La Parguenaise
by Melfique
Summary: Elle n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Une école de sorcellerie… Non mais vraiment ! Elle avait passé l'âge de croire aux histoires de sorcières. Elle avait dix-sept ans, bon sang ! Et Poudlard était un nom ridicule !
1. Lettres et hibou

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis fière de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction !**

**(la majorité des lieux et personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

**Bonne lecture !**

*******  
><strong>*Fic' rafraîchit* Merci à Persis pour m'avoir aidée à remanier tous mes chapitres. :)<br>**

**Chapitre 1  
>Lettres et hibou<strong>

Assise sur le bord de son lit, encore irritée par cette plaisanterie stupide, Matilde tourna ses yeux bruns vers sa fenêtre comme si l'auteur anonyme de cette blague pouvait s'y trouver. Mais elle ne vit que le ciel gris. Ce vendredi pluvieux du temps de novembre n'avait vraiment pas été des plus plaisants. Puis son regard retomba sur sa table de chevet, là où elle avait jeté la lettre avec dédain il y avait déjà quelques minutes. C'était trop absurde… Se redressant, elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux auburn d'une main et s'empara de la lettre pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts encore une fois.

L'enveloppe était lourde et épaisse et son adresse était écrite à la main avec une encre vert émeraude. C'était une écriture un peu penchée que Matilde ne connaissait pas. Un seau de cire frappée représentait un écusson qu'elle avait détruit en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui avait servi à sceller la lettre. Elle n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Une école de sorcellerie… Non mais vraiment ! Elle avait passé l'âge de croire aux histoires de sorcières. Elle avait dix-sept ans, bon sang ! Elle était loin d'être encore une enfant ! Et _Poudlard_ était un nom ridicule…

Matilde retira brusquement la lettre de son enveloppe et s'apprêta à la relire une deuxième fois. Son contenu annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle devait entamer ses études au collège Poudlard : une école de sorcellerie située en Écosse. Et la lettre était accompagnée d'une liste d'ouvrages et d'équipements complètement insensés qu'il fallait qu'elle se procure.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_ pensa-t-elle avec colère._ Qui a été assez idiot pour rédiger une telle connerie ? Vraiment, une perte de temps ! » _

Cette même irritation due à la première lecture revint faire surface. Elle devait savoir qui ! Elle devait coincer l'auteur de cette bêtise ! En y réfléchissant de plus près, elle aboutit à une conclusion possible au sujet du pourquoi cette lettre avait été composée : cette personne avait dû être présente lors de l'incident survenu à la bibliothèque de l'école ou bien elle en avait entendu parler. C'était sûrement une farce en lien avec cette fois où par erreur — ou plutôt par incompréhension de la situation —, elle avait fait rouler un stylo jusqu'à elle sans le toucher.

Il avait été évident, avait-elle assuré, que le bureau sur lequel elle avait transcrit son devoir de français avait été légèrement incliné. Ce qui avait expliqué clairement le déplacement soudain du stylo de son amie Catherine, assise à son côté, jusqu'à sa main. Et même si Catherine s'était obstinée à débattre le fait que le stylo ne s'était déplacé que lorsque son amie avait tendu la main, Matilde ne s'était pas laissée impressionner.

Cependant, Matilde craignait qu'il ne s'agisse pas tout à fait d'une coïncidence, pour la simple raison que ce genre d'événement s'était souvent reproduit au courant du mois. Trois fois précisément. Deux stylos et une gomme à effacer. Mais elle n'admettait pas qu'elle serait quelqu'un doté d'un certain pouvoir magnétique. Même si la gomme à effacer l'avait quelque peu ébranlée, étant donné la cause de son déplacement inopiné qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à une table inclinée et d'autant plus que cet objet ne pouvait pas rouler comme un crayon… Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne croyait pas aux événements surnaturels et s'acharnait à croire au hasard.

_ « Au hasard ! », _songea Matilde avec force.

Et Catherine n'avait sûrement pas cru au hasard. Naturellement. D'ailleurs elle avait toujours manifesté une certaine affection particulière — et agaçante — aux événements surnaturels. Elle avait dû en parler à quelques amis. C'était ça… Et une personne s'était alors dit qu'il serait brillamment amusant d'inventer une école de sorcellerie à laquelle Matilde y serait invitée à apprendre quelques tours de magie. Complètement stupide !

De plus, en observant la lettre de plus près, il y avait erreur. Les cours de cette quelconque école commençaient le 1er septembre alors que le mois de novembre était à mi-chemin. Bizarre. Pourquoi l'auteur de cette lettre aurait laissé passer une telle faute au sujet de la date ? Probablement par mégarde. L'année du 1er septembre était bien cette année et non l'année prochaine. Comme si elle avait reçu la lettre en retard…

Peu importait ! Matilde se leva de son lit, résolue à élucider ce mystère. Elle allait appeler Catherine. Elle sortit donc dans le couloir à l'étage, la lettre suspendue au bout de ses doigts, emprunta l'escalier et descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger vers la cuisine. En traversant le salon, elle nota, comme d'habitude, que ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés du boulot. Étant travailleurs de soir, ses parents avaient pour routine de se pointer chez eux qu'à partir de minuit. Ce qui laissait en résultat, leur fille unique seule quasiment tous les soirs, y compris les samedis.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle ramassa le combiné traînant sur le comptoir et composa à la hâte le numéro de Catherine. Quelques sonneries retentirent, puis elle tomba sur le répondeur téléphonique.

_ « Flûte, elle n'est pas là ! », _constata Matilde avec amertume.

Déçue, elle raccrocha le combiné puis se retourna pour s'adosser au comptoir, les bras croisés, la lettre toujours à la main. Si Catherine n'était pas rentée, elle n'allait pas tarder. Elle décida donc de patienter un peu et de tenter un nouvel appel dans quelques minutes.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit : quatre petits coups frappèrent à la fenêtre derrière elle. Agacée, et présumant une autre plaisanterie, Matilde se retourna pour faire face à ces bruits et ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta totalement.

Un hibou à la silhouette massive était perché à l'extérieur, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De son bec, dans lequel il tenait une enveloppe curieusement semblable à celle que Matilde serrait présentement dans sa main, il frappait sur la vitre. Ses grands yeux jaunes semblèrent lui signaler une certaine impatience.

Comment ce hibou était arrivé là ? Et que faisait-il avec cette enveloppe dans le bec ? Matilde, confuse, s'approcha de la vitre tranquillement. Elle fut vite assez près pour être en mesure de lire son nom et son adresse et, abasourdie, elle recula brusquement sur le coup de la surprise. Ce volatile connaissait son nom et tentait de lui apporter une deuxième lettre identique à celle qu'elle venait tout juste de laisser tomber par terre sous l'émotion. Comment était-ce possible ?

_ « Matilde, ressaisis-toi !_ se dit-elle aussitôt._ Cet oiseau n'est tout de même pas assez intelligent pour connaître ton nom. Il a sûrement été dressé à porter cette lettre dans son bec juste pour t'affoler un peu ! Si ça se trouve, son maître ne doit pas être loin… »_

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le hibou et ne vit personne. Il n'y avait que le paysage, un peu grisonnant suite aux quelques gouttes de pluie tombées durant le jour. Mais il devait forcément se trouver quelqu'un quelque part. Elle le savait.

Soudain, le volatile, empressé de se débarrasser de ce qui encombrait son bec depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût, se mit à battre des ailes et à tambouriner la vitre vigoureusement. Matilde sursauta face à cette réaction imprévue puis frappa un coup à la fenêtre comme si cela pouvait calmer la bête à plumes.

— Arrête, maudit oiseau ! cria-t-elle d'une voix sonore pour tenter de se faire inutilement entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je ne vais quand même pas t'ouvrir la fenêtre. Comment crois-tu que je vais parvenir à te sortir de la maison ensuite ? Tu risquerais de tout briser et mes parents ne me le pardonneraient pas !

Mais ces mots, bien évidemment, n'empêchèrent pas le hibou de continuer à se tortiller avec vigueur. Il semblait n'avoir qu'une seule chose en tête : délivrer la lettre à son destinataire.

— Décidément tu n'abandonneras pas, toi ! reconnut Matilde en soupirant.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en signe d'embêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Devait-elle sortir à l'extérieur et prendre la lettre ? Et si ce rapace l'attaquait ? Encore pire : si le dresseur de l'oiseau se tenait près à l'assommer dès qu'elle sortirait ? Et s'il avait une arme ? Il était peut-être même caché dans la cuisine, ici même, en ce moment, en train de l'épier !

_ « Voyons Matilde ! Tu dramatises toujours tout ! »_

Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour parvenir à faire descendre la panique qui avait subitement monté en elle. C'était idiot de s'emporter au sujet d'un simple hibou têtu qui s'acharnait à lutter contre la fenêtre vivement. Mais il avait tout de même une lettre dans le bec adressée à elle, et ça, quand ça sortait de l'ordinaire, Matilde n'aimait pas !

Décidée, mais tout de même craintive, elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, le vent froid de novembre lui fit regretter aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mettre une veste. Se promettant néanmoins qu'elle n'y serait pas longtemps, elle s'aventura en direction de la fenêtre, longeant le mur de briques de la maison. Arrivée au coin, elle s'adossa au mur, prêta l'oreille et attendit. Cependant elle n'entendit rien. Peut-être que le hibou avait fini par décamper ? Osant un regard, elle contourna l'angle du mur. Rien. L'oiseau avait disparu.

Matilde commençait à en avoir assez ! D'abord une lettre qui parlait de sorcellerie, ensuite vint ce hibou complètement effarant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien survenir ensuite ?

Puis de retour devant la porte, elle manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur. Le hibou, là, perché sur un vase abandonné devant l'entrée, la regardait d'un air offensé, l'enveloppe toujours à son bec. Matilde n'osait plus bouger, pétrifiée. Le volatile laissa alors tomber la lettre à ses pieds et d'un coup d'ailes, s'envola gracieusement par dessus le toit de la maison pour aller se poser sur le bout de la cheminée.

Stupéfiée, les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe, Matilde remarqua le sceau en cire frappée exposant le même écusson que sur l'enveloppe précédente, celle qui renfermait une lettre dévoilant le collège Poudlard. Mais qui fabriquait tout ça ? Qui s'amusait avec elle ? Matilde leva les yeux et balaya le paysage. Était-elle observée ? Rien ne bougea autour d'elle à part les arbres de la cour, balancés par le vent, ce qui lui rappela tout-à-coup qu'elle était gelée et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer au plus vite. Ramassant l'enveloppe au passage, elle s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur et se dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre.

Une fois assise à nouveaux sur le bord de son lit, elle brisa le seau en cire et retira la lettre d'un geste tremblant. Beaucoup plus légère que la précédente, elle ne contenait que quelques phrases et Matilde les lut avec appréhension :

_ Chère Matilde Beauregard,_

_ Tu as sûrement reçu la lettre d'admission au Collège Poudlard et je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Cependant, il y a quelques petits détails à discuter concernant tes études au sein de notre école et il serait préférable d'organiser une rencontre à ce sujet. Que dis-tu de chez toi, demain à 18h30 ?_

_Tu es priée d'envoyer ta réponse à l'instant même, à l'aide de ce hibou._

_Sur ce, je t'envoie mes salutations les plus distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore  
>Directeur de Poudlard<em>

Matilde se trouva alors complètement déconcertée. _Ses études à l'école_ _Poudlard _? Mais qui a dit qu'elle laisserait ses propres études de lycée derrière elle pour aller étudier dans un collège absurde et insensé ? _Et qui n'existait pas d'ailleurs !_ De même que ce nom inventé qu'était _Albus Dumbledore_.

La colère la gagnait à nouveau. C'en était trop ! La plaisanterie atteignait son comble ! Lorsqu'elle rencontrerait finalement le coupable de ces âneries, il pouvait être sûr de le regretter amèrement ! C'était fichtrement exagéré pour un stylo insignifiant qui avait roulé sur la surface d'un bureau simplement incliné. Et si l'auteur de ces lettres venait demain à 18h30 déguisé en monsieur _Dom-quelque-chose_, il pouvait être assuré de passer la pire soirée de sa vie !

Avec toute l'énergie de sa hargne, Matilde balança la lettre à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Puis elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce quand, encore, elle entendit ces même petits coups répétés qu'elle avait déjà entendus, il n'y avait pas de sitôt, à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était sur la vitre de sa propre fenêtre de sa chambre…

Faisant volte-face, fulminant intérieurement, Matilde le vit encore : la silhouette massive du hibou qui était revenue, quoiqu'en cet instant, le volatile n'eût plus rien dans le bec.

—_Mais que veut-il encore ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, irritée.

Elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que les évènements prenaient. Pourquoi ce hibou était de retour ? Il lui avait délivré sa lettre. Que pouvait-il encore espérer vouloir ? Serrant les dents, elle se retint de hurler de rage même si elle en avait envie. Elle n'allait tout de même pas perdre la tête ! Elle était forte ! Elle pouvait très bien gérer la situation. Cet oiseau était seulement en train de passer son temps à l'énerver, voilà tout ! Il lui suffisait seulement qu'elle l'ignore un peu et il finirait bien par partir comme tous les hiboux normaux. Certes, mais faisait-il partie de tous les hiboux normaux ?

_ « Mais bien sûr que c'est un hibou normal ! »_

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Matilde soupira bruyamment avant de retourner les talons hors de sa chambre. Ce hibou allait la rendre folle. Elle descendit l'escalier et retourna dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Là, elle trouva la lettre de Poudlard sur le carrelage, à l'emplacement exacte où elle l'avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle avait vu le hibou pour la première fois. En la ramassant, Matilde se demanda si, celle-ci aussi, avait été apportée par un hibou et laissée sous le pan de la porte, à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée en revenant du lycée.

_ « Ridicule ! _pensa-t-elle._ Complètement ridicule ! Matilde, tu deviens folle ! »_

Elle jeta la lettre sur la table et alla ouvrir le frigo pour scruter l'intérieur en quête de plats préparés par sa mère et finit par trouver un restant de pâté chinois entassé dans un contenant allant au four. Lorsqu'elle plongea la main pour s'en saisir, les coups frappés à la vitre recommencèrent de nouveau sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille, toi !

Mais, décidée à ne pas lui accorder aucune attention, elle empoigna nonchalamment son pâté chinois et alla le mettre dans le four micro-ondes, tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le hibou qui tambourinait vigoureusement la vitre. Puis c'est en attendant que son plat réchauffe qu'elle eut soudainement l'impression saugrenue de savoir ce que l'oiseau voulait exactement.

_ « … Tu es priée d'envoyer ta réponse à l'instant même, à l'aide de ce hibou... », _se rappela-t-elle en revoyant distinctivement dans sa tête cette ligne extraite de la lettre qu'elle venait de lire_. « Il veut donc une réponse ! _songea-t-elle, interloquée. _Finalement, il y a des fois où tout semble avoir perdu son sens... » _

Comment un hibou _pouvait_ vouloir rapporter une réponse à l'expéditeur de la lettre ? Et comment ? Devait-elle lui souffler la réponse à la figure ? Et lui, doté d'une intelligence quelconque, volerait ensuite vers son maître pour la lui hululer ? Tout à fait incohérent ! Ou encore faudrait-il lui donner la réponse sur un bout de papier ?

_ « Sur un bout de papier… »_

Elle n'aurait qu'à essayer, pourquoi pas ? Tout à l'heure, le hibou ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Elle n'aurait qu'à inscrire quelques mots puis…

_ « Matilde, franchement, tu perds encore la tête ! »_

Et alors ? Tout était abracadabrant justement ! Pourquoi le hibou ne partirait pas avec sa réponse tant qu'à y être ? Ce ne serait pas compliqué…

Alors Matilde, tout en ignorant le four micro-ondes signalant que son repas était enfin prêt, grimpa précipitamment l'escalier et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle déchira un morceau de feuille lignée qui traînait dans sa pile de livres et cahiers d'école près de son lit. Puis, après s'être appuyée sur sa table de chevet, repoussant d'une main ses longs cheveux, elle inscrivit :

_ Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_ Je vous attends chez moi, demain vers 18h30, comme prévu… _

_Matilde_

En se relisant, elle estima préférable d'effacer sa signature au cas où le hibou laisserait tomber ce bout de papier n'importe où. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la croit folle tout de même. Même si elle commençait déjà à y croire elle-même…

Après un dernier regard minutieux sur ses mots, Matilde s'élança dans l'escalier. Arrivant devant la porte arrière, elle hésita un court moment mais elle tourna néanmoins la poignée et fit irruption une nouvelle fois dans le froid du vent. Le ciel s'était assombrit et la température avait déjà chuté de quelques degrés de plus.

Immobile devant la porte, elle attendit, le bout de papier serré dans la paume de sa main droite, guettant la parution soudaine du hibou qui ne devait pas tarder. Le volatile allait sûrement venir à elle de lui-même, indubitablement attiré par sa réponse.

_ « Mais comment peux-tu penser comme ça ? Ce n'est qu'un hibou à la fin ! »,_ pensa-t-elle, effarée.

Bien sûr, elle en était consciente, mais elle savait tout simplement qu'il viendrait de lui-même. Il voulait la réponse à la lettre et il viendrait la chercher.

Et comme elle l'avait prévu malgré elle, le hibou, d'un mouvement grandiose, vint se percher sur une branche basse appartenant à un arbre à quelques mètres d'elle.

_ « Et voilà ! Je vais juste lui donner le papier… »_

Peu assurée, elle s'approcha doucement du volatile, le fixant dans ses yeux jaunes sans ciller, puis lui tendit sa réponse, tout en se tortillant les pensées :

_ « C'est stupide ! C'est stupide ! Complètement insensé ! Il ne peut pas s'intéresser à un bout de papier ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas ! »_

Mais le hibou lui démontra le contraire et ne se fit pas prier. D'un élan rapide et majestueux, il s'empara du morceau de feuille lignée et piqua ensuite vers le ciel. Alors Matilde, complètement ahurie de l'absurdité dont elle fut témoin, regarda l'oiseau avec stupeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans l'épaisseur des nuages gris du mois de novembre.


	2. Le sorcier

**Merci encore à Persis pour m'avoir aidé encore dans la correction pour ce chapitre-ci ! :)  
><strong>

**(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2  
>Le sorcier<strong>

Matilde n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Elle ne cessait de ruminer les événements de la veille et redoutait la rencontre avec _Dom-quelque-chose_ qui devait se concrétiser ce soir. Mais allait-il se pointer au rendez-vous ? Avait-il seulement reçu sa réponse par voie de hibou ?

_ « Par voie de hibou ? Non mais vraiment ! Je deviens effectivement cinglée ! »_

C'était samedi. Ses parents venaient tout juste de la quitter pour le travail, laissant leur fille encore seule comme d'habitude. Elle ne leur avait rien dit, évidemment, de peur qu'ils la prennent pour une aliénée. En pyjama, allongée sur le dos, encore au lit, tard dans l'après-midi, Matilde passa la main sur le front. Elle croyait avoir la fièvre. Elle _devait_ être malade. Avec un peu de chance, tous les événements passés hier n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Mais un bref regard sur la table de chevet ainsi que sur la moquette devant la commode confirmait incontestablement que tout ça avait été bel et bien réel. Elle avait bien en sa possession les deux enveloppes décachetées, ornées du sceau en cire de Poudlard.

Elle avait renoncé à appeler Catherine, estimant qu'il était préférable de ne rien révéler à personne, sous peine d'être ridiculisée. Il était indéniable qu'elle se ferait traiter de désaxée. De plus, elle ne la croirait pas. Un hibou qui lui apportait un message pour repartir, ensuite, avec la réponse était inconcevable.

_ « Quatre heures ! Encore deux heures et demie et je saurai, une fois pour toute, si tout ça n'est qu'un canular ! »_

Matilde espérait de tout cœur que ce le soit. Elle ne voulait pas d'absurdités traitant de sorciers et de magie dans sa vie. Elle refusait de croire au surnaturel. Une école de sorcellerie était trop incroyable pour être vraie et elle n'était pas une sorcière. En outre, les hiboux ne pouvaient pas agir de la sorte non plus. Toutes ces choses ne pouvaient absolument pas exister mais pourtant, malgré elle, au fil de la journée, elle commençait à craindre et à redouter de plus en plus avec horreur que tout ça pourrait bien être réel.

Matilde posa alors ses yeux sur un stylo qui traînait non loin de sa commode et se souvint celui qui avait roulé vers elle lorsqu'elle avait été à la bibliothèque avec Catherine. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle soit une sorcière ? Restant allongée sur son lit, elle étendit indolemment le bras vers l'objet et attendit. Rien. Et si elle se concentrait ? Non. Elle se sentirait trop bête. Repliant aussitôt son bras contre son corps, elle estima qu'elle était déjà assez ridicule en ce moment même et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_ « Mais si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras pas… », _lui chantonna une petite voix désagréable dans le fond de sa tête.

Et alors ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le savoir justement ! Était-ce l'angoisse de prendre soudain conscience du fait qu'elle pouvait _réellement_ exercer de la magie ? Balivernes ! Elle ne croyait pas à la magie ! D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait _pas_ croire à la magie et ne croirait _jamais_ à la magie ! Et ce n'était pas ce certain _Dom-À-La-Con_ qui lui ferait avaler de telles sottises !

_ « Cet homme, même déguisé en stupide sorcier, sera forcé d'avouer que tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie ! Et ensuite, il paiera ! Il ne s'en sortira pas indemne de sa visite chez moi ! Non ! Pas après tout ce qu'il me fait subir présentement ! »_

Le temps filait lentement et c'en était presque indécent. Évidemment, lorsqu'on s'impatiente, les heures semblaient se ralentir. Matilde restait allongée sur son lit, se tortillant les doigts avec vigueur, réfléchissant à un stratagème qui ferait bien payer son hôte. Il faudrait qu'elle s'assure d'avoir une arme cachée à sa portée au cas où il déciderait de l'attaquer. On ne sait jamais… Peut-être était-il un voleur ou enfin quelqu'un susceptible d'être tout simplement violent.

Non mais vraiment ! À bien y penser, pourquoi avait-elle osé inviter un parfait inconnu sous son toit ? Ce n'était pas très brillant de sa part. Devait-elle appeler la police ? Mais non. Elle n'était même pas certaine que l'homme en question se montrerait.

_ « Et puis cesse de penser que tu l'as véritablement invité ! En fin de compte, c'est lui qui s'est invité tout seul ! Ta réponse n'est indubitablement pas arrivée à destination parce que ce n'était qu'un simple hibou idiot ! Il faut vraiment être naïf pour croire à de telles conneries ! Il n'existe donc aucune preuve du fait que tu aies accepté ce rendez-vous, ce qui implique que cet homme ne serait pas le bienvenu ! »_

Cinq heures… Cinq heures et demie… Six heures… Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Matilde commençait à ressentir ses entrailles s'entortiller de plus en plus vivement. Viendrait-il ? Ne viendrait-il pas ? Cognerait-il gentiment à la porte ou tenterait-il d'entrer de force en la démolissant complètement ?

Voyons ! Il devait sans doute avoir appris les bonnes manières, tout de même…

Matilde se leva enfin de son lit et s'habilla d'un pull vert lime accompagné d'un jeans.

« _Surtout, je dois rester calme_… »

Matilde s'installa ensuite sur le divan au salon et guetta la porte d'entrée avec inquiétude. Lui ferait-il du mal ? Elle avait caché un grand couteau de cuisine sous les coussins sur lesquels elle était assise et jetait nerveusement des coups d'œil à la pendule qui indiquait maintenant 18h25. Le couteau était, bien sûr, seulement un élément qui pourrait le faire reculer s'il advenait qu'il veuille l'attaquer. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le frapper délibérément. La simple idée de devoir poignarder un individu à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine la répugnait au plus haut niveau, au point de lui en donner la nausée.

Et si c'était lui qui la poignarderait avec le couteau ? Cette horrible éventualité l'épouvanta…

Soudain, on frappa trois coups à la porte et sous l'effet de la surprise, Matilde laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Aussitôt consciente qu'elle venait de crier, elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche. L'avait-il entendue ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'elle trahissait un sentiment de peur…

Lentement, elle se leva, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Ainsi donc, il était venu. Il osait se présenter chez elle. Il allait entrer et lui parler d'une école excentrique ou bien il allait l'abattre comme un vulgaire animal. Elle se maudit à l'instant d'avoir répondu à cette lettre même si elle refusait toujours de croire que le hibou y était véritablement pour quelque chose. C'était stupide ! Complètement stupide ! Et elle ne voulait plus escompter recevoir un sorcier dans son salon. Cela devenait trop insensé !

Les coups frappés se renouvelèrent à la porte et Matilde sursauta de plus belle. Son estomac se noua. Fallait-il qu'elle aille ouvrir ? Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas l'homme en question… Seulement quelqu'un… d'autre… Enfin, elle le souhaitait bien…

Perdant alors toute trace d'assurance, elle sentit un effroyable début de panique lui parcourir l'échine. Puis la frayeur la foudroya. Matilde se mit à trembler de la tête au pied et resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle s'imagina un criminel sans visage, la frappant sur tout le corps, avec démence, à l'aide du couteau qu'elle avait dissimulé…

Il fallait qu'elle appelle la police. Mais plus la panique la gagnait, moins il était possible de bouger.

_ « Mais voyons, Matilde ! _s'exhorta-t-elle vainement._ Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu étais si déterminée à te venger de lui, tout à l'heure. Où est donc passé ton courage ? »_

Disparu ! Elle s'était surestimée, voilà tout ! À ce moment précis elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se retrouver blottie dans les bras protecteurs de ses parents, comme une enfant. Pourquoi donc la laissaient-ils toujours seule, le soir ?

Pour une troisième fois, les coups résonnèrent à la porte, redoublant de volume. Matilde frissonna à nouveau. Alors à cet instant, ne comprenant nullement ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte, elle s'avança subitement vers l'entrée. Chaque muscle s'était contracté sous l'effroi ; chaque parcelle de son corps vibrait sous l'emprise de la panique. Et pourtant, elle se déplaçait lentement vers la porte sans parvenir à arrêter ses gestes qui semblèrent curieusement se mouvoir délibérément d'eux-mêmes.

« _Non… Matilde, ne fait pas ça… », _s'implora-t-elle, mais sans succès…

Ses doigts se refermèrent néanmoins sur la pognée, et l'actionnèrent.

Elle le vit enfin. C'était un vieil homme à l'aspect bien étrange. Grand et mince, habillé d'une cape turquoise et d'un chapeau pointu, il se présenta avec une longue barbe argentée lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Observant Matilde derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il lui sourit, les yeux pétillant de bienveillance.

— Bonjour Matilde ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Ces mots avait été prononcés avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse qu'ils la soulagèrent à un tel point qu'elle en perdit connaissance sur le coup. Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, au pied du directeur de Poudlard, le laissant penaud dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lorsque Matilde se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, n'osant pas remuer. Elle sentit quelque chose de moelleux sous son corps et présuma qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le divan au salon. C'était l'homme qui l'avait posée là ? Était-il encore dans les environs ? Elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant trahir une certaine présence humaine, mais il n'y avait que le grondement paisible du réfrigérateur qui résonnait depuis la cuisine. Avait-il déguerpi ?

Retrouvant quelque peu le courage, Matilde ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit en premier était le lustre au plafond qui projetait sa lumière aveuglante. Puis elle tourna la tête et — son estomac ne fit qu'un tour — elle le vit de nouveau : l'homme insolite à la barbe argentée et aux habits dignes d'Halloween était tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et l'observait d'un air soucieux.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Matilde ne répondit pas. Méfiante, elle prit le temps de se redresser lentement sur le divan, serra ses jambes contre son corps en guise de bouclier, et tout ça sans quitter le regard bleu de ce personnage louche.

Celui-ci restait serein. Appuyé confortablement sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il semblait attendre patiemment, en se tournant les pouces. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Cherchait-il le moment propice pour l'attaquer ? Sûrement pas… Cet homme paraissait complètement inoffensif. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser duper par son air paternel et son sourire si réconfortant. Elle se devait de rester prudente et faire preuve de vigilance.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cet effet là, dit calmement l'homme en brisant le silence. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te prévenir de mon accoutrement peu courant dans ton quartier... À moins que ce ne soit la barbe ? ajouta-t-il, amusé, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Matilde n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant toujours de le fixer silencieusement, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Elle trouvait ça un peu bizarre qu'il se permette de la tutoyer amicalement, comme si elle était son amie depuis toujours alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Soudain, comme si une idée particulièrement géniale venait de passer dans le regard de l'homme, ce dernier plongea la main sous sa cape.

_ « Ça y est ! Il va sortir son arme ! », _songea aussitôt Matilde, affolée.

Sa panique refit surface et, le cœur battant à toute allure, elle resserra son étreinte sur ses jambes. Il allait l'abattre et personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Elle imaginait déjà l'expression d'horreur qu'auront ses parents lorsqu'ils la découvriront morte, gisant en plein milieu du salon…

— Dragées surprises ? demanda alors l'homme d'un air joyeux en lui présentant un petit sac violet, rehaussé d'un cordage jaunâtre.

« _Q-quoi ? Des bonbons ? _s'étonna Matilde dans sa tête_. À moins que ce ne soit du poison, il n'y a aucune raison de s'affoler... »_

Elle devait se calmer et récupérer son flegme. Elle s'emportait trop facilement et cela la rendait vulnérable. Quelque peu embarrassée de s'être emportée pour rien, Matilde, toutefois encore un brin terrifiée, posa alors ses pieds sur le parquet, se redressa tant bien que mal sur le divan, et s'incita à poser enfin la question qui lui tortillait la langue depuis quelques minutes.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, rangea le sac violet sous sa cape turquoise, sans pourtant saisir lui-même une seule dragée, puis ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

— Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et je suis directeur du collège Poudlard, répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

— Donc vous admettez que cette école existe vraiment !

Matilde avait dit ses mots un peu trop brutalement à son goût. Elle sentait qu'elle devait respecter un peu cet homme. Derrière son apparence étrange, quelque chose d'imposant émanait de lui. Mais d'un autre coté, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle voulait mettre fin à cette plaisanterie et ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion d'y parvenir. Lui, toujours aussi paisible, répondit naturellement :

— Oui. Cette école existe vraiment.

Le ton si confiant que l'homme avait employé pour répondre à sa question ébranla Matilde. Soit il disait vrai, soit il était vraiment un fou, probablement échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Cependant, la deuxième théorie sembla plus plausible que la première. Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait gentiment l'écouter parler d'absurdités jusqu'à ce qu'il décide enfin de partir, lui permettant d'aller ensuite signaler la police au sujet d'un fou en cavale.

La voix du directeur la ramena subitement au moment présent.

— Tu as reçu la lettre traitant de ton admission au collège Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… répondit Matilde à mi-voix.

— Et tu n'en as pas cru un seul mot.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Il devait savoir pertinemment qu'elle ne prenait pas tout ça au sérieux. Même que cela semblait l'amuser, à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'il affichait résolument. Si ce n'était pas de son air aimable, ça aurait offensé Matilde.

— Pourtant, poursuivit-il, tu as accepté de me rencontrer.

Vraiment ? Le hibou avait donc effectivement fait parvenir sa réponse à cet homme ? Mais c'était inconcevable ! D'autant plus qu'elle s'entêtait à se répéter que la magie ne pouvait pas exister. Se trompait-elle… ?

— La magie serait-elle possible ? risqua alors Matilde d'une petite voix mal assurée.

L'homme joignit ses longs doigts sous son regard bleu, toujours serein.

— Pour te répondre franchement, répondit-il, oui, la magie existe bel et bien et il se trouve qu'elle est présente à l'intérieur de toi…

— Je suis une sorcière, c'est ça ? répliqua froidement Matilde, laissant volontairement paraître son incrédulité.

— Oui, répondit simplement le directeur.

Matilde laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Vous dites n'importe quoi...

Prenant aussitôt un air plus sérieux, le directeur décroisa les doigts pour se redresser un peu dans son fauteuil.

— Ma chère Matilde, commença-t-il d'un ton naturel, tous les sorcières et sorciers reçoivent cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard — que tu as reçue très récemment — pour la première fois à l'âge de onze ans. La magie chez tous ces enfants se manifeste assez tôt. Il est donc facile de les repérer et de les inviter à poursuivre leurs études à Poudlard, que se soit des enfants issus de parents sorciers, ou de parents Moldus…

— Moldus ?

— Les non-sorciers, élucida-t-il.

— Comme moi ! affirma précipitamment Matilde sur un ton ferme.

— Comme tes parents, rectifia le directeur calmement.

— Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! couina-t-elle, indignée, serrant les dents d'un air courroucé.

Mais le directeur osa la contredire une nouvelle fois :

— Tu es une sorcière, Matilde, mais pas comme les autres…

Puis sous le regard irrité de Matilde, il se contenta un instant de la regarder d'un air grave, et joignit les mains de nouveau avant de lui révéler ce qui sembla le préoccuper :

— Tu es un cas assez particulier…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Matilde brutalement.

Le directeur parut hésitant, mais répondit néanmoins après un court silence.

— Tes pouvoirs magiques se sont révélés beaucoup trop tard par rapport aux autres sorciers normaux…

— C'est stupide… murmura Matilde, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

— Le ministère de la magie est actuellement sur ton cas, poursuivit-il comme si elle n'avait rien commenté de déplaisant au sujet de ses dires. Surtout, il n'y aucune raison de s'affoler, tout va bien.

Mais Matilde avait déjà commencé à s'agiter sur le divan en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

_ « Il est impossible que j'aie des pouvoirs magiques ! Je ne peux pas croire à de telles choses ! »_

— Tu comprendras, reprit le directeur en élevant légèrement la voix, qu'un cas comme le tiens ne se produit que très rarement. Il n'y a que quelques personnes dans l'histoire auxquelles est survenu ce genre de mystère et ce sont tous, sans toutefois vouloir t'effrayer, des gens qui ont dû mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Et il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était banal, naturel. Vraiment ? Elle risquait de mourir ? Cet homme était assurément un fou et il venait juste de le prouver ! Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle se leva brusquement et s'écria :

— Que me voulez-vous ? Je vais mourir ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

Le directeur fit un geste de la main comme pour l'inciter à se rasseoir calmement mais Matilde ne bougea pas. Il s'empressa alors de répondre, toujours sur ce même ton de sérénité agaçante :

— Non. Je veux te protéger. Et Poudlard est un endroit qui t'aidera. C'est pour cette raison que tu vas devoir me suivre jusqu'en Écosse.

_ « Ce rendre à cette école ? _songea Matilde, courroucée._ Pour me protéger ? Mais de qui et de quoi ? Il n'y a aucun sens dans ce qu'il dit ! »_

Puis le directeur, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de celle-ci, ajouta à mi-voix :

— Sache, Matilde, que la magie n'est pas toujours bonne. Tu as d'énormes pouvoirs qui sommeillent en toi et c'est précisément cela qui pourrait te faire du mal…

_ « Me faire du mal. », _se répéta Matilde avec un rire incrédule avant de lancer à voix haute :

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Tu es une sorcière, Matilde, répondit une nouvelle fois l'homme en guise de réponse. Et quoiqu'un peu différente des autres, tes pouvoirs ne veulent que s'extérioriser et c'est à Poudlard qu'il faudrait leur en donner l'occasion.

— _Mais je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard !_ vociféra-t-elle en serrant convulsivement les poings.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le directeur, enjoué, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite conversation ordinaire parlant que de la pluie et du beau temps.

— Tout simplement parce que cette école de fous n'existe pas !

— Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous, mais bien une école dédiée aux jeunes sorciers et sorcière…

— _Taisez-vous !_ hurla Matilde de toutes ses forces.

La façon qu'avait cet homme de répondre toujours naturellement et calmement sur des sujets tellement dingues avait fini par la rendre folle. La plaisanterie avait assez durée ! Elle allait tenter de mettre les choses au clair maintenant. Et pour ça, elle devait décompresser un peu. Alors doucement, sous le regard de l'homme qui ne paraissait toujours aucunement offensé par son comportement impudent, elle se rassit sur le divan, inspira profondément, et se lança d'une voix tremblante qu'elle voulait égale alors que le directeur, sans broncher, l'écouta avec égard.

— Écoutez, ce n'était qu'un stylo et la table était inclinée. C'était un hasard, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas du tout que la magie puisse être possible. Sur ce, vous allez gentiment sortir de chez moi et me laisser tranquille. Votre petite blague m'a beaucoup secouée, je l'avoue, mais maintenant il est temps que ça finisse. Je vous donne donc quelques secondes pour que vous passiez la porte, et ne tentez plus de revenir !

Tout ça avait été dit sur un ton qu'elle espérait être sans réplique. Néanmoins, après un temps de silence, le directeur réafficha son air aimable avant de contester doucement d'un ton navré :

— J'ai bien peur, ma chère Matilde, de devoir te contredire une nouvelle fois…

— La magie n'existe pas ! s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle sentit son sang lui monter à la tête brusquement, palpitant sourdement dans ses oreilles tandis que ce fou restait toujours résolument buté.

— Je suis désolé mais tu te trompes…

— _Dans ce cas, prouvez-le !_

Défiant l'homme assis devant elle, Matilde était convaincue qu'il serait impossible de le prouver. Pourtant, le vieil homme se leva, plongea la main sous sa cape turquoise comme il l'avait déjà fait un peu plus tôt, mais au lieu du petit sac violet rempli de dragées, ce fut un bâton ressemblant à une étrange branche d'arbre qu'il y sortit.

— Si cela peut bien t'aider à y croire, dit-il d'un ton courtois, je veux bien consentir à exécuter l'un de mes tours de magie.

C'est alors que Matilde ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air impressionnant lorsqu'il se tenait debout devant elle, et à la fois ridicule lorsqu'il pointa son bout de bois en direction de la table du salon. Mais lorsqu'il prononça des mots insensés et qu'au bout sa branche jaillit une germe d'étincelles dorées, elle fut subitement forcée à croire qu'il disait la vérité depuis le début. La magie existait bel et bien, et lui, c'était assurément un sorcier.

Et c'est en voyant la table basse s'élever dans les airs pour ensuite se transformer en boule de feu écarlate que, traumatisée, Matilde s'effondra sur le divan sous l'effet du choc, perdant ainsi conscience une deuxième fois en un jour.


	3. Un départ précipité

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord je veux remercier Matsuyama et Noumea pour leur commentaires encourageants qui m'ont donné tout plein de soleil dans le cœur. Pour vous, voici la suite. C'est un court chapitre par rapport aux deux autres mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.**

**Déclaration : Dumbledore et Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Melfique**

**Note : J'ai déjà pris en considération les remarques de Matsuyama et je me suis empressée de corriger le tout. Merci beaucoup à toi Matsuyama !**

**Et merci encore à Persis ! :)  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3  
>Un départ précipité<strong>

Cela faisait des heures que Matilde, habillée des mêmes vêtements que la veille, fixait le mur derrière sa commode sans vraiment le voir, et son dos commençait bientôt à devenir douloureux à force de tenir la pose. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur sa chaise de bureau et n'avait cillé que très rarement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin sur le divan, son cerveau n'avait pas mis trop de temps à se rappeler les événements du soir d'avant. Et même si la table basse du salon s'était retrouvée intacte, elle sut néanmoins que tout ça s'était véritablement passé dans la réalité. Elle était une sorcière. Elle pouvait l'affirmer. Elle avait fait le test elle-même en retrouvant le stylo traînant toujours près de sa pile de livres scolaires dans sa chambre et l'avait fait rouler vers elle sans trop de difficultés. Suite à ce moment perturbant, elle s'était laissée tomber sur sa chaise, complètement pétrifiée devant l'évidence.

C'était vrai ! Mais si tout ça était réel, était-elle vraiment en danger ? Matilde n'avait pas revu le sorcier depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie et elle se posait un tas de questions auxquelles les réponses faisaient cruellement défaut. En quoi ses pouvoirs étaient-ils différents des sorciers normaux ? Comment la magie pouvait-elle lui faire du mal ? Cet homme nommé Dumbledore allait-il revenir la chercher bientôt pour l'emmener dans cette école qu'était Poudlard ? Et ses parents ? Comment allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur fille unique était une sorcière et qu'elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de se rendre à Poudlard pour ne pas qu'elle finisse par se faire tuer par une quelconque magie malveillante ? Devait-elle leur en parler tout de suite ?

Justement, Matilde entendit soudain la voix de sa mère, provenant de la porte de sa chambre.

— Matilde ? Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

Lorsque Matilde leva ses yeux vitreux vers ceux de sa mère, elle ressentit aussitôt l'envie irrésistible de s'élancer dans ses bras et de tout lui raconter avant de fondre en larmes, une fois pour toute. Mais elle s'abstint.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa fille, Mme Beauregard, l'air inquiet, s'avança vers elle.

— Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

_ « Avoir peur de quoi ? Si tu savais… », _songea Matilde avec tristesse.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

C'était son père. Son visage dur venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la chambre à son tour.

— Très mal, répondit la mère d'un ton anxieux.

Sentant aussitôt le devoir de les rassurer rapidement, Matilde s'anima enfin et leur dit d'une voix faible :

— Je vais bien. Tout va très bien…

— Ne prends pas la peine de nous mentir, Matilde, répliqua son père.

Puis, après un bref regard entendu de la part de sa conjointe, il ajouta :

— Ta mère et moi sommes au courant…

Cette révélation laissa Matilde bouche bée. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait longtemps qu'ils savaient ? Et pour répondre à ses questions muettes, son père poursuivit :

— M. Dumbledore est en bas en ce moment et nous à tout raconté…

— Matilde ! s'exclama brusquement la mère, terrifiée, il faut absolument que tu ailles à Poudlard !

Le fait que ses parents étaient soudainement au courant de tout, comme ça, déconcerta complètement Matilde.

— Attendez, dit-elle, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

— Depuis quelques heures, déjà, répondit son père.

— Et vous ne m'avez pas avertie avant ? s'étrangla Matilde, indignée.

— On a tenté de le faire, assura la mère d'un air désolé, mais M. Dumbledore nous a clairement demandé de ne pas te déranger tout de suite. Il disait que tu étais déjà assez secouée comme ça par ce qui s'était passé hier.

— Et de toute façon, ajouta M. Beauregard, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il souhaitait nous parler en privé.

Ainsi donc, cela faisait des heures que ce sorcier discutait tranquillement avec ses parents alors que Matilde, dans sa chambre, probablement à cause qu'elle avait été très absorbée dans ses multiples questions, n'avait rien entendu.

— Et vous l'avez cru ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle-même avait encore de la difficulté à y croire sincèrement...

— Disons qu'il avait sa façon bien à lui de le prouver, répondit simplement son père d'un ton qui trahissait son malaise.

— Il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses ta valise maintenant, dit précipitamment Mme Beauregard en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la commode. Tu dois partir à l'instant. M. Dumbledore t'attend.

— Je dois partir ? demanda Matilde, effaré. Là ? Maintenant ? Sans en discuter avant ?

— Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps, ma chérie, répondit-elle, navrée, en ouvrant les tiroirs pour y ressortir les vêtements de sa fille. Plus tôt que tu seras à Poudlard, mieux ce sera…

— Mais le lycée ? Et mes amis ? Catherine ? Et… ?

— Ta mère à raison, coupa son père en ressortant une grosse valise de la garde-robe qu'il posa sur le lit dans un bruit mat. S'il fallait que cette magie finisse par te faire du mal…

Il se mit à remplir la valise des vêtements que Mme Beauregard ressortait de la commode.

— Me faire du mal ? répéta Matilde en se levant brusquement, se rendant soudain compte que ses parents devaient savoir probablement plus de choses qu'elle-même à son sujet.

— Tu seras très vite au courant de tout ça, répondit M. Beauregard en la poussant à présent vers sa garde-robe. Pour l'instant, aide-nous à faire tes bagages.

— Mais vous devez m'expliquer ! exigea-t-elle en repoussant son père. Et arrêtez de fouiller mes affaires ! lança-t-elle avec irritation, lorsque qu'elle vit sa mère ouvrir le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements.

— Matilde, nous n'avons pas le temps ! dit le père d'un ton autoritaire. Tu dois faire ta valise !

— _Je peux la faire toute seule, figurez-vous !_ s'écria Matilde avec colère.

Ses parents s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, tous deux la regardant comme s'ils prenaient soudain conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Un soutien-gorge en dentelles blanches se balançait au bout des doigts de Mme Beauregard. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari d'un air contraint, puis ramena ses yeux sur sa fille et lui dit enfin sur un ton d'excuse :

— Tu as raison. Je crois que nous nous sommes un peu trop emportés. Pardonne-nous ma chérie, mais tu dois comprendre que nous nous faisons grandement du souci à ton sujet… Ton père et moi allons donc t'attendre dans le salon, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en déposant le soutien-gorge sur la commode. Surtout ne tarde pas, Matilde, je t'en conjure…

— Et tu as intérêt à faire ça vite, ajouta strictement M. Beauregard avant de suivre sa compagne hors de la pièce.

Retrouvant subitement sa solitude, Matilde s'assit sur son lit au coté de sa valise et se croisa les bras avant de replonger dans ses réflexions, l'air renfrogné.

Non mais vraiment ! Partir à l'instant était franchement irréfléchi. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincue qu'il existait bel et bien une école de magie. Peut-être que le vieillard était vraiment un sorcier, mais la réelle existence de Poudlard restait encore à prouver. Et par-dessus tout, comment ses parents pouvaient-ils la laisser partir seule avec cet inconnu qui n'inspirait pas du tout la confiance ? Depuis le début, elle le trouvait louche. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un prétexte au hasard pour la kidnapper plus facilement ?

C'était ça ! S'il avait l'air amical et bienveillant, c'était qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une ruse. C'était un psychopathe. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse part de ses impressions à ses parents... Mais comment ? Ceux-ci paraissaient totalement déraisonnables, actuellement. Peut-être que le sorcier les avait ensorcelés ?

_ « Encore une fois, Matilde, tu redeviens hystérique ! Tu as eu la preuve qu'il est véritablement un sorcier et tu as eu la preuve aussi que tu l'es également. Sachant que la sorcellerie existe, une école qui l'enseigne doit forcément exister... Et si tu doutes encore, tu n'as qu'à cacher une arme dans ta poche… »_

D'accord, c'est ce qu'elle ferait... Elle irait récupérer le couteau qu'elle avait flanqué sous les cousins du divan, ce qui ne serait pas une chose facile si ses parents et le sorcier se trouvaient présentement au salon, bien entendu…

Matilde décroisa les bras et se leva. Se penchant vers sa valise en soupirant, elle ressortit quelques vêtements qu'elle ne portait plus depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle avait tout de même laissés dans ses tiroirs par paresse de devoir les envoyer un jour dans un centre de charité. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour les remettre là où ils reposaient avant que sa mère ne les ressorte. Après avoir choisi ses vêtements préférés, passé furtivement à la salle de bain pour y ramasser tout son nécessaire de toilette, rassembler quelques accessoires et souliers, elle empaqueta laborieusement le tout dans sa grosse valise. Puis elle balaya ensuite sa chambre du regard et s'interrogea sur ce qu'on devait bien apporter d'autre dans une école de sorciers.

— Matilde ? résonna soudain la voix de sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ça vient ?

— Oui, j'arrive ! répondit-elle de vive voix en s'emparant de son porte-monnaie et de sa montre bracelet sur sa table de chevet pour les fourrer rapidement dans l'une des poches de sa valise.

Jugeant finalement que, du moins, le nécessaire de base y était, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle, Matilde descendit l'escalier avec hésitation et s'arrêta enfin au salon, derrière ses parents qu'elle trouva assis sur le divan. Tous deux s'étaient retournés vers leur fille à sa venue.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exprima M. Beauregard de son air dur coutumier.

Après avoir lancé un regard sombre à son père, Matilde s'avança vers eux tout en remarquant Dumbledore, encore paisiblement assis sur le même fauteuil que la veille, la mine souriante.

— Bonjour, dit-il sur ce même ton enjoué qu'elle commençait à détester.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arborer un air méfiant.

— J'ai eu le plaisir de m'entretenir avec tes parents, continua Dumbledore. Ils se sont montrés très compréhensifs quant à ta situation et je suis content qu'ils prennent la bonne décision en acceptant que tu te rendes à Poudlard pour ta protection.

— C'est pour ton bien, Matilde, ajouta précipitamment Mme Beauregard.

Matilde resta toujours muette. Puis elle constata avec profond regret qu'il serait manifestement impossible d'aller chercher le couteau sous les cousins du divan sans prendre le risque de se faire remarquer.

Après un instant de silence, le sorcier se leva.

— Bon. Si tu es enfin prête, nous devrions y aller…

Aussitôt, Mme et M. Beauregard se levèrent également pour s'approcher de Matilde.

— Ma chérie, dit la mère tristement en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu vas nous manquer.

Puis, desserrant son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle murmura gravement :

— Surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises. Cet homme sait ce qu'il fait. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

Loin d'être rassurée, Matilde fixa sa mère qui s'écartait pour permettre à son père de s'approcher d'elle à son tour.

— Sois prudente ! ordonna-t-il en lui tapotant le bras maladroitement.

Puis Dumbledore s'approcha de Matilde et posa sa main sur son épaule (ce qui la fit tressaillir à ce contact indésirable). Il annonça poliment :

— Nous ne devons pas tant tarder. Nous avons déjà raté le premier Portoloin. Ne manquons pas le deuxième…

— Oui, bien sûr, dit M. Beauregard en reculant aussitôt d'eux, comme pour donner pleinement l'occasion au sorcier de s'emparer à l'instant de sa fille.

C'était absurde. Matilde n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses parents la laissaient vraiment partir comme ça, sans explications de plus. Résignée néanmoins à suivre le sorcier vers la sortie, elle mit son manteau, et ce fut avec un regard implorant qu'elle répondit aux « au revoir » de ses parents avant de devoir se contraindre à franchir la porte derrière lui, avec l'horrible impression de s'enfoncer dans l'abîme d'un piège.


	4. Le Portoloin

**Salut !**

**Encore une fois, merci à Matsuyama et Noumea de me suivre toujours dans mon aventure avec vos commentaires agréables à lire et merci aussi à toi Tam83 pour ton petit mot encourageant !**

**Déclaration : ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****Et merci encore, et toujours, à Persis pour m'avoir aidée dans mes corrections ! :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 4  
>Le Portoloin<strong>

Le temps était ensoleillé, quoique accompagné de vents froids annonciateurs de l'hiver qui approchait. Matilde suivait silencieusement Dumbledore, arpentant les trottoirs d'un pas rapide, traversant à pied le petit village où elle habitait avec ses parents depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Le sorcier lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs de temps en autre, s'assurant sans doute qu'elle restait toujours derrière lui, triballant sa grosse valise à bout de bras. S'il avait l'air si pressé, songea Matilde, c'était probablement pour ne pas manquer le Portoloin…

D'ailleurs, c'était quoi un Portoloin ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être devait-elle se risquer à le lui demander ? Non, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas lui exposer la moindre forme d'intérêt éprouvé envers ce monde magique. De plus, le sorcier pourrait voir là une tentative de créer des liens d'amitié, ce qui sous-entendrait qu'elle accepte qu'il l'enroule dans son jeu. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'elle devait se refuser de lui parler, garder son air de méfiance et de lui manifester ostensiblement son opiniâtreté à ne jamais lui accorder confiance.

— Tu dois être en train de te poser plein de questions en ce moment, dit soudainement Dumbledore, faisant sursauter Matilde derrière lui. Si tu le veux bien, je peux être en mesure d'en élucider quelques-unes…

Mais elle garda le silence, la tête basse, toujours entêtée.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Matilde, poursuivit posément Dumbledore en modérant le pas pour marcher à sa hauteur. Et je comprends pleinement pourquoi. Un inconnu, quelque peu loufoque, débarquant chez toi comme ça pour t'annoncer que tu es une sorcière, n'est vraiment pas une chose facile à prendre… Dragées surprises ?

Matilde releva la tête et remarqua les rides joviales qu'il avait au coin de ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il ressortit le sac violet de sous sa cape turquoise qui voltigeait au gré du vent, tout comme sa longue barbe argentée. Il tentait sûrement de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Matilde refusa une seconde fois en secouant la tête et, encore, le sorcier remit tranquillement le sac sous sa cape sans prendre lui-même aucune dragée.

— Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda alors Matilde, oubliant momentanément qu'elle s'était promis de garder le silence.

— Pourquoi t'emmener à Poudlard ?

— Non. Vous m'offrez des dragées alors que vous n'en prenez jamais une seule. Pourquoi ? Seraient-elles empoisonnées ?

Dumbledore rit de bon cœur.

— Je vois, dit-il en passant devant une vieille femme, assise sur son perron, le regardant d'un air éberlué par son accoutrement bizarre. Je ne pensais pas t'indigner avec ça. Pour répondre franchement à ta question, si je n'ose prendre une seule Dragée surprise, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas assez de courage pour le faire…

Le cœur de Matilde rata un battement.

« _Quoi ? _songea-t-elle, de nouveau affolée._ Ce fou venait-il d'avouer que ses dragées sont véritablement empoisonnées ? »_

Devant son air un peu effrayé, le sorcier gloussa et entreprit de l'informer aussitôt au sujet de ces friandises :

— Les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sont une confiserie des plus populaires dans le monde des sorciers, tu sais. Chaque dragée renferme une saveur des plus classiques aux plus étranges. Donc, il est possible de se retrouver avec un goût de fraise, comme on peut également tomber sur un goût de navet, ou même, de morve de troll…

— De morve de… ? Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi avoir inventé de tels bonbons stupides ?

— Disons que c'est le plaisir de prendre le risque à chaque bouchée, répondit Dumbledore, amusé, sans paraître offusqué en rien par la remarque indécente de Matilde. Cependant, je suis resté sur ma peur d'en remanger depuis que j'en ai goûté une qui avait un goût de poubelle…

— Un goût de poubelle ? répéta-t-elle, dégoutée. C'est n'importe quoi ! Si vous n'en mangez plus depuis, pourquoi se promener avec ça dans les poches, alors ?

— Parce que c'est un cadeau d'Halloween, répondit-il. Pauvre Anarcus… Il ne savait donc pas… Alors j'en offre à qui veut bien se montrer plus brave que moi en prenant le risque d'en manger.

Un court instant de silence s'en suivit, le temps de tourner le coin devant une maison en briques rouges à l'air un peu sinistre. Après qu'ils aient abouti dans une rue déserte, Matilde demanda :

— Alors l'Halloween existe dans votre monde ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? répondit Dumbledore.

— Comme ça…

Matilde déduisit qu'ils devaient fêter Noël également. Et Pâques ? Elle ne le savait pas mais s'en fichait quelque peu.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans cette rue déserte durant quelques minutes, puis ils bifurquèrent à droite sur un chemin de gravier qui s'enfonçait dans un bois aux couleurs d'automne. Épuisée rapidement de devoir marcher si longtemps avec une valise à traîner en plus, Matilde, haletante, interrogea d'un ton sombre :

— Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

— Moi ? Non. Les sorciers n'ont pas tous l'habitude de faire marcher ces engins.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais alors, les sorciers utilisent quoi pour se déplacer ? À part la marche… ? ajouta-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

— La plupart des sorciers transplanent, répondit-il, mais il est impossible de transplaner dans certain endroit comme Poudlard. Nous utilisons donc le réseau des cheminée, les Portoloins, les balais…

— Les balais ? l'interrompit Matilde d'une voix caverneuse. Ne me dites pas que les sorciers se promènent sur des balais comme font les sorcières typiques d'Halloween ou autre !

— Mais oui, sourit-il joyeusement, et non seulement pour se promener. Le Quidditch, par exemple, qui est le sport le plus rependu chez les sorciers, se joue sur des balais…

— Ne m'en dites pas plus ! coupa-t-elle, choquée. Tout cela me dépasse radicalement ! Ce que vous me dites depuis le début est insensé et si je ne me suis pas encore échappée, c'est bien parce que ma mère m'a demandé de ne pas faire de bêtises. D'ailleurs, qu'avez- vous donc fait à mes parents pour qu'ils aient soudainement confiance en vous ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta. Sans jamais avoir l'air offensé, il se retourna face à Matilde et répondit le plus calmement du monde :

— Je n'ai fait que leur dire la vérité…

— Et cette vérité est que je suis une sorcière en danger ? lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi. C'est cela ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma aussitôt comme s'il cherchait les bons mots et ne les trouvait pas. Néanmoins, il ne parut nullement mal à l'aise, ce qui exaspéra Matilde…

— Mais répondez ! ordonna-t-elle rudement, même si elle avait déjà ressenti la veille qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer cet homme étrangement digne de respect.

Mais n'empêche, pouvait-elle seulement un jour parvenir à le mettre en colère ?

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, hier, répliqua Dumbledore calmement.

— Et je n'ai rien compris ! Réexpliquez-moi ! exigea-t-elle avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable.

Mais le sorcier ne se laissa intimider. Toujours aussi serein, il sortit tranquillement, de sa poche, une étrange montre en or dotée de plusieurs aiguilles et la consulta en fronçant les sourcils.

— Malheureusement, le temps ne me permet pas de t'expliquer tout ça ici, ma chère Matilde, dit-il doucement en replaçant sa montre soigneusement dans le fond de sa poche. Nous devons nous rendre au Portoloin avant qu'il ne parte sans nous. Ensuite, lorsque nous serons arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, je te promets de répondre à la grande majorité de tes questions…

— Pourquoi seulement « _la grande majorité_ de mes questions » ? demanda aussitôt Matilde, sans toutefois manquer de noter que « _Chaudron Baveur_ » était un nom vraiment ridicule pour un endroit.

— Simplement parce que je ne connais pas toutes les réponses… répondit Dumbledore sur un ton d'évidence qui agaça Matilde.

Celle-ci le dévisagea d'un air méfiant tout en se demandant s'il disait bien la vérité ou s'il se jouait d'elle depuis le début. Pourtant, l'air imposant et confiant de cet homme qui ne se froissait jamais, inspirait désagréablement la vérité. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit exécrable pour que ce soit plus facile de lui résister.

— D'accord, dit-elle enfin, résignée. Je vous suis…

Se contraignant à le suivre sur le chemin de gravier, elle se promit qu'elle aurait des réponses bientôt. Ils passèrent alors au côté d'une vieille lanterne toute rouillée, à moitié brisée, qui reposait dans un tas de feuilles mortes au pied d'un grand arbre. Voyant que Dumbledore s'y intéressait beaucoup, au point de s'arrêter pour mieux l'observer de près, Matilde avisa machinalement :

— C'est une vieille lanterne toute pourrie. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas la toucher parce qu'elle pourrait nous couper avec sa vitre brisée.

— Sois sans crainte, Matilde. Nous aurions à la toucher que du bout des doigts…

— Pardon ? s'indigna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, ébranlée par la réponse inopinée et complètement absurde de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit sa mine stupéfaite.

— C'est un Portoloin, clarifia-t-il.

— Ah bon, dit-elle incrédule, à la fois contrariée. Ce n'est donc pas une lanterne pourrie !

— Oui. Mais cette lanterne pourrie, comme tu dis, a été transformée en Portoloin. Ce qui signifie qu'à un horaire précis — dans notre cas il se trouve que ce soit à deux heures tapantes — l'objet s'agitera et il nous faudra alors le toucher à temps pour qu'il nous transporte à l'endroit prévu.

— Vraiment ? dit Matilde en regardant l'objet en question d'un air sceptique. Alors ce serait un peu comme se téléporter ailleurs ?

— Si tu veux…

— Alors on va voir ça !

Se croisant les bras d'un air hautain, elle fixa la lanterne dans l'espoir qu'il ne se produirait rien, tandis que le sorcier ressortait sa montre une deuxième fois.

— Ça ne sera pas très long, informa Dumbledore en regardant les aiguilles tourner sur le cadrant. Moins de trois minutes… Nous ferions mieux de toucher le Portoloin tout de suite pour éviter de le louper.

Après avoir insisté du regard pour que Matilde se penche vers l'objet, Dumbledore remit rapidement sa montre dans sa poche et se courba vers le Portoloin.

— Touche la lanterne, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme après avoir posé lui-même le bout de ses doigts sur l'objet pourri, et empoigne solidement ta valise.

Hésitante, Matilde toucha le Portoloin de son index, à contrecœur, tout en évitant soigneusement de frôler la moisissure qui avait envahi presque la totalité de la surface de la lanterne.

« _C'est complètement ridicule ! »_, pensa-t-elle en se sentant vite gênée dans cette posture idiote. Elle se demanda ensuite à quoi penserait Catherine si elle la voyait présentement accroupie dans les feuilles mortes, comme l'étrange vieillard fou à côté d'elle, alors qu'ils touchaient tous deux, d'un doigt, une insignifiante lampe complètement moisie. Bien sûr, peut-être que Catherine les aurait rejoint bêtement pour tenter de disparaître avec le Portoloin, elle aussi. Elle avait toujours cru à n'importe quoi de toute façon. Selon elle, la plupart des histoires surréalistes était vraies. Catherine aimait y croire tout simplement, et refusait de prétendre, comme Matilde, qu'il n'existait pas d'autre chose que le hasard lors des situations inexplicables.

N'empêche, elle avait cru tout de suite que le stylo n'avait pas roulé vers Matilde par coïncidence et avait su résolument que c'était elle qui l'avait attiré dans sa main. Encore une fois, Catherine l'avait su tout simplement, et elle avait eu raison. Matilde regretta alors de l'avoir traitée de cinglée, surtout en sachant que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite jusqu'à présent…

— J'espère que tu te sens bien, dit Dumbledore, jovial, en sortant brusquement Matilde de ses sombres pensées, tout en maintenant la pose ridicule devant l'objet. Tu sais, c'est une sensation pas très agréable lorsqu'on voyage par Portoloin, surtout la première fois. Mais ensuite, on s'y habitue…

Qu'il lui dise ces choses n'était pas très rassurant, surtout lorsque c'était dit sur cet habituel ton confiant qu'utilisait le directeur. À présent, Matilde n'était plus très convaincue de s'embarquer dans cette aventure, et songea une seconde qu'elle pourrait toujours enlever son doigt juste à temps pour voir disparaître le sorcier seul, pouvant ainsi retourner tranquillement chez elle. Mais évidemment, ses parents ne seraient pas d'accord et le lui feraient sûrement regretter amèrement…

Tout-à-coup, l'objet sous le doigt de Matilde brilla d'une couleur bleuâtre et se mit à s'agiter. Sous l'émotion de la surprise, elle tenta de retirer son doigt mais il resta solidement collé à la surface de la lanterne. Puis, au niveau du nombril, elle ressentit comme un crochet l'attirer vers l'objet, lui donnant subitement l'impression de sombrer dans le vide. Dans une panique totale, Matilde hurla en voyant le décors culbuter dans un tourbillon de couleurs d'automne avant de fermer étroitement les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout cesserait de tourner bientôt.

Un _bang_ sonore retentit, et elle s'effondra à plat ventre sur un sol solide. Un violent haut-le-cœur lui survint, et c'est en essayant de se relever de peine et de misère que Matilde vomit. Encore étourdie, elle bascula sur le dos et, tremblante, n'osa plus bouger.

— Pas si mal comme premier voyage, commenta la voix enjouée de Dumbledore, à ses côtés.

Matilde ne répondit pas, terrorisée. Elle fixait un ciel dégagé où planait un avion loin au-dessus d'elle. Comment ce faisait-il que ce Portoloin ait fonctionné exactement comme avait prétendu Dumbledore ? Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'ils se soient téléportés ? Comme ça ? Comme par _magie_ ? C'était tellement improbable et inconcevable que Matilde ne voulut pas y croire sur le moment. Mais il y avait eu tellement de choses depuis la veille qu'elle avait dû forcément croire… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

Matilde tourna la tête à sa gauche, question d'apercevoir le nouveau décor qui s'étendait maintenant autour d'elle. Il y avait des gens qui marchaient sur les trottoirs, des voitures bruyantes qui arpentaient les rues en klaxonnant par moment, des bâtiments commerciaux et même des gratte-ciel qui apparaissaient au loin. Tout paraissait normal, au grand soulagement de Matilde. Au moins, cela semblait être une ville très réaliste…

— Tu vas bien ? interrogea Dumbledore qui s'était penché au-dessus de Matilde, l'air inquiet, scrutant son corps à la découverte de quelconques blessures.

Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui, confuse.

— Dites-moi que je rêve… murmura-t-elle.

Sa tête lui tournait douloureusement devant l'évidence de trop choses absurdes et elle sentait sa cheville droite lui faire mal.

— Hum… Je crois que tu as grandement besoin d'une bonne bièraubeurre, toi ! constata Dumbledore en se redressant aussitôt.

Il aida Matilde à se relever en passant un bras sous ses épaules — celle-ci s'en dégagea très vite, manifestant volontairement son embarras —, puis l'invita vers un petit pub à l'air miteux, orné d'un panneau au dessus de la porte indiquant : « _Chaudron Baveur »._

Matilde hésita à enter dans ce pub qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance — comme tout, finalement… D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas d'un autre manège comme celui qu'elle venait tout juste d'obtenir contre son gré… Mais devant la ferme insistance de Dumbledore, elle ne put faire autre chose que de se résigner à clopiner à l'intérieur, suivit de près par son tortionnaire.


	5. Au Chaudron Baveur

**Bonjour,**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Voici un chapitre qui devrait être en mesure de répondre à quelques unes de vos questions... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

****(Ce monde magique et ses personnages appartient à J.K. Rowling)**  
><strong>

****Merci toujours à Persis. ;)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 5  
>Au Chaudron Baveur<strong>

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé. Des gens vêtus de la même façon que Dumbledore, avec cape et chapeau pointu, évidemment tous des sorciers, étaient assis aux tables et sirotaient une boisson, ou bien certain écrivaient sur des parchemins avec une plume mordorée, tandis que d'autres faisaient d'étranges choses que Matilde ne comprenait pas mais pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas d'explication.

La cheville encore douloureuse, Matilde se fit entraîner par Dumbledore vers le comptoir du bar. Derrière, un barman chauve était occupé à essuyer un verre particulièrement crasseux.

— Bonjour Tom, dit Dumbledore d'un ton rayonnant.

Le barman leva la tête. Aussitôt, il le gratifia d'un large sourire qui lui dévoila une bouche édentée, puis lança d'un air joyeux :

— Eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore en personne !

— En chair et en os ! répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

— Ça alors ! reprit Tom d'une voix sonore. Mais quel bon vent vous amène-t-il ?

— Seulement l'envie de boire une bonne Bièraubeurre.

Matilde, mal à l'aise, remarqua que la plupart des gens dans le pub s'étaient retournés vers eux.

— Pas de problème, mon cher ami, dit Tom en posant le verre sale sur la table, avec fracas, avant de s'envoyer le torchon sur l'épaule. Alors ce sera une Bièraubeurre pour vous ?

— Deux Bièraubeurres, rectifia Dumbledore avec politesse, en mettant la main derrière le dos de Matilde d'un geste paternel. Je suis accompagné d'une jeune amie aujourd'hui.

— Eh bien, dis donc… s'étonna-t-il.

Il regarda Matilde en souriant puis, par-dessus le comptoir, il lui tendit la main brusquement.

— Je suis Tom. Barman au Chaudron Baveur.

Pas très rassurée à l'idée de serrer la main d'un homme bizarre, Matilde s'obligea cependant à s'en tenir aux bonnes manières et lui donna timidement la main.

— Matilde, se présenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Enchanté, dit Tom en lui secouant exagérément le bras.

Il disparut ensuite derrière le bar, puis revint rapidement avec deux chopes de Bièraubeurre fumante.

— Voilà ! déclara-t-il en les déposant, avec grand bruit, sur le comptoir, en répandant quelques gouttes d'un liquide doré. Je vous souhaite une belle fin de journée à vous deux !

— Vous pareillement, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant.

Après avoir jeté quelques étranges pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir, il se saisit des deux chopes, puis repéra vite une table inoccupée dans le fond de la pièce. Matilde le suivit de près, d'un pas boiteux, tout en frottant son bras endolori suite à la poigne vigoureuse du barman.

Autour d'eux, les clients du bar n'avaient pas cessé de les observer. Elle se rapprocha donc un peu plus de Dumbledore, et se surprit alors de penser qu'il était devenu soudain son protecteur et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le perdre. C'était fou de devoir prétendre qu'elle avait ainsi besoin qu'il la protège, tout d'un coup. C'était sûrement à cause de la situation, bien sûr... À cause de tous ces gens à l'air curieux, elle se laissait emporter un peu trop par l'effroi. Si ce n'était pas de cet endroit insolite, elle était certaine qu'elle ne penserait pas de la sorte au sujet de Dumbledore.

« _Ce Dumbledore ne doit pas gagner ma confiance ! », _songea-t-elle avec force, opiniâtre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la table au fond du pub.

— Après toi… dit Dumbledore d'un ton courtois.

Il lui tira une chaise, mais elle passa tout droit et alla s'asseoir sur celle d'en face, contre le mur, sans prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau. Elle ressentit de nouveau la douleur fulgurante à sa cheville qui la fit grimacer, mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa souffrance. Il posa les chopes de Bièraubeurre sur la table, enleva sa cape turquoise d'un mouvement d'épaule, l'étendit ensuite sur le dossier de la chaise face à Matilde, puis s'y installa. Il croisa ses longs doigts.

— Tu vas devoir être courageuse, Matilde, dit-il à mi-voix. Il y a encore plein de choses que tu devras affronter.

— Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tortillant les doigts sous la table, mal-à-l'aise, la cheville douloureuse.

Elle regardait, d'un œil méfiant, les clients du bar qui avaient repris tranquillement leur occupation.

— La magie, souffla Dumbledore laconiquement.

— Et ça, c'est plein de choses ? rétorqua Matilde sur un ton sarcastique.

Il lui sourit. Après avoir porté sa chope à ses lèvres, il reprit à voix basse :

— Cela sous-entend bien des choses, en effet…

— Vous n'êtes jamais clair, ronchonna-t-elle.

D'un geste machinal, elle attira sa propre chope chaude vers elle dans l'intention d'y boire un coup, mais la repoussa tout aussitôt. Pour un instant, elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide inconnu.

— Vas-y, l'encouragea Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant. Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux !

Mais Matilde ne fit que le regarder d'un œil noir, puis recommença à se tortiller les doigts sous la table. Dumbledore lui sourit à nouveau, mais n'insista pas. Après une seconde gorgée de Bièraubeurre, il rejoignit les mains sous son regard bleu, et prit soudain un air sérieux.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit la veille, tu es une sorcière différente des autres, dit-il. Tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas manifestés pendant tes plus jeunes âges, comme c'est habituellement le cas chez tous les sorciers. Et par conséquent, cela a résulté des pouvoirs littéralement fortifiés…

— Que voulez-vous dire par « _fortifiés_ » ? demanda Matilde en cessant subitement de se torde les mains.

— Simplement qu'en ayant jamais eu la chance de s'extérioriser en temps donné, tes pouvoirs magiques se sont intensifiés en toi, à un point tel qu'ils pourraient t'être néfastes…

— Je ne comprends pas…

Dumbledore soupira calmement, puis reprit sa chope, l'air songeur.

— Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi certaine personne, comme toi, précisa-t-il, parviennent à bâtir une sorte de barrière contre la magie. C'est un phénomène bien étrange, dont l'explication nous fait encore défaut. Tous ces sorciers et sorcières ont enfermé, inconsciemment, leurs pouvoirs magiques en leur intérieur, jusqu'au jour où leur magie a fini par éclater. Elle serait devenue trop intense, semble-t-il... plus puissante que de la magie ordinaire…

— Alors mes pouvoirs magiques deviennent trop intense en ce moment ? interrogea Matilde sur un ton sceptique.

— J'ai bien peur que oui… répondit Dumbledore.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

— Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour les empêcher de te faire du mal. Tu dois juste apprendre un peu à les maitriser, et pour ça, tu dois suivre quelques études à Poudlard.

— Mais... dit Matilde en se grattant les paumes avec anxiété. Pourtant, si j'avais de tels pouvoirs puissants, je les aurais ressentis à l'intérieur de moi, non ?

— Cela ne devrait pas tarder, en effet. Le seul fait qu'à ton âge, tu as attiré cet objet que les Moldus appellent un _stylo_, en tendant seulement la main, sans l'aide d'une baguette magique, prouve incontestablement que tu es l'une de ses sorcières et sorciers qu'on nomme aujourd'hui : des _Parguenais_. Il y avait très longtemps qu'on en n'avait pas entendu parler avant de te découvrir.

— Et vous m'avez dit qu'ils étaient tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances…, rappela Matilde d'un air sombre, en se souvenant qu'il en avait parlé d'une voix tellement égale l'autre jour, à ce sujet.

Il y eut un silence. Dehors, à travers la seule fenêtre du pub, on voyait quelques légers flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent, annonçant le début de l'hiver.

— Le temps des derniers Parguenais remonte à une époque où on ne savait pas encore comment traiter ce genre de phénomène, expliqua Dumbledore. Donc, ces sorciers, un jour ou l'autre, finissaient tous par succomber sous le poids de leurs trop lourds pouvoirs magiques, malheureusement...

Nouveau silence. Matilde eut l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac.

— Dans ce cas, je me trouve _obligée_ d'intégrer le monde de la sorcellerie pour apprendre à survivre face à mes pouvoirs magiques, comprit-elle enfin avec amertume.

— Oui, c'est cela… répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Matilde baissa la tête, irritée. C'était injuste. Pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle ? Elle ne raffolait pas du tout de devoir se confronter à ces choses bizarres qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, en ce moment, et les autres absurdités qu'elle verrait sûrement à l'avenir dans cette école qu'était Poudlard. Elle n'aimait pas la magie, ne l'avait jamais aimée, et ne voulait que réintégrer sa petite vie normale, dans ce monde bien réel qui lui appartenait.

À présent, une femme marchait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle retenait solidement son enfant par la main pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe, celui-ci paraissant trop heureux de voir tomber la première neige. Matilde se demanda alors où elle était. Le Portoloin l'avait-il amenée bien loin de ses parents ? De là, pouvait-elle encore s'enfuir et espérer retrouver d'elle-même le chemin de son village ?

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

Il avait encore la main sur sa chope, et s'apprêtait à prendre une autre gorgée.

— Nous sommes à Londres, répondit-il.

— À Londres ? répéta Matilde en prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle était bien loin de chez elle. Je ne savais pas que les sorciers vivaient à Londres…

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

— Oh mais les sorcières et sorciers ne vivent pas qu'à Londres, dit-il, amusé, mais peuvent également se retrouver n'importe où dans le monde. Certains cohabitent même avec des Moldus.

Le mot « _Moldu »_, fréquemment utilisé par Dumbledore, agaçait beaucoup Matilde. Même si elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le percevoir comme une insulte portée à son monde réel respectif.

— Et que faisons-nous à Londres ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dans le simple but d'occuper ses doigts, elle ramena la main sur sa chope pour les empêcher de se tortiller.

— Nous devons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dumbledore, parce que c'est là que tu pourras acheter tous tes fournitures et ouvrages scolaires.

— Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! s'exclama Matilde en lâchant subitement sa chope comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

— Je m'en occupe, tempéra Dumbledore d'un geste rassurant, sois sans crainte. J'ai déjà tout prévu.

— Ah bon, fit-elle en se détendant un peu, satisfaite à l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas contrainte à gaspiller toutes ses économies pour des tours de magie.

— Tu as la lettre de Poudlard avec toi ? interrogea Dumbledore.

— Non, répondit Matilde. Pourquoi ? Fallait-il que je l'amène avec moi ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai une autre…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit l'enveloppe dotée du sceau en cire qui représentait l'emblème de Poudlard.

— Voilà, dit-il en l'ouvrant.

— À quel genre de cours je vais devoir assister ? demanda Matilde.

Elle se souvenait encore de la liste de choses absurdes qu'elle avait lue à deux reprises dans sa chambre.

— Justement, j'y viens… dit Dumbledore en dépliant la lettre.

Il la déposa sur la table devant lui, à coté de sa chope, puis il recroisa les doigts avant de commencer :

— Il y a sept années d'études à Poudlard et c'est à l'âge de onze ans qu'on débute la première année. Ce qui sous-entend que les étudiants de ton âge entament présentement leur septième et dernière année au sein de l'école. Cependant, dit-il aussitôt qu'il vit la mine désenchantée de Matilde, tu n'iras pas suivre tes cours avec les élèves de première année. J'ai moi-même fait des arrangements auprès de mes collègues pour que tu puisses bénéficier des cours privés.

— Donc, je serai mise à part des autres étudiants, nota-t-elle.

— En partie. Seulement lors de tes cours. Pour le reste, tu cohabiteras avec les camarades de ta future maison…

— Ma future école, vous voulez dire…

— Non, future maison, confirma Dumbledore. Celle à laquelle le Choixpeau Magique te désignera comme membre d'une seconde famille. Il existe quatre maisons à Poudlard, continua-t-il, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard…

— D'accord, d'accord, interrompit Matilde sur un ton d'empressement. Ça commence déjà à être trop d'informations à retenir… Revenons plutôt aux cours : quel genre de cours ce sera ?

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin mais ne lui fit pas de remarque quant à son comportement irrévérencieux. Sans jamais laisser paraître la vexation dans les traits de son visage posé, il reprit :

— J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de t'en tenir aux cours de base, en raison que cela ferait déjà beaucoup de choses à étudier.

— Des cours de base comme français, philosophie et anglais ? demanda naïvement Matilde pour ensuite recevoir un autre sourire amusé de la part de Dumbledore.

— Non, pas ce genre de cours, répondit-il d'un ton jovial. Tu as cité des cours Moldus alors que les cours de sorciers sont très différents et sûrement plus utiles que la philo…

— La philosophie est très utile, vous savez, protesta-t-elle précipitamment, contrariée. Et cessez de les appeler « _Moldus »_ ! C'est insultant !

Dumbledore l'observa silencieusement durant un moment, ce qui la rendit vite de nouveau mal à l'aise.

— Vraiment navré que cela te froisse, dit-il enfin, à mi-voix, mais il va bien falloir t'y habituer puisque c'est comme ça que tous les sorcières et sorciers nomment les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

— C'est insultant quand même, marmonna-t-elle bêtement, gênée.

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était, avec évidence, logique d'avoir trouvé un mot pour les différencier des autres. Baissant les yeux sur sa Bièraubeurre sans vraiment la voir, elle se remit à torde ses doigts.

— Comme je disais, reprit doucement Dumbledore en brisant le silence, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de t'en tenir aux cours de base. Ce qui t'amènera à suivre les cours de sortilèges, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du Mal, botanique, potion, histoire de la magie et astronomie.

— Ça fait beaucoup de cours, fit remarquer Matilde en levant un regard courroucé vers lui. Je dois suivre tout ça obligatoirement ?

— Il serait préférable, oui…

— Préférable ? Donc pas obligatoire ?

— Non, mais fortement recommandé à cause de la situation de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés, Matilde, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si nous voulons parvenir à maîtriser tes pouvoirs avant que ceux-ci ne finissent par t'abattre.

— Et en quoi tous ces cours me seront utiles ? demanda Matilde d'un air dubitatif, en prenant la lettre sur la table pour la regarder sans vraiment la lire.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà mentionné tout à l'heure, soupira Dumbledore avec patience, tes pouvoirs magiques sont restés trop longtemps à l'intérieur de ton corps, à s'intensifier avec les années. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour les empêcher de te détruire, c'est de leur donner le plus d'occasions possibles pour qu'ils puissent se manifester amplement. De cette manière, cela relâchera la pression qu'ils exercent sur toi.

— Mais je ne ressens aucune pression concernant des supposés pouvoirs magiques à l'intérieur de moi ! s'emporta Matilde d'une voix sonore, s'attirant les regards de quelques clients du pub.

— Pas maintenant, reprit Dumbledore. Ce n'est que le début… Mais dans peu de temps, tu risques fort de ressentir un changement. Tes pouvoirs se montreront peut-être, en temps utile, moins dociles, moins contrôlables, et il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour les maîtriser. Les cours à Poudlard t'aideront grandement à comprendre mieux la magie.

Après un dernier effort vain de constatation, Matilde dut s'admettre finalement que cet homme devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Ainsi donc, fallait qu'elle entame une autre vie totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait possédée il y avait encore deux jours. Cette perspective douloureuse de devoir évoluer dans un autre monde qui n'était pas le sien la bouleversa complètement. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu chambouler aussi brutalement et soudainement d'un coup ?

Le cœur serré de désespoir, Matilde baissa la tête sur la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, dans l'intention de cacher quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit Dumbledore avec beaucoup de douceur.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle essayait de refouler, je veux rentrer à la maison…

Sous le regard attristé de Dumbledore, elle essuya fébrilement ses larmes du revers de sa manche de manteau, quelque peu honteuse de se retrouver dans un état aussi vulnérable devant lui.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il à mi-voix, mais si ça peut te réconforter un peu, dès que tu auras trouvé un équilibre auprès de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés, rien ne t'obligera à rester parmi nous…

— Je serai parmi vous longtemps ? demanda Matilde en levant la tête, la mine déconfite.

— Je ne sais pas… admit Dumbledore. Tu es la première Parguenaise qu'on tente de sauver… Mais je peux t'assurer que mes collègues et moi ferons tout notre possible pour t'aider.

— D'accord… Je comprends… dit Matilde d'une voix tremblante.

Puis elle se leva. Sa cheville endolorie lui fit mal sur le coup mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Le fait d'apprendre que son séjour dans ce monde magique ne serait définitivement pas permanent avait agi en elle comme une sorte de stimulant.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Dumbledore, l'air surpris par cette action si soudaine.

— Chercher mes fournitures scolaires… répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, en désignant la liste qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Avec une profonde satisfaction, elle vit Dumbledore déconcerté par sa brusque détermination. Enfin, il exprimait autre chose que de la sérénité, songea férocement Matilde. Mais il recomposa vite son air placide. Il était sûrement soulagé qu'elle coopère enfin. Il se leva à son tour, déploya sa cape sur ses épaules et vida le restant de sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

— Tu ne bois pas la tienne ? dit-il ensuite à Matilde.

Celle-ci regarda sa propre chope toujours pleine, tristement abandonnée au milieu de la table, et songea donc qu'il serait idiot de ne pas essayer de la boire. Après tout, puisqu'il fallait faire comme les sorciers à partir de maintenant, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? Et puis, elle n'aimait pas le gaspillage…

— Pourquoi pas ? se dit-elle alors, avant de saisir sa chope d'une main et de l'attirer vers ses lèvres.

À son grand désarroi, la première gorgée était délicieuse et réconfortante.

**Alors ? Toujours partant pour la suite ?**


	6. Fleury et Bott

**Bon, bon, bon... voilà, je suis démasquée... Effectivement, j'ai un certain accent de campagne quand je parle et je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas trop que ça paraisse dans les lignes que j'écris. Mais je suis contente que vous m'ayez démontré quelques-unes de mes erreurs. Grâce à vous, je doublerai d'effort dans la correction de mes prochains chapitres. Merci beaucoup :)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>**

****(Merci encore à Persis pour m'avoir aidée dans mes corrections.) :D  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 6  
>Fleury et Bott<strong>

Dumbledore, suivi de Matilde qui clopinait toujours, se rendit derrière le pub du Chaudron Baveur après avoir salué amicalement le barman Tom. Ils aboutirent dans une petite cour entourée de grands murs de briques rouges, où quelques poubelles envahies de mauvaises herbes s'entassaient dans un coin.

— Voilà, dit vivement Dumbledore en se retournant vers Matilde. Nous sommes présentement à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air craintif.

Elle ne voyait aucune porte existante à la surface des briques et elle appréhendait terriblement une autre aventure semblable à celle du Portoloin.

— Mais tu es blessée, remarqua enfin Dumbledore, alors que Matilde s'était approchée, en boitillant, des poubelles pour y jeter un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

— Je me suis fait mal en atterrissant tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en espérant que cela serait pris en considération lorsqu'il ouvrirait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

— Vraiment navré de ne pas avoir aperçu ta souffrance plus tôt, dit Dumbledore. Tu aurais dû m'en faire part.

Il plongea la main sous sa cape turquoise.

— Je vais t'arranger ça…

Mais lorsqu'il ressortit cette même abominable branche qui avait mis le feu à la table basse du salon la veille et la pointa sur Matilde, celle-ci recula aussitôt avec panique.

— Non ! supplia-t-elle en mettant les mains devant elle pour tenter de se protéger. Ne pointez pas ça sur moi ! Je vous en prie !

Dumbledore rabaissa immédiatement sa baguette.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Matilde, assura-t-il avec douceur. Ma baguette ne te ferait jamais de mal.

— Ne pointez plus jamais cette chose sur moi ! menaça Matilde en froissant sous l'affolement la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

— Cette chose est une baguette, Matilde, dit Dumbledore avec calme, et il se trouve que tu en auras besoin d'une pour tes études à Poudlard.

— Mais ce truc est dangereux !

— En effet, ce truc est dangereux, confirma-t-il. Mais cela dépend toujours du sorcier qui l'utilise.

Matilde observa Dumbledore qui caressait sa baguette de ses longs doigts fins. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais s'obstinait toujours à ne pas lui faire confiance.

— Si tu me le permets, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton amical, je te montrerai les bienfaits de la magie. Mais seulement si tu le veux bien…

— Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Matilde d'un air farouche.

— Simplement réparer ta cheville…

— Elle guérira toute seule, avisa-t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de magie… D'ailleurs, j'ai très bien su vivre _sans_ magie jusque-là.

— Mais maintenant il va falloir apprendre à vivre _avec _la magie. Tu es une sorcière, Matilde, rappela désagréablement Dumbledore.

Puis, sous le regard venimeux que lui asséna Matilde, il se retourna vers le mur au-dessus des poubelles et se mit à étudier les briques.

— Oh, et si tu changes d'avis au sujet de ta cheville, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment, ça me fera grandement plaisir de la soigner. Nous aurons à marcher encore longtemps, tu sais.

— Je n'aime pas la magie… grommela Matilde.

Soudain, la panique revint s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa valise depuis déjà un long moment.

—Où est ma valise ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

— Quelqu'un est venu la chercher pour l'expédier directement à Poudlard, répondit-il posément. Je me suis dit qu'elle deviendrait vite encombrante sur le Chemins de Traverse.

— Mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'un individu quelconque soit venu la chercher, se récria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle comme si sa valise pouvait s'y trouver quelque part.

— Non, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Tu étais encore en état de choc suite à ta première expérience du Portoloin. Il était de passage devant le Chaudron Baveur et a donc dû repartir rapidement...

— Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'était pas un voleur ? demanda Matilde, courroucée.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait que Dumbledore ait confié sa valise à quelqu'un sans son consentement.

Dumbledore sourit.

— Tout simplement parce que je connais bien Wilkin et qu'il était sous mes ordres.

Il tapota, du bout de sa baguette, quelques briques rouges du mur devant lui.

— Et c'est qui Wilkin ? interrogea Matilde avec froideur.

— C'est l'un des elfes de maison qui travaillent à Poudlard...

Mais Matilde ne put lui demander ce qu'était un « elfe de maison » puisque Dumbledore la bouscula un peu pour l'écarter du mur qui s'était soudain mis à trembler et à s'animer...

Horrifiée, Matilde s'agrippa à la manche de Dumbledore. Les briques se déplaçaient d'elles-mêmes dans des mouvements précis, roulant et se frottant les unes contre les autres dans des bruits assourdissants, puis s'immobilisèrent aussitôt qu'elle eut formé une ouverture béante sur la surface du mur, à l'endroit précis où Dumbledore avait fait passer sa baguette. Un nuage imposant de poussière s'était élevé en tourbillonnant dans toute la cour.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Matilde, hébétée, lui lâcha la manche et plissa les yeux dans la poussière. Un chemin s'étendait de l'autre côté de l'ouverture. Elle distingua un assortiment de boutiques étranges et quelques sorciers s'y promenaient tranquillement, emmitouflés dans des capes à l'abri de la neige qui continuait de tomber légèrement en cette journée de novembre.

— Tu viens ? l'invita Dumbledore en s'engouffrant le premier dans l'ouverture.

Au cas où le mur se refermerait brusquement devant elle, la laissant seule derrière le pub comme une idiote, Matilde lui emboîta rapidement le pas.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'endroit pareil. Lorsqu'elle marchait tant bien que mal au côté de Dumbledore, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air fasciné devant tous ces magasins aux toits blanchis par la neige, au point d'en oublier quasiment la douleur à sa cheville. Elle contemplait l'intérieur des vitrines avec curiosité et observait les hiboux perchés sur les panneaux au-dessus des boutiques. Elle put y lire : _« Tissard et Brodette », _qui indiquait un magasin de vêtements des plus bizarres, et _« Fleury et Bott »,_qui représentait une boutique de livres à en juger par les étalages remplis d'ouvrages qu'elle voyait à travers la vitrine. Quelques chats se promenaient par-ci et par-là, et elle vit un homme sortir d'une boutique nommée _« Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch »_ avec un balai à la main.

— Hé ! Faites donc attention où vous marchez, dit brusquement un sorcier à la cape rouge sur laquelle elle avait trébuché par mégarde.

— Désolée, marmonna Matilde.

Mais il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Il disparut hâtivement derrière la porte de l'_« Apothicaire » _et Matilde, offusquée, l'observa un moment de l'autre côté de la vitrine encombrée de toutes sortes de fioles et de bocaux dont certains récipients présentaient un contenu assez répugnant.

_« Crétin ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et chercha Dumbledore du regard. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le perde de vue. Elle n'osa pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle ferait seule dans ce monde excentrique. Mais elle l'aperçut bien assez vite, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, non loin de la boutique _« Fleury et Bott ». _Elle retourna donc sur ses pas d'un air exaspéré.

— Avertissez-moi lorsque vous vous arrêtez à l'avenir ! lui lança-t-elle, irritée, en s'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord de la vitrine de Fleury et Bott pour observer sa cheville qui sembla avoir considérablement enflé.

— Elle a l'air très mal en point, commenta Dumbledore qui fronçait les sourcils. Je t'offre encore mes services pour la soigner, tu sais.

Matilde lui jeta un regard noir. C'était les soins d'un docteur dont elle avait besoins et non pas d'un stupide sorcier !

— D'accord, comme tu voudras… dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Puis il suggéra :

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher tes manuels scolaires pendant que j'irais acheter tes autres fournitures inscrites sur ta liste ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Matilde, mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas l'idée de me retrouver seule dans une boutique.

— Oh, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Matilde, assura-t-il. En général, les gens sont gentils ici… Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux à l'adresse d'un beau jeune homme blond qui s'apprêtait à entrer chez Fleury et Bott.

Matilde estima du premier coup d'œil qu'il devait tout juste avoir atteint la vingtaine d'années.

— Ah, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit le jeune homme blond en souriant. C'est sympa de vous voir dans le coin.

— Merci, il est plaisant de te revoir également Ranbbie… Matilde, je te présente Ranbbie Hedlund. C'est un ancien étudiant de Poudlard.

Matilde lui fit un faible sourire.

— Et voici Matilde, Ranbbie, dit Dumbledore en désignant sa protégée d'un geste paternelle. Elle est cependant un peu timide…

— Je ne suis pas timide, protesta-t-elle à mi-voix, recevant aussitôt, de la part de Ranbbie, un large sourire qui lui dévoila un charme troublant.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Gênée, elle se surprit à vouloir soudainement se diriger vers la boutique de Fleury et Bott dans l'intention d'y entrer se cacher.

— Je vais aller acheter mes livres, dit-elle alors, avant de se hâter vers la porte mais Dumbledore lui demanda d'attendre un peu.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira une bourse de couleur vert foncé et tachetée de noir.

— Tiens, dit-il en la lui donnant dans les mains, c'est de l'argent pour payer tes livres. Je serai au magasin de chaudrons si tu me cherches ensuite. Sinon, viens faire un tour à la _Boutique de Brocante._

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Matilde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fourra la bourse dans sa poche de manteau avec la liste.

Dès qu'elle entra chez Fleury et Bott, le tintement d'une cloche retentit, et la première chose qu'elle vit est une grosse pile de livres qui montait jusqu'au plafond sans aucun signe avertissant qu'un effondrement était sur le point de se produire.

_« Ça tient sûrement par magie » _songea-t-elle, impressionnée.

Puis elle remarqua qu'il y en avait d'autres un peu partout, autour d'elle. D'innombrables étagères remplies à craquer de toutes sortes d'ouvrages à rayures de différentes couleurs s'entassaient dans toute la boutique.

Lorsque la porte se referma d'elle-même derrière elle, Matilde sursauta et se retourna. À travers la vitrine, elle vit Dumbledore qui discutait tranquillement avec Ranbbie. Matilde pensa que si elle parvenait à acheter ses livres rapidement, avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore serait toujours près de la porte à l'attendre. Elle ne se réjouissait guère de devoir le rejoindre à une autre boutique et ainsi traverser le Chemin de Traverse seule à la rencontre de divers personnages loufoques et inquiétants.

— Bonjour, dit une voix lasse derrière le comptoir qui lui provoqua un nouveau sursaut. Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

C'était un homme à l'air fatigué, le crâne dégarni, qui l'observait derrière les piles de livres posées sur son comptoir.

— Heu… je… en fait, je…, balbutia Matilde au dépourvu. Ça va, merci…, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire forcé.

Et, sous le regard soupçonneux du libraire, elle se faufila rapidement à travers les piles d'ouvrages et vint s'adosser au bout d'une étagère, hors de vue. Là, elle respira un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer. Sa cheville l'élançait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc d'être si effrayée à rien ? Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son monde, voilà tout, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Tout était étrange ici, même ce volume qui s'agitait sur l'étagère, devant elle, en émettant de faibles ricanements étouffés. En le regardant de plus près, Matilde put lire en lettres dorées sur sa reliure :_ « Enchantements par le rire »_.

Puis elle promena ses yeux sur les autres titres de livres autour : « _Sorts pratiques contre les nuisibles magiques », « Les sortilèges d'embrumes », « Sautons dans le chaudron », « Les secrets des licornes _»…

— _Les secrets des licornes ?_ relut Matilde à voix basse, intriguée. Mais les licornes n'existent pas, tout de même !

Elle se saisit de l'ouvrage, l'ouvrit, et le feuilleta avec intérêt. Elle tomba sur une biographie d'une licorne supposément célèbre pour avoir perdu sa corne lors d'une guerre contre les gobelins.

_« Les gobelins ? »_

Décidément, il existait n'importe quoi dans ce monde de fous. Matilde remit l'ouvrage à sa place et un gros album à la reliure épaisse attira ensuite son attention. On pouvait y lire : _« L'énorme livre des dragons énormes »_. Trouvant le titre stupide, elle le saisit aussitôt et le feuilleta en songeant que les dragons ne pouvaient forcément pas exister aussi. Elle lut alors un paragraphe expliquant tout ce qu'on pouvait créer avec de la peau de dragon.

_« C'est absurde… »_

Retenant le lourd album d'une main, Matilde plongea l'autre main dans son manteau et en ressortit la bourse de Dumbledore. La couleur vert foncé tachetée de noir ainsi que la texture solide du matériel l'intrigua soudainement. Était-ce de la peau de dragon ? Troublée, elle remit la bourse dans sa poche et replaça _« L'énorme livre des dragons énormes » _à sa place sur l'étagère. Elle avait assez perdu de temps. Elle devait à présent trouver les livres figurants sur sa liste pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Elle sortit donc la lettre de sa poche, la déplia et examina la partie où les ouvrages et les manuels étaient énumérés.

— _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette, _lut-elle à mi-voix.

Matilde regarda autour d'elle. Découragée, elle se demanda bien comment allait-elle parvenir à trouver un ouvrage spécifique dans tous ces tas d'étagères qui surchargeaient péniblement la boutique. Elle se rendit vite à l'évidence : elle allait devoir demander de l'aide au libraire.

Hésitante, elle s'avança vers le comptoir recouvert d'innombrables piles de livres. L'homme au crâne dégarni était installé derrière, le nez plongé dans un bouquin à la couverture cuivrée. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que Matilde clopinait silencieusement vers lui.

_« Il devrait faire le ménage dans sa boutique au lieu de lire, _pensa-t-elle avec humeur. _À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un guide qui explique comment agencer une librairie proprement… »_

Soudain, la cloche de la porte retentit et Ranbbie entra dans la boutique. Le libraire leva aussitôt la tête dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, répéta-il de son ton las et machinal, je peux vous aider monsieur ?

— Non, ça va, merci, répondit vivement Ranbbie en jetant des coups d'œil partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier, ou quelqu'un...

Lorsqu'il aperçut Matilde qui s'était figée entre deux longues piles de livres en équilibre précaire, il s'avança aussitôt vers elle, d'une démarche désinvolte.

— Tiens donc, dit-il d'un ton narquois. La jeune fille non-timide…

Matilde s'embrasa encore une fois. Cet homme blond l'intimidait et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce son air d'arrogance ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas, Ranbbie en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui susurrer à l'oreille :

— Sais-tu que tu es particulièrement jolie lorsque tu rougis comme ça ?

Les entrailles de Matilde se mirent aussitôt à bouillonner. Il osait lui faire des avances ! Elle exécrait ces garçons qui prenaient toujours avantage de leur physique parfait. Combien de fois, au lycée, elle s'étaient fait harceler par la bande des « beaux garçons à qui aucune fille ne devait leur résister » ? Décidément, ils étaient tous pareils, qu'ils soient sorciers ou pas ! Le repoussant brutalement d'une main, elle le regarda d'un air offusqué.

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! lui dit-elle froidement avant de passer devant lui, la tête haute.

Par-dessus son bouquin, le libraire les regarda avec curiosité.

— Dis-moi, Matilde, lança Ranbbie dont la voix n'avait pas changer de ton, pourquoi ne pas guérir cette cheville qui te gêne ? Tu serais bien plus élégante si tu n'avais pas à boiter de la sorte.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, répliqua-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais…

— Fichez-moi la paix !

Elle le fusilla du regard par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta devant le comptoir du libraire qui la regarda d'un air sévère.

— Calmez-vous, jeunes gens, gronda-t-il. Je ne veux pas de ça ici ! Si vous avez des comptes à rendre, allez faire ça dehors !

— Désolée, s'empressa de s'excuser Matilde avec un sourire gêné.

L'homme la dévisagea un moment et replongea brusquement le nez dans son livre. Soudain, Matilde eut l'impression désagréable que le portrait de l'auteur, au dos de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, s'animait. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, convaincue qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une hallucination, puis elle reporta son attention sur le libraire.

— Heu… c'est parce que j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

L'homme leva lentement les yeux et la scruta d'un air mauvais. Matilde ressentit alors l'envie subite de s'enfuir, de courir hors de cette boutique pour aller se cacher quelque part où elle serait enfin à l'abri de tout ces gens redoutables. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui tendit néanmoins sa liste de fournitures scolaires.

— Vous pouvez m'aider à trouver tous ces livres ? demanda-elle timidement.

Le libraire soupira ostensiblement, prit la liste d'une main et plongea l'autre dans sa poche de veston pour en retirer une lunette poussiéreuse, rattachée par une chaîne en or, avec laquelle il examina la liste attentivement. Matilde en profita pour se retourner un instant et inspecter la pièce à la recherche de Ranbbie. Au moment où elle se disait qu'il avait dû filer en douce, elle l'aperçut entre deux étagères, en train de tourner les pages d'un gros grimoire terni. Ranbbie lui sourit d'un air aguichant dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et Matilde détourna immédiatement les yeux.

_« Quel con ! » _pensa-t-elle en se sentant rougir à nouveau.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé un seul de ces livres dans ma librairie ? demanda le libraire d'un ton ennuyé.

Ses yeux bondissaient d'un bord à l'autre de la liste, derrière sa lunette poussiéreuse.

— En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de fouiller, avoua Matilde. Je me suis dit que vous saviez sûrement l'emplacement exact de tous ces livres…

— Vraiment ? dit le libraire en regardant Matilde comme s'il la soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle. Vous n'utilisez donc pas le sortilège d'attraction ?

— Le… le sortilège d'attraction ? balbutia-t-elle, interloquée. Heu... Je… je ne possède pas de baguette…

— Une sorcière sans baguette magique ! s'étonna le libraire d'une voix sonore alors que Matilde se ferma les yeux avec désespoir.

Elle espéra que Ranbbie ne soit pas dans son dos en train de l'observer avec amusement.

— J'imagine que vous l'avez égarée quelque part par maladresse ! Si j'étais vous, j'irais sur-le-champ la retrouver ou m'en procurer une autre ! C'est honteux se promener ainsi sans baguette et il est surtout imprudent…

— Monsieur ! interrompit Matilde, accablée, je veux seulement acheter mes livres et décamper d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Un silence de malaise tomba, durant lequel le libraire lui jeta un terrible regard de reproche. Puis, lentement, il rangea sa lunette dans sa poche de veston et sortit sa baguette magique de sous son comptoir. Matilde frissonna lorsqu'il pointa ses étagères.

— _Accio « Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) » de Miranda Fauconnette, _grogna-t-il.

Un ouvrage violet titré en lettre d'or surgit alors d'une étagère et vint retomber avec fracas sur le comptoir devant Matilde.

— _Accio « Histoire de la magie » de Bathilda Tourdesac_ !

Même manège, avec un manuel nacré venant se poser lourdement par-dessus l'ouvrage des sorts et enchantements.

— _Accio « Magie théorique » de Adalbert Lasornette_ !

Et ce fut la même chose pour tous les livres de la liste, formant une jolie pile chancelante sous les yeux ahuris de Matilde.

— Ça fera cinquante-six Gallions et quatorze Mornilles, déclara froidement le libraire en lui redonnant la liste avec raideur.

— Cinquante-six… Gallions et… ? répéta Matilde, hébétée, en rangeant la liste dans sa poche de manteau.

— Quatorze Mornilles, acheva le libraire.

Encore quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, pensa Matilde en soupirant. Les sorciers se servaient d'une monnaie différente des gens normaux — pour ne pas dire _Moldus_. Mais la bourse de Dumbledore devait assurément contenir ce genre de monnaie. Matilde retira alors la bourse de sa poche et dénoua le cordon sous le regard impatient du libraire. À l'intérieur, elle vit des pièces en or scintiller. Se demandant si c'étaient des Gallions ou des Mornilles, elle en sortit quelques-unes pour les déposer de façon hésitante sur le comptoir, en guettant l'expression faciale du libraire.

— C'est cinquante-six Galions, répéta-t-il, agacé, et quatorze Mornilles.

— Oui, je sais, répliqua Matilde.

Elle posa une à une les pièces sur le comptoir en les comptant. Elle s'arrêterait à quatorze. Comme ça, s'il s'agissait de Gallions, il lui répéterait qu'il en manquait encore. Sinon, si c'était des Mornilles, il les prendrait en réclamant les cinquante-six Gallions. C'était son plan. Et comme de fait, elle suspendit sa main au dessus de la quatorzième pièce, à l'affût de la moindre réaction du libraire.

— Vous n'avez plus d'argent ? interrogea celui-ci.

Matilde aurait préféré quelque chose comme : _« Vous n'avez plus de Gallions ? »_ ou bien : _« Vous n'avez plus de Mornilles ? »_,mais estima qu'avec un peu de logique, ces pièces en or devaient forcément être des Gallions. Elle replongea donc la main dans la bourse et entreprit de sortir d'autres pièces. Tout en les ressortant une à la fois pour les déposer en tas sur le comptoir, elle remarqua soudain qu'une pièce, plus petite, en argent, avait atterri sur les autres par inadvertance. Lorsqu'elle prit le temps de la regarder d'un air intrigué, le libraire s'impatienta :

— Cela fait une Mornille, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton irrité. Il vous manque donc vingt-sept Galions et treize Mornilles et dépêchez-vous ! J'ai un autre client qui attend derrière vous !

Matilde se retourna vivement et vit Ranbbie, l'air amusé, un petit guide à la couverture terreuse dans les mains, intitulé _« Méthodes efficaces pour dégnomer un jardin »_. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Étirant brusquement le cordon de la bourse, Matilde replongea sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir une poignée d'or étincelante ainsi que trois Mornilles. Elle les compta rapidement et les jeta sur le comptoir. Elle refit le même manège plusieurs fois et finit par remettre les pièces en trop à l'intérieur de la bourse.

Puis, sans un dernier regard vers Ranbbie, elle s'empara de ses huit livres à grand-peine et se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta, d'un geste rapide, de rattraper _« Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger »_ qui avait glissé inopinément du haut de sa pile, une douleur insupportable éclata dans sa cheville. Elle s'écroula alors lourdement sur le sol, dans un gémissement, ses livres s'éparpillant en tous sens autour d'elle.

**Je sais, c'est un peu abrupte comme fin de chapitre... mais la suite ne tardera pas à venir ! Vous en pensez quoi de Ranbbie ?**


	7. Le fabricant de baguette

**Un immense merci particulier à toi Charlotte pour avoir pris le temps d'enfin m'écrire un petit mot. J'étais si heureuse de recevoir ton mot avant d'aller me coucher hier soir. **

**Pour répondre à l'une de tes questions : oui, cette histoire est déjà toute écrite et ça m'a pris environ cinq mois, quasiment à temps plein, pour réussir à la terminer, bien qu'il m'a fallut ''redresser'' ensuite considérablement mes premiers chapitres (j'avais de la difficulté à écrire au début...). Vous devriez tous remarquer mon amélioration au fil des nouveaux chapitres... enfin, je l'espère bien... Je corrige encore mes chapitres scrupuleusement avant de les publier un à un sur ce site.**

****Bon maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 7. Merci encore à Matsuyama et Noumea de ne jamais manquer de me laisser vos commentaires sincèrement motivants à la fin de chacune de vos lecture.**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 7  
>Le fabricant de baguette<strong>

Matilde, le genou replié contre sa poitrine, tenait sa cheville souffrante à deux mains. Elle entendit des pas précipités puis sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

— Ça va, je vais arranger ça, assura Ranbbie d'un ton confiant en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Matilde le vit alors sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers sa cheville.

— Non… se plaignit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas… Je veux un docteur…

Elle essaya de le repousser mais ne parvient qu'à accroître la douleur. Elle laissa échapper aussitôt un autre gémissement. Ranbbie hocha la tête d'un air navré.

— Tu es pitoyable, Matilde, dit-il. Tu es là, souffrante comme un chien battu, et tu refuses toujours l'aide de la magie.

— Je veux un docteur, répéta-t-elle, entêtée.

— Oublie les docteurs ! Tu es une sorcière maintenant !

— Mais... je ne veux pas en être une… hoqueta Matilde d'une voix brisée.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ranbbie se pencha alors un peu plus vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce, nuancée de gravité :

— Tu n'es pas seulement une sorcière, Matilde, tu es aussi une Parguenaise. Et il est donc très dangereux de refuser la magie à ce point, comme tu t'obstines à le faire en ce moment. Si tu continues comme ça, il est certain que tu finiras par mourir tristement et bien assez tôt.

— C-comment sais-tu que… ? s'étonna-t-elle, effarée.

Les sorciers de ce monde étaient-ils tous au courant concernant son état de Parguenaise ?

Ranbbie sourit.

— Je travaille au ministère de la Magie, répondit-il, et je fais également partie du conseil qui étudie présentement ton cas. Ce serait malheureux si tous nos efforts pour te sauver tomberaient en vain.

— J'ai accepté d'étudier la magie, objecta Matilde qui frottait sa cheville vigoureusement. C'est déjà beaucoup.

— Cela implique que tu acceptes aussi le sort qui guérira ta cheville.

Agacée, Matilde détourna les yeux de ceux de Ranbbie. Elle savait trop bien qu'elle était stupide de refuser ainsi l'aide de la magie — d'autant plus que, en cet instant, elle suppliait secrètement qu'il lui envoie le sortilège afin que sa cheville cesse enfin de lui faire mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer.

— Laisse-toi faire, conseilla Ranbbie avec calme, ça ne fera pas mal.

À nouveau, il visa la cheville de Matilde puis prononça un étrange mot insensé qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle ressentit alors immédiatement une chaleur apaisante lui enrober la cheville et toute trace de douleur disparut aussitôt, comme si rien ne l'avait blessée auparavant.

Elle se sentit soudain honteuse. Couchée sur le flanc, elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle aurait dû accepter tout de suite que Dumbledore la soigne devant le mur de briques, plutôt que d'agir comme une enfant immature et têtue. Toute cette mésaventure aurait pu être alors évitée.

—Allons, lève-toi, dit gentiment Ranbbie.

Il se redressa pour lui prêter main forte, mais Matilde, un peu tremblante, préféra l'ignorer et se lever d'elle-même. Le libraire était resté debout, non loin d'elle, et observait la scène silencieusement depuis le début. Un peu plus mal à l'aise, elle balaya la poussière sur son manteau, toujours en prenant soin d'éviter croiser le regard de Ranbbie, puis elle voulut se baisser pour ramasser ses livres qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Mais Ranbbie l'en empêcha d'un geste.

— Laisse, dit Ranbbie, je m'en occupe.

D'un coup de baguette, les livres volèrent dans les airs et atterrirent d'eux-mêmes dans les bras de Ranbbie, en une pile bien droite. Matilde ne se laissa pas impressionner. D'un air sombre, sans daigner le remercier, elle prit les livres qu'il lui tendait aimablement et tourna les talons vers la porte que Ranbbie, en la devançant précipitamment, lui ouvrit juste à temps. Puis, avant qu'elle ne sorte de la boutique, il lui conseilla sur un ton qui se percevait comme un ordre :

— Fais attention à toi !

Le froid lui rafraîchit la figure lorsque Matilde sortit de chez Fleury et Bott. Les bras encombrés de livres, elle s'avança lentement sur le chemin, manquant de se faire bousculer par un troupeau de badauds qui n'avaient d'autre intention que de se ruer sur le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, et chercha du regard la boutique où Dumbledore devait l'attendre. Mais le nom que Dumbledore avait mentionné — quelque chose comme « _Bocal_ » ou « _Braguette_ » —, ne lui venait plus en mémoire. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, était qu'il serait au magasin de chaudrons avant qu'il ne s'y rende. Mais à cette heure-là, il ne devait forcément plus y être. Elle songea donc qu'elle reconnaîtrait peut-être le nom de la « _boutique de Braguette_ » si elle le voyait inscrit au-dessus d'une porte…

Marchant du côté gauche du chemin, elle scruta les panneaux et les écriteaux à la recherche d'un nom de boutique familier. Elle revit la boutique _« Tissard et Brodette »,_ d'où ressortaient trois sorcières avec quelques paquets à la main, puis le _« Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch »,_ ainsi que l' _« Apothicaire » _où elle revit, derrière la vitrine, ces choses répugnantes, flottantes dans des bocaux. Un hibou hulula soudain au dessus de sa tête et Matilde sursauta. Le volatile était perché sur le panneau de la boutique, qui se balançait doucement au vent dans un grincement continu.

_« Stupide hibou ! »_, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de celui qui l'avait harcelée chez elle en revenant du lycée.

En face de L' « Apothicaire », Matilde vit une boutique à l'allure sinistre avec des angles tordus par endroit. En s'approchant de plus près, elle put lire « _Le magasin de chaudrons »_ sur l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte. Dumbledore y était sûrement passé. Était-il encore à l'intérieur ? Devait-elle risquer d'y entrer pour jeter un coup d'œil ? Surveillant les alentours comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'illégal, elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le magasin. Un chat noir miaula au pied de la porte. Matilde se remémora alors la fois où elle avait trouvé ridicule que Catherine déclare un jour que les chats noirs étaient un présage de malheur. Son amie était tellement superstitieuse — au point de l'empêcher, à tous les coups, de passer sous les échelles inclinées contre les murs. Cependant, tout pouvait être possible à présent qu'elle se trouvait dans ce monde de fous et il y avait donc des chances que ce chat soit effectivement un présage de malheur.

Matilde s'arrêta.

« _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_ se demanda-t-elle, désemparée, les bras chargés de livres qui devenaient de plus en plus lourds.

Elle regarda à sa gauche au hasard et aperçut un énorme bâtiment dominant toutes les autres boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle avait tant tardé à le remarquer, puis elle trouva la réponse bien assez tôt : ayant la même blancheur que la neige, l'édifice avait tendance à disparaître derrière les innombrables flocons tourbillonnants dans l'air. Puis, soudain, la longue barbe argentée flottant dans le vent, Dumbledore fit son apparition, un gros chaudron à la main duquel dépassait un bout d'objet cylindrique. Apparemment, il revenait du grand bâtiment en question.

— Ah, tu es là, dit-il en souriant, dès qu'il fut à la hauteur de Matilde qui fut soulagée de le retrouver enfin. Pardonne-moi mais, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de télescopes usagés à la Boutique de Brocante (« _La Boutique de Brocante_, bien sûr, c'était ça le nom que je cherchais », pensa Matilde en soupirant), j'ai dû en acheter un neuf, ce qui ne me laissait plus assez de Gallions sur moi pour acheter ta baguette. J'ai donc dû me rendre chez _Gringotts..._ Je vois que tu as réussi à acheter tous tes livres, remarqua-t-il en désignant la pile de livres encombrants dans les bras de Matilde.

— Oui… répondit-elle timidement.

Elle espérait qu'il ne perçoive pas qu'il s'était passé des choses gênantes chez Fleury et Bott.

— Mets-les dans le chaudron, suggéra Dumbledore en le balançant au bout de sa main. Ça te libérera de la charge inutile qui pèse sur tes bras.

Matilde ne se fit pas prier, elle avait hâte de s'en débarrasser enfin. Elle les laissa tomber aussitôt dans la marmite, contre l'objet cylindrique qui s'avéra être le télescope neuf que Dumbledore venait d'acheter pour elle.

— Bien, dit Dumbledore d'un air enjoué, maintenant allons chez Ollivander.

Il se remit en marche et Matilde le suivit.

— C'est quoi _Gringotts_ ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils croisèrent sur leur passage deux sorciers à l'air mauvais qui lorgnaient Matilde.

Celle-ci, par prudence, se rapprocha un peu plus de Dumbledore.

— C'est la banque des sorciers, répondit-il. C'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde pour y déposer nos objets de valeurs…

Puis, d'un air amusé, il inclina la tête vers Matilde.

— Tiens donc, on dirait bien que ta cheville a fini par guérir toute seule…

— Ouais… marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné.

Mais Dumbledore n'insista pas et Matilde le remercia intérieurement.

— Nous y voilà ! annonça Dumbledore, un instant plus tard.

Il désigna une très petite boutique à l'aspect miteux où l'insigne au dessus de la porte indiquait : _« Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »._

— _Trois-cent-quatre-vingt-deux_ _avant Jésus-Christ_ ? relut Matilde, incrédule.

Elle s'approcha de la vitrine poussiéreuse, derrière laquelle une simple baguette était exposée sur un coussin pourpre et complètement usé.

— Cela fait des générations et des générations que les Ollivander tiennent cette boutique, informa Dumbledore sur un ton joyeux avant de pousser la porte.

Matilde hésita un moment, puis le suivit à l'intérieur d'une sombre petite pièce délabrée, étouffante de poussière. À part un petit bureau et une simple chaise en bois, il n'y avait que des milliers de petites boîtes rectangulaires qui s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond.

_« Non mais vraiment,_ songea Matilde en regardant ce fouillis de boîtes où des araignées avaient même fait des toiles par endroit, _les sorciers ne font donc jamais de ménage ? »_

— Dumbledore, retentit soudain une voix enrouée. Je vous attendais avec impatience, vous savez.

Un vieil homme échevelé aux yeux pâles avait surgi de l'ombre et rejoignait son bureau.

— Bonjour Ollivander, dit aimablement Dumbledore qui posa le chaudron rempli de livres à coté de la porte.

Ollivander regarda fixement Matilde, l'air avide. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de sa boutique.

— Alors, c'est elle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupte. C'est elle, la... la... ?

— Oui, c'est elle, répondit Dumbledore.

Il passa la main derrière le dos de Matilde et la poussa légèrement vers le fabricant de baguette, comme pour lui permettre de mieux la voir.

— Je n'ai jamais vendu de baguette à un Parguenais, avoua Ollivander d'un air songeur, sans jamais cesser d'observer Matilde de ses yeux pâles et brillants, ni aucun de mes ancêtres d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, elle sera la première Parguenaise à utiliser une baguette magique.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est un risque à prendre ? demanda aussitôt Matilde en s'imaginant se faire attaquer par une énorme baguette magique démente.

Dumbledore regarda alors intensément Ollivander comme s'il espérait qu'il réponde quelque chose d'important à sa question, mais le fabricant de baguette ne répondit pas. Il gardait résolument les yeux fixés sans vaciller sur Matilde. Alors Dumbledore brisa rapidement le silence :

— Nous devrions commencer, mon cher ami.

— Oui, bien sûr, dit précipitamment Ollivander.

Il sortit un long mètre ruban de sa poche puis fonça tout droit vers Matilde qui recula instinctivement d'un pas.

— Vous êtes priée d'allonger le bras, lui dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Hésitante, Matilde fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui demanda et observa avec curiosité les manœuvres du fabricant de baguette. Il lui mesura le bras, puis la main, puis du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude, puis du coude à l'épaule, puis des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule sans toutefois rien noter par écrit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers une étagère à la droite de son bureau. Matilde le vit dégager une boîte usée, à peine visible d'entre un tas d'autres boîtes qui menaçaient de s'écrouler dans toute la pièce, et revenir derrière son bureau en y faisant glisser le couvercle. Il en retira une longue baguette brunâtre qu'il tendit résolument vers elle.

— 36,4 centimètres en bois d'ébène, indiqua Ollivander, très souple. Son cœur contient un crin de licorne.

Matilde frissonna. Elle allongea lentement le bras pour toucher la baguette du bout des doigts, mais juste avant de parvenir à la frôler, elle suspendit son geste, soudain effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait bien se produire si elle la prenait.

— Allez-y, l'incita Ollivander, le regard brûlant, prenez-la !

Matilde lança un coup d'œil en biais vers Dumbledore et, puisqu'il l'encouragea également d'un signe de la tête à le faire, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'empara de la baguette en se fermant les yeux étroitement. Elle attendit ensuite qu'un quelconque évènement se produise, mais rien. C'était le silence total autour d'elle et la baguette se faisait sentir comme un vulgaire et ridicule bout de branche entre ses doigts.

— Mais il faut l'agiter ! dit Ollivander avec brusquerie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

De nouveau, Matilde regarda Dumbledore dans l'espoir qu'il lui ferait comprendre ce que le fabricant de baguette voulait dire par « _l'agiter_ », mais il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait concentré sur la baguette qu'elle serrait, dans l'attente probable qu'elle _l'agite_, justement. Alors Matilde décida d'essayer quelque chose. Elle pointa au hasard les boîtes derrière Ollivander et remua la baguette d'un coup sec.

Brusquement, une lumière vive jaillit avec force du bout de la baguette et Matilde bascula par derrière sur le sol. Une tonne de boîtes tombèrent ensuite, en rafale derrière le bureau où Ollivander s'en protégea aussitôt, les bras levés en croix au-dessus de sa tête, puis une étagère se renversa avec fracas à quelques centimètres de Matilde. Affolée, celle-ci roula précipitamment sur le côté et s'efforça de se relever à toute vitesse pour déguerpir de cet endroit soudain devenu démoniaque, mais au moment où elle esquissa le moindre mouvement, une boîte la frappa violemment sur la tête, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une averse de boîtes qui s'affaissèrent lourdement sur son corps, la faisant instantanément suffoquer dans la poussière.

— _Finite Incantatem !_ s'écria alors la voix de Dumbledore et tout s'arrêta aussitôt d'un coup.

Les dernières boîtes retombèrent sur le plancher dans des bruits mats parmi les baguettes éparpillées pêle-mêle dans toute la boutique et Matilde tremblait de tout son corps lorsqu'elle se releva en toussant. Elle regarda Dumbledore, apparemment le seul resté debout parmi les décombres de la pièce, et vit qu'il la dévisageait d'un air grave, la baguette encore dans les airs. Quant à Ollivander, couvert de poussière, il émergea lentement de derrière son bureau et promena ses yeux ahuris dans toute sa boutique chambardée.

— Je suis désolée… marmonna Matilde. Je n'aurais pas dû…

— Il lui faut essayer une autre baguette magique, lança Dumbledore d'une voix ferme à l'adresse d'Ollivander. Celle-ci n'avait évidemment pas la volonté de lui appartenir.

Il montra du doigt la baguette fendue que Matilde tenait encore entre ses doigts tremblants et Ollivander, visiblement toujours en état de choc, acquiesça fébrilement avant de disparaître derrière une étagère vacillante.

— Une autre baguette magique ? répéta Matilde, effarée. Mais vous avez vu ce que cette baguette à fait quand je l'ai agitée ? Si cet homme m'en donne une autre, il est certain que nous ne sortirons pas vivants d'ici !

Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas l'avoir écoutée. Ollivander avait refait son apparition au même moment.

— Peut-être que celle-ci ferait mieux l'affaire, dit-il en ouvrant une autre boîte pour en sortir une baguette un peu plus petite que la précédente. 17,6 centimètres en bois de vigne, elle contient un ventricule de dragon.

Il la présenta à Matilde mais celle-ci ne fut pas du tout convaincue.

— N'aie pas peur, la rassura Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Matilde laissa tomber la baguette brisée sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle s'avança néanmoins, lentement, en chancelant sur les nombreuses boîtes qui jonchaient le plancher, et se rendit à la hauteur d'Ollivander. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle tendit les doigts à contrecœur et prit la baguette sous le regard avide des deux sorciers.

— Maintenant, dit Ollivander à mi-voix, agitez-la. Mais _pas_ dans cette direction, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en détournant la baguette de son index pour la faire pointer ailleurs que sur lui.

Matilde tremblait toujours. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de déclencher une autre avalanche de boîtes sur sa tête. Mais, ressentant la forte pression qui pesait sur elle, elle n'eut guère le choix de l'agiter, visant cette fois une échelle servant à rejoindre les boîtes hors d'atteinte.

Ce fut alors une détonation semblable à un coup de canon qui se répercuta dans toute la petite pièce poussiéreuse. L'échelle éclata brusquement en milles morceaux qui fusèrent partout en tous les sens et Matilde, hurlant de toutes ses forces, lâcha aussitôt la baguette et porta rapidement les mains au-dessus de sa tête en guise de bouclier. Dès que tous les débris de l'échelle finirent par rejoindre les boîtes et les baguettes sur le parquet, Dumbledore, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix, s'écria une nouvelle fois :

— Il lui faut essayer une autre baguette !

— Non ! protesta Matilde, les jambes flageolantes, le visage égratigné à plusieurs endroits d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang. Je ne veux plus ! Ça devient ridicule ! Je vais finir par me faire tuer !

— Professeur Dumbledore, dit alors Ollivander d'un ton réticent, je peux toujours essayer de trouver une autre baguette qui pourrait peut-être se soumettre aux mains d'une Parguenaise, mais si vous permettez mon avis, la réaction considérable de ces deux baguettes à laquelle nous venons d'assister amène déjà la conclusion flagrante que les pouvoirs de cette jeune fille sont beaucoup trop forts pour être canalisés à l'intérieur d'une simple baguette. Par conséquent, je crains fort qu'aucune baguette ne veuille jamais d'elle comme maître…

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore, la mine songeuse, se mit alors à faire les cents pas parmi les fragments d'échelles et les décombres sur le sol poussiéreux, poussant les boîtes du bout des pieds. Et tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il s'efforçait à réfléchir à une solution rapidement, Matilde baissa la tête vers le sol et essuya du revers de la main les quelques gouttes de sang qui lui offusquaient les yeux. Elle se remémora les stylos qu'elle avait fait rouler d'eux-mêmes au courant des jours passés et Dumbledore lui avait affirmé qu'il était impossible à son âge — ou en temps normal — de faire bouger des objets sans l'aide d'une baguette magique. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas besoin d'une baguette… ?

Alors, d'un geste presque machinal, elle ouvrit la main au-dessus d'une des baguettes répandues au travers les boîtes sur le parquet, dans l'intention de l'attirer vers elle. Puis, comme si elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant, la baguette s'éleva dans les airs en tournoyant lentement sur elle-même et, contrairement à la première fois qu'elle en fit l'expérience, Matilde se laissa émerveiller par ce phénomène étrange. Elle observa le petit bâton innocent d'un air curieux, qui sembla soudain ne plus rien avoir en commun avec une baguette maléfique à présent qu'il se trouvait suspendu à quelques centimètres sous sa main, comme rattaché par un fil invisible.

— Intéressant, murmura Ollivander.

Intrigué, ses yeux pâles suivaient les mouvements que décrivait la baguette sous la main de Matilde.

Dumbledore s'immobilisa brusquement et leva les yeux vers elle à son tour. Sans jamais toucher la baguette une seule fois, Matilde la faisait maintenant flotter autour d'elle, lui fit exécuter des valses, l'éleva plus haut dans les airs et la rabaissa lentement, comme une sorte de long petit poisson en bois.

— Nous partons, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton abrupte en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

Matilde laissa aussitôt retomber la baguette par terre dans un bruit sourd. Voyant son air déterminé, elle ne tarda pas à le suivre, tout en envoyant une expression d'excuse par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse d'Ollivander.

Celui-ci lança d'un ton navré :

— Je suis désolé… Vraiment… J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir être le premier à vendre une baguette à une Parguenaise…

— Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir, assura Dumbledore en ramassant le chaudron rempli de livres, à présent recouverts de poussière, qu'il avait déposé contre la porte en entrant. Et je vous en remercie. À la prochaine, mon cher Ollivander, lança-t-il d'un ton courtois avant de sortir à l'extérieur, Matilde sur ses talons.


	8. En route pour la gare de King's Cross

**Salut,**

**Vous me faites tellement plaisir avec vos messages que je passe mon temps à retourner voir dans mes courriels, impatiente de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas, et de recueillir par la même occasion vos commentaires constructifs.**

**Bon, pour ce chapitre, je me suis attardée spécialement sur les répliques de Dumbledore dans ma correction. J'espère, Matsuyama, que ce sera mieux... Tu m'as fait sourire quand j'ai su que tu avais encore repéré mon accent :P Mais continu tes commentaires constructifs, j'aime ça, ça m'aide énormément (Je n'ai personne à qui je peux faire lire ma fic avant de la poster).**

**Et oui, Noumea, sois sans crainte, le Maître des potions sera bientôt de la partie. J'espère que tu aimes les histoires longues parce que l'aventure de Matilde n'a pas encore ''commencé''. Elle est loin de se douter que quelque chose d'encore pire que de devoir suivre des études à Poudlard l'attend...**

** Et pour finir, merci à toi aussi Charlotte. Encore là j'étais toute contente de recevoir ton mot hier soir. J'espère que ta connexion internet ne te causera pas d'ennui cette fois pour lire ce chapitre suivant...**

****Maintenant sans plus tarder... Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>**

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 8  
>En route pour la gare de King's Cross<strong>

— Je peux me débrouiller sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Matilde après avoir accepté sans protester que Dumbledore lui lance un sort de guérison sur ses égratignures au visage.

Elle le suivait présentement sur le chemin en direction d'une boutique nommée _« Madame Guipure, prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers »_.

— Oui… et non…, répondit vaguement Dumbledore en inclinant la tête poliment à l'adresse d'un homme à la cape bleue au passage. Il se peut, en effet, que tu parviennes à faire bien des choses sans baguette, mais il faudrait tout de même faire attention… L'usage d'une baguette serait plus prudent, selon moi.

— Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore eut soudain un air grave.

— Le but est d'amener tes pouvoirs magiques à se manifester le plus souvent possible, Matilde, mais je ne crois pas qu'en utilisant tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés sans baguette puisse vraiment t'apporter grand-chose de bon. Ce serait comme leur donner trop de liberté d'un coup… Pour ne rien te cacher, je redoute beaucoup le mystère qui se cache derrière. C'est une baguette qu'il te faut.

— Mais... puisque toutes les baguettes refusent de fonctionner avec moi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de vêtements où un gros ciseau jaune était accroché au-dessus de la vitrine, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

— Pas _toutes_, répondit-il à mi-voix et Matilde vit une étrange lueur briller au fond de ses yeux bleus.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? interrogea-t-elle précipitamment, avide de savoir s'il existait vraiment une baguette capable de ne pas déclencher une explosion dès qu'elle était agitée.

Mais Dumbledore ne répondit pas. L'air paisible, il poussa la porte de la boutique.

— Achetons plutôt les dernières choses sur ta liste et nous en reparlerons après, dit-il. Nous sommes attendus à Poudlard…

Après un regard soupçonneux jeté à Dumbledore, Matilde le suivit à l'intérieur. La pièce était étonnamment propre par rapport aux deux autres boutiques qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter. Mis à part les quelques mètres rubans, pique-aiguilles et dés à coudre éparpillés sur le tapis, tout était convenablement rangé à leur place. Des vêtements, la plupart de couleur noire, étaient exposés partout dans la boutique et des tabourets s'entassaient dans le fond du magasin.

— Je dois acheter quoi, là-dedans ? demanda Matilde à voix basse alors que Dumbledore allait saluer une petite femme replète aux cheveux grisonnants derrière le comptoir. Mes vêtements à moi ne feront pas l'affaire ?

Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question. Il discuta avec cette femme à l'air souriant et Matilde sortit donc sa liste de sa poche pour la survoler rapidement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur le mot _« uniforme »_ et son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle ne fut pas très enchantée de savoir qu'apparemment, à Poudlard, l'uniforme était de mise. Porter un chapeau pointu et une cape noire ne la réjouissait pas du tout, mais puisqu'il le fallait…

Soupirant, elle s'approcha d'un présentoir indiquant : _« Gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon »._ Vu que, justement, des gants figuraient sur sa liste de vêtements à se procurer, elle entreprit donc d'en choisir une paire, en fouillant dans le panier avec curiosité. Ils avaient tous une texture rocailleuse, un peu rugueuse au toucher, et présentaient tous des couleurs différentes. Matilde trouva une couleur similaire à celle de la bourse de Dumbledore et les enfila dans ses mains pour les essayer. Elle remua les doigts avec intérêt. La pointure était parfaite.

— Matilde, appela soudain Dumbledore, tu peux venir par ici, s'il te plaît ?

Sans ôter les gants de ses mains, elle le rejoint vite devant le comptoir où la femme replète lui souriait aimablement à côté de Dumbledore. Puis Matilde surprit son reflet dans un miroir suspendu à la droite d'un grand portrait qui représentait un homme portant une cape vert céladon, coiffé d'un chapeau melon. Elle constata alors qu'elle était complètement grisonnante à cause de la poussière de chez Ollivander. Brusquement gênée, d'un geste fébrile, elle entreprit immédiatement de balayer la poussière de son manteau.

— Je te présente Mme Guipure, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, et elle va prendre tes mesures.

Matilde lui adressa un faible sourire et Mme Guipure s'avança instantanément vers elle. Elle lui passa un mètre ruban autour de la taille, puis des épaules, des bras… Et tout en se faisant mesurer ainsi de toute part, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ollivander qui lui avait réservé le même scénario avant de tenter de lui vendre une baguette. Encore heureux que l'homme derrière le comptoir de Fleury et Bott ne l'ait pas mesuré lui aussi avant de lui permettre d'acheter ses livres…

Soudain, dès que Mme Guipure eut terminé et s'éloigna pour aller chercher son uniforme, le grand portait de l'homme au chapeau melon, derrière le comptoir qui lui faisait face, cligna des yeux. _Sembla _avoir cligné des yeux. Matilde n'était pas sûre. Et même s'il l'avait vraiment fait, pourquoi s'affoler ? Tout pouvait être insensé dans ce monde. Mais lorsque l'homme du portrait ferma subitement les paupières, au grand désarroi de Matilde, et se mit ensuite à ronfler bruyamment, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un air interrogatif.

— Le portrait bouge ?

— En fait, répondit Dumbledore d'un air amusé, je dirais plutôt qu'il dort.

— Oui, mais pourquoi il dort ? C'est quand même un portait…

— Probablement qu'il a eu une dure journée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit Dumbledore en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Au même moment, tandis que Matilde fixait Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'une meilleure réponse, Mme Guipure réapparut derrière le comptoir, les bras chargés de vêtements noirs.

— Voilà, déclara-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse en déposant sa charge sur le comptoir. Tout y est !

Elle alla chercher un grand papier brun, et revint envelopper les vêtements en un gros paquet rattaché d'un cordon.

— Ça fera vingt-sept Gallions et trois Mornilles, avec les gants que Mademoiselle porte, dit Mme Guipure, toujours joviale.

Matilde enleva aussitôt ses gants et sortit la bourse de sa poche tandis que Dumbledore prit le gros paquet pour le mettre dans le chaudron avec les livres et la poussière. Matilde avait momentanément envie — sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement — de montrer à Dumbledore qu'elle avait appris toute seule comment payer avec de l'argent de sorcier. Elle compta les Gallions dans sa main et les déposa sur le comptoir, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil l'expression de Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'observait au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune sans dire un mot, paisible, le visage affichant son habituel air enjoué.

— Je crois que tout y est, déclara Matilde en poussant les vingt-sept Gallions et trois Mornilles vers Mme Guipure.

— Merci et passez une belle journée ! dit-elle alors que Dumbledore s'inclinait pour la saluer.

Matilde remit la bourse dans sa poche, enfila ses gants dans ses mains, et se hâta vers la porte la première, suivie de Dumbledore qui transportait son chaudron. Lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'extérieur, le ciel s'était assombri un peu et la neige tombait plus lourdement.

— Nous avons enfin tout ? demanda Matilde en faisant crisser la neige sous ses pieds.

— Oui, répondit Dumbledore, nous pouvons enfin nous diriger vers Poudlard.

— Nous n'y allons pas par Portoloin, j'espère, dit Matilde d'un air effrayé.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

— Non. Tu te rendras par le Poudlard Express. Il partira de la Gare de King's Cross à dix-sept heures précises.

Il sortit sa montre en or de sa poche et la consulta de nouveau.

— C'est-à-dire, dans une demi-heure. Il faut donc se dépêcher.

— Vous allez venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la gare, mais tu feras le voyage seule à bord du train. Je suis attendu à Poudlard en urgence.

— Mais ça n'a pas de sens, fit remarquer Matilde, confuse. Vous venez juste de me dire que ce train menait justement à Poudlard.

— C'est exacte.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas faire le voyage avec moi ?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et laissa soudain paraître un air narquois.

— Je croyais que ma présence te gênait…

Matilde ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt et détourna les yeux, le visage embrasé. Certes, cet homme l'énervait au début, mais à présent, elle se surprenait à ne plus vouloir qu'il la laisse. Elle reconnaissait que Dumbledore avait néanmoins réussi à gagner sa confiance et que maintenant, elle se voyait totalement dépendante de lui. Elle se sentait tellement petite dans ce monde déroutant, plein de magie, et c'était auprès de lui qu'elle recueillait la sécurité. Mais tout ça, elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer…

— Je posais la question, c'est tout, marmonna-t-elle, soudain très intéressée par ses bottines qui accumulaient la neige sur leur bout. De toute façon, si vous êtes attendu à Poudlard, vous ne pourrez pas faire autrement que de prendre le train aussi, non ?

— Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express serait trop long, expliqua Dumbledore, et je dois me rendre à Poudlard rapidement.

— Et comment allez-vous faire ça ?

— Je vais transplaner.

— Transplaner, c'est comme un Portoloin ?

— Semblable, mais sans l'aide d'un objet et encore plus étourdissant, affirma Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

— Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas transplaner, moi aussi ? demanda précipitamment Matilde.

Dumbledore émit quelques rires.

— Après l'expérience du Portoloin, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

Ils étaient arrivés au pied du mur de briques rouges où le Chaudron Baveur les attendait derrière.

— C'était différent ! s'indigna Matilde. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec le Portoloin et je ne croyais pas encore à la magie. Je suis certaine que je peux transplaner sans problème.

— J'insiste pour que tu prennes le Poudlard Express, Matilde, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique. C'est par ce moyen de transport que tous les élèves se rendent à Poudlard et, de toute manière, tu ne détiens pas encore ton permis de transplanage.

Les briques du mur se remirent à se déplacer pour faire réapparaître l'ouverture et Dumbledore entra à l'intérieur du pub. Matilde le suivit d'un air contrarié. L'idée de se retrouver seule à bord d'un train, sûrement bondé de sorciers, ne la séduisait pas du tout.

— Et si je me faisais attaquer dans ce train ? dramatisa-t-elle en traversant le pub derrière Dumbledore.

— Oh, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura-t-il.

Après avoir salué Tom au passage, il alla ouvrir la porte du pub et invita Matilde à sortir avant lui.

— Et si ça peux te rassurer, ajouta-t-il aimablement, tu seras probablement la seule personne à bord du train en ce temps-ci de l'année.

Lorsque Matilde mit les pieds de nouveau à l'extérieur, elle remarqua une voiture stationnée non loin de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Dumbledore s'y hâta.

— C'est une voiture empruntée au ministère, expliqua-t-il en voyant la mine interrogative de Matilde. Elle nous conduira à la gare de King's Cross qui n'est pas très loin d'ici.

— Mais vous m'aviez mentionné, tout à l'heure, avant de prendre le Portoloin, que les sorciers n'utilisaient pas ce genre de moyens de transport, s'étonna Matilde.

— J'avais dit : « pas _tous _», rectifia-t-il en souriant. Il est nécessaire que le ministère détient des voitures lorsqu'il s'agit de voyager dans les villes de Moldus. Il faut faire preuve de discrétion, tu sais.

Dumbledore ouvrit la portière arrière avec un grincement de ferraille et invita Matilde à s'asseoir sur la banquette. Un instant plus tard, la portière opposée s'ouvrit et le chaudron rempli de fournitures scolaires retentit contre elle, suivi de Dumbledore.

— Nous pouvons y aller, déclara celui-ci à l'adresse du chauffeur qui embraya aussitôt.

La voiture déferla dans une secousse et Matilde boucla précipitamment sa ceinture de sécurité.

— Quand vous parlez du _ministère_, demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore tandis que la voiture s'engageait dans un chemin bondé de piétons, vous parlez de _votre_ ministère ?

— Je parle du ministère de la Magie, en effet, répondit Dumbledore, l'air paisible.

Le regard tourné vers la ville au dehors, il avait croisé ses doigts sur sa robe de sorcier.

— Et il fait en sorte de garder secret l'existence de la magie, c'est ça ? poursuivit Matilde.

— C'est l'une de leur première mission, effectivement, répondit Dumbledore sans détacher ses yeux bleus du décor qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il s'efforce, par tous les moyens, d'empêcher les Moldus à se rendre compte de l'existence d'une communauté magique.

— Ah bon, dit nonchalamment Matilde.

Baissant les yeux sur le chaudron à son côté, elle songea finalement que c'était mieux ainsi. Le monde n'aurait tout simplement pas été prêt à accepter une telle communauté magique — il ne le serait jamais d'ailleurs. Même elle, Matilde, n'était pas tout à fait prête à l'accepter encore. Elle ressentait toujours du ressentiment envers le fait qu'elle avait dû quitter rapidement son lieu familial pour venir perdre sa vie à étudier la magie.

D'un geste machinal, Matilde passa une main sous le paquet de Mme Guipure dans le chaudron et le souleva pour se permettre de lire le titre du livre qui se cachait en dessous.

— « _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger »,_ lut-elle à voix basse.

— C'est un livre dont tu auras besoin pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du Mal, informa Dumbledore, l'air absent.

— C'est en rapport avec la Magie Noire ? demanda-t-elle en laissant retomber mollement le paquet sur le livre.

— Oui. Cette matière est enseignée par le professeur Harvey cette année.

— Ah bon. Alors ce n'est plus le même professeur que l'année précédente, nota Matilde.

— En effet. Depuis quelques années, aucun professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal n'est jamais resté plus d'une année à Poudlard, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton détaché.

Matilde frissonna. Elle n'osa pas demander pourquoi, de peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose d'atroce au sujet des professeurs en lien avec la Magie Noire.

Après quelques minutes de lourd silence qui avaient semblé vouloir s'éterniser, la voiture s'immobilisa enfin devant la gare de King's Cross.

— Nous sommes arrivés à destination, déclara inutilement le chauffeur.

— Un grand merci à vous, s'inclina Dumbledore poliment avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir à l'extérieur.

Matilde fit de même et empoigna le chaudron pour le sortir du véhicule. Lorsqu'elle le souleva, elle constata avec surprise qu'il n'était guère plus lourd qu'un chaudron rempli de plumes.

_« Étrange… »,_ pensa-t-elle en le balançant au bout de son bras avec fascination.

— Tu viens ? la pressa Dumbledore et Matilde le rejoint rapidement devant la gare.

Ils entrèrent par les grandes portes et parmi les gens grouillant dans toute la place, certains regardaient Dumbledore d'un air intrigué, sinon outré. Matilde se sentit gênée de marcher aux côtés d'un homme à l'air si bizarre, surtout avec un chaudron à la main. Et puis, d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle, comment, diable, un train de sorciers pouvait-il se trouver dans une gare remplie de gens normaux ?

— Voilà, dit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant devant une barrière située entre les quais 9 et 10. C'est le passage secret menant au quai 9 ¾.

— Le quai 9 ¾ ? répéta Matilde d'un air méfiant, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer d'aberrant encore.

— Oui, le quai 9 ¾. Il te suffit de courir droit devant toi, en direction de la barrière, sans t'arrêter…

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, effarée. Vous voulez que j'aille me fracasser sur cette barrière ?

Et au plus profond agacement de Matilde, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

— Tu ne sentiras rien, promis, assura-t-il. C'est magique, soit sans crainte. Maintenant, je dois malheureusement te quitter à l'instant. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un billet de couleur lilas sur lequel « _quai 9 ¾_ » y était inscrit en lettres blanches. Ne perds pas ce billet.

Matilde le prit et le mit dans sa poche avec la bourse qu'elle effleura au passage. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remise à Dumbledore.

— Tenez, dit-elle en la ressortant aussitôt pour la lui rendre, c'est votre bourse.

— Oh, garde-la, dit Dumbledore. Elle te sera utile pour grignoter un peu à bord du train. Il te faudra aussi que tu n'oublies pas d'enfiler ton uniforme avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

— D'accord… dit Matilde en remettant la bourse dans sa poche. Mais vous ne voulez pas passer la barrière avec moi ? implora-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas. Je dois partir maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'un ton navré.

Puis il ajouta d'un air enjoué :

— Je te souhaite un bon voyage !

Matilde regarda la barrière devant elle et sentit son estomac se nouer.

— Vous... vous êtes sûr que je ne sentirais rien ? Peut-être que la barrière ne me reconnaîtra pas comme une sorcière et refusera de me… ?

Matilde s'interrompit. Dumbledore n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Elle était donc seule, avec un chaudron rempli de livres, de vêtements, d'accessoires scolaires et de poussière, au beau milieu de gens normaux qui la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

**Demain, étant donné que je ne serai pas chez moi de la journée, il me sera impossible de corriger le prochain chapitre et de le publier ensuite. Mais si l'occasion se présente (parce que j'ai plusieurs choses à rendre aujourd'hui) j'essaierai de poster la suite ce soir pour compenser. Sinon, je serais obligée de vous donner rendez-vous lundi... ****En espérant de ne pas trop vous faire languir... **


	9. Le Poudlard Express

**Merci à XxMiyuxX pour avoir rajouté ma fic dans ses favoris !**

******Pour vous tous, voici enfin la suite des aventures de Matilde ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !****  
><strong>

******(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>****

******(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>****

**Chapitre 9  
>Le Poudlard Express<strong>

La barrière se dressait devant Matilde, comme une menace, et il fallait qu'elle s'élance vers ces barreaux droits et solides. Pourquoi, dans ce monde magique, tout sortait de l'ordinaire ? pensa-t-elle, irritée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les gens continuaient à marcher paisiblement dans les environs, sans se soucier d'elle, à part certains qui lui lançaient des coups d'œil intrigués. Ces gens normaux qui ne savaient même pas que la magie existait… Eux, au moins, pouvaient vivre tranquillement leur vie sans avoir peur d'être tués par des pouvoirs magiques trop puissants. Pourquoi cette histoire lui était-elle arrivée, justement à elle ?

Matilde vit une cabine téléphonique à proximité et elle eut l'envie soudaine d'appeler ses parents. En avait-elle le droit ? Et pourquoi pas ? Un petit appel juste pour rassurer ses parents qu'elle allait bien ne devait sûrement déranger personne... Elle s'avança alors, d'un pas résolu, vers la cabine, en contournant les gens. Mais lorsqu'elle décrocha le combiné, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas de pièces de monnaie sur elle. Tout son argent de poche était resté dans sa valise et elle n'avait, en sa disposition, que de l'argent de sorciers qui s'avérait bien inutile en ce moment. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait être en mesure de lui refiler une pièce ?

— Pardon monsieur, dit Matilde, d'une petite voix, à un homme vêtu d'un imperméable bleu, qui passait devant elle. Vous n'auriez pas… ?

— Excusez-moi, mais je suis pressé, répondit-il brutalement en accélérant le pas.

Matilde, offusquée, se retourna vers le suivant :

— Pardon, monsieur… ?

Mais, comme le précédent, celui-ci ne manifesta aucun intérêt et passa tout droit.

« _Décidément, ce sont tous des cons, ici ! »_ pensa Matilde, insultée.

— Mademoiselle, dit soudain une voix de femme derrière elle.

Matilde fit volte-face. Elle crut un instant que quelqu'un allait enfin lui venir en aide, mais ses espoirs s'écroulèrent aussitôt lorsque la femme lui demanda :

— Vous ne semblez pas utiliser le téléphone. Est-ce que je peux passer un appel ?

Le regard sombre, Matilde lui tendit le téléphone et retourna se faufiler indolemment dans la foule. Elle revint devant la barrière, à son point de départ, et son estomac se contracta de nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'assommer sur cette barrière. Si seulement elle avait pu appeler ses parents : ils auraient peut-être pu lui redonner un peu le moral…

Encore une fois, Matilde regarda autour d'elle. Elle cherchait une aide quelconque qui ne venait pas. Tout ces gens allaient sûrement se moquer d'elle lorsqu'ils la verraient se ruer vers la barrière pour la percuter de plein fouet.

Une grosse horloge suspendue à un mur indiquait : 16h55. Matilde sentit brusquement la panique s'emparer d'elle : il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que le train ne parte sans elle ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Fixant la barrière, elle s'élança alors, serrant le chaudron dans sa main droite, marchant de plus en plus vite. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas de la barrière, elle fut incapable de continuer. Par peur soudaine, elle s'arrêta net, manquant de glisser par terre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_« Je ne serai jamais capable de faire ça !_ pensa-t-elle, haletante, complètement désemparée._ Je me sens trop ridicule ! Pourtant, il le faut bien ! Je vais rater le train… Allez Matilde, _s'exhorta-t-elle alors,_ tu peux y arriver ! »_

Elle retourna sur ses pas et refit face à la barrière. Des gens passaient devant elle sans lui prêter attention. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle essaya de se calmer, puis elle s'élança de nouveau en courant de toutes ses forces. Elle vit la barrière se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et ferma alors les yeux pour attendre le choc. Mais au lieu de frapper quelque chose de dur et de solide comme elle s'y était attendue, c'est quelque chose de gros et de mou qu'elle percuta de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra brutalement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle avait heurté un homme corpulent aux cheveux épais qui avait malencontreusement passé devant elle.

— Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Matilde.

Bien des gens s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène d'un air curieux.

Encore sur le dos, l'homme tentait de se relever avec difficulté. Alors Matilde se leva immédiatement pour lui prêter main forte, mais il la repoussa avec brusquerie.

— Tu es folle ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Va te faire soigner !

Il réussit à se relever à grand-peine et ramassa sa valise qui avait glissé un peu plus loin dans sa chute. Après un regard menaçant vers une Matilde profondément embarrassée, il s'éloigna en fulminant des paroles inaudibles parmi la foule.

« _Raté !_ pensa Matilde, désespérée,_ et je dois recommencer en plus… »_

Elle ramassa le chaudron, qu'elle avait échappé dans sa collision, et remit à l'intérieur les livres et le paquet poussiéreux qui s'étaient répandus sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle souleva le chaudron, elle hoqueta avec surprise : il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne l'était avant qu'elle ne l'échappe. Le sortilège de légèreté ne faisait donc plus effet.

Consultant une seconde fois l'horloge sur le mur, Matilde vit qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes. Son cœur se serra : il fallait faire vite ! Rassemblant toutes ses énergies et son courage, elle ne se donna plus le droit de penser et s'avança précipitamment vers la barrière. Puis, au moment où elle croyait la heurter douloureusement, elle vit le décor de la gare basculer pour laisser place à un immense nuage de vapeur grise. Matilde marcha lentement sur un sol de pierres, quelque peu déconcertée, et aperçut enfin le Poudlard Express. Un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai 9 ¾ et un homme qui s'avéra être le contrôleur du train s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif.

— Vous arrivez juste à temps, lui dit-il, vous avez votre billet ?

Matilde mit la main dans sa poche et ressortit le billet que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Elle le tendit au contrôleur qui le prit aussitôt.

— Embarquez à bord, Mademoiselle. Nous partons à l'instant !

Impressionnée par l'immense engin écarlate qui crachait ses volutes de vapeur sur l'étendue du quai désert, Matilde suivit l'homme, en traînant le gros chaudron à bout de bras, et monta à bord du train. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit coulisser la porte du premier compartiment à sa droite, jeta le lourd chaudron sur l'une des deux banquettes et s'affala sur celle d'en face. Matilde ferma les yeux, soupira de soulagement, et se félicita d'avoir réussi : elle était enfin dans le train, en route pour Poudlard.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était bel et bien parvenue à passer la barrière. Un peu plus et elle repartait chez elle en taxi… L'idée n'aurait pas été mauvaise, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas été fier d'elle, ni ses parents d'ailleurs. Et de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle guérisse de ces Pouvoirs Fortifiés qui grouillaient — apparemment — à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle était consciente que cela risquerait de prendre du temps. Mais si elle s'appliquait, elle pourrait revenir plus tôt chez elle et reprendre ses projets d'avenir. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait de retour à temps pour Noël…

Le convoi s'ébranla et se mit à vibrer à mesure qu'il prit de la vitesse. Matilde regarda par la fenêtre et ne vit que du noir : en cette mi-novembre, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se demanda combien de temps le voyage durerait. L'Écosse était tout de même loin de Londres.

À présent, Matilde se laissait peu à peu emporter par la fatigue. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient et il ne lui a fallu que de quelques instants de somnolence pour qu'elle sombre enfin dans un sommeil profond.

Un _bang !_ tonitruant retentit brusquement et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Encore engourdie par le sommeil, elle mit un peu de temps à se souvenir où elle était. Puis elle aperçut le chaudron, roulant de côté sur le sol, secoué par les vibrassions du train — les livres, le paquet renfermant l'uniforme de Poudlard, le télescope neuf, une balance en cuivre et une boîte carré (qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'alors) étaient répandus sur tout le plancher du compartiment.

Matilde se redressa sur la banquette en se frottant les yeux et saisit la boîte. Celle-ci émettait des cliquetis venant de l'intérieur. Intriguée, elle la posa sur ses genoux et entreprit de dénouer le cordon qui rattachait le couvercle. Mais, lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir la boîte, elle constata avec déception qu'il ne s'agissait seulement que de quelques fioles anodines en verre dont certaines s'étaient brisées en plusieurs morceaux, suite au choc causé par le chaudron en tombant en bas de la banquette.

Matilde mit la boite de coté et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose qui lui indiquerait où elle se trouvait, mais la nuit noire l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps avait-elle dormi et combien de temps restait-il au voyage. Après avoir observé les alentours dans l'espoir d'y voir une horloge, elle finit tout simplement par se maudire de ne pas avoir eu la brillante idée de porter sa montre bracelet. Puis elle prit le paquet de Mme Guipure dans l'intention d'enfiler l'uniforme. Si le convoi arrivait bientôt à destination, il fallait qu'elle soit prête. Elle n'avait pas envie de paniquer encore à la dernière minute.

Elle enleva alors ses gants en peau de dragon et le manteau qu'elle avait porté toute la journée, et déchira le papier brun du paquet couvert de poussière. Elle y découvrit trois robes noires, une longue cape d'hiver avec des attaches en argent et un chapeau pointu. Le chapeau pointu était ridicule. Matilde n'était pas très enchantée par le fait qu'elle devrait le porter. D'ailleurs, aucun de ces vêtements noirs ne la séduisaient. C'était donc à contrecœur qu'elle entreprit de se changer rapidement, jetant son pull vert lime et son jeans sur la banquette contre la boîte de fioles, tout en lançant nerveusement des coups d'œil vers la vitre de la porte du compartiment pour s'assurer que personne ne venait l'observer derrière.

Lorsqu'elle fut toute habillée de l'uniforme de Poudlard (omettant tout de même de se coiffer du chapeau), Matilde contempla son reflet qui apparaissait sur la vitre noire du compartiment, et dut s'admettre que c'était moins terrible qu'elle ne le croyait : Mme Guipure avait si bien pris ses mesures que la robe mettait en valeur sa taille et ses courbes. De toute évidence, elle était bien plus jolie dans cette tenue que dans son pull vert lime.

Matilde se rassit sur le bout de la banquette, où reposait le chaudron avant qu'il ne glisse sur le sol avec fracas, et se surprit à espérer revoir Dumbledore bientôt. Sa bienveillance et son air enjoué lui manquaient déjà. Aussitôt, elle secoua la tête, comme pour refouler ces pensées qu'elle qualifia d'absurdes, et envisagea plutôt de s'occuper à lire quelques livres de magie pour passer le temps. Elle lut le titre du premier livre qui lui tomba sous les yeux et se courba pour s'en saisir. Le livre violet des sorts et enchantements de Miranda Fauconnette, incrusté de lettres dorées, devait être utile pour aider ses pouvoirs à se manifester. Pourquoi ne pas apprendre quelques tours de magie maintenant ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, tout simplement, se répondit sombrement Matilde. Cependant, elle était certaine qu'elle arriverait sans problème à effectuer tous ces tours magiques sans l'aide d'un stupide bout de bois. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié les inquiétudes de Dumbledore face à ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés, mais elle restait néanmoins sceptique à l'idée que le mystère caché derrière ses pouvoirs se révèle vraiment dangereux. Selon elle, faire rouler des stylos dans sa direction ne ressemblait en rien à de la Magie Noire…

Elle ouvrit donc le livre à une page au hasard et découvrit le sortilège _Collaporta_ : un sort permettant de verrouiller les portes. Ce sortilège était décrit avec beaucoup de techniques et de théories et il fallait arriver à maîtriser un quelconque mouvement avec la baguette magique pour le réussir. Mais elle releva la tête vers la porte du compartiment et voulut essayer néanmoins le sortilège sans baguette. Pourquoi attendre ? Encouragée par la pensée que plus elle ferait de la magie, plus elle guérirait de la pression de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais, et plus vite elle retournerait chez elle, Matilde allongea la main, pointa la poignée de ses doigts, et d'une voix fébrile, elle marmonna :

— _Collaporta !_

Tenant toujours la pose, elle attendit que quelque chose se produise, mais au lieu de ça, elle se sentit vite ridicule. Mais elle se leva quand même vers la porte et alla actionner la poignée. La porte coulissa et se referma sans problème et Matilde conclut alors que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Soupirant de déception, elle retourna s'asseoir. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas été assez concentrée sur son objectif ? Elle fixa de nouveau la poignée et insista de toutes ses forces pour que celle-ci se barre. Puis, sentant que la concentration était à son maximum, elle tendit les doigts et s'écria d'une voix plus assurée :

— _Collaporta !_

Un déclic retentit.

— Ça a marché ! s'exclama-t-elle d'allégresse en bondissant de la banquette pour se ruer sur la porte.

Celle-ci refusait maintenant de s'ouvrir.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle retourna s'asseoir, ressaisit son livre d'enchantements et tourna les pages énergiquement. Elle s'arrêta sur la formule _Wingardium Leviosa_, un sortilège de lévitation. Un sort facile, puisque Matilde l'avait déjà exercé sur une baguette chez Ollivander. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle se souvint de n'avoir prononcé aucune formule... Ce pourrait-il qu'elle puisse réaliser tous les sorts et enchantements de ce livre, sans baguette et sans formules ? Ce serait trop simple…

Matilde regarda son pull vert lime sur la banquette devant elle, plissa les yeux, et refit le même geste théâtrale de la main, sans toutefois prononcer de paroles. Aussitôt, le pull s'éleva au-dessus de la banquette et se dirigea lentement vers elle en tournoyant sur lui-même, comme s'il était plongé dans une eau invisible. Ravie que ce soit si facile, elle repoussa son pull dans les airs et, d'un geste leste du doigt, le reposa aisément sur la boîte de fioles au coté de son jeans et de son manteau. Elle redressa ensuite le livre devant ses yeux avides.

— _Evanesco_, lut-elle à voix haute.

Ce sortilège permettait de faire disparaître des objets, des liquides ou des taches. Matilde regarda à nouveau vers la banquette en face et s'efforça alors de faire disparaître son pull. Soudain, en se concentrant de la sorte, elle vit que de la fumée noire et opaque commença à s'échapper du pull. Elle cessa brusquement sa manœuvre. Bizarre, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle prévoyait… La fumée s'intensifia rapidement et se répandit sur le jeans, puis sur le manteau... Horrifiée, Matilde se rua précipitamment sur la porte et tourna la poignée dans l'intention de sortir et d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir : elle était toujours sous le sortilège du Collaporta.

— À l'aide ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte tandis que, derrière elle, ses vêtements se consumaient dans un épais nuage noir. S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un !

Elle s'efforça alors de se concentrer et d'essayer de déverrouiller la porte, mais la panique qui lui était trop élevée lui bloquait le cerveau.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Désemparée, elle s'adossa à la porte, le cœur lui martelant littéralement les côtes. Puis, avec stupéfaction, elle vit la fumée se dissiper et s'éclipser aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. La banquette se retrouvait maintenant intacte, mais complètement dépourvue de ses affaires.

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ se demanda-t-elle, effarée._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Son pull, son jeans, son manteau et la boîte contenant les fioles de verre brisé s'étaient totalement envolés.

Des coups frappèrent soudain à la porte derrière elle et Matilde fit volte-face.

— Ça va à l'intérieur ? demanda une vieille femme à l'air inquiet derrière un chariot rempli de friandises.

Matilde lui fit signe que oui à travers la vitre et afficha un sourire nerveux pour tenter de la rassurer. À présent qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de s'affoler, elle se sentit stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

La femme mit la main sur la poignée et, comme la porte refusait de s'ouvrir, elle regarda Matilde avec l'air de dire : _« Mais ouvre donc ! »_.

— Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, répondit Matilde à travers la vitre.

Et elle lui montra d'un geste inutile que rien ne se produisait lorsqu'elle actionnait la poignée.

La femme roula les yeux d'un air agacé et sortit sa baguette. Après un déclic, la porte coulissa et Matilde ressentit l'embarras au même moment.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle, gênée.

Silencieusement, la femme rangea sa baguette sous son tablier et promena ses yeux sur les fournitures scolaires en désordre, éparpillées sur le sol. Enfin, elle demanda :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— R-rien, tout va bien, assura Matilde nerveusement. C'est seulement le chaudron qui a glissé de la banquette et qui a tout renversé son contenu…

— Et c'est ça qui vous a fait hurler à ce point ?

— Heu…, répondit Matilde, mal à l'aise. Disons que j'ai eu un peu peur du chaudron…

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots sans réfléchir, elle trouva vite son mensonge bien peu convainquant. Mais elle songea ensuite qu'il avait dû être efficace, puisqu'elle vit la femme l'observer un moment, d'abord sceptique, puis hausser les épaules avant de prendre soudain un air professionnel en s'éclaircissant la voix bruyamment :

— Vous voulez acheter quelque chose ? demanda-elle en désignant son chariot. Fondant au chaudron ? Chocogrenouilles ? Dragées surprises ?

— Quoi… ? Heu… non, ça va… Merci…

— Pas même un bon jus de citrouille glacé ? insista la femme. Après toutes ces heures de sommeil, vous devriez sûrement avoir soif, si ?

En effet, Matilde avait très soif et faim, et un jus — même à la saveur de citrouille — n'aurait pas été de refus. Néanmoins, elle se rappela que la bourse de Dumbledore se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau anéanti par la fumée. Matilde n'avait donc plus d'argent.

— Non merci, répondit-elle tristement. Ça va aller…

— Ah… D'accord…

L'air déçu, la femme poussa donc son chariot pour s'en retourner.

— Oh, mais attendez, s'empressa de s'écrier Matilde.

La femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Vous ne pourriez pas me dire si on arrive bientôt à Poudlard ?

La femme, qui avait visiblement espéré que Matilde se ravise au sujet du jus de citrouille, prit aussitôt un air lassé.

— Environ une heure, lança-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin entre les compartiments.

Matilde retourna s'asseoir et croisa les bras. Au moins, elle avait dormi tout le voyage, mais il lui restait tout de même une heure à tuer et il était hors de question qu'elle remette le nez dans ces livres. D'ailleurs, elle avait été idiote d'exercer la magie sans baguette alors que Dumbledore l'avait déjà mise en garde au sujet de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Ça aurait pu être pire ! Elle avait maintenant perdu son manteau avec la bourse et sa boîte de fioles. Pour le reste, elle s'en fichait bien : son pull vert lime et ses jeans ne lui manqueraient pas. Encore heureux que ses gants en cuir de dragon avaient été épargnés : ceux-ci avaient glissé en bas de la banquette au moment de l'incident.

Pour passer le temps, Matilde décida de ramasser son fouillis. Elle vida le chaudron du reste de poussière venant de chez Ollivander et remit proprement les livres dedans après les avoir époussetés un par un. Elle y déposa ensuite la balance et le télescope à leur coté, ainsi que les gants, les deux autres robes noires et le chapeau pointu ridicule. Puis, après avoir plié soigneusement la cape d'hiver qu'elle posa sur la banquette, elle retourna s'asseoir, recroisa les bras et fixa le tas de poussière du chaudron, qui recouvrait à présent une partie du plancher entre les banquettes.

Comme le temps pouvait sembler long lorsqu'on était impatient, surtout quand la faim et la soif se faisaient ressentir cruellement !

Enfin, après s'être tourné les pouces durant un temps qui s'était éternisé, Matilde sentit que le train perdait de la vitesse. Les roues crissèrent sur les rails et le convoi s'arrêta dans une secousse. Matilde se leva aussitôt, s'emmitoufla dans la cape noire d'hiver et, saisissant son lourd chaudron au passage, s'engouffra d'un pas hâtif dans le couloir en direction de la sortie.

Tout était calme et sombre lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur. Des volutes de vapeur tapissaient le sol du quai minuscule, plongé dans la pénombre. La température était devenue très froide et Matilde remonta le col de sa cape sous la neige qui tombait par gros flocons. Un chemin étroit s'étendait dans l'obscurité. Plissant les yeux, elle vit une petite lueur qui valsait au loin et qui grossissait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Puis une ombre gigantesque se découpa autour de la lueur. Matilde sentit ses entrailles se glacer de terreur : un monstre s'avançait dans sa direction. Pétrifiée, elle lâcha son chaudron qui atterrit dans la neige dans un bruit étouffé et recula d'un pas.

— Ah, te voilà ! dit le monstre d'un ton amical qui ne collait pas du tout à son aspect terrifiant.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près de Matilde, celle-ci put alors discerner, à la lueur de sa lanterne, qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable géant au visage hirsute.

— Q-qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et où est Dumbledore ?

— Rubeus Hagrid, Gardiens des clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard, se présenta-t-il d'un ton important, en portant sa gigantesque main à sa poitrine. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Matilde hocha la tête timidement.

— Bon. Alors allons-y ! déclara Hagrid avant de tourner les talons.

Rassurée d'apprendre que ce géant était envoyé par Dumbledore, et non venu de lui-même dans l'intention de lui faire du mal, Matilde ramassa son lourd chaudron à deux mains et le suivit sur le chemin étroit en pente raide, titubant dans l'épaisse neige qui crissait sous ses bottines.

— Attention, avertit Hagrid en se retournant pour éclairer le chemin devant Matilde, ça pourrait être glissant…

Le chemin s'enfonça dans une forêt, si l'on en jugeait par les arbres illuminés par la lanterne du géant, qui bordaient le passage enseveli de branchages.

— Tu vas apercevoir bientôt Poudlard, dit Hagrid sur un ton jovial. Après le tournant là-bas…

Le chemin déboucha alors sur une rive où s'étendait un grand lac noir et, perché au loin sur les collines, se dressait un immense château hérissé de tours pointues, percé d'une multitude de fenêtres étincelantes.

Matilde resta abasourdie devant ce spectacle.


	10. Un combat imprévu

**Merci à xorth pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris et merci à toi, Charlotte Marmotte, pour tes reviews que j'adore tellement lire !**

**Pour vous, voici la suite de l'histoire de Matilde. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire... J'en tremble un peu...**

****(Poudlard et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 10  
>Un combat imprévu<strong>

Frissonnante de froid et serrée, dans une petite barque, contre Hagrid qui prenait toute la place à cause de sa corpulence excessive, Matilde n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : manger quelque chose, au chaud à l'intérieur, pour ensuite s'endormir dans un lit douillet. Il était temps que la journée se finisse. Elle avait vécu suffisamment de chose aujourd'hui et avait hâte de se reposer enfin.

Ils glissaient lentement sur la surface du lac gelé, sans avoir besoin de ramer, et Matilde s'impatientait un peu :

— Il est possible d'avancer plus vite ?

— Heu, non, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, cette barque n'a qu'une vitesse…

Après un silence durant lequel on n'entendait que le faible clapotis de l'eau qui se fendait sous la barque, Hagrid lui conseilla de baisser la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent sous une large ouverture taillée dans du roc. Un long tunnel sombre s'étendait sous le château et la barque s'y aventura, les menant dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Quelque instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent en heurtant doucement le bord d'un sol rocheux et Hagrid débarqua enfin, suivi de Matilde.

— Par ici, dit-il en éclairant un chemin rocailleux qui remontait vers le château.

Matilde, qui trimbalait toujours le lourd chaudron à deux mains, se laissa guider par la lanterne du géant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une volée de marches et Hagrid alla frapper à l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et une sorcière à l'air sévère, aux cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré, se tint devant eux, vêtue d'une longue robe aux motifs écossais.

— J'amène Matilde Beauregard avec moi, annonça Hagrid.

— Très bien, dit la femme sur un ton abrupt, venez avec moi Miss Beauregard.

Le hall d'entrée était immense. Des portraits tapissaient tous les murs et Matilde remarqua avec étonnement que les personnages et animaux représentés dans les cadres étaient presque tous animés — certains jasaient entre eux, plusieurs ronflaient bruyamment et d'autres passaient librement d'un cadre à l'autre, visitant leurs voisins. Un grand escalier de marbre permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs et la femme entreprit de l'escalader, suivie de Matilde. Elles bifurquèrent ensuite dans un couloir étroit où des torches enflammées ornaient les murs et passèrent devant quelques bustes disgracieux.

— Allons-nous voir Dumbledore ? demanda Matilde à mi-voix.

— Oui, répondit la sorcière sans la regarder.

Matilde se sentit soudain plus légère. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était contente de pouvoir enfin le revoir.

Après avoir tourné un angle de mur, elles arrivèrent devant une majestueuse statue représentant un griffon.

— _Dragées surprises_, dit la femme.

— Pardon ?

Matilde ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la sorcière avait prononcé ces mots insensés, mais lorsque la statue pivota pour laisser paraître une ouverture dans laquelle un escalier en colimaçon pivota comme un escalator, elle pensa aussitôt qu'il avait dû s'agir d'un mot de passe.

— Montez, exigea la femme en désignant le passage d'un geste impérieux. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend en haut, dans son bureau.

Puis elle lui adressa un furtif sourire forcé avant que Matilde ne s'engage dans l'escalier, le chaudron toujours à bout de bras. Elle arriva devant une porte en chaine aux reflets chatoyants et elle frappa trois coups timides.

— Entrez, retentit la voix tranquille de Dumbledore et Matilde poussa la porte.

La pièce était grande et circulaire. Encore une fois, il y avait des portraits somnolents partout sur les murs, et beaucoup d'objets bizarres s'entassaient dans des étagères et sur des tables basses. Quelques-uns laissaient entendre des sourds cliquetis et d'autres émanaient des volutes de fumée légère.

Dumbledore était assis, l'air paisible, comme à son habitude, ses longs doigts joints sur son bureau, observant Matilde derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien qu'elle eût espéré le revoir bientôt, elle ressentit tout de même un malaise.

— Approche-toi, dit Dumbledore avec calme en désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Matilde déposa le lourd chaudron contre la porte et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Un oiseau unique au plumage flamboyant reposait sur un perchoir en or, situé à proximité du bureau.

— Tu dois être affamée, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué. J'espère au moins que tu as pu goûter aux Chocogrenouilles.

Matilde se contenta d'afficher un faible sourire en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter ce qui était arrivé à sa bourse.

— Tiens, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un plateau rempli de nourriture d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque tu auras fini de manger à ton aise, j'aimerais bien te parler au sujet d'une chose importante.

— Est-ce que ce sera en rapport avec ma future baguette magique ? demanda Matilde qui s'attaquait déjà à une côtelette d'agneau et à quelques pommes de terre sautées — elle avait tellement faim.

— En effet, répondit-il.

Et cette même lueur au fond de ses yeux bleus, qui s'était manifestée devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, se remit à briller plus intensément.

— Je vais te laisser assouvir ta faim tranquille, dit-il avant de se lever. Je reviens dans quelques minutes…

Il grimpa un escalier dans le fond de la pièce et se dissipa derrière une porte située au balcon. Matilde en profita pour dévorer un steak, quelques saucisses, un peu de poulet et beaucoup de légumes divers. L'oiseau au plumage flamboyant la regardait d'un air intrigué.

Lorsqu'elle eut le ventre bien plein, Dumbledore ne tarda pas à redescendre lentement l'escalier et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

— Rassasiée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux en faisant disparaître les restes d'un second coup de baguette.

Matilde répondit par un large sourire.

— Heureux de voir que tu souries enfin. Ça te va plutôt bien ce sourire.

Les joues de Matilde s'enflammèrent instantanément.

— Merci…

Un silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel Dumbledore continuait à l'observer derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis Matilde, un peu gênée, le brisa d'une petite voix :

— Heu… Vous ne vouliez pas me parler de ma baguette ?

— Oui, répondit Dumbledore en joignant de nouveau les doigts sur son bureau, bien sûr…

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit posément :

— Les baguettes d'Ollivander sont de très bonnes baguettes. Cependant, comme nous l'avons déjà constaté sur le chemin de traverse, tes pouvoirs sont trop puissants pour parvenir à communiquer avec l'une d'entre elles…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau.

— Vous êtes donc allé voir un autre fabricant de baguettes, c'est ça ? demanda Matilde pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

— Non. Cela s'avère totalement inutile, puisque tous les fabricants de baguettes utilisent sensiblement la même recette.

— Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

Sans desserrer les mains, Dumbledore se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

— J'y ai réfléchi très sérieusement ce soir, durant ton absence, Matilde, et il n'existe qu'une seule baguette assez puissante qui puisse supporter tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés.

— Et quelle est cette baguette ?

La lueur au fond des yeux de Dumbledore recommença alors à briller, mais cette fois-ci, Matilde y décela une certaine affliction.

— Celle-ci, murmura-t-il simplement.

Puis il tira, de sa robe, la baguette qui avait mis le feu à la table basse du salon.

— Mais…, s'étonna Matilde, ce n'est pas _votre_ baguette ?

Dumbledore affirma d'un signe de tête.

— C'est une baguette très puissante qui a traversé bien des âges, raconta-t-il en la caressant du bout de ses longs doigts, et je suis convaincu que tes pouvoirs seraient dérisoires si on les comparait à ceux de cette baguette.

— Vous êtes certain de vouloir me la donner ? Vous semblez y tenir beaucoup… remarqua Matilde.

— Oui, en effet, j'y tiens beaucoup, répondit-il avec un triste sourire, en posant délicatement sa baguette sur son bureau, devant Matilde. Mais je n'ai guère le choix, si je veux te sauver la vie…

L'oiseau au plumage flamboyant ouvrit alors son bec et fit un son. Matilde sursauta. C'était un son assez particulier : comme si le cri qu'il avait poussé était une sorte de mélodie, comme les premières notes d'une chanson. Pour un instant, elle se demanda à quelle race d'oiseau pouvait-il bien appartenir, mais préféra reporter son attention sur la baguette devant elle.

— Monsieur… ?

— Tu peux m'appeler professeur Dumbledore.

— Professeur Dumbledore, se reprit Matilde, je me demande si j'ai vraiment besoin d'une baguette. Je veux dire… Dans le train, j'ai réussi à lancer quelques sorts sans même avoir eu besoin de prononcer la formule…

Dumbledore dévisagea Matilde un moment.

— Lesquels ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Heu… Celui qui verrouille les portes, le sortilège de lévitation et le… _Evanesco,_ je crois…

— Oui… J'avais remarqué, chez Ollivander, combien tu avais de la facilité à déplacer les objets sans baguette… dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. Et les sortilèges que tu as lancés, ont-ils tous fonctionnés comme prévu ?

Il lui envoya un regard par-dessus ses lunettes et Matilde eut l'étrange impression désagréable qu'il était déjà au courant de l'incident survenu dans le Poudlard Express.

— Oui, répondit-elle en se trémoussant dans son fauteuil, mal-à-l'aise. La porte s'est verrouillée, mon pull s'est élevé dans les airs sans problème et… eh bien… Mes vêtements ont complètement disparu…

Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur l'uniforme de Matilde.

— Mon jeans, mon pull et mon manteau, précisa-t-elle précipitamment.

— Je vois, dit-il en ramenant son regard dans celui de Matilde, tu as réussi le sortilège de lévitation sans problème… Toutefois, je ne crois pas que la porte du compartiment se serait verrouillée si elle avait été dépourvue de loquet et, apparemment, le sortilège d'Evanesco n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté… C'est dommage pour les fioles et ma bourse en cuir de dragon… ajouta-t-il sur un ton de léger reproche, quoiqu'étrangement mêlé à l'amusement.

— Comment savez-vous… ? s'étonna Matilde, hébétée qu'il sache tous les détails de sa mésaventure dans le train alors qu'elle avait pourtant été seule dans le compartiment durant tout le voyage.

Dumbledore s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et prit soudain un air grave.

— Peu importe, répondit-il calmement. À partir de maintenant, tu ne dois plus faire usage de magie sans baguette. Ce qui est survenu dans le train, suite à ton sortilège d'Evanesco, confirme mes pires craintes, Matilde. Tu ne dois plus laisser tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés se manifester de cette manière. C'est à travers d'une baguette magique que tu réussiras à les contrôler et c'est de _cette _baguette dont tu auras besoin, précisa-t-il en désignant la sienne d'un mouvement de doigts.

Il y eut un silence. Matilde observa avec désarroi la baguette de Dumbledore posée sur le bureau en face d'elle et se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de maléfique à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

— Elle fonctionnera bien avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en approchant un doigt réticent vers la baguette de Dumbledore, comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent particulièrement venimeux.

Dumbledore soupira profondément.

— Oui, répondit-il à mi-voix, lorsqu'elle te désignera comme son maître…

Matilde retira son doigt brusquement d'au-dessus la baguette et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

Dumbledore reprit sa baguette dans ses doigts et recommença à la caresser doucement.

— C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non le contraire…

Matilde appréhenda la suite d'un air interdit.

— Et tu vas devoir t'emparer de cette baguette en me la prenant de force, poursuivit-il d'une voix calme. Faute de quoi, la baguette ne te considèrera jamais comme son véritable maître.

— Je… je vais devoir faire quoi… ? balbutia-t-elle, horrifiée, au moment même où l'oiseau chanta une autre note qui sembla représenter le tourment. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas me la donner gentiment ?

— Malheureusement, cette baguette n'agit pas de la même façon que les autres, répondit Dumbledore d'un air désolé. Tu vas devoir me défier…

— Vous défier ? Là ? Maintenant ? glapit Matilde qui sentait à présent son cœur chavirer dans le néant.

— Le plus tôt sera la mieux, déclara-t-il en se levant brusquement.

— Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

— Mais bien sûr que tu le peux, assura Dumbledore d'un ton redevenu enjoué.

Il contourna le fauteuil de Matilde et se dirigea au centre de la pièce, sa baguette à la main.

— Laisse aller tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés. Cela fait des années qu'ils en ont envie. De plus, je suis avide de voir avec quelle force ils se manifesteront.

— Mais... mais vous venez de me dire que je ne devais plus utiliser ma magie sans baguette ! rappela Matilde qui espérait de tout cœur que cet argument aurait du poids.

— Je sais, admit Dumbledore tandis qu'elle le regardait avec effroi par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais tu vas devoir faire une exception…

— Non ! gémit-elle.

Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Elle n'allait tout de même pas attaquer Dumbledore ? Et puis, même si elle le faisait, il était indubitablement plus puissant qu'elle ! Elle n'avait aucune chance…

— Vous allez m'attaquer en retour ? demanda Matilde d'une voix blanche.

— Je m'efforcerai de ne pas trop t'ébranler, répondit Dumbledore d'un horrible ton détaché. Tu comprendras que je dois volontairement t'empêcher de t'emparer de ma baguette si nous voulons qu'elle t'obéisse pleinement.

Matilde secoua la tête d'un air terrifié et s'agrippa fermement sur le dossier du fauteuil en guise de bouclier.

— Et si j'échouais… ?

— Alors nous serons dans l'obligation de reprendre notre séance demain…

— Et si je refuse carrément de vous défier… ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Matilde, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, si tu ne me défies pas, tu perds la chance de posséder une baguette à la mesure de tes pouvoirs. Et sans baguette, tu diminues énormément tes chances de…

— Diminue ? releva-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix forte, interrompant Dumbledore. Donc encore possible !

Dumbledore l'observa silencieusement un moment, sa baguette pendant au bout de sa main. Autour de lui, les petits objets à l'aspect fragile continuaient à fumer et cliqueter et les portraits ne somnolaient plus, au contraire, ils étaient tous attentifs à ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

— Peut-être que… Peut-être que je peux essayer de faire quelques cours sans baguette ? proposa alors Matilde avec désespoir, les ongles s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le dossier du fauteuil. Seulement pour voir si ça peut fonctionner… Après tout, je n'ai peut-être pas de _forces maléfiques_ dans mes Pouvoirs de Parguenais… Je suis sûre que je peux en faire beaucoup sans… sans baguette…

— J'en suis également convaincu, assura Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas commencer ton premier cours sans baguette tout de suite ?

Matilde se trouva soudain prise de court.

— Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? dit alors une petite voix venant d'un portrait qui représentait un sorcier à l'air railleur, pas très loin d'elle.

Matilde lui lança un regard noir. En plus de bouger, les portraits de ce monde pouvaient également parler. C'était aberrant !

— Alors ? insista Dumbledore, toujours enjoué, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Matilde comprenait parfaitement son jeu. Il voulait à tout prix qu'elle conquit sa baguette. Néanmoins, présentée sous forme de cours, la situation était beaucoup moins effrayante que sous forme de combat...

— D'accord, dit-elle finalement en se levant du fauteuil et en le contournant de façon à être face à Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Dumbledore sourit.

— Pour commencer, tu vas rassembler tes esprits pour te focaliser uniquement sur ma baguette magique. Ensuite, laisse donc aller tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés comme tu l'as déjà fait dans le train, et nous allons bien voir ce qui se produira…

— Et si je venais à vous blesser gravement ? objecta Matilde, soudain craintive à l'idée qu'elle fasse jaillir à nouveau de la fumée noire qui consumerait entièrement Dumbledore sous ses yeux.

— J'ai confiance en Pompom, répondit-il simplement. L'infirmière de Poudlard, précisa-t-il, en réponse à l'expression interrogatif de Matilde.

Mais ces mots ne la rassurèrent pas pour autant. Cependant, elle avait hâte d'enfin rejoindre un lit, même si elle avait dormi durant une grande partie de son voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Elle se sentait fatiguée et la journée paraissait s'éterniser. Alors, s'assurant qu'elle se contenterait d'utiliser la magie que dans le but de _déplacer_ et _d'attirer_, et non de faire _disparaître_ — sous peine de risquer de faire involontairement resurgir l'étrange fumée noire —, Matilde ferma les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, se sentant un peu plus confiante, elle remarqua que Dumbledore, qui avait déjà levé sa baguette dans les airs, les sourcils froncés, semblait trahir un brin de frayeur au fond de ses yeux bleus. Mais au lieu d'effrayer Matilde, bien au contraire, le fait qu'il paraissait appréhender la puissance de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais attestait qu'elle avait des chances d'y arriver ; ce qui eut le don de l'encourager grandement sur le moment.

Elle tendit alors la main en avant dans l'intention d'attirer la baguette vers elle, mais Dumbledore la remua rapidement et Matilde fut projetée par-dessus le bureau pour ensuite s'effondrer brutalement sur le parquet. Une douleur aiguë la frappa derrière la tête et elle se redressa aussitôt, ahurie. Comment osait-il ?

Dumbledore était resté au milieu de son bureau, la baguette toujours levée. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Matilde se leva d'un bond et condensa une nouvelle fois toutes les forces de son esprit pour s'efforcer d'attaquer en retour.

Soudain, un violent tremblement s'empara de toute la pièce en faisant vibrer les étagères, le bureau, les objets et les portraits dans lesquels leurs occupants se bousculèrent dans leur panique. L'oiseau, qui s'était agrippé à son perchoir en battant des ailes, laissa échapper des cris de stupeur. Dumbledore vacilla et recula vers le mur. Matilde était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de déclencher, mais elle ne lâchait pas prise. Ressentant à présent un contrôle absolu de ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés, elle balança la main en direction de la baguette de Dumbledore, mais celui-ci la tenait si étroitement serrée qu'elle ne parvint pas à la déloger d'un centimètre de sa poigne.

Elle le vit alors agiter sa baguette une deuxième fois et un jet de lumière rouge la frappa de plein fouet. Elle bascula en arrière. La pièce cessa subitement de trembler et Matilde regarda le haut plafond de la pièce, d'où s'échappait un nuage de poussière, sans parvenir à bouger le moindre muscle. Son corps s'était figé comme de la glace. Sa vue se brouilla lentement, puis l'obscurité l'enroba jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans un coma profond.

**Alors ? Rassurez-moi en me disant que le déroulement de mon histoire vous plait toujours...**


	11. La cérémonie

**Salut,**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews qui m'ont énormément encouragée. Je suis heureuse que vous aimez toujours mon histoire !**

**Merci à Flaye's pour s'être ajouté dans mes motivations et merci à Emma Came pour avoir ajouté aussi ma fic dans ses favoris.**

**(Poudlard et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture ! (ce chapitre répondra à la question de Flaye's) :)**  
><strong>

****(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>**

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 11  
>La cérémonie<strong>

Matilde se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était couchée dans un lit sous d'épaisses couvertures. Le cœur battant frénétiquement, elle se redressa sur son oreiller et regarda autour d'elle.

La pièce était vaste, dotée de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient percevoir un matin ensoleillé. De larges lits aux draps blancs étaient disposés le long des murs et certains étaient entourés de rideaux de couleur olivâtre. C'était indubitablement une infirmerie.

Matilde se remémora la scène de la veille où elle avait fait trembler tout le bureau de Dumbledore.

« _Mes pouvoirs sont donc puissants à ce point ? »_ pensa-t-elle, quelque peu sidérée.

Cependant, Matilde n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la baguette de Dumbledore et elle frissonnait déjà à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir affronter un nouveau combat. Elle s'était sentie parfaitement en sécurité lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de Dumbledore ces derniers temps, mais voilà qu'à présent, elle avait recommencé à le craindre. Il l'avait tout de même délibérément attaquée et blessée...

Matilde porta sa main derrière sa tête, là où elle avait ressenti une douleur aiguë lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée à la suite d'un sortilège lancé par Dumbledore, mais elle ne sentit pas la moindre blessure, ni la moindre douleur — sûrement dû à un autre sortilège de guérison, présuma-t-elle.

Un mouvement derrière un rideau de lit la fit sursauter. Puis la pensée qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un blessé, la calma aussitôt. Elle se demanda pourquoi les sorciers disposaient des infirmeries alors qu'il leur suffisait de brandir une baguette magique pour que toutes les blessures guérissent en un clin d'œil…

Comme elle se sentait parfaitement en état de se lever, Matilde se glissa hors du lit. Au moment où elle toucha le sol de ses pieds nus, le pan d'une chemise de nuit vint lui chatouiller le bas des genoux et elle découvrit avec gêne que quelqu'un avait retiré son uniforme pour la vêtir ensuite dans cette tenue.

Elle leva les yeux. Une grosse porte à double battant lui paraissait être la sortie et elle s'y dirigea silencieusement. Mais elle s'immobilisa dès qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Miss Beauregard, s'étonna une femme avec une coiffe d'infirmière, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites hors du lit sans qu'on vous ait donné l'autorisation ?

— Heu… je…, répondit Matilde, mal à l'aise.

— Oui ? dit la femme en haussant les sourcils.

— Je... je me sentais bien et j'ai donc pensé que je pouvais m'en retourner…

— Vous en retournez où ? Pour une promenade au parc en chemise de nuit, peut-être ?

Matilde fut prise au dépourvu.

— Non... enfin, je ne sais pas... je...

— C'est ça, dit l'infirmière en s'avançant vers elle. Retournez donc rejoindre votre lit. Vous partirez d'ici lorsque le professeur...

— Mais je vais bien ! s'indigna Matilde en l'interrompant d'emblée et en la repoussant instinctivement. Je n'ai pas besoin de retourner me coucher ! Où est ma robe noire que je puisse...

— _Comment osez-vous_ ? s'écria l'infirmière avec colère et Matilde se tut aussitôt.

Le visage de la femme avait pris des teintes rouge brique.

— Mais pour qui vous vous prenez dans cette école, petite insolente ? De quel droit osez-vous me...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? retentit soudain une voix sèche de femme sévère.

Matilde reconnut la femme au chignon serré qui l'avait conduite au bureau de Dumbledore la veille. Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les rejoignait à grands pas.

— Ah, professeur McGonagall, dit l'infirmerie en se tournant vers elle. Cette jeune fille se croit tout permis. Elle a tenté de s'enfuir de l'infirmerie et voilà qu'elle s'adresse à moi de manière totalement irrespectueuse !

— Vraiment ? dit le professeur McGonagall en dardant Matilde d'un regard perçant.

— Je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir, protesta celle-ci sur la défensive. Je me sentais bien et j'ai donc pensé que je pouvais partir…

— Miss Beauregard, coupa abruptement le professeur McGonagall, si vous comptez étudier dans cette école, vous aller devoir tempérer grandement votre caractère pour ne pas courir le risque d'être renvoyée dès le premier jour. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle en montrant le lit d'un geste impérieux. Asseyez-vous.

Matilde obéit à contrecœur.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu étudier dans cette école de cinglés, grommela-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

Le professeur McGonagall prit une chaise en bois, la rapprocha du lit, et s'y assit.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle sèchement tandis que l'infirmière se dissipait derrière une porte plus loin en fulminant. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et c'est moi qui serai chargée de vous enseigner la métamorphose cette année. J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà parlé des quatre maisons de Poudlard ?

— Ouais, dit Matilde sur un ton détaché, Dumbledore avait justement tenté de m'expliquer ces maisons hier, au Chaudron Baveur...

— Bien... reprit le professeur McGonagall d'un air pincé. D'abord, c'est le _professeur _ Dumbledore. Ensuite, je vous demanderais de soigner votre ton lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi et à tous autres membres du personnel à l'avenir, c'est compris ?

Matilde lui jeta un regard noir.

— Oui, d'accord... répondit-elle entre ses dents.

— Bien, répéta le professeur McGonagall. Comme je le disais, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous serez répartie dans l'une d'elles et votre maison deviendra alors pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous passerez vos temps libres avec vos camarades de même maison et vous dormirez dans le même dortoir. Et tout au long de l'année, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, des points seront accordés à votre maison et des points seront également retirés si votre conduite viendrait à s'avérer mauvaise.

Elle marqua une pause et lança à Matilde un regard d'avertissement.

— Enfin, poursuivit-elle, à la fin de l'année, un prix sera remis à la maison qui aura remporté le plus de points…

Mais Matilde l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en jouant avec la manche de sa chemise. Or, lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva brusquement dans un raclement de chaise, elle sursauta.

— À présent, enfilez votre uniforme et venez me rejoindre à la sortie de l'infirmerie. La cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes.

— Q-quoi… ? Quelle cérémonie ? demanda Matilde, déroutée.

— La cérémonie durant laquelle une maison vous sera attribuée, bien sûr, répondit McGonagall d'un air agacé. N'avez-vous pas écouté tout ce que je viens de vous dire, Miss Beauregard ?

— Heu…

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

— Je vous attends dans quelques minutes, dit-elle sèchement en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

_« Une cérémonie ? »_, songea Matilde en se sentant défaillir. Elle serait jugée devant tout le monde avant d'être envoyée _elle-ne-savait-trop-où_ ?

Elle remarqua alors que son uniforme reposait proprement plié sur la table de chevet auprès de son lit et s'en saisit aussitôt. Elle tira le rideau olivâtre autour de son lit et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle avait décidé de ne pas trop faire attendre cette femme austère qui lui semblait prête à lui infliger les pires punitions si elle avait le malheur de faillir à ses ordres.

Vêtue à nouveau de la robe noire de Poudlard, elle s'élança hors de l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall l'entendait près de la porte.

— C'était rapide, commenta-t-elle.

Matilde suivit le professeur McGonagall dans un long couloir éclairé par de hautes fenêtres à travers lesquelles les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans toute leur splendeur. Elles bifurquèrent ensuite dans un passage plus étroit et arrivèrent au pied d'un escalier escarpé qui les mena directement au rez-de-chaussée. Là, Matilde reconnut tout de suite le hall d'entrée où les innombrables portraits animés tapissaient les hauts murs autour de la grande porte en chêne massif.

— Tous les élèves sont déjà au courant de votre arrivée parmi nous, mentionna le professeur McGonagall en escaladant les marches de marbre qui les conduisirent devant deux énormes portes derrière lesquelles un brouhaha émanait. Ils savent aussi que vous êtes Parguenaise et s'efforcerons de vous offrir un séjour des plus agréables à Poudlard. Si l'un d'eux venait à vous causer des ennuis, n'hésitez pas à en parler à un professeur.

Matilde déglutit avec difficulté.

— D'accord… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle appréhendait avec nervosité le moment où elle allait devoir faire face à une foule de visages qui la dévisageraient.

— Derrière ces portes, se trouve la Grande Salle, désigna le professeur McGonagall pour qui le malaise de Matilde semblait la laisser indifférente. C'est ici que vous prendrez vos repas et c'est également ici qu'ont lieux les événements festifs.

Matilde se tortilla les doigts en regardant les grandes portes.

— Vous êtes prête ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Fébrilement, Matilde fit signe que oui, et McGonagall se tourna aussitôt vers les portes qu'elle ouvrit toutes grandes. Matilde retint son souffle.

La Grande Salle était vaste et impressionnante. D'innombrables chandelles scintillantes flottaient sous un étrange plafond bleu azur et Matilde eut l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Une grande table au fond était occupée par les professeurs — Matilde aperçut rapidement Dumbledore qui trônait dans un grand fauteuil en or au centre de la table — et quatre autres tables étaient alignées dans la longueur. Les élèves qui y étaient attablés s'étaient tus brusquement dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, et regardaient la nouvelle d'un air curieux.

Tandis qu'elle suivait le professeur McGonagall le long d'une allée entre les tables, Matilde baissa les yeux et s'efforça de s'intéresser aux dalles du plancher pour tenter d'apaiser son malaise. Des centaines d'yeux l'observaient et des chuchotements frénétiques s'élevaient autour d'elle, ce qui lui donnait une envie énorme de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si troublée.

Subitement, le professeur McGonagall s'immobilisa et Matilde faillit la heurter de plein fouet — ce qui engendra quelques rires étouffés de la part des étudiants.

— Par ici, dit-elle à Matilde qui se sentait rougir d'embarras profond.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait près d'un chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé, qui reposait sur un tabouret à quatre pieds devant la table des professeurs. Avant que Matilde n'ait pu se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir ce chapeau hideux, le professeur McGonagall l'avait déjà pris dans ses mains et invitait Matilde à s'asseoir. Tremblante, elle obéit. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre et les visages qui la fixaient intensément, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'extraordinaire, la rendait encore plus anxieuse.

Soudain, elle remarqua avec effroi quelques silhouettes d'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparente, qui flottaient au-dessus des tables : des fantômes ! Matilde sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un tour. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir s'agripper à la manche du professeur McGonagall, comme s'il elle aurait pu la protéger d'une certaine manière, quand brusquement, ce fut l'obscurité totale : le chapeau lui avait été enfoncé sur la tête en lui obstruant la vue.

— Hum, tiens donc, dit une petite voix contre son oreille qui la fit sursauter, une grande fille assez particulière… Je vois que l'inconnu te fait peur. Que tu aurais voulu que la magie ne fasse pas partie de ta vie... Hum... Je vois beaucoup d'obstination aussi… Mais tu as tout de même des qualités assez intéressantes... Je sens également que tu devras faire preuve de beaucoup de courage face à ce qu'il t'attend. Oui... Je sais... Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... _Gryffondor !_

Lorsque le dernier mot se répercuta dans toute la Grande Salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à l'une des tables à gauche de Matilde, et McGonagall retira le chapeau.

— Allez rejoindre votre table, Miss Beauregard, dit-elle à Matilde qui avait laissé paraître son désarroi total.

Hésitante, Matilde se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la table où les élèves de Gryffondor semblaient vouloir se ruer sur elle, tant ils avaient l'air ravi de l'accueillir dans leur maison.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Basile, dit un garçon boutonneux aux cheveux blonds lorsque Matilde s'assit sur le banc au bout de la table.

Il lui tendit une main pâle et elle la serra à contrecœur.

— Moi, c'est Marius, dit un autre garçon en face d'elle.

Il avait le teint plus foncé que les autres et avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais.

— Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir avec nous, à Gryffondor !

Matilde lui adressa un faible sourire. Parmi tous ces élèves qui la regardaient d'un air joyeux, elle ne se sentait aucunement à sa place. L'envie irrésistible de se cacher sous la table se manifestait à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affaisser peu à peu sur son banc.

Enfin, Dumbledore se leva derrière la table des professeurs, le visage rayonnant, et tous les regards se tournèrent sur une autre cible qu'elle.

— Je souhaite la bienvenue à Matilde Beauregard, dit-il en lui souriant, et je compte sur chacun de vous pour lui rendre son séjour parmi nous agréable. Maintenant, un excellent petit déjeuner nous attend, ne le faisons plus attendre.

À ces mots, toutes les tables se remplirent d'elles-mêmes de nourriture : des œufs, des saucisses, des pommes de terre sautées, du jambon, du lard et des légumes divers surgirent de nulle part, débordant des plats précédemment vides.

_« Finalement, ça vaut la peine d'être sorcier rien que pour faire apparaître toutes sortes de plats sans avoir besoin de les préparer… »,_ pensa Matilde, impressionnée.

— Ça t'a fait un choc lorsque tu as appris que tu étais une Parguenaise ? demanda Basile en remplissant son assiette de saucisses et de pommes de terre.

Marius tendit l'oreille d'un air attentif.

— En fait, répondit Matilde en murmurant, c'était plutôt d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière qui m'a donné un choc.

— Et lorsque tu as appris que tu étais une Parguenaise ? insista Basile. Tu as sûrement dû être ébranlée… ?

Matilde remplissait son assiette en prenant soin de paraître indifférente aux questions de Basile. Elle avait envie qu'on la laisse manger tranquille.

— Matilde ? dit Basile en se penchant vers elle. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Laisse-la tranquille Basile, lança alors une fille noire assise à la droite de Marius. Elle vient juste de découvrir notre monde et elle n'a certainement pas besoin qu'on l'accable avec des questions ennuyantes.

Matilde lui sourit, contente que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse, et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Après ça, plus personne n'osa lui poser de questions et elle put alors finir son petit déjeuner tranquille — sans toutefois échapper aux incessants regards indiscrets et chuchotements portées à son égard.

— Miss Beauregard ? dit soudain la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Matilde tressauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était avancée en douce derrière son dos.

— J'ai un message pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin rattaché par un ruban bleu que Matilde prit d'un air hébété.

— Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, dit McGonagall en se retournant vers la table des professeurs où elle reprit place à côté de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci observait Matilde derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Détournant les yeux précipitamment, Matilde remarqua ensuite que plusieurs visages la scrutaient également autour de la table et l'envie de s'enfuir en urgence revint une nouvelle fois faire surface. Elle préféra alors coincer le rouleau à sa ceinture en se disant qu'elle le lirait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait enfin à l'abri de tous ces regards inquisiteurs.

— Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur ce parchemin ? demanda Marius en ramassant son dernier morceau de saucisse du bout de sa fourchette.

— Oui, répondit Matilde qui fuyait son regard, mais je veux attendre d'être tranquille avant de le lire.

— Ah bon…

Matilde tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore avait cessé de l'observer et s'engageait à présent dans une conversation animée avec le professeur McGonagall. Hagrid, le géant hirsute, assis à l'extrémité de la table, paraissait énorme par rapport à tous les autres professeurs — surtout en regard de celui qui était minuscule et qui devait s'asseoir sur une pile de livres pour parvenir à être à la bonne hauteur.

Un sombre professeur attira soudain l'attention de Matilde. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, le visage cireux. Disons qu'il n'inspirait pas du tout la sympathie. Une indéniable lueur malveillance scintillait dans le fond de ses yeux noirs et Matilde pria intérieurement, de tout cœur, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à suivre des cours privés avec ce professeur à l'air mauvais. Elle le regarda boire dans son verre et le reposer calmement devant lui, puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Matilde qui les détourna aussitôt.

La fille noire auprès de Marius lui sourit gentiment.

— Si tu en a envie, dit-elle, je te montrerai la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'ai une période libre ce matin.

Matilde accepta d'un vif signe de tête, se leva hâtivement et la suivit hors de la Grande Salle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour fuir enfin cet endroit.

— Je m'appelle Sarah, se présenta-t-elle amicalement lorsqu'elles furent dans un vaste couloir qui débouchait sur des escaliers au loin. Sarah Aubrey.

— Enchantée, répondit Matilde d'une voix timide.

Elles arrivèrent devant une immense enceinte où plusieurs escaliers superposés menaient vers différents accès et Sarah monta celui qui se présentait devant elle.

— Attention, dit-elle tandis que Matilde emboîtait son pas. Ces escaliers ont tendance à changer souvent de direction…

En effet, lorsque Matilde leva les yeux, elle vit quelques escaliers pivoter d'eux-mêmes vers un autre accès, dans un grincement sonore qui fit vibrer les marches sous ses pieds.

— C'est fou ! s'exclama Matilde, épatée. Il y a tellement de choses bizarres dans ce monde !

— C'est vrai, dit Sarah en s'engageant à présent dans un couloir plus étroit, j'étais moi-même ébahie lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière.

— Tu n'as pas toujours été une sorcière ? s'étonna Matilde, confuse.

Sarah éclata de rire.

— Oui, mais je ne le savais pas. Mes parents sont tous les deux Moldus. Je l'ai appris à l'âge de onze ans, en recevant la lettre de Poudlard me communiquant mon inscription.

— Ah, comprit Matilde.

Sarah bifurqua dans un autre couloir et Matilde la suivit en regardant distraitement les armures qui s'alignaient contre les murs.

— Et ça t'a fait quoi d'apprendre une telle chose ?

— Disons que j'étais un peu déconcertée au début, répondit Sarah, mais on s'habitue vite. Mes parents sont si fiers de moi !

Matilde eut un pincement au cœur. Ses parents à elle étaient-ils aussi fiers que ceux de Sarah ? Plutôt apeurés et terrorisés à l'idée que leur fille risquait d'être anéantie par une force puissante qu'était ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement à l'heure qu'il était…

Quelques instants plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un grand portrait représentant une grosse femme vêtue d'une élégante robe rose.

— Voilà, dit Sarah d'un ton jovial. Voici l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor !

— Ah bon, dit Matilde en examinant la grosse femme somnolente. Et je suppose que la porte est cachée derrière le portait ?

— Exactement ! Il suffit de dire le mot de passe et la dame nous laisse entrer.

— Tu as le mot de passe ?

— Oui. C'est _Branchiflore !_

La grosse dame se réveilla aussitôt et son cadre pivota en révélant une ouverture arquée dans le mur.

— _Branchi-quoi_ ? demanda Matilde en s'introduisant dans le passage étroit à la suite de Sarah.

— _Branchiflore_, répéta Sarah. C'est une plante aquatique qui permet de respirer sous l'eau…

La salle commune de Gryffondor était un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Plusieurs fauteuils moelleux s'amassaient auprès du foyer et des tables épousaient les murs circulaires auxquels pendait une tapisserie de couleur rouge et or, frappée d'un lion ailé aux griffes et à la tête d'aigle. Deux escaliers en colimaçon aux extrémités de la pièce accédaient aux étages supérieurs.

— Les dortoirs des filles se situent là, dit Sarah en montrant du doigt l'un des escaliers. Tu partageras un dortoir avec moi.

— Salut ! dit d'un ton enjoué un garçon aux cheveux pâle, qui était assis devant la cheminée, un livre sous le nez.

— Ah, c'est toi ! dit Sarah en s'approchant de lui. Je te cherchais partout. Tu as manqué la cérémonie.

— Eh oui… J'ai dû manquer le petit déjeuner pour avoir la chance de finir mon devoir d'arithmancie. Mon cours est dans quelques minutes…

Puis il regarda Matilde qui était restée en retrait derrière Sarah.

— Tu dois être Matilde Beauregard, présuma-t-il en souriant, comme ça tu es à Gryffondor ?

Matilde affirma silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

— Je suis Francis Melrose, un ami de Sarah.

Matilde lui adressa un sourire de convenance et de se dirigea machinalement vers les dortoirs des filles.

— Heu… Je vais aller faire un tour en haut, marmonna-elle en désignant inutilement l'escalier.

— Pas de problème, dit Sarah en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Francis. Je serais en bas, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ton dortoir se situe derrière la troisième porte en haut.

— Merci, répondit Matilde en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

Le dortoir comprenait plusieurs lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Auprès d'un des lits, Matilde reconnut son chaudron rempli de ses livres de magie et sa valise au-dessus de laquelle elle se pencha aussitôt pour l'ouvrir. Tout son contenu était intact. Elle la referma donc et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Enfin un peu de calme. Elle tourna la tête vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce circulaire et vit le soleil briller. Quelques gazouillements lointains se faisaient entendre aux travers les vitres.

Profitant du moment où elle était enfin seule, Matilde se redressa sur ses oreillers, retira le rouleau de parchemin de sous sa ceinture et fit glisser le ruban bleu. Dès qu'elle déroula le parchemin, elle reconnut l'écriture fine et un peu penchée de Dumbledore. Les quelques phrases laconiques indiquaient qu'elle devait se rendre à son bureau à dix heures tapantes. Ressentant une brusque nausée l'envahir, Matilde savait exactement à quoi consisterait cette rencontre : Dumbledore voulait reprendre la séance de combat qui avait eu lieu la veille.

C'était hors de question ! pensa Matilde avec force. Elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler cette expérience, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il était important qu'elle s'empare de la baguette magique de Dumbledore. Mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen d'y remédier. À moins que…

Et si elle s'emparait de la baguette sans signes avant-coureurs ? Elle pourrait tout simplement suivre Dumbledore discrètement le long d'un couloir et faire usage de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais pour lui enlever brusquement sa baguette. Ainsi, elle surprendrait Dumbledore avant qu'il ne réagisse. Mais avait-il toujours sa baguette magique sous sa cape ? Elle devait néanmoins essayer…

D'un bond, elle se leva et se dirigea hors du dortoir d'un pas décisif. Sarah et Francis tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un air interrogatif lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune à la hâte et poussa des deux mains le portrait de la grosse dame en rose.

**Alors, selon vous, ce sera-t-il aussi facile que Matilde ne le croit ? **


	12. Un triomphe terrible

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà, toujours au rendez-vous avec un nouveau chapitre !**

****Merci (en retard) à SilyKat pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris. Et merci énormément pour tous vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant.  
><strong>**

**Maintenant je crois bien qu'il est temps de répondre à votre question cruciale : À quelle époque se situe ma fic ? Et bien pour tout vous dire, lorsque j'ai débuté ma rédaction, je n'avais aucune idée de l'époque. Puis Matilde s'est rendue à Poudlard et j'ai réalisé que le célèbre trio de Rowling n'avait tout simplement pas sa place dans mon histoire. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu les faire entrer en scène en tant qu'amis avec Matilde, mais ils auraient toujours restés un peu ''figurants'' dans cette aventure et je respecte trop ces personnages pour les laisser ainsi faire seulement partie du décor... Alors j'ai décidé de les mettre de côté en enlevant toutes traces de leurs exploits légendaires. Si je dois situer une époque pour ma fic, je dirais plutôt que ça se passe dans l'une des années précédant l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard. Et donc, pas de Voldemort non plus... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Matilde aura tout de même son propre ''méchant''...**

**Alors sur ce, j'espère que je ne perds pas trop de lecteurs parce que je vous réserve encore plein de péripéties...**

**(Poudlard et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci encore à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 12  
>Un triomphe terrible<strong>

Lorsque Matilde sortit dans le couloir où plein d'armures s'alignaient le long du mur, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez les couloirs de Poudlard pour s'y aventurer seule. Elle s'avança alors lentement et s'efforça de se rappeler le chemin pour retourner à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle tourna un angle de mur, une jeune fille aux nattes brunes venait à sa rencontre.

— Excuse-moi, lui dit Matilde, tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin que je dois prendre pour me rendre à la Grande Salle ?

— C'est simple, répondit amicalement la jeune fille aux nattes brunes. Tu vois les escaliers là-bas ? Eh bien, il faut les descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Tu trouveras la Grande Salle assez rapidement.

— Merci, dit Matilde en s'élançant aussitôt dans la direction désignée.

— Mais attend ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Matilde se retourna.

— Ça ne te fait pas peur d'être une Parguenaise ?

Devant son air inquiet, Matilde haussa nonchalamment les épaules et reprit la direction des escaliers. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à l'interroger sur ce que ça lui faisait d'être une Parguenaise ?

Elle arriva devant les escaliers et emprunta celui qui menait tout droit au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée en bas, elle s'engouffra dans un large couloir et se retrouva un peu plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Matilde se précipita sur les marches de marbre et rejoignit les portes de la Grande Salle. Des groupes d'élèves en déferlèrent dans un tumulte de conversation — sans doute regagnaient-ils leur salle commune dans l'intention de se préparer à leur premier cours de la journée —, puis plusieurs s'arrêtèrent pour observer Matilde avec curiosité.

— Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle en se faufilant parmi eux, à contre-courant, pour tenter de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle réussi à passer les grandes portes à grand-peine, elle s'aperçut avec détresse que toutes les tables de la salle se vidaient à l'instant. Celle des professeurs était occupée par une femme très mince aux gigantesques lunettes épaisses, le minuscule professeur assis sur sa pile de livres, et l'homme sombre aux cheveux gras. Dumbledore n'était plus là : son fauteuil en or au milieu de la table était désert.

Lorsque la femme aux lunettes écarta sa chaise et se retourna vers une porte située à l'arrière de la table, Matilde, sans réfléchir, se rua vers elle.

— Madame ! s'écria-t-elle. Attendez !

La femme s'arrêta et se retourna avec intérêt. Matilde sentit alors un imposant parfum étourdissant de xérès bon marché qu'exhalaient ses nombreux châles autour de son cou.

— Sa… savez-vous…, toussa Matilde avant de se ressaisir rapidement. Savez-vous où est allé Dumbledore ?

— Le professeur Dumbledore ? répondit-elle d'une étrange voix éthérée et rêveuse. Probablement à son bureau…

— Il vient de partir ?

— À peine quelques minutes… je crois…, dit la femme en fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de concentration, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler les dernières minutes passées en compagnie de Dumbledore. Mais si vous prenez la direction de son bureau, vous ne le manquerez pas.

Puis elle se retourna vers la porte. Instinctivement, Matilde posa la main sur son bras décharné pour l'empêcher de partir tout de suite.

— Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin à suivre pour me rendre à son bureau alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant. S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-elle dès qu'elle la vit s'offusquer.

Matilde retira précipitamment la main de sur elle.

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, répondit la femme d'un ton courroucé en serrant convulsivement l'un de ses châles autour de son cou, je suis pressée. J'ai un cours à préparer vous savez.

— Mais cela ne vous prendrait que quelques minutes, insista Matilde, agacée. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire dans quel chemin je dois m'engager et...

Soudain, ce fut une voix glaciale qui interrompit Matilde, la frappant comme un coup de poignard :

— Comment osez-vous parler à un professeur de cette façon !

Matilde fit volte-face et reconnut alors le professeur vêtu de noir, au teint cireux, qui s'avançait lentement vers elle, à la manière d'un serpent prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Son regard noir était fixé sans vaciller sur elle et Matilde eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Terrifiée, elle recula vers la porte, manquant de bousculer la femme aux lunettes épaisses, et tourna la poignée dans la seule intention de mettre plus de distances possibles entre cet homme et elle.

— D-désolée, balbutia Matilde dans un souffle à peine audible.

Et elle s'élança à toutes jambes dans le couloir derrière la porte. Ce ne fut seulement qu'en atteignant un coin de mur dans un couloir bien éloigné de la Grande Salle, en heurtant quelques élèves sur son passage, que Matilde s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'affaissa contre une affreuse statue représentant un sorcier à l'air austère. Le professeur sombre l'avait-il suivie ? C'était idiot de s'être enfuie de cette manière, Matilde le savait bien. C'était un professeur à la fin ! Il n'y avait donc aucune crainte à avoir envers cet homme... Pourtant, sa seule vue avait provoqué une de ces frousses tellement désagréables. Encore une fois, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour de ne pas retrouver ce professeur sinistre à son horaire de cours privés.

— Miss Beauregard ?

Matilde tressaillit violemment. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Debout près de Matilde, elle paraissait un peu inquiète.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Encore pantelante, Matilde répondit d'une voix blanche :

— Oui, je vais bien...

— Mais que faites-vous là ? interrogea sèchement le professeur McGonagall d'un œil scrutateur. Pourquoi êtes-vous si pâle ? Vous avez vu un fantôme pour la première fois de votre vie ?

Matilde sourit nerveusement et se redressa lentement contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes.

— Je… je… j'allais voir Dumbledore… bredouilla-t-elle en se déplaçant doucement vers la droite, évasive.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'un professeur l'avait affolée bêtement...

— Bien. Mais le bureau du _professeur_ Dumbledore est par-là, objecta McGonagall en désignant le couloir de gauche.

— Ah…, dit Matilde en pivotant aussitôt à gauche, heu… merci…

— Vous tournerez à votre droite au bout du couloir..., commença le professeur McGonagall.

Mais Matilde filait déjà au bout du couloir et les dernières indications que le professeur McGonagall lui avait criées (« vous escaladerez l'escalier et rendez-vous ensuite devant la statue… ») s'étaient avérées inutiles puisque Matilde reconnut instantanément le chemin devant elle, grâce aux bustes disgracieux qui bordaient le couloir. Rapidement, elle arriva devant la statue du griffon majestueux et souffla le mot de passe qu'elle n'avait pas oublié :

— _Dragées surprises._

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et se laissa élever par l'escalier escalator jusqu'à la porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants.

Mais cette fois, Matilde s'abstint de frapper. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas encore sa montre bracelet sur elle pour s'en assurer, elle était certaine d'être en avance. Et elle voulait en profiter pour surprendre Dumbledore. Son plan était simple : se concentrer, se ruer dans le bureau en tendant la main devant elle, et attirer de force la baguette de Dumbledore, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'esquisser aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à subir une autre séance de combat. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque Dumbledore brandissait sa baguette magique contre elle. Cela l'effrayait. Il pourrait finir par la blesser grièvement…

Après un instant de focalisation mentale sur sa cible, Matilde se sentit prête. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte à la volée et tendit la main devant, résolue à s'emparer de la baguette magique de Dumbledore à l'instant. Mais l'intensité en éveille de ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés s'abattit violemment sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce et le fit basculer en avant, dans un fracas infernal. Des livres, des parchemins et plusieurs instruments tombèrent par terre. Certains objets fragiles se brisèrent sous le choc. L'oiseau au plumage flamboyant, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut sur son perchoir, laissa échapper une rafale de plaintes effarées.

— Non ! s'exclama Matilde à la vue du désordre qu'elle venait de créer involontairement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Et Dumbledore n'était même pas là, constata-t-elle avec consternation. Mis à part l'oiseau qui continuait à crier son désarroi et les portraits affolés qui poussaient des exclamations d'indignation et de frayeur, la pièce circulaire était déserte.

Matilde referma la porte d'un geste tremblant. Il fallait qu'elle répare les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, et en urgence ! Si Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, il n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle ne connaissait pas de sort qui permettait de réparer les objets brisés. Elle remit tout de même le lourd bureau sur ses quatre pieds à l'aide de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais qui lui avaient permis de le léviter aisément, et ramassa les livres et les parchemins sur le sol qu'elle disposa, au hasard, sur sa surface. Puis, d'un air désolé, elle recueillit avec précaution tous les instruments brisés et les entassa, eux-aussi, sur un coin du bureau. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, elle ne perdit pas un instant de plus et alla se cacher derrière une grande armoire près de l'escalier. Là, elle attendit le retour du directeur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les portraits s'étaient quelque peu calmés — Matilde espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne révéleraient pas sa cachette à Dumbledore — et l'oiseau avait fini pas cesser ses complaintes. Sentant ses jambes s'engourdirent de plus en plus à force de tenir la pose inconfortable derrière l'armoire, Matilde répétait en boucle son nouveau plan dans sa tête : Dumbledore allait entrer calmement, se diriger vers son bureau et sortir sa baguette magique dès qu'il remarquerait que quelqu'un l'avait chambardé. Matilde tenterait alors de déloger sa baguette de sa poigne en la faisant glisser dans une autre direction que l'armoire — de cette façon, Dumbledore n'aurait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se cachait — puis, lorsque la baguette serait hors d'atteinte pour le directeur, Matilde s'en emparerait enfin, et en deviendrait ainsi le maître légitime. Son plan était parfait ! Du moins, elle l'espérait bien…

Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement. Matilde éprouva un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation au creux de l'estomac. À travers une imperceptible fente derrière l'armoire, elle observa Dumbledore s'avancer dans la pièce d'un pas posé et s'arrêter devant le perchoir de son oiseau. Apparemment, il avait remarqué tout de suite la mine interloquée du volatile.

— Tout va bien, Fumseck ? s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant doucement son plumage du bout de ses longs doigts.

Puis, comme Matilde l'avait prévu, dès qu'il surprit les débris de ses instruments sur la surface de son bureau, il tira sa baguette magique de sous sa cape. Il balaya ensuite la pièce du regard, les sourcils froncés, à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant révéler une quelconque présence, et Matilde sut alors que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Rassemblant tout son courage une nouvelle fois, elle concentra son énergie et ses forces mentales sur la baguette de Dumbledore et essaya de la déloger de son étreinte, mais échoua du premier coup. Dumbledore la tenait tellement serrée qu'elle ne parvint pas à la faire bouger d'un centimètre. Puis, ayant ressentit la vaine manœuvre de Matilde, Dumbledore déclara d'une voix forte :

— J'admets que tu as du culot pour ainsi venir te cacher dans mon bureau, Matilde… Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il d'une note enjouée, je dois reconnaître que cela pourrait être très ingénieux comme tactique de combat… seulement…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. La bouche sèche, Matilde resta silencieuse. Toujours en l'observant par la fente de l'armoire, elle tenta un nouvel essai, entêtée à ne pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Mais encore une fois, dans les doigts de Dumbledore, la baguette tressaillit, mais ne s'échappa pas.

_« Allez,_ pensa Matilde, suppliante, _desserre ton étreinte… »_

Dumbledore marchait d'un pas lent en décrivant des cercles autour de son bureau, la baguette levée, et Matilde remarqua qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour trouver sa cachette. Elle eut même l'impression qu'il évitait délibérément de regarder les portraits dont certains personnages à l'air nerveux essayaient de lui montrer silencieusement du doigt l'armoire derrière laquelle se trouvait Matilde.

Soudain, Fumseck émit un cri musical et Matilde sursauta en faisant craquer l'armoire. Paniquée, elle vit Dumbledore se tourner aussitôt dans sa direction. Elle fit alors précipitamment tomber par magie un autre objet fragile qui était posé sur une table base, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et, avec soulagement profond, son plan eut l'effet escompté : Dumbledore pivota dans une autre direction qu'elle. Le cœur battant frénétiquement, Matilde en profita pour s'efforcer à nouveau de déloger la baguette magique de la main de Dumbledore, mais en vain. Décidément, il avait la poigne ferme, songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

Fumseck chanta encore une fois. Matilde s'évertuait à présent de trouver un autre plan rapidement avant que Dumbledore ne finisse par la traquer derrière son armoire, mais aucune idée géniale ne lui venait à l'esprit. Devait-elle se montrer et déclarer forfait ?

— J'espérais plus d'audace de ta part, dit Dumbledore d'un ton déçu en ramassant l'instrument brisé que Matilde avait fait tomber par terre. Pardonne-moi Matilde mais, casser mes objets et se restreindre à me désarmer avec acharnement ne s'avèrent n'être que de bien timides tentatives…

Alors Matilde se rendit enfin à l'évidence terrible : elle devait attaquer Dumbledore. C'était la seule façon logique de mettre enfin la main sur sa baguette magique. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Mais puisqu'il le fallait — Dumbledore lui-même lui avait demandé de le faire — elle ferma donc les yeux et alla chercher de nouveau toute l'énergie nécessaire pour lancer un sort quelconque sur le directeur. Naturellement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait s'en suivre ensuite. Le résultat était toujours un mystère lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas que de faire bouger et léviter des objets anodins ici et là. Elle devait juste faire attention de ne pas le faire partir en fumée noire — bien sûr, c'était facile à dire...

S'estimant prête, Matilde fixa silencieusement Dumbledore au travers la fente de l'armoire, et sans aucun geste du doigt — elle ne fit que plisser les yeux —, elle vit Dumbledore se courber brusquement en crispant les mains sur son ventre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, puis s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Durant une seconde, un silence lugubre se rabattit dans tout le bureau. Matilde se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait encore une autre erreur. Puis, lorsqu'un tonnerre de cris aux scandales et de hurlements terrifiés venant de la part des portraits explosa violemment, elle se dit qu'elle venait probablement de tuer Dumbledore…

Envahie d'une brusque peur panique qui lui serra la poitrine avec douleur, Matilde émergea de sa cachette en chancelant sur ses jambes engourdies et se laissa tomber à côté de Dumbledore.

— Professeur ! s'étrangla-t-elle en le secouant dans l'espoir qu'il reprenne conscience. Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? _À l'aide !_ hurla-t-elle vers la porte.

Mais elle pensa qu'il devait être improbable qu'on puisse l'entendre du haut de la tour, puisque le bureau y était isolé du reste du château.

D'un mouvement secoué de tremblements, Matilde pressa ses doigts dans le cou de Dumbledore en cherchant à y percevoir son pouls, mais elle ne put le déceler.

— Non ! S'il vous plaît ! implora-t-elle en prenant les longues mains du directeur dans les siennes. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort !

La baguette roula sur le sol et un filet de sang ruissela du coin de la bouche de Dumbledore. Et tandis que les portraits ne cessaient de crier leur indignation à tue-tête, les sanglots saisirent Matilde douloureusement à la gorge.

— Non ! pleura-t-elle. Ce ne peut pas être possible !

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tué Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière !

Matilde avait de la difficulté à respirer. Dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée, elle tâta fébrilement les poignets de Dumbledore. Il restait sûrement de l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mort. Il devait y avoir encore de la vie à l'intérieur de lui. Il _devait ! _

Puis, avec un immense soulagement, elle parvint à sentir une très faible pulsation. Sa joie fut si intense que Matilde se mit à rire, tout en pleurant de plus belle. Elle s'empara de la baguette sur le sol — car il ne fallait absolument pas qu'un évènement de cette envergure ne se reproduise — puis elle s'élança hors du bureau pour aller chercher du secours.

— _À l'aide !_ s'écria-t-elle en parcourant les couloirs à toute allure, la baguette de Dumbledore à la main. _Quelqu'un ! Vite !_

Elle tourna rapidement un coin de mur et heurta de plein fouet un garçon qui passait tranquillement par là.

— Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant le front. Tu es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme une cinglée ?

— C'est Dumbledore, cria Matilde à bout de souffle. Il est dans un état critique ! Il faut alerter quelqu'un ! N'importe qui !

— Quoi ? répondit le garçon d'un air incrédule. Mais que veux-tu dire par là ? Comment le professeur Dumbledore peut-il se retrouver dans un _état critique_ ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! s'affola-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Il faut se dépêcher ! Où se trouve McGonagall, ou bien l'infirmerie, ou bien n'importe quel autre professeur… ?

— Je ne sais pas pour les professeurs, mais je peux t'indiquer que l'infirmerie est par là, dit-il en balançant le pouce par-dessus son épaule.

— Alors allons-y ! déclara Matilde en repartant à la course dans la direction désignée par le garçon.

Elle s'arrêta net devant l'enceinte aux escaliers mouvants, jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et constata avec accablement que le garçon ne l'avait pas suivie. Où donc fallait-il qu'elle aille, maintenant, pour retrouver cette infirmerie dans ce labyrinthe qu'étaient les couloirs de Poudlard ? Et il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de temps à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne finisse par mourir…

Alors la panique qui s'était emparée d'elle s'accrut cruellement, à un point tel que Matilde en perdit la tête. Devant tous ses escaliers qui semblaient tous mener vers nulle part, elle se mit à hurler son désespoir de toutes ses forces, à s'égosiller. Ébranlés, les quelques portraits du mur près d'elle pressèrent instantanément les mains sur leurs oreilles, puis une voix grincheuse, derrière Matilde, aboya :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce tapage ?

Matilde se tut et se retourna précipitamment. Un homme hideux à l'aspect miteux s'avançait vers elle, une chatte tigrée tout aussi pitoyable que son maître se tenant à ses talons.

— C'est Dumbledore, expliqua Matilde d'une voix éraillée, les larmes aux yeux, il ne va pas bien du tout…

L'homme la regarda avec méfiance.

— Pas bien ? ronchonna-t-il. Dans quel sens ?

— Il est inconscient dans son bureau ! Il faut vite l'envoyer à l'infirmerie !

L'homme dévisagea Matilde d'un regard inquisiteur. Il tentait de percevoir un quelconque signe qui laisserait transparaître une plaisanterie. Mais voyant qu'elle restait sérieuse, il s'élança dans l'escalier et Matilde le suivit.

— Vous n'avez pas de cellulaire dans ce monde pour communiquer rapidement entre vous ? haleta-t-elle en gravissant un escalier qui menait dans un couloir tapissé de licornes et de centaures.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il roula les yeux d'un air dédaigneux puis disparut subitement, avec sa chatte, derrière la statue d'une grande femme surmontée d'un chapeau cornu. Où avait-il filé ? Matilde s'approcha de la statue et ne vit aucune fissure susceptible de révéler une porte secrète. Encore un passage issu de la magie, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle essaya en vain de la faire bouger en la poussant de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle retourna alors sur ses pas, espérant que l'homme avait compris que Dumbledore était réellement en danger, et reprit le chemin inverse qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Tout en marchant d'un pas régulier, Matilde observa la baguette de Dumbledore en la faisant rouler lentement entre ses doigts. La baguette était-elle vraiment sous sa possession ? Devait-elle essayer de l'agiter pour voir le résultat ? Et si elle explosait comme les deux autres baguettes parce qu'elle refusait tout simplement, elle aussi, de se soumettre à elle ? Préférant attendre l'avis de Dumbledore, Matilde fit glisser la baguette sous sa ceinture. Elle se demanda s'il serait irrité contre elle ou bien heureux qu'elle se soit enfin emparée de sa baguette. C'était difficile à dire… Elle était persuadée qu'elle lui avait fait très mal en lui jetant ce sort. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'en sorte indemne.

Préoccupée, Matilde s'engagea machinalement dans l'escalier et le monta. Mais au moment où elle atteignait les dernières marches, l'escalier s'ébranla brusquement et pivota vers la droite dans un grincement sonore. Vacillant, Matilde s'agrippa sur la rampe et regarda avec étonnement le bout de l'escalier venir s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un nouveau couloir étroit et sombre, dépourvu de fenêtre.

— Mais non ! protesta Matilde à l'adresse de l'escalier comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Ce n'est pas là que je veux aller ! C'est l'autre couloir que je veux ! _L'autre couloir !_ répéta-t-elle en secouant la rampe solide pour tenter de le faire revenir à sa destination précédente.

Mais l'escalier demeura immobile.

— Maudit escalier ! vociféra-t-elle en assénant un coup de pied sur la rampe qui lui renvoya immédiatement une douleur aiguë sur le bout de sa grosse orteil. _Aïe !_

Se tenant le pied d'une main, Matilde sautilla dans le couloir sombre et s'appuya sur le mur en fulminant. Elle frotta vigoureusement son orteil meurtri pour apaiser la douleur, puis, épuisée, s'affaissa par terre, contre le mur. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir. Il était si sombre qu'elle n'en percevait pas le bout. L'endroit rêvé pour des fantômes, pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les êtres blanchâtres et transparents qu'elle avait vus flotter au-dessus des tables lors de la cérémonie. Elle frissonna. Durant toute sa petite enfance elle s'était persuadée que les fantômes n'existaient pas et voilà que ce monde aberrant venait lui prouver le contraire.

Un craquement sonore retentit. L'escalier se remit à vibrer et à se mouvoir rapidement vers la gauche.

— Non ! s'exclama Matilde en se relevant précipitamment pour regagner l'escalier.

Trop tard. Elle s'arrêta net, juste à temps pour ne pas basculer dans le vide, à l'emplacement exact où s'était trouvé l'escalier un instant auparavant, avant qu'il ne décide de s'éloigner soudainement. Matilde recula et s'écroula sur le sol, effarée à l'idée qu'elle était maintenant coincée dans ce couloir obscure.

**... et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous êtes toujours avec moi... J'ai besoin de vous ! :)**


	13. Tempête à l'infirmerie

**Salut,**

**Voici le chapitre 13 (j'espère que vous n'êtes pas superstitieux... :P). C'est l'un des chapitre****s qui m'a pris le plus de temps à ''redresser''. J'espère que tous les professeurs seront à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

**Merci à Violanite pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris et merci à vous tous qui me suivez toujours et vos reviews me motivent toujours !**

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13  
>Tempête à l'infirmerie<strong>

Trop effrayée pour oser s'aventurer dans la pénombre du couloir, Matilde avait décidé de rester assise contre le mur et d'attendre patiemment que l'escalier revienne la chercher. Mais, après une demi-heure passée, l'escalier n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son dernier déplacement, et Matilde finit par se demander avec colère s'il n'avait tout simplement pas fait exprès de la coincer ici, dans ce couloir.

C'était ridicule ! Comment un escalier pouvait-il agir de la sorte ? Elle perdait tellement de temps à rester assise là, comme une imbécile, alors que Dumbledore se trouvait dans un état critique. Elle n'avait aucune idée si le sorcier miteux avait bel et bien alerté l'infirmière, mais avec un peu de logique, pensa-t-elle, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement, non ?

Soudain, des élèves surgirent en grand nombre de partout pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers pivotants de l'enceinte. Sans doute qu'ils retournaient à leur salle commune après leur premier cours terminé. Matilde s'empressa de se relever, pour ne pas paraître trop insolite, puis elle vit que quelques élèves utilisaient leur baguette pour faire pivoter certains escaliers. Elle se sentit alors très stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il ne lui aurait fallu que d'un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer l'escalier vers elle. Se maudissant amèrement, elle tendit la main vers l'escalier qu'elle convoitait depuis trop longtemps, et d'un geste furieux, le fit glisser aisément dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle mit le pied sur la première marche et qu'elle envoya pivoter l'escalier dans l'autre sens d'un second mouvement du bras, des exclamations impressionnées résonnèrent dans l'enceinte et Matilde vit une centaine de doigts la pointer.

— Vous avez vu ? La Parguenaise a jeté un sort d'attraction sans baguette !

— Waouh!

— Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs très puissants pour réussir une telle chose !

Gênée, Matilde s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir désert menant au bureau de Dumbledore — tout en se rendant compte qu'il ne devait certainement plus y être à cette heure-ci, du moins, elle l'espérait — et bifurqua aussitôt dans un corridor à sa droite, où de nombreux tableaux étaient suspendus le long des murs.

— Tiens donc, dit un homme au long nez dans un portrait le représentant au côté d'une table remplie de victuailles, n'est-ce pas la Parguenaise dont tout le monde parle ?

— Fichez-moi la paix ! répliqua sèchement Matilde en accélérant le pas.

Tout ce manège commençait à l'irriter considérablement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout que tout le monde la dévisage en la pointant du doigt, comme un phénomène de foire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si impressionnant dans le fait qu'elle était une Parguenaise ? Elle était humaine, après tout, et on lui devait un minimum de respect ! C'était énervant à la fin !

Elle tourna un angle de mur et s'arrêta soudain, pétrifiée. Un fantôme portant un pourpoint et un chapeau à plume glissait tranquillement dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton courtois lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Il s'inclina dans un salut en levant son chapeau à plume, puis sa tête tituba horriblement sur la fraise qu'il portait au cou. Il se redressa ensuite et afficha un sourire aimable.

— Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, gente demoiselle. Je me présente, Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, et je suis le fantôme de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez me surnommer Nick, ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux, c'est apparemment plus facile à retenir…

Matilde resta muette, fixant le fantôme d'un air pantois.

— Hum… fit Nick en se caressant le menton. Je constate que je suis le premier fantôme que vous rencontrez dans votre vie. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tombée sur le Baron Sanglant en premier…

Voyant que Matilde gardait toujours le silence, il poursuivit :

— Soyez sans crainte, je ne suis pas méchant. Mon seul crime est d'avoir fait pousser un jour des défenses à Lady Gieve, railla-t-il. Mais bien sûr, c'était un accident…

Il marqua une pause et sembla espérer que Matilde s'anime enfin. Mais la vue d'un fantôme qui bougeait et qui lui parlait d'une façon si naturelle la dépassait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir toute l'ampleur de cette réalité absurde.

— Vous allez vous y habituer, assura Nick lorsqu'il vit que Matilde gardait toujours des yeux écarquillés. Il y a plusieurs fantômes à Poudlard, vous savez. Au moins une vingtaine ! Il y a Helena, surnommée La Dame Grise — fantôme de Serdaigle —, Le Moine Gras — fantôme de Poufsouffle —, Edgar Clogg — celui là rôde autour du stade de Quidditch et on dit qu'il était très bon joueur de son vivant —, Mimi Geignarde…

— Ils sont tous inoffensifs ? demanda abruptement Matilde.

— Tous ! certifia Nick, content qu'elle eut recouvré la voix.

— Le Baron Sanglant… aussi… ?

— Le Baron Sanglant est assez particulier, je dois dire, répondit Nick sur un ton grave. Il aime bien terroriser tous ceux qui s'aventurent seuls dans les cachots de Poudlard. Mais soyez sans crainte, dit-il précipitamment, dès que Matilde afficha une expression d'horreur, il ne peut vous faire aucun mal. Il est comme moi : limpide et sans consistance. Il ne ferait que passer au travers de vous.

Matilde ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point cela lui glacerait le sang si un fantôme advenait à la terroriser par surprise pour ensuite lui passer au travers le corps. Déjà que la présence du fantôme de Nick la mettait mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce que ce serait en présence du Baron Sanglant ?

Elle respira profondément, le temps de retrouver son flegme, puis, lentement, elle se mit à contourner largement le fantôme en dépit de l'étroitesse du corridor.

— Je… je crois que je vais continuer mon chemin…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Nick la regarda en fronçant ses sourcils limpides.

— Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais où donc allez-vous comme ça ?

Matilde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma. En fait, elle n'en avait elle-même aucune idée.

Nick lui sourit.

— Le professeur McGonagall m'a avisé que vous seriez un peu perdue dans tous ces couloirs déroutants, dit-il. Si vous me le permettez, je peux très bien vous servir de guide.

Matilde n'était guère séduite à l'idée de devoir suivre un fantôme dans la pénombre des couloirs. Même si elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal — d'ailleurs, avec son air sympathique, il était bien inconcevable qu'il tente de l'attaquer —, elle aimait tout simplement se méfier de tous ceux qui lui semblaient étranges, anormaux et surtout inquiétants.

— Heu… Non… Je crois que ça va aller, dit-elle enfin, timidement.

— Vous êtes sûre ? répliqua Nick en haussant un sourcil.

Matilde l'observa durant un moment, hésitante, puis elle finit par se dire que c'était ridicule. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, et il le savait aussi. À quoi bon servait toujours de nier l'évidence ?

— Bon d'accord, je suis perdue, avoua Matilde en soupirant.

Nick sourit de nouveau, l'air satisfait, et elle lui demanda :

— Je veux me rendre à l'infirmerie, vous connaissez le chemin ?

— Je connais _tous_ les chemins, gente demoiselle, répondit Nick d'un ton courtois avant d'aller flotter dans la direction opposée de Matilde. Suivez-moi…

Matilde le suivit pour revenir une fois encore devant les innombrables escaliers mouvants qu'elle exécrait, et descendit l'un des escaliers à la suite de Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. Les quelques élèves qui croisèrent leur chemin la dévisagèrent d'un air intrigué. Après plusieurs tournants et passages secrets où il fallait chatouiller le mur au bon endroit pour qu'une ouverture apparaisse, ou bien actionner le bon doigt d'une statue ridicule — comme tous ces couloirs ne lui avaient pas été familiers, Matilde soupçonna Nick de lui avoir fait parcourir le chemin le plus long —, ils aboutirent finalement dans un grand couloir éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. Matilde reconnut enfin le chemin de l'infirmerie.

— Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? interrogea le fantôme de Nick en s'arrêtant devant la grosse porte de l'infirmerie.

— Non, au contraire, je vais bien, répondit Matilde, déconcertée. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

— Simple déduction, dit posément Nick. Vous m'avez demandé de vous conduire à l'infirmerie…

— Ah, comprit-elle. En fait, c'est pour rendre visite à quelqu'un…

— Un ami ?

— Du genre, oui… marmonna Matilde avec malaise. Si toutefois il consent à me pardonner…

Nick la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

— Disons que… balbutia-t-elle, le visage s'embrasant, j'ai fait une gaffe… Et bien… ce n'était pas vraiment… je veux dire… Il m'a demandé de le faire…

Nick ne changea pas d'expression.

— Laissez tomber, lança-t-elle alors. Je me comprends…

Puis elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sous l'air ahuri du fantôme, et entra à la hâte dans la grande pièce.

Plusieurs professeurs étaient regroupés autour d'un lit non loin de l'entrée. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Matilde avec un claquement sourd, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle. Matilde reconnut l'infirmière Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, le minuscule professeur, et — ses entrailles se glacèrent brusquement — le professeur vêtu de noir, aux cheveux gras. Il se tenait un peu en retrait des autres, dans l'ombre, derrière une femme potelée portant un chapeau rapiécé que Matilde ne connaissait pas. Tous la regardaient d'un air grave, lugubre. Sur le lit, allongé sous d'épaisses couvertures blanches, Dumbledore reposait, les paupières closes, immobile.

— Il est toujours vivant ? murmura Matilde d'une voix tremblante.

Personne ne répondit. Puis, dans le silence funèbre, le professeur McGonagall, d'un furtif hochement de tête, fit signe que oui, les yeux toujours fixés sur Matilde. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde dans l'infirmerie et cela ne pouvait présager que quelque chose de grave.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Matilde qui ressentait un affreux malaise lui contracter l'estomac.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards éloquents, puis McGonagall prit la parole d'une voix ferme et légèrement rauque :

— Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin entre vous et le professeur Dumbledore, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et le silence se fit plus pesant. Comme elle, les autres professeurs ne cessaient de dévisager Matilde qui sursauta lorsque McGonagall s'écria :

— _Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?_

Une expression d'horreur s'affichait maintenant dans chaque ride de son visage.

— Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? cria précipitamment Matilde. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Elle était terrifiée. Il devait s'en sortir ! Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir tué Dumbledore — tuer quelqu'un tout court l'horrifiait. Déjà qu'elle voyait sa vie gâchée par le devoir pénible de suivre des cours dans cette école de sorcellerie, elle n'avait pas envie de la voir de surcroît ruinée par la réputation d'une meurtrière.

Madame Pomfresh prit une fiole de verre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, faisant ainsi tourner les regards ailleurs que sur Matilde, et se pencha au-dessus de Dumbledore.

— Nous allons avoir recours à la métamorphoses pour essayer de le guérir, dit-elle en lui faisant couler entre ses lèvres quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre et onctueux. Mais je crains le pire… Jamais je n'avais été confrontée à une telle Magie Noire auparavant…

— Que… que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Matilde en s'avançant lentement vers le lit.

Madame Pomfresh leva alors un visage complètement déconfit avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

— Toutes ses entrailles ont littéralement disparu…

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Matilde s'affaissa par terre. _Ses entrailles avaient littéralement disparu !_ C'était trop horrible ! En vérité, il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que Matilde ressentait à présent. C'était comme si tout le décor de l'infirmerie s'était brusquement abattu sur sa tête, lui donnant l'impression de tomber tout droit dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle avait fait disparaître ses entrailles ! De la fumée noire avait dû ravager l'intérieur de son ventre de la même façon qu'elle avait engouffré ses vêtements dans le Poudlard Express ! C'était épouvantable !

— Levez-vous, dit doucement la voix du professeur McGonagall et le décor de l'infirmerie revint aussitôt reprendre sa place.

Matilde avait la nausée. Le corps entièrement engourdi, elle se laissa aider par le professeur McGonagall qui la fit asseoir sur une chaise en bois auprès du lit de Dumbledore.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la ceinture ? dit alors une voix glaciale que Matilde reconnaissait avec effroi.

D'un air mauvais, le professeur en noir s'approcha d'elle. Sa cape ondulait derrière lui et le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris géante.

— C'est la baguette de Dum…, commença Matilde mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt.

Le professeur se braqua devant elle.

— Oui ? murmura-t-il, les yeux flamboyant.

— C'est _ma_ baguette… marmonna-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

— Ce n'est pas _votre_ baguette, petite insolente ! C'est celle du professeur Dumbledore et vous l'avez volée !

Il élança sa main vers la ceinture de Matilde dans l'intention de la lui arracher mais elle plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur la baguette en hurlant :

— _Non ! Ne me la prenez pas ! Si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu pour réussir à la gagner !_

À la vue du professeur McGonagall qui porta subitement sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur, et les exclamations d'épouvante qui s'élevèrent en même temps de Madame Pomfresh, le minuscule professeur et la femme au chapeau rapiécé, Matilde regretta instantanément ses mots.

Le professeur en noir, qui avait suspendu son geste dans les airs lorsqu'elle avait crié, se redressa lentement, et son visage devint livide de rage, effrayant.

— Vous avouez avoir _volontairement_ attaqué le professeur Dumbledore pour voler sa baguette ? dit-il d'un ton chargé de menaces.

Matilde ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore avait-il omis de révéler à ses collègues ses plans de lui donner sa baguette magique ?

— _Répondez !_ vociféra-t-il et elle sursauta violemment.

— Non… je… Dumbledore m'a… il…, balbutia-t-elle en implorant du regard les autres professeurs pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide, mais ils restaient tous immobiles comme des idiots, attendant la suite d'un air avide.

Le professeur en noir se pencha vers Matilde, appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise en bois, et approcha son visage cireux très près du sien.

— Si vous ne répondez pas, dit-il d'un ton doucereux en pesant chaque mot, vous risquez d'être renvoyée de Poudlard sur-le-champ, avant même d'avoir pu assister à un seul cours. Ce serait dommage, poursuivit-il avec froideur, puisque si cela advenait être le cas, vous mourrez inévitablement sous l'ampleur de votre Magie Noire comme tous les autres imbéciles qui sont devenus Parguenais par bête décision de dédaigner tous ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas !

Mais que voulait-il sous-entendre par-là ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle avait fait exprès de devenir une Parguenaise ? Et que pouvait-elle donc lui répondre à ça ? Allait-il la croire si elle lui disait la vérité ? Elle espérait que Dumbledore reprenne conscience, du moins juste un moment, pour clarifier les choses, mais il restait impassible, immobile sur le lit blanc.

— C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé…, gémit Matilde en crispant les doigts autour de la baguette à sa ceinture. Je n'en avais pas envie… mais j'ai dû le faire… pour m'emparer de sa baguette…

— Et vous vous imaginez peut-être qu'on va croire ça ? répliqua le professeur en arquant un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha alors de Matilde et il fut contraint à se redresser pour la laisser passer.

— Miss Beauregard, que voulez-vous insinuer par là ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé exactement ?

— Il m'a demandé de le vaincre, répondit Matilde, guettant du coin de l'œil les réactions du professeur en noir. C'était pour que j'obtienne sa baguette…

Le professeur McGonagall parut déconcertée.

— Vous voyez bien qu'elle ment ! lança le professeur en noir à l'adresse de McGonagall en désignant Matilde d'un geste théâtral. Il est impensable que Dumbledore ait demandé une telle absurdité !

Mais le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas l'écouter. Elle continuait de regarder Matilde avec insistance.

— Et pourquoi voulait-il vous donner sa baguette magique ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le professeur en noir se croisait les bras d'un air agacé.

Matilde dégagea la baguette de sa ceinture et la serra entre ses doigts.

— Il… Il prétendait qu'elle serait assez puissante pour supporter mes pouvoirs…

— Ridicule ! maugréa le professeur en noir. Toutes les baguettes sont construites sur le même modèle.

Le professeur McGonagall fixa la baguette de Dumbledore entre les mains de Matilde et celle-ci remarqua une lueur d'effroi passer dans son regard.

— Donnez-moi cette baguette, Miss Beauregard, ordonna-t-elle brusquement en tendant la main devant elle.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Matilde, le cœur battant.

— _Donnez-lui la baguette de Dumbledore !_ répliqua férocement le professeur en noir.

Matilde réfléchit à toute vitesse. La baguette la considèrerait-elle encore comme son maître si le professeur McGonagall la lui enlevait ? Se trouverait-elle encore dans l'obligation de renouveler un combat ? Lui faudrait-il alors attaquer le professeur McGonagall pour récupérer à nouveau la baguette ? Puis elle se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que la baguette ne changeait de propriétaire que si son possesseur se la faisait enlever _de force_ et non lorsqu'elle était simplement donnée gentiment à quelqu'un. Matilde tendit donc la baguette docilement vers le professeur McGonagall qui s'en empara aussitôt.

— Professeur, dit Matilde d'une voix brisée tandis que McGonagall faisait glisser la baguette dans l'une de ses poches, je ne suis pas méchante… Je vous jure que c'est la vérité… Il faut me croire… Dumbledore m'a vraiment demandé de…

— Ça ne relève plus de mes compétences, Miss Beauregard, coupa sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Nous allons devoir attendre que le professeur Dumbledore se rétablisse pour élucider ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre vous et lui. En attendant…

Elle se tourna vers ses collègues qui avaient toujours gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant, et sembla essayer d'en tirer des solutions. La femme potelée au chapeau rapiécé s'éclaircit alors la voix nerveusement et parla enfin, d'une voix tremblante :

— Nous devrions peut-être l'enfermer, seulement par précaution…

« _L'enfermer ? »,_ pensa Matilde, effarée. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle s'acharnerait sur tout le monde pour le vider de ses entrailles ? Non mais vraiment !

— C'est une idée intéressante, renchérit le professeur en noir, les yeux brillant de malveillance. Et vous pouvez noter tout de suite qu'il m'est possible de la garder enfermée dans mes cachots sous surveillance étroite.

Matilde eut l'impression que son estomac se remplit de plomb. La pensée terrible de devoir rester seule dans le froid des cachots avec pour seule visite ce professeur effroyable ainsi que le Baron Sanglant — qui viendrait sûrement la hanter avec joie malsaine — l'horrifiait énormément.

— Non, protesta-t-elle machinalement, je ne veux pas aller dans les cachots…

Le professeur en noir la toisa avec mépris.

— Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de protester, petite sotte, dit-il froidement.

— Je ne crois pas que Miss Beauregard soit dangereuse à ce point, trancha alors le professeur McGonagall et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. L'enfermer, selon moi, serait exagéré. Il serait plutôt préférable qu'elle s'intègre avec ses camarades de Gryffondor dans la salle commune _parce que l'enfermer ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas_, poursuivit-elle d'une voix sonore pour empêcher le professeur en noir à l'air outré de répliquer. Miss Beauregard est une Parguenaise, Severus, elle n'a pas encore le contrôle absolu de ses pouvoirs !

— Justement ! s'entêta le dénommé Severus, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, elle pourrait finir par tuer quelqu'un !

— Ce n'est certainement pas son intention ! répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall, les narines pincées. Si elle se voit entourée de gens bienveillants, les chances qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs maléfiques s'avèreraient bien meilleures que si vous l'enfermez dans une cellule, Severus.

— Vous insinuez peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas été _bienveillant_ envers cette Parguenaise ? rétorqua-t-il.

— Non, assura Matilde d'une petite voix. Il a été gentil avec moi… C'est juste qu'il…

— _Silence !_ rugit Severus et Matilde ferma la bouche aussitôt. Soyez raisonnable, reprit-il à l'adresse de McGonagall alors que les autres professeurs les regardaient alternativement sans esquisser un geste pour intervenir. Il est évident que cette fille est dangereuse !

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda d'un air courroucé. Des taches rouges marbraient son visage par endroit. Puis elle se retourna vers Matilde qui se tortillait les doigts avec malaise en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

— Venez avec moi, Miss Beauregard, ordonna-t-elle impérieusement.

Matilde se leva lentement. Le professeur Severus semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas l'emmener dans la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres ? s'indigna-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Matilde, d'une façon étrangement possessive.

— Malheureusement pour vous, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique, Miss Beauregard fait partie de _ma_ maison. Et c'est donc _à moi_ que revient les décisions concernant son cas en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore reprenne conscience.

— Je vous aurez prévenue ! s'exclama le professeur Severus en la pointant d'un long doigt menaçant, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Cette Parguenaise est dangereuse et je n'hésiterai pas à en informer les élèves de _ma_ maison !

Le professeur McGonagall fut sur le point de répliquer, mais préféra apparemment s'abstenir. Elle se contenta de pousser Matilde hors de l'infirmerie avec brusquerie.

**Allez, reviewez-moi ça pour que je cesse de trembler :P**


	14. L'interrogatoire

**Merci à Jude June pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris !**

**Pour vous tous, voici le prochain chapitre des aventures de Matilde qui semblent se corser de plus en plus... Pauvre Matilde... (tu peux le dire encore Matsuyama :P)**

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 14  
>L'interrogatoire<strong>

Suivant de près le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Matilde se tortillait vigoureusement les doigts en lui jetant de furtifs coups d'œil en biais. Elle avait toujours ces tâches rouges qui marbraient son visage par endroit et semblait fulminer intérieurement. Bien que Matilde fût heureuse qu'elle l'eût secourue d'un emprisonnement cauchemardesque dans les cachots du professeur Severus, la colère de McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas s'estomper, ne la mettait pas du tout en confiance. L'atmosphère restait de mauvais augure.

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que le professeur McGonagall ouvrit. Une grande fenêtre encadrée de rideaux aux motifs écossais faisait face à l'entrée, inondant la quasi-totalité de la pièce d'une lumière vive. Devant un bureau sur lequel plusieurs liasses de parchemins et de livres étaient proprement ordonnées en piles bien nettes, se trouva un fauteuil en chintz que la professeur McGonagall montra d'un geste impérieux.

—Asseyez-vous, dit-elle sèchement.

La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière elles et il y eut un déclic. Frissonnant au fait d'être enfermée avec quelqu'un qui ne lui inspirait guère la sécurité, Matilde obéit à contrecœur. Elle alla lentement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et regarda le professeur McGonagall faire le tour de son bureau pour s'y asseoir derrière. Puis elle dévisagea Matilde durant un bon moment, en silence. Enfin, elle dit :

— J'espère que vous êtes consciente de la gravité de ce que vous avez fait, Miss Beauregard.

Baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses souliers, Matilde ne répondit pas.

— Racontez-moi, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui sonna comme un ordre. Racontez-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

La gorge serrée, Matilde leva la tête et regarda le professeur McGonagall dans les yeux.

— Je… je croyais que vous seriez déjà tous au courant…, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ?

— Le _professeur_ Dumbledore nous a seulement communiqué — à certain de mes collègues et moi — qu'il était d'une extrême importance que vous suiviez les cours à Poudlard, même si un « _quelconque_ _évènement fâcheux __»_ survenait en rapport avec vos Pouvoirs Fortifiés incontrôlés.

— C'est donc pour ça que vous n'aviez pas voulu que je sois enfermée ?

— En quelque sorte, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore insistait pour que vous soyez entourée d'élèves le plus souvent possible en dehors de vos cours privés. Il assurait que cela aiderait à atténuer la force négative de vos pouvoirs si jamais vous réussissiez à vous faire quelques bons amis. Cependant, poursuivit-elle d'un air troublé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Dumbledore fasse _partie_ de ce « _quelconque événement fâcheux __»_dont il nous parlait…

Matilde se sentit soudain d'humeur plus légère. Ainsi donc, Dumbledore les avait tous avertis — d'une façon toutefois particulière — qu'un événement malheureux risquait de se produire et qu'il ne fallait pas, en aucun cas, s'emporter contre elle. C'était donc pour cette raison que le professeur McGonagall avait tenté de la protéger. Mais avait-elle été la seule à considérer sérieusement les exigences de Dumbledore ?

— Lorsque vous dites « _nous »_, demanda Matilde, cela implique Severus aussi ?

— _Le_ _professeur_ _Rogue_, rectifia le professeur McGonagall, surprise que Matilde l'eût appelé par son prénom. En effet, il était présent lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait part de ses recommandations à votre sujet.

— Pourquoi est-il si infernal avec moi, alors ?

Le professeur McGonagall réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et son visage laissa paraître une pointe d'irritation renouvelée.

— Le professeur Rogue a toujours été… disons… exécrable, dit-elle d'un ton réticent. Ne prenez pas ses outrages d'un point de vue personnel, Miss Beauregard. Il a toujours été comme ça avec… tout le monde…

Mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout Matilde. Elle restait convaincue que si elle se trouvait un jour seule dans la même pièce que lui, il l'assassinerait sur-le-champ.

— Enfin, bon…, reprit le professeur McGonagall en se raclant la gorge bruyamment et en reprenant aussitôt son ton strict. Ne nous égarons pas du sujet. Que s'est-il passé exactement entre vous et le professeur Dumbledore ?

Matilde n'était plus certaine à présent si elle devait ou non raconter tout les détails concernant les baguettes magiques qui avaient refusé ses pouvoirs chez Ollivander et la baguette de Dumbledore qui était, apparemment, la ou l'une des plus puissantes baguettes magiques au monde. Si Dumbledore avait omis d'éclaircir ce détail auprès de ses collègues, ne voulait-il pas que ça se sache ? Pourtant, s'il avait vraiment voulu que personne ne soit au courant de son intention de transférer sa baguette aux mains de Matilde, il aurait clairement exigé de n'en parler à personne. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait…

— Alors ? insista le professeur McGonagall, ses yeux perçants rivés sur Matilde.

Alors devant son insistance, celle-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner. Elle se lança donc :

— Étant donné qu'aucune baguette magique ne me convenait pas, Dumbledore en est venu à la conclusion que c'était la sienne qu'il me fallait. Il me disait qu'elle serait la seule à bien vouloir se soumettre à mes pouvoirs.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas… Qu'entendez-vous par « aucune baguette magique ne vous convenait pas » ?

— C'est Ollivander qui a expliqué à Dumbledore que mes Pouvoirs Fortifiés étaient trop puissants pour que je puisse en avoir une.

— Vous n'avez donc pas de baguette magique ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Si. J'ai celle de Dumbledore maintenant. Elle est la seule baguette à pouvoir tolérer mes pouvoirs.

Le professeur McGonagall parut abasourdie. Elle resta silencieuse durant un moment, les yeux toujours fixés sur Matilde, puis, d'un ton qui trahissait l'effroi, elle dit avec lenteur :

— Mais puisqu'il était décidé à vous la donner, pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ?

De nouveau mal à l'aise, Matilde détourna les yeux et se remit à torde violemment ses doigts qui avaient déjà commencé à prendre des couleurs rouge vif.

— Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus lourd, puis…

— Je ne comprends pas, répéta le professeur McGonagall. Attaquer quelqu'un pour sa baguette est inutile lorsque cette personne vous la donne volontairement…

— Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, contesta Matilde avec aplomb.

— Mais enfin ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, irritée. Je sais très bien comment réagissent les baguettes, Miss Beauregard ! Et c'est le _professeur_ Dumbledore, pour l'amour du ciel !

— Je ne doute pas que vous connaissez bien les baguettes, répliqua Matilde, mais celle de Dumbledore... je veux dire... le _professeur_ Dumbledore, est différente des autres. Elle ne réagit pas de la même façon…

— Différente des autres ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'un air incrédule. Mais qu'entendez-vous donc par là ? En quoi la baguette de Dumbledore serait-elle _différente_ des autres ?

Elle ne savait pas. Cela signifiait donc que Dumbledore, s'il n'en avait parlé à personne, détenait possiblement une baguette rare et peut-être même illégale. Matilde n'avait soudain plus envie de continuer cet interrogatoire. La pensée horrible que Dumbledore veuille se venger d'elle pour avoir révélé son secret lui fit l'effet d'un cube de glace lui descendant dans l'estomac. Mais refuser de répondre au questions du professeur McGonagall était tout aussi risqué alors, devant son regard insistant, elle ne se donna pas le choix de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

— Je répète seulement ce qu'il m'a dit. Sa baguette est plus puissante que les autres et c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu que je m'en saisisse. C'est la seule baguette — _et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit_ — capable de se soumettre à mes Pouvoirs Fortifiés. Et la seule façon de devenir son maître légitime, contrairement aux autres baguettes, est d'affronter son possesseur actuel dans un combat. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai remporté la victoire… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a même attaqué en retour, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, comme si cela pouvait retirer un sentiment de sympathie de la part du professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, l'air troublé.

— Je suis complètement atterrée par ce que j'entends… dit-elle dans un souffle. Dumbledore t'aurait vraiment demandé de le vaincre pour saisir sa baguette magique par la force ? Vous vous rendez compte ? s'étrangla-t-elle, soudain terrifiée. Vous êtes la seule à n'avoir jamais vaincu Dumbledore !

Vraiment ? songea Matilde, stupéfaite. Dumbledore avait-il donc la réputation d'être un sorcier énormément puissant ? Brusquement, comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, Matilde douta de sa victoire face à Dumbledore. Il n'avait peut-être pas mis tout son cœur pour l'empêcher de conquérir sa baguette. Et si la baguette lui appartenait toujours ?

Non, pensa-t-elle précipitamment pour se convaincre. Elle l'avait vaincu, elle se devait d'en rester sûre. Dumbledore n'avait tout de même pas fait semblant de gémir en tombant. Il l'avait incitée à le combattre et elle avait obéi. À présent, la baguette lui appartenait et — Dumbledore ayant contraint ses collègues à lui donner des cours, même s'il arrivait quelque chose de particulièrement pénible — elle pouvait maintenant entamer ses entraînements à la magie.

— Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le professeur McGonagall.

— Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore _devait_ savoir ce qu'il faisait…, dit le professeur McGonagall sur le même ton, songeuse.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Matilde, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et tira de sa poche la baguette magique de Dumbledore qu'elle lui tendit.

— Vous commencerez vos cours dès demain, déclara-t-elle, recouvrant soudainement son ton coutumier. Je vous enverrai votre horaire demain matin, lors du petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, et tâchez d'y être présente.

Matilde se trouva bouche bée.

— Tenez, insista le professeur McGonagall en lui agitant la baguette sous les yeux, prenez-la et allez rejoindre vos camarades de Gryffondor.

Matilde prit alors la baguette d'un geste hésitant, et se leva lentement du fauteuil tandis que le professeur McGonagall, d'un pas résolu, alla ouvrir la porte en déclenchant un nouveau déclic.

— Vous avez sûrement déjà eu l'occasion de visiter la salle commune de Gryffondor, dit-elle en se tournant vers Matilde qui la rejoignait d'un air toujours pantois.

— Oui…

— Alors vous savez, dans ce cas, comment vous y rendre.

— Non, répondit Matilde, je m'y suis rendue à partir de la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas où la tour de Gryffondor se situe par rapport à votre bureau…

— Bon, soupira le professeur McGonagall, alors je suppose que je vais devoir vous y conduire. Suivez-moi, Miss Beauregard.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et Matilde la suivit en faisant glisser la baguette de Dumbledore sous sa ceinture.

— Soyez attentive au chemin, recommanda le professeur McGonagall qui marchait d'un pas rapide, vous allez devoir vous retrouver toute seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard à l'avenir.

Mais elles passèrent par tellement de chemins qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts pour se rappeler toutes les statues, portraits, bustes, tapisseries, armures et autres objets qui décoraient les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, Matilde arriva à la conclusion pénible qu'il allait falloir absolument qu'elle se procure une carte du château, ainsi qu'une boussole.

Elles bifurquèrent dans un passage plus étroit. En plein milieu du corridor, Matilde vit un petit homme portant une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochettes, qui flottait dans les airs. Apparemment, il était occupé à dessiner une moustache grossière sur le portrait d'une femme à robe bleu qui ronflait bruyamment dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait été peinte. Dès qu'elles s'approchèrent de lui, il se retourna brusquement vers elles, le regard méchant.

— Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Mais c'est la petite Parguenaise-niaise ! Est-il vrai que tu as complètement vidé le Grand Directeur ?

— Peeves ! aboya le professeur McGonagall d'un regard d'avertissement et le petit homme fila le long du corridor en poussant des mots grotesques.

— C'était quoi ça ? demanda Matilde, sidérée par ce petit être insultant.

— C'est Peeves, répondit McGonagall d'un ton las en reprenant sa marche rapide. C'est un esprit frappeur. Un indestructible esprit du chaos qui n'obéi à personne à part au professeur Dumbledore et au Baron Sanglant.

— Il peut nous faire du mal ? demanda Matilde d'un air inquiet en passant devant le portrait de la femme endormie qui possédait à présent une énorme moustache noire, ondulée aux extrémités, lui donnant un air burlesque.

— Il vaut toujours mieux de ne pas se tenir trop près de lui, conseilla le professeur McGonagall.

Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir bordé d'armures, que Matilde reconnut tout de suite, et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

— Professeur, dit Matilde, que voulait sous-entendre l'infirmière lorsqu'elle parlait de métamorphose pour guérir Dumbledore ?

— Simplement qu'elle va tenter de recréer ses entrailles manquantes à l'aide de sortilèges puissants de métamorphose, répondit McGonagall. Évidemment, je participerai à l'expérience, mais ça me laisse déjà un mauvais pressentiment…

— Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda précipitamment Matilde.

Elle pensa aux paroles de Dumbledore avant leur duel. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en l'infirmière de l'école.

— Je l'espère bien… répondit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix étrangement rauque, avant de lancer le mot _« branchiflore »_ à l'adresse de la grosse dame qui fit pivoter son cadre instantanément.

Lorsque Matilde entra dans la salle commune, tous les visages se braquèrent sur elle. Embarrassée, elle ne leur adressa qu'un timide sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier et d'aller rejoindre directement le dortoir. Là, elle tira autour d'elle les rideaux de velours rouge de son lit et essaya de calmer sa nervosité. Comment Dumbledore voulait-il qu'elle réussisse à se faire des amis si tout le monde la regardait toujours comme quelqu'un d'insolite ?

Étendue sur le dos, Matilde songea aux événements passés depuis ce matin et vint à s'admettre que sa première journée à Poudlard n'avait décidément pas été des plus réussies. La plupart des enseignants la considéraient comme dangereuse, et bientôt ce seraient tous les élèves de la maison du professeur Rogue, qui la pointeraient du doigt en s'exclamant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une cinglée qu'il fallait enfermer parce qu'elle avait failli tuer Dumbledore. Bien qu'il y avait des risques que celui-ci lui en veuille pour avoir révélé le secret de sa baguette — il avait dû prévoir qu'il en serait ainsi —, Matilde souhaita fort qu'il se rétablisse rapidement.

— Matilde ?

C'était la voix de Sarah, qui se faisait entendre de l'autre côté du rideau.

— Matilde, est-ce que ça va ?

— Je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Sarah écarta les rideaux d'une main et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Matilde la regarda d'un air sombre.

— Il y a des rumeurs du côté des élèves de Serpentard, murmura Sarah.

— Est-ce que _Serpentard_ est la maison du professeur Rogue ? demanda Matilde qui percevait déjà la réponse positive.

— Oui. Rogue en est le directeur.

— Ah bon, dit Matilde en se renfrognant davantage.

Finalement, Rogue n'avait pas mis trop de temps avant d'aller raconter à tous ses élèves de la maison de Serpentard les supposées atrocités qu'elle avait causées.

— Mais je ne crois pas à ce qu'ils racontent à ton sujet, continua Sarah.

Sceptique, Matilde leva les yeux vers elle.

— Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Sarah gloussa de rire.

— Non. Je devrais ?

— Les Serpentard disent peut-être la vérité… dit Matilde en guettant l'expression de Sarah, mais celle-ci ne parut pas effrayée pour autant.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Selon moi, ils essaient seulement de nous monter contre toi, simplement parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ne pas t'avoir eu à Serpentard, avec eux.

— Et que disent-ils ? demanda Matilde.

— Que tu as tenté de tuer Dumbledore…

Matilde sentit brusquement ses entrailles se figer comme de la glace. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda Sarah, bouche bée.

— Je sais, dit calmement Sarah, c'est complètement absurde…

— Mais je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer ! s'indigna Matilde.

— Je sais, répéta Sarah.

Mais elle ne savait pas du tout, songea Matilde, courroucée. Il était vrai que Dumbledore se trouvait dans un état malencontreux à cause d'elle, _mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle_ _avait_ _essayé de le tuer_ _! _ C'était parce qu'elle avait agi _sous ses exigences_ pour s'emparer de sa baguette ! Mais elle préféra ne pas en parler maintenant à Sarah…

— Francis ne croit pas non plus à ces sottises, poursuivit Sarah d'un ton nonchalant.

— Et tous ceux en bas ? Tous les élèves de Gryffondor ? Ils me craignent aussi ou bien ils restent incrédules à ce que disent les Serpentard ?

Sarah eut l'air embarrassé. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille avant de répondre d'une voix réticente :

— La plupart des élèves étaient déjà effrayés à l'idée d'accueillir quelqu'un comme toi au sein de Poudlard — même si Dumbledore nous présentait les choses positivement. Les Serpentard ne font qu'aggraver les choses, à présent…

S'il avait été possible de prendre un Portoloin en direction de chez elle à l'instant même, Matilde l'aurait fait de sitôt. Elle ne souhaitait plus se retrouver parmi tout ce monde qui la voyait comme un monstre. Quelqu'un finirait sûrement par l'abattre cruellement pour lui faire regretter d'être des leurs. Les risques qu'elle ne se sente jamais accepter à Poudlard étaient trop évidents et ses parents lui manquaient terriblement.

— Si jamais tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là, dit Sarah avec beaucoup de douceur, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Matilde se remplir de larmes. Je t'aiderai à passer au travers les cours à Poudlard...

— Mais… mais pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? demanda Matilde d'une voix brisée.

— Simplement parce que je trouve ta situation injuste. Tu n'as évidemment pas demandé à être une Parguenaise, et cela a dû être atrocement difficile pour toi de devoir quitter ta famille pour venir étudier dans un monde déroutant qui n'est pas le tien.

Emportée soudain d'un élan de gratitude envers Sarah, Matilde lui sourit.

**Et seulement pour faire monter un peu l'impatience chez certain, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Le Maitre des potions**. **En attendant**, **n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review...**


	15. Le Maître des potions

**Wouah ! Je crois bien que le chapitre 14 a battu tous les autres chapitres en record de reviews ! Merci énormément à vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot. J'ai le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles ! Je suis ''full'' encouragée là ! À voir si ce chapitre suivant vous plaira autant ! **

**Merci à Missfanficdu57 pour m'avoir mise dans ses auteurs favoris ainsi que pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris également !**

**Pour ceux qui se posent encore la question : la réponse concernant l'époque de mon histoire par rapport à Harry Potter se trouve en début du chapitre 12...  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

**J'espère que Rogue vous apparaîtra à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 15  
>Le Maître des potions<strong>

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement en compagnie de Sarah — lorsque celle-ci n'était pas toutefois en cours — et Matilde se sentait d'humeur plus légère. Sarah lui apportait du réconfort en dépit de tous ces élèves — surtout les Serpentard — qui ne cessaient de la pointer du doigt d'un air scandalisé lorsqu'elle lui faisait faire la visite des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne manquait jamais de les envoyer promener. Mais rapidement, Sarah devint autant la risée de toute l'école que Matilde était crainte.

— Ça ne te dérange pas d'être ainsi méprisée par tout le monde à cause de moi ? demanda Matilde à Sarah alors qu'elles dînaient à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Francis et d'une bande d'élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de leur jeter des regards réprobateurs.

— Je fais ce qui me plaît, répondit Sarah en leur envoyant un regard venimeux qui leur fit aussitôt détourner la tête. Ce n'est pas eux qui décideront de qui j'ai le droit de fréquenter.

Matilde admirait cette fille. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout contrariée par tout ce monde qui s'indignait qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec une Parguenaise. Et lorsque Matilde se coucha sous ses couvertures alors que la journée venait enfin de se terminer, elle ressentit une vague de chaleur vivifiante se répandre dans tout son corps à la pensée qu'elle n'était plus toute seule à présent.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah réveilla Matilde brusquement.

— Allons ! dit-elle en la secouant par l'épaule, tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner !

Encore somnolente, Matilde entreprit de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible pour se dépêcher de rejoindre Sarah qui l'attendait à la sortie de la salle commune.

— Le professeur McGonagall devra te donner ton horaire ce matin, dit Sarah sur un ton claironnant tandis qu'elles marchèrent le long d'un couloir en direction de la Grande Salle. Tu vas enfin pouvoir commencer tes cours !

Cependant, Matilde n'était pas aussi enjouée que Sarah à l'idée de découvrir qui seraient ses professeurs durant sa session d'apprentissage. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Sarah quelle était la matière que Rogue enseignait, de peur d'apprendre avec effroi que cette matière faisait partie des cours obligatoires qu'elle devrait suivre.

Lorsque qu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et qu'elles vinrent s'asseoir en face de Francis, celui-ci observa Matilde d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Quoi ? demanda Sarah en remarquant son air suspicieux.

— Savez-vous que Dumbledore est _vraiment_ dans un état lamentable ? déclara Francis en regardant successivement Matilde et Sarah. Les Serpentard disaient vrai. Dumbledore a réellement été attaqué.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? dit Sarah, interdite.

Matilde, prise d'un douloureux malaise, détourna les yeux sur son assiette vide et commença à la remplir nerveusement d'œufs brouillés.

— Darwin est allé raconter à tout le monde qu'il a surpris Dumbledore immobile sur un lit de l'infirmerie tandis qu'il se faisait soigner par Madame Pomfresh suite à ses brûlures. Tu te souviens, dans le cours de Rogue, où il a échappé sa fiole sur ses souliers ? Il en avait mis partout sur ses chevilles…

— Et pourquoi faut-il en conclure que Dumbledore a été attaqué ? lança Sarah sur la défensive. Rien ne prouve que Matilde ait bel et bien tenté de le tuer. Il a peut-être juste attrapé une mauvaise fièvre…

— Je n'accuse pas Matilde, répliqua Francis à voix basse. C'est juste que, par la même occasion, Basile s'est informé auprès des Serpentard et il se trouve que ce soit Rogue qui les aurait prévenus contre Matilde. Selon lui, elle serait dangereuse.

Le cœur de Matilde rata un battement.

— C'est n'importe quoi…, marmonna Sarah, entêtée.

Matilde resta silencieuse, anxieuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rogue aille tout raconter aux Serpentard ? Cela aurait dû rester secret ! Il était évident que Sarah et Francis finiraient par se rendre compte qu'elle avait effectivement un lien avec Dumbledore. Comment pourrait-elle alors ne pas se les mettre à dos, comme tous les autres ? N'empêche, pensa-t-elle, ce serait peut-être moins grave si elle leur en parlait tout de suite au lieu d'attendre qu'ils l'apprennent d'eux-mêmes.

— Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, se résolue Matilde d'une voix tremblante.

Sarah et Francis tournèrent les yeux vers elle.

— Je… je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Dumbledore…

— Matilde, je t'ai déjà dit que je te croyais, coupa Sarah d'un ton abrupte. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

— Tu ne sais pas tout ! insista Matilde. C'est… c'est vraiment à cause de moi qu'il est à l'infirmerie…

Francis échappa sa fourchette par terre dans un bruit métallique et Sarah regarda Matilde d'un air incrédule.

— C'était un accident, reprit précipitamment Matilde. Je… je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes pouvoirs…

Plusieurs visages s'étaient retournés vers elle et Matilde se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu le bon sens d'attendre d'avoir été dans un endroit plus discret avant de leur révéler la vérité.

Francis continuait de la contempler d'un air effaré. Mais après un moment, Sarah haussa les épaules.

— Bah, fit-elle alors d'un ton indifférant. Ce n'est pas grave. Il va s'en sortir. Tout le monde sait qu'un Parguenais n'est souvent pas en mesure de contrôler ses pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que tu es ici d'ailleurs : pour apprendre à les contrôler.

Matilde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sarah avait dit tout ça sans manifester la moindre crainte à son égard, comme s'il avait été tout bonnement naturel et banal que Matilde blesse grièvement Dumbledore. Mais contrairement à elle, Francis, pour sa part, ne parut pas du tout insensible face à la confession de Matilde. Il eut plutôt l'air terrifié.

— Alors c'est vrai ? s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, tu as vraiment fait disparaître les entrailles de Dumbledore ?

Honteuse, Matilde affirma d'un imperceptible hochement de tête.

— Surtout ne l'accable pas avec ça, Francis, gronda Sarah en brandissant sa fourchette d'une façon menaçante, elle a suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça !

— Mais Sarah, insista Francis d'un air effrayé, tu te rends compte ? Elle pourrait très bien faire disparaître nos entrailles à nous aussi si elle perdait soudain le contrôle de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais devant nous !

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui le fit inopinément à sa place :

— Pas si vous vous comportez convenablement envers Miss Beauregard, Mr Melrose, dit-elle sèchement. En pareil cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre !

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée en douce de leur table. Francis la regarda d'un air pantois et Sarah affichait un air satisfait. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Matilde.

— Voici votre horaire, Miss Beauregard, dit-elle en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin jaunâtre.

Dès que Matilde le prit, le professeur McGonagall s'en retourna.

— Tu débutes la journée avec quels cours ? demanda avidement Sarah, ragaillardie, alors que Francis ramassait sa fourchette sur le sol d'un geste fébrile.

— Sortilège avec le professeur Filius Flitwick, répondit Matilde en déroulant le parchemin devant ses yeux, et…

Elle eut soudain l'impression que tout son corps se remplit d'eau glacée.

— Ah non… ce n'est pas vrai…

— Quoi ? demanda Sarah.

— J'ai un cours avec le professeur Rogue…

Sarah éclata de rire et Francis leva les yeux vers elles d'un air curieux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sarah, tout le monde est contraint d'endurer le professeur Rogue et ses cours de potions.

— Mais pour moi, c'est différent, glapit Matilde qui sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, il me déteste !

— Il déteste tout le monde à part les Serpentard qu'il s'amuse toujours à valoriser en enlevant le plus de points possibles aux autres maisons adverses. Tu n'as qu'à faire exactement ce qu'il te demandera et tu ne devrais pas rencontrer de problème avec lui.

— C'est plutôt lui qui devra se tenir tranquille avec toi, dit Francis à Matilde. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a de fortes chances que Rogue soit plus terrorisé par toi que tu ne l'es déjà par lui, et ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout qu'il parvienne à se montrer aimable avec toi lors de ses cours, question de ne pas trop jouer avec le risque de perdre ses entrailles… On s'entend…

Sarah lui lança un regard noir. Quant à Matilde, elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter fort que Francis ait effectivement raison, mais resta néanmoins sceptique sur ce point.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as cet après-midi ? demanda Sarah en reportant son attention sur l'horaire de Matilde.

— Métamorphose avec Minerva McGonagall et défenses contre les forces du Mal avec Anarcus Harvey.

— Ah oui, le professeur Harvey ! s'exclama Sarah avec un sourire. Tu vas voir, il est bizarre celui-là.

— Bizarre dans quel sens ? interrogea aussitôt Matilde, laissant paraître un air craintif.

À nouveau, Sarah éclata de rire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu fou…

Matilde se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait dit que les professeurs de défenses contre les forces du Mal ne restaient jamais plus d'une année à Poudlard. Peut-être que cette matière finissait toujours par les rendre fous, justement ? En tout cas, selon elle, il était impossible que ce Harvey soit pire que Rogue…

— C'est drôle comme la plupart des prénoms masculins finissent en _« us »_ dans votre monde, remarqua Matilde en scrutant son horaire. _Filius, Anarcus, Albus, Severus…_

— C'est vrai, admit Sarah d'un air amusé. Il y a aussi _Argus_, le prénom de Rusard.

— Rusard ?

— C'est le concierge de l'école, clarifia Sarah. Il est toujours accompagné de sa chatte Miss Teigne.

— Ah bon, fit Matilde en songeant que l'homme miteux à qui elle avait communiqué la veille que Dumbledore n'était pas bien, devait sûrement être le concierge Argus Rusard.

Lorsque Matilde et Sarah eurent fini de manger, elles sortirent de la Grande Salle — sans toutefois éviter quelques sarcasmes et quolibets de la part des Serpentard alors qu'elles passaient devant leur table —, et passèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour ramasser leurs manuels scolaires. Puis, après avoir attentivement écouté les indications de Sarah expliquant comment se rendre à la salle d'enchantement qui se situait au troisième étage, Matilde trouva son chemin sans problème et fut accueillie gentiment par le minuscule professeur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Au grand soulagement de Matilde, le professeur Flitwick n'eut aucunement l'air de la craindre comme l'avaient paru Rogue et la sorcière au chapeau rapiécé lors de sa mésaventure à l'infirmerie.

— Bienvenue à votre premier cours de sortilège, couina le professeur Flitwick.

Matilde étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois la voix étrangement aiguë du minuscule professeur. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir derrière une table, alla escalader une pile de livres pour être à la hauteur de son bureau, comme il l'avait fait à la Grande Salle, puis commença à expliquer les bases de l'enchantement de sa voix flûtée. Matilde griffonnait des notes sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une plume trempée dans un encrier en songeant amèrement qu'il était stupide que les sorciers se donnaient tant de mal à écrire avec un encrier alors que les crayons et les stylos étaient bien plus pratiques selon elle.

À la fin du cours, avec accablement, elle constata que les cours ne consisteraient pas simplement à brandir une baguette en marmonnant quelques paroles bizarres. Le professeur Flitwick lui donna, comme devoir, le chapitre complet sur le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa _à étudier pour le jeudi suivant, et elle sortit de la classe, les bras chargés de parchemins remplis de notes.

— Alors ? demanda Sarah dès que Matilde entrait dans la salle commune pour aller chercher son nécessaire à cours de potions, tu as appris ton premier sortilège ?

— Même pas, répondit Matilde en laissant tomber ses innombrables parchemins sur la table où Francis était en train d'étudier les écrits d'un gros bouquin aux pages abîmées, je n'ai eu droit qu'à de la théorie.

— Hé, oh ! s'exclama Francis, irrité. Tu ne pourrais pas poser tes parchemins ailleurs, s'il te plaît ?

— Désolée, dit aussitôt Matilde en reprenant sa liasse de parchemins à grand-peine avant de monter au dortoir chercher son chaudron.

Les cachots situés aux sous-sols du château étaient humides, froids et terrifiants. Serrant convulsivement son chaudron dans sa main droite, dans lequel elle y avait mis sa balance en cuivre et son livre de potions magiques d'Arsenius Beaulitron, Matilde s'enfonça dans la pénombre des couloirs, redoutant effroyablement l'apparition à tout moment du Baron Sanglant. Plus elle s'approchait de la salle de classe de Rogue, plus l'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac. Puis, avec l'impression de ne plus avoir d'entrailles du tout, trop tôt à son goût, elle s'arrêta devant la porte métallique du cachot derrière laquelle Rogue devait indubitablement l'attendre comme un serpent tapis dans les hautes herbes. Après un moment d'hésitation, Matilde allongea la main à contrecœur et frappa trois faibles coups qui lui semblèrent résonner en écho dans le creux de son ventre vide, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un grincement sinistre.

Matilde tremblait de tout son corps lorsqu'elle entra silencieusement dans la salle de classe. La pièce, plongée en grande partie dans la pénombre, était toute aussi froide et humide que les couloirs du sous-sol et une brume de vapeur grise s'élevait du sol en pierre. Des bocaux remplis de petits animaux hideux, flottant dans le formole, s'alignaient le long des murs et cela ne faisait que rendre l'endroit plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Au premier coup d'œil, Rogue n'était pas là. Puis la porte se referma brusquement derrière elle et Matilde sursauta si violemment qu'elle en échappa son chaudron qui tomba par terre avec fracas. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt : la porte s'était refermée d'elle-même. Rogue n'était toujours pas là. Respirant un bon coup, Matilde essaya de retrouver son flegme. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue la surprenne dans cet état de panique. Il pourrait en profiter pour la terroriser davantage.

Lentement, elle ramassa son chaudron, alla le poser sur l'une des tables, s'assit calmement derrière et attendit avec effroi la venue du professeur Rogue. D'imperceptibles tic-tacs attirèrent son attention. Posée sur une étagère, à l'avant de la classe, une pendule indiquait que Matilde était cinq minutes en avance. Aurait-elle dû attendre devant la porte ? Mais non, songea-t-elle en frissonnant, puisque le Baron Sanglant l'aurait sûrement trouvée… Quoique, à bien y penser, le Baron Sanglant pouvait très bien se glisser au travers les portes, et, à l'abominable évidence, elle n'était pas plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de la salle de classe qu'à l'extérieur…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur Rogue fonça tout droit vers son bureau en traversant la pièce d'un pas vif, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers Matilde, se croisa les bras et la dévisagea avec froideur.

— Vous avez cinq minutes d'avance, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Cela coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. À l'avenir, tâchez d'arriver à l'heure exacte.

Mais quelle injustice ! pensa Matilde avec colère. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il ne fallait pas arriver en avance à son cours ? Et puis, ce n'était que cinq minutes, après tout ! Il valait tout de même mieux être en avance qu'en retard, non ?

— Dans cette classe, commença Rogue, indifférent à l'air indigné de Matilde, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter une baguette magique, ni de formuler de quelconques incantations, ni d'envoyer des maléfices incontrôlés…

— Je ne m'amuse pas à envoyer des maléfices incontrôlés…

— Cinq points de moins pour m'avoir interrompu, Miss Beauregard, coupa sèchement Rogue et Matilde sentit son visage s'enflammer à l'instant.

Décidément, l'espoir d'avoir un Rogue aimable, intimidé par une dangereuse Parguenaise, s'était vite dissipé, songea Matilde avec une profonde amertume. Rogue s'annonçait déjà à être des plus exécrables !

— Comme je le disais, reprit-il, le regard étincelant, vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Si un quelconque sortilège insolite survenait dans ma salle de classe, je m'arrangerais pour que vous soyez alors expédiée très loin de Poudlard. Et cette fois-ci, poursuivit-il d'une voix très basse, menaçante, vous ne pourrez pas compter sur le professeur McGonagall pour vous en tirez d'affaire…

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais Matilde pouvait entendre distinctement chaque mot.

— Il en va de même pour ce qui concerne l'impertinence, l'insolence et l'impudence. Vous êtes prévenue.

Il y eut un silence durant de longues secondes, pendant lequel Rogue transperça Matilde de ses yeux noirs, puis il murmura :

— Ouvrez votre livre à la page dix-sept.

Après avoir pris soin de le fusiller du regard, Matilde obéit et ouvrit son manuel à la page demandée. Elle tomba sur une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles.

— Les ingrédients se trouvent dans l'armoire, dit Rogue en l'ouvrant aussitôt d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous avez environ une heure et demie. Tâchez de préparer cette potion en silence.

Il contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière.

Matilde baissa les yeux sur la page où figurait la méthode de préparation et soupira. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne à suivre les consignes d'une recette culinaire et elle ne voyait aucune différence entre une potion et une soupe. Les plats qu'elle avait réussis dans le passé se comptaient sûrement sur les doigts de sa main, et, même si sa mère lui avait sans cesse répété d'un ton cinglant à quel point la cuisine était importante dans la vie, elle n'en avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour autant. Malheureusement pour elle, en plus de devoir supporter Rogue à toutes les semaines, les cours de potions s'avéraient être la matière la plus pénible à supporter à son horaire.

Avec résignation, Matilde se mit au travail. Sous la surveillance de Rogue qui lui lançait constamment des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus ses parchemins sur lesquels il semblait griffonner de grosses lettres à l'encre rouge, elle alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire et entreprit ensuite de peser des orties séchées avec maladresse et écraser des crochets de serpent avec dégoût. Après un certain temps, lorsque son chaudron commençait à émaner d'étranges volutes de vapeur violette sur le feu, Rogue se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la table de Matilde.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il d'un air mauvais en s'arrêtant devant le chaudron.

La mixture crachait à présent des étincelles verdâtres et Matilde, prise d'effroi à la pensée que sa potion risquait d'exploser à tout moment, recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

— Je… enfin…, balbutia-t-elle d'un air tendu. C'était censé être une potion pour les furoncles, mais maintenant…

— Mais maintenant… ? insista Rogue d'une voix doucereuse en la toisant avec mépris.

— Maintenant, je crois qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mélange complètement raté…, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— Miss Beauregard, dit Rogue, toujours de sa voix doucereuse, alors que les étincelles verdâtres s'intensifiaient dangereusement au-dessus du chaudron, vous allez devoir faire preuve de plus d'habileté et de finesse à l'avenir. Comment voulez-vous suivre des cours qui requièrent autant d'applications et de minuties si votre esprit demeure tristement dépourvu de subtilité ? Cette lamentable mixture aurait eu davantage de succès auprès d'un troll.

Matilde fut bouche bée. Comment un professeur pouvait-il oser l'insulter avec autant d'irrévérence ?

— _Evanesco_, lança Rogue en agitant sa baguette et Matilde se retrouva devant un chaudron vide.

— Suite à votre incapacité déplorable de confectionner une potion des plus simples, vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur la composition de la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles et son utilisation par les guérisseurs et les médicomages, à rendre jeudi prochain. Et je ne tolérerai pas un deuxième échec quant à cette potion lors de mon prochain cours, ajouta-t-il froidement. J'espère avoir été clair.

Cet épisode amer eut le don de démoraliser complètement Matilde pour le reste de la journée. Par conséquent, le professeur McGonagall, durant une grande partie de son cours, dut la ramener sans cesse hors de ses sombres pensées alors qu'elle tentait laborieusement de lui expliquer que la métamorphose était l'une des formes de magie les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses qu'elle aurait à étudier au courant du trimestre.

— Miss Beauregard, avait-elle dit sèchement en claquant de nouveau les doigts pour la sortir une fois de plus de ses préoccupations vexantes. Il serait apprécié de votre part si vous portiez plus attention à ce que je dis !

Puis, après avoir suivi quelques explications complexes, Matilde avait dû essayer de transformer une allumette en aiguille, mais en vain. Soit la baguette de Dumbledore avait refusé tout bonnement de changer de propriétaire — du moins, au grand soulagement de Matilde, la baguette n'explosa pas comme toutes les autres baguettes d'Ollivander lorsqu'elle l'agita pour la première fois —, soit elle n'avait tout simplement pas le tour avec les sortilèges de métamorphose.

— Je dois m'exercer à transformer des allumettes en aiguilles, soupira Matilde de désespoir profond alors qu'elle venait s'avachir lourdement à coté de Sarah dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Mais à quoi donc cela pourrait-il jamais m'être utile dans ma vie ?

Sarah haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Le regard vitreux, elle semblait s'évertuer à lire un livre particulièrement ennuyeux.

— Lorsque tu voudras raccommoder un trou dans l'une de tes chaussettes, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre, et qu'aucune aiguille n'apparaîtra à ta disposition, tu seras contente d'avoir appris à métamorphoser une allumette.

— C'est stupide, commenta Matilde d'un ton abrupt, puisqu'il existe certainement un sort qui permet de réparer les chaussettes d'un simple coup de baguette.

Sarah la regarda alors avec agacement et referma son livre d'un coup sec.

— C'est seulement pour libérer tes pouvoirs qu'il faut que tu t'exerces ainsi, Matilde. Ensuite, avec tous ces sortilèges appris, tu feras bien ce que tu voudras.

Matilde soupira de nouveau.

— J'ai comme l'impression que ça va me prendre un temps fou avant de pouvoir un jour quitter Poudlard. Je n'ai rien réussi à faire correctement depuis le début de mes cours…

Sarah tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

— On commence tous comme ça, assura-t-elle avec douceur. Tu vas voir, tu vas finir par y arriver. Ne te décourage pas.

Matilde lui adressa un pâle sourire.

**Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de cette première journée de cours ! :) **


	16. Anarcus Harvey

**Bonjour !**

**Merci bien à 06Caprica pour avoir relevé une question intéressante : pourquoi Matilde est à Gryffondor alors qu'elle semble craintive de tout ? Et bien je me suis posé la même question lorsqu'il lui a fallu passer sous le choixpeau magique... Cependant, après avoir constaté qu'elle ne semblait pas être assez studieuse et patiente pour aller à Poufsouffle, ni assez sage et réfléchie pour se rendre à Serdaigle, ni assez maligne et roublarde pour Serpentard, avec tous ce qui l'attend au fil de cette histoire, il lui faudra assurément beaucoup de courage pour parvenir à surpasser ses mésaventures. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Gryffondor. Matilde évoluera...**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre suivant ! Comme vous allez le voir, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion qu'un poste vacant de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal s'offrait à moi ! Je me suis donc amusée à créer tout un personnage qui, je l'espère bien, saura vous plaire. Ne manquez pas de me dire ce que vous en penserez...**

**(Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci encore à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 16  
>Anarcus Harvey<strong>

Le dernier cours de la journée fut celui de défense contre les forces du Mal, donné par le professeur Anarcus Harvey. Compte tenu des avertissements de Sarah à son sujet, Matilde savait déjà qu'il était fou. Mais à quel point s'élevait sa folie, ça, elle n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut mis les pieds dans sa salle de classe, au troisième étage.

— Aaaah, Mis Beauregard, ricana le professeur Harvey en l'invitant à s'asseoir derrière une table près de son bureau. La ravissante Parguenaise !

Son visage aurait pu être admirable avec ses yeux bleu électrique pétillants, si toutefois il n'avait pas eu ce sourire carnassier qui lui dévoilait une rangée de dents éclatantes et pointues, et s'il n'avait pas arboré sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, d'un blond presque blanc, un ridicule chapeau pointu, complètement râpé. Matilde fut momentanément ravie de ne pas avoir été contrainte à porter son propre chapeau pointu, assorti à son uniforme scolaire.

— Vous avez votre baguette magique avec vous ? demanda le professeur Harvey au moment où Matilde posait son manuel de _« Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger »_ sur sa table.

— Oui, et j'ai aussi mon livre de…, commença Matilde, mais Harvey l'interrompit brusquement.

— Donnez-la-moi ! C'est pour… l'inspecter, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main devant lui.

Il sourit de ses dents étincelantes et Matilde le regarda d'un air méfiant.

— Pourquoi faut-il que ma baguette soit inspectée ?

Le sourire figé sur le visage, Harvey vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu'il semblait chercher frénétiquement dans son esprit une réponse adéquate. Son regard se perdait au loin et sa main restait tendue. Lorsqu'il fut enfin revenu sur terre, d'un ton enjoué, il répondit simplement :

— Je suis un professeur. Et vous devez m'obéir.

Matilde eut un air soupçonneux. Ce Harvey était louche. Mais, comme il était effectivement un professeur, il devait forcément savoir ce qu'il faisait. Alors Matilde estima plus sage de lui remettre sa baguette magique avant qu'il ne lui enlève des points comme l'avait _judicieusement_ fait Rogue lors de son premier cours de potion.

— D'accord, dit-elle en délogeant sa baguette de sous sa ceinture, tenez.

Par le manche, elle la tendit vers Harvey, mais celui-ci recula d'un bond en laissant échapper une exclamation de frayeur. Matilde abaissa aussitôt sa baguette.

— Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, courroucée par ce comportement déplacé (comme si elle avait osé lui lancer un sort sur-le-champ). Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je vous donnais simplement ma baguette, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Harvey observa Matilde un moment, ses yeux allant sans cesse de son visage à l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis il réafficha son large sourire candide avant d'arracher la baguette des mains de Matilde. Il alla ensuite la déposer sur son bureau avec douceur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux sur le point d'exploser, et se retourna vers Matilde, un air joyeux revigoré dans son regard.

— Maintenant, dit-il, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous êtes venue apprendre lors de mes cours, Miss Beauregard ?

Il tira de sous sa cape orangée sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment longue, et la caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts. Le bleu électrique de ses iris se mit soudain à luire d'une façon bien étrange.

— Heu… fit Matilde, mal à l'aise, ce ne serait pas pour apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal, par hasard… ?

Harvey inclina la tête. Son sourire carnassier s'élargit un peu plus.

— Et les forces du Mal, reprit-il d'un ton mystérieux, vous les connaissez ?

Mais qu'entendait-il par là ? C'était le premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal auquel Matilde assistait dans toute sa vie. Comment espérait-il qu'elle sache ce qu'étaient les forces du Mal ?

— Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

Le sourire de Harvey s'effaça alors un instant, puis réapparut aussitôt, plus large que jamais. Il s'approcha de Matilde d'un pas lent et vint approcher son visage près du sien, les doigts de sa main gauche s'étalant sur la table devant elle, sa longue baguette toujours serrée dans son autre main. Devant son regard bleu électrique, toujours brillant de cette même lueur bizarre, Matilde s'accula sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Les forces du Mal, susurra Harvey en levant sa baguette sous le menton de Matilde, sont en toi…

Le cœur de Matilde se mit à cogner vigoureusement entre ses côtes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Et pourquoi la tutoyait-il maintenant ?

— C'est donc de toi qu'il va falloir se défendre… poursuivit Harvey qui lui effleurait à présent la joue de l'extrémité de sa longue baguette.

Un fort malaise saisit Matilde.

— Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix timide, vous me rendez mal à l'aise…

Comme s'il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Harvey tressaillit et s'éloigna d'elle aussitôt. Il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea en chancelant vers son bureau. Il alla ouvrir un tiroir, en sortit une bouteille étiquetée _« Whisky pur feu », _la secoua légèrement à son oreille, et lorsqu'il constata qu'elle renfermait encore un fond d'alcool, il amena le goulot à ses lèvres puis la vida d'un trait. Matilde comprit alors que si Harvey titubait fréquemment lorsqu'il se mouvait, ce devait incontestablement être en rapport avec cette bouteille de whisky.

— À présent, dit-il d'un ton claironnant en posant la bouteille avec un grand bruit sur le coin de son bureau, voyons un peu cette Force Maléfique qui s'agite en vous.

Matilde remarqua qu'il avait soudain repris le vouvoiement à son égard.

Sur la surface de son bureau, Harvey écarta les parchemins, les livres, les plumes et la baguette de Matilde, de sorte que sa bouteille vide soit complètement isolée de tout ce qui l'entourait, puis il recula lentement, d'un pas manquant toujours de stabilité dans ses mouvements, comme s'il était étourdi, et se retourna vers Matilde. Son sourire se fit tout-à-coup plus dément et, à la surprise de Matilde, Harvey agita sa baguette.

— _Incarcerem !_

Des cordes jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette et Matilde se retrouva ligotée solidement sur sa chaise.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria-t-elle, interloquée. Vous êtes fou !

Harvey éclata d'un rire aviné, ce qui tordit les entrailles de Matilde prise de panique.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre, assura Harvey, amusé. Ce n'est que pour nous protéger de vos Forces du Mal…

— Enlevez-moi ces cordes ! exigea Matilde d'une voix forte.

Elle essaya de se libérer de ces liens, mais en vain. De nouveau, Harvey éclata de rire, ses dents pointues resplendissant. Il avait l'air d'un gamin malicieux dans un jeu particulièrement jubilatoire. Lentement, il fit le tour de Matilde, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et l'immobilisa de force contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis, il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix onctueuse :

— À présent que je vous ai irritée, charmante Parguenaise, vous allez concentrer toute cette énergie malsaine qui bout à l'intérieur de vous en ce moment, et la projeter directement sur cette bouteille que vous voyez là, devant vous, sur mon bureau.

— Sans baguette ? s'étonna Matilde, pantelante.

— Pensez-vous vraiment avoir besoin d'une baguette magique pour parvenir à détruire cette bouteille, Miss Beauregard ? ricana Harvey derrière sa nuque.

— Mais… mais Dumbledore m'a dit que…

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner la façon de contrôler vos Forces Obscures, interrompit Harvey d'un ton sec. Et c'est ce que je fais.

— Vous allez m'enseigner la façon de contrôler mes… ? répéta Matilde avec lenteur. Mais Dumbledore me disait clairement que je ne devais pas…

Harvey enfonça ses ongles dans la chair des épaules de Matilde et celle-ci échappa un gémissement de douleur.

— Projetez vos pouvoirs sur cette bouteille, ordonna-t-il sèchement avec insistance.

Contrainte à obéir — et c'était seulement parce que Harvey était un professeur et qu'il se devait d'être conscient de ce qu'il faisait — Matilde ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en concentrant ses forces vers la bouteille devant elle, sur le coin du bureau de Harvey. Comme ses bras étaient étroitement ligotés contre son corps, ce fut par son regard qu'elle parvint à faire éclater la bouteille violemment, envoyant voler les éclats de verre en tout sens avant qu'ils ne s'embrasent dans les airs sous d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire. Dans un sursaut de surprise, Harvey bascula en arrière.

— Fascinant ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant du sol en chancelant. Stupéfiant ! Hallucinant ! Impressionnant !

Extasié, il alla tourner un moment autour de l'emplacement où la bouteille avait disparu brutalement en éclats fumants, puis s'arrêta derrière son bureau et leva un regard brûlant dans celui de Matilde.

— Faites-la réapparaître !

— Quoi… ?

— La bouteille ! _Faites-la réapparaître !_ répéta-t-il plus fort.

Matilde se trouva désorientée.

— Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit possible ? demanda-t-elle.

Harvey oscilla dangereusement sur place avant de lui retourner la question d'un ton impénétrable :

— Et vous ? Le croyez-vous ?

Matilde, troublée, ne sut quoi répondre.

— Vous savez, reprit Harvey en contournant son bureau pour revenir se poster devant elle, si nous voulons nous attaquer à une quelconque Force Obscure, nous devons toujours commencer par l'étudier en profondeur. Sinon, comment voulez-vous réussir à la détruire une bonne fois pour toutes si vous ignorez ses faiblesses ?

C'était les premiers conseils instructifs que Matilde recevait du professeur Harvey depuis le début du cours.

— Vous proposez quoi alors… ? demanda-t-elle, hors d'haleine, alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer sous les cordes serrées qui lui oppressaient la poitrine.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire carnassier de Harvey revint déparer son visage. Il retourna derrière son bureau et ressortit trois autres bouteilles vides de whisky Pur Feu qu'il aligna sur le bord de son bureau en une ligne bien droite.

— Je veux un résultat différent pour chaque bouteille, expliqua-t-il.

Puis, en titubant, il revint à la hâte se cacher derrière Matilde.

— D'accord…, répondit celle-ci, incertaine, mais pourquoi je dois rester attachée ?

— De cette façon, je ne risque pas de subir le même sort que vos cibles, répliqua Harvey d'un ton nonchalant.

— Non mais vraiment ! s'indigna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour essayer en vain d'apercevoir Harvey qui prenait soin de bien rester hors de vue derrière son dos. Comment pouvez-vous penser que je serais du genre à essayer de vous atteindre ? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, tout de même !

— Concentrez-vous à diriger votre énergie sur ces bouteilles, Miss Beauregard, lança Harvey d'un ton catégorique.

Irritée, Matilde porta son attention sur l'une des bouteilles alignées sur le bureau devant elle, et sans aucun effort considérable, la fit éclater de la même façon que la précédente.

— J'ai dit : _un_ _résultat_ _différent ! _s'écria Harvey, contrarié.

— Mais je ne peux pas prévoir les conséquences ! se récria-t-elle sur la même intonation que lui.

— Vous allez devoir y mettre plus de cœur !

Matilde avait de la difficulté à respirer. Ses liens l'étranglaient.

— Vous ne pourriez pas desserrer ces cordes ? demanda-t-elle alors, le souffle court.

Aussitôt, ses liens se desserrèrent légèrement, ce qui lui permit de respirer un peu mieux.

— Maintenant, la deuxième bouteille, insista Harvey.

Mais que pouvait-elle donc faire de différent ? Tout ce que Matilde arrivait à faire était de détruire les choses à l'aide de fumée noire ou de déplacer des objets en les faisant flotter dans les airs. Elle décida alors de léviter la deuxième bouteille au-dessus du bureau pour ainsi occasionner un _résultat différent_, comme Harvey l'exigeait si tenacement.

— Intéressant, retentit la voix de Harvey avec grand intérêt, derrière elle, tandis que la bouteille s'élevait à quelques centimètres de la surface du bureau en tournant lentement sur elle-même. Maintenant, tentez autres choses !

Matilde soupira et fit redescendre la bouteille à sa place d'origine avec un tintement de verre.

— Je ne sais pas faire autre chose…

— Vraiment ?

En réponse à sa question, elle fit exploser la troisième bouteille.

— C'est désolant, commenta Harvey d'un ton maussade. J'avoue que je m'attendais à plus… Vous allez devoir vous exercer sérieusement à cette Magie Noire, Miss Beauregard. _Finite Incantatem_ _!_

Les cordes qui ligotaient solidement Matilde tombèrent alors à ses pieds et disparurent dans le néant.

— Et je veux voir un résultat nouveau lors du prochain cours.

Matilde se tourna vers Harvey en frottant ses bras douloureux enfin libérés.

— Vous voulez que je m'exerce à la magie sans baguette, en dehors de vos cours ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Parce que je risque de blesser quelqu'un, non ?

— Vous avez l'intention de blesser quelqu'un ?

— Non ! s'indigna Matilde, outrée.

— Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à craindre.

— Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de blesser Dumbledore, vous savez, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton abrupte.

Harvey tituba brusquement au point de devoir s'agripper fermement au dossier de la chaise de Matilde pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

— Vous en êtes sûre ? murmura-t-il alors, ses yeux bleu électrique transperçant comme deux aiguilles ceux de Matilde.

Celle-ci se sentit rougir d'embarras. Elle repensa à l'instant durant lequel elle s'était dit, encore cachée derrière l'armoire dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que la seule façon de s'emparer de la baguette avait été de l'attaquer ; et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait… Le professeur Harvey avait donc raison : il n'y avait aucun danger qu'elle blesse quelqu'un si elle n'en avait pas l'intention de le faire volontairement. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire part à Harvey. Elle se contenta alors de lui décocher un regard amer en réponse à sa question.

Le cours se termina après quelques notes de théorie sur les Forces Obscures de différentes formes qu'on pouvaient retrouver au cœur d'un sorcier ou d'une bête maléfique… Bref, Matilde ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de tout ça et préféra s'abstenir de poser toute question qui risquerait d'étendre les explications redondantes du professeur Harvey.

— … et n'oubliez pas de vous entraîner à exercer vos Forces Obscures, rappela-t-il en remettant la baguette de Dumbledore à Matilde, alors que celle-ci fut sur le point de sortir de la classe. C'est en les apprivoisant que vous allez trouver le moyen de les détruire.

— Pourtant, objecta Matilde en coinçant sa baguette sous sa ceinture, je croyais qu'il suffisait seulement de faire usage d'une baguette le plus souvent possible pour arriver à apaiser la tension de mes Pouvoirs Fortifiés. Et d'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'interdisait…

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'étudier scrupuleusement votre cas, Miss Beauregard, interrompit de nouveau Harvey, la main sur la poignée, menaçant de refermer la porte à tout moment sur Matilde. Et j'ai découvert des choses… intéressantes… que j'aurais tout de suite fait part au professeur Dumbledore, mais comme vous l'avez… — il se racla la gorge bruyamment — enfin bon. Il n'est plus conscient présentement. C'est donc à moi que revient la responsabilité de vous amener à surmonter ces Forces du Mal qui se logent en vous.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert d'intéressant à mon sujet ? interrogea précipitamment Matilde, intriguée.

— Je vous reviendrai là-dessus plus tard, Miss Beauregard, répondit Harvey d'un ton sans réplique.

Puis il arbora subitement son sourire dément qui lui redécouvrit ses dents pointues et éclatantes.

— Allez plutôt vous entraîner à vos Forces Obscures, conseilla-t-il.

Un peu méfiante, Matilde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta enfin le sourire fou du professeur Harvey. Elle rejoignit directement la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha le soir rendu, après une première journée de cours bien remplie, Matilde fut frustrée en constatant que s'entraîner à la magie — qu'elle avait tenu, au début, pour un jeu d'enfant — s'avérait beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne s'y était attendue.

**Alors ? Cet Harvey vous a-t-il plu ?**


	17. Legilimancie

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 17 plus tôt que prévu, étant donné que demain je ne serai pas chez moi de la journée. J'ai donc pris le temps de le corriger aujourd'hui. Mais par contre, le chapitre suivant risque de tarder un petit peu...  
><strong>

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews motivantes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs - sauf le professeur Harvey - appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis, comme toujours :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 17  
>Legilimancie<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Matilde fut déçue d'apprendre de la bouche du professeur McGonagall, aux portes de la Grande Salle, que Dumbledore se trouvait toujours dans un état critique.

— Malheureusement, lui avait-elle dit, un brin d'affliction scintillant dans le regard, Madame Pomfresh et moi-même n'avons pas réussi à le guérir. Il a donc dû être transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Nous espérons que les guérisseurs découvriront bientôt un remède apte à le soigner.

Puis la semaine s'en suivit, plus pénible que Matilde ne l'avait pressentie. La majorité des étudiants de l'école la percevaient encore comme un danger des plus redoutables et ne manquaient jamais de l'éviter lorsqu'elle les croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était surtout les Serpentard qui se montraient des plus vexants, avec leurs habituels sarcasmes et quolibets dès qu'elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle pour prendre ses repas. Et même si Sarah la défendait avec acharnement, cette condition d'être la plus dépréciée de toute l'école commençait à assaillir Matilde.

Pour couronner le tout, le professeur de botanique, Pomona Chourave — celle qui portait un chapeau rapiécé à l'infirmerie et qui avait proposé d'enfermer Matilde par précaution — refusa catégoriquement de lui octroyer des cours privés, de peur que Matilde ne l'attaque comme elle l'avait fait avec Dumbledore, et le raisonnement du professeur McGonagall n'eut aucun succès auprès d'elle. Matilde fut donc dispensée de cours de botanique jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se rétablisse. D'après les explications du professeur McGonagall, il n'y avait que lui qui puisse ramener le professeur Chourave à l'ordre, même si, désormais, McGonagall prenait le titre de directrice provisoire, le temps que Dumbledore soit en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions. De toute façon, pensa Matilde, les cours de botanique auraient été des plus ennuyeux. Les plantes et tout ce qui avait trait à la végétation n'avaient jamais suscité son intérêt, comme la cuisine d'ailleurs.

Puis il y avait les cours du professeur Binns. Matilde faillit tomber en bas de sa chaise de stupeur lorsqu'elle le vit pour la première fois, faire irruption dans la salle de classe en traversant le tableau noir. Le professeur Binns, au grand désarroi de Matilde, était un fantôme. Il enseignait l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard et dès son premier cours, il avait dévisagé Matilde d'un air absent avant de débiter, d'une voix monotone et d'un ennui profond, les différentes guerres de gobelins survenues dans l'histoire des sorciers. Matilde avait alors maudit amèrement Dumbledore pour l'avoir contrainte à suivre un cours si inutile quant à la raison pour laquelle elle suivait des cours dans cette école. Elle était ici pour apprendre à maîtriser ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés, et non pas pour perdre son temps dans des cours futiles et assommants qu'étaient les cours d'histoire de la magie !

Et ce fut le même cas d'ennui profond avec les cours d'astronomie, avait constaté Matilde avec accablement. Le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait cette matière, était une femme à l'allure un peu sinistre comme semblait sous-entendre son nom, et exigea de Matilde qu'elle apprenne une quantité de noms de planètes et d'étoiles par cœur pour le cours suivant. Comme ce cours se déroulait à tous les mercredis soirs à minuit, Matilde devait déployer sans cesse d'immenses efforts pour ne pas s'endormir alors que le professeur Sinistra lui expliquait les particularités des différents astres.

Au moins, il y avait les cours de sortilèges, l'un des seuls cours que Matilde jugeait utiles dans son cas. Non seulement ces cours étaient plaisants grâce à l'humour du petit professeur Flitwick, mais elle avait enfin appris quelques sortilèges de base, même si elle devait se concentrer beaucoup pour réussir à faire passer sa magie au travers sa baguette au lieu du bout de ses doigts. Heureusement que le professeur Flitwick s'était montré indulgent quand elle avait fait involontairement apparaître un énorme trou sur le chiffon sur lequel elle devait s'exercer à effacer une tâche d'encre. Certes, la tache avait fini par disparaître, mais pas de la façon convenable, lui avait notamment fait remarquer Flitwick. Il lui avait demandé d'essayer de réprimer ces Forces étranges à l'avenir, mais le même phénomène s'était renouvelé un peu plus tard, lors de la pratique du sortilège _Lumos. _Au lieu de parvenir à faire jaillir de la lumière à l'extrémité de sa baguette, ce fut encore cette fameuse fumée qui avait surgi de nulle part, et, sous le coup de la surprise, le minuscule professeur Flitwick avait tombé en bas de sa pile de livres.

Le professeur McGonagall, pour sa part, se montrait un peu déstabilisée lorsqu'un tel événement se produisait dans sa salle de classe. À l'instant où cette fumée se manifestait soudainement, aussitôt, elle envoyait des « _Finite Incantatem » _— bien qu'étrangement, ses sortilèges semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur ces fumées noires qui, de toute façon, finissaient toujours par s'évanouir d'elles-mêmes.

Alors que Matilde s'efforçait de ne pas faire surgir cette fumée sinistre dans la majorité de ses cours, avec le professeur Harvey, cependant, c'était tout le contraire. Elle devait pratiquer intensément cette forme de Magie Noire et bientôt, la salle de défense contre les force du Mal fut quasiment occultée par d'épais nuages noires.

— _Concentrez-vous ! Concentrez-vous !_ ne cessait de crier Harvey en se précipitant, chancelant et toussotant, dans la fumée pour tenter de les éteindre d'un inutile coup de baguette.

Et comme toujours, les émanations s'éclipsaient aussi rapidement qu'elle étaient apparues, en emportant la moitié des meubles de la classe.

Mais le cours que Matilde détestait le plus, qu'elle _exécrait au plus haut point_, était le cours de potions ! Rogue était tellement désagréable et odieux avec elle qu'elle devait fortement contrôler ses humeurs pour ne pas qu'il finisse par disparaître, lui aussi, sous une épaisse fumée noire.

Ce jeudi, alors qu'elle devait faire un deuxième essai avec la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles, Matilde s'était concentrée fermement pour arriver à une mixture parfaite, digne de la description de son manuel. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, fière du résultat, debout devant son chaudron, elle déclara d'un ton claironnant à l'adresse du professeur Rogue :

— J'ai réussi !

Rogue, assis derrière son bureau, leva les yeux de ses parchemins avec l'air indigné d'avoir été dérangé brusquement dans ses corrections.

— Miss Beauregard, dit-il avec mépris, sachez que lorsque vous voulez la parole, il faut vous contenter de lever la main.

— Désolée…, dit-elle précipitamment.

— Ce manque de respect coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor.

L'expression de Matilde passa rapidement de l'enthousiasme à l'agacement profond. Elle leva donc la main avec raideur. Mais Rogue reporta son attention sur les examens qu'il corrigeait et elle dut tenir le bras en l'air, comme une idiote, pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que Rogue daigne enfin à l'aborder.

— Oui, Miss Beauregard ?

— J'ai terminé ma potion, déclara Matilde.

— Versez un échantillon dans l'une de vos fioles et apportez-la-moi. J'analyserai votre potion plus tard, dit Rogue en trempant sa plume dans son encrier d'encre rouge avant de poursuivre ses occupations.

Matilde sentit son cœur faire un bond de travers. _L'une de ses fioles ?_ Ses fioles de verre qui avaient malencontreusement disparu dans le Poudlard Express, avec ses vêtements et la bourse de Dumbledore ? Ah non ! Rogue allait sûrement la réprimander sévèrement en apprenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses fioles. Il lui enlèverait des points supplémentaires, c'était certain. Mais malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas d'autre choix que de l'en informer. Avec un peu de chance — aussi mince soit-elle —, peut-être qu'il lui en prêterait une ?

Matilde leva la main une seconde fois.

— Oui, Miss Beauregard ? lança Rogue d'un ton agacé.

— Je… je n'ai pas mes fioles avec moi…, marmonna-t-elle timidement.

Rogue la regarda un moment, le visage impassible, et Matilde ressentit un malaise lui remonter douloureusement dans la gorge.

— Vous n'avez pas vos fioles, répéta Rogue avec lenteur.

Matilde déglutit avec difficulté.

— Il… il m'est arrivé un événement gênant lors de mon voyage dans le train et…, commença-t-elle mais Rogue l'interrompit sèchement.

— Je me fiche complètement de vos mésaventures, Miss Beauregard. Il était clairement indiqué dans votre liste d'accessoires à vous procurer pour les cours, qu'une boîte de fioles en verre était nécessaire à…

— Mais j'ai acheté mes fioles…

— _Silence !_ aboya Rogue d'une voix forte et Matilde ferma instantanément la bouche.

Lentement, Rogue se leva. Sans cesser de fixer Matilde de son regard noir et pénétrant, il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, comme un serpent sur le point d'attaquer une proie sans défenses. Matilde fut pétrifiée.

— Dix autres points en moins à cause de votre insolence, Miss Beauregard, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse en venant poser ses mains sur la table devant elle.

Il rapprocha son visage très près de celui de Matilde et celle-ci se rappela aussitôt de la scène à l'infirmerie où il avait adopté ce même comportement : celui de lui parler le plus près possible, comme pour ne pas qu'aucun de ses mots ne s'échappent à ses oreilles. Sauf qu'en ce jour là, il avait eu l'air effrayant avec son visage livide de rage alors qu'à présent, il ne faisait que l'observer calmement, d'un air hautain et austère.

Matilde soutint son regard avec appréhension, et espéra que ce moment de malaise ne durât pas trop longtemps.

— Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autres incidents de ce genre, petite impertinente que vous êtes, murmura Rogue, ses yeux vrillant ceux de Matilde. Et s'il survenait une fois de trop que vous vous présentiez ici sans tout le nécessaire indispensable à mon cours, vous subirez, inévitablement, mon mécontentement le plus terrible…

Et tandis qu'il parlait ainsi de sa voix doucereuse et basse, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'un léger mouvement de tête pour arriver à embrasser Rogue, tant il était proche d'elle. Évidemment, si elle oserait un tel geste déplacé, Rogue reculerait brusquement d'elle et fulminerait avec rage. Mais si, au contraire, il lui rendait son baiser instantanément avec fougue ? Si Rogue paraissait si frustré de la vie, songea-t-elle distraitement, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit à ça, justement ? Il manquait d'amour ?

Rogue fit précipitamment un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de Matilde. Il parut troublé. Avait-il entendu ses pensées ? Impossible, se dit-elle aussitôt. Les sorciers ne pouvaient quand même pas lire les pensées d'autrui ! Il y avait tout de même des limites dans la sorcellerie et cela dépasserait les bornes !

Pourtant, Rogue dévisageait toujours Matilde d'un air étrangement interdit et elle ressentit alors son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que le doute s'intensifiait, à l'idée horrible qu'il ait bel et bien entendu ses rêveries lascives.

— Quoi… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante, s'évertuant à y soutenir l'innocence. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dans l'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Rogue redevint lisse et impénétrable.

— Quinze points de moins pour ces pensées indécentes, Miss Beauregard, dit-il enfin, lentement, alors que Matilde eut l'impression que son cœur basculait dans le fond de ses talons. Comment osez-vous ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une énorme et cruelle honte se fit ressentir en elle, et au prix d'un effort colossal, elle parvint à refouler l'envie irrésistible d'aller se cacher sous sa table.

Rogue continuait de l'observer intensément, immobile, une expression toujours insondable sur le visage. Alors Matilde baissa la tête, se tordit les doigts nerveusement, et tenta de s'expliquer d'une voix chevrotante :

— Je… je n'y pensais pas vraiment…

Rogue ne répliqua pas.

— C'est… c'est venu comme ça, bêtement… Je n'avais aucune intention de… de… enfin… de le faire vraiment…

— Sortez de ma classe, ordonna-t-il avec froideur.

Matilde ne se fit pas prier. Elle ramassa son livre et ses parchemins d'un geste rapide et se précipita vers la porte, laissant derrière elle son chaudron encore bouillonnant de la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles, qu'elle avait réussie.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir mis assez de distance entre elle et Rogue qu'elle modéra enfin sa course pour récupérer son souffle, dans un couloir éclairé par la flamme des torches fixées aux murs. Jamais elle n'aurait songé une minute que les sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées des autres ! Les pensées étaient tellement personnelles ! Il était horrible qu'on puisse ainsi les pénétrer aisément, comme ça, sans retenue et sans aucune pudeur. Matilde se sentait souillée, offensée, violée par quelqu'un qui avait entré de force dans ce qu'elle possédait de plus intime. Devait-elle dorénavant faire attention à tout ce qu'elle pensait ? C'était absurde !

— _Branchiflore_, siffla-t-elle avec colère, à l'adresse de la grosse dame, et le tableau pivota pour la laisser entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Sarah d'un air inquiet, aussitôt qu'elle vit la mine déconfite de Matilde.

Celle-ci ne leva pas la tête vers Sarah — de peur qu'elle ne soit, elle aussi, capable de lire les pensées des autres et qu'elle n'y découvre que Matilde avait songé inconsciemment à embrasser Rogue à la sauvette — et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir.

— Matilde ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? insista Sarah qui la suivait dans l'escalier en colimaçon, jusqu'au dortoir.

Matilde se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord de son lit, et après avoir réalisé qu'il lui serait impossible d'échapper aux questions inquiètes de Sarah, sans la regarder, elle répondit à voix basse :

— On ne m'avait pas avertie que les sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées…

— Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu dire par là ? dit Sarah, perplexe, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Les sorciers lisent dans les pensées ! répéta Matilde plus fort, en levant un regard furibond dans celui de Sarah. Et personne ne m'en avait jamais informé !

— Mais Matilde, dit Sarah, déconcertée, tu viens tout juste de commencer tes études à Poudlard. Il est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant de tout, tout de suite…

— C'est quelque chose d'important à savoir, non ? lança froidement Matilde.

Sarah afficha soudain un air grave.

— Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à la legilimancie ?

— La quoi ?

— La legilimancie, répéta Sarah en venant s'asseoir auprès de Matilde, c'est une technique qui permet d'interpréter, assez correctement, les pensées d'une personne. C'est de ça dont tu parles ?

Pour toute réponse, Matilde se croisa les bras et sentit son visage prendre feu. Ainsi donc, c'était vrai : les sorciers lisaient _réellement_ dans les pensées d'autrui ! Cela lui donna la nausée.

— Matilde, nom d'une gargouille, vas-tu finir par répondre à mes questions ?

Sarah la regarda avec insistance et Matilde prit alors une grande respiration avant de demander à mi-voix :

— Est-ce que tu peux faire cela ?

— Faire quoi ?

— Cette chose ! dit Matilde avec agacement, de la légili… légimi… En tout cas, _ça_…

Sarah laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

— Mais non, évidemment, je ne peux pas faire de la legilimancie. C'est une branche de la magie d'une grande complexité et très peu de sorciers y arrivent.

— Vraiment ?

Matilde se sentit tout-à-coup d'humeur plus légère. Ainsi donc, Rogue devait être l'un des seuls à maîtriser ce genre de magie. Elle n'aurait donc pas à cacher constamment ses pensées à tout le monde — à part Rogue, bien sûr.

— Et je suppose que Rogue excelle dans cette forme de magie qu'est la legilimancie ? demanda Matilde avec amertume.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. C'est pour ça que tu es contrariée ? Rogue aurait décelé tes pensées ?

Matilde détourna les yeux, gênée.

— Peut-être… Je ne suis pas sûre…, répondit-elle, évasive.

— Ça ne me surprendrait pas que Rogue soit effectivement un Legilimens, reprit Sarah, songeuse. Ce serait son genre…

— Il n'y a pas un moyen d'empêcher ce genre d'intrusion dans nos pensées ? demanda précipitamment Matilde, profitant du moment où Sarah ne semblait pas chercher à savoir ce que Rogue avait lu dans son esprit.

— Oui, répondit-elle, ça s'appelle l'occlumancie. Mais c'est très compliqué à pratiquer. Tu ferais mieux de te contenter de baisser ou fermer les yeux lorsqu'un Legilimens te scrute intensément. C'est plus facile, et pratique.

« Oui, c'est ça, pensa Matilde, c'est ce que je ferai à l'avenir. » Elle baisserait les yeux lorsque Rogue rapprocherait une fois encore son visage cireux près du sien.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Sarah en tapotant l'épaule de Matilde. Y a-t-il autres choses qui te préoccupent ?

— Non, ça va, répondit-elle d'un pâle sourire, merci…

Puis, le soir venu, après avoir laborieusement parachevé un devoir de métamorphose qui lui avait fallu tirer beaucoup de concentration, Matilde se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit en repensant à l'incident embarrassant survenu dans la classe de Rogue. Pourquoi avait-elle songé à l'embrasser ? C'était stupide ! Elle n'avait que de l'aversion pour lui. Elle avait pensé ça, sans but véritable, sûrement parce qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et Rogue qui s'était montré troublé et choqué lorsqu'il avait surpris ses rêveries… Non mais vraiment ! C'était à lui de ne pas s'être aventuré dans son esprit ! Elle avait tout à fait le droit d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait !

Matilde parvint à s'endormir enfin, juste après s'être dit qu'au moins, avec un peu de chance, Rogue ne se rapprocherait plus jamais d'elle de cette manière, au risque qu'elle finisse par vraiment oser l'embrasser un jour…


	18. La révélation

**Merci à noumea, Matsuyama, Missfanficdu57 et Charlotte Marmotte pour vos commentaires que j'adore lire ! Pour vous, voici la suite ! (Je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver du temps aujourd'hui pour vous envoyer cette suite.)**

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs - excepté Harvey - appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 18  
>La révélation<strong>

Le mois de décembre commençait et le château de Poudlard disparaissait sous d'épais tapis de neige. Noël s'annonçait et les vacances approchaient. Matilde rayonnait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait enfin retourner chez elle pour le temps des fêtes, revoyant avec joie ses parents et son amie Catherine, et se montrait manifestement impatiente de devoir attendre encore quelques semaines avant les vacances. Tant et si bien que le professeur Sinistra dut lui enlever quelques points pour avoir omis d'effectuer un devoir particulièrement lassant, qui consistait à déterminer l'emplacement des planètes par rapport à une lune de Neptune.

— C'était vraiment un devoir inutile ! protesta Matilde à Sarah, lorsqu'elles rejoignaient la table de Gryffondor à la Grande Salle, un mardi après-midi. Comme si on avait besoin de savoir l'emplacement des planètes autour d'une lune insignifiante et sans intérêt !

— Je sais, mais il reste tout de même encore trois semaines avant les fêtes, lui rappela-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Francis. N'abandonne pas tes efforts pour autant…

— Hé, Sarah, lança brusquement Francis qui s'était tourné vers elle d'un air enjoué, tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

Rougissant, Sarah répondit « oui » d'un signe de tête et Matilde manqua de tomber en bas de son banc de stupeur.

— Un bal de Noël… ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'un bal de Noël… ?

— Non ? Eh bien, tu en entendras parler pendant tout le mois, dit Francis, la mine réjouie. C'est McGonagall qui nous a informés au sujet du bal de Noël, ce matin, lors de son cours. Il se déroulera pendant le dernier samedi avant les vacances. C'est super, non ?

— Ah bon, fit Matilde, toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, et il faut _absolument_ être accompagné ?

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle songea qu'aucun garçon n'oserait lui demander d'être sa cavalière. Tout le monde l'abhorrait dans cette école…

— Mais non, tu n'es pas obligée, répondit Francis en se remplissant une deuxième assiettée de ragoût de bœuf, mais c'est fortement conseillé. Sinon, on se moquera de toi en disant que tu n'es pas assez… enfin… tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

— Mais qui voudrait de moi ? s'exclama Matilde avec désespoir. On n'arrête pas de me balancer tout le temps des insultes à la figure. Je suis détestée ici simplement parce que j'ai attaqué Dumbledore !

Francis suspendit sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche et la regarda d'un air scandalisé.

— Simplement ? répéta-t-il d'une voix étouffée. C'est assez perturbant, je dois avouer ! Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi on te craint…

— Ne recommence pas, Francis, gronda sèchement Sarah d'un ton menaçant. Nous en avons déjà discuté, Matilde n'est pas dangereuse !

Agacée, cette dernière soupira bruyamment et se mit à remplir également son assiette de ragoût.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sarah avec douceur, tu n'es pas horrible. Il y a bien un garçon qui voudra bien être ton cavalier.

— Ouais, ajouta Francis avec sarcasme, un gars qui aime bien jouer avec le risque de perdre ses entrailles…

Sarah le fusilla du regard puis, soudain surexcitée, se pencha à nouveau vers Matilde.

— Ce samedi, tu viendras avec moi au village de Pré-au-lard ! Il y a de belles boutiques là-bas pour acheter nos robes. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller faire un tour !

— Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas d'argent, répondit sobrement Matilde.

— Tu n'as pas d'argent ? s'étonna Sarah, et son air jovial tomba aussitôt.

— Mais non, je n'ai pas d'argent avec moi. Je veux dire, pas de l'argent de sorcier en tout cas. C'est Dumbledore qui a acheté mes fournitures scolaires. Il aurait peut-être aussi acheté ma robe, mais comme il n'est pas en état de me passer de l'argent en ce moment…

— Mince alors ! s'exclama Sarah en soupirant. Mais comment pourras-tu jamais acheter ta robe de bal si tu n'as pas d'argent ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Francis sourit alors d'un air railleur.

— Peut-être que tu pourrais tenter de gagner un peu d'argent en travaillant avec les elfes de maison de Poudlard ?

— Francis, tu es pénible ! lança Sarah avec mauvaise humeur.

— Ben quoi ? J'essaie simplement d'aider…

— Essaie plutôt de ne pas dire de conneries !

— Ça va, trancha Matilde, exaspérée. Je crois que je vais demander à McGonagall comment m'acheter une robe. Elle saurait peut-être quoi faire pour m'aider…

— Bonne idée, déclara Sarah, ragaillardie.

Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit après le déjeuner, juste avant le début de son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur McGonagall sortait de son bureau d'un pas rapide, les bras chargés d'une pile de parchemins, quand Matilde se rua vers elle en s'écriant :

— Professeur McGonagall ? Je peux vous parler ?

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, Miss Beauregard ?

— Je… enfin… on vient de m'informer qu'un bal de Noël aura lieu à Poudlard dans quelques semaines.

— C'est exact, confirma McGonagall. Justement, j'allais vous en parler cet après-midi.

— Et… Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une robe pour ce genre d'événement…

— En effet. C'est pour ça que vous disposez de trois semaines pour vous en procurer une.

— Justement… voilà le problème, déclara Matilde, hésitante. Je n'ai pas d'argent…

Le professeur McGonagall parut surprise et Matilde s'empressa de lui expliquer que c'était Dumbledore qui lui en avait prêté pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

— Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air perplexe. Je vais donc voir ce que je peux faire et je vous reviendrai sur ce sujet.

— Merci, dit Matilde.

Elle lui adressa un timide sourire, puis le professeur McGonagall reprit sa marche rapide.

— Oh, attendez ! la rappela précipitamment Matilde.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air un peu impatient.

— Oui ?

— Dumbledore... Je veux dire, se reprit aussitôt Matilde, le _professeur_ Dumbledore... Comment va-t-il ?

Le professeur McGonagall la dévisagea un moment, puis Matilde vit ses yeux briller d'une étrange façon. Enfin, elle dit d'une voix rauque :

— Nous espérons qu'il s'en sorte… Nous espérons…

Et lorsque Matilde la vit tourner l'angle du mur au bout du couloir et qu'elle l'entendit se moucher bruyamment, la terreur la submergea. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Dumbledore était-il en train de mourir sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le guérir ? N'allait-il jamais revenir à Poudlard ? À cause de ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés qui lui avaient consumé les entrailles ? Par sa faute ?

Ce fut donc avec une affliction épouvantable qu'elle se rendit à son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, au troisième étage.

— Vous avez une mine terrible, Miss Beauregard, attesta le professeur Harvey tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Matilde répondit d'un sourire douloureux et baissa les yeux sur sa table.

— Vous voulez un verre, peut-être ? demanda-t-il alors. J'ai de très bonnes bouteilles, vous savez.

Matilde releva brusquement la tête, abasourdie, au moment où Harvey sortait déjà une bouteille à moitié pleine de whisky Pur Feu de sous son bureau.

— Non… merci…, refusa-t-elle poliment, étonnée qu'il ose lui offrir une telle boisson en cours.

— Allons, ne soyez pas idiote, insista Harvey qui posait la bouteille sur son bureau avec un bruit sourd. Cela ne vous fera pas de tort.

De sa démarche vacillante, il se dirigea tout droit vers une armoire à l'arrière de la classe et en sortit un verre poussiéreux qu'il essuya avec un pan de sa cape orangée. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, sa robe tournoyant dans son sillage, puis, d'un geste maladroit, il saisit la bouteille et transvida la moitié de son contenu dans le verre en répandant quelques gouttes de whisky sur le sol.

— Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant le verre dégoulinant, en arborant son large sourire coutumier qui lui dévoila ses deux rangées de dents pointues. Buvez ! Cela vous fera un grand bien.

Matilde hésita à boire ce verre qui lui était délibérément offert par Harvey. Mais comme il était professeur, se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, il devait forcément être en mesure de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui ferait _vraiment_ du bien, comme il le disait…

— D'accord, dit-elle finalement, en prenant le verre des doigts de Harvey.

Elle l'attira à ses lèvres. La première gorgée était brûlante et piquante. Puis les suivantes la réchauffèrent d'une façon étonnamment réconfortante. Plus elle avalait le whisky, plus elle se sentait bien. Toutes ses craintes en rapport avec Dumbledore et ses angoisses quant à tous ceux qui, à son égard, manifestaient sans relâche de la hargne ou de l'effroi, semblaient s'apaiser de plus en plus, comme par magie…

— Je peux en avoir d'autre ? demanda précipitamment Matilde, dès qu'elle eût vidé entièrement son verre.

Harvey la regarda d'un air à la fois impressionné et troublé.

— Vous…, chuchota-t-il, vous avez quelque chose de gros sur le cœur… Je me trompe ?

Matilde ne répondit pas, tenant son verre vide suspendu devant Harvey.

— Vous êtes au courant, continua-t-il, et cela vous tourmente…

Fronçant les sourcils, Matilde afficha un air interrogatif.

— Au sujet du professeur Dumbledore, précisa Harvey dans un murmure à peine audible, vous êtes au courant qu'il ne s'en sort pas bien !

— Dumbledore…, répéta Matilde avec lenteur alors que ses inquiétudes quant au directeur de Poudlard revenaient péniblement faire surface. S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle en agitant son verre sous le nez de Harvey, donnez-moi-en encore !

Pour toute réponse, il leva la bouteille devant sa bouche et engloutit tout le reste du whisky d'un trait, sous les yeux désespérés de Matilde.

— Il ne faudrait pas abuser des bienfaits de cette boisson, Miss Beauregard, conseilla-t-il d'un ton détaché, en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Surtout pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'un furtif geste du doigt.

Outrée, Matilde posa durement son verre sur sa table dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans toute la classe.

— Et vous ? Vous en abusez bien, vous ! fit-elle claquer dans l'air. Vous qui êtes toujours sous l'effet enivrant de vos bouteilles lorsque vous donnez vos cours !

— Déversez votre colère sur cette bouteille, ordonna aussitôt Harvey en allant précipitamment poser sa bouteille vide sur le coin de son bureau.

— Ne changez pas de sujet !

— Concentrez-vous sur cette bouteille ! insista Harvey qui reprenait son poste derrière Matilde.

— Mais je me fiche complètement de cette bouteille ! s'emporta-t-elle avec fureur. _C'est sur vous que j'ai envie de déverser ma colère ! _

Aussitôt, des cordes s'enrôlèrent autour d'elle et la ligotèrent solidement, encore une fois, sur sa chaise.

— _Aaaargh !_ hurla Matilde en se débattant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que Harvey lui enfonce ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

— Matilde, j'essaie seulement de vous aider…, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Décidément, l'alcool ne vous fait pas du tout… Vous êtes particulièrement dangereuse lorsque vous avalez tout un verre d'un trait...

— Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! protesta-t-elle avec vigueur.

Harvey poussa une exclamation d'incrédulité.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, répliqua-t-il. Si je ne vous avais pas attachée, vous m'auriez sûrement attaqué…

— Je n'attaquerai personne ! scanda Matilde qui se remit à se débattre sous ses liens avec toute la force d'une colère dévastatrice, en dépit de Harvey qui tentait vainement de l'immobiliser. Arrêtez donc de penser que je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Si Dumbledore se meurt présentement c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'a demandé de le combattre. C'est tout ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal… Il m'a obligée à le faire… Il m'a…

Harvey lui enfonça un peu plus ses ongles et Matilde s'immobilisa enfin. Elle baissa la tête. Elle sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il lui fut impossible de les refouler. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa peine, de vomir tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

— Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre cette vie de magie… et je n'en ai rien à faire d'être une sorcière…, encore moins d'être une maudite Parguenaise ! Et que tout le monde ne cesse d'avoir peur de moi ou bien qu'il m'insulte ou… m'envoie des sarcasmes… ça ne fait qu'aggraver ma souffrance ! Je déteste tellement cette école de cinglés ! Et… et…

Matilde s'interrompit, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, ses sanglots lui oppressaient les poumons, en plus des cordes serrées étroitement sur sa poitrine. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle termina d'une voix brisée :

— Mes parents me manquent terriblement…

Durant un long moment de silence, elle n'entendit que sa propre respiration saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots. La honte de s'être laissé ainsi emporter vint soudain la tenailler de l'intérieur. Derrière son dos, le professeur Harvey se pencha de nouveau à son oreille.

— Tout se terminera enfin lorsque tu vaincras un jour tes Forces Obscures… assura-t-il avec douceur.

— Dumbledore n'appelait pas ça des_ Forces Obscures_, objecta abruptement Matilde, renfrognée. Il était plutôt question de Pouvoirs Fortifiés — même intensifiés —, prisonniers à l'intérieur de moi, qui menaçaient tout simplement de déborder si je ne les laissais pas se manifester par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette. Dumbledore n'a jamais fait allusion qu'il fallait _vaincre_ de certaines _Forces Obscures_…

— Le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas tout à votre sujet, rétorqua Harvey. Comme je vous en ai déjà fait part l'autre jour, j'ai découvert des choses qu'il ignorait encore…

— Et quelles sont ces choses ?

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite…

— C'est ça ! lança Matilde avec agacement.

— Mais vous en serez bientôt mise au courant, promit Harvey.

Mais Matilde resta sceptique. Harvey l'exaspérait prodigieusement en lui refusant de lui révéler ses secrets. Alors, seulement pour lui manifester son mécontentement profond — et pour l'effrayer un peu tant qu'à y être —, elle concentra son esprit sur ses liens et les cordes disparurent instantanément en fumée noire. Matilde put enfin se lever de sa chaise et faire face à Harvey.

— Matilde, gloussa nerveusement celui-ci en reculant entre les tables, vers le mur. Ne faites rien que vous regretteriez ensuite…

Au même moment, Matilde ressentit sa tête lui tourner — sûrement à cause du verre de whisky qu'elle avait bu promptement d'un trait —, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle se retourna vers la bouteille posée sur le bureau de Harvey, et d'un geste machinal, la fit flotter vers elle avant de s'en emparer d'une main. Elle eut alors l'impression étrange que rien ne pouvait lui arriver de malheureux à partir de maintenant. Elle se sentait parfaitement en confidence d'elle-même...

Sous ses doigts, la bouteille se tordit lentement comme une vieille guenille en coton et fondit ensuite sous la fumée noire, avant de s'évanouir comme tous les objets que Matilde avait fait disparaître jusqu'à présent. Puis elle se surprit à rire comme une idiote. Harvey, lui, ne semblait pas partager cette même émotion : acculé contre le mur, il observait Matilde d'un air alarmé, une main sous sa cape orangée, apparemment prêt à ressortir sa baguette magique à tout moment. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle lui refit face.

— Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Matilde d'un geste théâtrale, en agitant sa main vide qui avait tenu la bouteille avant que celle-ci ne s'anéantisse. Je ne fais que déplacer des objets et les détruire ensuite. Quelle magie extraordinaire ! ironisa-t-elle alors que Harvey n'osait broncher devant le mur. Combien de choses je vais devoir encore détruire pour enfin _maîtriser_ ces Forces Obscures, comme vous dites ? _Combien_ ?

Elle s'approcha de Harvey d'un air menaçant.

— Cela... cela dépend… balbutia ce dernier.

— Cela dépend de quoi ?

— Eh bien… Cela dépend du temps que vous consacrez à l'étude de cette magie, bien sûr, répondit-il simplement.

Matilde s'arrêta à quelque pas de Harvey, irritée. Elle n'avait jamais étudié cette magie en dehors des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et ne l'avait jamais pratiquée non plus. C'était les seuls devoirs que Harvey lui demandait d'entamer et Matilde — à part le déplacement des objets — n'avait jamais osé faire apparaître la fumée noire sans la surveillance d'un professeur. Elle jugeait cela trop dangereux.

— J'y consacre beaucoup de temps, mentit-elle, un brin embarrassée, mais je n'arrive jamais à d'autres résultats…

Harvey remarqua sans doute le malaise de Matilde puisqu'il se redressa d'un mouvement confiant contre le mur.

— Asseyez-vous, Miss Beauregard, ordonna-t-il en recouvrant son autorité.

Soudain, Matilde se sentit défaillir dangereusement, complètement étourdie. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans le seul but de ne pas s'effondrer par terre alors que Harvey affichait un air satisfait, certain qu'elle lui obéissait sans protester.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit-il en se déplaçant d'un pas lent jusqu'à la table de Matilde. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un monstre… Je prends seulement des précautions, au cas où…

Harvey marqua une pause et regarda nonchalamment Matilde se prendre la tête entre les mains pour tenter en vain de l'empêcher de tourner. Sans paraître nullement décontenancé par son geste, il reprit :

— Si vous ne déployez pas plus d'efforts afin de vous exercer sérieusement à ces Forces Obscures, et que vous continuez à refuser obstinément l'aide que je vous apporte lors de mes cours, vous finirez par mourir, Matilde, écrasée sous vos propres Pouvoirs Maléfiques. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il déjà mentionné, _avec détails_, comment les Parguenais ont tous fini par succomber sous leurs Forces Obscures ?

Matilde releva la tête. Harvey s'était planté devant elle, ses yeux bleu électrique scintillant d'une façon sinistre.

— Non… répondit-elle d'une voix faible, comment ?

— Voulez-vous _vraiment_ le savoir ?

L'expression effrayante qui apparut ensuite sur son visage laissa alors percevoir un horrible mystère derrière tout ça. Matilde perdit soudain toute envie de le savoir. Après un lourd silence, elle murmura d'un air résigné :

— D'accord, je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

— Sage décision…, souffla Harvey qui gardait toujours cette expression inquiétante dans le fond de ses yeux bleus. À présent, reprit-il avec sérieux, une fois par jour, vous vous efforcerez à faire subir des choses _différentes_ à des objets quelconques, comme ces bouteilles vides que je vous présente lors de mes cours. _Et ne manquez pas à ce devoir important !_

Matilde acquiesça vivement. Elle devait pouvoir faire cela sans difficultés. Elle songeait déjà qu'elle pourrait s'enfermer dans une salle de classe inoccupée pour exécuter ces manœuvres à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il fallait qu'elle cesse enfin de glander et de s'y mettre pour de vrai ! Harvey avait raison. Elle ne mettait pas assez d'efforts pour guérir de son état de Parguenaise. Elle devait faire preuve de plus de volonté, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait !

Sa tête cessa subitement de tourner.

À la fin du cours, sur le point de partir, Matilde demanda à Harvey avec inquiétude :

— Dumbledore va mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harvey lui sourit d'un air désolé et Matilde sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

— Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire ?

— Le professeur Dumbledore a été atteint d'une magie inconnue de tous. Aucun antidote, potion, contre-sort et autres n'ont su lever le maléfice que vous lui avez infligé, Miss Beauregard. Vous avez des pouvoirs uniques et rien ne semble parvenir à inverser leurs conséquences.

— Mais enfin, vous êtes tous des sorciers ! s'exclama-t-elle au désespoir. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui saurait quoi faire ?

— Oui, répondit alors Harvey, il y a bien quelqu'un, si vous voulez bien mon avis…

Matilde ressentit un espoir surgir brusquement dans sa poitrine.

— Qui ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

— Vous…

— Moi ?

Mais à quoi donc jouait-il encore ? pensa Matilde, courroucée. Elle n'avait sûrement pas les compétences requises pour arriver à guérir Dumbledore. Et si elle essayait, elle ne ferait qu'empirer son état critique, c'était évident.

— Expliquez-moi…

— Vous êtes celle qui a fait disparaître ses entrailles, Matilde, répondit Harvey, vous êtes donc la seule à pouvoir les faire réapparaître…

Cette révélation la stupéfia.

**Prochain chapitre : Aguamenti. On y reverra notre cher Rogue...** **Rendez-vous demain pour la suite !**


	19. Aguamenti

**Salut, me revoilà au poste avec la suite ! Je suis super contente d'avoir pu lire plein de reviews encourageantes !  
><strong>

**Alors quel est mon rythme de publication de chapitres ? Pour répondre à ta question, Missfanficdu57, ma fic est déjà toute écrite. Donc durant chaque avant-midi, je corrige minutieusement mon prochain chapitre (ça me prend en général quatre heures de correction pour être sûre de parvenir à ramasser toutes mes fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe, même si encore, il y en a toujours qui m'échappent...), et je le relis une fois à la vitesse normale pour m'assurer que mes phrases se lisent bien et qu'il n'y a pas d'accrochage dans certaines répétions de mots... Puis, lorsque je ne suis pas contrainte à faire autre chose en rapport avec mon travail, je publie mon chapitre entre midi et deux heures (ce qui équivaut pour la plupart d'entre vous avec le décalage horaire de la France - parce que je me situe au Canada - entre six et huit heures du soir). Et si je ne poste pas dans ces heures-là, j'essaie de publier le soir rendu. J'aime bien m'en tenir à un chapitre par jour parce que je ne peux plus me passer de vos reviews :P ! J'espère que ça répond bien à ta question, Missfanficdu57. S'il y en a d'autres qui ont des questions, n'hésitez pas... :)  
><strong>

**À présent bonne lecture à vous tous qui me suivez toujours !  
><strong>

****(Poudlard et le professeur Rogue appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**  
><strong>

****(Merci encore et toujours à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 19  
>Aguamenti<strong>

Tout au long de la semaine, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de penser et repenser à ce que Harvey lui avait dit à la fin de son dernier cours. Il croyait donc qu'elle pourrait — à la condition qu'elle s'entraîne suffisamment — rétablir Dumbledore simplement en faisant réapparaître ses entrailles manquantes. Et pour y parvenir, elle n'avait qu'à essayer de faire réapparaître toutes les bouteilles vides qu'elle avait fait disparaître dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une chose qui s'avérait facile à faire, même que Matilde en venait souvent à la conclusion frustrante que c'était impossible. Dans une salle de classe déserte au deuxième étage, assise devant une table vide, les sourcils froncés et le visage écarlate sous la concentration intense, elle n'obtenait jamais de résultats. Néanmoins, tous les soirs, après avoir fait disparaître quelques plumes et encriers sous d'épaisses fumées noires, elle recommençait son manège, persuadée qu'elle finirait bien par y voir apparaître l'ombre d'un goulot !

Le jeudi matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Matilde eut la surprise d'apercevoir un hibou au plumage mordoré venir lui porter une lettre accompagnée d'une bourse en cuir.

— C'est ma mère ! déclara Matilde à Sarah, d'un ton joyeux, en parcourant la lettre d'un regard avide. Elle m'envoie de l'argent pour ma robe de bal. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle a vraiment hâte de me voir pour les vacances de Noël !

— Super ! s'écria Sarah, réjouie, tandis que le hibou reprenait son envol en manquant de renverser la salière au passage. Ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine !

Voyant que Matilde eut soudain un air perplexe, elle demanda :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Matilde ressortit un Gallion de la bourse et l'examina.

— C'est étrange, dit-elle, ma mère est une Moldue. Pourquoi m'envoie-t-elle de l'argent de sorciers ?

— Tout simplement que l'argent Moldu n'aurait aucune valeur dans notre monde, répondit Sarah sur un ton d'évidence.

— Mais comment a-t-elle pu s'en procurer ?

Sarah haussa les épaules.

— McGonagall l'a certainement aidée à changer son argent Moldu en argent de sorciers, c'est tout. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en prenant la bourse des mains de Matilde, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as enfin l'argent pour acheter ta robe ! Il y a tout plein d'argent là-dedans !

Elle secoua la bourse près de son oreille et écouta le son agréable que faisaient les Gallions en se frappant l'un sur l'autre. Matilde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle en reprenant sa bourse pour y remettre le Gallion qu'elle avait ressorti. Je vais pouvoir avoir de quoi à me mettre sur le dos lors du bal de Noël !

Et ce fut donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle rejoignit le professeur Flitwick pour son cours de sortilèges. Mais ce cours en question s'avéra particulièrement difficile puisqu'elle n'eût aucun succès avec le sort _Aguamenti_ — pas la moindre goutte d'eau n'était apparue au bout de sa baguette —, ce qui lui fit perdre instantanément sa bonne humeur.

Mais au moins, en se rendant aux cachots, se remémorer les derniers cours passés avec le professeur Rogue en classe de potion lui redonnait un peu de baume au cœur : depuis la fois où il avait pratiqué la legilimancie sur elle, Rogue l'ignorait superbement, à la grande satisfaction de Matilde. Il ne faisait que lui indiquer la page où figuraient les ingrédients de la potion du jour, restait silencieux durant tout le reste du temps sans jamais lever les yeux vers elle, et à la fin du cours, lorsqu'elle lui apportait une fiole qu'elle avait empruntée à Sarah, remplie d'un échantillon de sa mixture, il ne daignait même pas lui trouver une insulte pour critiquer son travail.

Matilde ne réussissait pas toutes ses potions, certes, mais en très grande partie. Elle se concentrait de façon excessive lorsqu'elle fabriquait ses potions, dans l'unique but de prouver à Rogue qu'elle était capable de s'appliquer et d'être à la fois minutieuse. De cette manière, il ne pourrait plus jamais la comparer à un troll !

Bien sûr, durant les cours de potions, le malaise planait toujours dans l'air. Matilde savait que Rogue n'avait pas oublié ses pensées déplacées à son égard lors de ce fameux cours embarrassant survenu il y avait quelques jours, et elle redoutait l'instant où il déciderai de se venger par hasard...

— Page cent-quatorze, murmura intelligiblement Rogue en refusant toujours de regarder Matilde.

Celle-ci était entrée en silence dans la salle de classe, à l'heure exacte, et lui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil scrutateur. À première vue, comme lors des derniers cours, il apparut que Rogue se tiendrait tranquille, assis derrière son bureau, la plume grattant calmement sur la surface du parchemin.

Rassurée, Matilde s'installa à sa table respective et ouvrit son livre à la page cent-quatorze.

_« Potion d'amnésie »,_ lut-elle mentalement.

Se demandant pourquoi les sorciers avaient besoin d'une telle potion stupide, Matilde écarta sa chaise et alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue. De retour à sa table de travail, les bras chargés de plantes bizarres, de morceaux d'animaux visqueux et d'étranges roches multicolores, elle fut enfin prête à élaborer sa potion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son livre, sur la première consigne à faire : remplir le chaudron d'eau. Elle leva alors les yeux et scruta la salle de classe à la recherche d'un évier ou d'un robinet, mais elle fut surprise d'en trouver nulle part. Peut-être était-il caché quelque part et qu'elle n'arrivait simplement pas à l'apercevoir ?

La pensée de devoir poser une question à Rogue lui contractait l'estomac. Elle était certaine qu'il allait en profiter pour reprendre ses habitudes de sarcasmes acerbes. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir commencer sa potion si elle ne trouvait pas d'eau ? Si seulement elle avait réussi le sortilège d'Aguamenti en cours, avec Flitwick, elle aurait pu faire apparaître toute l'eau nécessaire… Mais peut-être était-ce justement cela qu'elle devait faire ? Se servir de sa baguette était-il une nécessité à la fabrication de la potion d'amnésie ? Après tout, que pouvait-il bien survenir de néfaste si elle s'essayait à un enchantement ? Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'aurait alors qu'à demander l'aide de Rogue ensuite…

Elle tira donc sa baguette magique et la pointa au-dessus de son chaudron. Mais, aussitôt, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir lancer la formule à haute voix et cette perspective de briser le précieux silence de Rogue ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

_« Flûte, _pensa Matilde, ennuyée_, je fais quoi, alors ? » _

Elle réfléchit un instant et elle finit par se convaincre qu'il lui serait sûrement possible d'envoyer ce sort sans avoir besoin de marmonner les paroles requises. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle y arriverait, non… ?

Mais sans succès. Matilde tenait maintenant la pose depuis un long moment déjà, les dents serrés et les sourcils froncés, à se répéter le mot « _Aguamenti_ » dans sa tête avec beaucoup de force mentale, mais, à son grand agacement, pas une seule goutte d'eau venait perler au bout de sa baguette.

— Vous avez oublié la formule, Miss Beauregard ? dit soudain Rogue qui la fit sursauter violemment.

Il l'observait silencieusement par-dessus l'extrémité de sa plume, probablement depuis le début, et Matilde se sentit rougir d'embarras.

— La formule que vous cherchez désespérément est _Aguamenti_, informa-t-il inutilement. J'espérais que vous l'ayez apprise lors de vos cours de sortilèges…

— Je… je l'ai apprise…, balbutia Matilde. Je l'avais tout simplement oubliée, comme vous dites…

Il était hors de question qu'il apprenne qu'elle essayait stupidement de lancer le sort sans prononcer la formule à haute voix. Il se moquerait d'elle, c'était certain ! Puis, prise d'une peur soudaine qu'il lui décèle la vérité par legilimancie, elle détourna rapidement les yeux.

— Vous êtes lamentable, critiqua Rogue avec mépris. Vous oubliez une formule alors que vous venez tout juste de l'étudier…

Matilde eut alors la désagréable impression que Rogue avait fait exprès de lui infliger cette difficulté à réaliser un sortilège qu'il savait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Mais Matilde se força à rester calme. Gardant résolument les yeux dans ceux des grenouilles mortes flottantes dans le formole d'un bocal posé sur sa table, elle espérait qu'en ne protestant pas, Rogue n'insisterait pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, continua Rogue. Maintenant que je vous ai rafraîchi la mémoire en vous rappelant la formule, dépêchez-vous donc d'entamer cette potion, Miss Beauregard. Vous perdez du temps !

Matilde tressaillit et suspendit une seconde fois sa baguette au-dessus de son chaudron.

— A… Aguamenti… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Aguamenti, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, mais en vain.

Après plusieurs essais sans succès, elle entendit Rogue renifler avec dédain.

— Vous êtes ridicule ! commenta-t-il. Vous faites disparaître les entrailles du directeur d'une façon naturelle mais vous êtes totalement incapable de produire un simple sortilège d'enchantement…

— Ce n'était pas naturel ! ne put s'empêcher de protester Matilde en le fusillant du regard. J'ai dû me concentrer beaucoup pour y parvenir…

— Alors, concentrez-vous ! coupa sèchement Rogue. Si votre chaudron n'est pas rempli d'eau dans moins de dix minutes, je vous donne une retenue dans mon bureau ! Et je vous promets que vous y passerez de très mauvaises heures en ma compagnie ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton malveillant avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et de reprendre ses corrections avec raideur.

Matilde voulut lui hurler toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit en cet instant, mais s'abstint au prix d'un effort colossal. Comment pouvait-il être si méchant avec elle sans ressentir le moindre remord ? Elle savait — autant que lui d'ailleurs, elle en était certaine — qu'il lui était impossible de remplir son chaudron d'eau dans moins de dix minutes.

— Ah oui, j'oubliais… reprit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Je vous enlève cinq points pour avoir répliqué sur ce ton indécent, tout à l'heure.

Matilde serra les dents et fulmina intérieurement. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une envie aussi profonde de se venger de quelqu'un. Et si elle lui balançait quelques flammes noires sur sa figure cireuse ? Comme ça, il ne pourrait plus la regarder de son air méprisant !

_« Matilde,_ _ressaisis-toi ! », _se dit-elle aussitôt.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde son sang-froid, sinon elle subirait la colère de Rogue. Elle prit donc une grande respiration par la bouche pour s'efforcer à se calmer, et ramena sa baguette magique à contrecœur, une énième fois au-dessus de son chaudron. Puis, rassemblant toute la concentration de son esprit, elle s'écria :

— _Aguamenti !_

Toujours rien. Son chaudron restait vide.

« _Allez !_ implora-t-elle à l'adresse d'une quelconque force, _de l'eau ! Il me faut de l'eau ! »_

Matilde focalisait ses pensées à un point si intense sur une eau qui semblait ne jamais devoir venir, qu'une chose étrange se produisit alors : une énorme goutte d'eau surgit de sa paume, ruissela autour de la baguette qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts, et tomba délicatement, presque sans bruit, dans le fond de son chaudron.

Ça y était ! Elle n'avait plus besoin de sa baguette ! L'eau coulait aisément sous sa main ! Matilde rangea donc à sa ceinture sa baguette maintenant devenue inutile, ouvrit grand la main au-dessus de son chaudron et redoubla sa concentration. L'eau s'écoula alors à flot de sa paume et le chaudron s'emplit lentement sous ses doigts. C'était tellement simple !

Cependant, lorsque l'eau atteignait la moitié du chaudron, Matilde ressentit une étrange faiblesse étourdissante se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était sûrement à cause de sa trop haute concentration, présuma-t-elle. Mais elle devait tenir le coup ! Elle avait presque fini de remplir son chaudron et elle ne devait surtout pas abandonner maintenant. Grâce à cette eau tombée du ciel, Rogue ne pourrait pas lui infliger sa retenue.

Pourtant, plus l'eau montait dans le chaudron, plus elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. Elle se surprit alors à vouloir plonger la tête dans cette eau devenue soudain irrésistible : une soif terrible la tenaillait à présent…

Rogue s'était déjà précipité à sa table lorsque Matilde sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

— Imbécile ! gronda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'agrippait faiblement à sa cape, la main dégoulinante d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— J'ai soif, murmura-t-elle, la gorge atrocement sèche, j'ai besoin d'eau…

— Commencez par vous tenir debout ! insista-t-il avec colère.

Mais Matilde lui glissa des mains et s'effondra durement sur le plancher de pierre.

— De l'eau… de l'eau…, répéta-t-elle à l'agonie, les mains autour de son cou, j'ai besoin d'eau…

Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles se ratatinait dans son ventre. Gémissant de douleur, elle vit Rogue se précipité vers une étagère, saisir le premier gobelet qui apparaissait à sa portée et revenir à la hâte en se laissant tomber à genoux auprès d'elle. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa au-dessus du gobelet qu'il serrait dans sa main gauche.

— _Aguamenti_, lança-il d'une voix inquiète.

Une eau s'en écoula immédiatement. Incapable de patienter, à la vue de cette merveilleuse fontaine d'eau fraîche, Matilde se redressa prestement, s'empara à deux mains de la baguette de Rogue et fit dévier de force la trajectoire de l'eau, du gobelet à sa bouche directement. Rogue, qui n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, amorça un geste afin de la retirer aussitôt mais les doigts de Matilde remontèrent vers les siens pour le dissuader de lui enlever sa fontaine, sa précieuse eau, alors qu'elle buvait à grandes gorgées, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors Rogue se contenta de la regarder d'un air fasciné, moitié embarrassé, tandis que l'eau se répandant partout sur la robe de Matilde et sur le plancher de pierre, formant une grande flaque d'eau qui s'élargissait autour d'eux.

Puis, enfin, toussotant, hors d'haleine, elle repoussa la baguette que Rogue s'empressa d'agiter d'un coup sec pour en interrompre le flot continu.

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, Matilde ferma les yeux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se relever de la surface du plancher froid, même si elle était gelée et qu'elle était secouée de tremblements. Elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et, honteuse, elle attendait sagement que la fureur de Rogue s'abatte sur elle.

Mais elle ne venait pas. Rogue restait silencieux.

Alors Matilde osa ouvrir les yeux et le vit. Toujours agenouillé près d'elle, sa baguette encore suspendue dans les air, le gobelet toujours dans l'autre main, il la dévisageait, le visage totalement impassible. Était-il furieux ? Inquiet ? Troublé ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela la rendait encore plus anxieuse.

Elle se mit donc à se torde les doigts, puis le silence devint insupportable. Au moment où Matilde décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, brusquement, le gobelet glissa de la main de Rogue et vint se fracasser sur le plancher de pierre dans un vacarme qui se répercuta dans toute la classe. Tous deux sursautèrent en même temps. Apparemment, Rogue n'avait pas fait exprès. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit et les tourna lentement vers ceux de Matilde. Il semblait avoir repris contenance lorsqu'il murmura avec lenteur :

— Quand je vous disais, lors de mon premier cours, que tous sortilèges insolites et maléfices incontrôlés étaient strictement interdits dans cette salle de classe, je voulais également insinuer ce genre de magie dont vous venez tout juste de faire usage.

Matilde ne répliqua pas et s'attendit au pire.

— Par conséquent, poursuivit-il d'une voix onctueuse, non-seulement vous faites perdre quarante points à votre maison, mais vous bénéficierez en prime d'une retenue avec moi, dans mon bureau, et que cela vous serve de leçon pour l'avenir. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne correction, n'est-ce pas, Miss Beauregard ? ajouta-il d'un ton sarcastique avant de se remettre debout.

Matilde eut l'impression d'avoir brusquement chuté de trois étages. Ainsi donc, elle recevait la retenue de toute façon ! Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle avait effectivement été idiote d'avoir fait surgir de l'eau, comme ça, de sous sa main, alors qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi du tout sur la provenance de toute cette eau. Elle s'était littéralement vidée d'une grande partie de son eau corporelle et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible.

— Levez-vous, ordonna Rogue en la toisant au-dessus d'elle, les bras croisés. Je dois maintenant perdre mon temps à vous conduire à l'infirmerie !

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, Matilde se leva lentement et tenta de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras.

— Je suis… désolée…, marmonna-t-elle en claquant des dents. J'essayais seulement de… de remplir mon chaudron de… d'eau…

Rogue s'avança vers elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres, et Matilde recula instinctivement entre deux rangées de tables.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que vous ne maîtrisiez pas encore le sortilège d'Aguamenti ? Vous espériez peut-être prouver quelque chose ?

Matilde le regarda d'un air outré. _Mais comment osait-il ?_ Il savait très bien qu'elle avait de la difficulté avec ce sortilège et elle était convaincue qu'il avait fait exprès de la contraindre à l'utiliser dans sa classe uniquement pour profiter du plaisir malsain qu'il avait à la réprimander avec sarcasmes.

Rogue s'avançait toujours vers elle, les yeux étincelants, et Matilde reculait à présent vers la sortie.

— Écoutez, professeur, risqua-t-elle, je n'essaie pas de prouver quoi que ce soit. Je... Enfin...

Mal à l'aise, elle continuait à reculer et Rogue ne cessait de la regarder d'un air froid, malveillant, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de l'assassiner. Une vague d'effroi s'insinua alors en elle.

— Vous allez me faire mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, avant même d'avoir pris conscience d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Rogue s'arrêta et une lueur sinistre passa dans son regard noir. Le dos de Matilde toucha le métal froid de la porte.

— S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, ne me faites pas de mal ! S'il vous plaît…

— Vous faire du mal ? répéta Rogue d'un ton abrupte, l'air incrédule. Croyez-vous vraiment que je peux me permettre de vous... ? _Malheureusement_, je suis professeur, Miss Beauregard. Je ne peux donc pas me permettre de vous faire… _du mal_... En revanche, poursuivit-il en réaffichant son air malveillant, lorsqu'on s'en prend au professeur Dumbledore comme vous l'avez fait, je deviens très, très méchant…

Matilde comprit alors pourquoi Rogue se montrait si désagréable envers elle : il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir attaqué Dumbledore. Et le fait qu'il venait sûrement d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le sauver, le mettait apparemment encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle aurait dû y songer avant…

— Je n'ai fait qu'agir sous ses ordres… expliqua Matilde, la voix tremblante. Il me l'avait demandé…

— _Vraiment ?_ rugit Rogue dont le visage devint subitement livide de rage. Il vous a demandé de le tuer ?

— Non… pas le tuer…

— _Alors pourquoi est-il en train de mourir en ce moment ?_ vociféra Rogue en serrant les poings.

— Je… ce n'était pas prévu…, répondit Matilde, les larmes bouillonnant au coin des yeux. Il me disait qu'il avait confiance dans les soins de l'infirmière de l'école…

— Bien sûr, ironisa Rogue avec méchanceté, et vous vous êtes dit, par la suite, que si vous faisiez disparaître ses entrailles, Madame Pomfresh pourrait sans problèmes les faire réapparaître, c'est ça ? _C'est ça ?_

Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle et Matilde eut peur qu'il se jette sur elle.

— Non…, pleurait-elle maintenant, acculée contre la porte, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui arriverait à Dumbledore…

Rogue poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse.

— C'est donc votre genre : lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges à l'aveuglette sans jamais se soucier du moindre incident que cela pourrait engendrer !

— Laissez-moi partir, implora Matilde, je… je ne me sens pas très bien…

Et c'était vrai. Sa tête avait commencé à tourner et ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober une seconde fois sous elle, à n'importe quel moment.

— Vous me dégouttez, cracha Rogue avant de s'élancer brusquement sur elle.

— _Non !_ hurla Matilde, terrifiée.

Pour un moment, elle fut certaine qu'il la frapperait. Mais il ne fit que l'empoigner vigoureusement par le bras et la balancer à l'écart de la porte qu'il ouvrit ensuite à la volée. Avec brusquerie, il jeta Matilde dans le couloir et lança d'un ton furieux :

— Filez immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Je vous reverrez ce samedi, neuf heures, dans mon bureau pour votre retenue. _Et ne soyez pas en retard ! _ajouta-il avant de refermer la porte métallique dans un bruit tonitruant.

**Je sais, Rogue est méchant...**


	20. Tempête et robes de bal

**Salut !  
><strong>

**Voilà le chapitre 20 ! On approche de la moitié de l'histoire... Pour répondre à la nouvelle question de Missfanficdu57, ma fic comprendra 48 chapitres. Alors j'espère que vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la fin !  
><strong>

**Merci fidjet pour ta belle review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, même si tu as envie de coller quelques baffes à Matilde en raison de son caractère têtu et borné... :P Tu m'as bien fait sourire parce que moi aussi (et oui, même si j'en suis l'auteur...) j'ai eu envie de la secouer un peu. J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce personnage particulièrement craintif que j'ai dû pousser souvent dans le dos pour qu'il accomplisse ce que je voulais. En tout cas, voyez tous ce que j'aurais réussi à faire avec elle tout au long de l'histoire...  
><strong>

**Et merci encore à tous ceux qui me postent régulièrement, à chacun de mes chapitres, une review qui me motive toujours autant !  
><strong>

**(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>

**Chapitre 20  
>Tempête et robes de bal<strong>

Matilde n'était pas passé à l'infirmerie comme l'avait ordonné Rogue. Pressée d'aller rejoindre Sarah, elle s'était dit que, si elle buvait fréquemment de l'eau, elle reprendrait bien les forces qu'elle avait perdues en se vidant d'une partie de son eau corporelle. Et la perspective de revoir Madame Pomfresh, d'ailleurs, ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Elle avait peur que, comme Rogue, elle lui en veuille beaucoup d'avoir été la cause pour laquelle Dumbledore se mourait présentement.

— Rogue est vraiment haïssable ! grogna Sarah dès que Matilde eut fini de lui raconter à voix basse le récit du cours qu'elle venait de passer avec Rogue.

Elles étaient assises devant la cheminée, le même soir, dans la salle commune, et se réchauffaient devant les flammes dont le crépitement se mêlaient avec le bruissement des plumes des quelques élèves qui étaient assis à l'écart, aux tables. Une grosse bouteille d'eau était serrée entre les mains de Matilde.

— Rogue est méchant avec tout le monde, continua Sarah d'un air inquiet, mais quand même pas à ce point là. Il s'est montré particulièrement dangereux et menaçant avec toi. Tu devrais faire attention.

— Mais je fais attention ! affirma Matilde avec vigueur. C'est qu'il y a toujours un hasard qui fait que les choses tournent mal lorsque je suis avec lui. Il m'intimide tellement…

Elle frissonna et but une gorgée à sa bouteille. Sarah, après avoir jeté un regard furtif vers les tables pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, se pencha vers Matilde et lui murmura d'un air grave :

— Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il s'amuse avec toi. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire.

— Je sais, mais comment veux-tu que… ?

— Va en parler à McGonagall, suggéra fortement Sarah. Elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Rogue est professeur. Il n'a pas le droit de terroriser un élève comme ça !

Matilde tourna les yeux vers le foyer. Sarah avait raison. Rogue n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

— Je dois me rendre au bureau de Rogue, ce samedi, pour ma retenue, informa Matilde, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée. J'essayerai de parler à McGonagall avant.

— Ta retenue est samedi ? s'exclama Sarah sur un ton déçu. Mais c'est le jour où nous allions faire les boutiques pour acheter nos robes !

— Ce samedi _soir_, précisa Matilde. Nous aurons amplement de temps avant ma retenue.

— Dans ce cas, ça va, dit Sarah d'un air satisfait. Mais n'empêche, nous aurions pu passer la soirée ensemble. Francis s'est acheté un jeu d'échec. Je sais, il était censé patienter jusqu'à Noël, mais bon. Il s'est toujours montré impatient avec les cadeaux qu'il s'offrait. Il m'avait dit qu'il me le prêterait ce samedi pour que nous puissions jouer ensemble. Mais puisque tu ne seras pas là, je lui demanderai de me le passer un autre soir.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit Matilde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fanatique du jeu d'échec, de toute façon.

— Peut-être, mais attend de jouer à un jeu d'échec version sorcier, répliqua Sarah d'un ton très sérieux.

Il y eut un silence. Dans la salle commune, le bruissement des plumes en mouvement sur les parchemins continuait de se faire entendre.

— As-tu songé à commencer bientôt tes recherches concernant ton cavalier pour le bal ? chuchota Sarah pour ne pas que les autres autour ne l'entendent.

— Non, répondit Matilde en se croisant les bras sur sa bouteille, d'un air morne. Ne soit pas idiote. Personne n'accepterait…

— Arrête donc, tu n'as même pas essayé…

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ridiculisée encore une fois, répliqua Matilde du coin des lèvres. Tu sais très bien que tout le monde me craint ici !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! contesta Sarah. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la majorité des gens ont cessé de te narguer, ces derniers temps ?

Effectivement, Matilde l'avait remarqué. Le nombre n'insultes qu'elle recevait par jour avait diminué considérablement depuis le début du mois de décembre. Mais c'était seulement en raison du bal de Noël qui approchait à grand pas. Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça.

— Ça ne change rien, marmonna Matilde d'un ton acerbe. Ils ont peut-être tous cessé de m'exaspérer, mais ils restent pareillement distants envers moi. Je te le redis, Sarah, personne ne voudra de moi comme cavalière !

— Je vais t'en trouver un, moi, tu vas voir !

— _Reste en dehors de ça_, lança précipitamment Matilde d'un geste menaçant du doigt. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec n'importe qui !

— D'accord, soupira Sarah, mais tu vas paraître triste, seule, sans cavalier au bal.

— Je passerai sûrement inaperçue. Tout le monde s'attend justement à ce que je sois seule, lors du bal.

— Alors, pourquoi ne pas les surprendre ?

— Non ! Samedi, nous achetons nos robes, et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de cavalier ! dit Matilde d'un ton sans réplique avant de se lever du fauteuil. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens aussi ?

Sarah la suivit jusqu'au dortoir et Matilde rêva toute la nuit qu'elle dansait dans les bras de Rogue, alors que plein de visages flottaient autour d'eux d'un air moqueur et méchant, en hurlant des _Aguamenti_ d'une façon cinglante. Et lorsqu'une immense fontaine d'eau jaillit soudain de nulle part et vint les engloutir brusquement, Matilde se réveilla en sursaut et, haletante, retomba aussitôt sur son oreiller pour se rendormir instantanément. Le lendemain matin, elle n'eut aucun souvenir du rêve.

Le vendredi avait été une journée où la neige tombait violemment par gros flocons sur les toits de Poudlard, le vent faisant craquer les murs de pierres en hurlant. Matilde fut contente de ne pas avoir eu à suivre les cours de botanique lorsqu'elle vit un petit nombre d'élèves sortir sous la tempête, emmitouflés dans leur cape, pour se diriger à grand-peine vers les serres où le professeur Chourave les attendait pour donner ses cours.

— J'espère que la tempête cessera demain, avait dit Sarah avec espoir, lors du déjeuner à la Grande Salle, sinon ce sera pénible de devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard dans ces conditions.

Matilde l'espérait aussi. Mais malheureusement, le samedi s'était annoncé avec autant de neige et de vent que la journée précédente.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Matilde à Sarah, encore en pyjama, tandis qu'elle essayait d'apercevoir vainement un coin de paysage à travers les flocons qu'envoyait fouetter vigoureusement le vent contre la vitre de la fenêtre du dortoir. On se reprend demain ?

— Hors de question ! répliqua Sarah en passant un gros pull sur sa tête. J'ai attendu toute la semaine pour enfin acheter ma robe, et ce n'est pas cette petite tempête qui me l'en empêchera !

Un ronflement retentissant de derrière les rideaux d'un des lits indiqua que quelqu'un dormait encore. Matilde reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas la neige et cette tempête n'était pas du tout « _petite_ » comme la décrivait Sarah. À la seule pensée de devoir traverser cette violente bourrasque sinistre, elle frissonnait.

— Pourquoi ne pas remettre ça à demain ? insista Matilde alors que Sarah était maintenant toute habillée et prête à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

— Mais tu es encore en pyjama ! fit-elle remarquer en soupirant, sans prêter attention à l'insistance désespérée de Matilde. Dépêche-toi donc de t'habiller ! Je t'attends en bas.

Leur cape voltigeait et tournoyait brutalement derrière elles alors qu'elles se dirigeaient péniblement vers le village de Pré-au-Lard. Matilde ne voyait pas plus d'un mètre en avant d'elle, et les flocons lui flagellaient le visage dès qu'elle osait lever la tête.

— Nous arrivons bientôt ? s'écria Matilde d'une voix sonore pour tenter de se faire entendre au travers le déchaînement du vent sifflant.

— Pas encore ! cria Sarah. Nous n'avons pas encore traversé la barrière de Poudlard !

Sarah était folle ! Complètement folle ! Et Matilde aussi pour l'avoir suivie dans cette tempête accablante ! Quelqu'un aurait dû les empêcher de sortir par un temps pareil. Matilde avait froid et elle tombait déjà sous la fatigue de devoir lutter, à chaque pas, contre le vent, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'à ses genoux. Après de longues minutes interminables de marche où on n'entendait que le vent hurler à leurs oreilles, tandis que Matilde suivait les traces de Sarah sans lever la tête pour ne pas risquer de recevoir de plein fouet une autre rafale de flocons, la voix de Sarah retentit, quelque part dans la tempête :

— Ça y est ! J'aperçois les toits de Pré-au-Lard !

Matilde, encouragée, accéléra le pas.

Comme de fait, elles arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village de Pré-au-Lard. Matilde ne vit pas grand-chose à part d'immenses montagnes de neige, surmontées de cheminées fumantes, puis, sans tarder, se précipita vers la première montagne à sa droite. Arrivée devant, elle prit un certain temps pour fouiller désespérément la neige à la recherche d'une porte sur la façade du bâtiment, avant que Sarah ne la trouve sans problème et ne l'ouvre en faisant tomber une grande quantité de neige sur leur tête.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, résonna une voix de femme dès qu'elles entrèrent à l'intérieur de la place, accompagnées d'une bourrasque de vent et de neige tourbillonnante. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, par un temps pareil ?

Matilde leva les yeux après s'être débarrassée d'une grande partie de la neige sur sa tête et sa cape, et scruta l'endroit. Puisqu'il était meublé de plusieurs tables et bancs en bois, ce devait être un pub, devina-t-elle. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée à gauche, et Matilde se délecta aussitôt de la chaleur qui venait lui caresser doucement ses joues frigorifiées.

— Nous venons acheter nos robes pour le bal, répondit Sarah à l'adresse d'une jolie femme aux courbes généreuses qui se tenait derrière le bar.

— Par un temps pareil ? répéta la femme d'un air étonné. Je dois admettre que vous êtes plutôt courageuses.

Sarah lui sourit et s'approcha d'une table près du foyer en enlevant sa cape d'un mouvement d'épaule. Matilde emboîta son pas en faisant de même.

— Ce sera deux Bièraubeurres bien chaudes, je suppose ? demanda la femme en les regardant poser leur cape sur un banc et s'asseoir ensuite.

— Oui, merci, répondit Sarah d'un ton aimable.

Le pub ne comptait pas d'autres clients que Matilde et Sarah. Apparemment, personne, à part elles, n'avait osé quitter le confort de leur maison.

— Nous sommes où, présentement ? demanda Matilde à voix basse tandis que la femme s'avançait vers leur table avec deux chopes fumantes dans les mains.

— _Les trois balais_, répondit Sarah en s'emparant de sa chope dès que la femme la posa devant elle. C'est le nom de ce pub.

— Comment ? s'indigna la femme en se tournant vers Matilde, vous ne connaissiez pas cet endroit ?

Matilde fut gênée et prit une longue gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. Une chaleur la réconforta aussitôt de l'intérieur.

— Elle est nouvelle ici, expliqua Sarah à la femme. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard à la mi-novembre.

La femme parut horrifiée.

— Non ! Ne me dites pas que c'est la Parguenaise qui a tué Dumbledore ?

Sarah lui lança un regard noir et Matilde s'étouffa dans sa Bièraubeurre.

— Elle n'a pas tué Dumbledore ! affirma sèchement Sarah.

— C'est tout comme ! répliqua la femme avec ardeur, tournée vers Sarah comme si Matilde n'était soudainement plus là. Figurez-vous que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste sont déjà en train de se demander à quand serait le bon moment pour lui retirer tous ces sortilèges qui le maintiennent en vie. Vous vous rendez compte ? scandalisa-t-elle dans un mouvement de tête théâtrale, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, il n'y a plus rien à faire !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Matilde s'affaissa lentement sur son banc, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tandis que Sarah, d'un air hautain, sortit tranquillement sa bourse de sa poche pour en ressortir quelques pièces.

— Voilà, dit-elle froidement en les donnant à la femme d'un geste désinvolte. Merci beaucoup.

Outrée, la femme saisit les pièces sur la table, tourna les talons et se dirigea tout droit vers le bar derrière lequel elle ouvrit une porte et disparut.

— Ils… ils vont le laisser mourir ? s'étrangla Matilde, effarée par ce qu'elle venait juste d'apprendre.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Sarah. Mais si cela survenait à être le cas, dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Matilde dévisagea Sarah pendant un long moment, puis elle demanda :

— Pourquoi me défends-tu tout le temps, comme ça ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Sarah en baissant les yeux sur sa chope. Je trouve ça injuste que tu sois Parguenaise alors que tu n'as jamais demandé à l'être.

Cependant, Matilde remarqua une vague expression d'embarras lorsque Sarah eut répondu à sa question et cela sembla sous-entendre qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Mais Matilde n'insista pas, de peur que Sarah s'irrite contre elle. Après tout, c'était sa seule amie dans ce monde magique…

— J'ai hâte de me rendre à la boutique Gaichiffon ! dit Sarah, reprenant soudain un air enjoué, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu verras, il y a toute une nouvelle collection de robes de bal cette année !

Matilde sourit faiblement et but une autre gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. Elle ne partageait pas la même jovialité que Sarah, présentement. Le sort de Dumbledore la préoccupait. Si c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le sauver, cela voulait-il signifier que Harvey avait raison ? Était-elle vraiment la seule personne qui pouvait le guérir ? Pourtant, elle avait fait ses devoirs… Chaque soir, elle essayait en vain de faire réapparaître des choses, mais jamais rien ne s'était produit d'extraordinaire — à part la fois où la table vide devant Matilde avait brusquement fondu sous d'épaisses fumées noires.

Matilde regarda alors sa chope avec tristesse et mélancolie. Lorsqu'elle avait bu pour la première fois de la Bièraubeurre, elle craignait encore Dumbledore à ce moment-là, et elle s'était montrée exécrable avec lui, alors que c'était un homme bien...

— Ne te laisse pas abattre par Rosemerta, murmura Sarah avec douceur. Oublie ce qu'elle a dit. Aujourd'hui c'est notre jour !

_« Ton jour ! »,_ pensa Matilde avec amertume. En ce moment, elle n'avait plus d'autre envie que d'être ailleurs et seule. La nouvelle sur Dumbledore l'avait complètement démoralisée. De plus, elle avait déjà songé, lorsqu'elle ne détenait pas encore l'argent pour acheter sa robe, à tout simplement ne pas se présenter au bal de Noël. De cette manière, elle pourrait éviter toutes offenses de la part des autres, comme Rosemerta, qui croyaient qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une meurtrière.

— Tu as réussi à parler à McGonagall au sujet de Rogue ? demanda Sarah qui semblait vouloir briser ce silence persistant.

— Non, parla enfin Matilde, pas encore… Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et lorsque je l'avais, c'était elle qui ne l'avait pas…

En fait, la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de dénoncer l'attitude malfaisante de Rogue au professeur McGonagall. Et si cela ne faisait que rendre Rogue encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

— Ta retenue est ce soir, rappela désagréablement Sarah.

Matilde baissa les yeux sur ses doigts tremblants qui se crispèrent convulsivement sur sa chope.

— Rogue va te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est indubitable, continua Sarah d'un air grave. Il faut absolument que tu parles à McGonagall avant de te rendre à son bureau, ce soir.

— J'essayerai… répondit Matilde à mi-voix.

Après avoir terminé de boire leur chope, Sarah et Matilde déployèrent leur cape autour de leurs épaules, et retournèrent sous la tempête en regrettant aussitôt la chaleur du pub _Les trois balais_. Retrouvant la neige tournoyante et le vent qui cinglait leur cape, menaçant de les faire tomber à tout moment, elles prirent le chemin en direction de la boutique Gaichiffon.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, Sarah s'adonna à une jubilation de petite fille tenue. Elle s'élança dans les rayons, choisissant frénétiquement des robes pour les essayer et Matilde se laissa alors emporter par la joie de son amie, oubliant ses tracas pour un instant.

— Waouh ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Sarah en observant Matilde devant le miroir, vêtue d'une splendide robe bleu lavande qui lui moulait élégamment la taille. Les garçons auront la langue à terre !

Matilde éclata de rire.

— N'exagère pas. Je resterai toujours l'affreuse et dangereuse Parguenaise à leurs yeux, même si j'apparaissais à être la plus belle du bal.

— Arrête, dit Sarah en passant ses doigts sur la soie délicate de la robe de Matilde, je suis certaine qu'il y en aura au moins un qui t'invitera à danser.

Matilde se surprit à l'espérer. Elle s'imagina debout au milieu d'un tas de garçons qui l'admiraient dans cette belle tenue bleue, et qui se bousculaient tous pour être le premier à l'inviter à danser. Mais elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit.

— Je la prends, déclara Matilde en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer.

— Super ! s'écria Sarah, le visage réjoui.

Elles achetèrent leur tenue de bal — Sarah avait opté pour une élégante robe carminée qui mettait en valeur ses courbes — puis, les mains chargés de paquets — il leur avait fallu acheter aussi des souliers, des bijoux et autres accessoires indispensables —, elles prient enfin le chemin vers Poudlard après six heures intenses à faire toutes les boutiques. Matilde était épuisée. Et retourner lutter contre le vent de la tempête en avançant péniblement, les bottes pleines de neige, ne fit qu'accroître sa fatigue. Elle s'effondra une fois dans la neige dans un bruit mat, à l'insu de Sarah qui marchait devant, mais elle se releva aussitôt à grand-peine, reprenant ses lourds paquets dans ses mains, se promettant qu'une fois dans la salle commune, elle pourrait directement aller s'affaler dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux devant le foyer.

— On arrive ! haleta Sarah lorsqu'elles passèrent la barrière de Poudlard.

Matilde fut profondément soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut les tours enneigées du château. Enfin, elles arrivèrent !

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la suite de Sarah, Matilde s'engouffra par la grande porte d'entrée en chêne massif de Poudlard et une chaleur agréable vint immédiatement les accueillir.

— Je ne sens plus mes orteils, se plaignit Matilde en laissant tomber ses paquets par terre pour entreprendre instinctivement de dénouer les cordons de ses bottes.

— Attend donc d'être arrivée à la salle commune avant de te dévêtir, suggéra Sarah qui tirait sur la manche de Matilde pour la dissuader d'enlever ses bottes tout de suite. Allons vite nous réchauffer devant la cheminée.

Quelques portraits les regardèrent d'un air curieux lorsque Matilde reprit ses paquets en mains et partit d'un pas hâtif en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

— _Grelot_, dit Sarah à l'adresse de la grosse dame et le portrait pivota. C'est le nouveau mot de passe pour le temps des fêtes, mentionna-t-elle en passant l'ouverture avec Matilde.

La salle commune était bondée d'élèves. Il apparut qu'en ce temps déplorable du mois de décembre, personne n'avait osé sortir.

— Alors ? lança Francis à leur rencontre, s'attirant plusieurs têtes qui se tournèrent vers eux. Comment était la tempête ?

— Pénible, décrivit Sarah d'un ton las alors que Matilde déposait ses paquets contre le mur. Mais — elle rayonna en agitant ses paquets sous le nez de Francis —, j'ai ma robe !

— Super ! s'exclama Francis, rayonnant à son tour, tu vas me la montrer ?

— Non, pas avant le bal, répondit Sarah d'un air amusé avant de se diriger à grand pas vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Je vais porter mes paquets et je reviens.

Ne trouvant aucun fauteuil de disponible, Matilde s'était assise par terre. Elle avait déjà enlevé sa cape et retirait à présent ses bottes humides de neige, qu'elle jeta ensuite négligemment contre ses paquets au pied du mur, contre l'entrée.

— Et toi ? demanda Francis qui se tournait vers elle pour la regarder frotter vigoureusement ses pieds pour les réchauffer. Tu as trouvé ta robe aussi ?

Matilde fit signe que oui.

— Bien. Maintenant c'est un cavalier qu'il te faudra trouver, railla Francis et plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle commune.

Matilde, le visage embrasé, lui décocha un regard irrité.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, reprit-il d'un air goguenard, il faut bien que tu en trouve un. Il est hors de question qu'une Gryffondor se rende au bal sans cavalier ! Ça dénigrerait notre maison. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas censés être moches et mis à l'écart. Tu as donc intérêt à te trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner sinon…

— Fiche-moi la paix ! interrompit sèchement Matilde en se relevant brusquement du sol.

Le visage moqueur de Francis tomba instantanément pour une expression insultée. Tout le monde était attentif à ce qui se passait à présent. D'un geste brusque, Matilde reprit ses paquets, sa cape et ses bottes et se dirigea en chancelant vers son dortoir.

— Je veux seulement t'aider, dit Francis d'une voix forte dans son dos. J'ai même trouvé quelqu'un qui veux bien t'accompagner !

Matilde, interloquée, à mi-chemin dans l'escalier, s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna lentement vers Francis.

— Quoi… ?

Francis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au même moment, une voix nasillarde retentit dans la salle commune :

— C'est moi qui ai accepté d'être ton cavalier !

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au visage constellé de boutons vint rejoindre Francis au milieu de la pièce. Matilde reconnut alors Basile.

**Alors, selon vous, Matilde acceptera-t-elle cette invitation ou non... :P**


	21. Ivrogne et cavalier

**Bonne fin de semaine !  
><strong>

**Voici la suite ! Alors, acceptera-t-elle ou non l'invitation de Basile ?  
><strong>

**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs fidèles qui me suivent toujours !  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et son personnel appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 21  
>Ivrogne et cavalier<strong>

— Je te présente Basile Elconruff, clama Francis en désignant le garçon boutonneux d'un geste théâtrale. Depuis qu'il t'a donné la main lors de ta cérémonie dans la Grande Salle, il est sous ton charme, ricana-t-il.

Basile donna un coup de coude à Francis, l'air embarrassé.

— Quoi, c'est vrai, insista Francis. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle. C'est Marius qui me l'a dit.

Basile se tourna alors vers Marius, le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui était assis derrière une table avec trois filles, et le fusilla du regard.

Matilde était outrée. Comment osaient-ils se mêler de ses affaires ? Tout le monde la fixait intensément, attendant sa réaction, tandis qu'elle restait silencieuse dans l'escalier avec les bras encombrés de ses paquets, sa cape et ses bottes. Mais quelle réaction espéraient-ils donc ? Elle n'allait quand même pas accepter d'être la cavalière de ce garçon à l'air stupide ? De plus, elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas refuser devant tous ces Gryffondor, comme s'ils allèrent tous se ruer sur elle en l'accusant de traître à leur maison si elle leur expliquait qu'elle préférait venir seule au bal.

— Alors ? dit Francis d'un ton insistant. Acceptes-tu que Basile soit ton cavalier ?

Basile la regarda d'un regard rempli d'espoir et personne ne bougea dans la salle commune. Tous attendaient avidement la réponse de Matilde.

— Heu… bien, je… je…, balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je crois que…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? retentit soudain la voix de Sarah.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Sarah redescendait l'escalier, après avoir été porter tous ses paquets au dortoir, et vint s'arrêter sur une marche derrière Matilde.

— J'ai dit : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle plus fort en regardant à présent Francis en quête d'une réponse.

— C'est Basile, répondit ce dernier d'un air désinvolte en balançant le pouce vers lui, il vient d'inviter Matilde à être sa cavalière et on attend tous sa réponse avec impatience.

Sarah ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda Basile qui restait muet comme un idiot. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui-même invité Matilde plutôt que d'avoir laissé Francis le faire à sa place ? Probablement parce qu'il avait été trop lâche, songea Matilde.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Sarah d'un air ahuri.

Il y eut un bref silence.

— Et tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle à Matilde, incrédule. Tu acceptes son invitation ?

Matilde aurait préféré que Sarah la sorte de cette situation embarrassante au lieu d'empirer son état de malaise.

— Je ne sais pas... marmonna-t-elle et tout le monde étira le coup pour mieux tendre l'oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? interrogea Francis. Nous n'avons pas compris.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Matilde fuit le regard de Basile. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle envoya d'une voix tremblante :

— Non, je ne peux pas…

Des exclamations de protestation s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce et Basile afficha une moue plutôt comique de garçonnet frustré.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas aller au bal toute seule ! lança quelqu'un dans un fauteuil.

— Tout le monde se payera ta tête !

— Basile n'est pas si moche que ça ! railla Marius.

— Ça suffit ! hurla Sarah et tout le monde se tut. Matilde a dit non. Vous devriez tous vous contenter de son choix !

— C'est ça, aboya une voix féroce dans le fond de la salle, il faut respecter le fait que la Parguenaise préfère la solitude et les insultes ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a tué Dumbledore d'ailleurs : pour aider à mieux se faire rejeter des autres, je suppose ! Cette fille n'est qu'un assassin !

— Tais-toi ! cria froidement Matilde en projetant, avec véhémence, tous ses paquets, sa cape et ses bottes en bas des marches.

Des _« Ooooooh ! »_ retentirent de la foule d'élèves.

— Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ! Je n'ai pas non plus choisi d'être _rejetée_ !

Celui qui l'avait provoquée, un garçon costaud aux sourcils épais, renifla avec mépris et cela eut le don d'exacerber la fureur de Matilde d'un coup.

— _Vous croyez peut-être que ça m'amuse d'être une Parguenaise ? Que j'ai attaqué Dumbledore pour le simple plaisir ? Que je lui ai fait disparaître les entrailles dans le simple but de me divertir un peu ? _

Tout le monde retint son souffle, l'air effaré. Il apparut alors que, même s'ils accusaient tous Matilde d'avoir jeté un sort maléfique sur Dumbledore, ils ne pensaient pas _vraiment_ que cela pouvait être la vérité, trop horrible pour être vrai. L'entendre affirmer d'elle-même qu'elle l'avait réellement fait semblait les avoir tous pétrifiés d'horreur.

— C'était un accident ! ajouta précipitamment Matilde d'une voix à présent anxieuse. Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Un silence froid s'était abattu dans la salle commune et elle regrettait déjà de s'être laissé emporter. Plein de yeux effrayés étaient rivés sur elle et seul Basile manifestait une expression bizarrement fascinée.

— Que s'est-il vraiment passé alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air avide. Tu as perdu le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, c'est cela ?

— Oui… c'est cela… répondit Matilde à mi-voix, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

Elle espérait que cette réponse atténuerait le sentiment d'horreur qui émanait de la foule d'élève dans la salle commune, mais elle n'en fit rien. Basile sourit nerveusement et Francis déglutit avec difficulté.

— Bon, trancha Sarah d'un ton flegmatique, toujours derrière Matilde. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Sarah descendit l'escalier en frôlant Matilde au passage et vint ramasser les paquets, la cape et les bottes, éparpillés au pied des marches.

— Viens Matilde, lui dit-elle avant de remonter l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir.

Matilde ne se fit pas prier et la suivit aussitôt, contente d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour échapper enfin à tous ces yeux qui la dévisageaient avec effroi. Rendue au dortoir, Sarah laissa tomber tout le contenu de ses bras sur le lit de Matilde et lui dit d'un ton navré :

— Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer.

Matilde s'assit sur le lit, croisa les bras et baissa les yeux sur ses paquets sans vraiment les voir.

— Et tu peux être sûre que je ne manquerai pas de parler à Francis bientôt ! continua Sarah avec mauvaise humeur. Il s'est montré totalement irrespectueux envers toi ! Je déteste ça lorsqu'il fait ce genre de truc… Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il cherche à prouver !

— Je vais voir McGonagall, dit abruptement Matilde en se levant d'un bond. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant ma retenue avec Rogue.

— Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit Sarah, prise au dépourvu par ce changement de sujet si brusque, tandis que Matilde enfilait déjà ses souliers, déterminée.

— Je vais aller faire un tour à son bureau. On se revoit ce soir, après ma retenue, lança-t-elle en dévalant l'escalier.

Elle traversa la salle commune rapidement, en s'efforçant de tenir la tête haute, alors que tous les élèves la regardèrent se faufiler parmi eux, puis sortit dans le couloir après avoir poussé le portrait de la grosse dame à la hâte. Elle se sentit instantanément plus légère. Mais ce sentiment de bien-être ne dura pas. Tout en marchant le long d'un couloir orné de torches éteintes, sa frustration se remit à enfler en elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle avait vraiment attaqué Dumbledore, il était évident qu'elle serait encore plus méprisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle aurait dû se retenir !

Dans un élan de colère, elle saisit une torche qui était accrochée au mur à sa droite et la balança énergiquement à l'autre bout du couloir. La torche vint alors heurter violemment une armure qui était, apparemment, branlante sur son socle, et la fit basculer par terre dans un vacarme infernal qui devait se faire entendre dans tout l'étage. Regrettant aussitôt son geste, Matilde se raidit. Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans un couloir adjacent et le concierge, Argus Rusard, apparut, livide de rage, au milieu des débris métalliques.

— _Peeves !_ hurla-t-il sans apercevoir tout de suite Matilde, pétrifiée au milieu du couloir, à quelques mètres de lui. _C'est toi qui as fait ça ?_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il remarqua enfin Matilde.

— Vous ! siffla-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Approchez-vous !

Effrayée, elle obéit et s'avança lentement vers lui en se tortillant les doigts.

— C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Matilde baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses souliers. Elle fut sur le point de répondre sur un ton d'excuse lorsqu'au même moment, une voix nasillarde qu'elle reconnaissait bien, résonna dans le couloir, derrière elle :

— Non, c'est Peeves ! Je l'ai vu essayer d'atteindre Matilde avec une torche et la rater. La torche a frappé l'armure ensuite et Peeves a filé d'emblée.

Matilde se retourna et vit Basile qui s'efforçait de fixer Rusard sans ciller. Ce dernier mordit à l'hameçon rapidement.

— J'en étais sûr ! _Peeves ! _cria-t-il en s'enfonçant dans un couloir étroit à sa gauche. Où te caches-tu, malheureux !

Lorsque Rusard disparut, Basile, l'air satisfait, s'approcha de Matilde, mais celle-ci croisa les bras en se renfrognant.

— Merci, dit-elle à contrecœur.

— Écoute, dit-il d'un ton embarrassé, je sais que c'était un accident. Je ne t'accuse pas du tout d'avoir fait disparaître les entrailles de…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? coupa-t-elle sèchement en levant des yeux noirs dans les siens.

Basile soutint son regard et, avec un air étrange, comme s'il était content qu'elle lui pose enfin cette question, il répondit simplement :

— Je veux que tu sois ma cavalière lors du bal de Noël.

Matilde secoua la tête.

— Pas question ! lança-t-elle avant de fuir dans un couloir à sa droite, bordé d'armures semblables à celle qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

— S'il te plaît, supplia Basile d'un ton cinglant, en la suivant comme un chien de poche.

— Non ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton catégorique.

Elle accéléra le pas.

— Je t'ai sauvée d'une retenue ! fit-il remarquer. Tu as donc une dette envers moi. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois accepter mon invitation !

Il l'agrippa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

— Aïe, cria Matilde qui se dégageait aussitôt de l'étreinte de Basile. Tu me fais mal !

— Mais je ne t'ai même pas serré le bras ! s'indigna Basile, outré.

Il avait raison. Il ne l'avait pas serrée assez fort pour lui faire mal. Si la douleur s'était fait ressentir au moment où il l'avait agrippée, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était déjà blessée à cet endroit. Elle se souvint alors que Rogue l'eût saisie par ce bras en question lorsqu'il l'avait jeté brutalement hors de sa classe, deux jours auparavant. Une ecchymose devait indubitablement y apparaître depuis.

— Je suis tombée en bas d'un escalier, il n'y a pas longtemps, mentit Matilde pour justifier sa réaction inopinée. J'ai le bras sensible depuis…

— Ah bon, dit Basile en la regardant se frotter le bras d'un air absent. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal ?

Agacée, Matilde soupira ostensiblement et tourna les talons encore une fois.

— Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! lança Basile d'un ton courroucé.

Matilde n'avait pas envie de lui balancer à la figure qu'elle le trouvait tout simplement hideux avec tous ses boutons qui lui parsemaient le visage et elle se demanda pourquoi n'avait-il pas bu encore de la potion contre les furoncles. Il en avait pourtant grand besoin.

— Réponds-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Matilde se retourna à l'autre bout du couloir, à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à s'éclipser dans un long corridor à sa gauche.

_« Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille, lui ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec accablement.

Incapable d'offenser quelqu'un sur son apparence physique, elle dit alors sans réfléchir :

— J'ai déjà un cavalier pour le bal !

Et elle s'engouffra dans le corridor en laissant Basile complètement sidéré par cette révélation des plus inattendues.

_« Non mais vraiment !_ se dit Matilde tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall à grands pas irrités. _Bravo Matilde ! Maintenant comment vas-tu trouver un cavalier à temps pour le bal ? »_

Arrivée dans le couloir menant à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall, Matilde ralentit le pas, mal à l'aise. La raison pour laquelle elle se rendait à ce bureau lui était revenue brusquement : elle venait informer McGonagall au sujet du comportement malséant de Rogue à son égard. En parler aurait-il pour résultat de calmer Rogue ou bien cela le rendrait encore plus indécent et menaçant ? McGonagall ne la croirait peut-être pas non plus…

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ou ne pas faire, Matilde décida alors de laisser le hasard la guider. Si McGonagall était à son bureau, elle lui révélerait tout, sinon, elle garderait tout ça pour elle…

Soudain, le professeur Harvey fit irruption devant elle. Chancelant considérablement le long du mur, il hoquetait par instant et n'avait pas son chapeau pointu, ce qui lui révéla sa tignasse blond filasse, entièrement échevelée.

— Professeur ? s'étonna Matilde en le regardant vaciller dangereusement contre une statue de pierre représentant un troll armé d'une massue. Mais vous êtes complètement soûl !

Harvey éclata d'un rire aviné, entrecoupé de nouveaux hoquets, regarda un moment le troll dans ses yeux creux, puis il pivota vers Matilde, la main empoignée à la massue pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il beugla à la cantonade :

— Ze soir, ze ne boirai plus !

— Sage décision, répondit Matilde d'un air réprobateur, en prenant soin de reprendre les mots que Harvey avait un jour employés, lors d'un de ses cours.

— Ze n'ai plus de bouteilles, marmonna-t-il en dodelinant la tête, sans lâcher la massue de pierre. Minerva me les a toutes confiquées… confizéquées… con… conzéquées…

— Confisquées, rectifia Matilde en le regardant avec répulsion. Et avec raison !

Harvey lâcha la massue et s'approcha d'elle en titubant. Son sourire carnassier au lèvres, il ricana d'un air inquiétant et fixa Matilde.

— Ze ne boirai plus _ze soir_, précisa-t-il en penchant mollement la tête de côté. _Ze soir_. Vous comprenez ?

Il continuait de s'approcher de Matilde et celle-ci reculait à présent vers le mur, par précaution. Harvey rit une nouvelle fois. Puis, avec un hoquet sonore, il vacilla brusquement sur elle et Matilde s'éclipsa aussitôt de sa trajectoire avant qu'il ne vienne s'écraser dans un tourbillon de tissus orangés au pied du mur.

Matilde n'en revenait pas. Le professeur Harvey, éméché au point de ne plus tenir debout ! Comment un professeur osait-il se montrer ainsi dans l'enceinte d'une école ? Jamais, dans son lycée à elle, elle n'avait vu de pareils comportements de la part de ses professeurs. Les sorciers n'avaient donc aucune pudeur ?

— Vous êtes ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'observant s'esclaffer d'un nouveau rire niais, étalé à terre. Vous devriez aller vous cacher !

Elle amorça un mouvement pour aider Harvey à se relever, mais elle se résigna. Il serait peut-être plus prudent d'en parler à McGonagall avant de tenter toutes choses. Dans cet état, Harvey risquait d'être dangereux…

Matilde se dirigea alors vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall et allongea le poing vers la porte. Elle frappa trois coups. Après un instant de silence, pendant lequel Harvey fredonnait doucement un air de comptine en se berçant au pied du mur, Matilde, à sa grande déception, en vint à la conclusion que McGonagall n'était pas à son bureau.

— Minerva n'est pas là, chantonna Harvey dans son dos.

— Je peux le constater moi-même, merci, lança-t-elle froidement.

Harvey se leva avec difficulté pendant que Matilde, embarrassée, réfléchissait à toute vitesse en se glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser errer dans les couloirs du château dans cet état ? Il se ferait renvoyer de Poudlard, c'était certain ! Un tel comportement était indigne de la part d'un professeur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener vers ses appartements. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où étaient situés ses appartements et puis, Dieu savait ce qu'il pourrait oser lui faire lorsqu'elle tenterait de le coucher dans son lit… Et par surcroît, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait une retenue avec Rogue et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être en retard.

Tandis qu'elle était toujours concentrée à trouver une solution, Matilde ne vit pas Harvey trébucher dans le pan de sa cape, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas chancelant, et l'entraîna donc violemment dans sa chute. Il tomba lourdement sur elle et une douleur mordante se fit ressentir à l'arrière de la tête de Matilde dès qu'elle atterrit sur le sol dur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit que du noir. Puis le visage de Harvey, rougi par l'alcool, apparut peu à peu devant ses yeux.

— Ze zuis navré, dit-il en la tapotant maladroitement, z-êtes-vous blezzée ?

Encore un peu sonnée par le choc, Matilde mit ses mains sur le torse de Harvey et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

— Enlevez-vous de sur moi ! ordonna-t-elle, troublée par la situation. Tout de suite !

Harvey s'évertua à se relever mais ne fit que basculer sur le côté. Matilde se redressa aussitôt en position assise et frotta sa nuque endolorie en grimaçant de douleur.

— Attendez, ze vais arranger za, dit Harvey qui se redressait à son tour pour extirper sa baguette de sous sa cape.

— Ne pointez pas ce truc sur moi ! dit Matilde d'un regard d'avertissement. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas en état de faire fonctionner ça convenablement !

Harvey sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, tressaillit en hoquetant de nouveau et leva sa baguette sous le nez de Matilde.

— N'ayez pas peur, charmante Parguenaizze. Ze zuis barfaitement en mesure de…

— Non vous ne l'êtes pas ! coupa sèchement Matilde.

D'un geste rapide, elle s'empara de la baguette de Harvey et la projeta le plus loin possible, à l'autre bout du couloir. Harvey parut offensé.

— Comment z-osez-vous ?

Matilde se leva péniblement en se tenant la tête d'une main et contourna Harvey sur le sol.

— Désolée, dit-elle avec froideur.

Elle releva sa manche pour consulter sa montre bracelet et constata qu'il ne lui restait que quinze minutes avant le début de sa retenue.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ? se demanda Matilde à voix haute.

Consternée, elle regardant Harvey se relever en titubant, retomber aussitôt par terre, puis se traîner ridiculement dans la direction où sa baguette avait été projetée.

« _Ce n'est pas de tes affaires »,_ pensa alors Matilde. Si Harvey était soûl, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable de le laisser seul dans ce couloir ? S'il était assez stupide pour se balader dans cet état dans toute l'école, c'était son problème, pas le sien !

Au moment où Harvey ramassait enfin sa baguette magique, Matilde décida finalement de le laisser seul et s'esquiva dans un couloir adjacent.

_« Non mais vraiment ! _songea-t-elle, outrée._ Si demain, ce Harvey ne regrette pas amèrement tout ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, c'est qu'il n'a vraiment aucune décence ! »_

Accompagnée du froid désagréable de l'humidité, elle marchait maintenant dans un couloir du sous-sol, vers les cachots où Rogue donnait ses cours. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_« Ah non !_ pensa-t-elle, _ce n'est pas à sa classe que je dois me rendre mais à son bureau ! Non ! Je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de Rogue… »_

Fermant les yeux dans un soupir de désespoir, Matilde s'efforça de trouver, encore une fois, une solution rapidement. Fallait-il retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui lui révélerait l'emplacement de son bureau ? Ou bien fouiller les sous-sols du château à tâtons en prenant un risque, advenant que le bureau de Rogue puisse ne pas se retrouver aux sous-sols, mais à un autre étage ? Elle arriverait en retard à sa retenue dans les deux cas, elle le présentait déjà…

Matilde poussa alors une exclamation de profonde exaspération.

— _Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit difficile ?_ hurla-t-elle, avec véhémence, à qui voulait bien l'entendre. _Ça ne pourrait pas être simple pour une fois ? Pourquoi je n'ai que des situations affligeantes aujourd'hui ?_

La douleur se revigora derrière sa tête au moment où l'écho de ses vociférations se répercutèrent dans la pénombre du couloir et Matilde porta sa main derrière sa nuque.

— Aïe !

Soudain, un bruit de chaîne retentit au loin, devenant de plus en plus sonore à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Matilde se raidit d'effroi.

— Qui est là ? cria-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée en tournant sur elle-même pour tenter d'apercevoir la source de tous ces bruits métalliques qui résonnaient maintenant à quelques pas d'elle.

Brusquement, un spectre sinistre et terrifiant surgit du mur devant elle et Matilde fit un bond en arrière en poussant un hurlement de frayeur. Il était couvert de sang, traînait des chaînes derrière lui et la regardait d'un air ténébreux. Il flottait vers elle lentement.

**À suivre... Prochain chapitre : Terreur dans les cachots !**


	22. Terreur dans les cachots

**J'adore vos petites questions concernant le bal de Noël. On verra bien avec qui Matilde passera cet événement... En attendant, plongeons-nous dans l'atmosphère glaciale des cachots...**

**(Poudlard et ses cachots appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 22  
>Terreur dans les cachots<strong>

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Matilde prit ses jambes à son coup et fila le long du couloir à toute allure. Rien ne lui importait autant que de mettre le plus de distances possibles entre elle et le Baron Sanglant. Elle emprunta les couloirs au hasard, puis elle prit un tournant serré et heurta une armure de plein fouet avant de s'effondrer durement sur le dos, les bras en croix, haletant bruyamment.

Étourdie, elle resta immobile sur le sol pendant un long moment, fixant une araignée qui avait fait sa toile au plafond au-dessus d'un grand vase d'argile qui ornait le coin du couloir. Sa douleur à la nuque se faisait ressentir encore plus cuisante.

Le Baron Sanglant était encore plus effroyable qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Avec ses yeux gris exorbités et ses longs doigts maculés de sang, allongés vers elle, lorsqu'il avait surgi brusquement du mur, Matilde était convaincue qu'il aurait très bien pu l'étrangler avec ses chaînes — même si Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington lui avait clairement mentionné qu'aucun fantôme ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, mais si elle avait maintenant la tête doublement endolorie, c'était en grande partie à cause de lui, non ?

Maudissant le Baron Sanglant et les armures qui avaient le don de se dresser dans les endroits les plus importuns, elle se leva péniblement du sol en se frottant la nuque et scruta le couloir faiblement éclairé par la flamme des torches, dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rien ne lui était familier. Elle éclata alors d'un rire jaune à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi à se perdre en plus.

— Ah, bravo, Matilde ! se dit-elle à haute voix, irritée. À présent, retrouve ton chemin !

_« Rogue sera d'une colère noire…_ songea-t-elle avec désespoir. _Il n'y a que très peu de chances, maintenant, que j'arrive à son bureau à temps... » _

D'un geste fébrile, elle releva sa manche et consulta sa montre : neuf heures moins cinq. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour trouver le bureau de Rogue. Cette journée devenait vraiment insupportable ! Après avoir dû affronter une affreuse tempête de neige, ridiculisée dans la salle commune, effarée par un Harvey complètement ivre, terrorisée par un fantôme, elle était maintenant perdue dans les couloirs du sous-sol à la recherche du bureau de Rogue ! Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver de bien pire encore, en plus de se faire sermonner sévèrement par Rogue lorsqu'elle se rendrait enfin à sa retenue, en retard ?

Une grosse goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et elle l'essuya machinalement du creux de sa paume avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs, attentive au moindre mouvement et bruit de pas. Un élève de Serpentard apparaîtrait bien à un moment ou l'autre ? Elle avait remarqué que ceux-ci allaient et venaient souvent dans les sous-sols lorsqu'elle se rendait aux cours de Rogue. Pourquoi cela devait-il être différent aujourd'hui ?

Une autre goutte vint perler à sa tempe. Agacée, elle passa sa main une nouvelle fois, se demandant pourquoi tant de sueurs alors que les couloirs du sous-sol étaient humides et froids ? C'était peut-être dû à l'affolement envers la situation : Rogue l'attendait à son bureau, prêt à la faire souffrir davantage !

Elle bifurqua dans un passage étroit qui mena vers un escalier escarpé et fit alors demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de monter à l'étage. Le bureau de Rogue devait sûrement être situé au sous-sol.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans la pénombre des couloirs et Matilde, exaspérée, essuya une autre goutte de sueur à son front. Si au moins on avait songé à accrocher des portraits aux murs du sous-sol. Elle aurait pu alors demander son chemin. Mais non ! Apparemment, l'humidité les aurait rongés !

Soupirant de désespoir, Matilde retroussa sa manche une nouvelle fois pour consulter sa montre. Horreur ! Ses mains étaient en sang ! Poussant une exclamation de terreur, elle alla retourner ses mains plusieurs fois sous la lueur d'une torche et les examina de toutes parts, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, mais rien. Ses mains étaient intactes, dépourvues d'aucune égratignure ou de coupure. Pourtant, elles ne pouvaient pas être couvertes de sang sans raison ?

Une autre goutte de sueur ruissela le long de sa tempe et Matilde comprit enfin : ce n'était pas de la sueur, c'était du sang. Se passant doucement les doigts sur le côté droit de son front, elle découvrit une entaille plus ou moins profonde, assurément survenue lorsqu'elle avait heurté l'armure de plein fouet.

« _Eh bien, voilà !_ pensa-t-elle avec colère. _Voilà ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver en plus de me faire sermonner sévèrement par Rogue lorsque je me rendrai enfin à ma retenue, en retard ! _»

Matilde poussa un juron sonore.

Un vague martellement retentit alors quelque part dans les couloirs du sous-sol et Matilde tendit l'oreille. C'était des pas. Quelqu'un marchait à proximité et se rapprochait rapidement d'elle. Enfin, quelqu'un lui venait en aide ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre sagement et cette personne l'amènerait tranquillement à l'infirmerie, là où elle n'aurait pas à subir le mécontentement de Rogue. S'ouvrir le front était incontestablement une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à se présenter à une retenue, non ?

— Miss Beauregard ? dit une voix derrière elle, doucereuse et glaciale, et son soulagement s'envola aussitôt, laissant place à un accablement épouvantable.

C'était la voix de Rogue.

Matilde eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Elle n'osa pas se retourner vers lui, de peur qu'il s'élance sur elle et ne l'attaque comme un serpent avide de victime innocente pour lui faire payer de ne pas avoir été présente à son bureau à l'heure prévue.

— Que faites-vous dans ce couloir alors que vous êtes censée être à mon bureau depuis déjà quinze minutes ? demanda-t-il, toujours sur son ton doucereux, menaçant.

Matilde ne voulut pas répondre. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis quelques minutes et se mit donc à respirer à plein poumon, le plus silencieusement que possible.

— Retournez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais Matilde ne bougea pas, pétrifiée.

— _Retournez-vous !_ répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte et elle tressaillit violemment.

Contrainte à obéir, elle se retourna lentement en fermant les yeux étroitement, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître Rogue. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il se révéla bien présent, à deux mètres de distance, la toisant avec froideur à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient autour de sa figure cireuse.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Rogue sembla soudain l'observer plus attentivement. D'un air inquiet, il plissa les yeux.

— Qu'avez-vous à la tête ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour mieux distinguer sa blessure sous la faible lueur de la torche dont la flamme scintillait au-dessus d'elle.

Matilde resta muette.

— Répondez ! aboya Rogue.

Elle tressaillit une seconde fois.

— Je… j'ai frappé une armure…, balbutia-t-elle.

— Une armure, répéta Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et glissa un long doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête de force. Il scruta son entaille pendant de longues secondes, puis retira son doigt en lui ordonnant froidement :

— Suivez-moi, Miss Beauregard.

En silence, elle le suivit et se retrouva rapidement devant une porte non loin de la classe de Rogue (Matilde se sentit alors idiote de ne pas avoir songé avec logique que son bureau avait dû forcément se retrouver à proximité de l'endroit où il donnait ses cours). Dans un grincement sinistre, Rogue ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Matilde devant lui.

Le bureau de Rogue était aussi sombre que les couloirs du sous-sol, sinon plus. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de flacons et de bouteilles, de toutes sortes de fioles et de bocaux remplient de créatures mortes, visqueuses et répugnantes. Une triste cheminée remplie de cendre s'enfonçait dans le mur à droite, devant deux fauteuils délabrés, et Matilde espérait que Rogue allumerait un feu pour chasser le froid mordant de l'humidité. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il la dévisagea encore durant un long moment, debout devant son bureau, le visage insondable, ses yeux noirs, glacés, vrillant ceux de Matilde, et celle-ci baissa la tête en tortillant ses doigts ensanglantés.

— Vous avez heurté une armure… dit Rogue d'un ton moqueur. Expliquez donc…

Matilde essuya fébrilement quelques gouttes de sang qui lui perlaient au-dessus de l'œil et raconta d'une voix faible ce qui lui était arrivé, lui révélant qu'elle avait eu peur du Baron Sanglant et qu'elle s'était précipitée dans les couloirs, effrayée, avant de heurter une armure en tournant un coin à l'aveuglette.

— Imbécile, gronda Rogue dès qu'elle eut fini son court récit. Comment avez-vous pu croire qu'un simple fantôme pouvait vous blesser ?

— J'ai eu peur, se défendit Matilde en se frottant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Je suis certaine que n'importe qui se serait enfui s'il s'était retrouvé lui aussi devant un fantôme couvert de sang !

— C'est donc pour tenter de l'effrayer en retour si vous êtes vous-même couverte de sang ? lança Rogue avec sarcasme, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Matilde répondit d'un regard acide. Rogue hocha la tête, les yeux étincelant.

— Parfois je me demande bien pourquoi vous a-t-on mise à Gryffondor, là où on y place les élèves supposément les plus… courageux… Peur d'un fantôme… C'est déplorable…

Il y eut un silence.

— Asseyez-vous maintenant, Miss Beauregard, dit-il en désignant l'un des fauteuils délabrés devant le foyer. Vous êtes en retard à votre retenue et cela vous coûtera vingt points.

— Quoi ? s'horrifia Matilde dans un mouvement de recul. Je vais devoir subir ma retenue _quand même_ ? Dans l'état où je suis ?

Rogue eut soudain une étrange lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux.

— Mais ce n'est qu'une légère coupure, répondit-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. Asseyez-vous donc. Je vais vous arranger ça.

Il passa sa main sous sa cape et Matilde crispa les doigts sur ses bras. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Son regard flamboyant lui laissait un très mauvais pressentiment.

— Je ne devrais pas plutôt aller à l'infirmerie ? tenta-t-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Rogue ricana doucement en caressant sa baguette magique de ses longs doigts.

— Voyons donc. Nous n'allons quand même pas déranger Madame Pomfresh pour si peu... C'est une légère coupure, répéta-t-il, une blessure minime. Et pour y remédier il ne suffit que de prononcer une simple formule magique alors _asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil _!

— Non !

Le mot s'échappa sans que Matilde n'ait pu le retenir et avant que Rogue ne réplique avec colère, elle s'empressa de se justifier :

— J'ai très mal à la tête aussi et je crois sincèrement qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai peut-être pas qu'une simple entaille... j'ai peut-être aussi... autre chose... je ne sais pas trop... enfin..., bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

— J'ai dit, trancha Rogue en articulant clairement toutes ses syllabes, _asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil !_

Matilde ne bougea pas et Rogue se mit alors à s'avancer lentement vers elle en la fixant d'un œil menaçant, étincelant de malveillance.

— Ah non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... souffla-t-elle tandis que son cœur grimpait en pulsations par secondes.

Rogue amorça un geste pour lever sa baguette et la panique emporta brusquement Matilde. Elle se rua vers la sortie, mais il y eut aussitôt un déclic et la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

— Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, Miss Beauregard ? demanda froidement Rogue.

Matilde s'adossa à la porte, la main demeurant sur la poignée.

— Laissez-moi sortir ! ordonna-t-elle, affolée.

— C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !

— _Laissez-moi sortir !_ répéta Matilde d'une voix suraiguë.

Alors Rogue découvrit ses dents jaunies et accéléra le pas vers elle à la manière d'un serpent sur le point de mordre, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui.

— _Non ! Arrêtez !_ glapit Matilde en ouvrant précipitamment la main devant elle. Si… sinon je fais disparaître vos entrailles à vous aussi !

Avec une profonde satisfaction, elle vit Rogue s'arrêter net, à un mètre d'elle, et l'ombre d'un sentiment d'effroi passa dans son regard noir.

Matilde avait dit n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur elle et n'avait aucune intention, bien sûr, de lui infliger cette atrocité. Cependant, voir un Rogue quelque peu effrayé lui redonna un peu de courage. Mais ce sentiment agréable ne dura pas : Rogue cilla une fois et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, son visage redevint imperturbable.

— Vraiment ? dit-il avec lenteur en se remettant à caresser doucement sa baguette magique. Vous voulez me tuer ? Dans ce cas, allez-y… Tuez-moi…

Matilde secoua la tête d'un air apeuré.

— N-non… pas vous tuer… Seulement vous… vous vider de vos… entrailles… ou peut-être autre chose…

Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle disait. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure que son sang coulait posément le long de sa tempe et ses membres avaient commencé à s'engourdir légèrement à leur extrémité.

— Cela signifie, à mon avis, exactement la même chose, répliqua Rogue qui levait à présent sa baguette et la pointait vers Matilde.

— Non, contesta-t-elle, la main toujours tendue devant, ce n'est pas la même chose !

Elle n'avait pas tué Dumbledore ; elle l'avait juste blessé. Et elle s'entraînait à tous les soirs pour arriver à le rétablir un jour.

— … puisque je peux, si je le voulais, faire réapparaître tout ce que je fais disparaître…

Rogue écarquilla alors les yeux d'effarement total.

_« Ah non !_ pensa Matilde, horrifiée, en regrettant aussitôt ses mots, _pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis vraiment stupide ! »_

— Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que vous pouvez conjurer le sort que vous avez jeté au professeur Dumbledore ? interrogea Rogue qui devenait livide.

Les jambes de Matilde se mirent à trembler, menaçant de la laisser tomber à tout moment, et elle s'évertua à tenir difficilement son bras qui devenait de plus en plus lourd, levé devant elle dans une position qui devenait ridicule.

— _Je vous ai posé une question !_ rugit Rogue, le teint blême de rage. _Répondez !_

Sa voix était parvenue de façon très lointaine aux oreilles de Matilde dont la douleur à la nuque était devenue insupportable. Le décor du bureau de Rogue se brouilla, s'assombrit, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit l'obscurité totale autour d'elle. Alors, dans un bruit sinistre, Matilde s'écroula sur le sol de pierre et perdit instantanément conscience.

...

— Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

— Parfait, vous lui direz de me rejoindre directement à mon bureau en sortant d'ici, répondit une voix sèche.

— Pas de problème, je lui dirai…

C'était les voix de l'infirmière Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall qui se faisaient vaguement entendre au-dessus de Matilde alors qu'elle prétendait dormir depuis au moins trente minutes. Elle était couchée sous d'épaisses couvertures extraordinairement tièdes et elle savait qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Des pas s'éloignèrent et une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma avec un léger claquement.

Matilde garda les yeux fermés. Elle avait la désagréable impression que, si elle les rouvrait, elle risquerait d'avoir à supporter une autre journée effroyable comme celle qui venait de se passer. Rogue était peut-être présent dans un coin de la pièce et attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveille afin de lui infliger de nouveau sa retenue.

Comment tant de situations pénibles pouvaient se passer en une seule journée ? Attirait-elle seulement le malheur ? Matilde remarqua que, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait eu que de la malchance sur malchance. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à être heureuse dans cette école. _« Chacun est l'artisan de son propre bonheur »_ lui disait constamment sa mère. Mais comment pouvait-elle y arriver si tout le monde l'exaspérait sans cesse, en commençant par Rogue ?

_« Maman, _pensa Matilde avec tristesse_, si tu savais à quel point c'est lourd ici ! Je m'ennuie tellement de toi et papa… »_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ne pouvant plus se permettre de faire semblant de dormir plus longtemps, Matilde ouvrit les yeux, sécha sa larme et fixa, sans vraiment la voir, une lampe qui projetait un cercle de lumière dorée sur un plafond obscure. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir rester encore coincée à Poudlard ?

— Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Madame Pomfresh d'un ton aimable, en venant déposer un plateau rempli d'œufs brouillés et de saucisses sur la table de chevet auprès du lit de Matilde.

— Oui… répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle se redressa sur son oreiller et scruta rapidement les lieux pour s'assurer que Rogue n'était pas assis quelque part en train de l'observer de son air mauvais. Heureusement, mis à part un garçon couché sur le lit d'en face avec une épaisse fourrure sur le visage, il n'y avait personne.

— Bien, dit Madame Pomfresh. À en juger par l'état dans lequel vous étiez hier, lorsque le professeur Rogue vous a amenée ici, vous aviez dû passer une bien affreuse soirée. Tenez, dit-elle en désignant le plateau d'un geste du doigt, je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner. Lorsque vous aurez terminé de manger, vous irez rejoindre le professeur McGonagall — votre uniforme est dans le tiroir. Elle vous attend à son bureau.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et elle s'éloigna vers une porte au fond de l'infirmerie, derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Matilde se passa la main sur son front et ne ressentit plus son entaille sous ses doigts. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparu, la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête également. Si elle n'avait pas été ébranlée par les événements de la veille, elle se serait sentie en pleine forme.

Elle mangea ensuite ses œufs distraitement, tout en songeant à la meilleure façon de tout révéler à McGonagall les horreurs que Rogue lui avait fait subir lors de la grande majorité de ses cours. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue serait contraint de quitter Poudlard pour avoir malmené une élève méchamment.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de manger, elle enfila son uniforme derrière le rideau olivâtre de son lit, puis parcourut les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre au bureau de McGonagall. Beaucoup d'élèves l'esquivèrent avec effroi lorsqu'elle traversa le hall devant la Grande Salle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

— Hé, Matilde ! s'écria soudain Sarah en courant derrière elle pour la rattraper. Attends-moi !

Matilde ralentit le pas. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Sarah lui demanda d'un air étrangement fasciné :

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Quoi ça qui est vrai ? répondit nonchalamment Matilde en continuant d'avancer à grands pas dans le couloir, au côté de Sarah.

— Que tu as essayé de tuer Rogue, hier soir ?

Sidérée, Matilde s'immobilisa brusquement et regarda Sarah.

— Q-quoi… ?

— Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, expliqua Sarah. Alors… ? C'est vrai ?

Voyant que Matilde se trouvait mal à l'aise, elle se reprit aussitôt avec douceur :

— Je sais que Rogue se montre particulièrement exécrable envers toi et je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu me disais que tu as réellement voulu tuer Rogue. Il l'aurait mérité…

— Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Rogue, parla enfin Matilde, effarée que Sarah approuve une telle indécence. J'ai seulement menacé de lui faire disparaître les entrailles à lui aussi s'il osait s'approcher encore de moi…

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, visiblement impressionnée.

— J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ajouta précipitamment Matilde.

— Tu as dû lui faire énormément peur pour qu'il soit ainsi aller pleurnicher à tous les Serpentard en rapportant qu'il avait failli mourir sous tes maléfices, dit Sarah en souriant d'un air railleur.

Ainsi donc, Rogue s'était empressé d'aller raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il avait dû se faire passer pour la victime, songea Matilde avec amertume, la rabaissant au rang d'une dangereuse meurtrière, encore une fois...

Matilde soupira d'exaspération.

— Et qu'a-t-il raconté de plus, à part le fait que je suis dangereuse et qu'il faut à tout prix m'éviter dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-elle sombrement en regardant une élève aux cheveux ondulés faire aussitôt demi-tour avec frayeur dès qu'elle la vit.

— Simplement que tu as refusé de rester en retenue avec lui et que tu l'avais menacé de le tuer s'il ne te laissait pas sortir. Il a dit aussi que s'il était encore en vie, c'était uniquement grâce au fait que tu avais heurté une armure de plein fouet avant de venir à son bureau et que tu avais fini par tomber sans connaissance, juste au moment où tu t'apprêtais à lui lancer un maléfice supposément mortel.

Matilde poussa une exclamation indignée.

— C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Elle raconta alors en détails à Sarah ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, en commençant par l'épisode du Baron Sanglant, jusqu'au moment où elle s'était écroulée devant Rogue. Elle omit toutefois de révéler le moment où elle disait à Rogue qu'elle pouvait faire réapparaître les entrailles de Dumbledore si elle le voulait, ne voulant pas courir le risque qu'elle s'affole avec ça.

— Je te crois, dit simplement Sarah lorsqu'elle eut terminé de tout lui raconter.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est toi qui est incroyable ! s'exclama Matilde en hochant la tête, abasourdie. Tu es vraiment la seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi.

Puis, après un court silence, elle sourit à Sarah d'un air timide.

— Merci de ne pas me juger dans mes nombreux moments de malheurs... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi dans cette école… Tu sembles être la seule à me comprendre…

Sarah allongea le bras et tapota l'épaule de Matilde doucement.

— Je ne te jugerai jamais, assura-t-elle, je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Un petit homme à l'allure maigrichonne, représenté dans un portrait derrière Sarah, se moucha bruyamment dans un linge à pois violets, visiblement ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Je dois y aller, dit Matilde en reprenant sa marche rapide. McGonagall m'attend à son bureau.

— Elle va sans doute te poser les mêmes questions que moi au sujet de Rogue, songea Sarah en la suivant le long du couloir.

Soudain, l'estomac de Matilde ne fit qu'un tour : et si le professeur McGonagall se rangeait du côté de Rogue en refusant catégoriquement de croire à tout ce qu'elle lui dirait ?

Toujours suivie de Sarah, elle bifurqua dans le couloir menant au bureau du professeur McGonagall et s'arrêta devant la porte.

— Bon, dit Matilde en se tournant vers Sarah, je crois qu'on se reverra tantôt. Tu seras à la salle commune, cette après-midi ?

— Non, probablement à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce soir, répondit Sarah. J'ai un dur devoir à rendre au professeur Binns pour demain matin.

— D'accord, alors je te rejoindrai à la bibliothèque, dit Matilde en levant la main vers la porte pour frapper.

— Attends, dit précipitamment Sarah et Matilde interrompit son geste. Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à me révéler ?

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit Matilde, surprise. Je t'ai déjà tout révélé au sujet de Rogue…

— Non. Au sujet du bal de Noël !

Matilde fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

— Franchement, Matilde, ne fait pas l'innocente, soupira Sarah. Hier soir, Basile est entré dans la salle commune et a lancé à tout le monde que la raison pour laquelle tu avais refusé son invitation au bal était que tu avais _déjà_ trouvé un cavalier. Matilde ! s'exclama Sarah avec une expression bizarre, mêlée de désappointement et d'enthousiasme, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais finalement trouvé un cavalier ?

Avec ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue la veille, Matilde avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait inventé ça pour se débarrasser de Basile. Encore quelque chose de pénible dû au fait qu'elle avait dit n'importe quoi sans réfléchir ! Maintenant, à cause de ça, puisque tout le monde était au courant, elle ne pourrait plus se permettre d'arriver seule au bal.

Elle s'apprêtait à expliquer son nouveau désarroi à Sarah lorsque la porte derrière elles s'ouvrit brusquement. Le professeur McGonagall apparut.

— Miss Beauregard, dit-elle d'un air sévère, je vous attendais.

— J'allais justement frapper, marmonna Matilde.

— Eh bien, entrez, maintenant.

Le professeur McGonagall s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte et Matilde, après un regard d'excuse lancé à Sarah, entra à l'intérieur.

**Mmmm... Ça commence à se compliquer pour Matilde... La suite demain ! :)**


	23. Entretien et affrontement

**Salut !  
><strong>

**Alors voilà une intéressante question que me pose Missfanficdu57 : Est-ce que je compte écrire d'autre fanfic après celle-ci ? **

**Et bien je ne sais pas encore, bien que ma tête déborde de plus en plus de nouvelles idées d'histoires en rapport avec le monde de Rowling... En fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon profile, la raison première du pourquoi j'ai écris cette fic était simplement pour m'exercer à écrire un roman. J'ai toute une histoire fantastique qui germe dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps (qui n'a rien à voir avec le monde de Rowling) que je voulais mettre sur papier mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment écrire le moindrement convenablement au début... Je sais ça parait bizarre dit comme ça mais c'est vrai, mes phrases ne se tenaient pas debout et je maîtrisais difficilement les conjugaisons de verbe... Alors j'ai étudié comme une cinglée les livres de Rowling (mes romans préférés) pour parvenir à écrire ce qui était au début n'importe quoi mais que j'y ai pris un plaisir fou à inventer toute une histoire en rapport avec ce monde. Et bon sang que j'en ai mis du temps à redresser du mieux que possible mes premiers chapitres avant de les publier sur ce site ! **

**En tout cas, bref, avec toutes les reviews enivrantes que vous ne manquez jamais de m'envoyer après chaque chapitre de mon histoire, il y a plusieurs chances que je me laisse tenter par l'écriture d'une nouvelle fanfic mais on verra... En attendant, je ne fais que de la correction à tous les matins pour réussir à vous poster fidèlement un nouveau chapitre à chaque jour)  
><strong>

**Alors sans plus tarder, voilà la suite qui, encore une fois, je l'espère bien, saura vous plaire ! :)  
><strong>

**(Ce monde pittoresque appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Oh, et merci encore à Persis qui m'apporte un grande aide précieuse dans la correction de mes chapitres :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 23  
>Entretien et affrontement<strong>

— Je suis ravie d'apprendre que vous avez trouvé un cavalier pour le bal de Noël, lança sèchement le professeur McGonagall, sans véritable contentement dans le ton de sa voix, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis, exactement comme Sarah l'avait prédit, elle se retourna vers Matilde et lui demanda :

— Alors ? C'est vrai ?

— Qu'est qui est vrai, professeur ? dit Matilde, innocemment.

— Que vous avez essayé de tuer le professeur Rogue ?

— Non, répondit Matilde avec prudence, je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer…

— Ce n'est pas ce que le professeur Rogue a dit hier soir, répliqua le professeur McGonagall, une nuance de frayeur dans la voix. Il m'a raconté que vous l'aviez menacé de mort.

— Eh bien, Rogue a menti… affirma Matilde à voix basse.

Le professeur McGonagall la regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

— Asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Matilde se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, face au bureau, et joignit les mains sur sa robe en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel. Si ses gestes ne venaient pas trahir son anxiété, peut-être que le professeur McGonagall serait plus encline à la croire elle plutôt que Rogue. Il fallait qu'elle soit crédible.

— Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Rogue, répéta Matilde en faisant de son mieux pour parler d'une voix égale, mais il est vrai que je l'ai menacé.

Le professeur McGonagall parut troublée.

— Vous l'avez vraiment _menacé_ ?

— C'était pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur moi…

— Miss Beauregard, vous devez contrôler vos humeurs, coupa le professeur McGonagall.

Matilde la regarda dans les yeux. Le ton qu'elle employait maintenant n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Il n'y était plus question de sévérité ou de sécheresse. Elle parlait à présent d'une voix anxieuse, tremblante et basse, comme le premier jour où elle l'avait convoquée à son bureau après l'incident de la disparition des entrailles de Dumbledore.

— J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous garder sous le toit de Poudlard : persuader mes collègues à vous donner des cours, enlever des points à tous les élèves qui osaient lancer des remarques négatives à votre sujet, clamer à tout le monde qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de vous, qu'on devait s'efforcer de vous accepter, et tout ça parce que le professeur Dumbledore insistait qu'il était d'une extrême importance de ne pas vous délaisser à votre sort. Mais maintenant que vous envoyez des menaces de mort…

— Ce n'était pas des menaces de mort, protesta Matilde avec force. Je le menaçais de lui faire disparaître ses entrailles. C'est très différent…

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Miss Beauregard ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall avec effroi. Severus Rogue est un professeur ! Comment avez-vous pu agir si indécemment ?

— Il m'a provoquée !

— Mais c'est dans sa nature de provoquer tout le monde !

— Avec moi c'est différent ! objecta Matilde en élevant la voix. Il fait tout pour m'effrayer parce que j'ai mis Dumbledore dans un état que je ne prévoyais pas !

Le professeur McGonagall ferma les yeux un instant et mit un doigt replié sur sa bouche comme pour se dissuader de répliquer. Un silence suivit. Puis, après avoir joint ses mains sur son bureau, elle dit calmement, à voix basse :

— Essayez donc d'avoir un peu de bon sens, Miss Beauregard. Le professeur Rogue est le premier à vouloir vous voir enfermée à Azkaban. Ne vous laissez pas prendre à son jeu…

— Azkaban ? interrogea Matilde.

— C'est une prison pour sorciers et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez vraiment pas vous y rendre.

Un nouveau silence tomba dans le bureau. Dehors, il continuait à neiger à gros flocons, mais beaucoup moins fort que la veille.

C'était donc ça que Rogue voulait : prouver à tout le monde que Matilde était dangereuse, qu'il fallait absolument l'enfermer, la jeter en prison. Et c'était en la provoquant qu'il allait parvenir à atteindre son objectif. Elle devait donc, à l'avenir, tolérer tous ses sarcasmes sans jamais répliquer une seule fois. Mais pouvait-elle jamais réussir à faire cela ?

— C'est abject de devoir supporter Rogue, murmura Matilde en crispant convulsivement les poings sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

— Le _professeur _Rogue, rectifia McGonagall. Un tel incident ne doit plus se reproduire, avisa-t-elle d'un air grave. En temps normal, vous auriez été renvoyée de Poudlard sur-le-champ. Mais comme vous êtes une…

Elle s'interrompit.

— Une Parguenaise ? acheva sombrement Matilde qui regardait la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre encadrée de rideaux aux motifs écossais.

Le professeur McGonagall remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Je comprends que cela soit pénible pour vous de devoir endurer le fait que vous ne soyez pas une sorcière comme les autres mais… (elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre) arrangez-vous, s'il vous plaît, afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Parce que vous ne pourrez pas toujours compter sur moi pour vous en tirer d'affaire.

Matilde était d'accord, mais à condition que les autres feraient leur part. Dumbledore lui avait tout de même demandé qu'elle l'attaque, et Rogue l'avait volontairement provoquée pour qu'elle le menace de l'amputer de ses entrailles lui aussi. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle doive toujours en payer le prix alors qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle total sur ces incidents.

— Et pour éviter que personne ne vous _tente _de reproduire ce genre d'incident, reprit le professeur McGonagall comme si elle avait lu les pensées de Matilde, suite à la demande générale de mes collègues, j'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère de la Magie, expliquant la situation. Un représentant du ministère sera alors présent durant tous vos cours à partir de demain, pour s'assurer que vous ne vous remettriez pas à menacer un enseignant de mort comme vous l'avez déjà fait avec le professeur Rogue…

— Je ne l'ai pas menacé de mort ! répéta encore une fois Matilde avec vigueur.

— Je le sais, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, mais _eux_ ne le savent pas ! La parole du professeur Rogue a beaucoup plus de poids que la vôtre, Miss Beauregard, étant donné qu'il est professeur. Tandis que vous... Je suis désolée, mais vous avez attaqué le professeur Dumbledore... _Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas votre intention_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Matilde fût sur le point de rétorquer une nouvelle fois. Comprenez que nous sommes tous sidérés par votre Magie Noire, Miss Beauregard, continua-t-elle avec anxiété, et que la présence d'un représentant du ministère parmi nous saura en rassurer plusieurs. Dites-vous qu'on aura enfin cessé de vous craindre dès que vous aurez rétabli Dumbledore. En attendant, soyez forte !

Le cœur de Matilde manqua un battement.

— Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous croyez, vous aussi, que je peux sauver Dumbledore ?

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête.

— Le professeur Harvey affirme avoir étudié minutieusement votre cas, Miss Beauregard, expliqua-t-elle, et il est persuadé qu'avec beaucoup de persévérances et de pratiques, vous arriverez à faire réapparaître ce que vous avez enlevé à Dumbledore… Et j'ai décidé d'y croire puisque cela se trouve à être notre dernier espoir si nous voulons qu'un jour le professeur Dumbledore se remettre sur pieds. J'ai donc demandé aux guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste de le maintenir encore en vie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez enfin prête à le guérir.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda alors Matilde d'un air implorant.

— S'il vous plaît. Si vous êtes bien la seule personne qui peut le sortir de cette horrible situation, ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir fait confiance…

Devant son air si triste et troublant, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux avec malaise.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva.

— Votre retenue avec le professeur Rogue est reportée à ce soir, neuf heures, informa-t-elle abruptement, en reprenant son ton coutumier.

Matilde lui jeta un regard horrifié.

— Q-quoi… ? Mais professeur, vous ne pourriez pas… ?

— Non, je ne pourrais pas, coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton catégorique. Et vous devriez vous estimer heureuse qu'il ne vous ait pas donné une retenue à tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

— Mais il va essayer de me provoquer encore une fois…

— Évidemment, dit le professeur McGonagall en contournant son bureau pour aller ouvrir la porte. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas encore perdre votre sang froid face à ses sarcasmes !

— Mais…, commença Matilde.

— C'est le dernier soir que vous aurez à être seule avec le professeur Rogue. Comme je viens de vous le dire, à partir de demain, vous serez accompagnée d'un représentant du ministère lors de tous vos cours. Le professeur Rogue devra alors se tenir tranquille. Mais en attendant, je vous implore de tenir un tempérament flegmatique et de ne surtout pas faire aucune autre bêtise lors de votre retenue !

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir.

— Et tâchez de vous entraîner avec ardeur, ajouta-t-elle à vois basse avant de refermer la porte sur Matilde.

Tout de suite après son entretien avec le professeur McGonagall, Matilde s'était enfermée dans une salle de classe déserte au deuxième étage. Elle avait passé tout le début de l'après-midi à essayer de faire réapparaître une craie qu'elle avait fait disparaître de sa fumée noire, mais, assise sans bouger devant une table vide, les traits crispés par la concentration intense, cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait l'air ridicule.

— Allez ! murmura Matilde entre ses dents serrées. Apparaît ! Mais apparaît donc !

Soudain, la table se mit à fondre comme un vieux ballon de plage qu'on aurait brusquement percé, et Matilde se retrouva donc, comme une idiote, avec une masse informe et fumante à ses pieds.

— Ah et puis flûte ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle donna un violent coup de pied sur ce qui restait de la table et celle-ci finit alors par entièrement se consumer sous le regard courroucé de Matilde. Un sentiment d'amertume s'insinua en elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire d'autre que de déplacer, tordre et disparaître les choses.

Elle avait réfléchi à la fois où elle s'était vidée d'une partie de son eau corporelle dans la classe de Rogue et elle avait cru qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une nouvelle forme de magie. Mais en y repensant de plus belle, elle n'avait fait que _déplacer _son eau à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ce n'était donc pas différent des autres résultats…

La neige avait cessé de tomber et le soleil se montrait dans toute sa splendeur derrière les fenêtres du château. À pas hâtifs, Matilde parcourait les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, tandis que tous les élèves l'évitaient en faisant demi-tour ou en se cachant bêtement derrière les armures et les bustes à son passage — un garçon de première année avait même hurlé de terreur à son approche avant d'aller se réfugier précipitamment dans un placard à balais. Agacée, Matilde se demanda comment allait-elle bien parvenir à se trouver un cavalier pour le bal de Noël. Sarah aurait peut-être une solution ou connaîtrait quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Imbécile qu'elle était aussi ! se gronda-t-elle. Elle aurait dû accepter l'invitation de Basile. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait refusé, elle ne ressentait pas du tout le courage d'aller lui dire qu'elle changeait d'avis. De plus, elle serait obligée d'avouer qu'elle lui avait menti afin qu'il la laisse tranquille, et, de toute façon, il la craignait sûrement autant que tous les autres élèves depuis qu'elle avait menacé Rogue la veille.

Rogue ! Lui n'avait certainement pas peur d'elle puisqu'il prenait le risque de la convoquer à son bureau encore ce soir. Matilde le savait, il allait s'amuser à la provoquer de nouveau, jusqu'à collecter d'autres preuves qu'elle soit une dangereuse criminelle et qu'on vienne ensuite la chercher pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Mais cette fois-ci, Matilde se promit qu'elle ne lui répliquerait pas et qu'elle ferait tout ce qui lui demanderait de faire, même si cela se révélait excessivement pénible.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, la plupart des yeux se braquèrent sur elle avec une angoisse soudaine. Matilde repéra rapidement Sarah qui était en train d'écrire à une table jonchée de parchemins et de livres, et se hâta dans sa direction tandis que trois filles de Poufsouffle firent aussitôt craquer leur chaise en s'élançant brusquement vers la sortie. D'autres élèves les imitèrent.

Matilde était déjà venue à la bibliothèque une fois parce qu'elle avait dû achever un devoir sur les treize lunes de Neptune pour le professeur Sinistra. Même si tous les livres étaient classés par sujets sur les rayons des innombrables étagères, la recherche sur les lunes avait été très ennuyante et laborieuse. Elle avait regretté amèrement l'internet ce jour là.

— Salut, murmura Matilde en s'asseyant près de Sarah.

Celle-ci sursauta et éclaboussa son parchemin d'une grosse tache d'encre.

— Ah, c'est toi, dit Sarah, une main sur le cœur. Je ne t'ai pas entendue venir.

Elle ressortit sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître la tache d'un _« Evanesco » _furtif et Matilde sentit une étrange odeur nauséabonde qui semblait émaner d'elle. Mais Matilde ne lui fit pas la remarque.

— Alors ? Comment va ton devoir d'histoire ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était assise derrière son bureau et lisait tranquillement les pages d'un livre à la reliure bistrée.

— Je n'ai pas encore fini, répondit Sarah à voix basse. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall ?

— Pas trop mal. Mais elle m'a fortement conseillé de ne plus jamais reproduire ce genre d'incident…

— C'est compréhensible, dit Sarah. Quelques Serpentard m'ont jeté des bombabouses tout à l'heure, quand je me rendais aux toilettes. Ils me traitent d'acolyte de meurtrière démoniaque.

— Ah, c'est donc ça l'odeur… heu… je veux dire… Je suis désolée, souffla précipitamment Matilde.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis capable d'encaisser…

— Oui, mais il y a quand même des limites, s'indigna Matilde. Si tu le veux, je peux cesser de venir te voir…

— Ne sois pas ridicule ! lança Sarah un peu trop fort.

Madame Pince leva son long nez busqué de son livre et leur jeta un regard noir. Le silence revint s'installer aussitôt et Matilde regarda longuement Sarah qui avait recommencé à écrire sur son parchemin, dans un bruissement de plume agitée.

— Bon, eh bien… Je crois que je vais aller t'attendre dans la salle commune, murmura Matilde après un instant de malaise.

— Je te le déconseille, chuchota Sarah sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Les Gryffondor sont d'une colère noire contre toi. Ils croient tous que tu as réellement voulu tuer Rogue et cela ne les enchante pas du tout qu'un des leurs puisse faire une telle abomination, même s'il est question de Rogue et que parfois on voudrait vraiment le voir mort, mais bon...

— Alors, j'irai me promener dans les couloirs, soupira Matilde d'un air agacé, et je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard.

— D'accord, dit Sarah, mais avant — elle leva les yeux dans ceux de Matilde et arbora un sourire taquin —, dis-moi avec qui tu vas au bal de Noël.

— Je voulais t'en parler, justement, mais pas ici, répondit Matilde en remarquant Madame Pince fermer son livre d'un coup sec avant de s'avancer vers elles d'un air sévère. Je t'en reparlerai tantôt, avant ma retenue avec Rogue.

— Rogue a reporté ta retenue à ce soir ? s'étonna Sarah. Même après que tu l'aies menacé de faire disparaître ses entrailles ?

— Ça suffit ! intervint Madame Pince d'une voix sèche et Sarah se raidit aussitôt. Où donc vous vous croyez, ici ? Si vous voulez bavarder, allez faire ça ailleurs !

Matilde sortit de la bibliothèque avec aucune idée de l'endroit où elle voulait aller, encore moins de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle n'avait aucun devoir à rendre pour les cours à venir et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner s'exercer à faire réapparaître en vain des craies et des plumes. Elle alla donc déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs du troisième étage.

Elle se promena longuement, scruta les environs, découvrit de nouveaux passages, observa toutes de sortes de personnages des plus loufoques qui somnolaient dans leur cadre, tout en laissant errer ses pensées vers les moments heureux qu'elle connaîtrait lorsqu'elle retournerait enfin chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction impressionnée de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui décrirait le château pittoresque qu'était Poudlard, et probablement que son père s'indignerait en apprenant que tous les élèves, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs la craignaient simplement parce qu'elle était une Parguenaise.

Matilde se demanda alors si ses parents étaient déjà au courant qu'elle avait attaqué Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait peut-être envoyé un hibou leur expliquant les événements fâcheux qui survenaient à Poudlard en rapport avec leur fille, ou bien ils étaient tenus dans l'ignorance totale…

— Hé ! La Parguenaise ! s'écria soudain un Serpentard trapu, à l'air mauvais, qui fit irruption d'un couloir à droite, non loin.

Matilde s'arrêta, puis elle vit deux autres Serpentard venir rapidement le rejoindre, visiblement effrayés par le comportement téméraire de leur ami.

— Arrête Haldor, dit l'un des deux à la silhouette gringalette en venant poser sa main sur le bras du Serpentard trapu, elle va te tuer…

Haldor pouffa d'un rire méchant.

— Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, dit-il en se dégageant rudement du Serpentard gringalet, vous allez voir, je vais le prouver !

Il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et visa Matilde qui recula aussitôt avec prudence.

Le troisième Serpentard, un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui masquaient la moitié du visage, poussa une exclamation de terreur et prit aussitôt la fuite en s'engouffrant dans le même couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

— Haldor, ne fais pas ça ! implora le gringalet resté auprès de son ami, horrifié, en regardant à présent la scène entre ses doigts levés devant son visage.

La baguette tendue d'une façon menaçante, Haldor s'approcha lentement de Matilde alors que celle-ci s'efforçait de rester calme : il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se produise quelque chose d'autre de malheureux. Le professeur McGonagall ne le lui pardonnerait jamais…

— Parguenaise, reprit Haldor avec mépris, tandis que l'autre Serpentard tremblait de tout son corps, tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu n'es qu'une affreuse criminelle qui ne mérite pas mieux que de se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur !

Matilde trouva l'insulte bizarre. _Embrasser ?_ Et d'abord, c'était quoi un Détraqueur ?

— Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon ! continua-t-il sur un ton provocateur, toujours en se rapprochant dangereusement de Matilde. Non mais pour qui te prends-tu dans cette école ? Ça t'amuse de tuer des professeurs pour ainsi montrer ta supériorité en Magie Noire ?

— Je n'ai tué personne, protesta enfin Matilde en reculant lentement vers l'entrée d'un autre couloir à sa droite, devant trois bustes de sorciers à l'air sérieux, et s'il te plaît, poursuivit-elle en s'efforçant d'appliquer un ton aimable, rabaisse ta baguette, je ne te ferai aucun mal…

— Haldor, couina le gringalet derrière lui, les mains toujours levées devant son visage terrifié, fais ce qu'elle te dit…

— La ferme ! beugla Haldor sans lâcher Matilde de ses yeux injectés de sang. Je veux lui montrer à quel point elle n'a rien à faire ici !

Matilde s'immobilisa devant l'entrée du couloir et Haldor leva sa baguette en l'air.


	24. Le vin de sureau

**Bon matin Charlotte Marmotte, j'espère que ce chapitre agrémentera ta journée autant que les autres ! :)  
><strong>

**Merci à vous, Eladora et Lena Stein pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris et merci encore à vous tous de ne jamais manquer de laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires toujours agréables à lire à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres.  
><strong>

**Et un gros merci particulier à tous ceux qui me suivent toujours malgré le caractère parfois exaspérant de Matilde...  
><strong>

**Maintenant, allons voir un peu ce qui va se passer suite à : _Matilde s'immobilisa devant l'entrée du couloir et Haldor leva sa baguette en l'air._  
><strong>

**(Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 24  
>Le vin de sureau<strong>

— _Non !_ cria le gringalet en se cachant les yeux au même instant où Haldor cria le mot _« Stupéfix »_ et où une lumière rouge jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Instinctivement, Matilde balança le bras devant elle dans la vaine intention de se protéger et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle dévia la trajectoire du jet de lumière du sortilège, l'envoyant fracasser brutalement l'un des bustes dans un bruit qui assourdit le couloir.

Haldor écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction quand il vit ce spectacle et le gringalet s'effondra sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Matilde, elle-même sidérée par ce qu'elle venait de faire involontairement.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir de droite et le professeur Harvey apparut, la respiration saccadée, son chapeau pointu de travers sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il balaya rapidement la scène du regard, posa un instant ses yeux sur les débris du buste, puis sur le gringalet inerte sur le sol.

— Que s'est-il passé ? haleta-t-il en regardant à présent successivement Matilde et Haldor.

Haldor resta muet.

— Un accident, expliqua Matilde d'une petite voix, tout en espérant que cet _accident_ ne serait pas pris en considération comme l'un des incidents indésirables que McGonagall lui avait interdit de reproduire.

Harvey fixa intensément Matilde de ses yeux bleu électrique.

— Un accident ?

— Heu… Haldor a essayé de…, commença-t-elle mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt.

Devait-elle accuser Haldor d'avoir essayé de lui jeter un sort ? Harvey lui demanderait sûrement ensuite pourquoi il aurait fait une telle chose et Haldor risquerait alors d'inventer n'importe quoi pour tenter de se faire passer pour la victime, tout comme Rogue l'avait déjà fait, et cela lui causerait des ennuis, elle le pressentait... Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait-elle bien raconter d'autre que la vérité ?

Au moment où elle se résolut à poursuivre sa phrase, Haldor s'exclama d'une voix tremblante :

— Elle a fait dévier un sortilège sans baguette ! Je l'ai vue ! Et Thaddeus l'a vue aussi ! dit-il en pointant son ami qui était toujours sans connaissance, les bras en croix, sur le plancher de pierre.

— Dévier un sortilège sans baguette ? répéta Harvey, l'air étrangement impressionné.

Il observa Matilde avidement.

— Seulement à l'aide de votre main ?

— Apparemment… répondit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

L'ombre de l'un de ses sourires carnassiers passa alors un court instant sur son visage, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt en se raclant la gorge.

— Et lui ? interrogea-t-il en désignant Thaddeus d'un geste nonchalant. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Il s'est effondré juste après avoir vu la Parguenaise dévier le sortilège sur le buste, expliqua Haldor à mi-voix. Il a été effrayé...

Harvey remarqua la baguette de Haldor qui pendait toujours au bout de ses doigts.

— C'est vous qui avez jeté le sortilège ? lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Un silence survint. Haldor semblait se faire triturer par un affreux malaise.

— Vingt points seront retirés à Serpentard pour avoir fait usage de la magie dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et sur une élève en plus ! gronda Harvey. Réanimez votre ami et filez. Je ne veux plus vous voir traîner par ici ! Quant à vous, dit-il d'un ton imperturbable en se retournant vers Matilde qui eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau !

Contrainte à le suivre, Matilde se rongea les ongles en se demandant bien ce que Harvey lui réservait comme punition. Elle avait toujours été punie lorsqu'elle utilisait ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés en public. Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour cette fois ?

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal et c'est seulement à ce moment que Matilde remarqua avec étonnement que Harvey, pour la première fois, ne chancelait pas.

— Entrez, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Mon bureau est en haut.

Il lui montra un escalier jauni, bien visible à l'avant de la classe. Matilde s'y dirigea d'un pas hésitant. Lorsque Harvey la fit entrer dans son bureau, une odeur forte de whisky Pur Feu émana de la pièce. Des tas de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol, s'entassaient sur les étagères entre les livres rangés pêle-mêle, et s'éparpillaient sur le bureau parmi les piles de parchemins et les quelques encriers et plumes mordorées.

— Je sais, c'est un fouillis total, admit Harvey en ramassant quelques bouteilles vides sur le parquet à peine visible, pour les amonceler un peu plus loin sur un tas de vieux vêtements râpés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage ces derniers jours et j'ai horreur des elfes de maison. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires, vous comprenez...

Il s'approcha d'un fauteuil passablement usé en face du bureau et y ôta trois bouteilles vides et une chaussette miteuse, qu'il envoya valser, eux aussi, sur le tas de vêtements dans un bruit mat.

— Je croyais que les sorciers pouvaient faire le ménage d'un coup de baguette, dit Matilde.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Harvey sans relever sa remarque.

Il désigna le fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de débarrasser pour elle et Matilde s'y laissa tomber dans un nuage de poussière, tandis que Harvey contourna son bureau pour aller s'asseoir derrière. Dès qu'il fut assis, il coucha quelques bouteilles devant lui, qui lui obstruaient la vue sur Matilde, puis il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et l'observa un moment. Enfin, arborant son habituel large sourire fou, il constata :

— Alors comme ça vous pouvez esquiver les sortilèges sans baguette magique !

— Je l'apprends en même temps que vous, avoua sincèrement Matilde en prenant une petite boule en verre qui traînait sur le bureau, en face d'elle.

Une étrange fumée limpide se tortillait doucement à l'intérieur.

— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est un Rapeltout, répondit-il, mais ne changez pas de sujet. C'est la première fois que vous faites cela ?

— Faire quoi ? dit-elle indolemment, en continuant d'observer la petite sphère dans le creux de sa main avec curiosité.

— Esquiver des sortilèges, répéta-t-il sur un ton d'empressement.

Agacée, Matilde leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

— Mais je viens de vous le dire : « je l'apprends en même temps que vous ». Cela signifie que, jusqu'alors, j'ignorais complètement que je pouvais détourner des sortilèges d'un simple geste de la main.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans le fond des yeux de Harvey.

— C'est… intéressant… murmura-t-il avec lenteur.

— Ce n'est pas très différent de mes autres résultats, fit noter Matilde en reportant son attention sur le Rapeltout entre ses doigts, puisque je n'ai fait que _déplacer_ la trajectoire du sortilège.

— Et alors ? fit Harvey.

— Alors ça ne change rien, déclara-t-elle avec exaspération. J'arrive encore et toujours à la conclusion lassante que je ne fais que déplacer, torde et détruire à l'aide d'une horrible fumée noire. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je peux parvenir un jour à faire réapparaître tout ce que je détruis, professeur. Souvent, j'ai l'impression que mes efforts s'avèrent complètement inutiles… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que la réapparition d'objets n'est tout simplement pas possible dans mon cas ?

— Il ne faut absolument pas abandonner, dit précipitamment Harvey.

Matilde soupira avec tristesse.

— Je sais… dit-elle à voix basse, puisque je suis la seule personne qui pourrait bien sauver Dumbledore un jour…

— Exactement, certifia-t-il vivement. Il a besoin de vous…

Matilde replongea son regard dans la petite boule de verre et observa encore une fois la fumée limpide qui continuait à se torde lentement à l'intérieur.

— Et si j'échouais… ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton sinistre.

L'air soudain tendu, Harvey crispa la main sur un parchemin qui trainait parmi d'autres sur son bureau.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas abandonner ? demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

— Bien sûr que non, assura Matilde. C'est juste que, souvent, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver…

Il y eut un silence, puis, sans regarder Harvey, elle demanda d'une voix réticente :

— Vous allez me punir ?

Harvey desserra sa main sur le parchemin.

— Vous punir ? répéta-t-il, confus.

— Oui. Pour avoir usé de ma magie devant deux Serpentard…

Harvey sourit et ses dents pointues se découvrirent, étincelantes.

— Pourquoi vous punirais-je ? Vous avez découvert une autre facette de vos Forces Obscures. C'est une bonne chose… Une très bonne chose…

— Vraiment ? dit Matilde d'un ton sceptique. Et ça va m'aider à faire réapparaître mes objets, peut-être ?

— Mais oui, certifia-t-il avec ardeur. Comme je vous l'ai déjà mentionné avant, il faut étudier cette forme de magie dans _tous ses aspects_ si on veut arriver enfin à la maîtriser pleinement…

— Et réussir à la détruire ensuite… acheva-t-elle en faisant paisiblement rouler le Rapeltout entre ses mains.

Harvey parut alors troublé et Matilde l'interrogea prestement :

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit lors de votre premier cours, professeur ? Qu'il fallait l'étudier en profondeur pour pouvoir découvrir ses faiblesses… ? Et par je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quel-moyen la détruire ensuite… ?

— Oui… répondit-il à mi-voix, effectivement…

Puis après un instant de silence où il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, il parut hésitant, mais reprit néanmoins la parole d'un air sérieux :

— Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais lorsque vous aurez finalement conjuré le maléfice qui retient Dumbledore entre la vie et la mort, il deviendra alors d'une importance capitale de vous débarrasser rapidement de vos Forces Obscures avant que celles-ci ne vous détruisent. Mais soyez sans crainte, Miss Beauregard. Je me ferai un devoir de vous aider à ce moment-là…

— Et vous saurez quoi faire lorsque ce moment en question arrivera, n'est-ce pas ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander avec appréhension.

Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire qui pouvait bien arriver si elle venait à se faire tuer par ses propres Pouvoirs Fortifiés sans que Harvey ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

— Mais bien sûr ! affirma-t-il en émettant un rire nerveux. Comment pouvez-vous douter une seconde que je ne sois pas du tout conscient des procédures à suivre concernant votre cas ?

« _Peut-être parce que vous avez souvent l'air bizarre et louche, professeur ?_ » pensa Matilde en l'observant d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Vous voulez un verre ? demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement d'un bond.

— Heu… quoi ?

— Un verre, insista-t-il. Vous en voulez un ?

Se remémorant la sensation de bienfaisance qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle avait bu tout un verre de whisky Pur Feu pour la première fois lors d'un cours passé avec Harvey, Matilde fut tentée sur le coup d'accepter l'invitation. Mais le souvenir cuisant du mal de tête étourdissant qui avait suivi ensuite ne tarda pas à surgir, et elle estima alors plus sage de décliner son offre :

— Non merci…

Après un imperceptible sourire nerveux, Harvey se dirigea tout de même vers une grande armoire vitrée à la droite de son bureau et l'ouvrit sèchement. Elle était pleine de bouteilles. Il saisit la première à portée de sa main, la secoua énergiquement près de son oreille droite puis, après avoir constaté qu'elle était vide, la jeta en grimaçant sur le tas de vêtements râpés, avec ses semblables, dans un tintement de verre sonore. Il prit ensuite une autre bouteille et répéta le même manège. Après la quatrième bouteille, Matilde crut bon de lui faire rappeler un détail qu'il semblait avoir oublié :

— Vous ne m'aviez pas dit, hier soir, que le professeur McGonagall vous avait confisqué toutes vos bouteilles ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? se récria Harvey en se retournant vivement vers Matilde, une bouteille vide encore à la main.

— Le professeur McGonagall vous a confisqué toutes vos bouteilles, répéta-t-elle nonchalamment. Enfin… toutes vos bouteilles pleines, apparemment…

— Comment savez-vous… ? interrogea Harvey en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez dit, répondit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Harvey parut interloqué.

— Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien, constata alors Matilde en hochant la tête.

Il avait dû tout oublier à cause de son excessive ivresse de la veille.

Lentement, Harvey replaça la bouteille sur l'étagère dans l'armoire vitrée et referma la porte d'un geste tremblant. Il fit quelques pas vers le fauteuil de Matilde puis, après l'avoir observée un long moment, d'un regard étrangement terrifié, il demanda dans un murmure :

— Vous aurais-je dit quelque chose d'autre ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se rappelant la scène de la veille. Vous étiez complètement soûl et vous vous êtes péniblement écroulé sur moi…

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel tous deux se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Harvey avait le visage tendu et Matilde caressait toujours le Rapeltout entre ses doigts. Enfin, cette dernière demanda doucement :

— Pourquoi buvez-vous autant, professeur ?

Le visage de Harvey s'obscurcit. Loin au-delà des murs de la pièce, des bruits étouffés de pas et de voix se firent entendre. Un déferlement d'élèves se rendait sans doute à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Matilde se leva, la boule de verre à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

— Vous savez, dit-elle sobrement, il ne faudrait pas abuser des bienfaits du whisky Pur Feu…

— Vous vous trouvez drôle peut-être ? s'offusqua Harvey d'un ton cassant. Je n'abuse pas des bienfaits du whisky ! Et ne répétez pas mes mots ! ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers une grosse malle terne dans le coin de la pièce.

Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et plongea la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir une bouteille opaque, légèrement plus grande que la bouteille du whisky Pur Feu.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Matilde, abasourdie.

Elle le regarda boire bruyamment au goulot de la bouteille puis s'essuyer ensuite la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

— Sortez, ordonna-t-il d'un ton abrupte en lui pointant la sortie. Je vous ai assez vue !

Matilde sentit ses entrailles bouillonner. Comment osait-il ? Il était frustré contre elle simplement parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé qu'il avait été complètement soûl la veille. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait oublié ce détail ennuyant. Révoltée, elle voulut protester :

— Mais…

— À moins que vous voulez boire du vin de sureau avec moi, interrompit précipitamment Harvey d'un ton soudainement aimable.

Souriant, il lui désignant la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main.

Matilde haussa les sourcils, bouche bée. Bizarre… Vraiment bizarre… Ce Harvey était d'un aliéné des plus étranges et imprévisibles. Il changeait d'humeur aussi instantanément qu'un cillement d'œil et cela la troublait. Immobile devant le fauteuil usé, elle hésita donc entre : rester ou fuir.

— Approchez, lança Harvey d'un mouvement de tête insistant.

Serrant le Rapeltout entre ses doigts avec anxiété, Matilde se résigna à lui obéir avec prudence.

— Tenez, dit-il sèchement.

Il lui flanqua la bouteille opaque dans les mains et Matilde échappa la boule de verre qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

— Si vous n'avez jamais bu de vin de sureau dans votre vie, c'est le moment d'y goûter.

Tandis que le Rapeltout allait rouler hors de vue sous le bureau, Matilde regarda Harvey avec méfiance. Il souriait toujours. Effrayée par sa prochaine réaction inopinée si elle décidait finalement de ne pas boire, elle songea alors qu'une petite gorgée ne ferait pas de mal — près tout, ce n'était pas du whisky Pur Feu… Elle leva donc la bouteille à sa bouche et, lorsqu'elle voulut l'abaisser après avoir à peine mouillé ses lèvres sur le bord du goulot, elle sentit une résistance : Harvey avait passé ses doigts sous la bouteille et l'incitait à boire davantage. Matilde dû donc avaler trois grosses gorgées, à contrecœur, avant de s'étouffer en répandant des gouttes de vin de sureau sur le devant de sa robe.

— C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harvey d'un ton enjoué.

— Oui… mais un peu âpre au goût… toussota-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

Harvey reprit la bouteille et but de nouveau.

— C'est délicieux, commenta-t-il à son tour, comme s'il venait juste de le goûter pour la première fois, mais je préfère de loin le whisky Pur Feu.

Il redonna la bouteille à Matilde.

— Buvez et constatez-le vous-même, insista-t-il en lui faisant signe de boire une seconde fois.

Hésitante mais docile, toujours déterminée à ne pas offusquer Harvey, Matilde but une autre gorgée de vin de sureau et cette fois-ci, à son grand soulagement, Harvey ne passa pas ses doigts sous la bouteille.

— Qu'en dites-vous ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton badin alors que Matilde réfléchissait maintenant au moyen qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir d'ici sans paraître impolie.

— Oui, vous avez raison…

— Pauvre professeur Dumbledore, dit Harvey d'une voix rauque. J'ai bien hâte de le voir sortir enfin de Ste Mangouste…

— Moi aussi… répondit-elle, quelque peu ébranlée.

Mais pourquoi évoquait-il brusquement Dumbledore à cet instant ?

— Vous vous entraînez souvent ? questionna Harvey en reprenant la bouteille des mains de Matilde.

— Oui, souvent, affirma-t-elle.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Harvey avala une nouvelle et longue gorgée, son chapeau pointu menaçant de glisser par terre. Puis il dit avec affliction :

— Ce serait vraiment dommage s'il venait à ne jamais s'en sortir…

— Mais ça ne sera pas le cas, professeur, assura précipitamment Matilde, puisque vous m'assurer que je peux le sauver.

— Bien sûr… Si vous persévérez suffisamment…

— Mais je persévère ! s'indigna-t-elle, outrée que Harvey se montre soudain dubitatif à son égard. Je m'entraîne à tous les soirs, vous savez !

— Je n'en doute pas, attesta-t-il d'un ton calme, je n'en doute pas…

Les yeux vitreux, Harvey la fixa alors avec une profonde mélancolie. Puis, pour une raison qu'il était le seul à connaitre, il allongea la main et caressa doucement la nuque de Matilde qui fut si étonnée par cet agissement impudique qu'elle se raidit instantanément. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine.

— Charmante Parguenaise, murmura-t-il en faufilant délicatement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. Vous devez être exténuée par tant de pression concernant Dumbledore. Mais sachez que je suis avec toi…

Puis, sans retirer sa main, il l'attira vers son épaule et l'enlaça dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante, mais sans succès. Complètement pétrifiée, les bras croisés comprimés entre sa poitrine et celle de Harvey, humant à plein nez le parfum concentré de l'alcool qui émanait du cou de son professeur, Matilde ressentit un embarras extrême.

— Je suis avec toi, Matilde, répéta-t-il d'une voix éraillée, une main toujours dans les cheveux de sa protégée, l'autre pressant vigoureusement la bouteille dans son dos. Je suis avec toi…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harvey sursauta en repoussant vivement Matilde qui vint heurter violemment le coin du bureau.

— Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle en frottant le bas de son dos subitement endolori.

— Tiens donc... On dirait bien que j'arrive au mauvais moment, dit une voix glaciale et sarcastique.

C'était Rogue. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un flacon fumant de minces volutes ocre jaune à la main, il les dévisageait tour à tour avec aigreur.

**Oh oh...**

**Maintenant je vous annonce officiellement que vous venez de lire exactement la moitié des chapitres contenus dans mon histoire. J'espère que cette première moitié vous a plu et que vous êtes toujours partants pour l'autre moitié...  
><strong>

**À demain pour la suite ! :)**


	25. Accusations injustes

**Je suis très contente que vous soyez toujours partants pour la suite !  
><strong>

**Merci à Letilableue pour avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favoris !  
><strong>

**Maintenant voyons la réaction de Rogue...  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs - excepté Harvey - appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**(Merci à Persis, encore et toujours :)  
><strong>

**Chapitre 25  
>Accusations injustes<strong>

— Aaaaaaah, gloussa nerveusement Harvey, Severus. Mon Cher ami…

— Je vois que vous avez recommencé à boire, gronda froidement Rogue en posant ses yeux noirs sur la bouteille de vin de sureau que tenait toujours Harvey.

Puis il tourna son regard scrutateur vers Matilde dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Maintenant qu'il les avait surpris à s'enlacer devant l'armoire vitrée, Rogue devait sans doute s'imaginer des choses indécentes entre elle et Harvey…

— Vous m'apportez quelque chose, Severus ? demanda Harvey, anxieux, en désignant le gobelet fumant que Rogue tenait à la main.

Rogue toisa Harvey avec mépris.

— Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous concocter cette potion dans le but de vous aider à repousser l'envie irrésistible de vous replonger dans vos bouteilles, Harvey, répondit-il avec lenteur, mais comme vous ne semblez pas enclin à vous aider vous-même…

Harvey baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille.

— Ce n'est pas du whisky Pur Feu, objecta-t-il en l'agitant devant Rogue, c'est du vin de sureau…

— C'est tout comme, répliqua Rogue à voix basse.

Matilde restait silencieuse, une main derrière le dos, là où une douleur vive se faisait ressentir depuis qu'elle avait heurté le coin du bureau. Elle se demandait si c'était le bon moment pour déguerpir en douce.

Rogue s'avança lentement vers Harvey, sa cape noire ondulant derrière lui, et lui tendit le gobelet avec raideur.

— Tenez, dit-il d'un ton méprisant, vous en ferez bien ce que vous voudrez.

Et tandis que tous deux échangèrent un regard hostile, Matilde se déplaça furtivement vers la porte restée ouverte en longeant le mur en silence, évitant scrupuleusement de se prendre les pieds dans l'une des innombrables bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, tout en prenant soin de garder une distance raisonnable entre elle et Rogue.

— Miss Beauregard ! se récria soudain Harvey dès qu'il s'aperçut que son hôte filait en douce. Vous partez déjà ?

Matilde s'immobilisa à deux pas de la porte. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Rogue lança froidement à Harvey :

— Je pense que Miss Beauregard n'a plus rien à faire dans votre bureau, Harvey.

Celui-ci blêmit.

— Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… marmonna-t-il, les doigts crispés sur le gobelet fumant de volutes ocre jaune et la bouteille opaque de vin de sureau.

— Vraiment ? dit Rogue en haussant les sourcils avec mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait donc que je croie, alors ?

Devant l'embarras grandissant de Harvey, Matilde sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne :

— Il ne s'est rien passé, affirma-t-elle.

Rogue se retourna aussitôt vers elle et la transperça de son regard noir et glacé.

— Heu... Nous n'avons pas… Enfin… Nous nous ne sommes jamais…

Elle s'interrompit et sentit son visage s'enflammer à l'image absurde qu'elle évoqua malgré elle dans sa tête : Harvey, l'enlaçant dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser avec fougue, devant l'armoire vitrée. Troublée, elle chassa rapidement cette pensée gênante de son esprit et détourna les yeux de ceux de Rogue qui la vrillaient avidement.

— Sortez de ce bureau, Miss Beauregard, murmura-t-il en pesant chaque mot, le visage impassible. Tout de suite.

Matilde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sortit en trombe et la porte claqua d'elle-même derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de l'escalier jauni dans la salle de défenses contre les forces du Mal et, pantelante, tendit l'oreille. Rogue vociférait contre le professeur Harvey :

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer, Harvey ? Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? _Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir seul avec Beauregard !_

Harvey émit un flot de paroles étouffées, que Matilde ne put discerner à travers la porte, et Rogue poursuivit plus calmement. Seulement quelques mots étaient restés audibles : « attention », « insolent », « renvoyer ». Bref, Harvey semblait passer un mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de Rogue.

Matilde marchait à présent le long d'un large couloir percé de hautes fenêtres à travers lesquelles une lune safranée apparaissait au milieu d'un ciel étoilé. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son petit déjeuner et son estomac criait famine. Avec un peu de chance, la Grande Salle offrait encore son festin de volailles comme à l'accoutumée. Elle hâta le pas et bifurqua vers les escaliers mouvants — quelques élèves sur son passage s'écartèrent brusquement avec effroi, comme d'habitude —, puis, arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, à quelques pas des grandes portes, Matilde se figea avec horreur. Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa maladresse : elle avait oublié que Rogue lisait dans les pensées. Il avait donc sûrement décelé sa brève image mentale de Harvey en train de l'embrasser, en croyant que c'était un véritable souvenir alors que ce ne l'était pas.

_« Ah non ! _songea-t-elle, angoissée, en se prenant la tête dans les mains._ Maintenant Harvey va se faire renvoyer de Poudlard à cause de moi alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! Et moi donc ! Je parie que Rogue ne se gênera pas pour aller raconter ça à tout le monde… »_

Matilde réfléchit à toute vitesse. Lors de la retenue de ce soir, si elle tentait de convaincre Rogue que Harvey n'avait rien fait, il ne la croirait pas, c'était facilement prévisible. Il fallait donc qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un de plus abordable et la seule personne qui lui vint naturellement à l'esprit fut le professeur McGonagall. En tant que remplaçante du directeur, elle avait plus d'autorité que Rogue. Si Matilde lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé entre elle et Harvey, le professeur McGonagall pourrait sans doute contester les accusations de Rogue portées contre Harvey et, de cette manière, Harvey ne serait pas contraint à quitter Poudlard. Et elle non plus…

Bousculant deux Serdaigle de deuxième année qui restaient pétrifiés devant elle depuis un bon moment, Matilde se rua sur les grandes portes qu'elle ouvrit prestement. Le dîner n'était pas terminé : beaucoup d'élèves mangeaient encore autour des quatre tables, dans un tumulte de conversations enjouées. Bien que la Grande Salle fût magnifiquement décorée pour Noël — avec ses douze grands sapins dressés tout autour de la salle et ses guirlandes de gui et de houx suspendues aux murs — Matilde n'y prêta pas attention. Elle cherchait avidement le professeur McGonagall des yeux.

— C'est la Parguenaise ! s'écrièrent soudain plusieurs voix autour d'elle.

— C'est la meurtrière qui a attaqué Dumbledore !

— Cherche-t-elle un autre professeur à réduire en fumée ?

— Hé, Parguenaise ! lui cria un garçon massif à l'air mauvais. Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue a les cheveux gras qu'il faut nécessairement le tuer !

Matilde envoya un regard circulaire sur les tables des quatre maisons et recula d'embarras devant tant de visages menaçants, sidérés, horrifiés, outrés, tournés dans sa direction. Elle rebroussa aussitôt chemin et retourna dans le hall.

Tous ces élèves qui l'avaient dévisagée avec autant d'antipathie… Matilde avait eu l'impression qu'ils se seraient tous jetés sur elle pour lui faire regretter les choses pour lesquelles elle n'était même pas entièrement responsable. Comment allait-elle prendre ses repas à l'avenir ? Elle ne pouvait plus supporter qu'on la méprise de la sorte.

Tourmentée, Matilde s'engagea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçue à la table des professeurs, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait sûrement être retournée à son bureau.

— Vous ! s'exclama soudain une voix mystérieuse et nébuleuse derrière elle.

Matilde se retourna.

Le professeur Trelawney, la femme aux nombreux châles et aux lunettes épaisses, la pointait d'un long doigt menaçant alors que plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir près du hall pour observer la scène.

— Quelque chose de terrible est sur le point de s'abattre sur vous !

Matilde s'étrangla. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

— Je vois la Mort ! poursuivit-elle, ses yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes la faisant ressembler à un insecte. Elle est autour de vous ! Elle se délecte de vos gestes malsains !

— Mais arrêtez ça ! couina Matilde en se bouchant les oreilles.

— La Mort ! La Mort ! répéta Trelawney d'un ton cinglant jusqu'à ce que Matilde prenne ses jambes à son cou.

Elle s'élança au hasard dans un couloir à sa droite et renversa cinq élèves de Gryffondor sur son passage.

— Hé ! Mais fais donc attention !

Mais elle ne cessa pas de courir, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bout du couloir et tourna précipitamment le coin à sa gauche. Puis, alors que certains portraits poussaient des exclamations indignées tandis qu'elle passait en coup de vent devant eux, elle bifurqua dans un corridor plus étroit et fonça de plein fouet sur quelqu'un sans le voir. Durement, elle s'effondra sur le sol, face contre terre.

— Aïe ! s'écria une voix de fille au-dessus d'elle.

Matilde ne bougea pas, hors d'haleine, le front douloureux.

— C'est la Parguenaise ! retentit une autre voix de fille paniquée, pas loin de l'autre. Vite ! Stupéfixe-la avant qu'elle ne t'attaque !

Au mot « Stupéfixe » Matilde se retourna avec appréhension, affolée. Elle vit deux filles : l'une avait les cheveux tressés en une longue natte qui lui tombait sur l'épaule gauche, et l'autre avait la baguette pointée droit sur Matilde, sa chevelure noire en cascade, de chaque côté de ses bras, se balançant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

— Non, implora Matilde en reculant sur le sol. S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne faites pas ça !

— _Stupéfix !_

En un éclair, le décor bascula dans l'obscurité et se fut la confusion totale.

...

Suite à une impression de courant électrique lui parcourant le corps, Matilde ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le sol dur du couloir étroit, et un visage flou flottait au-dessus d'elle.

— Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda une voix qui, d'habitude, n'était nullement complaisante et rassurante.

D'autres voix chuchotaient frénétiquement tout autour d'elle et elle sentit une main lui soulever la tête.

— C'est une blessure minime, dit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall alors que le visage inquiet de Rogue apparaissait plus clairement au-dessus de Matilde. Je vais arranger ça.

Le professeur McGonagall prononça une formule et une chaleur réconfortante enroba le front de Matilde.

— Levez-vous, ordonna Rogue qui avait déjà repris son ton glacial coutumier.

Matilde se leva lentement et regarda autour. Rogue était tout près, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall qui l'observait gravement derrière ses lunettes. Il y avait également le professeur Chourave, l'horrible professeur Trelawney et une dizaine d'élèves parmi lesquels les deux filles qui l'avaient stupéfixée sans pitié figuraient au premier rang. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Matilde.

— Je vais bien, murmura celle-ci à l'adresse de tous ces visages embarrassants.

Rogue serra brusquement le bras de Matilde et la tira vers lui.

— Suivez-moi, dit-il avec hargne.

— Non, Severus, protesta abruptement le professeur McGonagall. C'est moi qu'elle suivra. Je vous l'enverrai après…

Rogue lâcha Matilde d'un air mécontent et McGonagall lui fit signe de la suivre.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ » se demanda Matilde avec effroi, après s'être finalement arrachée à tous ces yeux intimidants dans le couloir étroit. Elle suivait le professeur McGonagall avec appréhension, se grattant les paumes nerveusement, compte rendu que cette dernière n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente.

— Entrez, ordonna-t-elle sèchement en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe déserte.

Matilde obtempéra. Lorsque McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle dans un claquement tonitruant qui fit trembler les murs dans toute la classe, Matilde sursauta violemment. Un silence terrible tomba ensuite, puis le professeur McGonagall tonna avec impétuosité :

— Pas même un jour de passé depuis que je vous ai demandé de faire attention et, déjà, quatre personnes se font agresser !_ Quatre !_

— Mais… mais ce n'est pas moi qui…, s'indigna Matilde mais le professeur McGonagall l'interrompit avec colère.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Miss Beauregard ! Mais n'avez-vous donc aucune décence ? Vous représentez maintenant un danger pour tout Poudlard !

— Mais…

— Des parents d'élèves ont même entrepris de retirer leur enfant de l'école !

— Mais je n'ai pas…

— Et moi qui s'acharne encore à vous garder sous notre toit, lança McGonagall, les narines pincées, le visage écarlate. Simplement parce que Dumbledore…

Elle s'interrompit et pris une profonde respiration. Ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs rouges.

— À présent écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle plus calmement d'une voix grave. À partir de maintenant, vous serez surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…

— Mais écoutez…

— _Ne m'interrompez pas !_

Furieuse de cette injustice, Matilde ressentit une vague d'amertume la submerger. Elle n'avait jamais attaqué ces quatre personnes. Pourquoi McGonagall refusait-elle de l'écouter ?

— Vous allez quitter votre dortoir et venir vous installer immédiatement dans les appartements du professeur Rogue…

— _Non !_ ne put s'empêcher de crier Matilde, horrifiée.

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un effroyable regard menaçant et Matilde ferma aussitôt la bouche.

— C'est seulement pour ce soir ! précisa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Le représentant du ministère arrivera demain matin. À ce moment là, vous déménagerez avec lui, dans l'une des tours nord du château. Mais en attendant, le professeur Rogue s'est porté volontaire pour veiller sur vous cette nuit.

Mais McGonagall ne lui avait pas mentionné, ce matin même, que Rogue désirait voir Matilde se faire expulser de Poudlard ? Que s'il se montrait provocateur à son égard, c'était uniquement pour prouver qu'elle était bel et bien dangereuse et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle aille en prison ?

— J'ai eu une petite discussion entendue avec le professeur Rogue, informa McGonagall comme si elle avait lu les pensée interrogatives de Matilde. Il n'a donc pas intérêt à vous causer des ennuis ce soir.

« Et s'il advenait qu'il en cause quand même ? » : c'était la question qui lui brûlait la langue mais Matilde ne se risqua pas à la poser, épouvantée par la prochaine réaction de McGonagall. Elle avait peur que celle-ci finisse par la renvoyer de Poudlard et de se retrouver alors seule avec son problème — assurément mortel — de Parguenaise.

McGonagall ouvrit la porte.

— Suivez-moi, exigea-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Je vais vous conduire aux appartements du professeur Rogue…

Elles descendirent alors silencieusement dans les sous-sols du château, vers les cachots humides et froids, McGonagall ouvrant la marche à grands pas résolus. Derrière elle, Matilde se mordait la langue quasiment jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de protester. Une envie bouillonnante de forcer McGonagall à écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire au sujet des fausses accusations portées sur sa personne la tenaillait. Il était pénible de devoir se taire de la sorte.

Enfin, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une porte métallique, considérablement rouillée par endroit et adjacente à celle qui ouvrait sur le bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa quatre coups et Matilde retint son souffle. Rogue, avec ses cheveux gras descendant jusqu'aux épaules et son teint cireux, apparut aussitôt, comme s'il l'avait attendue impatiemment derrière la porte.

— Voilà, dit le professeur McGonagall à mi-voix, et ne soyez pas trop sévère avec elle.

_« Surtout pas,_ songea Matilde avec amertume, _puisque vous l'aviez déjà été amplement avec moi, professeur McGonagall… »_

Dès que Rogue s'effaça de l'embrasure, McGonagall poussa impérieusement Matilde à l'intérieur.

**Inutile de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera ''bourré de Rogue''... :P Pauvre Matilde...**


	26. Sinistres appartements

**Bonjour !  
><strong>

**Bienvenue dans les appartements de Rogue !  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre est l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus adoré à écrire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'aime à le relire souvent. ^^  
><strong>

**(Ces appartements ainsi que son sombre occupant appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 26  
>Sinistres appartements<strong>

Les appartements de Rogue étaient aussi sinistres que lui-même. Un minuscule salon, à l'air miteux, était plongé dans la pénombre et de grandes étagères de livres à la reliure marron ou de vieux cuir, recouvraient entièrement les murs. Dans la faible clarté que projetaient quelques flammes d'une cheminée en briques noires, un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table basse branlante étaient tristement regroupés.

— Vous dormirez sur le canapé, lança Rogue en refermant la porte derrière lui avec un grand bruit.

Une pendule en bois terni, posée négligemment sur le foyer, indiquait neuf heures dix. Et tandis que Rogue allait tranquillement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil délabré, un livre à la main, Matilde, surprise, consulta sa montre bracelet en songeant qu'elle n'avait quand même pas été stupéfixée pendant trois heures. Mais sa montre bracelet confirma l'heure de la pendule.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Rogue à voix basse, dès qu'il remarqua la mine ahurie de Matilde.

— Non, ça va… répondit-elle. C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas avoir été inconsciente durant si longtemps…

— Vous vous êtes fait stupéfixée dans un couloir où il y a peu de circulation, expliqua Rogue en ouvrant son livre à l'emplacement où il avait marqué sa page à l'aide d'un ruban noir, et Miss Langdon et Panzer ont tardé avant de venir avertir un professeur. Les pauvres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux, guettant l'expression de Matilde, elles ont complètement été foudroyées par votre acte de sauvagerie.

— Je ne leur ai rien f…

Matilde s'interrompit aussitôt. Rogue essayait de la provoquer encore une fois, c'était évident. Il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser prendre dans son jeu. Serrant les dents avec amertume, elle s'accrocha à son sang-froid lorsque Rogue l'encouragea avec un horrible sourire :

— Vous dites ?

— Non, rien… Pardonnez-moi, professeur, dit-elle le plus aimablement que possible.

« _Comme ça, il n'aura aucun prétexte pour me réprimander_ », pensa-t-elle férocement.

Rogue l'observa un long moment, le regard impénétrable, son livre ouvert sur ses genoux, puis il lança avec froideur :

— Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que vous les avez vraiment attaquées ?

— Non, assura Matilde en s'efforçant de toujours tenir un ton poli, bien sûr que non. C'est elles qui ont cru que je pouvais leur faire du mal. Simplement parce que je suis une Parguenaise_, _l'une d'entre elles m'a jeté un sort. Et ce fut la même chose avec les deux Serpentard… Tout le monde me craint alors que je n'ai aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit…

Il y eut un silence. Sur la cheminée, la pendule émettait de faibles tic-tacs.

— Venez vous asseoir, ordonna Rogue à mi-voix.

Matilde, docile, s'approcha du foyer et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé élimé, sur l'extrémité la plus éloignée du fauteuil de Rogue.

— Plus près… murmura-t-il avec un rictus qui lui découvrit ses dents jaunâtres.

Le cœur de Matilde se mit alors à battre vigoureusement entre ses côtes : se rapprocher de Rogue ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Mais comme elle était déterminée jusqu'au bout à ne pas lui donner aucun motif qui pourrait le pousser à la tourmenter et la persifler, Matilde se risqua alors, d'une façon hésitante, à glisser lentement vers Rogue, vers l'extrémité opposée du canapé. La chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée vint lui réchauffer doucement les jambes.

Rogue referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse branlante qui côtoyait son fauteuil. Ses yeux noirs cherchèrent ensuite ceux de Matilde, mais celle-ci s'obstina à tenir son regard fixé droit sur les flammes du foyer en adoptant une position fermée. Puis la voix doucereuse de Rogue murmura à son oreille, plus basse que jamais :

— Je sais que vous éprouvez de certains _sentiments_ à l'égard du professeur Harvey…

Osant lui accorder un regard en biais, Matilde se mit à ronger ses ongles nerveusement, puis, toujours en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché malgré son anxiété, elle répliqua :

— Je n'éprouve _pas_ ces _sentiments_ à l'égard du professeur Harvey. Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi.

— Dans ce cas, reprit Rogue en la dévisageant d'un regard intense, comment expliquez-vous le fait que je vous ai tous deux surpris en train de vous enlacer étroitement dans son bureau ?

Matilde ferma les yeux, embêtée. Elle avait appréhendé cette question.

— Je ne l'embrassais pas…

— Vous faisiez quoi, alors ? demanda Rogue d'un ton glacial. Ne répondez pas que vous étiez gentiment en train de…

— Je ne l'embrassais pas ! répéta-t-elle sèchement en plongeant des yeux menaçants dans ceux de Rogue.

Celui-ci soutint son regard avec mépris.

— C'est vrai qu'il m'enlaçait, admit Matilde avec prudence, plus calmement, s'évertuant à ne pas trop s'emporter. Mais je ne l'embrassais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de m'enlacer comme ça, sans pudeur… Je crois qu'il essayait de me réconforter… Harvey agit souvent d'une façon bizarre avec moi… soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le feu dans la cheminée.

Rogue, pour sa part, n'avait pas quitté pour une seconde les yeux de Matilde.

— Vraiment… ? souffla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard oblique.

— Ce que vous avez lu dans mes pensées dans le bureau de Harvey n'était pas la vérité…

— Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir dans vos pensées ? interrogea précipitamment Rogue.

Matilde fut alors aussi déconcertée que lui.

— Vous n'avez pas lu dans mes pensées… ?

— Pour votre information, Miss Beauregard, dit-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil délabré, pénétrer de force dans l'esprit d'une personne est considéré la plus part du temps comme illégal…

— Dans ce cas, vous n'aviez aucun droit d'aller fouiller dans mes rêveries lors de votre deuxième cours de potion ! gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— Je n'ai pas _fouillé_ dans vos rêveries ! Vous me les aviez balancées volontairement sous mes yeux comme un livre ouvert. C'est très différent !

Matilde se raidit d'indignation.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Dans son fauteuil, Rogue se pencha vers elle, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— Ne faites pas l'innocente, Miss Beauregard, susurra-t-il, j'ai perçu l'intensité de votre fantasme, ce jour là. Apparemment, les professeurs vous font de l'effet…

Matilde eut l'impression que de l'eau bouillante se répandit brusquement dans tout son corps. Non mais vraiment ! Avec ses cheveux gras, son teint cireux, ses dents jaunes et son air immuablement malveillant, Rogue ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle fantasmait sur lui ? C'était absurde ! Elle le haïssait ! Et ce _fantasme,_ dont il lui parlait, n'avait jamais été plus qu'une chaste pensée sans aucune insinuation. C'était simplement parce qu'il avait été à quelques centimètres de son visage...

Rogue resta silencieux, tout à son plaisir de l'avoir ébranlée. Matilde chercha désespérément ses mots pour réfuter mais aucun son ne lui vint à la bouche. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères plongées dans la pénombre dans un coin de la pièce. Dos à Rogue, elle se croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

— Aurais-je vu juste ? demanda Rogue derrière elle, d'un ton malicieux.

À ce moment précis, un élan d'aversion terrible secoua Matilde. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'envie de lui prouver à quel point elle l'exécrait. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses bras lorsque Rogue, à son tour, se leva de son fauteuil, avec un grincement sourd. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle lentement, puis s'arrêter à quelques pas. Les tic-tacs de la pendule semblèrent avoir doublé de volume.

— Vous me disiez tout à l'heure que le professeur Harvey agissait souvent d'une façon _bizarre_ avec vous, murmura-t-il. Expliquez-moi…

— Cela ne vous regarde pas ! répondit sèchement Matilde sans se retourner, d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Alors Rogue fit brusquement un pas en avant et la saisit vigoureusement par le bras pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

— _Surveillez votre ton, Miss Beauregard !_ cracha-t-il, menaçant. Je vous signale que je suis toujours votre professeur et que vous me devez un minimum de respect ! Votre impertinence aurait coûté cinquante points à Gryffondor, mais comme vous ne faites plus partie de cette maison ni d'aucune autre maison de Poudlard…

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Matilde, le bras déjà engourdi sous les longs doigts implacables de Rogue. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Rogue, visiblement réjoui de la réaction qu'il avait suscitée chez elle, afficha un sourire mauvais.

— Cela signifie que vous n'êtes plus considérée comme une élève de Poudlard, Miss Beauregard.

Matilde sentit son cœur fondre au creux de sa poitrine.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— C'est évident, dit Rogue en la repoussant brutalement contre l'étagère d'où quelques livres s'en échappèrent avec un bruit mat. Vous avez fait trop de désordres à Poudlard. Plus personne ne veut de vous ici. Dès que vous serez guérie — et c'est bien parce que le professeur Dumbledore insistait pour que vous soyez remise de votre état de Parguenaise — vous serez renvoyée sur-le-champ d'ici, avec interdiction de revenir.

— Eh bien, tant mieux, déclara Matilde avec vigueur en frottant son bras endolori, parce que je n'avais aucune intention de revenir, justement ! Je n'ai eu que des malheurs depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard ! Quitter enfin cet endroit ne pourrait que me faire du bien !

Immobile devant elle, Rogue n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si elle l'avait soudain giflé.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une petite ingrate complètement ignorante et égoïste ! postillonna-t-il avec dégoût. Je suppose que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de tout le mal qu'on se donne pour vous empêcher de mourir sous votre Magie Noire de Parguenais ! Si ce n'était pas le souhait du professeur Dumbledore, cela ferait longtemps qu'on vous aurait tous abandonnée à votre terrible sort !

Mal à l'aise, Matilde soutint difficilement son regard noir rempli de reproches, puis elle se résigna à détourner les yeux vers le bout de ses souliers. Il était vrai que si Poudlard ne l'aidait pas avec son problème de Pouvoirs Fortifiés, elle périrait lamentablement.

— Mais tout le monde est méchant avec moi…

Rogue renifla avec dédain.

— Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi.

Indignée, Matilde leva un regard vitreux.

— Vous croyez que je mérite tout ça ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, secouée de tremblement. Que j'ai fait exprès de blesser Dumbledore de cette manière ?

— _Sur un autre ton, Miss Beauregard !_

— _Je m'en fiche !_ Hurla-t-elle, des larmes de colère perlant aux coins des yeux. Depuis que je suis dans cette école, je ne suis qu'une misérable Parguenaise dont tout le monde peut mépriser, offenser, maltraiter, humilier à sa guise ! À part Sarah, il n'y a jamais eu personne qui m'a demandé comment j'allais, comment je me sentais ou qui j'étais vraiment ! Tout le monde ne cesse de croire que je suis dangereuse et que je passe mon temps à vouloir tuer pour le plaisir…

Sa voix se brisa. Rogue, l'expression impassible, ne broncha pas lorsque de chaudes larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de Matilde.

_ — _Je… je n'ai pas agressé les quatre élèves qui sont allé se plaindre en… en racontant toutes sortes de conneries à mon sujet. _Et vous le savez !_ poursuivit-elle à travers ses sanglots. Vous êtes allé vous-même clamer à… à tout le monde que je vous ai menacé de mort alors que… que vous saviez pertinemment que c'était un mensonge…

— Je n'ai pas menti ! protesta Rogue froidement.

— Vous avez falsifié ce qui c'est réellement passé !

— _Vous m'aviez véritablement menacé de mort !_ rugit Rogue, les poings serrés.

Matilde, le souffle court, pour la première fois, le regarda sans la moindre frayeur. Elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser écraser sous son intimidation. De toute façon, elle avait déjà dépassé les bornes et, maintenant qu'il était impossible de retourner en arrière, elle se remit donc à ses doléances :

— Je vous ai menacé de vous blesser et non pas de vous tuer !

— _C'est la même chose !_ déclara furieusement Rogue qui semblait être sur le point de s'élancer sur elle avec rage à tout moment.

— Vous voulez peut-être que je vous montre la différence ? menaça alors Matilde pour qui les larmes avaient soudain cessé de couler.

Rogue fit aussitôt un pas en arrière mais son expression demeura imperturbable. Puis, après un court silence pendant lequel les tic-tacs de la pendule semblaient à présent résonner à une allure à rendre fou, il hocha la tête avec gravité éloquente.

— Vous ne pourrez pas sauver Dumbledore… murmura-t-il.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Matilde sur un ton de défi.

— Simplement parce que la Magie Noire n'a jamais sauvé personne. Elle n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que détruire ou causer des atrocités…

— Avec moi c'est différent ! objecta Matilde, entêtée. Je m'entraîne à tous les soirs ! Je sais que j'arriverai bientôt à un résultat !

Mais dans le fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sceptique. Elle n'avait jamais eu de résultat concret qui prouvait qu'elle était réellement capable de le faire. Et avec ce que Rogue venait juste de lui déclarer, elle voyait ses pires craintes confirmées.

— Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver… marmonna-t-elle néanmoins, sur un ton trahissant son inquiétude.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

— Mais qui vous a mis dans la tête que vous pouviez rétablir Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il lentement. Le professeur Harvey, peut-être ?

Matilde se remit à se ronger les ongles avec malaise.

— Répondez !

— Le professeur McGonagall y croit aussi, affirma-t-elle sur la défensive, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Rogue.

Celui-ci la dévisagea gravement durant un certain temps, l'air tendu. Puis il se détourna dans un tourbillon de cape noir, se dirigea vers une porte à peine visible d'entre deux étagères ensevelies de livres et disparut derrière.

Matilde resta alors seule dans le minuscule salon sinistre de Rogue, n'écoutant que les faibles tic-tacs de la pendule qui avaient repris leur cadence habituelle. Dans la cheminée, le feu s'éteignait lentement, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité de plus en plus lourde. Qu'avait-elle dit à Rogue pour que ce dernier paraisse soudain troublé ?

La porte ne tarda pas à se rouvrir, révélant un Rogue chargé de vieilles couvertures râpées.

— Votre valise est derrière le fauteuil, informa-t-il en laissant tomber lourdement les couvertures sur le canapé élimé. Installez-vous pendant que je m'absente un moment.

— Vous partez ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'il se rendait vers la sortie. Mais je suis censée être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…

— Ne soyez pas stupide, Miss Beauregard, répliqua Rogue en tournant la poignée. Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de faire un mauvais coup maintenant ?

Il sortit dans le couloir.

— Attendez ! s'écria Matilde en se précipitant vers lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Rogue se retourna.

— Oui, Miss Beauregard ? dit-il avec exaspération ostensible.

— La salle de bain, où est-elle ?

Apparemment, Rogue ne fut pas très enthousiasmé par cette question.

— Dans ma chambre, répondit-il entre ses dents, avant de refermer la porte au nez de Matilde.

**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre, parce que la soirée avec Rogue n'est pas encore terminée... :P**


	27. Pensées lubriques

**Wouah ! Merci énormément à vous tous qui m'avez comblée de compliments ! Je suis folle d'extase !  
><strong>

**Vraiment, HarryPotter1221 ? Mon histoire est la meilleure fic que tu n'avais jamais lue jusqu'à date ? J'ai failli tomber en bas de ma chaise de stupeur en lisant cela. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir !  
><strong>

**Merci à toi, Roselia001, pour avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris !  
><strong>

**Merci à ma mère qui, je crois bien, me lit toujours et repère mes fautes...  
><strong>

**Et merci à ma sœur qui - je viens de l'apprendre - a commencé à lire mon histoire aussi, me laissant un peu dans la nervosité...  
><strong>

**Et un ÉNORME merci à tous ceux encore qui restent toujours avec moi, dans les mésaventures de Matilde.  
><strong>

**Petite note : dans les jours à venir, il sera très difficile pour moi de trouver le temps de corriger les chapitres suivants. Je ferai alors de mon mieux - surtout pour toi, Charlotte Marmotte, pour qui la suite de mon histoire motive toujours à se lever chaque matin - pour réussir à vous les publier régulièrement mais il n'est pas impossible que les chapitres suivants tardent un peu à apparaître... Désolée...  
><strong>

**Alors sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**(Les cachots de Poudlard et son sinistre occupant appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Ce chapitre-ci aussi fait partie des chapitres que j'ai le plus adoré écrire... ;)**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 27  
>Pensées lubriques<strong>

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de flammes dans la cheminée, Matilde sentit le froid mordant de l'humidité revenir lui envahir le corps. Cet endroit plongé dans une quasi-obscurité n'était pas très rassurant.

Sous la très faible lueur restante de la braise flamboyante, elle retourna vers le canapé, étendit les couvertures râpées sur les coussins — certaines couvertures étaient considérablement trouées par endroit —, et comme Rogue ne lui avait pas offert d'oreiller, elle plia l'une des couvertures de façon à obtenir quelque chose de moindrement moelleux à se mettre sous la tête. Lorsque sa triste couche fut installée, elle alla ouvrir sa valise pour en retirer sa chemise de nuit. La salle de bain était dans sa chambre, qu'il lui avait dit avant de claquer la porte. Matilde se dirigea alors, sa chemise de nuit blanche sous le bras, vers la porte coincée entre les deux grandes étagères remplies de livres à craquer, puis l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Elle ne vit que du noir.

D'un geste fébrile, elle tâta sa ceinture dans l'intention d'empoigner sa baguette. Elle se souvenait du sortilège Lumos qu'elle avait appris en cours avec le professeur Flitwick et cet enchantement pouvait s'avérer très utile en cet instant. Cependant, il y avait un hic : elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'effectuer correctement, dû au fait qu'elle passait beaucoup plus de temps à s'exercer à ses pouvoirs de fumée noire plutôt que de s'entraîner aux sortilèges.

Mais ses doigts se refermèrent néanmoins sur le manche de sa baguette. Elle allait tout de même tenter un essai. Visant la noirceur totale devant elle, Matilde murmura :

— _Lumos !_

Rien ne se produisit.

— _Lumos,_ répéta-t-elle en levant le ton.

Toujours rien.

Pourtant, elle faisait exactement ce que le professeur Flitwick lui avait enseigné de faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile de produire un sortilège si simple comme le Lumos ? De plus, n'avait-elle pas entre les mains la baguette magique la plus puissante de toutes ?

— _Lumos ! Lumos ! Lumos !_

Elle finirait bien par émettre au moins une petite étincelle scintillante ?

— _Lumos !_

Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante jaillit avec force du bout de sa baguette puis… se dissipa aussitôt, replongeant Matilde dans l'obscurité opaque de la chambre de Rogue.

— J'ai dit _Lumos !_ gronda-t-elle à l'adresse de sa baguette comme si celle-ci pouvait comprendre ses reproches. Cela signifie que tu dois garder une lumière stable à ton extrémité !

Comme il ne se passa toujours rien lorsqu'elle l'agita de nouveau, maudissant les sorciers de ne pas savoir simplement employer le courant électrique, Matilde, résignée, abaissa sa baguette. Une vague d'amertume vint la submerger. Pourquoi l'usage d'une baguette était si difficile ? Elle avait vu tellement d'élèves utiliser bon nombre de sortilèges avec une telle aisance qu'elle venait souvent à se demander si — bien qu'elle fût Parguenaise — elle n'avait tout simplement pas les qualités requises pour être véritablement considérée comme une sorcière. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une anodine Moldue-Parguenaise qui allait finir par tout perdre ses pouvoirs magiques dès qu'elle serrait guérie ? Peut-être pas… Ce serait quand même trop beau pour être vrai…

Coinçant sa baguette à sa ceinture, Matilde jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui continuait d'émettre ses tic-tacs frénétiques dans tout le salon. Il y avait plus d'une demi-heure que Rogue était parti. Était-il sur le point de revenir ? Et s'il ne revenait pas avant un long bout de temps ? Elle n'avait pas envie de faire le planton devant sa chambre en attendant qu'il vienne gentiment allumer les lampes d'un coup de baguette pour qu'elle puisse enfin se rendre à la salle de bain. Il la réprimanderait, comme d'habitude, la traitant d'idiote qui ne s'était jamais fichue d'apprendre à manier correctement une baguette magique. Elle arriva donc à la sage conclusion qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas prendre le risque d'attendre son retour avant de se changer.

Et puisque l'idée de s'aventurer dans la chambre de Rogue à tâtons, à la recherche de la salle de bain — qui s'annoncerait, de toute façon, inévitablement aussi sombre que toute la chambre —, ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, elle se résolut alors, à contrecœur, d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit sur place, dans le noir total. Cependant, elle devait faire vite...

Le cœur s'accélérant d'un coup à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Matilde s'enferma dans la chambre de Rogue en refermant la porte derrière elle, occultant ainsi la seule source de lueur venant de la braise du foyer, et entreprit de se changer à toute vitesse. Ne sachant pas à quel moment exactement surviendrait Rogue, Matilde s'horrifiait à la pensée de se faire surprendre à moitié nue dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Elle posa sa chemise de nuit par terre, à un endroit précis où elle pourrait facilement la récupérer dans le noir total, enleva son pull, déboutonna sa chemise avec vivacité, fit glisser sa jupe noire le long de ses jambes, laissant tomber tous ses vêtements, l'un après l'autre, dans un amas quelque part autour d'elle, toujours dans l'opaque obscurité de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête à enfiler sa chemise de nuit, sentant le froid de l'humidité sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, elle s'agenouilla à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait laissée puis, après avoir refermé rapidement ses doigts sur l'étoffe légère de sa chemise, se redressa hâtivement pour se la passer par-dessus la tête. Mais, par pure maladresse, en raison de ses gestes empressés, une mèche de ses longs cheveux s'entortilla par malheur dans l'un des boutons de sa chemise.

— _Non…_ s'étrangla Matilde, sa chemise coincée sur sa tête, lui donnant sûrement l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Pas ça !

Prisonnière, essayant aveuglément de démêler ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête, elle n'entendait que sa respiration saccadée et son cœur palpiter au niveau de sa tempe au rythme de la panique. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rogue la voie dans cette situation grotesque !

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle évoquait justement cette terrible pensée dans son esprit, elle entendit la porte au salon s'ouvrir à la volée. Tout son sang se glaça horriblement à l'intérieur de ses veines. Rogue était déjà de retour ! Et Matilde percevait déjà les bruits menaçants de ses pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la chambre tandis qu'elle tirait maintenant, de toutes ses forces, sur le bouton qui lui emprisonnait les cheveux.

Au même moment où le bouton céda d'un bond, libérant enfin ses longs cheveux, et qu'elle descendit rapidement sa chemise le long de son corps, Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. Des lampes poussiéreuses aux quatre coins de la chambre s'allumèrent aussitôt et la révélèrent au grand jour, entourée d'un grand lit aux draps ternes qui s'étendait dans toute la pièce, d'une table de chevet caduque et d'une garde-robe antique qui occupaient le reste de l'espace. Matilde retenait son souffle avec appréhension.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Rogue s'interrompit. Il sembla étudier le spectacle devant lui avec une décontenance absolue. En silence, il scruta Matilde de la tête aux pieds, posa ses yeux un instant sur ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, puis remonta son regard noir sur elle et s'attarda au niveau de sa poitrine. Gênée par cette attitude impudique de la part de Rogue, Matilde se couvrit instantanément de ses bras et constata avec horreur que sa chemise, un bouton en moins, se décolletait considérablement sur la naissance de ses seins. S'enflammant violemment, elle se détourna précipitamment du regard de Rogue en retenant le haut de sa chemise à deux mains.

— Dommage que vous jugez la salle de bain indigne de vous pour vous changer, dit Rogue sur un ton sarcastique.

Matilde n'eut aucune idée sur quoi lui répliquer. Si elle lui disait simplement la vérité, qu'elle avait décidé de se changer ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de la lumière pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain, Rogue la ridiculiserait immanquablement. Par conséquent, si elle restait silencieuse, il risquait d'établir des liens avec son _soi-disant_ _fantasme_ et s'imaginerait qu'elle avait fait exprès pour qu'il la surprenne dans cette condition.

— Je… je ne pensais pas que vous seriez de retour aussi vite… bredouilla-t-elle bêtement.

Un silence troublé s'en suivit.

— Maintenant, dit Rogue, si vous avez terminé d'utiliser ma chambre, Miss Beauregard, j'aimerais bien que vous en sortiez.

Matilde resserra sa chemise sur sa poitrine.

— Je peux passer à la salle de bain avant ? risqua-t-elle de demander en remarquant la petite porte en bois moisi par endroit, qui s'enfonçait dans le mur devant elle. Ça ne sera pas long, promit-elle, toujours sans regarder Rogue derrière son dos.

— Faites vite, répondit-il d'un ton menaçant et elle passa précipitamment la petite porte rongée par l'humidité.

La minuscule pièce sans fenêtre présentait une cuvette grisâtre, un lavabo avec miroir et une simple baignoire sur pied. Lorsque Matilde passa devant le lavabo, elle fut sidérée par son reflet complètement échevelé dans la glace et entreprit aussitôt d'aplatir ses cheveux auburn à l'endroit où ils s'étaient emmêlés dans le bouton. Sa chemise de nuit se rouvrit négligemment sur sa poitrine. Elle devait absolument réparer ça ! Mais comment ? Rogue ne disposait sûrement pas de fils et d'aiguilles pour recoudre un bouton… Évidemment, les sorciers réparaient tout à l'aide du sortilège Réparo,un autre enchantement qu'elle avait vu avec le professeur Flitwick mais qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser, tout comme le Lumos.

Après avoir passé environ cinq minutes aux toilettes, Matilde en ressortit, tenant toujours sa chemise à deux mains, au moment où Rogue ramassait sa baguette sur le sol, parmi ses vêtements éparpillés.

— Dites-moi, interrogea-t-il en la faisant tourner lentement sous ses yeux, la baguette du professeur Dumbledore serait-elle vraiment la baguette la plus puissante de toutes ?

— C'est ce que Dumbledore m'affirmait, oui, répondit Matilde avec prudence.

Rogue la regarda pendant quelques instants, silencieux. Puis, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il s'exprima lentement, posément, scrutant la moindre expression de Matilde.

— J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine baguette dotée d'une puissance incroyable qui aurait traversé les âges sous différents noms tels que _Baguette de la Destinée, Bâton de la Mort,_ ou encore, _Baguette de Sambucus_. Mais je doute fort que cette baguette (il désigna celle qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts) soit l'ultime Baguette dont je vous parle. D'autant plus que cette histoire de _Bâton de la Mort_ fut, depuis bien des années déjà, considérée comme une simple légende inventée à des fins strictement divertissantes. Aucune preuve n'a jamais été rapportée concernant la véritable existence de cette fameuse _Baguette de la Destinée_…

— Peut-être que la baguette de Dumbledore ne s'agit pas de _cette_ baguette mais d'une autre baguette tout aussi puissante ? suggéra Matilde en haussant les épaules, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Rogue.

Celui-ci soutint son regard un moment, dans le silence, puis déclara :

— Toutes les baguettes sont construites sensiblement sur le même modèle. Une baguette ne _peut pas_ être plus puissante qu'une autre. Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait d'un sorcier le plus puissant, mais la façon dont le sorcier s'en sert.

— Dans ce cas, répliqua Matilde, agacée, c'est sûrement la Baguette de la Mort.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel Rogue baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la baguette, scrutant chaque petit détail gravé dans le bois.

— Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement, au sujet de sa baguette avant qu'elle ne se retrouve entre vos mains ? demanda-t-il.

— Simplement qu'elle était la seule à bien vouloir supporter mes Pouvoirs Fortifiés, qu'elle était assez puissante...

— C'est pour ça que vous l'avez volée ? dit froidement Rogue, ses yeux noirs étincelant. Parce qu'elle était la seule baguette qui s'avérait capable de canaliser vos pouvoirs ?

— Je ne l'ai pas volée, protesta Matilde, irritée qu'il pense encore une telle infamie à son égard, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui…

— J'espère que vous mettez régulièrement en pratique tous vos sortilèges appris en cours, Miss Beauregard, coupa-t-il sur un ton débordant de menaces. Faites en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain. Sinon, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant lentement de Matilde, sa cape noire ondulant dans son sillage, je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que vous périssiez de vos Pouvoirs de Parguenais dans d'atroces souffrances…

— Je m'entraîne souvent, mentit-elle.

Les doigts toujours agrippés sur le col de sa chemise, elle s'accula sur la porte à demi-moisie de la salle de bain. Rogue continuait de s'approcher d'elle avec lenteur, un rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres.

— Vraiment ? dit-il sarcastiquement en s'arrêtant tout près d'elle, vrillant ses yeux apeurés. Eh bien, vous ne devez pas y mettre beaucoup de sérieux dans vos pratiques puisque, apparemment, vous être encore incapable d'effectuer un simple sortilège tel que le Lumos.

Il lui pointa la baguette de Dumbledore sur sa poitrine et le cœur de Matilde se remit à battre à toute allure.

— À partir de maintenant, murmura-t-il avec gravité, vous allez vous livrer entièrement à la pratique intensive de vos sortilèges, dès qu'un moment libre s'offrira à vous. _Et avec interdiction de faire usage de vos Pouvoirs Fortifiés, Miss Beauregard_, ajouta-il devant le visage outré de Matilde. Vous ne pourrez pas sauver le professeur Dumbledore. Enlevez-vous ça de la tête.

— Mais McGonagall…, commença-t-elle mais Rogue l'interrompit aussitôt.

— Le _professeur_ McGonagall semble être en proie à un déraisonnement total dû au fait qu'elle souffre terriblement en ce moment. Il est normal qu'elle ait tenté de s'accrocher au dernier espoir de guérir le directeur…

— Mais je vais le guérir ! affirma Matilde d'une voix sonore.

— Vous ne pourrez pas le guérir ! contesta sèchement Rogue, la baguette toujours pointée sur elle.

— _Alors regardez-moi donc y parvenir bientôt !_

Il y eut un terrible silence. Tous deux échangèrent un regard noir.

— Malheureusement pour vous, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, à partir de demain, vous bénéficierez d'une surveillance étroite. Il ne vous sera alors plus possible de…

— Dumbledore ne mourra pas ! interrompit Matilde d'une voix tremblante, entêtée.

Rogue laissa soudain paraître une lueur malveillante dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

— Enlevez vos mains, ordonna-t-il d'un ton abrupte.

Matilde le regarda alors avec effarement total et remonta instinctivement sa chemise de nuit à son cou.

— Vous… vous n'allez quand même pas… ? marmonna-t-elle, effrayée.

— Enlevez vos mains, répéta lentement Rogue, les jointures de ses doigts blanchies sous la force avec laquelle il tenait fermement la baguette de Dumbledore, dirigée droit sur elle.

— N-non…

Un sourire horrible apparut sur le visage de Rogue.

— Vous ne voulez donc pas réparer cette chemise ? railla-t-il.

— Vous croyez peut-être que je ne discerne pas vos pensées lubriques, professeur ?

Les mots lui avaient échappés avant même qu'elle prenne conscience de les avoir prononcés. Rogue devint livide mais ne détourna pas les yeux de ceux de Matilde. Il pinça les lèvres, sembla faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se ruer sur elle. Enfin, il dit avec froideur :

— Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau. Votre impertinence dépasse grandement les limites, Miss Beauregard !

Rogue pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait : il n'avait jamais réussi à garder Matilde en retenue depuis l'incident du sortilège Aguamenti. De plus, n'était-elle pas censée être en retenue présentement ? N'était-ce pas le soir auquel il avait reporté sa dernière retenue ?

— À présent, dit Rogue avec mépris, les yeux flamboyants, sortez de ma chambre et allez vous coucher.

D'un geste brusque, il lui rendit sa baguette en la lui enfonçant entre les doigts. Matilde faillit lâcher le col de sa chemise lorsqu'elle s'en saisit péniblement. Contournant Rogue avec précaution, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au salon.

— Et n'oubliez pas de ramasser vos vêtements, lança Rogue alors que Matilde se penchait déjà vers son uniforme de Poudlard éparpillé sur le sol.

D'une seule main, elle entreprit d'amasser ses vêtements sans jamais lâcher une seconde le col de sa chemise de nuit. Elle les saisit, tant bien que mal, dans une pile serrée sur sa poitrine, puis se redressa en chancelant. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Rogue l'interpella :

— Vous oubliez quelque chose…

Matilde se retourna. Rogue affichait une expression sardonique. Au bout de son long doigt fin, se balançait le soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche que Matilde, apparemment, avait dû laisser tomber par inadvertance en se redressant. Sentant ses joues rougir d'embarras, elle fit quelques pas vifs vers lui, s'empara de son soutien-gorge d'un geste impétueux puis, sans lui accorder un regard de plus, fit volte-face vers la sortie.

La braise était encore écarlate lorsqu'elle se coucha sur le canapé en se glissant sous les couvertures râpées qui exhalaient une odeur désagréable de moisissure. Le froid de l'humidité imposait toujours sa présence plus que jamais et elle savait qu'il était inutile de demander à Rogue de raviver le feu dans la cheminée. Il était peut-être même présentement en train de ricaner à la pensée qu'elle se gelait le postérieur sur le canapé alors que lui pouvait tranquillement dormir au chaud dans son grand lit aux couvertures épaisses. De plus, son ventre s'était remis à gargouiller plus douloureusement. Elle n'avait toujours pas dîné et elle souhaitait pouvoir faire apparaître un plat rempli de victuailles comme l'avait déjà fait Dumbledore lors de sa première soirée à Poudlard.

Les tic-tacs de la pendule continuaient leur cadence. Matilde pensait à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain matin, au sujet du membre du ministère chargé de la surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Qu'elle soit observée en tout temps n'était pas très réjouissant… Surtout si ce membre du ministère en question s'avérait aussi malveillant que Rogue l'était avec elle. Si cela advenait le cas, Matilde était certaine de finir un jour par tuer véritablement quelqu'un. Il y avait quand même des limites à la provoquer sans cesse…

Elle regarda avec impatience les aiguilles de la pendule : onze heures. Allait-elle finir par s'endormir ? Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements. Ses couvertures trouées n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour la protéger entièrement du froid perçant de l'humidité. Après une heure durant laquelle elle n'avait cessé de grelotter, d'un geste irrité, elle rabattit brusquement les couvertures et se redressa en position assise sur le canapé. Il était cruel de la laisser dormir dans ces conditions.

Matilde alla ouvrir sa valise silencieusement — pour ne pas réveiller Rogue, si toutefois il dormait —, saisit le premier pull qu'elle y trouva et l'enfila par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Après avoir passé des bas de laines à ses pieds, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Du bois de chauffage était cordé contre l'antre et, bien évidemment, aucune allumette ou briquet ne se trouverait nulle part. Créer du feu était encore un sortilège qu'il fallait apprendre... À moins que… ? Non. Les flammes noires qu'elle produisait parfois lorsqu'elle détruisait de gros objets ne régleraient pas le problème du froid. Le foyer disparaîtrait littéralement en fumée. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de consternation profonde qu'elle se rallongea sous les couvertures râpées, priant de toutes ses forces pour que le sommeil ne tarde pas trop à venir.

**Je vais essayer de vous envoyer la suite demain... En attendant, laissez-moi savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)**


	28. Le représentant du ministère

**J'ai réussi à me lever très tôt ce matin pour parvenir à trouver le temps de vous corriger ce prochain chapitre ! J'ai eu trop de bons reviews ! J'étais ''full' motivée ! Merci beaucoup !  
><strong>

**Alors voilà la suite pour vous !  
><strong>

**(Les cachots et Rogue appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

**Mais avant de vous laisser à cette lecture, je tiens à vous dire - parce que je sens étrangement le besoin de le faire - que je suis désolée d'avoir peut-être perdu un peu trop le contrôle de moi-même à travers Matilde. Disons qu'à ce moment-ci de ma rédaction, j'ai dû avoir une irrésistible envie de me venger de Rogue...  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture, néanmoins...**  
><strong>

****(Et merci encore à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 28  
>Le représentant du ministère<strong>

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, un grand feu s'agitait vivement dans le foyer, projetant une agréable chaleur dans tout le minuscule salon. Un silence tranquille, ponctué des faibles tic-tacs de la pendule en bois terni, se répandait dans l'air. Matilde se redressa lentement et observa autour d'elle. Elle voulait s'assurer que Rogue n'était pas tapi quelque part dans l'ombre d'une étagère remplie de livres, en train de l'épier d'un regard noir et malfaisant. Mais à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne.

La pendule sur la cheminée indiquait neuf heures moins le quart. Sans elle, il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de savoir si le matin frappait bien à la porte, étant donné que les appartements de Rogue se trouvaient au sous-sol, sans la moindre fenêtre. Matilde contempla un moment le feu dans la cheminée, puis enleva machinalement son pull. Bien qu'elle ait eu excessivement froid le soir de la veille, la chaleur devenait un peu trop étouffante à présent. Elle avait hâte de passer sous la douche, de se rhabiller et de sortir enfin de là. Mais estimant que Rogue devait être encore à sa chambre, Matilde se résolut à attendre patiemment qu'il en sorte. Elle irait à la salle de bain ensuite.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le feu, elle laissa libre cours à ses songeries : pourquoi Rogue ne voulait-il pas qu'elle s'entraîne à ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais ? Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas qu'elle sauve Dumbledore ? Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Rogue s'était montré très méchant avec elle parce que, justement, Dumbledore se trouvait dans de piteux états à cause d'elle. Et même si elle ne réussissait pas, pourquoi l'empêcher d'utiliser ses Forces Obscures ? Elle n'avait jamais suscité d'autres incidents catastrophiques depuis la fois où elle avait blessé Dumbledore, ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait maîtriser le moindrement cette facette de la magie. Rogue ne devait tout simplement pas aimer la Magie Noire…

La couverture cuivrée du livre que Roque avait déposé la veille sur la table branlante chatoyait à la lueur des flammes. Pourtant, si on jugeait l'ouvrage par son titre — _« Les Grandes Noirceurs de la magie ancienne »_ —, Rogue devait être un passionné de Magie Noire...

Matilde allongea le bras et se saisit du livre dans l'intention de le feuilleter un peu, juste pour passer le temps. Elle venait juste de l'ouvrir à la page où figurait le ruban noir qui avait servi à marquer l'endroit où Rogue s'était arrêté de lire, qu'une voix glaciale retentit dans le silence :

— Si j'étais vous, je ne lirais pas ces atrocités…

Matilde sursauta et referma le livre brusquement avec un bruit sec. Rogue se tenait debout derrière le canapé élimé sur lequel elle était assise, et l'observait silencieusement, le visage insondable. Apparemment, il s'était avancé en douce, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Matilde se leva pour lui faire face.

— Désolée, dit-elle en lui tendant le livre par-dessus le dossier du canapé. J'essayais seulement de passer le temps…

Toujours l'air impassible, Rogue prit doucement le livre et baissa ses yeux noirs sur la poitrine de Matilde qui poussa aussitôt un juron sonore en remontant précipitamment sa chemise de nuit sous son menton.

— Vous me permettez d'utiliser votre salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. J'aimerais beaucoup me rhabiller.

Rogue, qui avait remonté ses yeux dans ceux de Matilde, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Matilde s'élança vers la chambre, agrippant son uniforme de Poudlard au passage.

— Hedlund viendra vous chercher ici, informa Rogue, au moment où Matilde passait la porte.

— Hedlund ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant d'un air interrogatif.

— Le représentant du ministère chargé de vous surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

— Ah… comprit Matilde avec une vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part auparavant. Il sera là bientôt ?

— Environ trente minutes.

— D'accord…

Matilde hésita un moment avant de poser la question.

— Pourrais-je… heu… utiliser votre… baignoire… ?

Devant l'expression méfiante de Rogue, elle s'empressa d'expliquer bêtement :

— C'est que… je n'ai pas eu la chance de prendre une douche depuis deux jours et je me sens vraiment… sale… vous comprenez ?

Rogue plissa ses yeux noirs. Il sembla dévisager Matilde avec un certain malaise.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec patience. Je peux ?

— Vous ne paraissez pas si sale que ça, dit-il enfin, avec mépris.

Matilde ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette remarque inopinée. Bien sûr, si elle comparait ses cheveux à ceux de Rogue, manifestement graisseux, effectivement, il était vrai qu'elle ne paraissait pas si sale que ça. Rogue ne devait pas avoir la même définition du mot « sale » qu'elle…

— Vous vous moquez de moi, peut-être ? lança Rogue, menaçant.

— Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi ?

— Que signifie ce sourire impudent ?

— Rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en s'efforçant d'adopter une expression neutre, mais en vain.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une étrange envie de rire à présent. Comme si aujourd'hui, après avoir eu à supporter un amoncellement de désagréments, elle avait envie d'être heureuse pour une fois. Peut-être était-elle en train de devenir folle, ou bien elle était tout simplement extasiée à l'idée de quitter Rogue bientôt ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer de rire comme une imbécile, puis Rogue lança d'un ton irrité :

— Allez vous changer et revenez vite au salon !

Matilde alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et s'empara néanmoins d'un vieux gant de toilette trouvée dans un tiroir sous le lavabo. Après s'être nettoyée rapidement à l'eau, elle s'habilla et fut de retour au salon dans moins de cinq minutes.

Rogue était assis dans son fauteuil délabré et lisait _« Les Grandes Noirceurs de la magie ancienne »_ à la lueur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Matilde vint tranquillement s'asseoir sur le canapé, très près de lui, en le fixant intensément. Elle avait l'intention de l'embêter un peu. Après tout, il ne lui restait que vingt-cinq minutes avant d'être sous la protection d'Hedlund. La pensée agréable d'un Rogue qui ne pourrait plus jamais la turlupiner en présence du représentant du ministère la fit sourire d'un air malicieux.

— Cessez de me regarder de cette façon, Miss Beauregard, dit Rogue en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son livre.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, cela vous gêne ?

Rogue posa lentement son livre sur ses genoux et l'observa d'un air soupçonneux.

— Mais à quoi donc jouez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Matilde détourna aussitôt les yeux, se croisa les bras et se mit à contempler le feu dans la cheminée. Elle avait répondu par impulsion. Un désir inexpliqué de vouloir importuner Rogue à tout prix la démangeait, comme si elle voulait se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis le début de son séjour à Poudlard. Mais elle devait faire attention… Elle devait contrôler ses humeurs…

— Je vous ai posé une question, insista Rogue.

— Je ne joue à rien, répondit Matilde sans détacher les yeux des flammes du foyer. Je me demandais seulement ce que vous étiez en train de lire.

— Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Miss Beauregard.

Il y eut un silence. Rogue avait reporté son attention sur les pages de son livre.

— Êtes-vous un passionné de Magie Noire ? interrogea alors Matilde, en scrutant son expression, se demandant s'il allait répondre.

Rogue soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis lui relança la balle d'un ton sarcastique :

— Et vous ? L'êtes-vous ? J'ai remarqué à quel point vous étiez très attachée à vos pratiques de magie Parguenaise.

— C'est seulement dans l'intérêt de sauver Dumbledore, rectifia Matilde. Je n'ai aucune attirance particulière pour ce genre de magie. Ni pour aucune autre, d'ailleurs. En fait, je déteste la magie tout court…

— Vraiment ? dit Rogue à voix basse.

Matilde baissa la tête et regarda ses mains jointes étroitement.

— Ma vie est vraiment devenue déplorable depuis que j'ai reçu cette lettre de Poudlard chez moi à la mi-novembre… Vous connaissez Hedlund ? demanda-t-elle soudainement pour changer de cap, reprenant un air enjoué.

— Oui, répondit simplement Rogue avec dédain.

Puis il replongea son nez dans son livre.

— Comment est-il ?

— Vous jugerez vous-même, dit-il sans la regarder. À présent, laissez-moi tranquille.

Matilde reporta son attention sur le feu de la cheminée. Vingt minutes à ne rien faire s'annonçait à être très long à passer. Elle leva les yeux. Dans l'une de ces étagères plongées dans la pénombre, il y avait sûrement un livre avec lequel elle pourrait bien s'occuper. Décidée, elle se leva.

— Où allez-vous, Miss Beauregard ? demanda aussitôt Rogue, sans toujours détacher son regard de son livre.

— J'ai pensé que je pourrais bien emprunter l'un de vos livres pour occuper mon temps, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Ne touchez à rien et rasseyez-vous. Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de consacrer tous vos temps libres à la pratique de vos sortilèges ? Puisque vous êtes si lamentable avec le Lumos, commencez donc par vous exercer à lancer ce sort. Si je ne m'abuse, ajouta-t-il en relevant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Matilde, vous vous seriez changée dans la salle de bain si vous seriez parvenue à l'effectuer convenablement lors de mon absence hier soir, non ?

Matilde le regarda d'un œil mauvais et se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un soupir d'exaspération. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser devant Rogue en lançant une ribambelle de sortilèges Lumos ratés. Alors, comme pour le dissuader d'insister, oubliant momentanément qu'il lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille, elle se lança sur un ton de conversation :

— C'est vrai, je suis lamentable. Je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser un seul sortilège. Je me suis déjà posé la question : peut-être qu'à la fin je ne suis qu'une simple Moldue…

— Vous êtes une Parguenaise, rappela Rogue avec lassitude. Les Moldus ne font pas de magie. Si vous ne réussissez pas vos sortilèges, c'est seulement à cause de votre trop grande lourdeur d'esprit. Vous manquez de perspicacité et de volonté.

— Merci, dit Matilde avec froideur.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, railla Rogue sur le même ton froid, en reprenant la lecture de son livre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

— Pourquoi vous amusez-vous tout le temps à m'insulter ? demanda Matilde sombrement.

— Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus me déranger…

— Savez-vous à quel point tout le monde vous déteste à Poudlard ?

Rogue, l'air mécontent, abaissa son livre et regarda Matilde qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper ses dernières paroles sans réfléchir.

— Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Miss Beauregard, faites attention, la prévint-il d'un ton glacial, une autre insolence de ce genre et je vous flanque une autre retenue !

— Désolée ! répéta Matilde, agacée. Je ne vous importunerai plus…

Les yeux flamboyant, Rogue remonta son livre sous son nez avec raideur et Matilde entreprit de se ronger les ongles. La pendule qui répandait toujours ses tic-tacs dans toute la pièce indiquait maintenant que Hedlund n'allait plus tarder. Encore quelques minutes et elle pourrait quitter enfin ces appartements sinistres.

— Il y a longtemps que vous habitez ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous exercer à vos sortilèges plutôt que de me poser toutes ces questions insignifiantes, Miss Beauregard ? dit Rogue d'un ton sec, visiblement énervé derrière son livre.

— J'ai envie de parler avec vous, c'est tout…

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas réciproque, figurez-vous ! répliqua-t-il froidement. Ou bien vous cessez de m'accabler avec vos questions stupides, ou bien je vous convoque à mon bureau pour un mois de retenues !

— La retenue d'hier soir est reportée à quand ? interrogea précipitamment Matilde, ignorant l'expression outrée mêlée d'incrédulité qu'affichât à présent Rogue.

— _Je viens de vous demander de ne plus me poser de questions !_

— Je sais mais si je ne veux pas rater une autre fois votre retenue…

— _Silence !_ vociféra Rogue et Matilde, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison, lui fit un sourire.

Livide de rage, Rogue laissa tomber son livre à la couverture cuivrée sur la table branlante à son côté, et se leva pour faire face à Matilde assise sur le canapé, la toisant d'un air terriblement menaçant.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi, Miss Beauregard, dit Rogue à voix très basse, mais vous méritez largement de rester en retenue avec moi tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. _Et enlevez ce sourire indécent de votre figure !_

— Je serai accompagnée par Hedlund lors de mes retenues, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air triomphal.

— Ce n'est pas lui qui m'empêchera de vous faire subir les pires retenues !

— Non, mais il vous empêchera au moins d'être exécrable avec moi, lança Matilde d'un ton ravi. Vous n'aurez donc plus le loisir d'être seul avec moi, de me provoquer ou de m'insulter à votre guise.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue lancèrent des éclairs alarmants mais Matilde ne se laissa pas impressionner. Hedlund arrivait d'un moment à l'autre… Soudain, sans avertissement, Rogue agrippa le col du pull de Matilde et dans un mouvement bestial, la poussa de force dans les couvertures râpées sur le canapé. Son autre main venant s'appuyer contre son épaule, il approcha son visage très près de celui de Matilde qui soutint son regard en s'efforçant de ne pas lui révéler la moindre frayeur au fond de ses yeux.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous… murmura-t-elle.

Rogue respirait bruyamment et sa main tremblait tandis qu'il la plaquait de toutes ses forces sur le canapé, ses doigts se crispant davantage sur son pull.

— Sachez que je veillerai à ce que Hedlund ne soit pas _toujours_ avec vous, souffla-t-il entre ses dents jaunâtres, sans relâcher sa pression. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il tombe mystérieusement malade un soir et qu'il se retrouve alors dans l'incapacité de descendre aux cachots avec vous…

— Vous n'oserez pas, dit Matilde avec un rire nerveux. Vous n'avez pas le droit…

Les lèvres de Rogue se convulsèrent en un horrible rictus.

— Mettez-moi donc au défi…

Matilde resta silencieuse. Son cœur battait maintenant à un rythme décuplé par rapport à celui des tic-tacs de la pendule.

— Vous vous êtes finalement tue, Miss Beauregard ? railla Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

— Vous m'étranglez, répliqua-t-elle en suffoquant sous son poids.

Rogue lâcha son pull, mais ne retira pas sa main de sa gorge. Matilde pouvait sentir ses longs doigts fins, trembler tout près de ses seins. Puis un long silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel il la regarda intensément, ses yeux vrillant ceux de Matilde. Celle-ci ressentit alors une affreuse appréhension.

— Vous devriez vous retirer, conseilla-t-elle, toujours en soutenant le regard de Rogue à quelques centimètres du sien. Sinon Hedlund pourrait nous surprendre en pensant que vous étiez en train de m'embrasser…

Avec une profonde satisfaction, elle vit Rogue troublé. Il s'éloigna brusquement du canapé. Matilde put alors se redresser et respirer à son aise. Rogue l'observait à présent d'une façon très étrange, d'un air à la fois envieux et même un peu effrayé. Puis des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent dans tout le salon et il sursauta nerveusement.

Mais avant que Matilde n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, le visage de Rogue était redevenu parfaitement lisse et impénétrable. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd.

On entendit des voix étouffées dans le couloir. Matilde se leva, lissa son uniforme et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Rogue ne tarda pas à s'écarter de la porte pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall, suivie du représentant du ministère.

Alors Matilde eut l'impression qu'un morceau de plomb lui tomba dans le creux de l'estomac. Là, debout devant elle, qui la regardait d'un sourire goguenard, Ranbbie Hedlund lui tendait la main pour la saluer.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Content de vous revoir, Miss Beauregard.

Et ce fut en rougissant qu'elle serra sa main d'une timide étreinte.

**Maintenant, la deuxième partie de l'histoire commence ! :) ...et vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à mardi prochain pour la suite... Je suis malheureusement trop occupée dans les jours qui suivent... Mais je vous reviens bientôt ! Promis ! :) **


	29. Surveillance étroite

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la suite !  
><strong>

**Alors comme je l'ai mentionné à la suite du précédant chapitre, vous êtes ici au véritable milieu de l'histoire, même si la moitié du nombre de chapitres est déjà passée depuis quelques jours... C'est que les prochains chapitres renfermeront plus de mots, donc ils seront un peu plus longs... et plus longs à corriger également... Mon quatre heures de correction quotidienne vient déjà de grimper à cinq heures et demi... Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'encourager comme certains le font déjà (et que je remercie beaucoup du fond du cœur), j'en ai grandement besoin si je veux tenir encore mon rythme de parution à un chapitre par jour ! :)  
><strong>

**Merci à Nuuuf et algore-i pour avoir mis mon histoire dans leur favoris, merci à Name8 Cheg8 pour qui je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir de review de sa part (:P), et merci encore à vous tous qui m'avez suivie jusqu'ici ! Je vous promets bien de l'action pour cette deuxième partie des aventures de Matilde ! :)  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 29  
>Surveillance étroite<strong>

Matilde ne parla pas pendant tout le temps que le professeur McGonagall, qui avait un air étrangement lugubre, suivie de Ranbbie, les guidait vers les appartements de la tour Nord, là où Matilde passerait le reste de son séjour à Poudlard, étroitement surveillée par Ranbbie. Trimballant sa grosse valise derrière elle dans un bruissement sonore, Matilde tenait la tête basse. Elle avait le pressentiment amer que Ranbbie allait s'amuser avec elle comme il l'avait fait chez Fleury et Bott et elle espérait qu'il ne vienne pas la rejoindre dans son lit la nuit…

Après avoir escaladé un grand escalier en colimaçon — Ranbbie avait fait léviter la valise pour faciliter son déplacement —, ils pénétrèrent dans un salon beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui de Rogue. Une vaste cheminée surmontée d'un grand tableau représentant une jeune femme assise au bord d'une fontaine se dressait devant trois fauteuils et un canapé en cuir rouge vermillon. Une haute étagère remplie de livres à la reliure vert et or était contre le mur à droite. Un bureau en bois verni était dans un coin, une table carrée entourée de chaises capitonnées dans l'autre, et trois portes en bois de chêne qui devaient s'ouvrir sur les chambres à coucher et la salle de bain, s'enfonçaient le long du mur à droite de la pièce, proche de l'étagère.

Ranbbie, d'un coup de baguette, alluma un feu dans la cheminée et une douce chaleur enveloppa Matilde. Le professeur McGonagall ne resta pas longtemps. Après avoir remercié Ranbbie d'un bref signe de tête, elle tourna les talons et sortit rapidement du salon, laissant Matilde seule avec Ranbbie.

— Elle n'a pas l'air de bien aller, remarqua Ranbbie d'un ton grave en désignant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le professeur McGonagall.

Matilde resta silencieuse, debout au milieu de la place, sa valise à ses pieds. Bien sûr, la mine morne de McGonagall ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Rogue, peut-être lors de son absence inexpliquée la veille, avait dû aller lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de sauver Dumbledore. Une douleur acide vint alors tordre le cœur de Matilde. Elle ne voulait pas laisser mourir Dumbledore. Elle voulait continuer ses efforts pour un jour réussir à le guérir. Mais Ranbbie, tout comme Rogue, s'assurerait indubitablement à ce qu'elle ne pratique plus ses pouvoirs de fumée noire. Cependant, si la chance venait à se présenter, elle pourrait toujours essayer de le faire subrepticement…

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ranbbie qui avait dû reconnaître l'amertume dans le regard de Matilde.

— Oui… marmonna celle-ci sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Ranbbie s'approcha d'elle.

— Tu sais, dit-il avec douceur, tu peux te confier à moi. Je suis ton ami maintenant…

Matilde poussa une exclamation de dédain. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier son comportement déplacé chez Fleury et Bott.

— D'accord, reconnut Ranbbie avec un soupir, je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin la première fois que je t'ai vue. Comprends-moi, je n'ai pas pu résister... Tu es tellement jolie, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire séducteur.

Matilde répliqua d'un regard noir.

— Ne pensez pas que je ne discerne pas du tout ce que vous avez en tête, Mr Hedlund, dit-elle froidement.

— Et que crois-tu donc que j'ai en tête, Miss Beauregard ? dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Les joues de Matilde s'enflammèrent et Ranbbie la contempla alors avec une délectation apparente. Matilde s'emporta :

— Vous n'êtes qu'un sale type impertinent et impudique qui…, commença-t-elle mais Ranbbie l'interrompit.

— Je suis ici car personne d'autre n'a voulu de ce poste, expliqua-t-il d'un air soudain sérieux. Tout le monde te craint au ministère, Matilde, simplement parce que tu es Parguenaise. Mais moi, poursuivit-il d'un sourire railleur, ayant eu la chance de te rencontrer avant, je savais bien que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une petite fille vulnérable, trop froussarde pour véritablement faire le mal... Je ne crois pas que tu aies volontairement attaqué Dumbledore.

Matilde fut brusquement saisie de gratitude pour Ranbbie. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que Sarah reconnaissait son innocence ! Mais elle ne voulut pas témoigner son élan d'affection soudaine à son égard. En partie parce qu'il l'avait tout de même traitée de froussarde, ensuite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner de chance de se rapprocher d'elle en tant qu'ami ou autre. Alors dans un cillement de paupières, elle s'efforça de paraître indifférente.

— Bien, murmura-t-elle, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'installer dans ma chambre.

— C'est la deuxième porte à ta droite, indiqua Ranbbie. Tu reviendras vite, un petit déjeuner t'attend sur la table…

Au grand soulagement de Matilde, Ranbbie resta tranquille tout le long de la semaine. Il n'essaya plus de la séduire ni de la provoquer comme elle avait cru qu'il le ferait. Il adoptait plutôt une attitude professionnelle — bien qu'il continuait à la tutoyer lorsqu'il lui parlait —, la respectant dans son intimité lorsqu'elle était aux toilettes ou enfermée dans sa chambre, et lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours avec elle, il occupait son temps à écrire sur de longs parchemins, recevant de temps à autre quelques hiboux au plumage mordoré qui venaient lui porter le courrier. Probablement continuait-il son travail au ministère, Matilde ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Elle évitait soigneusement de lui adresser la parole, entêtée à ne pas se lier d'amitié avec lui en dépit du fait qu'elle devait passer tout son temps en sa compagnie.

Excepté pour les cours, Matilde ne sortait jamais de la tour. Elle y faisait ses devoirs, prenait ses repas et occupait souvent ses temps libres à regarder par la fenêtre du salon. À l'extérieur au loin, le stade de Quidditch disparaissait sous une nappe de neige épaisse. Les nombreuses tribunes l'entourant ressemblaient à de grandes glaces à la vanille. Matilde eut fréquemment l'occasion d'observer vaguement quelques équipes chevaucher des balais volants en se lançant plusieurs balles quelconques, apparemment dans le but de se pratiquer pour le prochain match officiel.

Elle ne voyait plus Sarah, ni aucun autre élève, ou alors rarement. Son horaire avait dû être forgé de sorte à ce que tous les élèves soient en salle de classe lorsqu'elle empruntait les couloirs avec Ranbbie pour se rendre à ses cours privés. Les seuls rares élèves qu'elle rencontrait par hasard se montraient toujours apeurés que d'habitude, mais toutefois un peu rassurés qu'elle soit sous la vigilance constante de Ranbbie.

Quant aux professeurs, le changement considérable de leur comportement irrita quelque peu Matilde. Lors de ses cours, le professeur McGonagall était tout aussi lugubre que la dernière fois — cependant avec la même sévérité qu'à l'ordinaire —, mais le professeur Sinistra, pour sa part, s'était montrée anormalement complaisante. Par exemple, lorsque Matilde ne pouvait trouver la bonne réponse à ses questions, Sinistra s'empressait d'intervenir nerveusement en disant : « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous le dire ! ». Puis, à la fin du cours, pour la première fois, elle ne lui infligea aucun devoir à remettre pour le cours suivant, comme si elle avait peur que Matilde se venge en la brûlant de ses flammes noires et opaques.

À peu près les mêmes situations se manifestaient dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick sauf que celui-ci avait insisté pour que Ranbbie aille s'asseoir à la même table que Matilde alors qu'elle devait lancer quelques sortilèges avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais naturellement, encore et toujours, comme elle n'avait aucun succès dans ses nombreuses tentatives à la baguette, Flitwick, d'un air réprobateur, lui avait donné cette semaine le devoir urgent de pratiquer sérieusement tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait vus depuis le début de ses cours.

— Tu vas devoir t'y mettre avec plus de cœur dans tes pratiques de sortilèges, lui avait notamment conseillé Ranbbie lorsqu'ils se rendaient à la tour Nord en fin de journée. Tu es vraiment pitoyable…

— Je sais, répliqua sèchement Matilde.

Et elle dut s'exercer toute la soirée à lancer des sorts, sous l'égide de Ranbbie qui se tenait toujours prêt à intervenir lorsqu'un sortilège tournait mal. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli faire éclater le portrait de la jeune femme à la fontaine alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'envoyer simplement le sortilège Lumos.

— Ton problème n'est pas dans ta façon de tenir ta baguette, gronda Ranbbie tandis que la jeune femme du tableau quittait son cadre d'un air furibond. C'est plutôt dans ta tête. Tu n'as pas assez de volonté.

— Je n'en ai assez ! s'exclama Matilde d'un air morose. Je vais me coucher…

Ranbbie n'avait pas tort. Il était vrai, à bien y penser, qu'elle ne mettait pas assez de volonté lorsqu'elle lançait ses sortilèges. Mais c'était parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête : guérir Dumbledore. Et ce n'était pas les sortilèges qui lui permettraient de réussir. C'était ses pouvoirs à elle, ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais, ses Forces Obscures comme disait Harvey. Alors, à l'insu de Ranbbie, à chaque soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle s'évertuait encore, implorant ses pouvoirs de toutes ses forces, à faire apparaître n'importe quoi. Mais elle restait toujours sans résultat…

Elle avait espéré que le professeur Harvey lui envoie d'autres conseils concernant la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs mais depuis la présence de Ranbbie lors de ses cours, son attitude avait radicalement changé, beaucoup plus drastiquement que les autres professeurs. Il n'était plus le professeur timbré au sourire carnassier et à la démarche vacillante qui demandait sans cesse de faire exploser ses bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu dans des volutes de fumée noire. Il était devenu maussade, terne, et débitait le contenu de ses cours — qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses Forces Obscures — avec un caractère si acariâtre que si Matilde osait l'interrompre en lui signalant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il lui balançait rigoureusement le fait qu'elle devait être plus attentive et qu'elle devait cesser de tordre ses doigts.

Le seul professeur qui n'avait pas changé sa façon d'enseigner, c'était le professeur Binns. Indéfectiblement ennuyeux, de sa voix nasillarde et monotone, il parcourait les détails interminables de la révolte des Gobelins en plongeant encore une fois Matilde dans une lourde torpeur. Elle surprit même Ranbbie, assis dans le fond de la classe, en train de cogner des clous alors qu'il s'évertuait en vain à ne pas s'endormir.

Du moins, comme l'avait présumé Matilde, la présence de Ranbbie eut un effet avantageux dans la classe de Rogue. Toutefois dans l'amère atmosphère qui flottait toujours dans le cachot, Rogue s'était tenu tranquille. Il lui avait marmonné le numéro de la page où s'affichait la méthode de préparation de la potion qu'elle devait élaborer aujourd'hui, puis avait replongé ses yeux malveillants dans les examens qu'il était en train de corriger. Matilde s'était appliquée scrupuleusement dans la fabrication de son philtre de confusion. Le teint rouge, les cheveux de plus en plus ébouriffés dans les vapeurs de son chaudron, elle avait été déterminée plus que jamais à ne laisser passer aucune remarque insultante de la part de Rogue. Comme de fait, lorsqu'il passa près de son chaudron à la fin du cours et qu'il baissa ses yeux noirs sur sa mixture qui frémissait d'une brume azurée, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce qui signifiait, à la grande satisfaction de Matilde, qu'il n'avait rien pu trouver à critiquer.

Cependant, elle craignait qu'il ne tente de se rattraper dans ses sarcasmes, lors de la retenue dans son bureau, le samedi soir venu. Matilde n'avait cessé d'envoyer des coups d'œil inquiet dans la direction de Ranbbie avant de se rendre aux cachots, espérant que Rogue ne l'ait pas empoisonné comme il avait menacé de le faire. Elle lui posait donc souvent la question :

— Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne ressentez aucun étourdissement ?

— Si tu me le demandes encore une fois, répliqua Ranbbie lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, je vais commencer à croire que tu aies tenté désespérément de m'empoisonner…

— Mais non, pas moi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre sans réfléchir.

Ranbbie, le poing suspendu en l'air, prêt à frapper sur le métal rouillé de la porte, regarda Matilde d'un air soupçonneux.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Rien, dit aussitôt Matilde.

Elle n'allait quand même pas l'énerver en lui révélant que Rogue risquait de l'empoisonner à tout moment…

— C'est juste que vous semblez un peu… blafard… mentit-elle alors pour se justifier.

— Blafard ? répéta Ranbbie avec un ricanement incrédule. Vraiment ?

Matilde haussa les épaules, un peu gênée, et Ranbbie hocha la tête en la regardant avant de frapper à la porte avec un grand bruit métallique.

— C'est plutôt toi qui a l'air blafarde, si tu veux mon avis. Rogue ne te plaît vraiment pas et ça se voit dans ton visage.

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement et Rogue fit son apparition dans un grand tourbillon de volutes de vapeur amarante. Pour un court moment, Matilde crut voir Lucifer en personne.

— Bonjour, professeur Rogue, salua Ranbbie d'un ton poli, j'amène Miss Beauregard à sa retenue.

Rogue tourna les yeux vers Matilde d'un air méprisant, puis recula d'un pas pour les laisser entrer.

Le bureau de Rogue était inondé de brume quasiment opaque et une légère odeur putride flottait dans l'air. Matilde voyait à peine le gros chaudron, qui était la source flagrante de toutes ces volutes rougeâtres, bouillonnant et bavant d'un liquide épais de la même couleur que la brume, posé sur le coin d'une table, à l'arrière du bureau de Rogue.

— Asseyez-vous, lança Rogue en claquant la porte derrière lui dans un bruit tonitruant de métal qui fit trembler les bocaux sur leur étagère.

Il avait l'air mécontent, comme si on l'avait dérangé dans une affaire particulièrement cruciale.

Matilde s'assit derrière une table recouverte de débris de fioles et de flacons en verre tandis que Ranbbie alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils délabrés devant la cheminée. Rogue se braqua devant Matilde.

— D'habitude, je ne laisse jamais personne avoir recours à la magie lors des retenues, dit-il. Mais cette fois-ci, je me vois dans l'occasion de faire une exception.

D'un geste majestueux, il prit l'un des morceaux de verre brisé.

— Vous allez réparer tous ces flacons à l'aide du sortilège Reparo et me les poser ensuite sur cette étagère.

Il désigna un endroit vide entre deux bocaux remplis d'une substance verdâtre dans laquelle des créatures visqueuses et mortes flottaient.

— Et je ne veux pas entendre aucun mot sans rapport avec la formule, ajouta-t-il en reposant le débris dans un tintement de verre sur la table devant elle.

Puis il retourna derrière son bureau, sa robe noire voltigeant derrière lui, le faisant ressembler à une chauve-souris géante, tremblotant derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient régulièrement de son chaudron.

Matilde empoigna sa baguette magique et la pointa à contrecœur vers les flacons brisés. Rogue savait qu'elle était d'une maladresse alarmante lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer un sortilège — elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir lui-même brisé toutes ces fioles pour ainsi la voir se ridiculiser devant l'obligation de les réparer à l'aide d'un sort — et Ranbbie aussi. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air inquiet qui semblait vouloir dire : « Fais attention lorsque tu lanceras ton sortilège et concentre-toi ».

D'une voix mal assurée, Matilde marmonna :

— R-reparo…

Bien évidemment, rien de se produisit. Les débris de verre n'avaient pas remué d'un seul centième. Rogue leva des yeux morgues par-dessus son chaudron. Serrant les dents avec amertume, Matilde releva sa baguette.

— Reparo.

Encore rien.

— Lamentable, commenta Rogue en versant quelques gouttes d'une éprouvette dans sa mixture qui continuait à répandre ses volutes amarante dans tout le bureau.

Matilde lui jeta un regard féroce. Ranbbie restait silencieux, les coudes appuyés sur les bras de son fauteuil, un doigt sur la bouche, les jambes croisées, et observait la scène d'un air amusé. Matilde eut alors la désagréable impression que si Rogue venait à la provoquer, Ranbbie ne broncherait pas, préférant se réjouir du spectacle. Irritée, elle leva une troisième fois sa baguette au-dessus des fioles brisées et lança entre ses dents :

— _Reparo !_

Brusquement, le morceau de verre qui se trouvait sous sa baguette, éclata violemment en mille petits fragments qui virevoltèrent en tous sens. Matilde poussa alors une exclamation de stupeur et leva ses bras pour se protéger des débris qui lui écorchèrent le visage au passage. Ranbbie se leva aussitôt, sa propre baguette déjà dressée devant lui, et s'élança vers elle. Le regard méprisant, Rogue n'avait fait aucun geste pour tenter de remédier à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Fais voir, ordonna Ranbbie d'un air inquiet en lui dégageant doucement les mains de son visage. Quelques égratignures, ça va, rien de grave…

Matilde ressentait sa peau la brûler aux endroits où elle avait été touchée par le verre et ses mains étaient légèrement maculées de sang.

— Il va falloir retirer les fragments de verre qui se sont incrustés dans ta peau, dit Ranbbie en scrutant le visage de Matilde. Attends, je vais arranger ça…

Mais au moment où il pointa sa baguette sous les yeux de Matilde, Rogue intervint :

— Elle ferait mieux d'aller voir l'infirmière de l'école. Ce serait plus prudent.

Ranbbie lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

— Je maîtrise parfaitement les sortilèges de guérison, professeur Rogue. Soyez sans crainte.

Mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air craintif. Il avait plutôt l'air contrarié, comme s'il aurait préféré que Ranbbie ne s'approche pas de Matilde. Celle-ci était troublée. Assise devant Ranbbie qui lui attribuait ses soins à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle regardait Rogue du coin de l'œil et il paraissait fulminer intérieurement derrière son chaudron, les doigts crispés sur le manche de la cuillère en bois avec laquelle il remuait lentement sa potion. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir ses yeux lancer des flammèches. Pour on ne savait trop quelle raison, il semblait être en proie à une colère noire.

— Voilà, dit Ranbbie d'un ton enjoué, en effleurant la joue de Matilde du dos de ses doigts après qu'il eut terminé de soigner toutes ses blessures. Ton joli visage à retrouvé tout son éclat.

Se sentant rougir à ce contact, Matilde le remercia d'un sourire timide et repoussa délicatement ses doigts de sa joue. Un craquement sinistre retentit. Rogue, l'air à présent enragé, tremblait dans les vapeurs rougeâtres de son chaudron. Dans chacun de ses poings, il tenait une moitié de sa cuillère en bois.

— Ça va, elle va bien, annonça Ranbbie en se redressant, elle peut maintenant poursuivre sa retenue.

Et il alla se rasseoir devant la cheminée, nullement décontenancé par le comportement étrange de Rogue.

Finalement, songea Matilde, aller à l'infirmerie plutôt que de se faire soigner sur place par Ranbbie aurait eu comme avantage de ne pas se retrouver en face d'un Rogue dangereux qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment. Mais Rogue, cependant, resta tranquille. Après avoir jeté les morceaux de sa cuillère brisée contre son chaudron, il contourna la table, se dirigea vers son armoire et en ressortit une grande tasse en métal. Il revint presqu'aussitôt à sa potion pour y plonger sa tasse dans la mixture épaisse, l'emplissant jusqu'au bord puis, après avoir agité sa baguette au-dessus de la tasse comblée, il engloutit la potion d'un seul trait.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc cette potion comme effet, pour que Rogue s'en fasse tout un chaudron ? se demanda Matilde qui détourna les yeux subitement lorsque ceux de Rogue vinrent se poser sur elle.

— Miss Beauregard, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en déposant sa tasse sur la table et en reprenant les morceaux de sa cuillère en bois, puisque les fioles de verre brisé se révèlent trop dangereuses pour vous, étant donnés votre étroitesse d'esprit et votre navrante incapacité à lancer de simples sortilèges tel que le Reparo_, _ainsi que votre manque de…

— Nous y travaillons, objecta Ranbbie, interrompant le flot d'insultes que Rogue était en train de déverser sur Matilde. À tous les soirs, je l'aide à…

— Mr Hedlund, coupa Rogue froidement, je n'ai pas demandé à vous consulter.

Il le fusilla du regard et Ranbbie resta bouche bée.

— Comme je disais, reprit Rogue en se rapprochant de Matilde comme un serpent sur le point de mordre, puisque le verre est dangereux pour vous, pourquoi ne pas essayer plutôt avec le bois ?

Il jeta les morceaux de sa cuillère sur la table devant Matilde, parmi les débris de fioles et de flacons, puis lança d'un ton glacial :

— Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir pu réparer ça !

Faisant claquer sa cape noire, il fit volte-face et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Ranbbie le regarda à présent avec un rictus méprisant, digne d'une imitation parfaite de Rogue lui-même. Matilde était sûre que, lorsqu'ils seront enfin seuls, dans leurs appartements de la tour Nord, Ranbbie pesterait contre Rogue avec hargne, fulminant toutes sortes d'insultes sur son horrible personne. Et elle serait là pour approuver ses médisances avec grande joie.

D'un geste exaspéré, Matilde se saisit des deux morceaux de la cuillère puis, après avoir tassé les débris de verre sur un côté de la table, elle plaça, côte à côte, les deux extrémités des morceaux devant elle. Elle leva sa baguette.

— Reparo !

Les morceaux de bois restèrent immobiles. Elle relança de nouveau la formule. Toujours rien. Contrainte à bien devoir y parvenir, sous peine de devoir passer la nuit là, Matilde refit la même manœuvre plusieurs fois, sous l'œil moqueur de Rogue. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à un résultat. Le cœur de Matilde avait bondi dans sa poitrine lorsque les deux morceaux, après d'innombrables essais, s'étaient rejoints à leur extrémité pour un moment, puis s'étaient décollés instantanément. Du moins, cela prouvait qu'il y avait de l'espoir…

Ranbbie lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il remua les lèvres et prononça silencieusement le mot : « volonté ». Non mais vraiment ! Croyait-il réellement qu'elle n'avait aucune volonté à réparer cette fichue cuillère pour enfin sortir de là au plus vite ?

Les vapeurs amarante s'étaient dissipées depuis quelques minutes. Rogue était en train de remplir une multitude de fioles de sa potion épaisse et rougeâtre qui avait cessé de fumer dans son chaudron. Il paraissait s'être calmé.

Brandissant sa baguette pour l'énième fois, Matilde savait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Simplement parce qu'elle avait failli y parvenir lors de son dernier essai et que maintenant, elle ressentait que sa détermination avait momentanément décuplé.

— _Reparo !_ lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Des étincelles argentées jaillirent alors du bout de sa baguette et vinrent frapper les deux morceaux de la cuillère en bois qui se rattachèrent aussitôt. Au même moment, une sensation de rafraîchissement, comme si elle venait de boire un grand verre d'eau froide, se répandit furtivement dans sa poitrine. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle retenait son souffle, les yeux fixés sur la cuillère, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne se casse pas de nouveau. Ce fut seulement après quelques secondes, constatant que la cuillère restait bien intacte, que Matilde étouffa enfin une exclamation de réjouissance, sous le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci avait interrompu son activité, le visage froid et impassible.

Ranbbie se leva.

— Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons partir maintenant, dit-il en s'étirant les bras d'un air satisfait.

Rogue le regarda avec mépris, mais ne fit pas un geste lorsque Matilde rangea sa baguette magique sous sa ceinture et suivit Ranbbie vers la sortie.

— Tu as été magnifique ! s'exclama Ranbbie d'un ton jovial alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin vers la tour Nord. Tu as merveilleusement réussi à lancer le sortilège !

— Oui mais Rogue est vraiment un sale type acariâtre ! maugréa Matilde d'un air blasé.

Ranbbie éclata de rire.

— Rogue a toujours été comme ça ! Je me rappelle lorsque j'étais moi-même élève à Poudlard…

Son regard se perdit au loin pour un moment, s'obscurcissant. Sûrement qu'il était en train de se remémorer ses pires moments passés avec Rogue lors de ses cours de potions du temps qu'il était encore étudiant.

— Il ne devait pas être aussi exécrable avec vous qu'avec moi, assura Matilde d'un ton amer. C'était vraiment odieux de sa part de m'avoir ridiculisée avec ce sort.

— Moi je trouve que c'était une idée géniale, au contraire, objecta Ranbbie avec grand sérieux. Grâce à lui, tu maîtrises maintenant le sortilège Reparo.

— J'y serais parvenue sans lui, répliqua Matilde, courroucée qu'il prenne soudain le parti de Rogue.

— Je n'en doute pas, dit Ranbbie d'un ton détaché lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir plus étroit. Mais avoue-le donc, ta retenue aurait pu être pire. Rogue a toujours eu l'habitude ne nous faire faire du travail ennuyeux, inutile et difficile. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu ton temps lors de ta retenue. Tu maîtrises maintenant un sort ! répéta-t-il d'un air enjoué mais Matilde resta renfrognée.

— J'aurais passé tout ce temps-là dans ma chambre et j'aurais eu le même résultat. Vous avez remarqué comment il nous regardait ?

— Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, il était frustré de te voir réussir ton sortilège en moins d'une demi-heure. Tu détiens peut-être le record de la plus courte retenue jamais passée avec Rogue !

— Non, rectifia Matilde. Je veux dire… Pendant que vous soigniez mes blessures, Rogue semblait en désaccord total avec le fait que... Enfin... J'ai vraiment cru qu'à un moment donné il allait venir vous arracher la tête…

Ranbbie pouffa de rire.

— Rogue semble _toujours _sur le point d'arracher des têtes.

— Je sais, mais là, c'était… bizarre… il… il fulminait… Je suis sûre qu'il a cassé sa cuillère sous l'intensité de sa colère…

Ranbbie haussa les épaules.

— Il n'a tout simplement pas dû aimer la façon dont je t'ai effleuré la joue, railla-t-il alors en lui envoyant l'un de ses sourires qui lui révélaient toujours un charme troublant.

Matilde ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la referma aussitôt, déconcertée. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer de nouveau. C'était absurde. Rogue la détestait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas éprouver de la jalousie envers Ranbbie. S'il s'était montré aussi menaçant lors de sa retenue, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté que Ranbbie soit présent, veillant à ce que tout soit pour le mieux. Rogue aimait lorsque Matilde souffrait et il aurait incontestablement été ravi qu'elle soit contrainte à poursuivre sa retenue dans la douleur, le visage en sang. N'avait-il pas, lors de sa précédente retenue, essayé de la retenir alors qu'elle avait été gravement blessée à la tête, au bord de l'évanouissement ? Franchement, il était ridicule, improbable et complètement incohérent que Rogue soit amoureux d'elle. Ranbbie se moquait d'elle, comme d'habitude…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, chuchota Ranbbie en contemplant Matilde avec délice, et je tiens à te le redire encore : tu es vraiment jolie lorsque tu rougis ainsi.

Matilde détourna les yeux d'un air irrité. Elle détestait quand Ranbbie jouait au séducteur effrontément agaçant.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel on n'entendait que les bruits de leurs pas lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier menant à leurs appartements.

— D'accord, je m'excuse, soupira Ranbbie. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… À l'avenir, je te promets que je ferai de gros efforts pour ne pas succomber encore une fois sous ton charme.

Non mais vraiment ! s'offusqua Matilde. S'il trouvait sa façon de rougir charmante, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute ! À quoi jouait-il ? On aurait dit qu'il cherchait constamment à l'amadouer dans un but qu'elle ignorait. Il ne voulait quand même pas coucher avec elle ? Il risquerait de se faire sévèrement corriger par le ministère s'il manquait considérablement à son devoir professionnel. De plus, elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle n'était même pas majeure !

Dès qu'elle entra dans ses appartements, après avoir manifesté ostensiblement son mécontentement envers Ranbbie en lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pu, elle hâta le pas directement vers sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle ne sortit que pour prendre ses repas. Le reste du temps, elle se confina dans sa chambre à feuilleter distraitement les livres à la reliure vert et or venant de l'étagère du salon, pratiqua quelques sorts à la baguette et surtout, s'efforça de faire apparaître en vain tous les objets qu'elle faisait disparaître dans ses volutes de fumée noire.

**La suite demain ! :)**


	30. Des trolls dans le château

**Partants pour un peu d'action ? :)  
><strong>

**Merci à Charlotte Marmotte et Missfanficdu57 pour m'avoir encouragée grandement pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Je suis repartie sur un ''boost'' là ! Super ''full' motivée !**

**(Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)**

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

****(Merci à Persis :)  
><strong>**

**Chapitre 30  
>Des trolls dans le château<strong>

Noël approchait. Il ne restait que trois jours avant le bal et Matilde avait appris — d'ailleurs, elle s'y était un peu attendue — qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'y rendre. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait notamment expliqué que bon nombre d'élèves se montreraient encore trop apeurés pour qu'elle vienne ainsi s'exhiber au beau milieu d'un attroupement. Elle risquerait de déclencher un tohu-bohu des plus conséquents. N'empêche, elle n'avait jamais eu véritablement envie d'y aller de toute façon. Que plein d'élèves la méprisent ou la pointent du doigt en lui jetant des remarques sarcastiques lors de cette soirée festive ne la ravissait pas. De plus, cela réglait son problème de cavalier.

Matilde soupira. Elle était assise au bord de la fenêtre du salon et regardait la neige tournoyer légèrement et joyeusement devant elle alors qu'elle se sentait d'humeur lourde et morne. Les jours se succédaient dans une lenteur proche de l'indécence. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'instant où elle pourrait enfin quitter Poudlard, retourner chez elle pour les vacances de Noël et revoir ses parents qui se feraient certainement une joie de l'accueillir. Là-bas, elle serait de nouveau considérée comme une humaine dotée de sentiments et non pas comme un monstre sanguinaire qu'il fallait garder constamment enfermé pour ne pas risquer qu'il finisse par tuer quelqu'un.

— Tu devrais pratiquer tes sortilèges au lieu de déprimer comme ça, seule dans ton coin, suggéra Ranbbie en trempant sa plume dans son encrier avant de se remettre à ses parchemins, assis derrière son bureau.

Matilde soupira de plus belle. Elle n'avait fait que ça : pratiquer ses sortilèges. À chaque matin, entre chaque cours, pendant chaque soir, Ranbbie l'avait forcée à s'entraîner à lancer ses sorts sans relâche. Dans un emportement exaspéré, elle l'aurait volontiers transformé en bouillie fumante si elle n'avait pas dû faire de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de déverser ses flammes noires sur son admirable visage railleur alors qu'il l'observait par-dessus ses parchemins, s'assurant qu'elle continuait à demeurer active à ses devoirs.

— Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Matilde, sans détacher son regard du stade de Quidditch quasiment enseveli sous la neige. De toute façon, je maîtrise assez bien mes sortilèges à présent.

Et c'était vrai. Après toutes ces journées d'acharnements constants, elle réussissait maintenant, presqu'à tous les coups, le sortilège Reparo, Evanesco, Alohomora, Lumos, Aguamenti (celui qu'elle avait le plus de difficulté à réussir), puis le Wingardium Leviosa. À chaque fois qu'elle réalisait un sort, la même sensation de rafraîchissement au niveau de sa poitrine se faisait sentir et c'était grâce à cette sensation étrange qu'elle savait si le sortilège de lévitation provenait de sa baguette et non pas de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Néanmoins, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle était certaine que cela faisait partie du processus d'exécution des sortilèges.

— Pas le sortilège _Finite Incantatem_, fit remarquer Ranbbie. Tu pourrais peut-être t'entraîner un peu sur ce sortilège avant d'aller en cours avec le professeur Flitwick, cette après-midi.

— Je pourrais aussi rester tranquille, assise là, à regarder la neige tomber, répliqua Matilde d'un ton irrité. J'ai appris assez de sorts pour cette semaine !

— Tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, Matilde, répliqua Ranbbie avec réprobation. Ton comportement irascible envers moi devient très déplacé.

Matilde le regarda sombrement.

— Désolée, dit-elle à contrecœur avant de reporter son attention à travers la fenêtre.

Dehors, au loin, deux gros oiseaux noirs, bizarres, ressemblant à de grands chevaux ailés, décrivaient des cercles au-dessus de la cime des arbres enneigés.

— Ce sont des dragons ? demanda machinalement Matilde en plissant les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer leur forme à travers la neige tournoyante.

— Quoi ? dit Ranbbie, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Là-bas, dit-elle en pointant la forêt dépourvue de feuilles au travers la vitre. Ce sont des dragons ?

Alarmé, Ranbbie se leva d'un bond et vint rejoindre Matilde à la fenêtre.

— Je ne vois rien, dit-il en scrutant le paysage d'un blanc éclatant.

— Mais là, voyons, s'impatienta Matilde qui ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-il ne pas discerner deux évidents dragons noirs d'une neige aussi blanche.

— Je ne vois rien du tout. Tu as dû avoir mangé trop de morceaux de tarte à la mélasse tout à l'heure, railla-t-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

— Mais enfin, Ranbbie ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?

Ranbbie la regarda alors avec un sourire ému, complètement hors de propos.

— C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, dit-il sur un ton affectueux. Avec un peu de chance, tu finiras aussi par me tutoyer un jour.

— Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, lança Matilde avec un hochement de tête amer.

Les dragons avaient disparu et les flocons continuaient de tomber allègrement en tournoyant légèrement sur eux-mêmes. Ranbbie, l'air indifférent, avait remis le nez dans ses parchemins.

— Ils sont partis, annonça Matilde. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas une menace pour Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en espérant provoquer un peu d'inquiétude chez Ranbbie.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle.

— Ils étaient comment, tes dragons ? interrogea-t-il enfin, cependant d'un ton détaché.

— Noirs, gros... Ils ressemblaient plutôt à de grands cheveux ailés…

— Ah, comprit aussitôt Ranbbie en trempant de nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier. Mes condoléances.

Matilde se trouva déconcertée et à la fois exaspérée par ses mots complètement insensés.

— Pourquoi « mes condoléances » ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Ranbbie lui sourit tristement, sa plume suspendue au-dessus du parchemin.

— C'était un proche ? murmura-t-il.

— Quoi un proche ?

— La personne que tu as vue mourir ?

Matilde étouffa une exclamation sidérée. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait vu mourir quelqu'un ? C'était absurde ! Il n'aurait pas pu savoir que sa tante s'était éteinte à son chevet quelques années auparavant. Elle avait demandé à voir toute sa famille avant de mourir et Matilde n'avait que de brefs souvenirs de ce moment lugubre. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, tout au plus. Ce dont elle se souvenait surtout, c'était que sa mère avait eu beaucoup de chagrin suite à la perte de sa sœur.

— Alors ? demanda Ranbbie, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées funèbres, c'était quelqu'un de ta famille ?

— Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela a rapport avec des dragons ?

Ranbbie laissa échapper un rire amusé, posa sa plume dans son encrier, puis joignit les mains sur son bureau.

— Ce n'étaient pas des dragons, déclara-t-il, c'étaient des _Sombrals_.

— Des quoi… ?

— Des _Sombrals_, répéta-t-il calmement. Ils ne sont pas dangereux à moins d'être provoqués. Ce sont d'immenses cheveux ailés avec une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique qui ont un excellent sens de l'orientation. Ils s'avèrent très utiles pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'adresse exacte de l'endroit où ils veulent aller. Les seules personnes qui peuvent les voir sont ceux qui ont vu la mort. Ce qui explique pourquoi, moi, je ne peux pas les voir et que toi, oui, parce que tu as irréfutablement vu quelqu'un mourir. Mes condoléances, ajouta-t-il à nouveau, aimablement, avant de reprendre sa plume dans l'encrier. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me le permettre, j'aimerais bien me remettre à mes écrits.

— C'est stupide, commenta abruptement Matilde, les yeux fixés sur le paysage de neige sans vraiment le voir. C'est stupide et insensé comme toutes les autres choses absurdes et illogiques de ce monde… _magique_…

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

— Tu n'aimes pas du tout la magie, toi, constata Ranbbie avec douceur. Je l'avais remarqué dès notre première rencontre…

Il y eut un silence. L'arrêt du bruissement de plume sur le parchemin fit comprendre à Matilde que Ranbbie la fixait toujours alors qu'elle restait à observer les arbres agités par le vent, dans le lointain. Ranbbie demanda :

— Que s'est-il passé dans ton enfance pour que tu aies développé autant de répulsion envers la magie ?

Matilde tourna la tête vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua-t-elle sincèrement. J'ai toujours cru que la magie ne pouvait pas exister, que c'était idiot d'y croire…

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, répondit-elle en faisant sentir qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tout le monde, enfin, les gens normaux, apprennent très vite que la magie n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Il n'y a aucune logique dans la magie. Elle ne peut tout simplement _pas_ exister et pourtant, elle existe ! Ça me dépasse encore…

Ranbbie s'adossa sur sa chaise, un doigt pressé contre sa lèvre inférieure, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'il parla, il s'exprima lentement, les yeux étincelant.

— Se pourrait-il qu'en refusant obstinément la magie dans ta vie, tu aies contribué inconsciemment à ton état de Parguenaise ?

— Peut-être bien… admit Matilde qui venait de se souvenir que Rogue lui avait déjà mentionné quelque chose de semblable le jour où elle avait attaqué Dumbledore :

« … comme tous les autres imbéciles qui sont devenus Parguenais par bête décision de dédaigner tous ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ! », avait-il dit.

— Tu as dû éprouver une aversion excessivement profonde pour ainsi arriver à réprimer tous tes pouvoirs magiques à l'intérieur de toi…

Effectivement, elle a toujours détesté la magie et elle l'exécrait encore. Toutefois, elle se forçait à mettre cette aversion de côté pour tenter de guérir un jour de son état de Parguenaise. Les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser au courant de la semaine l'aidaient sûrement à y remédier. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle guérisse — du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle voulait sauver Dumbledore avant que ses pouvoirs de fumée noire ne se volatilisent trop tôt. C'était sa seule chance d'y arriver. Même si Rogue lui disait que la Magie Noire n'avait jamais sauvé personne, Harvey, lui, prétendait le contraire. Ne lui avait-il pas révélé un jour qu'il avait étudié soigneusement son cas de Parguenaise et avait découvert des choses intéressantes à son sujet ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait à tout prix que Matilde s'entraîne à ce genre de magie. Il savait qu'il était encore possible de conjurer le sort qui retenait Dumbledore prisonnier d'une mort inévitable, et il était hors de question de le laisser périr.

Ranbbie, toujours en position fermée, paraissait perdu dans ses réflexions. Matilde ramena les yeux à la fenêtre. Les arbres de la forêt continuaient à s'agiter vivement, mais ce n'était pas le vent qui en était la cause : une ribambelle de six géants à l'allure de gorille, d'une taille d'au moins trois mètres, une massue à la main, émergeaient des arbres d'une démarche chaloupée.

Matilde les observa avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Elle se demanda si, comme les Sombrals, ils étaient inoffensifs ou bien représentaient-ils un réel danger. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers Poudlard d'une façon menaçante, elle jugea bon de s'enquérir auprès de Ranbbie.

— Heu…, fit-elle en regardant les géants s'avancer en file dans la neige, creusant d'énormes et profondes ornières dans leur sillage. Les géants sont-ils inoffensifs aussi ?

— Les géants sont de créatures vraiment très agressives, informa nonchalamment Ranbbie qui avait déjà repris ses écrits. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver un jour en leur présence…

— Ah…, dit Matilde qui ressentait à présent un certain malaise venant lui chatouiller désagréablement les entrailles. Alors pourquoi il y en a six qui se dirigent vers Poudlard en ce moment ?

Ranbbie hoqueta d'un rire incrédule.

— Les géants vivent dans des montagnes très éloignées d'ici. C'est très improbable qu'ils viennent se balader par ici. Je te le redis, se moqua-t-il, tu as vraiment mangé trop de tartes à la mélasse…

— Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Matilde en se levant brusquement, outrée. Si vous ne me croyez pas, venez donc le constater vous-même ! Il y a vraiment six géants qui se dirigent vers Poudlard !

Sceptique, Ranbbie se leva tranquillement, contourna son bureau et vint regarder par la vitre. Son visage blêmit.

— Je te l'avais dit, lança Matilde avec vigueur, alors que les géants se rapprochèrent du château en passant sous la fenêtre, devenant ainsi hors de vue.

— Ce ne sont pas des géants, déclara Ranbbie, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude, ce sont des trolls.

— Des trolls ?

Ranbbie se précipita vers la porte, l'air tendu.

— Reste ici, ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Surtout ne sors pas d'ici !

Il sortit en trombe.

Matilde retourna à la fenêtre mais ne vit que les énormes traces dessinées dans la neige par les trolls depuis l'orée de la forêt. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que son cœur lui martelait littéralement les côtes : une profonde angoisse grandissait en elle. L'expression de panique qu'avait exprimée Ranbbie sur son visage en sortant de la pièce ne présageait rien de bon. Apparemment, ces trolls venaient effectivement attaquer l'école.

Matilde trottinait de long en large dans le salon, se tortillant les doigts, tendant l'oreille aux aguets, même si la tour était isolée du reste du château et ne permettait donc pas d'entendre ce qui pouvait survenir aux étages inférieurs. Elle attendait alors hâtivement le retour de Ranbbie pour qu'il lui dévoile enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Une voix retentit brusquement dans le silence. Matilde s'immobilisa.

— Tous les élèves sont priés de retourner immédiatement dans leur salle commune ! Je répète, tous les élèves…

C'était la voix du professeur McGonagall, amplifiée sans doute par magie, résonnant dans tout le château.

C'était maintenant devenu irréfutable ! Poudlard était réellement attaqué ! Et si ces trolls venaient à tuer tout le monde dans le château en finissant par Matilde, toute seule dans sa tour… ?

« _Matilde, calme-toi,_ se dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer. _Tout va bien aller… Ce sont des sorciers… Ils peuvent les arrêter facilement… »_

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent soudain entendre derrière la porte. Matilde ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Ranbbie revenait. Elle se rua sur la porte et, trop énervée pour attendre plus longtemps, l'ouvrit à la volée. Mais ce n'était pas Ranbbie qui s'élançait vers elle, pantelant : c'était Harvey. Le chapeau de travers sur ses cheveux en bataille, le visage luisant de sueur, il escaladait les marches quatre par quatre avec un air paniqué.

— Matilde, haleta-t-il en vacillant sur elle (celle-ci recula dans la pièce avec prudence), il y a des trolls partout ! Il… il faut venir nous aider…

— Aider ? Moi… ?

Harvey, hors d'haleine, s'appuya d'une main sur le cadrage de la porte et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

— Oui ! Toi ! Tu dois venir nous aider !

— Mais…, balbutia Matilde, terrifiée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Les trolls vont sûrement m'écraser… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour…

— Utilise tes Forces Obscures ! dit Harvey en levant son regard bleu électrique brillant vers elle, interrompant sèchement ses jérémiades. Tes pouvoirs sont largement plus puissants que les nôtres. Ne restes pas là alors que plusieurs personnes en ce moment même risquent de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Matilde se grattait vigoureusement les paumes tandis qu'elle essayait de raisonner sous l'affolement. Ranbbie lui avait ordonné de rester dans ses appartements. Mais d'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là si on avait besoin d'elle…

Harvey ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'escalier.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit-il en dévalant les marches à toute allure. Les trolls ont déjà pénétré dans le château !

Glissant sur le coin d'une marche, Matilde faillit tomber à la renverse mais Harvey la retint de justesse. Il la relâcha seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir.

Un bruit tonitruant, ressemblant à un éboulement de pierres, fit trembler le sol un instant.

— Viens, dit Harvey en sortant sa baguette magique de sous sa cape orangée.

Il s'avança dans le couloir dans la direction du bruit. Hésitante, Matilde le suivit en extirpant inutilement sa propre baguette qu'elle brandit devant elle comme si cela pouvait vraiment la protéger. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort de défense…

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur. D'autres bruits résonnèrent alentour : des pas précipités, des cris. Les personnages des portraits couraient d'une toile à l'autre, poussant des exclamations d'horreur. Matilde se laissait gagner par l'effroi. Lorsqu'un craquement sonore fit de nouveau vibrer le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire demi-tour brusquement.

— Où vas-tu ? lança Harvey alors qu'elle tournait déjà à un autre coin de mur.

Elle se précipitait à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas exactement où elle allait. Une peur panique s'emparait d'elle comme un poison qui se rependait rapidement dans toutes ses veines. Elle courait, comme une folle, le long des couloirs déserts, empruntant au hasard les voies qui s'ouvraient devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur battre avec autant de puissance à l'intérieur de ses côtes.

Un fracas terrible se répercuta en écho dans tout le château et elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir sombre. Des pas se faisaient entendre tout au bout du couloir : des pas lents et pesants — _très pesants_ — qui faisaient craquer le parquet à une distance qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Matilde. Celle-ci se figea d'horreur. Et tandis qu'une forte odeur de vase et de poisson pourri envahissait le couloir, elle songea avec désespoir que tout allait alors se terminer ainsi. C'était fini. Elle allait mourir aplatie sous la lourde massue d'un effroyable monstre alors qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir lâchement, pendant que d'autres personnes devaient pitoyablement réclamer son aide, à quelques étages inférieurs de là. Un sentiment de honte vint la submerger, comme une eau glacée, emplissant tous ses membres.

— Matilde ! s'écria soudain quelqu'un derrière elle au même moment où une silhouette massive et corpulente émergea de la pénombre, le sol s'enfonçant sous ses énormes pieds, la massue levée à la hauteur de ses larges épaules, prêt à frapper.

Pétrifiée par la vue terrifiante du troll violacé qui la fixait de ses yeux minuscules enfoncés dans sa petite tête cornue, Matilde laissa tomber sa baguette magique qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, des mains l'agrippèrent fermement et la tirèrent de force en arrière.

— Matilde ! s'étrangla Harvey qui la retournait devant lui en la secouant vigoureusement comme pour la ramener à la réalité. Il faut que tu fasses usage de tes Forces Obscures ! Tu dois te concentrer !

Matilde tremblait de tout son corps. Elle n'entendait que les grognements tonitruants de la bête qui devait indubitablement continuer d'avancer lentement derrière son dos. Les craquements incessants du parquet devenaient de plus en plus sonores.

— Écoute-moi ! hurla Harvey, affolé, ses doigts crispés autour des bras de Matilde. Concentre-toi ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver si tu te concentres ! Fais surgir ta Magie Noire ! Fais…

Ses derniers mots furent engloutis par un rugissement déchaîné. Harvey, d'un mouvement rapide, plaqua brutalement Matilde contre le mur, juste au moment où la massue s'abattait violemment à l'endroit où ils étaient, une fraction de seconde auparavant. Hurlant de terreur, Matilde se débattit jusqu'à ce que Harvey la relâche et s'élança à toute vitesse le long du couloir, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : mettre le plus de distance possible entre le troll et elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir de ses appartements. Elle aurait dû écouter Ranbbie. Tournant les coins de murs avec une rapidité colossale, sans prendre conscience de la direction qu'elle prenait, elle vint à s'arrêter net, la respiration saccadée, devant les innombrables escaliers mouvants.

Un grand bruit de démolition retentit à l'étage inférieur. Des cris d'enfants se mêlaient maintenant aux exclamations apeurées des portraits agités autour d'elle. Les entrailles de Matilde se tordirent douloureusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il fallait qu'elle agisse ! Harvey avait raison : si elle se concentrait, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Pourtant, son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre. Elle n'avait pas assez de vaillance, ni de bravoure pour affronter les trolls. Mais avant même qu'elle tente de s'exhorter à prendre son courage à deux mains, elle avait déjà commencé à descendre lentement les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée. Des bruits de massues s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Elle ferma les yeux dans une nouvelle tentative de se calmer. Elle devait absolument reprendre ses esprits. Respirant profondément, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un énorme troll était étendu sur son long, inconscient, contre les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Le mur de gauche était complètement défoncé, ainsi qu'une partie du plafond d'où tombait un nuage de poussière dense.

Matilde s'approcha du troll avec précaution, attentive au moindre mouvement qui pouvait survenir. Était-il mort ?

Au loin, les cris d'horreur retentirent de nouveau, plus effroyablement, plus près. Aussitôt, elle contourna le troll et se précipita le long du couloir. Dès qu'elle tourna l'angle du mur au bout, en freinant dans un glissement de chaussures, un spectacle horrible lui sauta aux yeux : un gigantesque troll suspendait un garçon par la cheville au-dessus de cinq autres élèves de première année, adossés contre le mur, serrés les uns contre les autres. L'air terrifié, ils regardaient leur camarde qui semblait être sur le point de se faire dévorer vivant.

Puis, contre la lourde massue de la bête, projetée mystérieusement à quelques mètres de son possesseur, Matilde aperçu avec effroi une silhouette dotée de motifs écossais qui gisait redoutablement sur le sol.

**Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre un peu abrupte mais... la suite demain sans fautes ! :)**


	31. Les flammes noires

**Merci à toi 06Caprica pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! :)  
><strong>

**Et merci toujours à tous ceux qui m'ont encore laissé leur petit mot motivant ! (...que je lis toujours au moins une dizaine de fois tant je suis heureuse d'en recevoir ! ) :P  
><strong>

**Voici la suite ! :)  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 31  
>Les flammes noires<strong>

— _Aaaargh ! À l'aide !_

Le garçon se débattait au bout des énormes doigts du troll qui le fixait d'un air féroce mêlé de curiosité malsaine. Sans réfléchir, malgré la panique qui continuait à lui serrer douloureusement la poitrine, Matilde allongea la main vers le monstre et se força à rassembler toute sa concentration, ses forces, sa volonté.

Avec une profonde satisfaction, le résultat fut immédiat : elle vit le troll tressaillir et laisser tomber le garçon qui vint s'écraser par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons, avec un bruit mat. Le monstre recula vers le mur, ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre proéminent et une expression abasourdie apparut sur son visage violacé. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer à l'intérieur de lui, tout comme les six élèves qui observaient la scène d'un air hébété, à la fois fasciné, tandis que Matilde continuait d'envoyer toute sa puissance sur le troll, décidée à le réduire au néant.

Brusquement, le couloir tout en entier se mit à trembler. Matilde se souvint que le même phénomène s'était produit un jour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ces tremblements signifiaient peut-être que ses pouvoirs atteignaient en ce moment leur puissance maximale ?

Le troll s'agitait présentement contre le mur en ponctuant son affolement de grognements surpris. D'horribles plaques noires lui surgissaient de partout, recouvrant la totalité de son corps. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis du groupe d'élèves, la bête finit par prendre feu. D'affreuses flammes noires, qui émanèrent d'opaques volutes de fumée sombre, léchèrent voracement la silhouette corpulente du troll, jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe un dernier rugissement et qu'il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol. Sa carcasse se désagrégea subitement en cendre et disparut en poussière.

Aussitôt, les murs cessèrent de trembler.

— Nous sommes sauvés ! s'exclama un élève d'un air réjoui.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Matilde qui, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où le troll s'était évanoui, prenait horriblement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle avait tué… Certes, cela n'avait été qu'un troll malveillant sur le point d'étrangler un enfant, mais n'empêche, elle avait véritablement fini par tuer quelqu'un…

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond, elle ne fit pas attention aux nombreuses mains qui vinrent l'entourer, la saisir, la tirer, l'étreindre. Tous ces cris qui l'acclamaient, la gratifiant de les avoir sauvés de l'effroyable troll, ne s'élevaient que sous forme de bourdonnement nébuleux à ses oreilles.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Le professeur Chourave, son chapeau rapiécé en équilibre précaire sur sa tête, suivie du minuscule professeur Flitwick, fit irruption dans le couloir. Tous deux paraissaient essoufflés, la baguette brandie, les cheveux en bataille. Chourave ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle vit les six élèves qui entouraient Matilde.

— Mais que faites-vous hors de votre salle commune ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, partagée entre l'indignation et l'angoisse. Vous n'êtes pas censés errer dans les couloirs alors que des trolls…

Un chahut éclata alors, interrompant brusquement le professeur Chourave. Chacun voulait raconter à sa manière comment la Parguenaise avait vaincu le troll sans baguette magique. Et tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers les professeurs qui les écoutaient d'un air incrédule, le sol se remit à vibrer : un autre troll venait les rejoindre, faisant racler bruyamment sa massue derrière lui, imposant déjà son odeur nauséabonde de vase et de poisson pourri dans tout le couloir.

Tous se turent instantanément. Une expression d'horreur passa dans les yeux des élèves. Le professeur Chourave, pour sa part, sembla s'agripper à son flegme. Rassemblant les élèves autour d'elle, elle dit à Flitwick :

— Filius, je dois amener ces élèves à leur salle commune…

— Ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi, couina Flitwick d'un ton assuré. Je saurai très bien m'occuper du troll seul. Miss Beauregard, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Matilde, courez vous mettre à l'abri. Il est dangereux de rester ici !

Mais Matilde ne broncha pas. Elle venait d'apercevoir le troll surgir au bout du couloir, plus gros que les deux précédents, se diriger droit sur elle, de sa démarche pesante qui fit à nouveau craquer le sol et trembler les murs, et menacer de piétiner inéluctablement le corps inerte du professeur McGonagall si elle ne le retenait pas…

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

Elle venait de remarquer la présence du corps immobile de sa collègue sur le parquet. Le troll continuait d'avancer à la hâte, une jubilation malveillante dans le creux de ses petits yeux noirs tandis qu'il contemplait tous ces êtres humains devant lui, bientôt à la portée de son arme contondante.

Le professeur Flitwick fut le plus rapide. D'un coup de baguette, il lança de sa voix flûtée la formule : « Wingardium Leviosa ». Aussitôt, la massue glissa d'elle-même des doigts du troll et s'éleva dans les airs, tournoya lentement un moment au-dessus de la tête cornue de son propriétaire, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol, écorcha la large épaule du troll au passage, manquant sa tête de peu. La bête avait rapidement fait un bond de côté.

Flitwick échappa un juron strident et le troll reprit rapidement sa massue, indifférent à l'entaille rougeâtre qu'il avait présentement sur le haut de son bras violacé, et s'élança, l'air furieux, avec un grognement tonitruant qui fit reculer le professeur Chourave en entraînant les six élèves terrifiés avec elle dans un geste protecteur.

Ce fut seulement au moment où le troll fut sur le point d'abattre son poids d'au moins une tonne sur le corps inanimé du professeur McGonagall, et que des cris d'affolement et d'horreur s'élevèrent de l'assistance autour, que Matilde se résolut enfin à intervenir. Balançant le bras avec vigueur, elle fit déplacer le professeur McGonagall contre le mur d'une manière plus brutale qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, l'extrayant de justesse de dessous l'énorme pied du monstre qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, n'ayant que de yeux pour l'attroupement bien vivant devant lui. Puis, sentant que tout le monde retenait son souffle devant la scène, avec un pincement au cœur de devoir reconstituer un nouveau meurtre, Matilde lui envoya le même sort qui avait cruellement supprimé l'un de ses confrères. Le troll s'immobilisa alors et des plaques noires surgissaient déjà sur la surface de tout son corps.

— Regardez ! s'écria un garçon derrière elle, elle va refaire le coup des flammes noires !

Le couloir en entier se remit à trembler violemment. Des étranglements de stupeur de la part des professeurs retentirent. Le monstre, dans un grognement d'incompréhension, se mit à fumer à l'extrémité de ses membres et de ses oreilles. Il y eut un bruit d'impétueuse bourrasque puis les flammes noires jaillirent à nouveau et enrobèrent la silhouette entière de la créature agitée par la panique.

Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, des mains agrippèrent Matilde avec la force d'une tenaille et la projetèrent durement sur le sol, face contre terre, avant d'être retournée brutalement sur le dos. Ce fut alors qu'elle vit un Rogue livide de rage, son visage furieux effrayant à deux pouces du sien alors qu'il la plaquait fermement sur le parquet.

— Tuer des trolls vous amuse, peut-être ?

Matilde fut si foudroyée par le comportement incompréhensible de Rogue qu'elle ne put émettre aucun son. Elle se contenta alors de le regarder avec une confusion des plus franches.

— Severus, dit la voix du professeur Chourave. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Apparemment, comme Matilde, personne ne comprenait le geste inexpliqué de Rogue. Le couloir avait cessé de trembler depuis déjà quelques secondes et on n'entendait que le tumulte des protestations indignées venant des élèves. Rogue respirait bruyamment. Il continuait de fixer Matilde, indifférent aux agitations autour de lui, une expression de colère noire incrustée dans chaque ride de son visage.

— Alors, dit-il en lui serrant les bras si fort que Matilde sentait ses mains s'engourdir. _Alors…_ Vous avez passé un merveilleux moment, Miss Beauregard ?

— Je… Je ne comprends pas… balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se libérer vainement de l'étreinte écrasante de Rogue.

— Severus, lâchez-la !

Avec un profond soulagement, Matilde reconnut la voix impérative du professeur McGonagall. Rogue ne put alors ignorer plus longtemps l'indignation qui s'intensifiait au-dessus de lui. Contraint à relâcher sa proie, après avoir pris soin de bien fusiller Matilde du regard, il se redressa.

Lentement, Matilde se releva à son tour, les jambes flageolantes. Une légère sensation au creux de sa poitrine, semblable à un feu emprisonné entre ses côtes, brûlait doucement les parois de sa cage thoracique — sans doute dû au choc causé par l'agression de Rogue, pensa-t-elle.

Le troll avait fini par disparaître sans laisser de trace de cendre, son arme massive laissée à l'endroit précis où il s'était consumé, à quelque pas de l'autre massue.

— Vous allez bien ?

Le professeur McGonagall était debout au côté de Matilde. Son chignon était à moitié défait et sa robe aux motifs écossais était partiellement fripée. Elle regardait Rogue avec un air réprobateur tandis que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick faisaient de même que les élèves : observer silencieusement tour à tour McGonagall ainsi que Rogue avec une expression d'ahurissement totale sur le visage.

— Oui, je vais bien, répondit timidement Matilde, malgré l'étrange sensation de brûlure qui persistait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Rogue ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs, les lèvres pincées.

Des pas précipités précédèrent l'arrivée soudaine de Ranbbie. Sa baguette brandie, ses cheveux blonds collant à ses tempes en sueur, la respiration saccadée, il affichait un air alarmé lorsqu'il s'avança vers la petite foule d'élèves et de professeurs au milieu du couloir.

— Tout va bien, ici ? J'ai senti le sol vibrer juste après la neutralisation d'un troll trouvé à l'étage. J'ai cru que…

Il s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Matilde. Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença-t-il mais le reste de sa phrase fut brutalement étranglé.

La main de Rogue venait de s'agripper sauvagement à son cou et l'obligeait de force à reculer contre le mur. Tout le monde étouffa des cris de scandale.

— _Vous étiez supposé la surveiller vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre !_ fulmina Rogue en serrant les doigts sur Ranbbie qui prenait déjà des teintes bleuâtres.

— Severus ! intervint le professeur McGonagall qui se rua sur lui en tirant vigoureusement sur sa manche pour l'inciter à le relâcher. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?

Puis, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Rogue s'écarta de Ranbbie.

— Comment avez-vous osé la laisser seule ? ajouta-t-il sans détourner ses yeux noirs flamboyants de colère de ceux de Ranbbie.

Celui-ci frotta sa gorge endolorie.

— Je… je lui avais ordonné de ne pas quitter ses appartements… balbutia-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Ça suffit ! gronda sèchement le professeur McGonagall, courroucée. Mais comment diable pouvez-vous adopter un tel comportement déplacé en la présence d'élèves ?

Bouche bée, les six élèves de première année observaient la scène avec stupeur, entassés aux côtés des professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Ces derniers regardèrent Rogue avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'indignation.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé puis…

— J'ai manqué quelque chose ? retentit une voix enjouée, étrangement poussée à la comédie.

Personne n'avait remarqué la venue inopinée du professeur Harvey jusqu'alors. Avec son chapeau ridicule enfoncé sur ses cheveux blond filasse et sa cape orangée virevoltant derrière lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, la mine réjouie, il souriait de son habituel sourire carnassier qui lui découvrait ses étincelantes dents pointues.

— J'ai à vous parler, s'empressa de répliquer froidement Rogue à brûle-pourpoint, avant de hâter le pas vers lui.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Ranbbie qui était toujours adossé sur le mur en train de se masser le cou, l'air penaud.

— Reconduisez Miss Beauregard à ses appartements, voulez-vous, dit-elle d'un ton strict. J'irai vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

S'exécutant instantanément, Ranbbie fit signe à Matilde de le suivre. Celle-ci eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Rogue entraîner Harvey, probablement vers son bureau dans les cachots, avant de s'engager dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Elle était plutôt soulagée d'enfin pouvoir quitter le regard furieux de Rogue et, par la même occasion, d'échapper à l'horrible odeur des trolls.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de leurs appartements, Ranbbie referma la porte avec véhémence, ce qui fit sursauter Matilde.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir d'ici alors que je t'avais très clairement ordonné de _rester_ ! s'écria-t-il, emporté soudain par une fureur noire.

Mal à l'aise, Matilde recula vers l'un des fauteuils en cuir vermillon. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ranbbie dans un tel état. Il avait le teint rouge, la mâchoire contractée et ses yeux crachaient des éclairs alarmants.

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_ répéta-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, les poings crispés convulsivement.

— C'est le professeur Harvey qui est venu me chercher, avoua-t-elle précipitamment en reculant de plus belle vers le fauteuil, apeurée qu'il ne lève la main sur elle. Il… il m'a dit que je devais venir aider à combattre les trolls et c'est ce que j'ai fait...

Ranbbie parut soudain interdit. Ses traits avaient passé rapidement de la colère à l'embarras.

— Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, ajouta Matilde qui se tortillait à nouveau les doigts.

Ranbbie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. D'un air incrédule, il hoqueta un rire nerveux puis, après un court silence, il demanda à voix basse :

— Et tu as réussi à détruire des trolls ?

Matilde hocha la tête.

— Oui. Deux…

Ranbbie blêmit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste troublé, puis se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? marmonna Matilde, inquiète.

Ranbbie garda le silence encore un peu puis s'immobilisa devant elle.

— Par hasard, ressentirais-tu quelque chose de bizarre à l'intérieur de toi ? demanda-t-il gravement. Quelque chose d'anormale ?

Matilde songea aussitôt à l'étrange sensation de légère brûlure qu'elle avait sentie tout de suite après que Rogue se soit rué sur elle. Mais à présent, elle avait l'impression de ne renfermer en elle plus que l'ombre d'une flamme.

— Je crois bien avoir ressenti un peu quelque chose au niveau de ma poitrine tout à l'heure, mais rien de grave, admit-elle d'une voix réticente.

Puis à la vue de Ranbbie qui devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je ne la ressens presque plus !

Ranbbie fut sur le point de répliquer mais, au même moment, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Il se retourna vivement. Le professeur McGonagall entrait tranquillement dans la pièce. Elle avait remis un peu d'ordre dans son chignon, bien que sa robe fût encore fripée par endroit.

— Je suis désolée concernant les agissements déplacés du professeur Rogue, Miss Beauregard, dit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. C'est parce qu'il se fait du souci pour vous. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer…

Rogue se faire du souci pour elle ? Autant dire que les trolls étaient de parfaits animaux de compagnie, songea Matilde avec dédain. S'il le pouvait, Rogue la martyriserait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle en était certaine !

— Asseyez-vous, dit McGonagall en désignant les fauteuils vermillon et en s'invitant elle-même à prendre place dans l'un d'eux.

Ranbbie ne bougeait pas. L'air absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait le visage renfrogné. Matilde alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du professeur McGonagall, en rongeant ses ongles avec appréhension. Elle redoutait le moment où elle allait se remettre à vociférer contre elle, lui disant, comme Ranbbie, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir de ses appartements. Mais elle se détendit lorsque McGonagall se mit à parler posément, d'une voix douce, contrastante à son ton coutumier :

— On vient de me raconter en détails les événements désastreux dont vous venez de faire preuve de bravoure…

Elle marqua aussitôt une pause et Matilde vit avec stupeur une larme miroiter au coin de son œil.

— Vous venez de me sauver la vie, Miss Beauregard, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Et je tiens à vous témoigner toute ma gratitude envers…

— Pardon ? interrompit abruptement Ranbbie. Matilde a fait quoi ?

— Elle m'a sauvé la vie, répéta le professeur McGonagall en reprenant brusquement son ton sec.

Elle s'essuya furtivement les yeux et se retourna vers lui.

— Si vous voulez bien, Mr. Hedlund, à bien y penser, il serait préférable de me laisser seule un moment avec Miss Beauregard.

Son ton catégorique ne lui donna pas le choix de quitter la pièce. Après un regard offensé vers elle et Matilde, Ranbbie sortit de ses appartements sans rouspéter.

— Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir accouru vers les trolls ? demanda Matilde, dès que la porte fut refermée sur Ranbbie.

McGonagall expira bruyamment avant de répliquer d'un air grave.

— Non. Puisque vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Mais si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, j'aurais probablement été très mécontente.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Bon sang, Miss Beauregard, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'un ton irrité qui fit sursauter Matilde, êtes-vous totalement dépourvue de logique ? Si Mr. Hedlund s'est engagé à ta surveillance constante, c'était justement pour vous empêcher de faire usage de vos Pouvoirs Fortifiés.

— Mais…

— Je croyais que le professeur Rogue vous avait tenue informée du danger de cette magie obscure…

— Quel danger ? demanda précipitamment Matilde, confuse.

Le professeur McGonagall la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

— Mais comment pouvez-vous ne pas être au courant ? interrogea-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Rogue m'a interdit de pratiquer mes Pouvoirs de Parguenais mais ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque danger concernant cette magie, répliqua Matilde sur la défensive.

— Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes jamais rendue compte que c'est de cette magie en particulier qu'on tente de vous protéger ? Que c'est justement par ces Pouvoirs Intensifiés que votre statut de Parguenaise vous tient prisonnière ?

— Je ne comprends pas… risqua Matilde d'une petite voix.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Miss Beauregard ! Maintenant que vous avez détruit ces trolls de rivières, de graves et d'inévitables conséquences surviendront ! Vous ne resterez pas sans séquelles, c'est certain ! Un autre emportement de ce genre et vous risquez de mourir alors que nous faisons tout notre possible pour parvenir à satisfaire les dernières volontés de Dumbledore !

— _Non !_ s'étrangla Matilde, horrifiée. Vous ne l'avez quand même pas laissé mourir ?

Le regard insondable, le professeur McGonagall répondit :

— Il est toujours maintenu en vie à Ste Mangouste… Mais plus pour longtemps…

— Je peux le sauver, assura Matilde, les mains tremblantes. Le professeur Harvey me la certi…

— J'ai moi-même cru aux paroles d'espoirs que le professeur Harvey avait réussi à me faire avaler la semaine dernière, répliqua McGonagall avec une certaine affliction dans la voix. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue m'a vite remise sur…

Elle s'interrompit. Matilde s'était levée d'un bond. Puis, sans trop être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait présentement, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, elle se lança :

— Rogue, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ne veut pas que Dumbledore soit rétabli ! Il veut m'empêcher à tout prix d'arriver à le sauver ! Il prétend peut-être que Harvey a eu tort de penser que j'en sois capable mais moi, je suis convaincue qu'avec la pratique, j'arriverais sans problèmes à faire réapparaître les entrailles que j'ai réduites involontairement en cendre dans le ventre de Dumbledore ! Et je ne crois pas que ma magie obscure puisse être néfaste, poursuivit-elle avec conviction. Pour votre information, professeur, j'en fais usage à tous les soirs et jamais elle ne m'a causé de dommage. Je vous ai sauvé la vie grâce à ces pouvoirs. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas sauver aussi celle de Dumbledore ?

Le professeur McGonagall l'avait écoutée sans broncher. Puis, à la grande surprise de Matilde, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— Bien sûr, je comprends… c'est parfaitement compréhensible… dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, puis se leva et alla étouffer ses sanglots dans un coin du salon. Matilde se trouva nettement interloquée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une minute qu'elle aurait pu la faire pleurer de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas espéré cette réaction inopinée. Dans le silence ponctué des reniflements du professeur McGonagall, elle se demanda si elle devait aller la consoler ou pas.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Après un temps qui avait semblé vouloir s'éterniser, le professeur McGonagall se retourna enfin vers elle. Ses yeux gonflés et rougis lui donnait un air qui ne lui était pas du tout naturel.

— Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

— À présent, reprit-elle de son ton coutumier, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Miss Beauregard, je dois maintenant aller m'entretenir avec le professeur Harvey...

Et elle sortit.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre... ?**


	32. Le feu dans la poitrine

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'avoir le temps d'en écrire une mais parfois, un simple ''j'aime toujours'' suffit pour me rendre heureuse ! Je suis super motivée encore, vous m'avez gâtée avec vos compliments ! :) **

**J'aime ça, plusieurs mêmes questions refont surface dans vos commentaires : mais que cache Harvey ? Et Rogue ? Et c'est quoi cette sensation bizarre que Matilde ressent à intérieur de sa poitrine ? Vous l'avez indubitablement remarqué : j'adore créer des mystères ! ^^  
><strong>

**Allons voir un peu si Matilde se pose les mêmes questions que vous... :P  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 32  
>Le feu dans la poitrine<strong>

L'après-midi fut dispensé de cours, le temps de remettre le château en ordre, de réparer les nombreux dégâts causés par les trolls. Ranbbie avait vite rejoint Matilde dans leur tour Nord et l'avait bombardée de nouveaux reproches. Il lui avait notamment affirmé qu'elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir été tuée soit par un troll, soit par ses propres Pouvoirs Maléfiques et qu'à partir de maintenant, il décuplera sa vigilance pour ne pas qu'un tel incident revienne à se répéter. Bref, ce fut un quart d'heure des plus pénibles. Et comme pour couronner le tout, Rogue était venu faire son apparition soudaine dans leurs appartements pour remettre à Matilde sa baguette magique qu'elle avait laissée tomber par inadvertance face à sa première rencontre avec un troll. Elle avait cru qu'il se ruerait sur elle comme il semblait avoir pris l'habitude de le faire à la moindre occasion ces temps derniers mais sous la surveillance de Ranbbie, il s'était contenté de lui tendre la baguette en la dévisagent avec mépris.

—Ne vous en séparez plus jamais, lui avait-il dit avec son indéniable malveillance incrustée dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

Puis après quelques menaces adressées à Ranbbie lui mentionnant clairement que s'il laissait encore Matilde seule ne serait-ce qu'un court instant de plus il allait le lui faire regretter amèrement, il sortit.

Matilde passa le reste de la journée assise sur le canapé, renfrognée, ses doigts se tortillant sur sa baguette qu'elle tenait depuis que Rogue la lui avait redonnée, observant nonchalamment Ranbbie qui écrivait depuis ce qui semblait des heures sur ses parchemins, sa plume émettant de constants bruissements dans le silence du salon.

Elle essayait de deviner ce que le professeur McGonagall pouvait bien avoir dit à Harvey lors de son entretien avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait cru Matilde au sujet de l'aspect inoffensif de ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés, et elle était allée demander à Harvey de se remettre à son enseignement des Forces Obscures pour tenter de trouver le moyen de rescaper Dumbledore. Cependant, il était plus probable qu'elle ait tout simplement réprimandé Harvey d'avoir foutu de mauvaises idées dans la tête de Matilde…

Mais si c'était le cas, quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir Harvey pour l'avoir ainsi encouragée à utiliser ses Forces Obscures ? Pourquoi voudrait-il la pousser dans cette pratique noire ? Voulait-il qu'elle succombe sous la force de ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Matilde était persuadée qu'il avait dit la vérité concernant ses recherches sur son cas de Parguenaise. Il savait des choses que les autres ignoraient ; qu'elle-même ignorait d'ailleurs… Pourquoi donc ne lui avait-il pas révélé ses découvertes ? Matilde sentit alors son cœur faire un bond. À bien y penser, c'était peut-être une feinte… Rien ne prouvait qu'il sache véritablement ces choses. C'était peut-être une tromperie pour la déjouer… Mais l'une de ses premières questions revint vite à la surface : pourquoi voudrait-il qu'elle meure ? Pour le simple plaisir et la curiosité de la voir mourir ? C'était insensé !

—Est-ce que ça va ?

Ranbbie venait de remarquer les agitations angoissées de Matilde sur le canapé. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa baguette magique, et elle fixait la plume de Ranbbie avec anxiété.

—Oui, ça va, répondit-elle en s'apercevant que son feu intérieur s'était brusquement réveillé, crépitant faiblement dans sa poitrine.

Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa gorge. Aussitôt, de nouvelles questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : ce pourrait-il que ce soit un signe que ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais prenaient véritablement le dessus ? Allait-elle réellement mourir ? Se forçant à chasser rapidement ces pensées lugubres de sa tête, elle parvint à se convaincre que cette sensation de brûlure était simplement due à un éreintement. Cette journée de trolls avait été dure. Elle devait prendre du repos.

Sous le regard inquiet de Ranbbie, Matilde consulta sa montre et se leva.

—Il est tard, annonça-t-elle, je vais me coucher.

—Déjà ? Il n'est même pas dix heures, s'étonna Ranbbie en consultant sa propre montre à son tour.

—Je suis fatiguée, souligna Matilde en étouffant un bâillement dans la paume de sa main avant de se diriger d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre.

—D'accord, je comprends, dit Ranbbie en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier. Mais tu ne pourrais pas attendre quelques minutes ? J'aimerais bien finir ces lignes…

Matilde ne put s'empêcher d'émettre quelques rires étouffés.

—En quoi cela va-t-il m'empêcher de dormir ? gloussa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

—S'il te plait, Matilde, insista Ranbbie dans un grattement de plume frénétique, ce ne sera pas long…

Avec une certaine impatience, Matilde soupira, croisa les bras et regarda Ranbbie écrire à la hâte, des tâches d'encres éclaboussant le bout de son nez. Il aurait pu lui dire tout de suite ce qu'il avait à lui dire plutôt que de la faire patienter comme une idiote devant la porte de sa chambre. Cela ne l'aurait pas empêché d'inscrire ses phrases après cela…

—Ça y est, j'ai fini, déclara Ranbbie après quelques minutes. Nous pouvons aller se coucher.

—Nous… ? répéta Matilde, déconcertée, vous parlez comme si nous allions coucher dans la même chambre…

—C'est exacte, confirma Ranbbie d'un ton désinvolte en roulant ses parchemins sans regarder Matilde qui exprima un air hébété.

—C'est une blague ou quoi ?

—Non, non, je suis très sérieux. Ce soir nous coucherons ensemble, heu…, se reprit-il aussitôt, nous _dormirons_ ensemble.

—Vous vous moquez de moi !

—Ce sont les ordres du professeur McGonagall…

—Non mais arrêtez vos conneries ! s'emporta Matilde, outrée. Comme si vous aviez reçu l'ordre de coucher avec moi…

—De _dormir_ avec toi, rectifia Ranbbie en disposant calmement ses parchemins roulés en une pyramide bien nette sur son bureau. C'est très différent. Après ce que tu as révélé au professeur McGonagall cet après-midi, plus question de te laisser seule la nuit.

—C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Matilde d'un air incrédule.

—Désolé mais je dois me soumettre aux ordres…

—C'est ça ! dit-elle d'un ton féroce. Quelle soumission ! N'allez pas me dire que vous n'y avez pas rêvé ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu Mr. Hedlund. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me toucher sinon je dépose une plainte pour « détournement de mineur » !

Il y eu un silence. Ranbbie la contemplait d'un visage impénétrable derrière son bureau alors que Matilde le fusillait du regard devant la porte de sa chambre. La sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine s'exacerba légèrement.

—Pour ton information, dit posément Ranbbie en contournant lentement son bureau, les sorciers atteignent leur majorité à l'âge de dix-sept ans, à l'encontre des Moldus qui, pour leur part…

—Ridicule ! interrompit Matilde avec vigueur. Ce n'est pas une raison pour... pour…

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge. Ranbbie s'arrêta devant elle.

—Matilde, Matilde, soupira-t-il en arborant son sourire charmeur, singulièrement agaçant en cet instant, comment peux-tu penser de telles indécences à mon égard ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Matilde renifla avec mépris.

—Figurez-vous que je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Ranbbie murmura avec sérieux :

—Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien.

Matilde afficha un air interdit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit avec Ranbbie. Elle appréhendait le pire. De plus, elle n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon de toute sa vie.

—Alors ? demanda Ranbbie aimablement. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Contrainte à ne pas devoir décliner l'ordre du professeur McGonagall sous peine de se faire réprimander durement encore une autre fois, avec un pincement au cœur, elle s'écarta de la porte.

—Merci, dit Ranbbie en se faufilant dans la chambre. Le lit est amplement grand pour nous deux, fit-il remarquer en le désignant inutilement du doigt entre les deux tables de chevets envahies de livres à la reliure vert er or.

—Ça ne peut pas vous intéresser un lit de camp ? demanda désespérément Matilde.

Ranbbie éclata de rire.

—Et toi ? Ça t'intéresserait ?

—Maintenant que vous me le proposez,…

—Ne sois pas idiote, coupa Ranbbie, je vais me changer et je reviens. Profite-en pour en faire autant.

Lorsque Matilde eut enfilé sa chemise de nuit avec précaution — elle ne voulait pas que son nouveau bouton qu'elle avait recousu à la place de l'ancien vienne encore malencontreusement s'enrouler dans une mèche de ses cheveux auburn — et qu'elle fut emmitouflée jusqu'au cou sous les couvertures épaisses et tièdes de son lit, on cogna à la porte.

—Tu peux entrer, lança-t-elle avec anxiété.

Ranbbie entra. Dans la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet, Matilde l'observa s'avancer silencieusement vers le lit en souriant de son éternel sourire séducteur. Il était vêtu d'un simple pyjama bleu qui rehaussait prodigieusement ses yeux de la même couleur.

—Tu ne perds pas de temps avant de me tutoyer, gouailla-t-il en rabattant les couvertures à côté de Matilde.

—Ce n'était pas volontaire, ronchonna-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait toujours faire des efforts pour ne pas oublier de le vouvoyer, comme si elle ne le voyait pas assez important pour lui accorder ce genre de déférence. De plus, il ne devait guère être plus vieux qu'elle : cinq ans, tout au plus. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être son petit ami… À cette pensée furtive, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et elle vit déjà venir Ranbbie…

—T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais jolie lorsque tu…

—…rougis comme ça, acheva Matilde d'un ton agacé, oui, cent fois…

Ranbbie éclata d'un rire désinvolte. Lorsqu'il s'étendit sous les couvertures au coté de Matilde, celle-ci ressentit son cœur accélérer brutalement sa cadence d'un coup. Puis un indicible frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le feu de sa poitrine se répandit dans tout son corps. Et si elle venait à succomber à ses avances ? Comme elle avait peu expérimenté le domaine de la sexualité, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine curiosité avide s'il baladait ses mains sur son côté. Elle risquait tellement d'être vulnérable si le désir charnel venait la saisir brusquement…

—Bon, alors, dit Ranbbie en ressortant sa baguette magique de quelque part sous les couvertures (Matilde se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il la pointa sur elle), je crois qu'on peut éteindre la lumière…

—Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? dit-elle sur un ton qui trahissait sa panique.

—Éteindre la lumière, répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il ne pointait pas sa baguette sur elle mais sur la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet derrière elle. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas l'éteindre tout de suite ?

—Oui… bien sûr…, bredouilla-t-elle en se sentant aussitôt stupide de s'être énervée pour rien.

D'un coup de baguette, Ranbbie éteignit enfin la lampe, et l'obscurité s'abattit sèchement dans la chambre. Un bruit sourd indiqua qu'il posa sa baguette magique sur sa table de chevet et le lit se mit à brasser un moment lorsqu'il se cala un peu plus sous les couvertures.

—Bonne nuit, dit-il.

Le silence se mêla ensuite à l'obscurité. Matilde gardait ses yeux grands ouverts en dépit du noir total. Elle avait l'impression que ce moment la stressait autant, sinon plus, que de devoir affronter des trolls. Raide sous les couvertures, elle redoutait le moment où Ranbbie tenterait son premier geste impudique. Mais il ne fit rien. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se retourna sur le côté, lui faisant dos, et il resta ainsi durant tout le temps de l'insomnie nerveuse de Matilde.

Le lendemain matin, elle crut n'avoir dormi que d'une courte durée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir que Ranbbie la contemplait d'un air suave, couché sur son flanc, la tête retenue d'une main, les couvertures repoussées au niveau de la ceinture. La regardait-il depuis longtemps dans son sommeil ?

—Bien dormi ? susurra-t-il.

Troublée par sa façon de l'observer, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore une fois et détourna aussitôt la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il lui balance nouvellement sa phrase irritante disant qu'elle était jolie ainsi.

—Ton petit déjeuner est prêt, informa Ranbbie. Il t'attend dans le salon.

Gardant le silence, Matilde se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Le soleil envoyait briller sa lumière vive sur toute la surface de la neige. Puis soudain, une douleur aigüe lui transperça la poitrine et elle y porta subitement les mains dans un gémissement étouffé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ranbbie d'un ton alarmé.

Rabattant les couvertures brusquement, il vint la rejoindre rapidement devant la fenêtre.

—Ce n'est rien, dit précipitamment Matilde en le repoussant d'une main.

Sa douleur brulante à l'intérieur de ses côtes s'était intensifiée durant la nuit. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Ranbbie avec ça. Elle s'entêta encore à croire à un manque de sommeil.

—N'essayes pas de me persuader que ce n'était rien, répliqua Ranbbie d'un ton cassant. J'ai très bien vu ton geste. Tu as mal quelque part, c'est évident ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—Douleurs menstruelles, rien de plus, lança Matilde à l'improviste avant de s'élancer hors de la chambre en direction des toilettes.

Cette chaleur cuisante dura toute la journée, durant tous ses cours et Matilde fit de gros efforts pour la camoufler aux yeux de tous. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle souffrait. Ce serait comme admettre qu'elle avait eu tort de penser que ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais ne présentaient aucun danger. Effectivement, elle y avait songé sérieusement et avec désespoir, elle ne pouvait plus se convaincre qu'aucun lien n'existait entre cette douleur et les attaques de trolls. Cela devenait trop flagrant. Et tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir s'obliger à en informer quelqu'un. Cependant, en classe avec le professeur McGonagall, elle fut incapable de lui révéler quoi que ce soit concernant cette douleur à la poitrine.

—Miss Beauregard, avait-elle dit de son ton rigoureux alors que Matilde agitait sa baguette magique indolemment au-dessus d'un hérisson qui ne semblait jamais devoir se transformer en pelote de laine, si vous y mettiez du cœur, vous obtiendriez de bien meilleurs résultats. Vous ne vous concentrez pas suffisamment.

—C'est ce que je fais, mentit Matilde en lançant un regard de reproche à Ranbbie qui était assis dans le coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, l'observant d'un air amusé.

En vérité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios horribles qui pourraient bien lui arriver si le feu crépitant dans sa poitrine s'aggravait dangereusement. Elle se voyait déjà mourir de la même façon que les trolls sur lesquels elle avait envoyé d'immenses flammes noirs venant les dévorer cupidement vivants. Cela la terrorisait tellement, qu'à chaque passage aux toilettes, elle s'examinait scrupuleusement la poitrine sous sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'aucune plaque noire n'apparaissait à la surface de sa peau.

—Vous êtes constamment dans votre tête, Miss Beauregard, constata le professeur McGonagall d'un air agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à vous enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

Matilde la regarda dans les yeux.

« _Vas-y, _s'encouragea-t-elle intérieurement, _dis-lui ! Il faut qu'elle sache sinon tu n'auras de l'aide de personne et tu finiras par mourir bêtement…_ »

Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle ressentit quelque chose de piquant se trémousser sur ses genoux. Avec un petit cri de surprise, elle baissa les yeux et vit que le hérisson avait profité de son inattention pour tenter de s'enfuir furtivement en sautant en bas de la table. Matilde le reprit aussitôt dans ses mains.

—Je crois que nous pouvons se contenter de ça pour aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur McGonagall en regardant le petit animal, l'air résigné, que Matilde reposait négligemment sur la table. Je vous conseille fortement de vous entraîner ardemment pendant les fêtes. Et c'est un conseille à ne pas prendre à la légère, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Matilde acquiesça tristement d'un signe de tête en ramassant son manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants et Ranbbie se leva pour l'accompagner vers la sortie.

—Ah, j'oubliais…, dit le professeur McGonagall abruptement avant que Matilde n'ouvre la porte.

Celle-ci se retourna en même temps que Ranbbie.

—Le groupe d'élèves que vous avez protégés des trolls ont vite fait circuler la rumeur dans tout le château. Par conséquent, tout le monde est au courant de vos exploits et ils ont tous très hâte de vous témoigner leur reconnaissance. Vous êtes donc invitée au bal de Noël, Miss Beauregard, dit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire qui apparut comme très étrange sur son visage : c'était la première fois que Matilde la voyait sourire.

Rogue, par contre, ne manifesta pas du tout de contentement envers cette invitation inopinée et Matilde savait pourquoi : en se rendant au bal ce samedi, sa prochaine retenue allait devoir être reportée après les fêtes. Alors, pendant tout le cours, elle dut endurer avec exaspération ses nombreux sarcasmes méprisants en devant mordre incessamment sa langue pour refouler ses envies brûlantes de répliquer amèrement.

Ranbbie ne s'était pas interposé une seule fois, et avec raison. Depuis que Rogue l'avait empoigné par la gorge la veille, il aurait été stupide de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Le soir arriva bien assez vite, et Matilde avait dû partager une seconde fois son lit avec Ranbbie. Et encore là, il avait dormi sagement contre elle, sans même esquisser le moindre geste lubrique. Matilde ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle se surprit à éprouver une certaine déception concernant son absence de luxure. Peut-être qu'il ne la désirait pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait cru ?

Le matin suivant, elle fut soulagée de constater que ses brulures internes ne s'étaient pas intensifiées encore une fois durant la nuit. Néanmoins, au courant de la journée, elle ne put ignorer les engourdissements subtils et inquiétants qui lui survenaient souvent dans les jambes lorsqu'elle se levait trop vite ou qu'elle marchait trop rapidement. Elle réussit tout de même à cacher ses inquiétudes à Ranbbie jusqu'en cours avec le professeur Flitwick où, avec apaisement profond, instantanément après avoir réussi à jeter le sortilège _Finite Incantatem_ sur l'encrier qui avait sautillé sur place sous l'emprise d'un enchantement créé par Flitwick, elle ressentit l'habituelle sensation de fraîcheur agréable qui étouffa pour un moment son feu brulant dans sa poitrine. Suite à cette expérience révélatrice, elle ne cessa de jeter à tout moment les sorts qu'elle maîtrisait bien — en particulier le Lumos qui ne nécessitait pas de pointer un objet spécifique pour ainsi obtenir un effet —, dès qu'elle sortait des classes, cherchant à faire ressurgir constamment cette sensation réconfortante au creux de sa poitrine douloureuse.

—Tiens donc, remarqua Ranbbie après le ixième sortilège Lumos que Matilde lançait inlassablement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers leurs appartements, longeant un couloir bordé d'armures, aurais-tu développé soudainement une affection singulière envers la magie ?

—Je m'entraine, c'est tout, dit-elle en éteignant la lueur au bout de sa baguette magique pour la rallumer aussitôt.

À chaque fois, satisfaite, elle ressentait cette fraîche sensation s'enrouler un moment autour de sa douleur brûlante, puis se dissiper ensuite en donnant l'impression que son feu intérieur diminuait son intensité un peu plus après chacun de ces passages répétés.

—Ton comportement est louche, déclara Ranbbie d'un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

Matilde le regarda avec outrance.

—Mais j'ai le droit de faire de la magie ! Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me répéter : que je dois m'entraîner à la magie absolument ? Maintenant que je m'y mets, n'allez pas me reprocher de lancer mes Lumos…

Elle éteignit de nouveau sa baguette et la ralluma encore.

—D'accord, se résigna Ranbbie. Mais je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu me caches obstinément…

Deux heures plus tard, assis derrière son bureau, les doigts crispés sur ses parchemins, l'air considérablement irrité, Ranbbie regarda Matilde sur le canapé qui s'apprêtait à relancer un nouveau « _Lumos_ » et s'écria :

— Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ça ? Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer à la fin !

Matilde se figea.

—Désolée, dit-elle, indignée par son brusque comportement emporté. Je vais continuer mon entrainement dans ma chambre, alors.

Elle se leva.

—Non, répliqua-t-il précipitamment et Matilde l'observa passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds en signe d'embêtement. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Tu dois rester ici avec moi.

—Alors je reste, dit simplement Matilde avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'agiter nouvellement sa baguette avec un autre « _Lumos_ ».

Elle prenait un certain plaisir à tourmenter un peu Ranbbie.

—S'il te plait Matilde, se plaignit-il, tu vas me rendre fou avec tes Lumos cinglants ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose un moment ?

—Dumbledore m'a dit un jour, alors qu'il était encore vivant — son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus le guérir maintenant que ses Forces Obscures prenaient le dessus sur elle —, que je devais faire usage de la magie avec une baguette le plus souvent possible. Alors c'est ce que je fais…

—Le bal de Noël est demain, rappela Ranbbie d'un air désespéré, tu n'as pas des choses à préparer ?

—Comme quoi ?

—Comme rassembler ta robe, tes souliers… penser à ta coiffure… ?

Matilde éclata de rire.

—J'aurai amplement le temps de faire tout ça dans la journée de demain.

—Alors fais n'importe quoi d'autre mais ne m'accable plus avec tes sortilèges ! gronda Ranbbie d'un ton catégorique. J'ai du travail moi !

D'un mouvement mécontent, il se remit à ses parchemins.

Matilde fulmina intérieurement. Pourquoi s'emportait-il maintenant qu'elle acceptait de pratiquer ses sortilèges ? Soupirant bruyamment, elle se leva à contrecœur et alla chercher un autre livre à la reliure vert et or rangé dans l'étagère du salon, essayant de ne pas trop porter attention au feu brulant qui venait de reprendre sa place dans sa poitrine, léchant voracement les parois de sa cage thoracique.


	33. La faiblesse de Rogue

**Mystère... mystère... Ça paraît-tu que c'est mon mot préféré ? :P  
><strong>

**Bon, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour vos commentaires si plaisants qui fait faire toujours des bonds d'allégresses à mon cœur... Donc je ressens toujours le besoin de vous le redire souvent : MERCI énormément à vous !  
><strong>

**Maintenant, prêts pour un peu de Rogue ?  
><strong>

**(Celui-ci appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture...**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 33  
>La faiblesse de Rogue<strong>

— Matilde, réveille-toi ! Matilde !

Matilde ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avait chaud, était trempée de sueur et son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment dans sa poitrine ardente.

— Ça va, je suis là, rassura Ranbbie à côté d'elle, en lui écartant les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

— Je vais mourir, gémit Matilde, la respiration saccadée, les bras croisés pressés sur sa poitrine. Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir…

— Chut, souffla Ranbbie en la rapprochant doucement de lui dans une étreinte consolante. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es en sécurité à Poudlard.

Matilde étouffa ses sanglots dans le creux de l'épaule de Ranbbie. Elle ne se souvenait plus du rêve qu'elle avait fait mais elle en ressentait encore vivement les émotions. Sa sensation de feu brûlant à l'intérieur d'elle devenait insupportable.

— Je vais mourir…

Puis, un vertige la saisit brusquement et elle se sentit sombrer dans un abîme glacial…

...

« Est-ce que je suis… morte… ? »

Elle se posait tout de même la question alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas encore... Dans le silence du matin, la calme respiration de Ranbbie se mêlait à la sienne. La tête reposant contre son torse, elle entendait son cœur battre à un rythme posé et une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux, son bras. Elle se sentait bien. Ses flammes vives semblaient s'être rétractées un peu dans sa poitrine et se révélaient beaucoup moins cuisantes que l'instant d'avant.

Brusquement, elle se souvint des événements sinistres survenus au courant de la nuit. Elle releva aussitôt la tête et regarda Ranbbie, alarmée. Ce dernier resta paisible, sa main lui caressant toujours ses cheveux emmêlés.

— Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Ranbbie… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Matilde s'était enfin décidée. Il fallait que Ranbbie soit au courant de son impression de feu qui embrasait sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus nier la corrélation entre cette sensation inquiétante et l'usage excessif de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais le jour de l'invasion des trolls.

Ranbbie sourit.

— J'adore ça quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

— Je t'en pris, Ranbbie, c'est important, dit Matilde d'un ton grave en lui repoussant la main de sa joue.

Le sourire de Ranbbie s'effaça.

— Tu vas enfin m'avouer que tes souffrances n'ont rien à voir avec tes douleurs menstruelles, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Matilde affirma d'un hochement de tête, l'air désolé.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu lançais sans arrêts tes Lumos hier soir ?

Nouveau hochement affirmatif.

— Je crois que je vais mourir de la même façon que j'ai tué les deux trolls, murmura Matilde, angoissée.

Il y eut alors un silence pendant lequel Ranbbie la dévisagea longuement, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, il dit d'une voix tremblante qui lui trahit un léger sentiment de frayeur :

— Ne sois pas idiote, Matilde. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'une telle atrocité pourrait bien t'arriver ?

— Je ressens quelque chose de brûlant en-dedans de moi, qui me donne l'impression de me détruire à petits feux, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai utilisé trop de Magie Noire pour tuer ces trolls, Ranbbie. Maintenant, mes pouvoirs semblent se retourner contre moi. Je vais mourir…

— Arrête ! dit sèchement Ranbbie, mal à l'aise. Rien ne prouve que cette sensation ait véritablement un lien avec tes pouvoirs...

— Non, mais il y a quand même de quoi à s'inquiéter…

D'un mouvement brusque, Ranbbie écarta Matilde et se redressa en position assise sur le bord du lit. La tête entre les deux mains, il sembla réfléchir à toute allure.

— Lorsque je réussis mes sortilèges, poursuivit Matilde, déterminée à tout lui avouer à ce sujet, je ressens aussitôt une fraîcheur qui vient apaiser mes brûlures, pour quelques secondes, à l'intérieur de ma poitrine…

Ranbbie se retourna vers elle et baissa les yeux sur sa chemise de nuit, comme s'il pouvait apercevoir le feu au travers le tissu en soie blanche.

— Tu ressens encore cette sensation ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Mais moins intense que cette nuit.

Après un moment, Ranbbie se leva résolument.

— Je peux te faire confiance le temps d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall ?

— Bien sûr, assura Matilde sur un ton d'évidence.

Il était stupide de penser qu'elle profiterait de son absence pour se remettre à la pratique de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais — qui étaient très probablement en train de la tuer, d'ailleurs.

— Dans ce cas, ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reviens.

Il alla ouvrir la porte.

— Et cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en lui brandissant un doigt menaçant, tu as intérêt à m'obéir !

La porte claqua lorsqu'il la referma sur lui et Matilde l'entendit passer à sa chambre d'un pas rapide, sans doute pour enfiler des vêtements plus convenables qu'un pyjama bleu avant d'aller se présenter au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Matilde resta assise au milieu de son lit, immobile, fixant la porte devant elle d'un air hagard. Elle se demandait ce que McGonagall en penserait de sa sensation de brûlure. Sûrement qu'elle la tancerait sévèrement en lui disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter ce qu'on lui avait toujours admonesté plutôt que de ne faire qu'à sa tête, que c'était pour son bien. Et que, maintenant, elle allait subir les conséquences désastreuses de ses actes irréfléchies... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté, aussi ? Une petite voix quelque part dans sa tête lui envoya alors amèrement la réponse : « Parce que tu étais persuadée d'arriver un jour à guérir Dumbledore à l'aide de tes Pouvoirs Maléfiques, de réparer les dégâts que tu lui as malencontreusement causés. » Mais c'était le professeur Harvey qui lui avait dit que c'était possible. S'était-il trompé ou bien l'avait-il poussé volontairement vers une mort inéluctable ?

Matilde sentit un lourd chagrin lui écraser le cœur. Elle songea à ses parents. Ses parents qui seraient bien loin d'elle lorsqu'elle succomberait sous ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Ainsi se terminait-elle sa vie ?

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle se laissait maintenant gagner par les larmes et les sanglots, elle entendit la porte au salon s'ouvrir. Ranbbie était revenu rapidement et ses pas résonnant dans la pièce laissait présumer qu'il était seul. Le professeur McGonagall n'était donc pas venue sermonner Matilde tout de suite. Elle voulait peut-être qu'elle descende à son bureau tout à l'heure ?

On cogna à la porte de sa chambre. Après s'être essuyée les yeux d'un rapide geste de la main, Matilde lança d'une voix forte :

— Tu peux entrer, Ranbbie !

La porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur, dans un grincement sinistre, et Matilde découvrit avec horreur que ce n'était pas Ranbbie qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Rogue. Le teint cireux, ses longs cheveux gras lui tombant sur les épaules, il l'observa avec son éternelle malveillance incrustée plus que jamais dans le fond de ses deux yeux noirs.

Matilde se raidit d'effroi. Était-ce Ranbbie qui l'avait envoyé ? Ou avait-il profité de son absence pour venir la tourmenter un peu dans ses appartements ?

— Je remarque un certain rapprochement intime entre vous et Mr. Hedlund pour ainsi le tutoyer comme vous venez de le faire, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, en s'avançant lentement vers le lit de Matilde. Et je note aussi que vous présenter en chemise de nuit ne semble pas vous gêner…

— Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement, soutenant son regard jaugeur.

Rogue s'arrêta au pied du lit, sa longue cape sombre se balançant doucement derrière lui. Puis, après un court silence, une lueur démente illumina un instant ses yeux noirs. Il ordonna à voix basse :

— Étendez-vous sur le dos…

Matilde eut l'impression que toutes ses entrailles fondirent à l'instant comme de la cire bouillonnante. Ses flammes ardentes se revigorèrent au même moment dans sa poitrine. Mais que s'apprêtait-il à lui faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas… ?

Comme elle restait pétrifiée, l'air menaçant, Rogue contourna le pied du lit en le longeant comme un horrible serpent et allongea la main vers la gorge de Matilde.

— Je vous ai demandé de vous étendre, dit-il d'un ton glacial en la plaquant rudement sur l'oreiller.

Matilde poussa alors un cri strident et s'agrippa au bras de Roque pour tenter vainement de se libérer tandis que lui, de son autre main, ressortait sa baguette magique de sous sa cape qu'il lui pointa ensuite entre ses deux yeux écarquillés d'affolement.

— Calmez-vous ! Sinon je serai obligé de vous immobiliser d'un sortilège…

— Lâchez-moi ! hurla Matilde qui continuait de se débattre. _Lâchez-moi !_ _À l'aide ! _s'égosilla-t-elle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. _À l'aide !_

Rogue agita alors sa baguette magique et les hurlements de Matilde s'étranglèrent dans le fond de sa gorge. Maintenant devenue muette, ne parvenant plus à émettre aucun son, elle supplia Rogue du regard avec toute l'insistance dont elle était capable. Elle sentait ses larmes ruisseler le long de ses tempes et venir se perdre à la racine de ses cheveux.

Rogue, le vissage lisse et impénétrable, consentit à desserrer légèrement son étreinte, mais ne la lâcha pas.

— Rassurez-vous, souffla-t-il près de son visage effrayé, je n'ai aucune intention de vous… heu… _faire cela_, comme vous être affreusement en train de vous imaginer à l'instant… Je veux seulement vérifier quelques détails concernant votre état de Parguenaise.

Il retira enfin sa main de sa gorge et se redressa lentement. Toujours autant craintive, tremblante sur les couvertures de son lit, Matilde le regarda caresser sa baguette magique de ses longs doigts fins, en appréhendant avec effroi ce qu'il allait lui faire subir ensuite.

— Depuis combien de temps ressentez-vous cette sensation à la poitrine, Miss Beauregard ? interrogea Rogue d'un ton détaché, sans détourner les yeux de sa baguette.

Recouvrant la parole, Matilde demanda d'une petite voix tremblante :

— Qu'a… qu'allez-vous faire… ?

— Répondez à ma question, coupa-t-il sèchement.

— Je… enfin… Depuis que…

Matilde s'interrompit. Elle venait de se souvenir que cette sensation de feu brûlant dans sa poitrine s'était déclenchée à l'instant même où Rogue s'était rué sur elle après avoir détruit le deuxième troll. Peut-être que c'était lui qui lui aurait jeté un certain maléfice ? Après tout, sa sensation n'avait peut-être pas de lien avec ses attaques de trolls ? C'était peu probable, mais le petit espoir de découvrir qu'aucun rapport n'existait entre ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais et sa sensation brûlante fit tambouriner frénétiquement son cœur entre ses côtes.

— Oui, Miss Beauregard ? insista Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

Réticente, Matilde acheva sa réponse :

— Depuis que… que vous m'avez _attaquée_, professeur. Suite à la destruction du deuxième troll…

L'expression toujours impassible, Rogue baissa les yeux sur Matilde avec lenteur. Cette dernière commença à se tortiller avec anxiété et s'éloigna un peu de lui en se faisant glisser sur les couvertures.

— Vous n'êtes quand même pas stupide au point de penser que je suis la cause de cette sensation étrange, Miss Beauregard ? lança Rogue avec mépris. Ou peut-être l'êtes-vous ?

Matilde le regarda d'un œil noir.

— Vous êtes totalement dépourvue de subtilité, continua-t-il en hochant la tête, les yeux étincelant. À présent, ne bougez plus, Miss Beauregard, que je m'adonne à la tâche de découvrir ce qu'il se cache sous votre poitrine.

Il fit un geste vers elle. Aussitôt, Matilde se jeta en bas de son lit et recula vers la fenêtre en vacillant.

— Expliquez-moi d'abord ! exigea-t-elle, sur la défensive. Expliquez-moi exactement ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire sinon…, menaça-t-elle sans véritablement savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ensuite.

Rogue fut sur le point de répliquer avec colère lorsqu'on entra en trombe dans le salon. Matilde reconnut alors avec soulagement la voix de Ranbbie, haletante, causant à quelqu'un qu'il avait amené dans la tour avec lui.

— … elle va bien. Seulement, elle est persuadée qu'elle va mourir bientôt…

Ranbbie entra dans la chambre, suivi du professeur McGonagall. D'un rapide coup d'œil, tous deux regardèrent Rogue debout près du lit, puis Matilde, acculée contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

Le professeur McGonagall parla la première :

— Severus ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton austère. N'étiez-vous pas censé lui faire passer le test ?

— C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, professeur McGonagall, répondit Rogue en décochant un regard noir à l'adresse de Matilde. Mais Miss Beauregard semble ne pas vouloir coopérer…

Révoltée, Matilde s'emporta :

— Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit concernant ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ! Vous vous êtes encore jeté sur moi, sans explications, comme toujours !

— Ça suffit ! aboya le professeur McGonagall. Miss Beauregard, votre insubordination commence à dépasser largement les bornes… Quant à vous Severus, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, pour l'amour du ciel, cessez donc de vous amuser à la terroriser incessamment de la sorte !

— Je ne m'amuse pas à la terroriser, protesta Rogue à mi-voix, avec l'air mécontent de s'être fait blâmer aussi négligemment par le professeur McGonagall. Si elle n'était pas tant insolente aussi…

Ranbbie resta silencieux devant la porte tandis que McGonagall alla rejoindre Matilde à la fenêtre.

— Allez vous allonger sur le lit, Miss Beauregard, ordonna-t-elle en lui passant la main derrière le dos, comme pour l'inciter à ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Résignée, Matilde s'avança vers le lit et s'étendit à contrecœur sur les couvertures. Rogue la toisait hostilement au-dessus d'elle alors que Ranbbie lui souriait fébrilement au pied de son lit, comme pour tenter de la rassurer, mais en vain : Matilde se trouvait présentement sous l'emprise d'un malaise inflexible. Et comme pour aggraver horriblement les circonstances, le professeur McGonagall lui dit :

— Je suis désolée, Miss Beauregard, mais il va falloir déboutonner votre chemise de nuit. Vous comprendrez que c'est indispensable pour que le professeur Rogue puisse pratiquer son incantation sujette à découvrir ce qu'il se cache sous votre poitrine.

Cette demande inopinée lui fit brusquement l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée versé sur la surface de tout son corps. Déboutonner sa chemise ? Devant Rogue et Ranbbie ? Non mais ça n'allait pas ? Même seule avec McGonagall, elle ne le ferait pas !

— Non, refusa Matilde en portant les mains sur le col de sa chemise. Il n'en est pas question !

— Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez aucun choix, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Vous vous trouvez dans une situation bien délicate, Miss Beauregard. Il se peut que votre vie dépende de cette analyse qu'on s'apprête à exécuter à l'instant sur vous. Si vous préférez, Mr. Hedlund et moi pouvons sortir de la chambre...

— Surtout pas ! dit aussitôt Matilde, affolée. Ne me laissez surtout pas toute seule avec... _Rogue_...

Elle prononça son nom entre ses dents, d'une voix étouffée, sans oser un regard vers ledit Rogue.

— Le _professeur_ Rogue, rectifia McGonagall. Et vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Il est ici pour votre bien, pour s'assurer que...

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas l'infirmière qui est là à sa place ? interrompit Matilde. Je ne devrais pas plutôt aller à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi c'est Rogue qui doit me faire cette analyse ?

— Le _professeur _Rogue, bon sang, Miss Beauregard ! répliqua McGonagall, irritée.

— Je suis ici parce qu'il est question de Magie Noire, l'informa Rogue, et lorsqu'il est question de Magie Noire, surtout dans un cas aussi particulier que le vôtre, il se trouve que je suis le seul compétant en la matière. Madame Pomfresh sait bien des choses mais...

— Ce n'est même pas vous qui enseignez la défense contre les force du Mal, à ce que je sache ! coupa Matilde d'un ton cinglant.

— Miss Beauregard, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. À présent, allez-y, déboutonnez votre chemise. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la débouter en entier. Les premiers boutons suffiront.

Accablée, les doigts crispés sur sa chemise, Matilde lança un regard suppliant vers Ranbbie, mais celui-ci ne fit que lui répondre stupidement d'un sourire navré. Bien évidement, il devait jubiler intérieurement à l'idée qu'il allait se rincer l'œil bientôt, pensa amèrement Matilde.

La voix glaciale de Rogue déchira brusquement le bref silence.

— Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un bal ce soir et que nous sommes appelés aux préparatifs de ce dernier. Nous n'avons donc pas toute la journée à attendre patiemment que vous déboutonniez votre chemise de nuit avant de commencer enfin l'examen, Miss Beauregard !

Ses yeux noirs scintillaient d'une lueur étrange et Matilde eut l'impression désagréable qu'il attendait depuis longtemps le moment où il pourrait enfin faire cette expérience sur elle. Même qu'elle discernait une certaine joie subtile dans l'expression de son visage. Apparemment, il se délectait de la voir contrainte à déboutonner sa chemise devant lui.

— Miss Beauregard ? rappela le professeur McGonagall à l'ordre.

— Je… je n'ai pas besoin de cette analyse… bredouilla Matilde maladroitement en évitant les regards imposants des professeurs. Je sais ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de moi…

Rogue poussa alors une exclamation de dédain en même temps que le professeur McGonagall qui soupira d'un air agacé.

— Matilde, parla enfin Ranbbie avec douceur, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est embarrassant. Mais tu dois te soumettre. C'est pour ton bien…

— Je… je n'en ai pas envie…

— Vous avez perdu assez de temps, trancha froidement Rogue en brandissant sa baguette magique au-dessus de Matilde. Soit vous la déboutonnez à l'instant, ou je vous la fais disparaître sur-le-champ !

— Vous n'oserez pas… ? glapit-elle, horrifiée, en remontant le col de sa chemise sous son menton.

— Mettez-moi donc au défi, répliqua Rogue à voix basse, ses yeux noirs plus étincelants que jamais.

— Severus, franchement ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

— Elle ne cédera pas, déclara Rogue en aparté. Si nous voulons obtenir des résultats de sa part, il va falloir l'y forcer. En raison de son comportement impertinent, elle a toujours été comme ça…

— Mais pas du tout, s'opposa Ranbbie d'un air contrarié. C'est vous qui ne savez tout simplement pas comment vous y prendre avec les femmes !

Le professeur McGonagall toussa et Matilde était sûre qu'elle avait tenté de camoufler un rire qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

— Comment osez-vous ? dit Rogue en se tournant vers Ranbbie qui soutint son regard menaçant d'un air étrangement amusé. Vous vous trouvez drôle, peut-être ?

— J'ai perçu vos sentiments, professeur Rogue, révéla Ranbbie d'une voix chantante et moqueuse, comme s'il avait découvert son secret le plus intime et qu'il menaçait de le crier sur tous les toits. J'ai perçu _tous_ vos sentiments… Même un excellent occlumens comme vous n'a pas pu dissimuler cette émotion forte que vous essayez de réprimer en vain, obstinément, depuis un certain temps… Je m'abuse, professeur ?

Matilde fut étonnée de voir à quel point Ranbbie avait touché juste dans le malaise de Rogue. Celui-ci était devenu livide et semblait perdre contenance. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur Ranbbie qui continuait de le regarder avec cette étrange expression triomphale, visiblement satisfait de la réaction de son adversaire.

Le professeur McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge et déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

— Je crois que nous nous égarons un peu trop du sujet quant à notre rassemblement dans cette chambre…

— Désolé, professeur McGonagall, s'excusa Ranbbie sans détourner les yeux de ceux de Rogue. Nous pouvons continuer.

Et à l'intérieur d'une fraction de seconde, le visage de Rogue redevint de marbre, insondable, et se détourna de Ranbbie. Matilde s'interrogea avidement sur ce que Ranbbie avait bien pu découvrir concernant les émotions de Rogue, puis elle se promit de le lui demander dès qu'elle serait de nouveau seule avec lui.

— Miss Beauregard, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton impatient, si vous voulez bien, ce serait bien aimable de votre part si vous vous consentirez enfin à coopérer. Le temps nous presse.

Désespérée, Matilde sut alors qu'il ne servait plus à rien de protester. Elle était prise au piège. Ce fut donc avec une horrible résignation qu'elle se résolut d'entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise de nuit. Ses gestes était lents, fébriles, tremblants, et elle fuyait les regards impudents qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un remplissage de plomb dans le creux de son ventre. Elle devait indubitablement rougir jusqu'aux oreilles présentement. Ranbbie devait être aux anges, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Soudain, la main de Rogue se posa inexplicablement sur les siennes et l'empêcha de continuer son geste. Surprise, Matilde tourna curieusement les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Au même moment, il retira ses doigts comme s'il avait été brûlé subitement.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, déconcertée.

Ranbbie, lui, à en juger par sa mystérieuse expression narquoise, comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Rogue agissait ainsi.

Rogue semblait déployer de considérables efforts pour ne pas laisser paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Mais sa mâchoire contractée et sa respiration bruyante lui trahissaient un profond embarras. D'un regard assassin, il regardait Ranbbie avec une expression qui signifiait clairement : « si vous parlez, je vous tue ! »

— Severus, interrogea le professeur McGonagall avec une certaine impatience dans le ton de sa voix, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Mais oui, enchérit Ranbbie d'un ton moqueur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez peur, hein ? Vous venez de vous rendre compte que vous ne pourrez pas supporter la vue de ses s…?

Ses derniers mots furent étouffés brusquement dans une exclamation de douleur car Rogue venait de se ruer sur lui avec véhémence en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de son cou.

— _Non !_ s'écria le professeur McGonagall qui s'élançait vers eux pour essayer de les séparer en tirant de force sur les bras de Rogue, mais sans succès.

Rogue ne desserrait pas sa prise et Ranbbie, le visage déjà violacé, râlait à l'agonie.

— Severus, bon sang, soyez raisonnable ! Lâchez-le donc !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Matilde se leva d'un bond et joignit ses efforts à ceux de McGonagall pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. Les mains de Rogue étaient implacables. Ce ne fut seulement au moment où le professeur McGonagall brandit sa baguette magique et que Rogue fut frappé d'un sort qu'il céda enfin. Ranbbie s'écroula par terre. Les mains crispées à l'endroit où Rogue avait enfoncé ses ongles, il chercha désespérément son souffle. Matilde remarqua plusieurs brèches sur son cou d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang.

— Ranbbie ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? scandalisa-t-elle en regardant Rogue qui paraissait prendre peu à peu conscience de son emportement puérile.

Il recula de quelques pas, mal à l'aise, puis s'engouffra à l'extérieur de la chambre, le professeur McGonagall sur ses talons.

— Je… vais bien…, articula difficilement Ranbbie d'une voix faible, après que McGonagall eut vivement refermé la porte avec un claquement si violant que la lampe sur la table de chevet trembla un instant et que l'un des livres à la reliure vert et or tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit mat.

Sa voix furieuse explosa ensuite dans le salon et Rogue répliqua d'une voix si basse que Matilde ne put discerner aucun de ses mots. Puis le silence tomba subitement. McGonagall venait sûrement d'envoyer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte.

— Rogue en prend toute une, railla Ranbbie qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, toujours étendu sur le sol, souriait d'un air satisfait malgré la douleur de sa gorge qu'il massait vigoureusement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert pour que Rogue soit si en colère contre toi ? demanda Matilde, impatiente de connaître enfin la réponse aux agissements obscurs de Rogue.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Ranbbie. Tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien ?

— Rendue compte de quoi ?

— De sa faiblesse, répondit-il vaguement. Enfin… Ce qu'il prétend être sa faiblesse…

— Je ne comprends pas…

Et Ranbbie ne lui adressa qu'un simple sourire énigmatique en guise d'explication.

**Bon là, il faut absolument que le sache : c'est quoi la faiblesse de Rogue selon vous ? Il faut pas chercher trop loin... c'est supposé être évident selon Ranbbie... :P**


	34. Le bal de Noël

**Merci encore énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! :D On voit bien que vous connaissez tous bien Rogue... ;P  
><strong>

**Et merci à The bad name et gaufrette27 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris !  
><strong>

**(La Grande Salle et les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 34  
>Le bal de Noël<strong>

Il ne restait que deux heures et demie avant le bal de Noël. Le professeur McGonagall, encore furieuse, après avoir sermonné sévèrement Rogue au salon pendant un temps qui avait paru interminable, était revenue dans la chambre et avait déclaré simplement que la session d'examen allait devoir être reportée après le bal. Ranbbie, choqué, avait aussitôt protesté, rappelant que Matilde risquait d'être en grand danger et que cette analyse consistait d'une importance cruciale, mais elle avait rétorqué vertement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû provoquer Rogue comme il l'avait puérilement fait. Elle était sortie ensuite, dans un coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Matilde, pour sa part, fut plutôt contente d'avoir pu échapper à cet examen des plus gênants. Certes, il allait devoir être reporté, mais avec un peu de chance, Rogue ne s'en remettrait pas et renoncerait lui-même à renouveler l'expérience.

Rogue… Mais que pouvait-il donc cacher comme émotion ? Quelle était sa faiblesse ? Ranbbie avait tourmenté Matilde le reste des heures suivantes en refusant catégoriquement de lui révéler quoi que ce soit concernant ce mystère, affirmant qu'elle pouvait très bien le découvrir elle-même si elle se donnait un peu la peine de faire un effort, ne serait-ce qu'un _tout_ _petit_ _effort_… Alors, assise à sa coiffeuse, se préparant tranquillement pour le bal, Matilde n'avait pas cessé de se poser d'innombrables questions parmi lesquelles une inconcevable et stupéfiante conclusion d'une totale absurdité refaisait constamment surface : Rogue était amoureux d'elle…

Ce devait être ça sa faiblesse. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter qu'elle se découvre la poitrine devant lui. Il devait avoir eu peur de succomber d'une certaine manière… De plus, n'avait-il pas semblé susciter de la jalousie envers Ranbbie lorsque celui-ci lui avait effleuré la joue lors de la dernière retenue dans les cachots ? Et lorsque qu'il avait surpris Harvey en train de l'enlacer contre l'armoire vitrée ?

Pourtant, à chaque fois que Rogue avait regardé Matilde dans les yeux, jamais une émotion autre que le dégoût, le mépris et l'aversion n'avait scintillée dans son regard malveillant. Il était beaucoup plus probable que Rogue veuille la tuer plutôt que de l'embrasser avec passion. Mais maintenant qu'elle réfléchissait sur ce dernier point, la raison pourquoi Rogue lui avait interdit de pratiquer ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais était nettement sans rapport avec le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sauve Dumbledore. Il savait que si elle continuait de faire usage de cette magie elle finirait par mourir. Rogue avait tenté de la mettre en garde, de la protéger. Il ne voulait donc pas la tuer…

Douloureusement perplexe, Matilde se prit la tête à deux mains et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux auburn avait été élégamment relevés sur sa nuque, laissant retomber quelques mèches le long de ses joues. Il ne lui restait qu'à se maquiller un peu et elle serait parfaite pour le bal. En se contemplant ainsi, elle se demanda comment un homme comme Rogue pouvait possiblement tomber amoureux d'une petite fille de dix-sept ans comme elle. C'était trop insensé, impossible, incohérent. Sa façon de se ruer sur elle à chaque occasion n'avait jamais laissé paraître aucune trace d'amour dans ses gestes. S'il ne voulait pas la tuer, il insistait alors pour qu'elle souffre terriblement.

Finalement, ce devait plutôt être ça, sa faiblesse : il la détestait à un tel point qu'il devait constamment faire de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende le dernier souffle.

— Tu es splendide ! s'exclama Ranbbie avec un franc sourire envoûté lorsque Matilde sortit de sa chambre, vêtue de sa longue robe bleu lavande.

— Merci, marmonna-t-elle timidement.

Elle se sentit rougir et cette fois-ci, contrairement à l'habitude, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi exactement, elle eut envie que Ranbbie lui dise qu'il la trouve encore plus belle ainsi, mais il se contenta de l'observer silencieusement un moment, puis se remettre à son travail dans un bruissement de plume effrénée.

— Le bal commence bientôt, informa machinalement Matilde, déçue qu'il ne lui manifeste pas autant d'intérêt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde plus longuement, qu'il tente de la séduire, qu'il lui dise à quel point elle était belle dans sa robe bleue, mais il ne fit que lancer d'une voix égale, sans à peine lever les yeux de son ouvrage :

— Il me reste encore plusieurs lignes à écrire mais ça ne sera pas long. Nous pourrons y aller ensuite.

— Tu vas m'accompagner au bal ? demanda Matilde en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier.

— Évidemment, répondit Ranbbie. Je te rappelle que je suis engagé à te surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

— Oui… bien sûr…

Soudain, un sentiment d'effervescence surgit au creux de son estomac. Elle avait envie que son cavalier ne soit nul autre que Ranbbie. Elle voulait qu'il vienne au bal avec elle en tant que cavalier plutôt que tuteur. Elle s'imaginait déjà danser avec lui au milieu de la piste de danse, enlacée étroitement contre son torse, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux comme il l'avait fait ce matin même. Alors, avant même d'avoir pris conscience de l'absurdité de ses pensées, elle envoya l'invitation qui lui brûlait la langue :

— Tu veux être mon cavalier pour la soirée ?

Mais dès Ranbbie leva ses yeux dans les siens et qu'il lui lança un sourire désinvolte, Matilde regretta d'avoir posé la question. Même qu'elle se jugea complètement stupide d'avoir osé imaginer de telles choses déplacées envers lui. Pourquoi se comportait-elle de la sorte, soudainement ? Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Quand même pas ! Elle devait se ressaisir !

— Matilde, répondit Ranbbie d'un ton navré, ton invitation me flatte beaucoup, mais ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part si j'acceptais de me présenter au bal en tant que ton cavalier, tu comprends ?

— Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, embarrassée, en détournant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures blanches à talon haut.

Puis, après une heure à écouter les grattements fastidieux de la plume de Ranbbie et après avoir lancé quelques sorts — le plus silencieusement que possible pour ne pas trop l'énerver — dans le but d'atténuer un peu sa sensation ardente au creux de sa poitrine (et de passer le temps également), Matilde s'impatienta :

— Tu as fini ? J'aimerais bien y aller… Le bal est commencé depuis huit heures et il est déjà passé huit heures et demie…

— Oui, répondit Ranbbie en accélérant instantanément son rythme d'écriture, deux minutes encore…

Matilde glissa sa baguette magique à moitié dans sa bourse (celle-ci étant un peu trop petite pour la contenir en entier), enfila la courroie sur son épaule et alla se poster près de la porte, prête à partir. Après s'être permis quelques minutes de plus, Ranbbie se leva enfin à son tour et vint la rejoindre avec un « désolé » marmonné.

Ils marchèrent ensuite, en silence, dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle. Un sentiment d'excitation saisissait les entrailles de Matilde. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'un profond ennui à Poudlard. Si c'était vrai que tous les élèves avaient hâte de lui témoigner leur gratitude pour sa bravoure face aux trolls, la soirée s'annonçait être des plus réjouissantes et divertissantes.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle vit trois garçons vêtus d'un élégant habit de soirée qui lui envoyèrent simultanément un sourire furtif avant de s'engouffrer derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? s'interrogea Matilde en fronçant les sourcils.

Ranbbie haussa les épaules nonchalamment, ouvrit l'une des portes en chêne et l'invita à passer devant lui.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, un tumulte explosa. Une foule d'élèves, vêtus d'étoffes de différentes couleurs, l'applaudissaient et l'acclamaient, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Matilde reconnut Basile au premier rang, ainsi que Marius et Francis, puis Sarah, accoutrée de sa robe carminée, qui venait vers elle, le visage radieux, les yeux embués.

— Tu as été si courageuse ! s'écria-t-elle en l'étreignant. Grâce à toi, le jeune Randell et McGonagall sont encore en vie !

Matilde fut si sidérée par tant de cordialité à son égard qu'elle en fut complètement bouche bée.

— Je te demande pardon, dit Francis qui s'approchait d'elle à son tour. Je t'ai mal jugée. J'ai cru que tu étais une meurtrière alors que je me trompais à ton sujet…

— Moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, s'empressa de lancer Basile d'un ton affecté, en apparaissant furtivement derrière Francis. Mais seulement un peu malchanceuse…

Plusieurs autres personnes que Matilde ne connaissait pas ou qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement pour les avoir déjà vues un jour, quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard, vinrent lui serrer la main avec jovialité, puis la soirée reprit son cours dès que l'agitation du moment s'apaisa enfin.

— Viens, dit Sarah en entraînant Matilde un peu plus loin.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été décorés d'un givre étincelant et des guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient à profusion sous le plafond étoilé. Les douze sapins de Noël étaient toujours présents et les quatre tables des différentes maisons avaient été remplacées par une centaine de tables rondes plus petites, disposées autour d'un vaste espace au milieu de la salle, destiné à la danse.

Talonnant Sarah pour ne pas la perdre parmi tous ces élèves enthousiastes qui ne cessaient de lui communiquer leur sourire des plus accueillants, Matilde jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux tables. Le professeur Sinistra était en grande conversation avec Chourave et le professeur Trelawney s'animait à raconter quelque chose de particulièrement impressionnant, à en juger par l'expression fascinée de deux filles qui l'écoutaient avidement. Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe écossaise à dominante rouge, lui adressa un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'elle passa devant elle et Matilde faillit heurter de plein fouet le minuscule Flitwick qui se faufilait parmi la foule, une boisson couleur cerise avec ombrelle à la main, pour aller se rasseoir prestement à la table en compagnie de Sinistra et Chourave.

Sarah s'arrêta devant un bar décoré de couronnes de houx, qui avait été dressé dans un coin de la salle. Le barman sourit à Matilde.

— Ce sera pour mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

— Deux Bièraubeurres, répondit Sarah avant de se retourner vers Matilde en souriant. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Cela à dû être pénible pour toi de devoir rester tout le temps enfermée dans cette tour.

Matilde fut sur le point de répondre, mais le barman choisit ce moment pour leur donner chacun verre de Bièraubeurre moussante.

— Allons s'asseoir, proposa Sarah en se frayant un chemin vers la table où Francis les attendait, sirotant son verre en regardant trois jolies filles passer devant lui en gloussant.

Dès qu'il vit Sarah et Matilde, il leur adressa un vif signe de la main et les invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

— On dirait bien que Harvey ne s'amuse pas tant, dit-il en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête dans sa direction.

Matilde posa son verre sur la table devant elle avec sa bourse contenant sa baguette magique et étira le cou en même temps que Sarah pour l'apercevoir parmi la foule joviale.

Assis à côté d'un professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Harvey semblait en effet être en proie d'un ennui terrible. La table devant lui comptait déjà plusieurs bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu et le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard de reproche lorsqu'elle contourna sa table pour se diriger vers une estrade érigée à l'avant de la salle, sur laquelle on pouvait voir plusieurs guitares, une batterie, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses disposées sur leur trépied.

— Il va y avoir un groupe de musique ce soir ? interrogea Matilde en observant McGonagall glisser quelques mots à une femme aux cheveux très longs, vêtue d'une robe noire déchirée savamment à plusieurs endroits.

— Oui, répondit joyeusement Sarah. Ce sont les Bizzarr' Sisters !

— Il est de tradition qu'elles viennent à chaque année à Poudlard, ajouta Francis en regardant d'un air ravi plusieurs autres femmes aux cheveux très longs se précipiter sur la scène pour empoigner leur instrument de musique. Tu vas voir elles sont super !

Il se leva en même temps que Sarah au moment où une salve d'applaudissement accueillit le groupe et un air au rythme dansant s'éleva dans toute la salle. Matilde s'aperçut que les lampes s'étaient tamisées et la foule venait rejoindre instantanément la piste de danse avec frénésie.

— Tu viens danser, Matilde ? demanda Sarah qui battait la mesure en frappant des mains.

Matilde acquiesça timidement et chercha Ranbbie du regard. Elle l'aperçut rapidement près du bar en train de jaser avec un groupe de filles charmantes qui lui faisaient de la façon en battant constamment leurs longs cils soulignés d'un mascara épais. Avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle refoula aussitôt, Matilde se laissa guider par Sarah jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Parmi tous ces visages aimables qui l'entouraient, elle s'abandonna vite à la musique, décidée à oublier momentanément tous ses tourments. Francis réussissait à la faire rire avec ses mouvements de danse à la robotique et Sarah se mouvait avec tant de naturel que Matilde ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans sa robe carminée, ses bijoux scintillant à la lueur des chandelles.

Après avoir dansé immodérément durant plusieurs morceaux extraordinairement envoûtants des Bizzarr' Sisters, Matilde quitta Sarah et Francis qui dansaient présentement avec tant de fougue qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas que leur amie s'était éclipsée en douce pour aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises proches de la piste de danse, question de reprendre un peu son souffle.

Basile vint alors la rejoindre presqu'aussitôt, la démarche vacillante, digne d'une imitation parfaite du professeur Harvey, un verre à moitié plein dans la main. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? lui demanda Matilde d'une voix sonore pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui changeait d'air pour une chanson plus lente et mélancolique.

Elle vit Sarah prendre doucement les mains de Francis et en glisser une autour de sa taille et serrer l'autre fermement entre ses doigts avant de l'entraîner dans une jolie valse autour de la piste de danse.

— Du whisky Pur Feu, répondit Basile en dodelinant la tête au rythme de la musique. Tu en veux ?

Une fois de plus, Matilde se remémora l'instant où elle en avait bu pour la première fois en classe avec Harvey, se rappela que le whisky Pur Feu lui avait bénéficié un effet apaisant et réconfortant dès qu'il avait touché ses lèvres, bien qu'étourdissant à la fin… Mais pourquoi pas ? songea-t-elle. Elle avait envie de s'amuser pleinement à cette soirée et ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'elle prit le verre de Basile et le vida d'un trait. Comme elle l'avait prévue, une sensation agréable lui enroba le corps de l'intérieur, comme un caramel onctueux et piquant à la fois, se répandant jusqu'au bout de ses membres.

— Désolée, dit-elle en rendant le verre vide à Basile qui haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'irai le remplir tout à l'heure.

La piste de danse ne comptait à présent que des couples enlacés qui décrivaient des cercles effrénés. Quelques professeurs se joignaient également à la danse. Sinistra valsait avec Flitwick et celui-ci était si petit à côté d'elle que ses yeux atteignaient à peine la hauteur de sa ceinture. Chourave dansait un peu plus loin avec l'homme qui avait été le professeur inconnu assis avec Harvey en début de soirée et Matilde tourna alors machinalement les yeux vers la table de ce dernier. Harvey était toujours là, des taches rougeâtres apparaissant en haut de ses pommettes à mesure qu'il buvait ses nombreuses bouteilles de whisky, l'une après l'autre, sans retenue. Lorsque son regard bleu électrique croisa le sien, Matilde détourna précipitamment les yeux.

— Tu n'as pas de cavalier, à ce que je vois, remarqua Basile d'un air inquisiteur.

— Bien sûr que si, mentit Matilde dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'inviterait pas à danser avec lui.

Elle ne pourrait pas supporter la vue de ses innombrables boutons trop près s'il la serrait dans ses bras. De plus, danser avec un garçon soûl de whisky ne la réjouissait pas.

— Dans ce cas, où est-il ? Et c'est qui ?

Matilde balaya la Grande Salle du regard et repéra Ranbbie de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, se faufilant parmi la foule avec un verre à la main.

— C'est lui, indiqua-t-elle alors sans réfléchir.

— Lui ? s'étonna Basile en suivant Ranbbie des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le représentant du ministère chargé de te surveiller ?

— Oui, et alors ? dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

— Alors ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas…

— Ce n'est pas quoi ? demanda sèchement Matilde qui commençait à éprouver de l'agacement en sa compagnie ennuyante.

— Il n'a pas ton âge, lança enfin Basile.

D'un air hautain, Matilde se leva brusquement.

— Mais l'âge n'a pas d'importance, mon cher Basile ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois aller rejoindre mon cavalier !

Lorsqu'elle côtoya la piste de danse dans le but de se rapprocher de Ranbbie, un engourdissement saisit soudain ses jambes, l'obligeant à ralentir le pas. Pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, précipitamment, elle alla s'asseoir à une table en retrait des autres, dans un coin de la salle.

Était-ce une sensation en rapport avec le whisky Pur Feu ? Matilde n'aurait pas hésité à le confirmer si elle n'avait pas subi quelques sensations semblables depuis deux jours. Sa constante impression de feu au creux de sa poitrine s'accentua légèrement et elle porta la main sur sa douleur en grimaçant.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Beauregard ?

Matilde sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Rogue qui la dévisageait par-dessus son verre d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-mauvais, lorsqu'elle s'était assise à sa table par inadvertance, sûrement dû au fait qu'il se fondait prodigieusement dans l'ombre d'un haut pilier entouré de guirlandes de gui et de houx.

— Ah, bonjour professeur Rogue, dit Matilde, au dépourvu, en lui adressa un sourire fébrile. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

Et tandis qu'il continuait de la contempler en silence, Matilde tenta furtivement de déceler le moindre signe dans son regard qui lui dévoilerait un quelconque sentiment amoureux envers elle, mais rien d'autre que son habituel air antipathique ne se révélait sur son horrible visage au teint cireux.

— Je vous ai posé une question, insista Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

— Je vais bien, assura Matilde, mal à l'aise.

Comme ses jambes étaient toujours sous l'emprise d'engourdissements tenaces, elle dut se résoudre à contrecœur de rester assise sagement en compagnie de Rogue, en attendant de recouvrir l'usage de ses membres. Elle espérait que ça ne tarde pas trop longtemps car Rogue avait déjà commencé à la considérer d'un œil scrutateur. Alors, pour tenter de justifier l'imposition de sa présence, elle se lança à l'improviste, d'une voix mal assurée :

— Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas… ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? trancha Rogue, sans détour.

Il devait pertinemment savoir que Matilde n'était pas restée à sa table simplement pour converser bonnement de tout et de rien avec lui.

— Heu…

Matilde réfléchit à toute vitesse en tortillant ses doigts sous la table. Il fallait qu'elle trouve n'importe quoi à lui demander.

— La session d'examen… lança-t-elle alors, au hasard.

— Oui ? dit lentement Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

Il avait l'air d'appréhender quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant.

— Voilà, je me posais la question et… peut-être que vous pourriez m'informer… Seulement… Je me demandais… Enfin…

Matilde ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir et, naturellement, Rogue perdit patience bien assez vite.

— Et si vous reviendriez me voir quand vous aurez appris à formuler clairement vos questions, Miss Beauregard ? suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement en posant durement son verre sur la table.

Une grosse goutte s'en échappa et Matilde remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un whisky Pur Feu. Décidément, cette boisson était bien populaire ce soir, pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, la question parfaite lui vint en tête comme une lueur d'ampoule électrique.

— À quand exactement cette session sera-t-elle reportée ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop enjoué à son goût.

Elle espéra de n'avoir pas trahi son jeu. Guettant l'expression de Rogue, elle se demanda s'il allait répondre. Puis, lentement, il sortit de l'ombre du pilier et s'approcha d'elle en poussant son verre d'une main pour venir appuyer ses avant-bras sur la table. Un rictus découvrit l'étendue de ses dents jaunes.

— Vous vous entendez bien avec Mr. Hedlund, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, alors que les Bizzarr' Sisters commençaient l'introduction d'un nouveau morceau sur un rythme plus rapide.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua Matilde avec prudence.

Une agitation et des éclats de voix ravies derrière elle signalèrent une foule d'élèves qui se hâtaient de rejoindre la piste de danse.

— Ne faites pas l'innocente, Miss Beauregard…

Il lui vrilla les yeux et Matilde détourna aussitôt son regard. Elle sentait les engourdissements de ses jambes s'atténuer un peu. Encore quelques minutes et elle pourrait aller retrouver Sarah et Francis qui devaient sans nul doute la rechercher parmi la foule, à l'heure qu'il était.

— J'ai harcelé Ranbbie pour qu'il me révèle ce qu'il sait concernant votre… heu… _faiblesse_… avoua Matilde qui venait subitement de comprendre ce que Rogue voulait laisser sous-entendre par sa question relative à Ranbbie.

— Ma… _faiblesse_… répéta-t-il.

Et avec contentement, Matilde vit scintiller un certain malaise dans le fond de ses yeux noirs.

— Oui, insista-t-elle d'un ton qui prenait de l'assurance à mesure que Rogue paraissait fléchir sur sa chaise, votre _faiblesse_… Apparemment, c'est pour cette raison que vous agissez de façon... acariâtre avec moi. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'a rien voulu me dévoiler…

Une expression de soulagement passa alors sur le visage de Rogue, mais avant que ses traits ne se détendent complètement, Matilde plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ajouta avec désinvolture :

— Il m'a seulement dit qu'avec un peu d'effort, j'arriverais aisément à découvrir votre faiblesse toute seule…

— Vraiment ? lança-t-il avec une inquiétude qu'il essayait de camoufler en vain. Et vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à mon sujet ?

Simplement pour aggraver ses craintes un peu, Matilde décida de lui répondre du même sourire énigmatique que Ranbbie lui avait adressé lorsqu'il était encore étendu sur le sol, après avoir failli mourir étranglé.

Mais Rogue ne parut pas se contenter le moins du monde de ce sourire qu'il jugea comme excessivement impudent de sa part. Avec raideur, il lui empoigna le bras et l'attira de force vers lui. Manquant de tomber de sa chaise, Matilde se cramponna de justesse à la table et fut contrainte à écouter les vociférations de Rogue, qui jurèrent horriblement avec les cris d'allégresse de la foule et la musique entraînante des Bizzarr' Sisters.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert, Miss Beauregard ? Parlez ! Sinon je me chargerai de vous le faire regretter amèrement !

Il lui serra le bras si fort que l'engourdissement de ses doigts se mit à rivaliser affreusement avec celui de ses jambes.

— Je… je n'ai rien découvert…, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui révéler ses soupçons quant à ses amours absurdes pour elle. Même qu'à présent, alors que Rogue continuait de lui serrer le bras vigoureusement en lui vrillant le regard de ses yeux noirs étincelant de fureur, elle ne croyait plus du tout qu'un tel sentiment puisse vraiment subsister chez lui.

— Je ne vous crois pas !

— Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, implora Matilde qui sentait maintenant l'engourdissement de ses doigts monter douloureusement le long de son bras.

— Hé ! s'écria soudain une voix quelque part derrière elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-la !

Rogue retira sa main aussitôt et Matilde tomba durement en bas de sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les souliers encrassés de Rogue. Des éclats de voix protestaient au-dessus d'elle. Péniblement, elle s'empressa d'émerger de sous la table et dès qu'elle entreprit de dépoussiérer sa robe, elle remarqua que plusieurs regards surpris et intrigués s'étaient tournés vers eux.

— Matilde ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais en-dessous de la table ?

C'était Sarah. Elle venait juste d'arriver, suivie de près par Francis, et elle essayait visiblement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

Francis souriait d'un air gouailleur et s'approcha de Matilde qui retournait s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle avait été prise d'un soudain vertige.

— Dis-moi, Matilde, dit-il en guettant tour à tour l'expression de Matilde et de Rogue qui fulminait de rage, incapable de tenir un visage impénétrable, tu n'étais quand même pas en train de… de…

— De quoi ? interrogea Matilde sans vraiment l'écouter.

Elle massait fébrilement ses tempes dans l'espoir que sa tête cesse de lui tourner. Ses engourdissements aux jambes avaient repris de plus belle. Au moins, sa sensation de brûlure à la poitrine ne s'était pas intensifiée et cela la rassura un peu. Ses étourdissements devaient simplement être liés au whisky Pur Feu et non pas à ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû boire le verre de Basile…

— Viens, lui dit Sarah en s'approchant à son tour. Tout le monde nous regarde ici. Il vaudrait mieux aller ailleurs et retourner profiter de la danse.

— Je ne peux pas, répliqua Matilde d'un ton amer.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sarah d'un air surpris.

Si seulement Rogue consentirait à s'en aller et déserter la table. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'avouer devant lui qu'elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer à cause d'un verre de whisky Pur Feu, ni devant tous ces regards inquisiteurs d'élèves qui demeuraient fixés sur elle, d'ailleurs.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Sarah.

Elle allongea la main pour prendre la température de son front.

— Non, je vais bien, assura Matilde en repoussant sa main. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai juste… heu… quelque chose à dire de plus au professeur Rogue…

Ses propres mots la terrorisèrent. Elle avait dû inventer n'importe quoi sur le moment et c'était la seule excuse qui lui était venue en tête. Elle n'osait pas regarder Rogue.

— Ah bon, s'étonna Sarah, alors que Francis, pour une raison inconnue, réaffichait un sourire railleur.

— Laisse-la, Sarah, lui dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à le suivre. Elle nous rejoindra tout à l'heure qu'elle nous dit… Allez, viens…

Les Bizzarr' Sisters entamèrent un nouveau rythme dansant et Matilde maudit le whisky Pur Feu en regardant Sarah et Francis se diriger vers la piste de danse en se perdant dans la foule. Puis, avec l'impression qu'une bulle venimeuse explosait entre ses côtes, répandant son poison dans tout son corps, elle se retourna vers Rogue.

**À suivre...**


	35. La rancune de Ranbbie

**Merci beaucoup à Loupio-Duff et Elodays pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos favoris ! ^^  
><strong>

**Maintenant laissez-moi vous faire part d'une petite découverte inopinée concernant l'âge de Severus Rogue dans mon histoire... Selon les statistiques sur ce sujet dans le site internet de l'encyclopédie française du monde de Rowling, les parents d'Harry Potter auraient eu autour de vingt ans lorsque celui-ci est venu au monde. Donc, puisque Rogue a le même âge que Lily et James, lorsque, onze ans plus tard, Harry arrive à Poudlard, il aurait eu, soit, environ 31 ans. Alors, pour revenir à mon histoire, si ma fic se situe dans la période entre le meurtre des Potter et la rentrée d'Harry à l'école, il a donc, approximativement, entre 22 et 31 ans... Mais ! Si Rogue a également été professeur de potion du temps que Ranbbie était étudiant, ce dernier ayant, ****selon Matilde (il n'a jamais avoué lui-même son âge durant ma fic)****, à peu près 20 à 22 ans, il faudrait dans ce cas que l'âge de Rogue soit estimée à 30-31 ans si nous voulons qu'il ait commencé son enseignement au sein de Poudlard au moins durant les dernières années d'études de Ranbbie, donc ma fic se passerait un an avant que Harry arrive à Poudlard... C'est drôle, je ne le pensais pas aussi jeune... En tout cas... gros casse-tête inutile... désolée de vous avoir fait tourner la tête avec ça... ****J'ai simplement essayé de concorder un peu les choses avec les aventures d'Harry et celles de Matilde mais bon... ****Puisque que je ne parle pas de l'âge de Rogue durant ma fic, vous lui donnerez bien l'âge que vous voudrez... :P  
><strong>

**Assez maintenant ! Retournons à l'histoire de Matilde...  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et Rogue appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 35  
>La rancune de Ranbbie<strong>

— Votre audace m'étonne, Miss Beauregard, admit Rogue qui s'était adossé à nouveau sur le dossier de sa chaise, se replongeant dans l'ombre du pilier aux guirlandes de gui et de houx. Vous voulez jouer à un jeu en particulier ?

Matilde se remit à torde ses doigts sous la table. Fuyant les yeux de Rogue, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre pour réussir à se sortir de cette situation malencontreuse. Ses jambes engourdies flageolaient dans ses talons hauts et menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids dès qu'elle oserait se lever. De plus, un léger étourdissement ne cessait de lui faire tourner la tête.

— J'attends, s'impatienta Rogue. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Les regards indiscrets avaient fini par détourner les yeux et Matilde ne trouvait pas Ranbbie parmi la foule. Son dernier espoir avait été qu'il vienne à son secours.

— J'attends, répéta froidement Rogue, toujours sur un ton d'empressement.

Matilde chercha fébrilement dans ses pensées, se forçant à trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi avant qu'il ne la saisisse brutalement par le bras une nouvelle fois. Enfin, sans le regarder, elle dit :

— C'est vous qui avez quelque chose à me dire…

Elle avait déclaré cette phrase avant même d'avoir pris conscience de l'avoir prononcée. Maintenant, elle le présentait, elle allait en subir les conséquences…

— Expliquez-vous, ordonna Rogue en articulant clairement ses deux mots sur un ton rempli de menaces.

Se refusant toujours de le regarder, Matilde le sentit se rapprocher d'elle en faisant tressaillir légèrement la table sous laquelle elle tortillait ses doigts de plus en plus nerveusement.

Soudain, Ranbbie vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle et une énorme vague de soulagement la raviva subitement.

— Salut vous deux, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il but à sa bouteille avant de la poser brutalement sur la table, faisant tressauter le verre de Rogue. Une autre goutte de whisky Pur Feu s'en échappa aussitôt.

Rogue eut l'air mécontent. Quant à Ranbbie, Matilde remarqua qu'il avait le teint plus rosé que d'habitude et il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons du col de sa chemise.

— Tu as bu beaucoup ? demanda Matilde sur un ton reproche.

Ranbbie sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds d'une main.

— Un peu, avoua-t-il. Et toi ? Tu as bu beaucoup ? lui retourna-t-il la question d'un air railleur. Basile m'a informé à quel point tu aimes le whisky Pur Feu…

Un malaise saisit Matilde.

— Il est venu te parler ?

Ranbbie éclata de rire.

— Il m'a dit que tu avais carrément englouti son verre d'un trait, dit-il en prenant sa bouteille d'un geste majestueux avant de la porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

Rogue resta silencieux et Matilde se refusait toujours de tourner la tête vers son coin sombre.

— Son verre n'était même pas plein, objecta-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Ranbbie reposa sa bouteille sur la table et posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Matilde. Celle-ci sentit sa peau la brûler à l'endroit où il la touchait.

— Matilde, dit-il en souriant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est Noël ! Il faut s'amuser ! Tiens, dit-il en retirant sa main de son épaule pour lui tendre sa bouteille sous son nez, goûte à ça. C'est un Rhum groseille. Tu aimerais…

— Non merci, refusa-t-elle en repoussant sa bouteille.

Déjà qu'elle espérait que les effets du whisky Pur Feu s'estompent, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre boisson qui lui aggraverait son étourdissement.

— Dommage, dit simplement Ranbbie en levant de nouveau le coude.

Soudain, l'engourdissement des jambes de Matilde s'adoucit d'un coup et une envie de se lever et de déguerpir de cette table se manifesta alors avec intensité. Regardant Ranbbie, elle voulut s'excuser de son futur départ mais il ne lui accorda pas d'attention. Il s'adressait maintenant à Rogue avec sarcasme :

— Mon cher Severus ! Toujours aussi morose… Pourquoi rester dans votre coin ? Allez donc profiter de la fête. Comme tout le monde… Cela pourrait vous redonner de l'éclat à votre teint si pâle et terne…

— Fichez-moi la paix, Hedlund, lança froidement Rogue.

Sidérée par sa réplique si brutale, Matilde ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. Il serrait son verre de whisky dans sa poigne, menaçant de le faire éclater à tout moment, et fusillait Ranbbie d'un regard terriblement noir. Ce dernier, pour sa part, souriait toujours et, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Rogue, il poursuivit avec désinvolture :

— … à moins que la raison pour laquelle vous vous tenez près de se pilier est que vous souhaitez désespérément que Matilde vous embrasse…

Matilde se raidit brusquement et eut l'impression qu'une énorme pierre lui tomba lourdement dans l'estomac. Pour rien au monde elle voulait voir l'expression que Rogue affichait présentement.

— Ranbbie ! s'indigna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Comment… Qu'est-ce que tu… Enfin, Ranbbie, tu es complètement soûl ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

— Mais non, répliqua-t-il d'un air dégagé en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Tout le monde connaît la tradition de la branche de gui… Tu la connais, toi ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Matilde qui le regardait bouche bée.

— Votre… _petite amie_ a raison, Hedlund, dit alors Rogue à voix basse mais clairement distingue dans l'atmosphère musicale des Bizzarr' Sisters. Vous avez trop bu… Vous dites n'importe quoi…

Maintenant outrée, Matilde regarda Rogue et protesta avec vigueur :

— Je ne suis pas sa _petite amie_ !

— Oh, si, tu l'es, s'empressa d'approuver Ranbbie et elle se retourna si brusquement vers lui qu'elle s'étira incidemment un muscle de son cou. Enfin… seulement pour ce soir, précisa-t-il avant de porter une nouvelle fois le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit sèchement Matilde qui commençait à craindre qu'il soit devenu fou à force de boire son Rhum groseille.

— Tu n'as pas déclaré toi-même à Basile que j'étais ton cavalier pour le bal ?

Une eau bouillante semblait alors remplir Matilde de l'intérieur tandis qu'elle maudissait Basile d'aller toujours tout raconter à tout le monde.

— Maintenant que toute l'école est au courant, poursuivit Ranbbie en se levant dans un raclement de chaise et en tendant la main vers elle d'un mouvement théâtral, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Matilde avait été si pantoise qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les Bizzarr' Sisters jouaient à présent l'une de leurs chansons romantiques. Préférant rejoindre la piste de danse avec Ranbbie plutôt que de rester assise avec un Rogue qui devait présentement brûler d'une envie à tuer n'importe qui d'une façon sauvage, elle se leva et se laissa guider par Ranbbie parmi la foule.

— Tu es tellement belle ce soir, lui dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la piste de danse.

Il lui prit doucement les mains, les déposa sur ses épaules et l'approcha de lui dans une douce étreinte, passant ses mains derrière son dos. Matilde ressentit alors une grande chaleur lui couper le souffle, puis un vif frisson se déclencha le long de son échine lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Et tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis comme ça…

Bien qu'elle ait espéré ce moment intime avec Ranbbie il y avait encore quelques heures auparavant, Matilde se sentit nettement mal à l'aise lorsque qu'il glissa un peu plus ses mains vers le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher davantage à lui. La tête forcée à s'appuyer sur son épaule, elle s'était tenue à fixer résolument le sol durant toute la chanson pour éviter de croiser les regards des autres élèves — et surtout celui de Rogue qui devait indubitablement l'épier avec aigreur dans son coin sombre.

Ils tourniquèrent sur place parmi la foule de danseurs durant un temps qui avait paru se ralentir, se figer. Puis, lorsque le violoncelle lança une dernière note avec un savent tremolo, Ranbbie s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte.

— Ce fut un plaisir, remercia-t-il d'un ton courtois alors que Matilde s'évertuait à calmer son anxiété.

Elle était certaine que tout le monde parvenait à entendre les martellements frénétiques de son cœur. Par-dessus l'épaule de Ranbbie, elle aperçut Sarah et Francis qui lui adressèrent des signes de la main encourageants et des sourires approbateurs, puis elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps de jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans l'ombre du pilier. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir l'expression de son visage dans la pénombre, mais elle savait que Rogue l'observait avec son indéfectible malveillance.

— Le professeur Rogue t'obsède, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ranbbie qui avait suivi son regard vers le pilier.

Matilde eut soudain très chaud.

— Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui pour se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle.

C'était vrai, Ranbbie avait raison : elle était obsédée par Rogue. Mais c'était uniquement depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait une faiblesse et qu'elle voulait absolument la découvrir. Elle ne croyait plus qu'il ne s'agisse simplement d'un sentiment amoureux. Rien en Rogue évoquait l'amour. Sa faiblesse devait avoir un lien avec la haine. Seulement la haine…

La grande porte à double battant dans le hall d'entrée était déjà ouverte et elle vit un jardin de rose enneigé qui scintillait à la lueur d'une multitude de lucioles lumineuses. Fascinée par ce décor féerique, elle sortit dans la neige. La fraîcheur du soir de l'hiver lui caressa les joues et les bras. Elle alla se promener entre les massifs et les buissons parmi lesquels se dressaient quelques statues en pierre surmontées de bonnet de neige et une majestueuse fontaine érigée au centre du parc dont les jets d'eau chatoyaient au clair de lune.

— Tu vas prendre froid.

C'était Ranbbie. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige alors qu'il venait la rejoindre hâtivement.

— J'avais chaud, se justifia Matilde, bien qu'elle s'enlaçât instinctivement les bras.

Finalement, pensa-t-elle, un manteau bien chaud n'aurait pas été de refus.

— Tiens, mets ça, dit Ranbbie en ôtant sa cape d'un mouvement d'épaules pour l'étendre sur ceux de Matilde.

S'emmitouflant dans l'étoffe tiède de Ranbbie, elle lui sourit timidement en guise de remerciement et il lui rendit son sourire.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ce malaise tout à l'heure, à la table avec Rogue, s'excusa-t-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la fontaine.

Matilde resta silencieuse lorsqu'elle le suivit à son côté, le long d'un chemin étroit qui s'enfonçait parmi les roses.

— C'était lui que je visais, pas toi. Si tu avais vu sa tête lorsque je lui ai balancé la tradition de la branche de gui… ricana Ranbbie d'un air satisfait.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, riposta Matilde sur un ton réprobateur, surtout pas après qu'il a failli te tuer ce matin.

— Je n'ai pas peur de Rogue, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

— Eh bien, tu devrais, conseilla-t-elle en cueillant machinalement une rose enneigée tandis qu'ils contournèrent un buisson sur le chemin de la fontaine. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essaies tout le temps de l'hérisser. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu le détestes plus que moi…

— C'est parce que, en effet, _je le déteste plus que toi_, confirma Ranbbie. Rogue a aussi été mon professeur de potion du temps que j'étais étudiant à Poudlard et je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il a fait…

Il regarda deux silhouettes sombres qui venaient d'émerger des bosquets de roses en gloussant pour aller s'enlacer ensuite près d'une statue un peu plus loin.

— Il t'a fait subir des choses pires qu'à moi ? demanda Matilde qui ne voyait pas comment Rogue pouvait être plus terrible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ranbbie affirma d'un signe de tête.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu t'amuses à le turlupiner sans cesse ces temps derniers, comprit Matilde.

Elle chercha son regard qui fut soudain devenu fuyant.

— Maintenant que tu as découvert sa faiblesse, tu cherches à te venger, c'est ça ?

Un sentiment d'animosité et de haine déforma alors le visage de Ranbbie. Matilde tortilla la rose entre ses doigts avec inquiétude. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

— Je ne me vengerai jamais assez pour égaler un jour ce qu'il a fait, murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées, en regardant la neige s'accumuler sur le bout de ses souliers à mesure qu'il marchait vers la fontaine.

— Ranbbie… dit timidement Matilde, effrayée. Rogue ne semble pas du tout le genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si tu continues ainsi, tu cours le risque de finir véritablement étranglé jusqu'à la mort…

Ranbbie hoqueta d'un rire méprisant.

— Non. Rogue préfère tuer avec ses paroles outrageantes plutôt qu'avec ses mains. C'est plus cruel…

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda lentement Matilde.

Ranbbie s'arrêta devant la fontaine. Il leva les yeux du sol et regarda le couple au loin qui était présentement en train de s'embrasser passionnément auprès de la statue. Il soupira avec affliction.

— Quand tu me disais que Rogue ne pouvait pas être aussi exécrable avec toi qu'avec un autre, eh bien…

Il s'interrompit. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le son de sa voix était à présent devenu rauque, crispé, et une profonde tristesse émanait de lui.

— Elle s'appelait Emily… et je l'aimais…

Matilde fut foudroyée d'un malaise. D'abord parce qu'elle ne put refouler une pointe de jalousie envers cette Emily qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ensuite, Ranbbie était en train de se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux et elle n'avait jamais été très habile à réconforter qui que ce soit. Cependant, cette histoire d'Emily en lien avec Rogue lui souleva tout de même un grand intérêt et elle invita donc Ranbbie à s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine à côté d'elle. Le doux écoulement régulier des jets d'eau couvrit les dernières notes des Bizzarr' Sisters qui résonnaient en sourdine dans tout le parc depuis la Grande Salle.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Emily ? demanda-t-elle avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable en dépit de la sensation acerbe qui lui serrait le cœur.

— Elle est morte, répondit-il abruptement.

Puis une larme ruissela sur sa joue. Matilde laissa tomber la rose sur la surface de la neige et allongea le bras pour l'enlacer maladroitement contre elle.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, effarée.

— Nous avons fait tous nos études ensemble, poursuivit Ranbbie comme s'il devait tout lui raconter à présent qu'il avait abordé le sujet. Nous étions tous deux à Poufsouffle. Emily était mon âme sœur. Nous nous étions rencontrés le premier jour dans le Poudlard Express et, depuis, nous avions été inséparables… Nous étions amoureux… Emily m'aimait tendrement… Quant à moi, j'étais fou d'elle...

Il émit un petit rire nostalgique avant de continuer.

— Je la faisais rire souvent et j'aimais l'entendre rire. Emily était une fille qui souriait tout le temps. Elle était tellement gentille… et belle. Tout le monde l'appréciait parce qu'elle était toujours là pour aider et écouter les autres… On n'avait qu'à aller se confier à elle pour que tous nos problèmes disparaissaient en un éclair… comme par magie… Elle avait un don, tu comprends ? Elle avait le talent de rendre le monde heureux à tous les coups ! Même que c'en était sa passion…

Le visage de Ranbbie s'assombrit et un triste silence s'en suivit, bien que les amoureux au loin regagnassent tranquillement le château en se tenant par la main et en riant joyeusement. Ranbbie les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans les bosquets à l'entrée de l'école, des essaims de lucioles scintillantes s'envolant à leur passage.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Emily ? répéta Matilde d'une voix réticente. Je veux dire… comment est-elle… heu…

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle n'osait pas dire le mot, comme s'il s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

— Comment est-elle morte ? acheva Ranbbie sombrement. Et bien ce fut lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Cette année-là avait été particulièrement difficile pour nombre d'entre nous, étant donné que nous devions tous étudier très fort pour passer nos ASPIC…

— ASPIC ?

— Il s'agit d'examens importants que l'on doit réussir à la fin de l'année, informa Ranbbie en réponse à l'air interrogatif de Matilde.

— Ah bon…

— Comme je disais, reprit-il, nous devions tous passer nos ASPIC et lors de cette période, beaucoup d'élèves deviennent fous. En plus d'étudier comme une cinglée, Emily était constamment appelée à remonter le morale de plusieurs et elle se donnait sans cesse le devoir d'exhorter quiconque qui en avait besoin. Elle avait un grand cœur, mon Emily… Trop grand même… L'exténuation se pointait souvent dans ses yeux quand venaient les soirs et je n'appréciais pas de la voir s'affaisser de plus en plus, à chaque semaine… à chaque jour… J'avais beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait garder du temps pour elle, de ne pas toujours le donner aux autres… Mais c'était sa passion… Elle avait besoin d'aider son prochain… Elle ne supportait pas les malheureux…

Sa voix se brisa. D'un geste réconfortant, Matilde lui passa la main dans son dos.

— À t'entendre parler, Emily devait être un ange…

Ranbbie sourit tristement.

— Elle l'est toujours…

Une brise fraîche vint faire danser les branches et les roses des bosquets enneigés. Quelques lucioles voltigèrent au loin. Matilde sentit Ranbbie frissonner sous sa main.

— Nous devrions rentrer… suggéra-t-elle. Il fait un peu froid.

— Tu es gelée ?

— Ah non, moi ça va, répondit-elle en réajustant la cape tiède de Ranbbie sur ses épaules. C'est toi qui sembles avoir froid.

— Je n'ai pas froid, répliqua-t-il précipitamment. Restes encore avec moi, veux-tu ?

— D'accord…

Restant alors assis sur le bord de la fontaine, ils regardèrent valser une horde de lucioles lumineuses en écoutant la douce mélodie des jets d'eau durant un moment, puis Matilde posa enfin la question qui lui préoccupait l'esprit :

— Qu'est-ce que Rogue a fait d'impardonnable ?

Elle ne connaissait pas encore le lien qui s'établissait entre Emily et lui et elle appréhendait la réponse de Ranbbie avec effroi. Mais comme de fait, il lui confirma ce qu'elle espérait ne pas entendre.

— Il l'a tuée…

Il y eut un terrible silence. Même l'eau de la fontaine derrière eux semblait s'être figée dans l'air. Matilde avait l'impression que tout son sang s'était coagulé dans ses veines.

— Co… comment Rogue… a… ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Ranbbie, Rogue aime tuer avec ses paroles blessantes. Pas avec ses mains…

— Mais enfin, s'indigna-t-elle, il ne l'a quand même pas poussée à se tuer elle-même ?

— Emily était gentille avec tout le monde, expliqua Ranbbie tandis qu'un autre couple se précipitait dans le parc en poussant des cris aigus. Avec tout le monde, même avec… Rogue…

— Ridicule ! lança Matilde d'un ton hargneux. Comment peut-on être aimable avec un homme aussi ignoble, satanique et… inhumain. Je te parie qu'il n'a même pas de cœur sous sa cage thoracique, si ce n'est pas qu'un trognon rongé par ses trop nombreuses mauvaises intentions…

— Je sais mais la raison pourquoi Rogue est si hostile à l'égard de tout le monde est tout simplement parce qu'il est… malheureux et...

— Non mais vraiment ! interrompit Matilde qui se laissait maintenant emporter par une bourrasque d'aversion envers Rogue. Lui, _simplement malheureux_ ? Assoiffé de démence, aussi !

— Je sais, répéta Ranbbie, mais Emily, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ne supportait pas de voir les gens malheureux. Elle a tenté de l'approcher amicalement, de lui montrer d'une certaine manière à quel point elle compatissait à sa peine. Je la voyais lui sourire lors des cours de potion…

— Ah non… souffla Matilde qui percevait déjà la suite avec horreur.

— Rogue, bien évidemment, a vu en elle une menace, poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il s'est mis aussitôt à la terroriser. Il lui enlevait des points injustement, s'arrangeait pour lui flanquer des retenues le plus souvent possible et il l'insultait cruellement en avant de toute la classe. Il était devenu un véritable monstre envers Emily… Et moi… moi…

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues à gros bouillons et il continua d'une voix douloureusement crispée :

— Moi… je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de la regarder défaillir à petits feux… Même si Dumbledore promettait qu'il glisserait un mot à Rogue, Rogue continuait à la torturer férocement. Alors Emily ne dormait plus la nuit, perdait l'appétit, ne voulait plus sortir de la salle commune seule, de peur qu'elle ne rencontre Rogue dans les couloirs, elle blêmissait lorsqu'elle devait aller en cours de potion ou lorsqu'elle devait aller en retenue avec lui… Mais malgré tout ça, elle… elle essayait tout de même de cacher sa faiblesse… de paraître forte... de continuer à sourire pour les autres, pour moi… et tout le monde qui continuait à trouver réconfort auprès d'elle alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide…

— C'est horrible…

À présent, Matilde tremblait de tout son corps, non pas de froid mais d'horreur. Rogue était encore pire qu'elle ne l'avait constaté.

— Emily est morte un mercredi matin, d'exténuation extrême... seule, dans son lit…

Puis Ranbbie se laissa emporter par ses sanglots, se prenant la tête à deux mains, se balançant sur le bord de la fontaine alors qu'un sentiment de répulsion intense enflait en Matilde. Elle avait envie de tenailler Rogue à l'instant, de l'étouffer, de lui arracher les yeux, de lui faire payer son crime !

— Mais pourquoi Rogue n'a pas été arrêté pour avoir fait une telle chose abominable ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

— C'était en période d'examen, expliqua Ranbbie, la voix étranglée par ses sanglots, et tout le monde s'accusait d'avoir ennuyé Emily avec ses nombreux problèmes anodins… Il n'y avait que moi en qui elle se confiait… Or, personne n'était au courant concernant Rogue. Et moi… je n'avais tout simplement pas de preuve…

Trois autres silhouettes sortirent du château en se tiraillant et en riant entre les bosquets de roses, faisant surgirent plusieurs essaims de lucioles au-dessus d'eux. Le couple aux cris aigus avait disparu. Sans doute caché quelque part où il pouvait bénéficier d'un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ranbbie ne pleurait plus. Les yeux rougis, il regardait un point fixe devant lui. Il semblait ruminer des mauvais plans dans sa tête.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu détestes Rogue, dit Matilde à mi-voix.

— J'ai attendu longtemps l'occasion de retourner à Poudlard, murmura Ranbbie, de me venger…

Matilde fut à nouveau mal à l'aise.

— Je suis désolée Ranbbie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis terribles. Imagine que Rogue déclare à tout le monde que tu aies tenté de le tuer. Tu perdrais ton emploi… ta réputation…

Ranbbie eut une exclamation de dédain, puis il ricana.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, Rogue souffre déjà, et je m'en réjoui bien de sa douleur. Depuis que j'ai découvert sa faiblesse, je m'amuse à exacerber son malaise et ça me fait du bien. Je le fais pour Emily…

Matilde regarda alors Ranbbie avec avidité.

— Et tu peux m'avouer maintenant quelle est la faiblesse de Rogue ?

Ranbbie la regarda à son tour, mais d'un air las.

— Tu l'as déjà devinée…

— Alors j'ai besoin que tu me le confirmes, s'empressa-t-elle d'insister, en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à répondre. S'il te plaît.

Son bras était gelé et Matilde remarqua que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ce fut soudain une toute autre voix qui parla à sa place. Une voix bien plus froide que le bras de Ranbbie, et particulièrement désagréable :

— Je crois bien que votre petite conversation peut s'arrêter là.

Ranbbie se leva d'un bond avec surprise et Matilde se retourna vivement. Debout derrière un buisson, la baguette brandie, Rogue les regardait successivement, l'air furieux, sa longue cape noire ondulant dans la brise du soir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à les écouter parler ? Matilde n'en avait aucune idée mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il vienne tout juste d'arriver.

— Tiens donc, lança Ranbbie d'un ton faussement enjoué, professeur Rogue. Vous arrivez au bon moment… J'étais justement sur le point de dévoiler à Matilde vos sentiments am…

Tout se passa alors en un éclair : Rogue agita sa baguette magique et une lumière rouge jaillit à son extrémité. Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Matilde se jeta sur Ranbbie pour le protéger et dévia le sortilège d'un rapide geste de la main en l'envoyant heurter de plein fouet un bosquet de rose qui se ratatina aussitôt à son contact. Alors qu'un tas de lucioles lumineuses virevoltèrent en tous sens d'une façon ahurie au-dessus du massif desséché, la sensation de flammes ardentes dans sa poitrine s'exacerba atrocement d'un coup et elle s'effondra dans la neige aux pieds de Ranbbie en hurlant, les mains crispées sur sa douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'une bête sauvage se tortillait vigoureusement entre ses côtes, voulant à tout prix déchirer sa poitrine de l'intérieur avec ses griffes pour en sortir.

— Matilde ! _Non !_ s'étrangla Ranbbie, quelque part au-dessus d'elle.

Puis, alors qu'une petite luciole venait se poser innocemment sur la neige devant ses yeux embués, Matilde se vit engloutir lentement d'une sinistre obscurité. La petite luciole, qui était en fait une jolie petite fée scintillante qui la regardait d'un air intrigué, fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Eh oui... Une autre fin en ''chien'' comme le dit si bien Elodays... :P Mais la suite arrivera vite ! ^^ ... avec d'autres fins en ''chien''... XP**


	36. Horrible condamnation

**Je suis si comblée devant tous vos commentaires encourageants que parfois - eh oui... c'est vrai... - j'en pleure de joie ! Merci encore (et toujours) immensément pour vos motivations ! :)  
><strong>

**Merci à DoePatronus7 d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris ! ^^  
><strong>

**Maintenant, c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je vous annonce le début des aventures finales de Matilde. Déjà ! Ça s'est passé trop vite... Mais rassurez-vous, la finale est quand même longue, encore une dizaine de chapitres... Mais j'espère néanmoins ne pas trop vous essouffler d'un trop plein d'action et d'émotion...  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 36  
>Horrible condamnation<strong>

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Matilde savait déjà qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, couchée sur les couvertures d'un des larges lits de l'endroit. Sa douleur à la poitrine s'était atténuée grandement, bien qu'encore cuisante et vive. Elle portait toujours sa robe de bal et lorsqu'elle pressa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance, elle découvrit avec embarras profond que sa robe avait été déchirée sauvagement, lui révélant son blanc soutien-gorge au grand jour. Précipitamment, elle rabattit les lambeaux de soie sur sa poitrine et fut soulagée de constater qu'un grand rideau de couleur olivâtre entourait entièrement son lit, la dissimulant des regards qui auraient pu être très gênants.

Qui avait fait ça ? Qui avait lacéré sa robe ? Il ne lui fallut pas grand temps pour qu'une réponse désagréable vienne flotter dans son esprit : c'était sûrement Rogue. Avait-il tenté de la soumettre de nouveau à ce quelconque _test_ ?

Les événements survenus tantôt — à moins que ce ne soit la veille —, regagnèrent subitement la mémoire de Matilde. Dans l'intention d'éviter que Rogue foudroie Ranbbie d'un sortilège, elle avait une fois de trop utilisé ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Maintenant c'était clair, elle ne pouvait plus le dénier : sa sensation de feu brûlant dans sa poitrine était incontestablement liée à ses Pouvoirs Obscurs et ceux-ci prenaient dangereusement le dessus sur elle…

Un grincement de porte, puis des bruits de pas signalèrent que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Matilde se figea et tendit l'oreille. La voix du professeur McGonagall, tremblante et anxieuse, se fit entendre de l'autre côté du rideau :

— Vous avez réussi l'analyse ?

— Oui, répondit la voix de Rogue et Matilde tressaillit d'une émotion hargneuse lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

— Alors ?

— C'est positif…

Il y eut un silence, puis le professeur McGonagall murmura :

— Elle dort ?

— Tout comme. Elle est inconsciente. Sa douleur est encore trop intense pour qu'elle parvienne à rester éveillée.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Il était vrai que la douleur de Matilde était intense, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de rester bien éveillée, l'oreille toujours aux aguets.

— Elle… elle en a pour combien de temps ?

— Plus pour longtemps, répondit Rogue à voix basse.

McGonagall échappa une exclamation de stupeur et Matilde fut pétrifiée.

— Cela voudrait-il signifier que nous avons échoué ?

— Nous avons fait tout notre possible, affirma Rogue d'un ton dégagé. Si Beauregard se trouve néanmoins dans cette pénible situation, c'est uniquement par sa faute. Elle n'a jamais pris la magie au sérieux…

— C'est faux ! s'insurgea McGonagall d'une voix étouffée comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue. Avec un peu plus de bienveillance et d'attention à son égard, nous aurions très bien pu gagner sa confiance et… nous aurions pu…

— Ça n'aurait rien changé, interrompit Rogue. C'est ses remords d'avoir attaqué Dumbledore qui l'a poussée à pratiquer sa Magie Noire. Elle était déjà au courant du risque qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait usage de cette magie, mais elle s'en fichait — ou bien elle refusait tout simplement d'y croire, ne faisant qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude… Maintenant, elle paie cruellement pour tout ça.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine enflammée, Matilde s'évertuait à contrôler sa respiration saccadée pour ne pas se faire entendre de l'autre côté du rideau.

— C'est ma faute… déclara tristement le professeur McGonagall. Je l'ai poussée à le faire… J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle pouvait réellement sauver Dumbledore… Harvey avait été si convaincant…

— Harvey a établi des liens très étroits avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote exactement mais je le tiens à l'œil depuis un certain temps. Si Beauregard se meurt présentement, c'est bien en grande partie à cause de lui…

— Croyez-vous qu'il l'aurait volontairement conduite à sa mort inéluctable ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton effrayé.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça, admit Rogue. Soit il sait des choses qu'on ignore, soit il est simplement stupide…

Harvey cachait quelque chose, Matilde en était certaine. Il ne pouvait pas s'être banalement trompé en l'incitant à pratiquer ses Forces Obscures. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait ! Et peut-être même qu'il pouvait l'aider à présent qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état…

— Il n'y a vraiment plus rien qu'on puisse faire pour aider Miss Beauregard ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

— Non, répondit Rogue, elle va mourir…

La terreur submergea Matilde tandis qu'elle restait allongée sur les couvertures de son lit, sans bouger, osant tout juste respirer. Son cœur avait subitement accéléré sa cadence d'un coup dans sa poitrine en feu, comme s'il avait vite compris qu'il allait devoir bientôt s'arrêter et que ses battements étaient maintenant comptés. C'était absurde, inconcevable. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

— C'est horrible… murmura le professeur McGonagall d'une voix brisée. Miss Beauregard importait tellement à Dumbledore… C'est malheureux que Dumbledore doive mourir sans que nous ne puissions pas accomplir ses dernières volontés…

— Ce n'était qu'une expérience de Parguenais, rien de plus, répliqua Rogue avec indifférence. Dumbledore comprendra…

_« Non mais vraiment ! »_ s'indigna Matilde alors qu'une bouffée de colère l'envahissait. En plus d'apprendre l'abominable nouvelle qu'elle allait mourir, à les entendre parler, elle se sentit comme un vulgaire animal sans aucune importance qui ne méritait même pas qu'on daigne à le traiter comme un être sentimental. Que Dumbledore doive mourir, c'était atroce. Mais que Matilde meurt, alors là, c'était futile ! Elle n'était qu'une expérience, un rat dans un laboratoire ! Et si on pleurait son sort, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle faisait partie de la _dernière volonté_ de Dumbledore…

— Dumbledore comprendra ? répéta le professeur McGonagall à mi-voix. Vous parlez comme si Dumbledore se rétablirait un jour…

— En effet. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il serait possible de rétablir Dumbledore.

— Vraiment ? souffla McGonagall.

_« Vraiment ? »_ répéta mentalement Matilde alors qu'un frêle sentiment d'espérance naissait dans sa poitrine, amenuisant du coup sa douleur cuisante. Si Dumbledore revenait, elle avait de fortes chances de survie, c'était irréfutable. Il devait être un grand sorcier, ce Dumbledore. Il pourrait sûrement la sauver, l'empêcher de mourir…

— Les entrailles de Dumbledore ont complètement disparu, expliqua Rogue, et si rien ne peut remédier à ça — et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse —, c'est que le maléfice de Beauregard subsiste encore en lui, repoussant tous contre-sorts ou remèdes consistant à le guérir. Si je ne m'abuse, ce mauvais sort pourrait être levé si…

Il s'interrompit.

— Si quoi ? dit McGonagall d'un ton s'empressement.

— Si nous détruisons ces Forces Obscures qui résident dans la poitrine de Miss Beauregard _avant_ qu'elles ne prennent le dessus sur elle et ne la tue…

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, comme animée d'une soudaine force de détermination. Il faut délivrer Miss Beauregard de son état de Parguenaise ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Dumbledore insistait pour qu'elle suive des cours à Poudlard. C'était pour l'amener à pratiquer le plus de sorts possibles, j'en suis sûre. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a donné sa baguette magique. Si nous la forçons à lancer des sortilèges à perpétuité, ses…

— Il est trop tard, Minerva, coupa Rogue. Cette Magie Noire s'est amplifiée en elle à un point tel qu'il est devenu impossible de la maîtriser. C'est irréversible : Matilde Beauregard va mourir, et nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire.

_« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir suscité l'espoir de revoir un jour Dumbledore vivant… ? »,_ songea Matilde avec agacement.

— Mais… vous… vous avez dit que… ?

— J'ai dit qu'il fallait détruire les Forces Obscures de Beauregard _avant_ qu'elles ne prennent le dessus, répéta Rogue. Or, la seule façon d'y arriver, c'est de tuer nous-mêmes la Parguenaise avant que ce ne soit ses pouvoirs qui ne le fassent avant nous.

— Il faut quoi ? se récria McGonagall d'un ton horrifié.

— Il faut tuer Miss Beauregard.

— _Non !_

— Ce n'est pas qu'une simple magie qui est en elle, Minerva. C'est bien plus que ça. C'est une force maléfique qui prend de plus en plus de puissance et, bientôt, je n'en doute pas, cette force sera assez puissante pour se libérer d'elle-même. Vous comprenez ? Miss Beauregard est en quelque sorte sa coquille. Il faut détruire cette forme de Magie Noire sinon je redoute beaucoup qu'elle ne se transforme alors en un genre d'entité implacablement indestructible.

— Mais c'est abject, Severus ! Tuer Miss Beauregard... Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

— Vous avez une autre proposition, peut-être ? lança Rogue avec froideur.

Il y eut un silence troublé pendant lequel le professeur McGonagall sembla chercher ses mots en émettant quelques exclamations étranglées, puis Rogue dit à voix très basse :

— Je me porte volontaire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

Maintenant en sueur, Matilde ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de respirer bruyamment, les doigts crispés sur les lambeaux de sa robe. Son cœur cognait dans l'ardeur des flammes impitoyables de sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Qu'elle prenne la fuite. Rogue prévoyait la tuer et c'était encore pire que de devoir attendre de se faire brûler vive dans le feu noir de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais !

Soudain, le grand rideau olivâtre s'écarta et une McGonagall livide d'anxiété apparut à côté de son lit.

— Elle est réveillée, dit-elle.

Rogue, qui était assis sur une chaise en bois tout près du rideau, se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de Matilde. Celle-ci s'agitait fébrilement sur les couvertures, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, fixés sur lui.

— Je vais la tranquilliser, dit Rogue en saisissant une petite fiole de verre sur la table de chevet, qui contenait un liquide ambré.

— Ranbbie ? Où est Ranbbie ? demanda Matilde en regardant le professeur McGonagall. Je veux Ranbbie ! Où est-il ?

Elle considérait Ranbbie comme son dernier espoir. Elle sentait qu'il pouvait l'aider, dissuader Rogue de la tuer…

— Hedlund n'est pas disponible pour le moment, répondit froidement Rogue qui lui passait les doigts sous sa nuque pour lui redresser la tête de force. Buvez-ça. Cela vous fera du bien.

Il amena la fiole à sa bouche mais Matilde la repoussa.

— Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête vigoureusement. Je vais bien ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez me chercher Ranbbie !

Elle tenta de se relever du lit. Aussitôt, Rogue la plaqua brutalement sur les couvertures avec son avant-bras dont la main tenait fermement la fiole.

— Vous allez vous calmer sinon je vous immobilise d'un sort ! menaça-t-il, ses dents jaunâtres découvertes par un effroyable rictus.

— Severus ! intervint McGonagall. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Rogue darda les yeux de Matilde de son regard malveillant, puis se redressa avec raideur. Le professeur McGonagall, après avoir tendu la main vers lui pour qu'il lui donne la fiole, s'approcha à son tour près de l'oreiller de Matilde.

— Miss Beauregard, dit-elle avec douceur, s'il vous plaît, il est vrai que cette potion vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous devez la boire…

— Je veux Ranbbie ! répéta Matilde, obstinée. Où est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais vous devez…

— Dans ce cas, je ne boirai pas, coupa Matilde d'un ton catégorique.

Le professeur McGonagall parut un moment embêtée, puis se retourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci était en train de contempler le soutien-gorge de Matilde aux travers les lambeaux de sa robe. Le visage impassible, il détourna les yeux dès que Matilde se recouvrit la poitrine en le fusillant du regard et McGonagall lui demanda d'un ton rigide :

— Vous savez où est Hedlund ?

Rogue hésita quelques secondes avant de répéter :

— Hedlund n'est pas… disponible…

— Allez me le chercher, ordonna McGonagall.

Mais Rogue ne bougea pas.

— Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'est pas disponible, dit-il.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus ! répliqua McGonagall d'un ton irrité. Il peut sûrement être en mesure de se libérer pour une situation comme celle-ci… D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle, soudain perplexe, pourquoi n'est-il pas présent alors qu'il est supposé veiller sur Miss Beauregard vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… ?

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent mais son visage garda une expression imperturbable. Cependant, Matilde était certaine qu'il camouflait un sentiment d'embarras. Puis, brusquement, une pensée horrible traversa son esprit comme une lame de couteau acérée :

— Vous l'avez tué…

Sur le coup de la surprise, McGonagall baissa les yeux sur Matilde.

— Q-quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Mais avant que Matilde ne puisse répéter les mots qui lui avaient échappés sans qu'elle en ait eu conscience, Rogue s'empressa de rétorquer :

— Je n'ai pas tué Hedlund !

— Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi ? interrogea Matilde sur un ton de défi.

— Cela ne confirme pas pour autant que je l'aurais tué !

— Dans ce cas, où est-il et que fait-il ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas !

— Vous n'êtes qu'un sale…

— Ça suffit ! trancha sèchement McGonagall qui avait suivi leur brève discussion en les regardant successivement. Maintenant vous allez boire cette potion, Miss Beauregard, qu'on en finisse !

Elle lui tendit la fiole au-dessus des yeux avec insistance.

— Quant à vous, Severus, ajouta-elle sans le regarder, nous en reparlerons plus tard…

Avec raideur, Matilde arracha la bouteille des mains du professeur McGonagall et se redressa brusquement en position assise sur le bord de son lit, ignorant momentanément la douleur dans sa poitrine qui était encore très cuisante. Rogue et McGonagall ne bronchèrent pas, se contentant de l'observer avec vigilance, s'assurant qu'elle boive enfin le liquide ambré.

Tenant sa robe lacérée d'une main et la fiole de l'autre, Matilde jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui était restée ouverte. Pouvait-elle s'élancer dans le couloir et fuir ? Trop risqué. Rogue allait la rattraper et lui faire subir son châtiment ou, pire encore, il la tuerait sur-le-champ. N'empêche, même si elle réussissait à s'enfuir, où irait-elle ? Elle était condamnée à mourir, quoi qu'il en fût…

— Miss Beauregard, je vous en pris, s'impatienta le professeur McGonagall. Buvez donc. Ne nous faites plus attendre.

Rogue la regarda de son air mauvais. Contrainte à se soumettre, Matilde approcha la fiole à ses lèvres et, au moment où elle s'apprêta à boire, ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur la tablette sous la table de chevet. Là, posée négligemment dans un coin, sa bourse contenant sa longue baguette magique dont le manche dépassait par l'ouverture attira son attention. Machinalement, elle allongea la main pour s'en saisir, mais le professeur McGonagall arrêta aussitôt son geste en lui agrippant l'avant-bras d'une poigne étonnamment ferme.

— Miss Beauregard…

Matilde vit un avertissement dans ses yeux perçants, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Un sentiment de vide enflait à présent en elle, de détachement, d'insubordination, de résignation. Maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de sa mort inéluctable, son esprit semblait se déconnecter étrangement, comme si elle était déjà morte… un fantôme… et qu'elle pouvait maintenant oser tout ce qu'elle voulait sans risquer de devoir mourir une _deuxième fois…_ À cet instant, elle désirait sa baguette magique et s'enfuir de ce château maudit qui lui avait complètement détruit la vie, et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…

— Si vous me le permettez, professeur McGonagall, dit Rogue en avançant vers Matilde d'une démarche menaçante, je crois sincèrement que Miss Beauregard a besoin d'aide pour boire sa potion…

S'élançant à l'improviste, Matilde repoussa de toutes ses forces le professeur McGonagall et la fit basculer brutalement sur Rogue qui la rattrapa de justesse. Profitant de leur confusion du moment, sans perdre une seule seconde, Matilde s'empara de sa bourse et se précipita vers la porte ouverte. Un jet de lumière rouge la manqua de peu, sifflant à deux centimètres se son oreille gauche.

— _Non !_ vociféra Rogue tandis qu'elle courait à toutes jambes le long du couloir sombre, s'évertuant à ne pas trop porter attention à sa douleur brûlante qui s'exacerbait désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

Par les grandes fenêtres du couloir, la lune scintillait parmi les étoiles dans le ciel obscur. Matilde ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle estima que ce devait sûrement être le milieu de la nuit. Elle bifurqua dans un autre couloir. Des torches enflammées projetaient des cercles lumineux sur les murs. Rogue devait indubitablement courir après elle. Mais elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait que sa respiration pantelante, les bruits sourds de ses pieds nus qui résonnaient en écho dans le couloir, et son cœur qui tambourinait dans ses côtes avec une effroyable panique qui lui rappela sur le coup qu'elle était toujours bien vivante…

Tournant un coin de mur au hasard, elle sentit ses jambes s'engourdir, l'obligeant à ralentir sa course…

_« Non, _pensa Matilde avec détresse_, pas maintenant ! S'il te plaît… pas maintenant… »_

Elle bifurqua à l'angle d'un autre mur et ce fut alors un vertige qui vint l'étourdir, se rajoutant péniblement à ses engourdissements de plus en plus saisissants. Elle s'agrippa à une gargouille de pierre. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une porte étroite qui s'affichait sur le mur d'en face avant que sa vue ne s'embrouille complètement, et s'élança hâtivement pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur de ce qui se révéla à être un placard à balai lorsqu'une serpillière et un porte-poussière lui tomba durement sur la tête. Puis, haletante, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir total, accroupie dans une position inconfortable, la poitrine cuisante, alerte au moindre bruit qui pouvait retentir de l'autre côté de la porte.

Maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ensuite ? Elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester ici ! Si seulement elle savait où était Ranbbie — si toutefois Rogue ne l'avait pas tué… Peut-être était-il dans la tour Nord ? Dans ses appartements ? Même si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre dans cette tour. C'était trop risqué. S'il y avait un endroit où on allait la rechercher plus que les autres, c'était bien dans ses appartements…

Profondément désespérée, Matilde passa ses mains dans ses cheveux défaits et songea à ses parents.

_« Maman… Papa… venez me cherchez… Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée partir avec Dumbledore ? Je suis perdue ici… C'était un mensonge... Poudlard n'était pas un lieu sûr pour moi… Tout le monde me veut du mal ici… Je vais mourir et vous ne serez même pas auprès de moi durant les derniers instants de ma vie… » _

Puis elle pleura silencieusement dans le noir, enserrée dans le placard à balai, pendant un long moment qui lui avait semblé se glacer lentement, exhalant doucement l'odeur d'une mort proche.

_« Tout est de la faute à Dumbledore… »_ pensa-t-elle soudain avec amertume. C'était lui qui l'avait obligée à le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard, lui qui l'avait exhortée à l'attaquer pour qu'elle s'empare de sa baguette magique, et à cause de lui également si elle avait persévéré dans la pratique de ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais pour essayer de le guérir ensuite. À présent, si on voulait la tuer maintenant, c'était uniquement — encore une fois — à cause de lui ! Pour le ramener sur pieds, se fichant bien d'elle, elle qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une expérience qui n'avait pas fonctionné ! Si tout ça n'avait pas été de Dumbledore, elle aurait pu rester chez elle, ne jamais avoir eu besoin de connaître ce monde cruel, être libre de pouvoir continuer d'être heureuse avec ses parents, ses amis, Catherine…

Mais une petite voix désagréable au fond de sa tête lui souffla le détail qu'elle ne voulait plus prendre en compte : elle était une Parguenaise et Dumbledore avait tenté de la sauver de son état en se sacrifiant pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de sa baguette. Et elle, Matilde, n'avait pas écouté Dumbledore, ni les autres qui s'étaient acharnés à lui répéter — omettant toutefois d'être trop explicites, à la grande exaspération de Matilde — qu'il était dangereux qu'elle fasse usage de ses Forces Obscures. Si elle les avait écoutés et qu'elle avait pratiqué ses sortilèges plutôt que de faire surgir subrepticement ses flammes noires sans relâche, elle aurait assurément eu des chances de survie. Mais maintenant…

Tâtant sa bourse dans le noir, elle ressortit sa baguette — la baguette magique de Dumbledore — et lança le sortilège Lumos. Aussitôt, une lueur vive illumina l'extrémité de sa baguette, inondant de lumière jaunâtre la totalité de l'espace étroit du placard, mais aucune sensation de rafraîchissement dans sa poitrine en feu ne vint apaiser ses souffrances. La lueur s'éteignit alors d'elle-même, la replongeant dans la pénombre, sa douleur plus cuisante que jamais.

Il était trop tard. Rogue avait raison. Elle se faisait ronger de l'intérieur et, tôt ou tard, elle en succomberait…

_« Maudit sois-tu, Harvey, de m'avoir fait croire que je pouvais réellement rétablir Dumbledore à l'aide de mes Forces Obscures ! », _pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Soudain, une pensée exaltante fit irruption au beau milieu de son désespoir. Alors que le souvenir des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal lui revenait en mémoire, les mots de Harvey resurgirent dans son esprit, résonnant et vibrant d'une telle intensité en elle que Matilde eut l'impression que Harvey lui-même se trouvait à côté d'elle, dans le placard même :

_ « Lorsque vous aurez finalement conjuré le maléfice qui retient Dumbledore entre la vie et la mort, il deviendra alors d'une importance capitale de vous débarrasser rapidement de vos Forces Obscures avant que celles-ci ne vous détruisent. Mais soyez sans crainte, Miss Beauregard. Je me ferai un devoir de vous aider à ce moment-là... »_

_Il_ _savait_ _! _ Depuis le début, _il savait ce qu'il faisait_ _!_ Il lui avait dit la vérité : il connaissait vraiment des choses que les autres ignoraient ! Il avait encouragé Matilde à consolider ses pouvoirs pour venir à bout de reconstituer les entrailles de Dumbledore un jour, mais ce fut l'invasion des trolls qui avait tout fait échouer… À cet instant, ses Forces Obscures avaient atteint leur maximum de puissance qu'elle pouvait user et, à présent, ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais la détruisaient. _Mais Harvey pouvait l'aider !_ Il lui avait assuré qu'il la sauverait ! Il savait comment faire pour supprimer ses Pouvoirs Maléfiques sans la tuer, elle !

Matilde sentit à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle devait absolument se rendre au bureau de Harvey, au troisième étage. Mais dans l'état où elle était, avec ses engourdissements fréquents aux jambes et ses vertiges étourdissants qui lui prenaient souvent à la tête, comment pouvait-elle y parvenir ? De plus, beaucoup de monde devait la rechercher présentement dans tout le château — y compris Rogue. Rogue qui devait évidemment être furieux contre elle car elle avait réussi à s'échapper, et qui attendait sûrement le moment avec hâte malsaine où il pourrait enfin l'étriper de ses mains.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle devait rassembler tout son courage comme elle l'avait fait face aux trolls — quoiqu'en ce moment là, elle fût encore en mesure de se défendre avec sa Magie Noire. À présent, elle n'avait en sa disposition que sa baguette magique qui lui s'avérait tristement inutile puisqu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort de défense.

Néanmoins, avec précaution, Matilde se redressa dans l'étroitesse du placard, sans faire de bruit, et colla l'oreille contre la porte. Ce fut le silence total. Alors, lentement et très doucement, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte légèrement pour se permettre de jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillure. Le couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par la flamme des torches, se révélait désert, immobile. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, Matilde sortit du placard et s'avança dans le silence, la baguette brandie, l'oreille aux aguets.

**Alors ? Vous étiez-vous attendus à ça ? La suite demain ! ^^ J'espère que vous aimez toujours...**


	37. Le dernier espoir

**Ah mon dieu ! J'ai eu tellement de beaux reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci énormément ! Et merci aussi à mes lecteurs anonymes qui continuent de lire mon histoire qui commence à prendre lentement des tournures d'horreur... J'espère que cette suite vous plaira à tous...  
><strong>

**(Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture...**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 37  
>Le dernier espoir<strong>

Matilde marchait très lentement dans les couloirs sombres — question d'éviter d'être contrariée par un autre engourdissement ou vertige —, longeant les portraits qui ronflaient et somnolaient paisiblement dans leur cadre, une main pressée sur sa douleur à la poitrine, l'autre serrée sur sa baguette magique. Elle avançait dans le silence lourd mais tout de même réconfortant du château, se dirigeant vers les escaliers mouvants. Elle aurait bien voulu emprunter un escalier plus discret pour se rendre au troisième étage. Mais comme elle ne connaissait pas les multiples raccourcis et passages secrets de Poudlard, elle s'était résolue au chemin le plus long et risqué. Elle espérait cependant de ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles ennuyeux, susceptibles de lui causer de graves conséquences.

Lorsqu'elle tourna un coin de mur, elle les vit enfin : les escaliers mouvants — quoique immobiles en cet instant —, baignant dans la pénombre au bout du couloir. Après s'être assurée que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, elle hâta le pas et entreprit d'escalader les marches quatre par quatre. Elle s'arrêta enfin au troisième étage. Là, elle fut contrainte à s'arrêter un moment pour s'appuyer contre le mur : ses jambes avaient recommencé à lui piquer d'un engourdissement léger.

_« Ah non ! »_ songea Matilde en frottant inutilement ses jambes. Les engourdissements semblaient ne pas vouloir la lâcher de sitôt.

Tout à coup, un miaulement aigu la fit sursauter. Pas très loin d'elle, près du socle d'un grand vase en porcelaine, des yeux jaunes et chatoyants la fixaient intensément. Soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chat, Matilde se déplaça silencieusement le long du mur et s'engagea dans un autre couloir, la démarche chancelante.

Le chat miaula de nouveau. Se retournant, Matilde discerna la silhouette du chat qui s'avançait en sautillant dans sa direction comme s'il voulait jouer à un quelconque jeu.

— Non, chuchota-t-elle en faisant de grands signes impérieux pour le dissuader de la suivre. Va-t-en. Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu vas me faire repérer…

Mais le chat ne fit pas attention à ses gestes. Il continua de trottiner vers elle et lorsqu'il passa sous la faible lueur que projetait la flamme d'une des torches fixées au mur, Matilde reconnut avec effroi Miss Teigne, la chatte grise du concierge Rusard.

Son cœur se serra. Le concierge était-il dans les environs ? Jetant de nombreux coups d'œil inquiet dans toutes les directions, elle ne remarqua rien de susceptible de signaler la présence de quelqu'un. Les personnages des portraits dormaient encore et aucune ombre ne bougeait. La chatte vint tranquillement s'asseoir à ses pieds et, de ses yeux globuleux et protubérants, l'observa d'un air étrangement malévole qui n'appartenait en rien aux comportements normaux des chats. Et lorsqu'elle miaula pour la troisième fois, Matilde recula, effrayée.

Soudain, une voix sifflante retentit au bout du couloir :

— Miss Teigne ? Ma belle ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

C'était Rusard. Frappée d'horreur, Matilde s'élança dans une tentative de fuite mais Miss Teigne, comme brusquement emportée par tous les démons, lui sauta impétueusement dessus, griffes sorties, crachant comme une damnée, la tailladant sauvagement au visage, au cou, sur les bras…

— Aaaargh, non ! Fiche le camp ! gémit Matilde en repoussant la chatte de toutes ses forces avant de s'affaisser brutalement sur le sol, à genoux, pantelante.

— Tiens donc, dit Rusard, la voix teintée de malice.

Il éleva sa lanterne au-dessus d'elle. Matilde regardait tomber des gouttes de sang sur sa robe lavande. Sa peau la brûlait aux endroits où la chatte l'avait griffée, presqu'autant que sa sensation de feu dans sa poitrine qui continuait à la consumer par en-dedans.

— Levez-vous, ordonna Rusard, le professeur Rogue se fera une joie de vous accueillir dans son bureau.

Prise au piège, Matilde se leva lentement, tremblante, guettant la chatte du coin de l'œil. Miss Teigne était présentement assise contre le mur et observait gentiment la scène comme si elle n'avait jamais rien fait de malsain.

Rusard, quant à lui, ne regardait pas Matilde dans les yeux. Il venait de remarquer sa robe lacérée au niveau de sa poitrine et paraissait complètement hypnotisé par la vue de son soutien-gorge souillé de gouttes de sang. Matilde, qui avait momentanément oublié l'état de sa robe, ne fit néanmoins pas un geste pour se couvrir la poitrine. Profitant plutôt de son moment de distraction, presqu'instinctivement, elle lui balança un vigoureux coup de pied entre les jambes.

— _Aaaargh !_ hurla Rusard qui se courbait convulsivement vers l'avant, les traits de son visage déformé par la douleur, des larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

Puis, avant que la chatte ne l'attaque une seconde fois, Matilde contourna le concierge et se précipita le long du couloir sans un regard en arrière. Elle y était presque. La salle de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était plus très loin. Il ne lui restait qu'un dernier angle de mur à franchir. La voix sifflante et furieuse de Rusard qui beuglait des jurons résonnait en écho dans le couloir. Elle tourna le coin dans un virage serré et se rua enfin sur la porte convoitée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle entra en trombe.

La salle de défense contre les forces du Mal était aussi sombre que les couloirs, mais Matilde discernait bien l'escalier jauni à l'avant de la classe, qui menait au bureau de Harvey. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement. Elle était certaine que Harvey l'attendait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, s'enivrant de ses bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu, prêt à lui sauver la vie dès qu'elle le lui demanderait.

Les jambes ramollies par les engourdissements qui s'étaient aggravés suite à sa course, elle gravit péniblement les marches, en se hissant à la rampe jusqu'au balcon, puis, sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle poussa la porte et entra.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, rien n'avait changé dans le bureau. Une forte odeur de whisky Pur Feu flottait toujours dans l'air et les mêmes bouteilles vides s'entassaient partout dans toute la pièce. Il y régnait une lourde pénombre. La seule source de lumière était celle de la lune, faible, qui, à travers la fenêtre, se reflétait sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. À la grande déception de Matilde, Harvey n'était pas là.

Évidemment qu'il n'était pas là, songea-t-elle sombrement, puisque c'était probablement le milieu de la nuit. Sans doute qu'il dormait en ce moment même. Si elle avait su où étaient situés ses appartements dans le château, elle s'y serait rendue sur-le-champ. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller fouiller derrière toutes les portes du troisième étage alors qu'elle était recherchée dans tout le château, elle se résolut à se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil baigné de rayons de lune, en espérant que Harvey revienne vite dans son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, la nuit était sur le point de laisser place au soleil bientôt…

Ses jambes tremblotaient. Portant sa main sur sa poitrine enflammée, elle se demanda combien de temps lui restait-il avant que ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais ne la détruisent complètement.

_« Harvey…, _pensa Matilde avec accablement_, dépêche-toi… J'ai besoin de toi… » _

De faibles tic-tacs attirèrent son attention sur le mur de droite. Plissant les yeux, elle aperçut une pendule à coucou, suspendue tout près de l'armoire vitrée. Son cœur remonta à sa gorge lorsqu'elle constata que les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquaient une heure et vingt minutes. Allait-elle devoir passer toute la nuit à attendre dans ce bureau ?

Désemparée, Matilde se mit à se torde les doigts autour de sa baguette magique. Et si Harvey se rangeait du côté de Rogue ? Et qu'il se mette à insister lui aussi pour la tuer ? Peut-être était-ce en fin de compte la seule façon de rétablir Dumbledore : la tuer avant que ses Forces Obscures ne le fassent avant ? Non, songea-t-elle aussitôt, Harvey saurait la sauver. Il connaissait sûrement le moyen de détruire sa Magie Noire de façon à ce qu'ils survivent tous les deux, elle et Dumbledore. Il le savait ! Il _devait _le savoir !

Dans un coin noir de la pièce, un visage ensanglanté la fit sursauter violemment. Effarouchée, Matilde fut sur le point de se lever et de se précipiter hors du bureau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que son propre reflet qui la regardait. Dans le coin sombre, un grand miroir avait été posé négligemment.

S'efforçant de calmer son cœur qui avait subitement grimpé en nombre de pulsations par seconde, avec précaution, Matilde se déplaça vers le miroir. Elle enjamba les nombreuses bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, puis s'arrêta devant son reflet qu'elle examina de plus près.

Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Son visage était ravagé de balafres plus ou moins profondes et du sang s'y était écoulé et avait séché sur ses joues et dans son cou. D'autres entailles rougeâtres maculaient sa gorge, ses épaules, ses bras. Et avec ses cheveux à moitié défaits et sa robe lacérée souillée de sang, elle avait l'air d'avoir survécu à une attaque de fauves alors que ce n'avait été que l'œuvre d'une petite — et démente — chatte grise nommée Miss Teigne.

Maudissant la chatte de Rusard, Matilde s'empara d'une chemise blanche qui traînait au pied du miroir et entreprit de nettoyer le sang séché de ses nombreuses et affreuses blessures qui lui faisaient notablement ressembler à la femme de Frankenstein. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir appris le sortilège de guérison qu'il lui aurait permis de tout faire disparaître ces abominables égratignures d'un coup. En revanche, elle maîtrisait plutôt bien le sortilège de réparation. Alors, d'un bref mouvement de baguette, les lambeaux de sa robe se raccommodèrent d'eux-mêmes. Toutefois, quelques traces de rapiéçages aux endroits qui avaient été le plus endommagés avaient refusé de disparaître.

Une porte claqua dans la salle en bas et Matilde se raidit à l'écoute des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier, l'autre côté de la porte restée entrouverte. Dans un élan de panique à l'éventualité que ce soit Rogue, Matilde plongea dans la poussière sous le bureau, aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle vit le bas d'une cape faire irruption dans le bureau sombre, puis les lampes s'allumèrent d'un coup. Avec soulagement, elle reconnut la cape orangée de Harvey. Elle s'apprêta donc à émerger de sa cachette mais se ravisa aussitôt. L'horrible voix glaciale, celle qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre, résonnait en bas dans la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal :

— Harvey ! Il vous faut coopérer !

— Non, répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers son armoire vitrée, je vous répète que vous faites une grave erreur en voulant la tuer…

Il y eut des bruits de pas furieux dans l'escalier, puis les souliers noirs encrassés de Rogue apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— C'est la seule façon de faire si on veut que Dumbledore se réveille un jour !

— Vous vous trompez, Severus…

— Vraiment ? dit froidement Rogue. Et je suppose que vous connaissez une autre solution ?

— Exactement, répondit Harvey d'une voix égale.

Le son d'une bouteille qu'on débouche retentit et Rogue s'approcha brusquement de Harvey.

— Lâchez-ça et expliquez-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez insinuer par là ! gronda Rogue, irrité, et Matilde vit quelques gouttes de whisky Pur Feu se répandre par terre.

— Ne me touchez pas !

— Expliquez ! exigea Rogue sur le même ton.

— Sachez que j'ai beaucoup étudié les Parguenais et j'ai découvert des choses que personnes ne…

— Ne recommencez pas à me conter vos fariboles ! interrompit sèchement Rogue. J'ai moi-même déjà beaucoup étudié le sujet et j'en sais probablement plus que vous !

Harvey émit un petit rire incrédule avant de riposter avec dédain :

— Vous n'avez pas dû étudier bien fort…

Il y eut un silence.

— Vous savez ce que je pense, Harvey ? dit alors Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Je pense que vous être un menteur et que vous racontez n'importe quoi pour vous rendre intéressant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cela, mais je finirai bien par le savoir bientôt… En attendant, Beauregard doit être tuée avant que sa Magie Noire ne la consume en entier, _et ne songez pas à la cacher parce que vous en subirez de graves conséquences, Harvey, croyez-moi !_

Sur ces mots, Rogue tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au moment où il atteignait la porte, Harvey lança d'un ton résigné :

— D'accord ! Je vais la tuer ! Mais vous le regretterez…

— Je ne vous demande pas de la tuer, Harvey, dit Rogue sans se détourner de la porte, je vous demande seulement de la retrouver…

— C'est tout comme…

— Non, ce n'est pas _tout comme_, répliqua Rogue, agacé. Lorsque vous me la retrouverez, vous me la ramènerez tout de suite ! Vivante ! Et n'enfreignez pas mes commandements, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et ce fut le silence durant un bon moment. Harvey restait immobile, tout comme Matilde sous le bureau. Cette dernière se trouvait complètement désemparée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Harvey avait semblé vouloir la sauver jusqu'alors, mais à présent qu'il venait de déclarer qu'il la tuerait, Matilde hésitait maintenant entre rester cacher et se révéler au grand jour. N'empêche, tôt ou tard, Harvey finirait par se rendre compte de sa présence. Il n'avait qu'à aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était tapi dans la poussière sous son bureau. Serait-il mécontent lorsqu'il la découvrirait ?

Un violent fracas retentit soudain au-dessus de Matilde qui tressaillit sur le coup. Apparemment, Harvey venait de déposer brutalement sa bouteille sur la surface de son bureau. Puis, une petite boule de verre roula jusqu'au bas de la cape orangée : le Rapeltout. Matilde n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'objet sous le bureau avec elle. Dans son brusque sursaut, elle avait dû l'avoir malencontreusement effleurée.

Elle retint son souffle lorsque que les genoux de Harvey fléchirent et que sa main apparut ensuite pour ramasser le Rapeltout. Dès qu'il se redressa, il demanda d'une voix chantante :

— Aurais-je une charmante Parguenaise cachée sous mon bureau ?

Sachant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de rester silencieuse, résignée, Matilde émergea à grand-peine de sous le bureau, tenant toujours sa baguette magique d'une main. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il veuille de nouveau l'aider.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Harvey dès qu'il l'aperçut. Mais que vous est-il donc arrivée ?

Il scruta Matilde d'un air ahuri, son chapeau pointu de travers sur ses cheveux échevelés, le Rapeltout à la main.

— Vous voulez parler de mes égratignures ? demanda sombrement Matilde. Eh bien, c'est la merveilleuse chatte du concierge qui m'a attaquée, ironisa-t-elle en passant précautionneusement ses doigts sur son visage. Peut-être que vous pourriez me les faire disparaître ?

Après un instant où il parut confus, enfin, il sourit de son sourire carnassier coutumier et ses dents candides et pointues se découvrirent.

— Oui, bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton joyeux en déposant le Rapeltout sur le bureau. Je vais vous arranger ça…

Il sortit sa longue baguette de sous sa cape orangée. Matilde fut brusquement parcourue d'un malaise.

— Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

Harvey éclata d'un rire nerveux.

— Mais non, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence, pas vous tuer. Seulement vous soigner… comme vous me l'avez demandé…

Légèrement soulagée, mais tout de même méfiante, Matilde demanda :

— Vous ne me livrerez pas à Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

— Soyez sans crainte, assura Harvey, toujours souriant à pleines dents, je n'ai aucune intention de vous envoyer à Rogue.

— Même s'il vous a menacé de le faire si jamais vous me trouviez ?

— Même s'il m'a menacé de le faire si jamais je vous trouvais, répéta Harvey d'un ton rassurant.

Tranquillisée, Matilde lui rendit son sourire en signe de gratitude.

— Merci, dit-elle.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, renvoya Harvey, jovial. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue me voir, Miss Beauregard, sans quoi Rogue vous aurait tuée avant que…

Il s'interrompit.

— Avant que mes Forces Obscures ne me détruisent ? acheva Matilde à sa place.

— Oui… c'est ça…, murmura Harvey, l'air de nouveau un peu perdu.

Il baissa les yeux sur la baguette magique que Matilde tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

— Alors ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça à garder patient, en dépit de l'urgence qui se faisait sentir en dedans de sa poitrine brûlante. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Harvey cilla plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour revenir à la réalité, et leva un regard brillant dans celui de Matilde.

— Oui, tout de suite, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, sa longue baguette levée.

Il prononça la formule et Matilde ressentit aussitôt une chaleur apaisante recouvrir toutes ses blessures. Son visage, son cou et ses bras avaient cessé subitement de piquer.

— Merci, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers le miroir dans le coin de la pièce.

Devant son reflet dans la glace, elle fut contente de retrouver son visage à nouveau resplendissant, bien qu'elle avait toujours l'air un peu amochée avec ses cheveux défaits et sa robe grossièrement rapiécée et tachée de gouttes de sang.

— C'est toujours vrai que vous pouvez me sauver la vie ? interrogea-t-elle en observant Harvey derrière son reflet dans le miroir.

— Je peux vous aider, assura-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Matilde se détourna du miroir et vint rejoindre Harvey, debout derrière son bureau.

— Alors, allez-y. Sauvez-moi, implora-t-elle en écartant les bras pour l'encourager à le faire enfin.

Et tandis qu'elle fixait intensément Harvey, un immense sentiment d'allègement se faisait déjà sentir en elle, dénouant son estomac, lui retirant du même coup le poids énorme qu'elle supportait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Elle allait être enfin guérie. Elle n'aurait plus à endurer ce monde abject et effrayant qu'était cet ignoble monde magique. Elle allait pouvoir enfin retourner chez elle… Revoir ses parents…

Mais Harvey ne bougea pas. Il semblait ruminer nerveusement dans son esprit, jetant régulièrement de furtifs coups d'œil sur la baguette magique de Matilde.

— Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle alors, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour assurer sa survie. Est-ce un rituel qu'il faut élaborer dans lequel je dois participer d'une certaine manière ? Ou une incantation ? Je dois me positionner d'une façon quelconque ? Il faut que je me dévêtisse, peut-être ? Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis prête à tout…

Harvey leva sa main dans un geste incitant à se taire. Son sourire avait disparu et les traits de son visage étaient tendus. Une lueur étrange luisait dans le fond de ses yeux bleu électrique.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Matilde, perplexe, vous voulez m'aider, oui ou non ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harvey à mi-voix, mais peut-être pas de la méthode dont vous présumiez…

Le cœur de Matilde se resserra. Mais qu'essayait-il donc d'insinuer ?

— Je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle avec lenteur.

— Vous n'avez pas idée de l'incommensurable souffrance que vous allez devoir subir si vos Forces Obscures prenaient le dessus sur vous… murmura-t-il mystérieusement.

Sa lueur au fond des yeux signalait à présent quelque chose qui n'était pas bon signe. Matilde recula de quelques pas.

— Mais pour… pourquoi vous dites cela ? Je sais bien que je vais souffrir… C'est pour ça que vous devez m'aider… me sauver…

— Et je vais vous sauver de ces souffrances inexorables, charmante Parguenaise, assura Harvey en se rapprochant lentement de Matilde qui se remit à reculer vers le mur. Seulement, j'ai besoin de quelque chose en échange…

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Les yeux de Harvey se baissèrent alors une nouvelle fois sur la baguette de Matilde et, enfin, elle comprit.

— Ah non… non… je peux vous offrir n'importe quoi, mais pas cette baguette…

— Et pourquoi pas ? dit doucement Harvey.

Il leva un regard dément dans celui de Matilde. Celle-ci venait de toucher le mur derrière son dos.

— Parce que… vous ne pourrez pas… pour la posséder il faut…

— Il faut quoi ?

Elle n'avait soudain plus envie de lui expliquer que la seule façon de devenir le maître de la baguette de Dumbledore était de combattre son prédécesseur. Mais l'expression triomphale de Harvey lui démontrait clairement qu'il devait déjà être au courant des démarches à suivre pour la conquérir.

— Je suis désolé, Matilde, dit-il, toutefois sans la moindre trace de regret dans le ton de sa voix. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne sentiras rien lorsque tu recevras le sortilège d'_Avada Kedavra…_

— Le quoi ? couina Matilde dont le cœur avait recommencé à cogner vigoureusement dans le feu ardent de sa poitrine.

— Le sortilège de mort… précisa Harvey dans un souffle, les yeux étincelant de folie malsaine.

Matilde eut alors l'impression que tout s'effondrait brusquement autour d'elle. Harvey avait constitué son dernier espoir d'être enfin libérée de son état de Parguenaise et voilà maintenant qu'il lui annonçait qu'il voulait la tuer, lui aussi… C'était aberrant ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible !

— Mais, tout à l'heure… vous aviez dit… Rogue… qu'il faisait une erreur… une erreur en voulant me tuer…

Elle avait du mal à respirer.

— C'est évident, non ? répliqua Harvey, visiblement amusé par la réaction choquée de Matilde. Si j'ai fait croire à Rogue qu'il se trompait dans ses intentions, c'était uniquement pour le dissuader de vous tuer à ma place et ainsi prendre possession de la Baguette de Sureau… Entre toi et moi, il est plus facile de te vaincre toi, plutôt que de défier Rogue en duel. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

— La Baguette de Sureau ?

— La Baguette de la Destinée ! La Baguette de Sambucus ! Le Bâton de la Mort ! Bref, _la baguette la plus puissante au monde_ !

Et devant l'expression horrifiée de Matilde, Harvey éclata de rire, non pas de son habituel rire aviné et délirant qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire franc et glacial.

— Maintenant j'ai assez perdu de temps, dit-il en brandissant sa propre baguette magique. La Baguette de Sureau m'attend…

— C'est pour ça que Rogue veut me tuer aussi ? demanda Matilde qui ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre que de gagner du temps en le faisant parler. Il désir également la baguette ?

— Rogue ? répondit Harvey avec une incrédulité ravie. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait le lien entre cette baguette et la légende du Bâton de la Mort. Non… S'il insiste pour te tuer, c'est uniquement car il y voit le seul moyen de remédier à la situation de Dumbledore.

— Mais vous vouliez aussi que Dumbledore se rétablisse. Vous m'avez persuadée qu'en pratiquant mes Pouvoirs de Parguenais, j'arriverais à… à…

— Ne sois pas ridicule, petite Parguenaise, coupa Harvey d'un ton sarcastique. Comment as-tu pu penser une seconde que tu pouvais _vraiment_ sauver Dumbledore ? Décidément, j'ai eu de la chance que tu sois une imbécile…

— Je ne suis pas une imbécile !

— Pourtant, il faut bien que tu le sois pour ne pas avoir tenu compte des nombreux avertissements des professeurs qui essayaient vainement de t'empêcher de continuer à faire usage de tes Forces Obscures…

— C'est parce que j'avais confiance en vous ! s'écria Matilde, désespérée.

Elle sentit une nausée l'envahir. Elle se rappelait maintenant à quel point Harvey avait semblé avidement intéressé par sa baguette magique lors de son premier cours avec elle. Mais bien qu'elle l'eût trouvé un peu louche, jamais elle n'avait douté une seconde qu'il puisse vouloir la tuer un jour pour s'en emparer…

— C'était donc pour ça que vous m'aviez poussée à m'entraîner à mes Forces Obscures ? dit Matilde pour qui tout devenait clair à présent dans son esprit. C'était pour m'affaiblir au point de ne plus pouvoir me défendre et ainsi en profiter pour me vaincre plus facilement ?

— Très bien, chère Matilde, bien raisonné… dit lentement Harvey. En effet, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de m'emparer de la Baguette de Sureau sans risquer de devoir perdre mes entrailles ou de disparaître en fumée noire. Il n'y a pas encore longtemps, tu restais invincible tant que tu ne laissais pas tes Forces Obscures se manifester, suscitant par la même occasion une emprise sur toi…

— Si ça n'avait pas été des trolls, je ne me serais pas rendue là… Ranbbie me surveillait étroitement. Il m'était devenu difficile de pratiquer ma Magie Noire.

— Effectivement. J'avoue que depuis l'arrivée inopinée de Hedlund, j'ai cru que mon plan allait échouer. En plus de Rogue qui ne cessait de me tourner autour avec soupçon depuis la fois où il nous a surpris en train de nous enlacer dans mon bureau, toute éventualité de me retrouver seul à nouveau avec toi ne m'était plus possible. J'ai donc dû recourir aux trolls pour vous inciter à déverser vos…

— C'était vous ? s'écria Matilde, effarée.

— Mais bien sûr, ma petite ! s'exclama Harvey avec jubilation. J'ai un don particulier avec les trolls, figures-toi donc. Quant à toi, avec ta peur panique envers ces bêtes, j'admets que ça ne m'a pas été d'une tâche facile pour que tu daignes enfin à en combattre au moins un. Il m'a bien fallu envoyer un troll sur une bande de petits morveux pour t'inciter à réagir enfin… Pauvre Minerva… le sortilège de confusion a été un peu dur sur elle…

— Vous êtes vraiment ignoble et… et…

Mais Matilde ne trouva pas de mots suffisamment forts pour qualifier toutes les horreurs que Harvey avait faites.

— Ça suffit maintenant, dit-il en brandissant sa longue baguette magique. Assez parlé. Tu peux toujours essayer de te défendre tandis que je m'apprête à te tuer. Mais je te le déconseille fortement, ricana-t-il en réaffichant son sourire carnassier. Étant donné ta situation et ton état, on s'entend…

Sans cessez de fixer Matilde de ses deux yeux bleu électrique scintillant de sadisme, il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas légèrement vacillants, puis il leva sa baguette dans les airs.

**Le saviez-vous ? Vous étiez-vous attendus à ça de la part de Harvey ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos commentaires pour ce chapitre... Merci à vous ! ^^**


	38. Retour dans les cachots

**Au risque de me répéter, merci, merci, merci, MERCI ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre ! Et que de l'encouragement et des compliments ! ^^ Et je sens l'impatience pour la suite... Oh que je sens l'impatience et j'aime trop ça ! XD Jamais j'aurais cru que ma fic aurait eu un certain succès ! Merci encore ! Je vous aime tant mes chers lecteurs !  
><strong>

**Merci à toi, Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique, pour avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris !  
><strong>

**Et non, 06Caprica, Matilde ne se découvre pas soudainement des talents en boxe thaï... J'ai assez ri en lisant ça ! XP  
><strong>

**Bon, voici la suite tant attendue... =)  
><strong>

**(Poudlard et ses cachots appartiennent à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 38  
>Retour dans les cachots<strong>

— _Non ! S'il vous plaît !_ supplia Matilde, acculée contre le mur, les mains levées devant elle comme un futile bouclier. _Ne me tuez pas !_

— Matilde, Matilde, dit Harvey d'un ton faussement aimable en hochant la tête, c'est une faveur que je te fais. C'est pour t'épargner de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu ne sentiras rien. Laisse-moi mettre fin à tes tourments…

— _Non…_

Les larmes aux yeux, elle pointa inutilement sa baguette sur Harvey. Mais elle n'avait jamais appris aucun sort qui puisse lui être utile dans une telle situation. C'était maintenant flagrant : Harvey avait pris soin de ne jamais lui enseigner quoi que ce soit au sujet des sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque lors de ses cours. Elle était complètement vulnérable depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses Forces Obscures.

— Vas-y, l'encouragea Harvey, amusé par sa faible tentative de se défendre. Attaque-moi donc, pour voir !

Matilde tremblait de tout son corps. Comment pouvait-elle espérer échapper à Harvey ? À la moindre esquisse de fuite, il la tuerait, c'était indubitable…

— Tiens donc, railla Harvey, la baguette toujours suspendue dans les airs. Tu ne connais pas un seul sortilège d'attaque. C'est déplorable…

Oui, elle en connaissait un ! Elle venait de se souvenir brusquement de la formule magique pour l'avoir entendue deux fois par deux élèves qui la lui avaient lancé. Mais serait-elle capable de le réussir sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué avant ? Son cœur s'était remis à battre frénétiquement maintenant qu'elle s'accrochait à un nouvel espoir. Elle devait essayer. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

Tandis que Harvey la contemplait en souriant d'un air mauvais, Matilde rassembla tout son courage et toute sa volonté avant de lancer d'une voix sonore la formule cruciale à sa survie du moment :

— _Stupéfix !_

Sur le coup de la surprise, Harvey esquissa un geste pour parer le sortilège, mais aucune lumière ne jaillit de la Baguette de Sureau et rien ne se passa. Devant l'air désespéré de Matilde, il éclata à nouveau d'un rire glacé.

— Dommage pour toi que tu n'as jamais importé la pratique de tes sortilèges, Matilde. Maintenant laisse-moi te montrer les résultats d'un sort proprement effectué. _Endoloris !_

Précipitamment, Matilde se jeta par terre juste au moment où le faisceau de lumière vint écorcher la peinture sur le mur, à l'emplacement exacte où avait été sa poitrine une fraction de seconde auparavant. Haletant au rythme de la panique, elle rampa vers le bureau alors que Harvey poussait un juron sonore.

— Matilde, s'écria-t-il, ça ne sert à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu vas mourir de toute manière !

Accroupie hors de vue contre le bureau, Matilde entendit les pas de Harvey le contourner lentement. Elle se déplaça alors, le plus silencieusement que possible, dans la direction opposée, longeant le bureau jusqu'à son extrémité, sa baguette magique dans sa main tremblante. Mais brusquement, comme une bête déchaînée, Harvey s'élança sur le bureau, faisant tomber au passage plusieurs bouteilles ainsi que le Rapeltout sur le sol, dans un fracas infernal, et visa à nouveau Matilde qui roula sur le coté juste à temps. Le sortilège la manqua de peu.

Au moment où elle se hâta de se relever pour se ruer sur la porte, l'armoire vitrée remplie de bouteilles vides, à côté d'elle, explosa. Hurlant, les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger du déluge de verre qui s'abattait sur elle, Matilde mit malencontreusement le pied sur le Rapeltout et s'écrasa lourdement par terre parmi les décombres tranchants, juste devant le pan de la porte. Serrant toujours sa baguette magique dans sa main droite, Matilde sentit les mains de Harvey l'agripper fermement, comme des serres, pour la retourner brutalement sur le dos. De façon à l'immobiliser complètement sous lui, il la chevaucha.

— Maintenant, dit-il en lui pointant sa longue baguette magique sous le nez, nous avons assez joué…

Ses coupures ensanglantées dues aux éclats de verre faisaient paraître son visage empreint de démence encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait perdu son chapeau pointu, lui révélant sa chevelure blonde presque blanche plus échevelée que jamais. Sa respiration était saccadée et une expression de triomphe s'ajoutait au délire luisant dans ses iris bleu électrique. Matilde suffoquait sous le poids de son bourreau, des morceaux de verre s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son dos.

— La… Baguette de Sureau… est… à moi… à présent, jubila Harvey en souriant de toute la candeur de ses dents pointues.

Puis, pour ce qui s'avérait être la dernière fois, à la grande horreur de Matilde, il éleva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle et s'écria :

— _Avada…_

La scène sembla se figer. À la dernière seconde, Matilde aperçut le Rapeltout rouler vers elle dans un bruissement sourd, se frayant un chemin parmi les débris de verre. Apparemment, la boule avait dû ricocher contre une bouteille ou un quelconque obstacle lorsqu'elle avait mis le pied dessus. L'objet s'arrêta tout près de sa main droite. Prestement, sans réfléchir, Matilde lâcha sa baguette et s'empara de la petite boule de verre à la consistance tout de même solide, puis, de toutes ses forces, la fracassa sur la tempe de Harvey. Subitement sonné, celui-ci interrompit sa formule d'emblée et porta convulsivement sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Profitant du moment, Matilde lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis elle s'agita sous lui, le fit basculer sur le côté, et se releva vivement. Ramassant sa baguette au passage, elle s'élança vers la sortie.

— _Non !_ cria Harvey en se ruant en avant.

Matilde avait déjà ouvert la porte à la volée, heureuse que celle-ci ne fût pas verrouillée. Mais elle ne put avancer plus loin puisque Harvey se jeta à sa cheville et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Gémissant de terreur, elle s'agrippa à deux mains dans l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas chuter par derrière. Pour tenter désespérément de se dégager de la prise de son adversaire, de son pied prisonnier, elle lui asséna un violent coup de talon à la figure. Frappé de plein fouet, Harvey la lâcha, se recroquevilla par terre, hurlant de douleur, ses mains plaquées sur son nez et sa bouche d'où jaillissait de longs filets de sang, ruisselant d'entre ses doigts, se répandant sur le sol. Horrifiée par la vue du sang, Matilde dut faire de considérables efforts pour parvenir à se ressaisir et à détourner les yeux de l'effroyable scène.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Qu'est-ce que je fais…_ ? » répéta Matilde dans sa tête à l'agonie, en dévalant l'escalier jauni puis en se précipitant dans la pénombre des couloirs. Son gémissement de terreur qui continuait maintenant de résonner dans sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Elle tremblait de partout et, en plus de la douleur dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'avait plus la force de supporter, ses engourdissements aux jambes la ressaisissaient à mesure qu'elle continuait dans sa course à l'aveuglette.

Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit une porte au hasard et s'enferma dans une sombre salle de classe déserte dans laquelle elle alla se réfugier en chien de fusil sous le bureau devant le tableau noir. Elle y resta durant un bon moment, serrant sa baguette contre elle, écoutant le souffle de sa respiration haletante se mêlant à ses battements de cœur si puissants qui lui donnaient l'impression de se répercuter en écho dans toute la classe. Une extrême fatigue l'envahit alors et la poussière autour d'elle devint floue...

...

Le son étouffé d'une porte qui claqua au loin réveilla Matilde en sursaut. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Estimant qu'il devait encore faire nuit si on prenait compte de la pénombre qui encombrait toujours la salle de classe, elle se releva lentement, une main pressée sur sa poitrine. La lune apparut derrière l'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas dû s'assoupir bien plus de deux ou trois heures…

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte, et, par précaution, Matilde replongea sous le bureau. Toute l'école devait être à sa recherche présentement. Comme de fait, elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir d'un coup sec, puis se refermer aussi subitement qu'elle ne s'était ouverte. Mais avant que la porte ne s'était refermée complètement, Matilde avait pu discerner quelques mots sifflants disant : « … une aiguille dans une botte de foin… » Ainsi donc, on était en train de perdre espoir de la retrouver…

Après avoir écouté longuement le silence avant de risquer de se relever, Matilde s'approcha de la porte et y colla l'oreille. Comme elle n'entendit rien, répétant les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'elle s'était apprêtée à sortir du placard quelques heures auparavant, elle entrebâilla la porte et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Rien ne bougea à part la flamme des torches qui s'alignaient le long des murs du couloir sombre, et les portraits semblaient toujours dormir.

Matilde, découragée, ne savait pas vraiment où elle devait aller et, malgré elle, une petite voix s'imposait dans sa tête, lui conseillant qu'elle ferait mieux de se rendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre ! Même si elle devait mourir inéluctablement, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Rogue, ni Harvey qui ne la tue.

_« Alors tu vas te laisser tuer par tes propres Pouvoirs Maléfiques ? », _demanda la petite voix dans sa tête. Non, songea Matilde avec affliction. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas mourir… Elle désirait échapper à la mort… Pourtant, personne ne pouvait l'aider à part peut-être Dumbledore mais Dumbledore se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire, présentement… Il était tristement inconscient, presque mort… Et la Magie Noire de Matilde était trop puissante pour être détruite sans que Matilde soit obligée de mourir. Il lui faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle s'en sorte, quelque chose de supérieure en force par rapport à ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais…

Soudain, la réponse lui vint comme un coup de poing dans le creux de l'estomac : la baguette de Dumbledore. La Baguette de Sureau, la baguette la plus puissante au monde ! La solution était là depuis toujours : c'était sa propre baguette magique qui allait la sauver ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle se remémora alors une phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dite avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma : « … _je suis convaincu que tes pouvoirs seraient dérisoires si on les comparait à ceux de cette baguette_… ».

Son cœur battit à toute allure. Après avoir refermé doucement la porte, Matilde observa sa baguette à la lueur de la lune. Un simple _Finite Incantatem_ pouvait-il suffire pour la débarrasser de sa souffrance ? Pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine, elle souffla la formule et attendit. De faibles étincelles jaillirent en son extrémité mais rien ne se produisit. Sa douleur était toujours aussi cuisante. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était cette baguette qui parviendrait à la sauver. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la bonne formule, voilà tout.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle sut assez rapidement quelle personne elle devait aller voir pour éclaircir ce mystère : Rogue. Celui-là semblait être très connaissant en matière de Magie Noire et, d'ailleurs, il venait de mentionner à Harvey qu'il connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses au sujet des Parguenais. Mais c'était risqué ! Voudrait-il l'écouter et la croire sur parole lorsqu'elle lui raconterait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau d'Harvey ? D'autant plus qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la tuer présentement…

— Je n'ai pas le choix… murmura alors Matilde.

Se parler à voix haute la stimula un peu et son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement. Revoir Rogue était d'une péripétie qui augurait un danger indéniable, mais elle s'exhorta néanmoins à y aller de l'avant. Il y avait tout de même des chances qu'il veuille se donner au moins la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, non ?

Matilde allongea la main vers la poignée mais suspendit son geste. Dans les couloirs, elle finirait par se faire cerner, elle le pressentait. Tout le monde était à sa recherche et lorsqu'on la trouverait, elle reverrait immanquablement Rogue, ce qui faisait cependant partie de son plan. Toutefois, Harvey devait sans doute également être à sa recherche, mais lui, c'était incontestable, il allait la tuer sur-le-champ, dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Matilde devait donc faire attention…

Rouvrant la porte dans un imperceptible grincement, elle sortit dans la pénombre du couloir, la baguette encore brandie inutilement, l'oreille tendue, guettant le moindre bruit. Elle retournait vers les escaliers mouvants. De là, elle descendrait dans les sous-sols, puis rejoindrait les cachots de Rogue. Bien évidemment, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, à la condition qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer avant…

Après plusieurs coups d'œil prudent à l'angle d'un mur, elle s'engagea à pas feutrés dans le couloir menant aux escaliers mouvants. Lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'aux sous-sols, elle trouva bizarre de n'avoir rencontré personne sur son chemin. Il était vrai que le château était énorme, mais tout de même… Il aurait dû se trouver un professeur postés à tous les étages. Peut-être étaient-ils tous partis se coucher étant donné l'heure tardive ?

Matilde surgit derrière un coin de mur et tomba nez à nez avec la silhouette d'un blanc nacré du Baron Sanglant. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'immobilisa, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, sinistre et terrifiant, le corps entièrement recouvert de mystérieuses tâches de sang. Matilde frissonna mais se rappela aussitôt les paroles du fantôme de Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington disant qu'un spectre était dans l'incapacité de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle soutint donc le regard du Baron Sanglant avec aplomb, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier consente à poursuivre son chemin, l'air toutefois soupçonneux.

Respirant profondément dès qu'il disparut à l'angle d'un mur, Matilde se relança dans sa course jusqu'aux cahots froids et humides. Rendue à destination, après un instant d'hésitation, elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

Pas de réponse.

La porte n'étant nullement verrouillée, elle osa la pousser délicatement pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'y trouvait vraiment pas derrière, puis après avoir constaté son absence dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de son bureau, partagée entre la déception et le soulagement, elle referma la porte et passa à la suivante : celle de ses appartements.

N'ayant également pas de réponse, elle songea alors avec logique qu'il pouvait possiblement être en train de dormir dans sa chambre, étant donné que c'était toujours la nuit… Déterminée, allumant sa baguette d'un « _Lumos_ » murmuré — elle avait dû s'y prendre à trois reprises avant d'arriver à faire persister la lueur au bout de sa baguette —, elle pénétra dans la pénombre du minuscule salon de Rogue et referma la porte derrière elle.

La pièce était tout aussi sinistre que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fallu passer la nuit sur le canapé élimé. Les faibles tic-tacs de la pendule en bois terni se répercutaient dans le silence et de la braise flamboyante finissait de se consumer dans la cheminée en briques noires.

La baguette levée devant elle, éclairant le parquet sous ses pieds nus, Matilde s'approcha de la chambre de Rogue. Mais arrivée devant la porte, elle ne cogna pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle eut l'envie soudaine de voir un Rogue dormir. Comme si en ayant la chance de le voir profondément endormi, le visage dépourvu de son regard noir et malveillant, elle pourrait y déceler un quelconque signe prouvant qu'il était bien humain, comme si la vue de le voir un moment dans un état vulnérable parviendrait à lui donner la force de mieux l'affronter ensuite…

Elle poussa donc doucement la porte dans un léger grincement désagréable et sa baguette scintillante la précéda dans la pièce obscure. La pénombre était tellement opaque que même à la lueur de sa baguette, Matilde avait du mal à discerner les formes qui se dessinaient dans l'obscurité devant elle. Néanmoins, pour avoir déjà vu la chambre en pleine clarté une fois, elle savait où se trouvait le lit. Alors, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'avança dans la direction où Rogue devait se retrouver, les yeux reposants sous ses paupières, son corps paisiblement allongé en pyjama — ou peut-être en portait-il pas ? — sous d'épaisses couvertures.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Matilde se rendit compte qu'aucune autre respiration que la sienne se faisait entendre dans le silence de la chambre. La pièce était-elle déserte ? Passant furtivement la faible lueur de sa baguette au-dessus du lit de Rogue, elle constata son absence avec désappointement. Son lit était fait et aucune trace sur les couvertures ne laissait présumer que Rogue soit venu se coucher au courant de la nuit. Il devait donc assurément la rechercher avec les autres, quelque part dans le château.

Soupirant de lassitude, Matilde s'assit sur le bord du lit et n'eut d'autre choix que de se contraindre à l'attendre patiemment, comme elle avait fait avec Harvey. Elle en était à son troisième derniers espoirs et elle espérait que cette fois-ci ce soit favorable, que Rogue se montre coopératif. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'anxiété l'envahissait, et plus elle s'imaginait toute sorte de scénarios horribles dans lesquels elle se voyait martyrisée cruellement par Rogue…

Enfin, elle entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir à la volée, ce qui eut le don de la figer sur place. La porte se referma aussitôt dans un claquement sonore et la lumière jaune d'une lampe pénétra dans la chambre par l'entrebâillure de la porte, en travers le parquet jusqu'au pan de la garde-robe antique en face du lit. Matilde éteignit subitement sa baguette.

Des bruits de pas furieux traversèrent le salon, puis allèrent et revinrent comme si la personne en question faisait les cents pas.

Lentement, le plus silencieusement que possible, Matilde s'approcha de la porte en suivant le long sillon jaune que la lueur de la lampe traçait sur le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fente de l'ouverture, et comme elle se l'était imaginé, elle vit Rogue marcher de long en large dans le peu d'espace qu'offrait son minuscule salon, l'air mécontent et — Matilde plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner l'expression sous ses cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient sur le front — anxieux.

Elle se demanda alors si c'était le bon moment de se révéler au grand jour : Rogue n'inspirait pas un bon présage. D'ailleurs, se fit-elle remarquer, Rogue n'inspirait _jamais_ de bons présages… S'il fallait qu'elle se montre, autant le faire tout de suite. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ses pieds nus restaient collés sur le sol froid devant la porte, comme paralysés par la peur qui revenait la hanter.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit une seconde fois et Matilde, soudain prise de panique, se plaqua dans le coin du mur derrière la porte. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être vue. Elle appréhendait que ce soit Harvey…

— Severus, dit alors la voix du professeur McGonagall et une vague de soulagement la calma aussitôt, vous avez trouvé Miss Beauregard ?

Les bruits de pas de Rogue se turent.

— Non, répondit-il.

— Elle n'était pas dans vos appartements ?

— Je n'ai pas fouillé mais je doute fort qu'elle y soit. Je l'effraie beaucoup trop pour qu'elle vienne stupidement s'y cacher.

— Vous devriez quand même sonder vos appartements, conseilla le professeur McGonagall. La raison pourquoi elle est descendue aux sous-sols n'était certainement pas par hasard. Elle devait…

Matilde n'écoutait plus. Un vertige venait de la saisir brusquement et elle s'affaissa dans le coin de la chambre. À genoux sur le parquet, sa vue s'embrouilla un instant, puis sa tête cessa subitement de tourner. Cela signifiait-il que sa fin était proche ? Cependant, la douleur dans sa poitrine ne s'était pas intensifié. Elle restait toujours sous la limite du supplice. Se relevant aussi doucement qu'elle s'était affaissée pour ne pas être entendue, elle tendit l'oreille et parvint à saisir la fin de la phrase du professeur McGonagall :

— … est très attaché à elle.

— C'est pour ça que vous l'avez libéré ? demanda froidement Rogue. Pour lui tendre un piège ?

— Non, s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Je l'ai libéré tout simplement parce que c'était inhumain de l'enfermer comme vous l'avez fait, Severus.

— Il veut nous empêcher de la tuer ! grogna Rogue d'une voix étouffée comme s'il parlait entre ses dents. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il fera tout pour intercepter nos objectifs…

— Et avec raison ! trancha sèchement McGonagall.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis Matilde entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent quelque part au milieu du salon.

— Severus, reprit le professeur McGonagall, anxieuse, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne s'agisse d'une grave erreur que…

— Ah non ! interrompit Rogue d'un ton irrité. Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus, Minerva ! Je vous répète que Harvey…

— Ce n'est pas en rapport avec Harvey !

— Dans ce cas, cessez de vous accabler avec ça, gronda Rogue. Vous savez très bien que c'est la chose à faire !

— Mais je n'aime pas ça, Severus, répliqua McGonagall, la voix tremblante. C'est malsain, c'est abject… Tuer la petite simplement pour remédier à l'état de Dumbledore… Hedlund m'a dit que vous aviez découvert des choses dernièrement, tous les deux… C'est à y réfléchir… Elle a toute sa vie devant elle alors que Dumbledore… enfin… vous comprenez…

Matilde entendait maintenant les voix comme si elle était plongée sous l'eau. _Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle ? _Cette révélation l'ébranla au plus haut point. Ils savaient comment la sauver… Ils _savaient_… mais ils ne le faisaient pas parce que la tuer consistait le seul moyen pour réchapper Dumbledore…

— Dumbledore est bien plus important qu'une insignifiante Parguenaise ! affirma Rogue avec force.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Matilde ressentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, l'étrangler. C'était horrible de devoir mourir simplement parce qu'on était moins important qu'un autre…

Les bruits de pas retournaient vers la sortie.

— Où allez-vous ? interrogea Rogue.

— Rejoindre Hedlund…

— Où ça ?

— Dans mon bureau. Je lui ai demandé de m'attendre là.

— Vous avez intérêt à être claire avec lui, dit Rogue d'une voix menaçante. Il doit comprendre que Beauregard est destinée à mourir… pour Dumbledore…

— Il ne comprendra jamais, Severus, déclara tristement le professeur McGonagall.

— Il n'a pas le choix. Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de l'enfermer une seconde fois…

— Mais pour l'amour du ciel, Severus ! Essayez-donc de vous mettre à sa place, au moins juste un instant. Que feriez-vous si vous appreniez soudain que celle dont vous êtes ardemment amoureux doit mourir ? _Que feriez-vous ?_

Rogue resta silencieux.

— Bien sûr, vous ne le savez pas, murmura McGonagall d'un ton navré, puisque vous semblez ne jamais avoir connu l'amour…

Le silence de Rogue persista encore lourdement dans le salon, puis la porte se referma sur le professeur McGonagall.

Les larmes lui ruisselant sur les joues, Matilde faisait de gros efforts pour réussir à étouffer ses sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte pour ne pas être entendue. Ainsi donc, Ranbbie l'aimait… Et il voulait éviter qu'elle meure… Mais ce n'était pas de Rogue dont elle avait besoin ! Rogue restait toujours une brute infâme qui s'obstinait dur comme fer à vouloir la tuer. C'était Ranbbie qu'elle devait rejoindre. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait prise au piège dans les appartements de Rogue, elle ne voyait aucune issue possible lui permettant d'atteindre le bureau de McGonagall sans se faire repérer par lui…

Brusquement, il y eut un fracas tonitruant dans le salon. Matilde se raidit dans son coin. À son plus grand désarroi, des rugissements furieux retentissaient dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la porte, se mêlant à d'autres bruits sonores tels que des éclats de verre, des objets fracassés, le son d'un amoncellement de livres jetés avec rage au travers le salon. Apparemment, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Rogue était en colère noire et était en train de tout détruire ce qui se trouvait dans ses appartements avec véhémence.

Matilde se mit à trembler. Rogue allait l'étrangler s'il la surprenait dans sa chambre… Il fallait qu'elle se cache, et vite ! Scrutant la quasi-obscurité de la pièce, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la garde-robe antique en face du lit. L'armoire devait être assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser aisément. Alors, d'un pas précipité mais silencieux, elle s'y élança. Seulement, au moment où elle mettait la main sur la poignée ternie de la garde-robe, un bruit étrange au salon attira son attention. Une sorte d'étouffement… Non. C'était plutôt des gémissements… des sanglots… Rogue pleurait…

_« Impossible, _songea Matilde, interdite_, Rogue ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il n'était pas assez humain pour éprouver ce genre d'émotion. C'était inconcevable… »_

Pourtant, c'était bien des pleurs qu'elle entendait. Incapable de résister à la tentation d'aller constater de ses propres yeux qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Rogue en larmes, Matilde se retourna et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha de la lumière jaune venant de derrière la porte entrebâillée. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas vers celle-ci qu'elle perçut soudain ceux de Rogue se diriger hâtivement vers sa chambre. Précipitamment, elle rebroussa chemin vers la garde-robe, ouvrit la porte et plongea dans les vêtements noirs de Rogue. Elle referma ensuite prestement la porte sur elle, au même moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, toutes les lampes s'allumant d'un coup.

Retenant son souffle, elle espérait qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien. Elle était empaquetée dans une position inconfortable, parmi un amas de vêtements noirs qui exhalaient une légère odeur de renfermé, et son cœur lui martelait les côtes si fortement qu'elle se demandait si Rogue n'allait pas les déceler.

Doucement, elle approcha son œil de l'interstice entre les deux portes de l'armoire, et observa Rogue qui entrait dans la chambre d'une démarche traînante, le visage crispé, ses yeux rouges encore ruisselants de larmes. Bref, il avait une expression de profond chagrin que jamais Matilde n'aurait cru possible qu'elle s'imprègne un jour dans les traits d'un homme si malveillant.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste indolent, puis rejeta la tête en arrière en respirant profondément comme pour se ressaisir. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Sa douleur semblait être intense. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire pleurer Rogue ? se demanda Matilde, déconcertée. Lui qui, apparemment, n'avait jamais eu d'autres penchants que pour la perversité et les sarcasmes. Était-ce sa faiblesse qui lui causait ce tourment ? Sa faiblesse concernant… l'amour… ? C'était les dernières paroles du professeur McGonagall qui lui faisaient cet effet-là ?

Agacée, Matilde chassa aussitôt ces dernières pensées de son esprit. Elle y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois et était toujours retombé sur la même conclusion : il y avait trop de haine dans son regard pour que l'amour puisse s'y glisser. Rogue ne pouvait pas l'aimer, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait la tuer. C'était Ranbbie qui l'aimait et elle souhaitait le rejoindre vite.

Rogue s'affala sur le bord de son lit et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, crispa les doigts dans ses cheveux gras. Il resta alors dans cette position pendant un bon moment, puis les sanglots revinrent l'agiter.

C'était très étrange de le voir ainsi pleurer et gémir. Matilde ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était comme s'il s'agissait soudain d'un autre homme, plus vulnérable, plus humain que Rogue… Elle se surprit même à ressentir de la compassion pour lui…

Soudain, Rogue cessa ses gémissements. La respiration saccadée, il regardait un point fixe dans la direction de la porte. Matilde ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il fixait à cause de la vue restreinte de l'interstice entre les deux portes de la garde-robe qui ne révélait qu'une partie de la chambre, mais son cœur lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette magique avec elle. Elle avait dû l'avoir malencontreusement laissée dans le coin de la pièce après s'être relevée suite à son vertige…

Et tandis que Rogue se levait lentement et se rendait dans le coin de la chambre, Matilde ferma les yeux avec appréhension horrible. C'était fini… Il allait finalement la tuer…

Elle l'entendit ensuite s'approcher de sa cachette, puis les portes de la garde-robe s'ouvrirent brusquement. Rogue la regarda d'un air effaré, mêlé d'horreur, la Baguette de Sureau à la main. Alors, devant ses yeux noirs, cernés de rouge, qui reprenaient peu à peu leur lueur malveillante coutumière, Matilde ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de lui sourire bêtement en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement, et d'attendre avec effroi qu'il lui inflige le terme de sa vie.

**Que va-t-il faire ? Que va-t-il faire, vous pensez ? Allez, dites-le moi ! XP**


	39. Amours envenimés

**Salut !  
><strong>

**Sachez que je suis aussi impatiente que vous de voir la suite ****publiée ****de mon histoire pour vous. Si je n'avais pas eu autant de reviews encourageantes, jamais je n'aurais eu autant la force de corriger inlassablement un chapitre à tous les matins pour être capable de vous donner la suite à chaque jour. Sincèrement, encore une fois, merci beaucoup !  
><strong>

**Et merci à DoePatronus7, HarryPotter1221 et 06Caprica à qui je leur donne le trophée des plus longues reviews ! ^^  
><strong>

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous aime tous, vous, mes fidèles lecteurs, et même ceux qui restent anonymes. Merci encore énormément !  
><strong>

**Maintenant, sans plus tarder, attachez votre tuque, car voici une suite qui, j'espère, vous fera vivre quelques émotions...  
><strong>

**(Le sombre Rogue appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture ! ^^**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 39  
>Amours envenimés<strong>

Ils se regardèrent, en silence, durant un temps qui semblait s'être arrêté. Rogue, le teint cireux et humide de larmes, ne bronchait pas et Matilde, parmi les vêtements de la garde-robe, attendait anxieusement le moment où il exploserait de rage en la tuant sur le coup.

Mais rien ne se passait. Rogue ne faisait que la fixer inlassablement, le visage redevenu impassible.

Alors Matilde se rappela l'une des raisons premières du pourquoi elle s'était rendue dans ses appartements et s'y accrocha avec désespoir. Les chances que Rogue l'aiderait étaient bien minces, mais peut-être pouvait-il néanmoins traquer Harvey pour l'empêcher de la tuer et de s'emparer de sa baguette… Elle se lança donc :

— Je… je voulais… je… suis venue… vous… _vous-avertir-que-Harvey-a-voulu-me-tuer…_

Bien qu'elle eût balbutié ses premiers mots, la fin de sa phrase, cependant, sous le poids de l'anxiété, avait été lancée avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'eût guère le temps de l'articuler clairement.

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

— Harvey a voulu me tuer, répéta Matilde plus intelligiblement.

Ne changeant pas d'expression, Rogue resta silencieux.

— Harvey, insista Matilde, il est méchant…

— Vraiment ? dit-il enfin, dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle vivement, contente qu'il réagisse enfin. Il a essayé de me jeter le sortilège de mort. C'était pour…

— Je ne savais pas que le choix du sorcier qui va devoir vous lancer ce sort vous importait autant, Miss Beauregard, coupa Rogue avec sarcasme.

Matilde se trouva soudain décontenancée.

— Non… ce n'est pas ça que…

— Depuis combien de temps vous vous cachez là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Heu… pas longtemps…

— _Combien de temps ?_ répéta Rogue, menaçant.

— Juste avant votre arrivée tout à l'heure, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en recommençant à se torde les doigts. J'ai tout entendu votre discussion avec le professeur McGonagall et…

Elle hésita.

— Et quoi ?

— Je vous ai vu pleurer… marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel Matilde regardait ses doigts rougis qu'elle continuait à torde vigoureusement, puis Rogue la saisit brusquement par le cou.

— _Et pour quelle intention vous vous êtes cachée dans ma garde-robe ?_ interrogea-t-il férocement.

— Non… suffoqua-t-elle. S'il… vous… plaît…

Rogue la lâcha alors aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisie et elle s'affaissa dans le fond de la garde-robe.

— Attendez… avant… de me tuer, haleta-t-elle en frottant son cou meurtri. Je dois vous mettre en garde…

Une idée venait de lui monter à l'esprit. C'était une faible idée mais peut-être que ça suffirait pour le dissuader de la tuer…

— Si vous me tuez, Harvey vous tuera après. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il est assez fou pour le faire. Il est obsédé…

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, dit Rogue avec lenteur.

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule mais Matilde put tout de même déceler un certain intérêt sur son visage. Résolue, elle se releva avec grand-peine dans la garde-robe et se lança :

— Pendant tout ce temps, Harvey m'a fait croire que je pouvais faire réapparaître les entrailles de Dumbledore si je m'exerçais suffisamment à mes Forces Obscures. Mais dans le fond, c'était une ruse ! Il savait que ça finirait par m'affaiblir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de s'emparer de ma baguette sans risquer que je ne le détruise à l'aide de mes Pouvoirs de Parguenais. À présent que je suis vulnérable… il peut enfin me tuer sans que je puisse me défendre…

Matilde se tut et guetta l'expression de Rogue. Celui-ci continuait à la regarder de son habituel visage impénétrable et paraissait totalement indifférent à ce qu'elle venait de lui débiter avec vivacité.

Mais Matilde ne lâcha pas prise.

— La Baguette de Sureau, poursuivit-elle en pointant du doigt sa baguette dans les mains de Rogue. C'est la baguette la plus puissante au monde. Si vous me tuez, la baguette vous choisira comme son nouveau maître. Et c'est à ce moment là que Harvey se retournera contre vous : pour tenter de s'en saisir à son tour. Vous comprenez ? Il vous tuera !

De nouveau, elle escompta une quelconque réaction de la part de Rogue, mais à son plus grand agacement, il restait toujours de marbre, immobile, sans cesser de l'observer en silence.

Soudain, une brusque peur panique serra la poitrine en feu de Matilde. Et si Rogue voulait la baguette, justement ? C'était la baguette la plus puissante, donc il n'aurait aucune difficulté à exterminer Harvey après s'en être saisie. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Elle avait été stupide de penser que Rogue puisse craindre de se faire abattre par Harvey s'il la tuait.

Rogue baissa ses yeux noirs un instant sur la baguette qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis ramena son regard dans celui de Matilde, l'air plus malveillant que jamais.

— Miss Beauregard, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, peu importe le nombre d'histoires qui vous viendront à l'esprit pour tenter de me dissuader de vous tuer, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous n'avez pas le choix de mourir et il vous serait plus…

— _Non !_ vociféra Matilde en l'interrompant brutalement.

Le fait que Rogue ne voulait même pas se donner la peine de la prendre au sérieux, au moins juste une fois dans sa vie, la fit trembler de fureur.

— _J'ai très bien le choix de mourir ou non !_ s'emporta-t-elle. Je vous ai entendus tout à l'heure, vous et McGonagall ! Vous pouvez me sauver ! Ma mort n'est pas inévitable ! Vous agissez injustement ! Je suis autant importante que Dumbledore sinon plus… Comme McGonagall l'a mentionné tout à l'heure, j'ai toute ma vie devant moi alors que lui… lui, il est vieux, déjà à la fin de sa vie… il est… il allait mourir de toute façon dans quelques années…

— Comment osez-vous parler de Dumbledore de la sorte, s'indigna Rogue, ses yeux étincelant.

— Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que je meure à sa place… continua-t-elle, téméraire. En plus, vous n'êtes même pas certain qu'il se réveillera vraiment après m'avoir tuée…

D'un mouvement brusque, Rogue plongea sa main sous sa cape noire et en tira sa propre baguette magique.

— Sortez de ma garde-robe, ordonna-t-il.

Parmi les vêtements de Rogue, Matilde le regarda d'un air craintif.

— Ne me tuez pas…

— _Sortez de ma garde-robe_, insista Rogue en brandissant son arme sur elle.

— Et si je trouvais le moyen de guérir Dumbledore sans devoir mourir, vous épargnerez ma vie ? demanda précipitamment Matilde dans une tentative désespérée.

— _Sortez !_ s'écria Rogue.

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la fit sortir de force.

— La baguette de Dumbledore, continua Matilde, tenace, elle est puissante. Elle… elle pourrait… Aaaaarrgh…

Rogue la balança violemment sur son lit. Matilde rebondit à plat ventre sur les couvertures puis s'empressa de se retourner pour refaire face à Rogue dont le visage était à présent déformé par la haine et le dégoût. Il serrait toujours la Baguette de Sureau dans une main et, de l'autre, il brandit à nouveau sa propre baguette au-dessus d'elle.

— Attendez, supplia Matilde en levant les bras devant son visage. Je crois savoir comment faire pour conjurer le maléfice qui retient Dum…

— Vous ne croyez savoir rien du tout ! trancha Rogue d'un ton glacial. Vous _devez_ mourir !

— Non ! Je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi ! C'est la baguette qui peut le sauver… la baguette… Vous devez m'écoutez…

Matilde était persuadée maintenant que la Baguette de Sureau pouvait très bien lever le maléfice qui retenait Dumbledore dépourvu de ses entrailles, comme elle pouvait aussi la libérer elle-même de ses Forces Obscures. Elle avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un qui lui montrerait la formule adéquate pour réussir. Elle avait besoin de la coopération de Rogue, mais celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de porter attention à ce qu'elle s'acharnait désespérément à lui faire comprendre.

Aveuglé par l'animosité, Rogue la fixait en la menaçant de sa baguette brandie, l'air dément avec son horrible rictus qui lui découvrait ses dents jaunâtres et ses cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le front, collant à ses joues cireuses encore humectées de larmes. Néanmoins, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la douleur de sa poitrine, Matilde se réessaya de le faire raisonner :

— Les pouvoirs de la Baguette de Sureau sont beaucoup plus puissants que les miens ! Si vous me donnez une chance… il serait possible de…

— _Silence !_ aboya Rogue et Matilde fut alors parcourue de sanglots désespérés.

Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il se refusait simplement de la croire ?

— Je dis la vérité… gémit-elle.

Mais Rogue ne voulait carrément rien entendre.

— Je vous ai ordonné de vous taire !

Et malgré le regard implorant que Matilde lui envoyait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il ajouta d'un ton horriblement triomphant, ses yeux noirs réduits en deux fentes menaçantes sous les mèches graisseuses de ses cheveux sombres :

— … le temps de prononcer la formule qui vous tuera enfin…

Il éleva alors sa baguette dans les airs. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler le sortilège de mort, Matilde, dans un mouvement irréfléchi, s'était déjà redressée sur le lit… Elle se rua sur Rogue et agrippa sa main tenant sa baguette magique pour essayer de toutes ses forces de la lui arracher. Alors, à cet instant précis, il se passa quelque chose de totalement inattendue et insensée qui saisit brusquement Matilde par surprise : Rogue lâcha de lui-même sa baguette magique ainsi que celle de sureau qui vinrent tous deux heurter le parquet avec un bruit sourd, puis il passa ses bras autour de Matilde et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Un coup de foudre traversa Matilde de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il l'étreignit étroitement contre lui, une main crispée derrière son dos, l'autre caressant fébrilement ses cheveux défaits, comme s'il n'était pas digne de la toucher ainsi mais qu'il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Il l'embrassait avec tant d'impétuosité que Matilde avait du mal à respirer. Cependant, elle ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser, même qu'elle se surprit à lui rendre son baiser avec presqu'autant de fougue que lui, oubliant momentanément ses cheveux gras, ses dents jaunâtres et son teint cireux, oubliant qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Rogue, l'homme infâme et odieux pour qui elle n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose qu'une aversion insurmontable depuis l'instant de sa première rencontre avec lui.

Mais Matilde, ne sachant pas pourquoi — ni comment cela pouvait être possible —, alors qu'elle était parcourue de frissons extrêmes tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avidement, la serrant vigoureusement contre lui, fusionnant son corps au sien comme pour ne plus jamais devoir la relâcher un jour, se sentit bien entre ses bras tremblants. Comme si elle y trouvait un quelconque réconfort. Jamais un homme ne l'avait désirée avec autant d'ardeur et, à son grand désarroi, elle se voyait s'y accrocher avec frénésie, à en perdre la raison.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment durant lequel Matilde avait perdu toute notion du temps — il pouvait s'être passé une demi-heure, une heure, ou même une éternité —, Rogue s'écarta d'elle, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte, et la regarda intensément, les yeux écarquillés, comme soudain terrorisé par ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Puis une sentiment d'affliction rendit son visage méconnaissable. Il semblait être en proie à une douleur profonde et ses larmes recommencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Quant à Matilde, elle se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire, perplexe. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue venait de l'embrasser.

Soudain, des coups furieux retentirent à la porte au salon et tous deux sursautèrent, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Rogue parut anxieux. Tandis que les coups frappés se renouvelèrent aussitôt avec plus de force, il ramassa sa baguette sur le sol, essuya précipitamment ses larmes du revers de sa manche et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir jeté à Matilde un regard d'avertissement en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit — ou qu'elle ne devait surtout rien dire à personne concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux —, il remit son masque d'impassibilité et sortit en douce, refermant bien la porte derrière lui. Les lampes s'éteignirent alors, replongeant Matilde dans une obscurité totale.

Bien qu'elle eût espéré rejoindre rapidement Ranbbie dans l'espoir qu'il lui sauve la vie, à présent qu'elle entendait sa voix de l'autre côté de la porte, elle ne bronchait pas. Restant immobile, debout près du lit, là où Rogue l'avait laissée, elle se sentait vide, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se concentrer sur ce que disait la voix coléreuse de Ranbbie au salon. Tout était flou autour d'elle, comme si elle s'enfonçait tranquillement dans un étrange abîme. Tel un film passé en boucle dans sa tête, elle ne revoyait que le visage déconfit de Rogue qui n'était pas parvenu à refouler sur le coup ses sentiments pour elle, et Matilde prenait un plaisir suave à ressusciter les sensations enivrantes qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée fougueusement.

Ainsi donc, c'était vraiment ça, sa faiblesse : il éprouvait _réellement_ de l'amour — probablement obsessionnel — envers elle et il devait tenter en vain de réprimer ce sentiment depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Et comme si Ranbbie prenait soudain part à ses pensées, Matilde entendit sa voix rugir dans la pièce adjacente :

— La tuer n'apaisera pas votre souffrance, Rogue !

Rogue répondit quelque chose d'inaudible et Ranbbie poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse.

Ne discernant pas ce que Ranbbie lui répliquait ensuite à cause de son ton devenu trop bas, Matilde s'approcha de la porte silencieusement et y colla l'oreille. Elle parvint alors à entendre le restant de ce que disait Ranbbie :

— … vous ne pouvez pas le nier…

— _Je n'essaie pas de refouler mes émotions_, coupa Rogue avec fureur. Beauregard n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite insolente sans aucune envergure pour moi _et je n'ai aucune attirance quelconque en ce qui concerne cette petite idiote !_

Matilde fut alors prise d'indignation. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter de la sorte et renier avec autant de conviction tous ces sentiments intenses qu'il venait de lui manifester en l'embrassant tout à l'heure ? Mais Rogue pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Matilde restait convaincue qu'il l'aimait incontestablement et que s'il osait balancer toutes ces paroles offensantes en l'air, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Apparemment, Ranbbie partageait la même opinion qu'elle puisqu'il lança d'un ton incrédule :

— Je ne vous crois pas.

Il y eut un silence tendu, puis Rogue poursuivit d'une voix si basse que Matilde dut appuyer son oreille de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la chambre pour l'entendre.

— Dans ce cas, croyez donc ce que vous voudrez, Hedlund. Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer à mon égard… Cependant, il est toujours question de sauver la vie de Dumbledore. Et vous savez autant bien que moi que si on veut y parvenir, Miss Beauregard doit être tuée.

— Rien ne nous assure que Dumbledore se rétablirait vraiment lorsque vous l'aurez tuée, lui rappela Ranbbie d'un ton acerbe.

— Le pourcentage des chances que ça fonctionne est tout de même très élevé, Hedlund, dit Rogue avec persuasion. Nous ne pouvons pas se risquer à cette _autre expérience_… simplement parce que vous l'aimez…

— Moi, l'aimer ? s'exclama Ranbbie avec incrédulité mêlée d'agacement. Mais c'est vous qui en êtes amoureux, mon cher Rogue !

— _Je ne suis pas amoureux !_ s'insurgea-t-il. Et cessez de revenir incessamment sur le sujet ! C'est vous qui l'aimez ! Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous, vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment pour elle…

— Je ne m'amuse pas à vous faire croire quoi que ce soit, déclara fermement Ranbbie. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments… Je n'ai donc rien contre le fait d'affirmer que, en effet, je suis attaché d'une certaine manière à Matilde…

— Attaché d'une certaine manière ?

— C'est une amie que j'aime bien, rien de plus… expliqua Ranbbie. Je vous rappelle que c'était Emily que j'aimais plus que tout et vous me l'avez tuée comme vous vous apprêtez à tuer aussi Matilde.

L'oreille toujours pressée contre la porte, Matilde sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement. Ranbbie éprouvait simplement de_ l'amitié_ envers elle ? Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait plus que ça... Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall s'était trompée. La pointe de jalousie que Matilde avait déjà ressentie auparavant refit alors surface malgré elle. Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il était amoureux. Il restait toujours fidèle à Emily…

— Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Elle est morte d'elle-même… murmura Rogue.

— Parce-que vous l'avez poussée à bout !

— Peu importe ! lança alors Rogue avec dédain.

Un lourd silence suivit, puis Ranbbie répliqua d'une voix tremblante, lourdement imbibée de mépris et de haine :

— Vous êtes vraiment ignoble, rien d'autre qu'un monstre sans cœur. Et lorsque je retrouverai Matilde, sachez que je ferai _tout_ ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de la tuer. Le professeur McGonagall est d'accord avec moi. Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas qu'on sacrifie la vie d'une innocente pour sa survie…

— Je refuse de laisser Dumbledore périr, s'entêta Rogue. D'ailleurs, il vous est impossible d'empêcher Beauregard de mourir sans l'aide de mes compétences.

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul connaissant en matière de Magie Noire, fit remarquer Ranbbie. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre que vous, qui serait capable de réciter l'incantation.

— Vraiment ? railla Rogue d'un ton sceptique. Le professeur Harvey, peut-être ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ranbbie sur un ton de défi.

Rogue émit un rire mauvais.

— Harvey aurait apparemment d'autres préoccupations plus importantes en ce moment que d'accorder votre requête.

Matilde se sentit soudain plus légère. Y avait-il des chances que Rogue ait cru son histoire concernant les hostilités de Harvey ?

— Que voulez-vous insinuer ? interrogea Ranbbie avec irritation.

— Simplement que j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde que nous…

— Soyez plus clair !

Brusquement, un violent vertige monta à la tête de Matilde et tout devint subitement plus noir que l'obscurité l'entourant dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde plus tard — c'est en tout cas l'impression qu'elle eut —, elle était étendue par terre, les yeux orientés vers le plafond jauni par la lumière des lampes.

— Matilde, est-ce que ça va ?

Ranbbie s'était penché au-dessus d'elle et passait sa main sous sa nuque pour lui relever doucement la tête.

— Ne la touchez pas, lança Rogue. Vous pourriez aggraver son état.

— Je vais bien, s'empressa-t-elle de les rassurer, d'une voix fébrile.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais Ranbbie l'en empêcha aussitôt en posant une main opposante sur sa poitrine.

— Ta douleur s'est-elle empirée ? demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

— Non, répondit sobrement Matilde. Je vais bien.

Bien que sa poitrine restât toujours cuisante, elle ne remarqua pas de changement notable quant à sa douleur.

Ranbbie se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était immobilisé dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant Matilde d'une expression insondable — comme d'habitude. Derrière lui, on pouvait entrevoir le désordre qu'il avait fait dans son salon sous l'impulsion de sa détresse. Son fauteuil délabré était renversé sur le côté et un amoncellement de livres à la reliure marron recouvrait en grande partie le parquet, parmi quelques fioles brisées.

— Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall, lui dit Ranbbie d'un ton pressant. Elle doit retourner à l'infirm…

— Je n'irai nulle part, coupa Rogue d'une voix grave.

Ranbbie parut exaspéré.

— Rogue, arrêtez vos puérilités et allez cherchez…

Mais Rogue l'interrompit une nouvelle fois en répétant et en articulant clairement chacun de ses mots :

— _Je n'irai nulle part !_

Une lueur démente brilla dans le fond de ses yeux noirs et Matilde sentit l'effroi revenir l'envahir.

— Professeur, lui dit-elle d'une voix timide en s'agitant légèrement sous les mains de Ranbbie qui la retenait toujours clouée sur le sol. S'il vous plaît. Ne me tuez pas…

Rogue resta impassible. Ranbbie baissa les yeux sur elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Matilde, dit-il d'un ton réconfortant. Tant que je serai avec toi, tu ne risques rien…

— Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Rogue avec dédain. Vraiment, Hedlund, croyez-vous réellement parvenir à me gêner ?

D'un élan de fureur, Ranbbie se redressa brusquement et Rogue tira précipitamment sa baguette magique.

Matilde en profita pour se lever à son tour et mit aussitôt la main sur le bras de Ranbbie pour le dissuader de défier Rogue.

— Ranbbie, non…

Mais Ranbbie ne fit pas attention à elle. Ses yeux fusillèrent ceux de Rogue avec une telle intensité qu'il sembla incroyable que Rogue n'en ressente pas la brûlure dans ses yeux noirs et froids.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pousse tant à vouloir la tuer, dit Ranbbie. Vous savez pourtant aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord sur cette idée — et n'essayez pas de me contredire.

— Et vous, rétorqua Rogue sur la défensive, sa baguette dirigée fermement vers la poitrine de Ranbbie, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse tant à vouloir mourir pour la sauver si vous ne l'aimez pas plus qu'il ne le faut ?

— Je le fais pour Emily… répondit Ranbbie dans un souffle, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autre.

Alors Matilde retira sa main de sur son bras, comme si Ranbbie venait tout juste de se transformer en un gros insecte particulièrement répugnant, tandis qu'une sensation d'aigreur enflait en elle. Ainsi donc, Ranbbie se fichait bien d'elle, comme tout le monde dans cette école ! S'il voulait la sauver, c'était uniquement en relation avec Emily, et non parce qu'elle comptait véritablement pour lui… Une fois de plus, Matilde se sentit comme une vulgaire petite fille insignifiante d'aucune importance. Depuis le début de son incarcération dans ce château, on n'avait cessé de la traiter de telle manière. Maintenant c'en était trop ! Une envie immense de se révolter se faisait sentir douloureusement en son intérieur, mais elle se força néanmoins à garder son sang-froid. S'il advenait qu'elle explose contre Ranbbie, elle risquerait de perdre les dernières chances qui lui restaient pour arriver enfin à échapper à la mort.

— Que vous êtes pathétique, Hedlund, commenta sarcastiquement Rogue en hochant la tête.

Ranbbie le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

— Je suis peut-être _pathétique,_ comme vous dites, mais vous m'aviez posé une question et je vous ai répondu en toute franchise. Maintenant c'est à vous de répondre, professeur Rogue, insista-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous incite tant à vouloir tuer Matilde, celle que vous aimez profondément…

Une brusque détonation survint et Ranbbie fut projeté brutalement contre le mur, manquant d'accrocher Matilde au passage.

— _Non !_ s'écria-t-elle en se ruant vers lui.

Rogue, la baguette encore fumante du sortilège qu'il venait de jeter sur Ranbbie, rugissait de toutes ses forces, ses yeux projetant des éclairs rouges.

— _Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! C'est une idiote ! C'est une insolente !_

Effondré par terre au pied du mur, Ranbbie repoussa rudement Matilde et se releva avec peine. Matilde remarqua avec horreur qu'une longue entaille profonde rayait sa poitrine et que du sang écarlate maculait sa chemise lacérée par le sortilège de Rogue. Mais Ranbbie ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Avec témérité, il s'avança vers son adversaire en sortant rapidement sa baguette magique à son tour et, avant que Rogue ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il prononça la formule :

— _Expelliarmous !_

La baguette de Rogue lui échappa alors des mains et voltigea en décrivant un arc par-dessus le lit pour ensuite atterrir avec un bruit sec, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Matilde resta à genoux sur le sol, pétrifiée. N'ayant plus aucune envie de se précipiter entre eux pour essayer de dissuader Ranbbie d'engendrer une bêtise, elle se contentait de les observer avec une terrible appréhension.

— Hedlund, dit Rogue, les bras en l'air dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne faites rien d'irréfléchi…

Ranbbie pouffa d'un rire mauvais.

— Parce que vous, vous agissez en réfléchissant, peut-être ?

Il leva sa baguette à la hauteur des yeux de Rogue et celui-ci laissa soudain paraître du remord dans le fond de ses yeux sombres. Il semblait regretter amèrement son récent geste impulsif.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, murmura Ranbbie, le regard reflétant la démence, sa poitrine continuant de saigner de façon alarmante, puisque ce que je m'apprête à faire est très soigneusement réfléchi…

— Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Rogue.

Quoique qu'il essayât visiblement de garder son flegme, une nette frayeur se lisait sur son visage.

— Venger la mort d'Emily… répondit Ranbbie.

Et sa main qui tenait fermement sa baguette sous le nez de Rogue ne tremblait pas.

**Maintenant n'allez pas me dire que Rogue ne mérite pas d'être un peu martyrisé à son tour après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Matilde... :P À moins que vous éprouviez soudain de la compassion pour lui... ? Prochain chapitre : Ranbbie en délire ^vv^**


	40. Ranbbie en délire

**Salut !**

**Plus les chapitres avancent, plus je suis triste de voir arriver la fin bientôt...  
><strong>

**Merci à MoonyAngie2 et Dragsou pour avoir mis mon histoire dans vos favoris ! ^^  
><strong>

**Et j'ai de plus en plus de monde qui me lise. Vraiment, merci encore à vous tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime tant ! ^^  
><strong>

**Maintenant, voici la suite !  
><strong>

**(Le sombre Rogue appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 40  
>Ranbbie en délire<strong>

Toujours à genoux sur le sol, Matilde observait les deux hommes qui se regardaient intensément dans les yeux, Ranbbie d'un regard menaçant alors que les yeux de Rogue scintillaient d'appréhension.

— Vous allez me supprimer d'un coup de baguette, c'est ça ? dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Ranbbie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa poitrine ensanglantée se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et des gouttes écarlates se répandaient à ses pieds. Il contracta un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette et lança avec hargne :

— À cause de vous, Emily est morte.

— Vous n'avez pas de preuve…

— C'est moi qui étais auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle souffrait ! s'écria Ranbbie. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

— Je ne suis pas un monstre, protesta froidement Rogue.

— Si, vous l'êtes ! insista Ranbbie avec force. Tuer d'innocentes jeunes filles simplement parce que vous êtes incapable de surmonter vos émotions…

— Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que…, commença Rogue mais Ranbbie l'interrompit férocement.

— Effectivement ! N'essayez pas de le nier, vous aimiez beaucoup Emily.

— Je ne…

— _Silence !_ aboya Ranbbie en brandissant sa baguette magique et Rogue fut contraint à reculer contre le mur, près de la porte, d'un air agacé.

Matilde se passa les mains dans les cheveux, nerveuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Ranbbie capable de manifester autant de démence folle. Elle n'osait pas bouger du sol, de peur qu'il se retourne soudainement contre elle. Elle se surprit même à éprouver de la pitié pour Rogue… Sûrement dû au fait que le souvenir brûlant de son baiser fougueux restait toujours gravé dans ses pensées…

— Vous venez de mentionner tout à l'heure que tuer n'apaisait pas la souffrance, Hedlund, se risqua Rogue à voix basse, malgré l'expression menaçante que Ranbbie affichait.

Encore une fois, Ranbbie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Matilde commençait à appréhender le moment où il finirait par s'évanouir. Les gouttes écarlates qui se répandaient à ses pieds s'étaient fusionnées en une petite mare, s'élargissant lentement, scintillante à la lueur des lampes.

— Mais je n'ai aucune intention de vous tuer, Rogue, murmura-t-il enfin. Emily n'apprécierait pas que je devienne un meurtrier…

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Rogue avec froideur.

Après un court silence, la baguette braquée soigneusement sur Rogue, Ranbbie appela Matilde sans cesser de fixer son adversaire dans les yeux.

— Matilde, viens là…

Celle-ci sentit son estomac se nouer. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire avec elle ? Contrainte à se relever, lentement, les jambes flageolantes, elle s'avança vers Ranbbie qui n'avait pas détourné une seule fois ses yeux de ceux de Rogue. Ce dernier, cependant, la regardait d'un air ennuyé.

— Vous n'allez quand même pas me forcer à réciter l'incantation, Hedlund…

— Non, pire encore, dit Ranbbie en passant sa main derrière le dos de Matilde pour la rapprocher un peu plus de Rogue.

Comme s'il avait déjà saisi les pensées de Ranbbie avant même qu'il ne les lui en fasse part, Rogue tressaillit contre le mur. Une expression de triomphe apparaissait sur le visage de Ranbbie.

— Je veux que vous avouiez votre amour pour Matilde Beauregard.

Un affreux malaise envahit brusquement Matilde. Rogue émit un rire d'incrédulité.

— Vous êtes cinglé…

— Non, très sérieux ! affirma Ranbbie en brandissant sa baguette sous son nez. Je veux vous entendre dire enfin la vérité, que vous êtes véritablement amoureux d'elle.

Rogue hocha la tête.

— Il n'en est pas question ! Vous délirez ! Je ne vais quand même pas…

— Déclarez votre amour sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? cracha Rogue. Vous allez me tuer ?

Il y eut un terrible silence puis Matilde osa parler enfin :

— Ranbbie… Arrête… Ça devient trop…

— Ne te mêle pas de ça, Matilde, coupa sèchement Ranbbie sans cesser de fixer Rogue dans les yeux. C'est entre moi et lui.

— Oui mais ça se trouve que je suis quand même impliquée d'une certaine manière dans ta vengeance et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…

— J'ai dit, ne te mêle pas de ça, répéta Ranbbie d'un ton sans réplique, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard. _Incarcerem !_

Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et virent s'enrouler autour de Rogue comme de longs petits serpents agiles, le ligotant solidement sur place.

— Mais Ranbbie, qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ? s'écria Matilde, horrifiée.

— D'accord, se résigna alors Rogue, énervé, immobilisé fermement contre le mur, je consentis à sauver Beauregard, si c'est ce que vous voulez !

Ranbbie poussa une exclamation de dédain puis il détourna enfin les yeux de Rogue. Il contourna Matilde et se dirigea vers le lit, une main appuyée sur sa blessure qui continuait à déverser le sang à flot régulier sur sa chemise déchirée. Toujours sans faire paraître aucune trace de douleur dans les traits de son visage, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et reporta son attention sur Rogue.

— J'attends, dit-il calmement alors que Matilde se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. Contemplez-la dans les yeux et dites-lui que vous l'aimez.

Avec l'impression que ses entrailles se ratatinaient dans son ventre, Matilde ferma les yeux et entendit Rogue soupirer d'un profond agacement. C'était ridicule ! Même si elle comprenait Ranbbie de vouloir infliger un tel supplice à Rogue, elle n'avait néanmoins pas envie d'assister à une déclaration d'amour qui la ferait assurément rougir au point de vouloir se fondre au parquet. Elle s'était contentée de son baiser impétueux, tout à l'heure, qui lui avait déjà tout avoué ses sentiments pour elle. Une déclaration d'amour forcée ne ferait que rendre tout cela grotesque.

— Vous perdez votre temps, Hedlund, dit enfin Rogue. Je n'ai rien à déclarer. Et vous allez finir par vous évanouir, tôt ou tard. Vous commencez déjà à perdre trop de sang…

Ranbbie le regarda alors d'un air étrangement impressionné, puis il laissa échapper un rire d'incrédulité.

— Vous êtes donc plus borné que je ne l'avais prévu, mon cher Rogue, dit-il en hochant la tête, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Soit vous avouez votre amour pour Matilde ou je… (ses yeux scintillèrent d'une lueur malsaine avant de poursuivre d'une voix égale) je vous fais subir le sortilège _Doloris_ jusqu'à ce que vous vous résigniez enfin…

— C'est quoi le sortilège _Doloris _? demanda précipitamment Matilde d'une petite voix, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

— Si vous croyez que le sortilège Dolorisme fera parler, Hedlund, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil ! répliqua Rogue, irrité. Je préfère de loin me soumettre à ce sortilège plutôt que de m'humilier à déclarer tout un tas de conneries dans le seul but de vous divertir !

— Ah, d'accord… Comme vous voudrez, dit Ranbbie d'une voix sans timbre. Dans ce cas...

Il brandit sa baguette magique vers Rogue puis lança :

— _Endoloris !_

Rogue fut brusquement projeté en l'air puis retomba durement dans la mare de sang que Ranbbie avait laissée derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se mit ensuite à se tortiller dans ses liens étroits, le visage contracté par la douleur, mais il ne cria pas — quoiqu'un hurlement strident résonnât dans toute la chambre, menaçant de faire exploser la tête de Matilde à tout moment.

C'est seulement lorsque Ranbbie leva sa baguette et que Rogue resta étendu sur le dos, haletant, que Matilde se rendit compte que c'était elle qui hurlait comme une damnée, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, complètement horrifiée par ce que Ranbbie venait juste de faire subir à Rogue. Elle se tut aussitôt.

— Matilde ?

Matilde ne se retourna pas vers Ranbbie. Aussi pantelante que Rogue, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en feu, elle fixait Rogue avec terreur. Cependant, allongé dans la mare de sang de Ranbbie, ce dernier ne paraissait pas aussi terrifié qu'elle, bien que ce fût lui qui avait dû subir le sortilège Doloris. Il la regardait plutôt d'un air étrangement curieux, les sourcils haussés.

— Matilde, répéta Ranbbie avec douceur, serais-tu venue à éprouver de la compassion pour Severus Rogue ?

La gorge sèche, les larmes sur le point de jaillir, Matilde ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire ou quoi penser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ce cauchemar vienne à se terminer, que Ranbbie cesse de jouer cruellement avec Rogue.

Elle se résolut alors à se retourner vers Ranbbie.

— S'il te plaît… arrête… c'est malsain…

— Malsain ? s'indigna Ranbbie, ses cuisses rougies par le sang coulant de sa blessure. Et lui ? Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas malsain ?

— Oui… aussi… admit Matilde en se grattant nerveusement la paume de ses mains. Mais personne ne mérite de souffrir comme ça… c'est trop… atroce…

— Il a tué Emily, répéta Ranbbie d'un air sinistre, et j'ai décidé qu'il allait payer pour son crime.

— Mais… mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà suffisamment payé ? couina Matilde, désespérée.

— Non. Je veux qu'il me donne la preuve qu'il soit véritablement un homme. Et s'il s'entête toujours à ne rien vouloir avouer de ses sentiments qu'il refoule obstinément à l'intérieur de lui, s'il confirme mes craintes en ne se révélant rien d'autre qu'un monstre, eh bien, il se peut que je le tue pour ça…

— Non, s'emporta Matilde avec effroi. Tu ne dois pas faire ça…

— Pourquoi pas ? lança Ranbbie d'un ton de défi. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi que les monstres ne doivent pas nous empoisonner la vie ? Ne doivent pas se permettre de tuer pour des raisons invalables ? Simplement parce qu'ils sont incapables d'accepter le fait qu'ils peuvent éprouver autre chose que le mépris et la haine ? Parce qu'ils refusent de se résigner à ce sentiment humain si naturel qui n'est nul autre que l'amour ?

— Mais tu viens de dire qu'Emily n'aimerait pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier !

— Lorsqu'il ne s'agit que d'une bête, c'est différent !

— Rogue n'est pas une bête ! s'insurgea Matilde.

— Qu'il le prouve, alors !

— _Il l'a déjà prouvé !_

Ses derniers mots se répercutèrent dans le silence de la chambre. Ranbbie la regarda d'un air incrédule.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, répondit Matilde.

Elle espérait qu'en avouant que Rogue l'avait embrassée dans cette chambre avant que Ranbbie ne surgisse en trombe dans les cachots, ce dernier consentirait enfin à le laisser tranquille.

— Comment ? interrogea Ranbbie, avide de savoir. Comment a-t-il prouvé qu'il n'est pas un monstre ?

— Il… il m'a…, commença Matilde mais Rogue, qui avait resté silencieux derrière elle depuis sa soumission au sortilège Doloris, l'interrompit sèchement.

— N'allez pas raconter n'importe quoi, Miss Beauregard !

Mais malgré l'avertissement dans le ton de sa voix, Matilde, sans oser le regarder, acheva tout de même sa phrase en fermant les yeux :

— … il m'a embrassée…

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Ranbbie, visiblement déconcerté alors que Rogue émit une sorte de grognement irrité derrière le dos de Matilde. Il t'a embrassée ? _Embrassée ? _Sur la bouche ?

Matilde se mordit la lèvre inférieure et affirma d'un hochement de tête fébrile.

— Non ! s'exclama Ranbbie avec incrédulité ravie. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Rogue a _vraiment_ succombé à la tentation de t'embrasser ?

— Oui, répondit Matilde à mi-voix, mal à l'aise. Il m'a vraiment embrassée. Tout à l'heure. Avant que tu n'arrives…

Souriant d'un air réjoui, Ranbbie regarda un moment Rogue, immobile derrière Matilde, qui devait lui renvoyer l'un de ses regards assassins, puis il ramena ses yeux dans ceux de Matilde.

— Si tu me le permets, lui dit-il, toujours souriant, c'était comment ? Il y avait de la passion dans son baiser ?

Mais avant que Matilde ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Rogue lança sur un ton agacé :

— Franchement, Hedlund ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser duper par ce tissu de mensonges idiots ! Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais fait un tel geste ?

Ranbbie ferma les yeux un instant et vacilla un peu sur le lit humide de sang. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, encore une fois, aucune trace de souffrance n'apparaissait sur son visage et une forte aura de fermeté et de ténacité émanait de lui. Il regarda Rogue et lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte :

— Un monstre n'aurait pas fait un tel geste. Mais un homme…

— Dans ce cas, je suis un monstre, avoua Rogue d'une voix très basse. Voilà. Je l'avoue. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un effroyable monstre… Maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, Hedlund, poursuivit-il avec gravité, détachez-moi pour que je puisse vous venir en aide avant que vous perdiez trop de sang et qu'il ne soit devenu trop tard…

Matilde se retourna et observa Rogue allongé sur le dos, étroitement ligoté, ses cheveux gras s'imbibant dans le sang de Ranbbie. Sa respiration s'était calmée légèrement et il regardait Ranbbie d'un air inquiet.

— Ranbbie, dit Matilde en ramenant ses yeux sur lui, le professeur Rogue a raison. Détache-le, sinon ta blessure va s'aggraver…

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air absent tandis qu'une autre flaque écarlate s'élargissait sous ses pieds. Mais avant, poursuivit-il avec insistance, je veux savoir ! Comment c'était ? Lorsqu'il t'a embrassée, c'était comment ?

Rogue s'agita alors sous ses liens avec colère.

— _Je ne l'ai pas embrassée !_

Mais Ranbbie ne cessa pas de fixer Matilde avec avidité. Il voulait les détails, c'était flagrant. Il voulait la preuve que Rogue puisse être un homme comme tout le monde et Matilde savait que tant qu'elle ne dirait rien, Rogue resterait ligoté, et Ranbbie risquait de succomber à tout moment à cause de sa blessure. Cependant, parler du baiser de Rogue avec détails était tout de même gênant et elle sentit donc ses joues s'enflammer subitement avant même qu'elle ne pense à dire quoi que ce soit.

— Si tu rougis comme ça, c'est que Rogue a dû te faire de l'effet, remarqua alors Ranbbie en la contemplant d'un air malicieux. Cela a dû être intense…

Prise d'embarras profond, Matilde se sentit s'embraser davantage. Elle n'osa plus regarder ni Ranbbie, ni Rogue, et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'elle recommença à tortiller avec vigueur. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'envie de disparaître en fumée, là, à l'instant…

— Alors ? insistait toujours Ranbbie.

Alors, sans lever les yeux, elle se força à affirmer d'un furtif hochement de tête et même si elle ne voyait pas Rogue derrière elle, elle avait l'impression de sentir son regard noir et amer, lui brûler la nuque.

Ranbbie poussa une exclamation réjouie.

— Serait-ce possible ?

— Quoi… ? demanda timidement Matilde.

Mais en guise de réponse, Ranbbie lui relança une autre question :

— Tu aimerais que je cesse de tourmenter Rogue ?

Matilde regarda Ranbbie.

— Oui, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes…

— Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il avec un étrange sourire gouailleur.

— Mais parce que… balbutia Matilde qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, parce que ce… ce n'est pas bien…

— Parce que tu l'aimes…

Cette déclaration de Ranbbie traversa le cœur de Matilde comme la lame tranchante d'un énorme couteau. Elle se trouva bouche-bée.

Ranbbie souriait toujours.

— Tu es amoureuse de Severus Rogue…

Matilde secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation. Non… Certainement pas… Elle avait ressenti des émotions fortes lorsque Rogue l'avait embrassée, certes. Mais au point d'en tomber amoureuse soudainement ? C'était absurde ! Rogue voulait encore la tuer. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureuse d'un homme qui voulait la tuer, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne _pouvait_ _pas_ aimer Rogue…

— Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, reprit Ranbbie, l'air ébahi. Jamais je n'aurais cru une fille capable de tomber sincèrement amoureuse de Severus Rogue…

— Ça suffit, Ranbbie, implora Matilde d'une voix toute aussi tremblante que tout son corps en entier. Tu as la preuve maintenant qu'il n'est pas un monstre… À présent, libère-le… S'il te plaît…

Ranbbie regarda Rogue alors qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas, pour tout l'or du monde, croiser les yeux noirs de Rogue en cet instant.

— Ainsi donc, vous avez fait vos preuves, mon cher Rogue, reconnut enfin Ranbbie, en faisant rouler sa baguette magique d'une main et de l'autre, pressant toujours sa plaie sanglante sur sa poitrine sans jamais manifester aucune douleur. Vous méritez maintenant que je vous débarrasse de vos liens. Ensuite, et je suis certain que vous consentirez enfin à le faire, à présent que Matilde a avoué…

— Je n'ai rien avoué du tout…, couina Matilde, gênée, mais Ranbbie continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

— … qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, nous pourrions procéder à cette expérience dont vous connaissez l'incantation adéquate qui lui sauvera la vie.

_« Et lorsque je serai enfin guérie, _pensa Matilde avec force_, je retournerai chez moi et plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds ici ! Les sorciers sont tous fous ! »_ D'abord Harvey qui s'était soudain retourné contre elle en lui déclarant qu'il désirait sa baguette magique et qu'il voulait la tuer pour la posséder pleinement ; Rogue qui avait osé l'embrasser intensément alors qu'il avait toujours semblé la détester depuis le début ; puis Ranbbie qui s'emportât sur Rogue en se révélant complètement timbré et méconnaissable. Un psychopathe ! Décidément, on pouvait notamment en conclure que les sorciers, en général, étaient souvent enclins à altérer leur comportement d'une manière alarmante.

Ranbbie se leva lentement, sa main se crispant plus fermement sur son entaille, et s'approcha en vacillant dangereusement vers Rogue, la baguette levée. Plusieurs gouttes de sang se répandirent dans son sillage. Matilde osa un coup d'œil en biais vers Rogue et vit qu'il regardait Ranbbie avec méfiance.

— Voilà, ce ne sera pas long… dit Ranbbie en fermant les yeux, mais plus longuement cette fois.

Enfin, Matilde décela sa douleur dans les traits de son visage blafard.

— Ranbbie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, est-ce que ça va ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Puis, il leva sa baguette au-dessus de Rogue.

— _Fi… finite…_

Mais il n'eut guère la force d'achever sa formule. Il chancela sur Matilde qui essaya de le supporter sur le coup, mais en vain. Dans un bruit mat, il glissa mollement par terre, au côté de Rogue, à plat ventre, une nouvelle mare de sang sinistre apparaissant au niveau de sa poitrine.

— _Non !_ s'écria Matilde en se laissant tomber auprès de lui.

À l'aide de toutes ses forces, elle le retourna sur le dos. Son visage était pâle, inanimé. Était-il mort ? Une frêle respiration, semblable à un râle, lui confirma qu'il était toujours vivant, mais atrocement languissant. Alors, sans tarder, elle se précipita sur Rogue et entreprit de tirer sur ses liens pour le libérer.

— Il faut que vous aidiez Ranbbie, dit-elle, affolée.

Ses mains maculées de sang tremblaient violemment tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur les cordes. Rogue l'observait calmement, le visage lisse, imperturbable, alors que Matilde continuait à tordre, tirer, essayant de forcer les liens, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les cordes étaient totalement implacables, inexorables.

Enfin, avec sarcasme amer, Rogue suggéra :

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser une baguette ?

Matilde le regarda, pantelante. Il avait raison. C'était stupide de ne pas y avoir songé tout de suite. N'empêche, il aurait pu le lui dire avant plutôt que de l'observer bêtement alors que Ranbbie était en train de mourir à côté d'eux.

Balayant la chambre du regard, elle aperçut la baguette de Ranbbie qui avait roulé jusqu'au pied de la garde-robe antique dont les portes étaient restées grandes ouvertes. Elle s'en saisit prestement et visa les cordes qui entouraient le torse de Rogue.

— Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? dit brusquement celui-ci, soudain effrayé.

— N-non, répondit Matilde en le regardant avec incompréhension. Je veux vous libérer…

— Alors allez chercher votre propre baguette ! Avez-vous déjà oublié que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser une autre baguette que celle de Dumbledore ? Vous risquez de me blesser grièvement avec celle-ci !

Les événements survenus dans la boutique d'Ollivander revinrent alors à la mémoire de Matilde. C'était vrai. Elle risquait de faire exploser Rogue, comme elle avait fait éclater l'échelle chez le fabricant de baguettes.

Elle laissa alors tomber la baguette de Ranbbie sur le sol avec un bruit sec. Après de brefs coups d'œil frénétiques dans tous les coins de la pièce, elle finit par repérer la Baguette de Sureau entre le lit et la table de chevet caduque. Elle se leva, contourna le corps inerte et sanglant de Ranbbie en titubant, et se hâta de ramasser la baguette magique de Dumbledore.

— Vous connaissez la formule ? demanda Rogue lorsqu'elle revint s'agenouiller près de lui.

— Oui, assura-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette sur les liens de Rogue. _Finite Incartatem…_

— In-_can_-tatem, rectifia Rogue d'un air irrité.

— Désolée… C'est le stresse… _Finite Incantatem ! _se reprit-elle aussitôt, mais rien ne se produisit.

— Recommencez avec plus de conviction, suggéra Rogue, sèchement.

Matilde hocha la tête et se racla la gorge avant de tenter un deuxième essai :

— _Finite Incantatem !_

Toujours rien.

Singulièrement agacée — mais peut-être pas autant que Rogue qui roulait présentement les yeux en signe d'impatience — Matilde serra les doigts sur le manche de sa baguette et relança la formule autant de fois qu'il le fallait :

—_ Finite Incantatem ! Finite Incantatem ! Finite Incantatem !_

Puis, enfin, les cordes qui maintenaient solidement Rogue immobile sur le sol s'agitèrent un instant et disparurent sans laisser de trace. Ce fut alors au tour de Rogue de s'agiter… Dès qu'il eut les bras libres, il se rua à la gorge de Matilde qui ne le vit pas venir du tout, et la fit basculer sur le parquet, dans le sang de Ranbbie. Puis, après l'avoir coincée fermement sous lui, il lui plaqua les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, puis il la regarda avec démence, ses yeux noirs reflétant son infaillible malveillance.

**À suivre... Mais il se peut que la suite tarde un peu avant d'arriver car je ne serai pas chez moi demain... Mais je vais faire tout mon possible, je vous le promets, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Je vous aime trop pour ça, voyons ! ^^ Et j'ai trop hâte moi-même de vous publier la suite, alors... ! ^^**


	41. Sur le parquet ensanglanté

**Désolée pour le retard ! J'étais particulièrement fatiguée aujourd'hui. La correction a été longue... Je crois avoir trop fêté hier soir... :P Mais surtout, n'arrêtez pas d'insister sur moi pour la suite. (Je parle en partie pour HarryPotter 1221...) Vous ne me gênez pas du tout lorsque vous manifester votre impatience dans vos reviews. Au contraire, j'en ai grandement besoin. J'aime beaucoup ! Ça me motive énormément et plus vous insistez, plus j'ai hâte de vous envoyer la suite ! =)  
><strong>

**Merci à Zeehva et Alexa Jools pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos favoris !  
><strong>

**(Le monde de Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture à vous que j'aime tant ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 41  
>Sur le parquet ensanglanté<strong>

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étrangla Matilde qui essayait de se libérer vainement. Vous devez aider Ranbbie ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai détaché !

Rogue la maintenait clouée au sol et la regardait avec fureur. Ses cheveux gras dégoulinaient de sang, lui maculant le visage.

— Comment avez-vous osé… ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. _Comment avez-vous osé ?_

Il lui pressait les poignets si vigoureusement contre le parquet sanglant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à sentir ses doigts. La Baguette de Sureau lui glissa alors de sa main.

— Écoutez, gémit Matilde, désespérée, c'était seulement pour inciter Ranbbie à cesser de vous tourmenter… Je n'avais pas le choix d'avouer que vous m'aviez embrass… Aaargh !

Rogue l'avait saisie à la gorge avec raideur. De sa main à présent libre, Matilde lui agrippa ses longs doigts implacables.

— Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous, murmura Rogue, à peine audible, son visage menaçant à quelques centimètres de celui de Matilde. Ne vous faites pas d'idées… Vous êtes totalement insignifiante pour moi, rien de plus qu'une petite insolente, et je n'ai _aucun_ sentiment amoureux…

Matilde l'interrompit d'un rire incrédule étouffé.

— C'est ça ! Et je suppose que vous m'avez embrassée par simple caprice ?

Rogue resserra son étreinte brusquement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son cou.

— Je… vous… déteste…, scanda-t-il et le même sentiment d'affliction qui avait paru dans son regard juste après l'avoir embrassée revint crisper les traits de son visage.

Matilde suffoqua. Elle ne pouvait plus émettre aucun son. Il était en train de l'étrangler sur place. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Même en l'implorant du regard, l'expression de Rogue restait sans aucune trace de pitié et elle sut alors qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise. C'était manifeste : il désirait douloureusement qu'elle meure à l'instant…

Alors, dans une tentative due au désespoir, Matilde lâcha la main implacable de Rogue, lui empoigna les cheveux et les tira de toutes ses forces restantes. L'effet escompté fut immédiat. Desserrant ses doigts d'autour de son cou, Rogue, dans un imperceptible grognement surpris, lui lâcha le poignet et lui agrippa la main. Aussitôt, Matilde, de son autre main, péniblement engourdie jusqu'au bout des doigts, ressaisit la baguette de Dumbledore sur le sol et la pointa sur la tête de Rogue en s'écriant avec toute la volonté qu'elle était capable :

— _Stupéfix !_

Avec un immense soulagement, le sort fonctionna du premier coup. Rogue s'écroula lourdement sur elle, sa tête tomba dans le creux de son épaule et son corps devint flasque, immobile.

Tremblante de tout son corps, Matilde reprenait difficilement son souffle, ses poumons oppressés sous le poids de son professeur de potion. Elle était complètement bouleversée. Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir la tuer alors qu'elle le savait amoureux d'elle ? Dans le fond, la réponse évidente n'était pas bien loin : il la haïssait… parce qu'il l'aimait… mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'aimer… et que c'était pour ça qu'il la haïssait… parce qu'elle lui suscitait des émotions qu'il devait répugner de ressentir… et qu'il la rendait entièrement responsable pour ça… comme avec Emily… Elle le soupçonnait même de se ficher complètement de sauver ou non la vie de Dumbledore. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il lui importait, était que Matilde, comme Emily, meurt, en espérant qu'elle emporte avec elle tous ces sentiments d'amour qu'il se refusait furieusement d'éprouver.

Tandis que Ranbbie continuait à perdre lentement son sang à son côté et que Rogue respirait tranquillement, la tête reposant près de sa poitrine enflammée, elle se demanda combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Elle avait échappé encore une fois à la mort, mais maintenant que les deux seules personnes susceptibles de pratiquer cette _autre expérience_ qui, apparemment, pouvait la sauver ne se trouvaient plus en état de l'aider, elle ne voyait plus du tout comment elle pourrait réussir à s'en sortir. Par surcroît, en ce moment même, Harvey était sûrement en train de la rechercher précisément dans tous les sous-sols du château, grâce au Baron Sanglant, indubitablement.

Rogue devenait trop lourd sur elle. Le repoussant tant bien que mal, fébrilement, Matilde parvint à s'extraire de sous lui et rampa dans le sang de Ranbbie, avec nausée, jusqu'au mur de la garde-robe. Là, elle s'y appuya un moment pour tenter de reprendre des forces et de réfléchir. Mais l'horrible spectacle des deux hommes gisants sur le parquet couvert de sang l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il était cruel de devoir supporter une telle scène macabre devant les yeux. Maintenant, elle était certaine que cette vue ensanglantée la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Au moins, pensa-t-elle sombrement, ça ne serait pas pour longtemps… Et suite à cette pensée lugubre, elle eut l'impression que sa douleur à la poitrine, comme un poison onctueux, envenimait le restant de son corps secoué de tremblements.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte au salon s'ouvrir et seule la panique qu'elle éprouva sur le coup parvint à lui redonner suffisamment d'énergie pour se relever debout, la baguette brandie.

— _N'avancez pas !_ hurla-t-elle en s'imaginant que Harvey allait surgir dans la chambre et tenter un deuxième essai pour la tuer et s'emparer de la Baguette de Sureau.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui apparut, haletant, dans l'embrasure de la porte restée grande ouverte.

C'était le professeur McGonagall.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, une main devant la bouche, elle étouffa un cri terrible devant le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrit sans réserve devant elle. Puis elle tourna un visage livide vers Matilde qui hésitait à rabaisser ou non sa baguette.

— C'est… c'est donc vrai… balbutia McGonagall. Anarcus avait raison… Vous êtes effectivement devenue folle…

Pour un instant, Matilde se demanda qui pouvait bien être Anarcus, mais elle se rappela aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du prénom de Harvey, pour l'avoir déjà lu une fois sur son horaire scolaire.

— Je… je ne suis pas folle, répliqua Matilde en s'efforçant de garder son flegme.

— Mais par tous les diables ! scandalisa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix perçante. Si vous n'êtes pas folle, alors pourquoi avoir tué…

— Je ne les ai pas tués ! Et ils ne sont pas morts ! coupa Matilde.

McGonagall la regarda avec incrédulité effrayée.

— Enfin… reprit Matilde, évasive, Rogue ne l'est pas… Quant à Ranbbie… je ne sais pas…

Elle baissa les yeux sur tout le sang qui jonchait le sol autour des deux corps immobiles. Lorsque qu'elle ramena ses yeux sur McGonagall, celle-ci avait ressorti sa baguette magique et la pointait fermement sur elle.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Ranbbie, répéta Matilde en reculant vers le mur, resserrant les doigts sur la baguette de Dumbledore. C'est Rogue ! C'est lui qui a…

Le professeur McGonagall l'interrompit d'un rire sceptique, puis répliqua sèchement :

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais avaler une telle sornette ? Le professeur Rogue… tuer Hedlund… ? Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

— Mais je dis la vérité…

Mais ces mots semblèrent avoir été la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. La fureur marbra le visage de McGonagall de taches rouges et sa baguette laissa échapper quelques étincelles menaçantes à son bout.

— Non… Non, Miss Beauregard… dit-elle d'une voix frémissante de colère. Depuis le début vous prétendez n'avoir dit que la vérité. Mais à présent que j'apprends que vous avez attaqué le professeur Harvey, Mr. Hedlund, ainsi que le professeur Rogue…

— Je ne…

— _Vous avez trahi ma confiance, Beauregard !_ rugit-elle. Et celle de Dumbledore ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour vous… Finalement, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que vous auriez _volontairement_ mis Dumbledore dans cet état irrémédiable…

— _Non !_ s'écria Matilde en reculant de plus belle vers le mur.

Les yeux flamboyant de rage du professeur McGonagall la terrorisait.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu que Dumbledore se retrouve dans cet état…

Et avant que McGonagall n'explose une nouvelle fois de fureur, Matilde s'empressa d'ajouter avec une conviction désespérée :

— Je peux encore le sauver !

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula. Cependant, la main du professeur McGonagall, celle qui tenait fermement sa baguette magique, se mit à trembler, de même que la mince ligne que dessinaient ses lèvres, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, elle aussi.

— Amenez-moi à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, continua Matilde, profitant du moment où McGonagall ne paraissait plus encline à l'interrompre. Amenez-moi là-bas et il y a encore une chance que je parvienne à le sauver…

Mais McGonagall hocha lentement la tête et resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette. Les entrailles de Matilde se glacèrent lorsqu'elle murmura :

— Vous n'irez plus nulle part, Miss Beauregard… C'est fini… c'est fini…

Elle leva sa baguette dans les airs. Aussitôt, Matilde se jeta par terre et évita de justesse le jet de lumière rouge qui vint heurter le mur derrière elle. À ce moment-là, une voix paniquée retentit dans la chambre :

— _Non ! Minerva, malheur, ne la tuez pas !_

À plat ventre, à nouveau baignée dans le sang de Ranbbie, Matilde releva la tête et aperçut Harvey, les cheveux en broussaille, sa cape orangée voltigeant derrière lui alors qu'il se ruait sur le professeur McGonagall.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua celle-ci d'un ton sec, en le repoussant impérieusement d'une main. Je voulais simplement la neutraliser.

Matilde se remit rapidement sur pied et crispa ses doigts sur la baguette de Dumbledore. Harvey poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua les deux corps immobiles sur le parquet sanglant.

— Nom d'une gargouille ! Ce n'est quand même pas _elle_ qui a fait _ça_ ? dit-il en pointant successivement du doigt Matilde et les corps inanimés de Rogue et de Ranbbie.

Mais avant que le professeur McGonagall ne lui réponde quoi que ce soit, Matilde orienta sa baguette sur Harvey et, sans réfléchir, affirma d'une voix ferme :

— Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Et si vous osez vous approcher de moi, Harvey, je vous jure que je vous ferez subir le même châtiment qu'à eux !

— Miss Beauregard ! s'indigna McGonagall avec des yeux ronds.

Matilde avait espéré que ces paroles feraient fuir Harvey, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'éclater d'une sorte de rire surpris mêlé d'incrédulité. Le pas légèrement vacillant, il s'avança lentement vers elle, en tirant sa longue baguette de sous sa cape orangée. Son nez était parfaitement intact et rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle l'avait cassé quelques heures auparavant.

— Très audacieux, commenta-t-il.

— Anarcus, faites attention, recommanda le professeur McGonagall en allongea la main vers lui pour le dissuader d'avancer trop près.

— Elle a raison, Harvey, enchérit Matilde, je peux être très dangereuse. Vous n'avez pas idée…

Elle s'efforçait de rendre le ton de sa voix le plus menaçant possible, bien que tout son corps tremblât d'effroi dans sa longue robe humide et collante de sang.

— C'est ça, lança-t-il d'un air sceptique en enjambant les deux corps sur le sol.

Il continuait d'avancer vers elle, ses yeux bleu électrique glacials fixés dans les siens. Matilde s'accula sur le mur, près la garde-robe.

— Professeur McGonagall, dit-il sans un regard derrière lui, je m'en occupe. Allez chercher l'infirmière Pomfresh tout de suite. Il se peut qu'il y ait encore des chances de rescaper Hedlund et Severus.

— Je… enfin… balbutia McGonagall, visiblement mal à l'aise, comme si elle redoutait de laisser Harvey seul avec Matilde. Je crois plutôt qu'un sortilège du _Patronus_ fera l'affaire…

Puis, tandis que Matilde s'interrogeait sur ce sortilège qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette magique et fit jaillir la forme brumeuse et argentée d'un chat qui s'engouffra précipitamment par la porte et disparut dans le désordre du salon.

McGonagall vint les rejoindre ensuite et Harvey, sans cesser de guetter le moindre mouvement de Matilde, parut soudain mécontent. Du coin des lèvres, comme si Matilde ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il lui murmura :

— Je pouvais très bien m'en occuper tout seul…

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Anarcus, répliqua McGonagall d'un ton abrupt, et neutralisez-la donc en attendant que surviennent les renforts.

Matilde comprit alors que le chat argenté devait sans doute livrer un message aux autres professeurs. Elle se trouvait donc prise au piège dans la chambre de Rogue, devant McGonagall qui encourageait Harvey d'un regard pressant alors que ce dernier, à en juger par son expression irritée, n'avait aucune envie d'obéir. Matilde le savait, il aurait préféré que McGonagall ne soit par restée pour avoir pu profiter d'un moment de solitude avec elle. Il aurait été ravi de réussir enfin à lui arracher la Baguette de Sureau qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

— Mais qu'attendez-vous donc ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec impatience.

— _Stupéfix !_

C'était Matilde qui avait brusquement crié la formule avant même d'avoir pris conscience qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche et agiter du même coup sa baguette magique en direction de Harvey. Cependant, avec exaspération profonde, rien ne se produisit et Harvey n'esquissa même pas un geste pour tenter de parer son sortilège nul et non avenu. D'un air moqueur, il lui adressa son sourire carnassier et sous le regard perplexe de McGonagall, il leva sa propre baguette, probablement pour lui démontrer encore une fois comment un sortilège se devait d'être proprement effectué.

Mais Matilde n'abandonna pas la partie. Avant qu'il ne prononce sa formule, elle s'écria de nouveau :

— _Stupéfix !_

Et cette fois-ci, le sourire de Harvey se figea sur son visage et s'effondra dans un tourbillon de cape orangée aux pieds du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci réagit prestement mais Matilde s'était déjà ruée sur elle pour lui arracher sa baguette de force.

— Ne bougez plus ! ordonna Matilde, pantelante.

Sans parvenir à camoufler son expression de triomphe, elle pointait les deux baguettes simultanément sur le professeur McGonagall.

— À présent, conduisez-moi à Ste Mangouste !

Mais des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent soudain dans la pièce adjacente et le cœur de Matilde manqua un battement. Instinctivement, sans cesser de menacer McGonagall de sa propre baguette, elle dirigea la Baguette de Sureau vers la porte grande ouverte menant au salon puis attendit une fraction de seconde avant que l'infirmière Pomfresh surgisse dans la chambre. Aussitôt, elle manifesta la même expression d'horreur que McGonagall avait exprimé un peu plus tôt devant la scène sanglante dont une forme inerte de plus s'ajoutait aux deux autres, immobiles, trempant dans la mare écarlate de sang de Ranbbie.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton inquiet.

C'est alors que Madame Pomfresh remarqua Matilde et la Baguette de Sureau dirigée droit sur elle.

— Minerva, dit-elle, terrifiée, vous aviez mentionné dans votre message que vous la teniez…

— Je sais, interrompit le professeur McGonagall avec agacement, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, Anarcus et moi avions eu quelques petits désagréments.

— Ah… je vois…, dit Madame Pomfresh en regardant Matilde avec appréhension.

Puis pour répondre à la question de McGonagall, elle ajouta :

— Filius et Pomona ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

— Bien, dit McGonagall qui parut satisfaite, dans ce cas, nous allons les attendre tranquillement.

Matilde sentit l'irritation monter en elle.

— _Mais cessez donc de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !_ s'emporta-t-elle en brandissant les deux baguettes en direction des deux femmes. _C'est énervant, à la fin !_

Elle regarda Madame Pomfresh.

— Vous, occupez-vous de Ranbbie, ordonna-t-elle rigoureusement. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le sauver… Tandis que vous (elle ramena ses yeux sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait haussé les sourcils) emmenez-moi tout de suite à Ste Mangouste !

Mais aucune des deux femmes ne bougea.

— _Sur-le-champ !_ vociféra Matilde.

Madame Pomfresh sursauta violemment.

— _Là ! Maintenant !_

— Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'irez nulle part ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton catégorique.

Alors Matilde sut que la tâche ne serait pas aisée avec elle. En raison de son air buté, elle paraissait ne jamais devoir changer d'avis. Découragée, elle implora donc Madame Pomfresh qui se trouvait toujours debout, pétrifiée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Vous, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi où se trouve l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

— À… à Londres… bien sûr… bredouilla l'infirmière en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil anxieux sur la Baguette de Sureau avec laquelle Matilde la menaçait.

Soudain, d'autres pas précipités se firent entendre dans le salon et les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave surgirent en trombe dans la chambre de Rogue en bousculant Madame Pomfresh. Après une rapide constatation de l'ampleur des dégâts sur le parquet en sang, tous deux braquèrent instantanément leur baguette sur Matilde.

— _Non !_ gueula celle-ci avec accablement. Mais laissez-moi donc tranquille ! Je veux seulement aller à Ste Mangouste !

Une main agrippa fermement son poignet gauche. Aussitôt, Matilde balança le bras pour éviter que McGonagall ne reprenne possession de sa propre baguette et ce qui se produisit ensuite la renversa de stupeur. Il y eut une forte détonation et les professeur Flitwick et Chourave, ainsi que l'infirmière Pomfresh, furent subitement projetés dans les airs pour atterrir ensuite dans trois des quatre coins de la chambre. Seul Madame Pomfresh remua faiblement contre la table de chevet qu'elle avait renversée dans sa chute. Les deux autres restèrent immobiles dans leur coin, tout comme Ranbbie, Rogue et Harvey.

Sidérée, Matilde regarda la baguette de McGonagall dans ses mains en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

— Redonnez... redonnez-moi ma baguette, Miss Beauregard, dit McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Matilde la regarda. Elle avait l'air fortement ébranlée.

— Donnez-moi ma baguette, s'il vous plaît...

Elle lui tendit une main hésitante et Matilde recula d'un pas en orientant à nouveau les deux baguettes vers elle avec précaution. Elle voulut lui redemander de la conduire à Ste Mangouste mais McGonagall écarquilla les yeux en s'écriant :

— _Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en pris !_

Effrayée de subir le même sort que ses collègues, elle recula et culbuta malencontreusement contre la masse orangée de Harvey. Sa tête frappa alors la porte de la garde-robe dans un bruit sourd et elle s'effondra à son tour, sur le dos, les bras en croix sur le parquant, assommée, perdant subitement conscience sur le coup.

Un silence lugubre tomba dans la pièce. Debout au milieu de tous ces corps gisant autour d'elle, Matilde se sentit étrange. Elle devait être en train de rêver, de faire un cauchemar… Cette vision incroyable, absurde et ridicule ne pouvait pas avoir de sens avec la réalité. Pourtant, elle était bien éveillée…

Elle secoua la tête. Tout cela devait cesser avant qu'elle ne devienne folle — si du moins elle ne l'était pas déjà — et la seule personne qui pouvait mettre fin à tout ça était incontestablement Dumbledore. Lui seul avait le pouvoir d'arranger les choses, de les dissuader tous de la tuer. Et elle avait la ferme conviction que la Baguette de Sureau parviendrait sans problème à le remettre sur pied. Seulement, elle devait trouver le moyen de se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Or, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit exacte où se trouvait l'hôpital, ni par quel moyen elle pourrait s'y rendre.

Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit : _les Sombrals !_ Elle se souvenait de ce que Ranbbie lui avait dit à leur sujet lorsqu'elle en avait aperçu deux par la fenêtre de ses appartements, volant gracieusement au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Si c'était vrai qu'ils avaient un excellent sens de l'orientation, elle pourrait alors se diriger droit vers la forêt, en trouver un, le chevaucher et lui demander de la conduire gentiment à Ste Mangouste…

Matilde se mit alors à rire amèrement dans le silence de la chambre.

C'était stupide comme plan. Complètement absurde et dépourvu de sens logique qu'un sinistre cheval ailé puisse réellement comprendre un seul mot avec lesquelles elle tenterait de communiquer avec lui. Mais néanmoins, Matilde s'y accrocha. Sinon, que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Espérant que Ranbbie ne s'était pas joué d'elle au sujet des Sombrals, elle se tourna vers la garde-robe de Rogue et s'empara d'une lourde cape de voyage qu'elle étala sur ses épaules. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de bottes noires et crasseuses, beaucoup trop grandes pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un détour à ses appartements pour récupérer ses propres bottes. C'était trop risqué. Elle pourrait tomber une fois encore sur Rusard et sa chatte démente, Miss Teigne.

L'infirmière tremblait dans son coin et Matilde la soupçonna de faire simplement semblant d'être inconsciente, trop apeurée pour oser se lever et de devoir l'affronter. Cependant, Matilde ne la blâma pas. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, il était normal qu'on la craigne. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ de corps immobiles et baignés dans le sang. Franchement, il y avait de quoi dans cette atmosphère sépulcrale à effrayer le plus grand des sorciers.

Mais Ranbbie était le seul à susciter une grande inquiétude chez Matilde. Même si elle éprouvait de l'amertume envers lui depuis qu'il s'était comporté avec Rogue comme un aliéné, elle ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à le laisser là, imbibé de son sang qu'il continuait à perdre lentement, terriblement. Elle n'osait pas vérifier si son pouls battait toujours. Elle était effrayée de découvrir s'il était bel et bien mort. Elle songea alors qu'elle ferait mieux de réanimer Rogue pour qu'il tente de faire quelque chose pour lui, au cas où l'infirmière se trouverait dans l'incapacité de soigner sa griève blessure.

Mais bien évidemment qu'elle prendrait des précautions avant de se lancer dans la réanimation de Rogue ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se jette à nouveau sur elle pour l'étouffer de ses mains. Elle en portait encore les marques bleuis à son cou, ainsi que de petites incisions rougeâtres aux endroits où il lui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chair.

Faisant le tour de chaque corps inanimés, ses pieds flottant dans ses grandes bottes qui répandaient le sang de Ranbbie partout dans son sillage, elle ramassa toutes les baguettes qu'elle put trouver. Madame Pomfresh tressaillit violemment à son approche et Matilde décida alors de ne pas insister. Elle alla se poster ensuite dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main pleine de baguette magique, puis de l'autre, elle dirigea celle de sureau vers Rogue. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle pourrait aisément déguerpir sans qu'il tente de lui envoyer un sort puisqu'il n'aurait aucune baguette à sa disposition. Et s'il osait se ruer sur elle encore une fois, elle le menacerait de toutes les baguettes. Rogue était au courant des résultats désastreux qu'elle pouvait engendrer avec une baguette autre que celle de sureau — elle ne savait pas comment le savait-il d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en fichait. Il serait alors forcé à se résigner…

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle lança :

— _Finite Incantatem !_

Rogue resta immobile. Irritée, Matilde songea qu'il était ironique que la baguette la plus puissante au monde ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups ! Néanmoins, elle renvoya la formule avec plus de volonté :

— _Finite Incantatem !_

Rogue ne bougea toujours pas. Soudain, une petite voix tremblante se fit entendre près de la table de chevet renversée :

— Ce n'est pas la bonne formule…

Matilde se retourna. L'infirmière avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait d'un air apeuré, recroquevillée sur elle-même au pied du mur.

— S'il a été stupéfixé, c'est _Enervatum _qu'il faut dire et non _Finite Incantatem_…

— Ah bon… dit Matilde, abasourdie qu'elle s'avise soudain à l'aider. Heu… merci, ajouta-t-elle maladroitement avant de reporter son attention sur Rogue. _Enervatum !_

Enfin, Rogue s'agita brusquement par terre et le premier mouvement qu'il fit, fut de se précipiter directement sur Ranbbie. Matilde le regarda lui tâter le cou, sûrement en quête d'une faible pulsation, cherchant à savoir s'il était toujours vivant, puis, d'un geste fébrile, il passa sa main sous sa cape trempée de sang mais, apparemment, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il y cherchait désespérément…

Alors Matilde se sentit soudainement stupide. Comment allait-il arriver à soigner Ranbbie s'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique ?

C'est seulement à ce moment que Rogue, avec un cri étranglé, remarqua enfin tous les corps des professeurs, éparpillés autour de lui. Son regard balaya l'horrible scène qui s'étendait dans toute sa chambre, puis ses yeux noirs ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter sur Matilde.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, cette dernière n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait bêtement aussi immobile que toutes les formes inertes sur le parquet ensanglanté et regardait silencieusement Rogue, perplexe.

— Vous ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage blêmissant.

— Il… il est encore vivant ? demanda Matilde d'une voix timide. Parce que si c'est le cas, je vous échangerai volontiers votre baguette contre ma liberté de quitter ces lieux sans que vous tentiez à nouveau de me tuer…

Rogue fut sans voix, toujours aussi déconcerté de se retrouver dans une telle situation horrible.

— Mais il va falloir d'abord me la décrire pour que je puisse l'identifier parmi les autres, poursuivit-elle en désignant l'amas de baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

— C'est… c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? interrogea Rogue à voix basse.

Il scrutant de nouveau la pièce autour de lui. L'infirmière Pomfresh n'avait pas bronché, n'osant pas parler, se contentant de les observer sans faire de bruit.

— En quelque sorte, répondit laconiquement Matilde.

Le visage de Rogue passa alors instantanément du blanc au rouge alarmant. Il tendit la main devant lui.

— Donnez-moi ma baguette, ordonna-t-il.

— Vous devez me promettre avant tout que vous ne tenteriez pas encore de me tuer.

— _Donnez-moi ma baguette_, répéta-t-il d'une voix forte et froide.

Il se releva lentement, les yeux étincelant, menaçant.

Prise d'effroi, Matilde recula dans le salon jonché de livres, trébuchant à chaque pas à cause de ses bottes trop grandes. Son cœur s'était remis à battre à toute vitesse.

**Selon vous, a-t-elle bien fait de réanimer Rogue... ? La suite demain sans fautes ! ;)**


	42. Fuite en forêt

**Attention, je vais radoter : MERCI à vous pour toutes vos reviews !  
><strong>

**Merci à Flaye's pour m'avoir mise dans ses auteurs favoris !  
><strong>

**Merci à Cline d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire tous ses compliments ! Contente que tu aimes aussi ma fic, Cline ! :)  
><strong>

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres et je suis de plus en plus triste à la perceptive que mon histoire finira un jour... Enfin, il le faudra bien, sinon Matilde se retournera contre moi et se vengera pour tout ce que je lui fais endurer sans relâche... :P Que je suis contente d'être l'auteure et non le personnage principal de mon histoire... Elle en a encore beaucoup à supporter cette pauvre petite... ^vv^  
><strong>

**Plus que six chapitres après celui-là... :(  
><strong>

**(Le monde de Poudlard appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 42  
>Fuite en forêt<strong>

— _Donnez-moi ma baguette_ ! vociféra Rogue en s'élança sur Matilde mais celle-ci brandit toutes les baguettes dans sa main gauche.

— Faites attention, professeur Rogue, parce que si j'agite toutes ces baguettes simultanément vers vous, vous allez exploser !

Avec une profonde satisfaction, elle vit Rogue se figer aussitôt sur place et fixer les baguettes avec appréhension.

— À présent, reprit calmement Matilde, se délectant de pouvoir enfin l'intimider, je vais partir tranquillement et laisser toutes ces baguettes quelque part sur mon passage pour que vous puissiez récupérer la vôtre. Ainsi vous pourrez soigner Ranbbie…

— Où allez-vous avec ma cape et mes bottes ? coupa froidement Rogue.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle.

— Si vous avez l'intention de retourner chez vous, je vous signale que vous êtes toujours sur le point de mourir n'importe quand !

— Ah… dit Matilde en haussant les épaules, jouant l'innocente, pourtant je me sens en pleine forme…

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? répliqua Rogue.

Matilde sourit.

— Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Et tandis que Rogue la regardait d'un air outré, une agréable sensation de jouissance l'enroba. Jamais, depuis son séjour à Poudlard, elle ne s'était sentie aussi enivrée. Rogue était enfin à sa merci, et elle pouvait se venger doucement, le turlupinant un peu avant son incursion prévue en forêt en quête des Sombrals.

— Vous avez perdu la tête… murmura Rogue.

Matilde éclata de rire.

— Peut-être bien. Dans le fond, vous avez peut-être réussi à me rendre folle avec vos innombrables attentats meurtriers envers moi…

Rogue eut une exclamation de dédain. Puis il se tourna vers sa chambre un instant avant de lui refaire face.

— Écoutez, Miss Beauregard, dit-il d'un ton grave, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Hedlund ne succombe à sa blessure. Si vous voulez bien coopérer, rendez-moi ma baguette pour que je puisse le soigner en urgence.

Matilde eut l'impression qu'une bulle d'amertume éclata en elle. Elle aurait aimé prolonger ce moment plaisant où elle aurait pu l'embêter encore davantage, mais il avait raison et ce fait la rendit subitement maussade.

— D'accord, dit-elle entre ses dents. Dans ce cas, je pars tout de suite.

Elle se détourna de lui, et de sa démarche lourde due aux larges bottes de Rogue, elle se dirigea vers la porte, piétinant les livres éparpillés sur le parquet, sa large et longue cape de voyage traînant derrière elle dans un bruissement sourd.

— Vous ne me refilez pas ma baguette ? lança Rogue avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans la pénombre du couloir.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Rogue n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

— Non, pas maintenant, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous me tuiez avec…

— Croyez-vous vraiment que j'oserais tenter quoi que ce soit contre vous alors que vous avez en votre possession un tas de baguettes qui s'avèrent être d'un extrême danger entre vos mains ?

Rogue haussait les sourcils.

— Heu… je… je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, balbutia Matilde au dépourvu.

— Ranbbie Hedlund est en train de mourir ! s'exclama Rogue avec indignation. Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de sa survie ?

Indécise, Matilde réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était vrai que chaque seconde comptait si on voulait sauver la vie de Ranbbie. Mais pouvait-elle faire confiance à Rogue ? Bien sûr que non ! Il lui avait déjà prouvé cent fois qu'il était capable de se jouer d'elle inlassablement. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser berner à nouveau !

Une petite idée lui effleura alors l'esprit…

D'une main, elle empoigna toutes les baguettes, y compris la sienne, et de l'autre, elle s'aida à retirer les grosses bottes crasseuses qui gênaient sa démarche. Dès qu'elle eut les pieds libres, elle extirpa la baguette de Rogue de parmi les autres — elle la reconnaissait bien pour l'avoir trop souvent eue sous le nez — et la balança par-dessus le canapé élimé.

— Voilà ! s'écria-t-elle avant de s'emparer des grosses bottes et de s'élancer dans le couloir à toute vitesse avant que Rogue ne parvienne à récupérer sa baguette.

Les bruits mats de ses pieds nus tâchés de sang résonnaient en écho dans tout le couloir sombre alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, son cœur lui martelant les côtes. Mais bientôt, les engourdissements à ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à la ressaisir et elle fut vite contrainte à s'arrêter un moment à l'angle d'un mur.

Les escaliers mouvants n'étaient plus très loin. Il ne lui fallait franchir encore quelques coins de mur pour arriver à les atteindre. Les jambes flageolantes, elle se remit à son chemin, marchant lentement, précautionneusement, espérant que de nouveaux vertiges ne la ressaisissent pas. Soulagée de n'avoir rencontré aucune entrave jusqu'à maintenant, elle arriva aux escaliers et grimpa celui qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, tenant toujours les bottes crasseuses de Rogue d'une main et l'amas de baguettes magiques dans l'autre.

— Tiens donc. Miss Beauregard…

Matilde fit aussitôt volte-face et brandit le tas de baguettes en manquant de glisser sur l'une des marches au milieu de l'escalier. La silhouette argentée de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, surmontée de son chapeau à plume, flottait calmement devant elle.

— Mais que faites-vous hors de vos appartements à une heure si tardive de la nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris mais respectueux.

— Heu… je… je fuis, répondit Matilde d'un air de défi, sans détour, ses doigts solidement serrés autour du manche des six baguettes. Et ne tentez pas de me retenir !

Sir Nicolas éclata de rire.

— Vous pouvez brandir autant de baguettes que vous le voudrez, Miss Beauregard, mais je crains fort que vous ne puissiez faire grand chose contre moi.

Il avait raison : il était inutile de menacer un fantôme. De plus, il ne semblait pas dangereux. Tout de même méfiante, Matilde abaissa ses baguettes.

— D'ailleurs, poursuivit Sir Nicholas, où donc avez-vous repêché toutes ces baguettes ?

— Je… je les ai prises à tous ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer, répondit Matilde, laconiquement.

De nouveau, Sir Nicholas pouffa de rire.

— Voyons, ne soyez pas si mélodrame, dit-il, incrédule. Qui donc songerait à vous tuer ?

— Tous les professeurs…

Sir Nicholas la regarda alors d'un air pantois.

— Tous les professeurs ?

— Oui…

— Miss Beauregard, reprit-il d'un sourire navré, je ne veux pas vous offenser mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi on tenterait de vous infliger un tel châtiment. Le professeur Dumbledore _insistait_ pour vous protéger…

— Eh bien, tout le monde a soudainement perdu la tête. Ils croient tous que je dois mourir pour que Dumbledore soit guéri. À part Harvey… Lui, s'il veut me tuer, c'est uniquement parce qu'il convoite la baguette de Dumbledore.

— Vraiment ? dit Sir Nicholas d'un air sceptique.

— Oui, certifia Matilde. Et pour mettre fin à tout ça, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore lui-même.

Elle regarda alors le fantôme d'un air implorant.

— Peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider ? Je dois me rendre à Ste Mangouste pour essayer de conjurer le maléfice qui prive Dumbledore de ses entrailles… Et je songeais aux Sombrals pour réussir à me rendre là-bas…

— Excellente idée, commenta Sir Nicholas. Cependant, je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance.

— Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à trouver un Sombrals ? dit Matilde, déçue que la seule personne (non-vivante, mais n'empêche…) en accord avec ses idées ne veuille pas s'allier avec elle.

— Je n'ose malheureusement pas sortir du château. D'ailleurs, compte tenu que vous êtes entièrement couverte de sang, vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver les Sombrals. Ils viendront d'eux-mêmes…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ils sont attirés par le sang, expliqua-t-il en courbant légèrement son corps vers elle, sa tête vacillant effroyablement sur sa fraise. Et je me demande bien ce qui a bien pu vous arriver pour être ainsi imprégnée d'autant de sang…

Un vague bruit à l'étage fit sursauter Matilde.

— Je dois y aller, dit-elle en ressentant un début de panique lui resserrer la poitrine. C'est peut-être Rusard qui me cherche.

— Non, je ne crois pas. Rusard doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est Peeves qui doit s'amuser à créer le désordre dans l'une des salles de classe du deuxième.

L'affolement de Matilde fut apaisé un instant, mais l'idée que Rogue ne tarde pas à réanimer tous les professeurs pour les relancer aussitôt à sa poursuite exacerba sa panique d'un coup.

— Merci, dit-elle abruptement au fantôme de Sir Nicholas avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée.

Le hall d'entrée était désert, plongé dans la pénombre. Les seuls bruits qu'on discernait dans le silence étaient les ronflements paisibles des portraits qui tapissaient le haut des murs, de chaque côté de la grande porte à double battant qui menait à l'extérieur — qui inspirait une étrange liberté…

— J'ai confiance en vous, lui lança Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington qui l'avait suivie jusque dans le hall. Même si vous paraissez parfois perdre un peu la boule…

Matilde lui adressa un timide sourire de gratitude.

— Vous semblez être le seul à avoir confiance en moi… dit-elle en déposant les grandes bottes noires devant la porte.

— Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas être ainsi. Que Dumbledore ait eu confiance en vous aurait dû suffire à tous… J'ai confiance en son jugement. J'ai donc confiance en vous.

— Vous… vous ne croyez donc pas que je suis dangereuse ?

— Non, évidemment, répondit simplement Sir Nicholas en souriant.

Les paroles du fantôme agirent en elle comme un puissant stimulant. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, Matilde enfonça toutes les baguettes magiques dans l'une des poches profondes de la lourde cape de voyage et enfila les grandes bottes.

— Je reviendrai avec Dumbledore, affirma-t-elle avec conviction, avant de pousser la grande porte double.

Le froid hivernal lui flagella le visage dès qu'elle sortit dans la nuit. Rabattant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, elle descendit dans le parc obscur. Les petites fées scintillantes qui avaient voltigé autour des bosquets de roses lors du bal de Noël n'apparaissaient plus dans le jardin et seul le paisible bruit lointain de l'eau de la fontaine perçait le silence.

La neige était déjà tassée sous ses grosses bottes alors qu'elle traversait une étendue jaunâtre que projetait sur le sol l'une des hautes fenêtres éclairées du château. À en juger par ces traces sombres dans la neige récemment foulée par les bandes d'élèves ou les quelques couples durant la soirée du bal, il ne devait s'être seulement passée qu'une nuit depuis qu'elle avait dévié le sortilège de Rogue pour éviter qu'il ne frappe Ranbbie. Cependant, il lui sembla impossible que moins de quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était écroulée dans la neige aux pieds de Ranbbie, la poitrine menaçant d'exploser sous l'emprise d'une douleur atrocement insupportable. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis…

Matilde se dirigeait un peu à l'aveuglette. La pénombre était trop opaque pour lui permettre d'apercevoir la forêt qu'elle supposait être quelque part au loin, devant elle. Puis son déplacement lui devint une torture lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche de neige restée vierge. Les grosses bottes de Rogue, plus lourdes que jamais, l'affligeaient d'efforts colossaux pour éviter qu'elles ne restent prises dans les profondes ornières qu'elles creusaient dans leur sillage. L'air froid lui picotait les joues, le sang de Ranbbie qui imprégnait sa robe de soirée s'était entièrement gelé sur tout son corps frissonnant et elle peinait de retenir son épaisse cape de voyage autour de ses épaules alors que le vent la faisait virevolter en tout sens.

Mais elle continuait néanmoins d'avancer, résolue à se rendre dans la forêt et de s'emparer d'un Sombral. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard, accompagnée d'un Dumbledore bien vivant, tout le monde serait alors forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'avait dit que la vérité depuis le début, qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de sauver Dumbledore. Elle allait leur prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas une insignifiante petite idiote sans importance. Et elle exigerait qu'on lui présente des excuses.

La douleur brûlante qui grouillait toujours dans sa poitrine se transforma alors en une force ardente de détermination et de courage. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti de telles émotions aussi fortement.

Levant les yeux de la neige que ses énormes bottes accumulaient en son bout, elle aperçut enfin les premiers arbres de la forêt se découper dans le faible clair de lune. Le cœur battant frénétiquement, elle s'engouffra sous les branches dénudées de feuilles et s'enfonça laborieusement entre les arbustes qui lui agrippèrent aussitôt la cape, comme des serres se refermant sur elle pour la dissuader d'avancer plus loin. Mais elle parvint tout de même, tant bien que mal, à atteindre une petite clairière entourée d'arbres noueux et sombres, à l'aspect sinistre, qui semblaient la regarder d'un air terrifiant. Un hibou hulula et elle sursauta violemment.

« _Mais enfin Matilde,_ pensa-t-elle pour se ressaisir, _ce n'est qu'un hibou et ces arbres ne te regardent pas ! »_

Pourtant, elle sentait que quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ l'observait. Une étrange atmosphère effroyable émanait de cette forêt et Matilde, jetant fébrilement des coups d'œil autour d'elle, perdit un peu de son assurance.

Quelque part derrière elle, elle entendit un léger craquement de branche qui la fit sursauter de nouveau. Faisant volte-face, elle ressortit au hasard l'une de ses baguettes magiques et scruta l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant elle. Mais ce ne fut que le silence et elle ne vit rien.

— _Lumos_, murmura-t-elle machinalement et elle regretta instantanément d'avoir prononcé la formule.

Dans une brusque détonation qui fit trembler les arbres, l'extrémité de sa baguette explosa d'une lumière vive qui illumina largement la forêt un bref moment avant que Matilde ne fut projetée en l'air. Elle atterrit ensuite, péniblement, dans un bosquet aux petites branches piquantes, à trois mètres de l'emplacement où elle avait entendu le bruit de craquement.

Tenant encore la baguette au bout de ses doigts, après une suite de mouvements énervés pour se dépêtrer de la cape de Rogue qui s'était étroitement enroulée autour d'elle, elle parvint à se redresser à grand-peine. Puis la froideur de la neige lui mordit subitement les pieds. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait perdu ses deux bottes durant sa chute. Et tandis qu'elle allait les récupérer pour les renfiler en vitesse, elle sentit sa peau la picoter douloureusement aux endroits où le bosquet l'avait égratignée.

Exaspérée, elle jeta dans la neige la baguette maintenant devenue inutile puisqu'elle s'était fendue considérablement en son milieu. Elle avait été stupide de ne pas s'être souvenue qu'aucune autre baguette que celle de Dumbledore ne pouvait supporter ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés. Mais, étrangement, celle de McGonagall ne s'était pas fendue lorsqu'elle l'avait agitée devant les professeurs… Ainsi donc, toutes les baguettes devaient agir différemment selon la façon dont elle s'en servait…

Matilde remarqua soudain une petite lueur scintillante qui oscillait au loin, sur le chemin du château, et son cœur se serra. Quelqu'un venait la chercher, elle en était sûre. On n'avait qu'à suivre ses traces dans la neige pour la retrouver aisément. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un Sombral et vite ! Mais où se cachaient-ils ? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington lui avait pourtant assuré qu'ils viendraient d'eux-mêmes, attirés par le sang de Ranbbie. Or, peut-être qu'en raison du froid de l'hiver ils restaient à l'abri quelque part ? Ou peut-être que le sang qui s'était glacé sur sa robe n'exhalait plus aucune odeur ?

— Qui est là ? résonna une voix bourrue.

Matilde reconnut l'immense silhouette du géant Hagrid qui s'avançait vers elle, faisant crisser la neige sous son pas pesant. Son énorme main suspendait une grosse lanterne qui éclairait le chemin devant lui.

Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à un quelconque plan, Matilde sortit l'amas de baguettes de sous sa cape et les pointa toutes vers le géant. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez près pour l'apercevoir près du bosquet qui l'avait égratignée de partout, il s'arrêta, à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Miss Beauregard ? s'étonna-t-il en plissant ses yeux brillants comme deux scarabées noirs luisant à la lueur de sa lanterne. Mais que faites-vous ici ? C'est vous qui avez fait ce bruit de tonnerre ?

— Heu… je…, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non lui faire confiance.

— Vous ne devez pas rester ici, continua Hagrid d'un air alarmé. Tout le monde sait que la Forêt interdite est remplie de dangers. Venez, dit-il d'un geste incitant à le suivre, je vais vous ramener au château.

— Absolument pas ! répliqua abruptement Matilde en brandissant ses baguettes. Je me suis rendue jusqu'ici et je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

Derrière sa barbe touffue, Hagrid parut déconcerté.

— Mais… mais vous risquez de vous faire tuer ici…

Matilde ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sans joie qui se répercuta dans le silence de la forêt. Quelques chauves-souris s'envolèrent au loin, dans des claquements d'ailes sonores.

— Seriez-vous en train de me dire que _peu importe_ l'endroit où je me trouve, je risquerai _toujours_ d'être tuée inévitablement ?

— Heu… non… pas à Poudlard en tout cas… Là-bas, vous êtes en sécurité…

— Vous vous fichez de moi ? coupa Matilde, irritée.

Hagrid s'agita légèrement, rabaissa un peu sa lanterne, se grattant la tête. Il paraissait très troublé.

— Écoutez, je… je ne comprends pas…

C'est alors que Matilde se rendit compte que les professeurs ne devaient forcément pas tous être au courant concernant sa mise en cause. Même pas une nuit s'était entièrement passée depuis qu'elle avait été acclamée lors du bal de Noël pour avoir sauvé la vie du jeune Randell et celle du professeur McGonagall — il était ironique que celle-ci veuille à présent la tuer comme les autres, mais bon… — et donc, par conséquent, Hagrid devait toujours la considérer comme une héroïne pour avoir combattu les trolls, quelques jours passés…

Elle rangea donc ses baguettes dans la poche de sa cape et regarda Hagrid qui continuait de l'observer à la lueur de la lanterne.

— Je suis désolée, je… je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre… dit Matilde en inventant n'importe quoi sur le moment pour se justifier.

— Vous m'avez pris pour… ?

Hagrid fonça ses sourcils broussailleux.

— Mais qui donc ?

— Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Vous savez où je pourrais trouver un Sombral ?

Hagrid releva sa lanterne et contempla Matilde avec des yeux ronds.

— Mille gorgones ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de quitter Poudlard ?

— C'est pour me rendre à Ste Mangouste, expliqua Matilde précipitamment, en espérant qu'il se montrerait en faveur de ses intentions comme l'avait fait Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington. Je veux conjurer le maléfice qui retient Dumbledore entre la vie et la mort…

Hagrid sembla indécis. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque en signe d'embarras, la lanterne se balançant au bout de son autre main, puis ses yeux fixèrent un point derrière Matilde. Celle-ci se retourna aussitôt.

Deux immenses cheveux ailés, au corps squelettique, avec de grands yeux d'un blanc brillant, s'étaient avancés en douce vers elle. L'un d'eux, avec précaution, approcha son nez de la large cape noire de Rogue et la renifla avidement. D'abord pétrifiée, Matilde observa leur sinistre tête de dragon bouche bée, puis elle se ressaisit dès qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait enfin en face de deux Sombrals.

— Miss Beauregard, l'interpella Hagrid dans son dos.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Fascinée, elle tendit la main et caressa la tête reptilienne du Sombral qui tentait obstinément de passer son nez sous sa cape pour lécher le sang sur sa robe de bal.

— Tu vas m'emmener à Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Le cheval la regarda alors de ses yeux luisant d'un reflet étrange qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lueur de la lanterne de Hagrid. On aurait dit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait juste de lui demander. Puis le deuxième Sombral s'approcha d'elle également. Bien qu'ils parussent terrifiants à la première vue, maintenant qu'elle les voyait tous deux en train de tirer sur sa cape d'un air enjoué, elle les trouva plutôt affectueux.

— Miss Beauregard, répéta Hagrid, sa voix anxieuse se faisant entendre plus près d'elle. À moins que vous possédiez une autorisation d'un des professeurs, je… je ne peux pas vous laisser partir…

— Vous n'aurez pas le choix, ma décision est prise, dit nonchalamment Matilde, butée, en s'apprêtant à grimper sur le Sombral le plus proche en lui agrippant solidement la crinière. Je reviendrai plus tard… avec Dumbledore…

— Mais…

Hagrid parut terriblement perplexe. Puis il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans la neige au loin. Matilde vit alors une seconde lueur scintillant dans l'obscurité de la forêt et Hagrid s'avança tout de suite dans sa direction.

— C'est Miss Beauregard, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la silhouette sombre qui se hâtait vers eux. Elle est sur le point de s'en aller. Faut-il que je l'en empêche ?

Envahie par une brusque panique, Matilde finit de se hisser sur le dos de l'animal.

— Ste Mangouste, haleta-t-elle à voix basse en regardant le dos de la tête luisante du cheval. C'est quelque part à Londres… Allez… Vas-y… Vite…

Mais le Sombral ne bougea pas.

— Pas un geste Beauregard ! tonna la voix glaciale de Rogue. Et descendez immédiatement de cet animal !

Horrifiée, Matilde regarda Rogue avancer droit dans sa direction, sa baguette scintillante braquée sur elle.

— _Non !_ s'écria-t-elle de désespoir. Je veux aller à Ste Mangouste ! Vous devez me laisser aller à Ste Mangouste ! Je dois me rendre là-bas ! Je dois…

Soudain, comme si le Sombral venait tout juste de prendre conscience qu'elle était sur son dos, dans une brusque secousse qui faillit la désarçonner, il déploya ses ailes de chauve-souris géante et se cambra légèrement avant de s'envoler à une telle vitesse que Matilde dut se cramponner de toutes ses forces à son encolure pour ne pas glisser de son dos. Elle en perdit cependant ses lourdes bottes, et avec un terrible vertige, elle les regarda tomber, tournoyer dans le vide, jusqu'à disparaître dans les arbres de la forêt devenant de plus en plus minuscules à mesure que le Sombral prenait de l'altitude.

**À suivre ! :) J'espère avoir le temps de corriger le prochain chapitre demain. Disons que ma journée de demain est bien remplie... Mais je vais faire mon possible ! :) Après tout... Il faut bien étirer le plaisir du suspens des quelques derniers chapitres... ;p**


	43. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste

**Ha ha ! Voyez-vous que ça marche quand on me harcèle pour la suite avec impatience ? Je suis tellement motivée que je parviens à me lever très tôt le matin pour vous envoyer la suite avant que ma journée remplie commence. Et sachez que ça ne me gêne pas. Je le fais par amour pour vous ! xD Vos reviews me font tellement plaisir !  
><strong>

**Merci à toi, Matsuyama, pour ton commentaire constructif. Je me suis empressée de corriger ça. S'il y en a d'autres qui me trouvent des choses à corriger, ne vous gênez surtout pas, parce que si j'ai écrit cette fic, c'était principalement pour apprendre à écrire un roman. Alors je suis très ouverte aux critiques constructives. :)  
><strong>

**(L'hôpital Ste Mangouste appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 43  
>L'hôpital Ste Mangouste<strong>

Jamais Matilde ne s'était déplacée à une telle vitesse folle. Le Sombral filait résolument dans la nuit, ses longues ailes battant à peine tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et enfouissait son visage dans la crinière soyeuse du cheval pour se protéger du vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, et par la même occasion, éviter un affreux vertige en regardant en bas. La large et longue cape de Rogue claquait violemment derrière elle et l'air froid lui flagellait les bras et ses pieds nus, étroitement serrés autour de l'encolure et les flancs osseux de la bête. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le voyage ne serait pas trop long. Elle sentait déjà ses jambes s'engourdir et elle n'osa pas changer de position, terrifiée à la pensée qu'elle pourrait malencontreusement basculer dans le vide.

Mais le Sombral continua à voler ainsi pendant plusieurs heures d'atroces souffrances. Le visage toujours enfoui dans la crinière du cheval sans jamais oser ouvrir les yeux une seule fois, Matilde était venue à ne plus sentir du tout ses membres, tant son corps était frigorifié jusqu'aux os. La seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas gelée, était sa poitrine qui continuait à la brûler d'une douleur cuisante et elle appréhendait avec effroi le moment où elle finirait par s'évanouir et de relâcher du même coup ses muscles figés dans le vent hivernal…

Le Sombral changea brusquement de direction en pointant sa tête vers le sol et elle manqua de chuter par-dessus son encolure. Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors qu'elle se cramponnait fermement au cheval, elle distingua, sous le ciel rougeâtre de l'aube, les phares rouges des voitures qui défilaient sur les innombrables routes, serpentant dans la ville de Londres, tels des insectes lumineux, et les lueurs jaune pâle qui se filtraient à travers les fenêtres des immeubles.

Le Sombral descendait en piqué, droit sur les trottoirs. Matilde referma étroitement les yeux en resserrant son étreinte sur l'animal et attendit le choc brutal de l'atterrissage. Mais elle ne le sentit pas. Le Sombral se posa avec toute la délicatesse d'une plume, sur une large allée bordée de magasins. Au travers les vitrines illuminées, on pouvait reconnaître plusieurs Pères-Noël accompagnés de guirlandes, de sapins scintillants et de nombreux jouets multicolores. Avec toutes ces péripéties accablantes qui s'étaient succédées sans relâche, Matilde avait oublié que Noël arrivait dans quelques jours…

Le corps douloureux, entièrement meurtri par le froid, elle se laissa glisser à terre. Mais dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et elle s'effondra mollement dans la neige. Elle resta ainsi, étendue à plat ventre, écoutant distraitement les bruits du trafique de Londres, se mêler au son du sifflement du vent qui s'était imprégné dans le fond de ses tympans à force de lui avoir mutilé les oreilles de façon acharnée tout le long de son périple dans les airs. Puis elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa cape : le Sombral essayait encore une fois de lécher le sang sur sa robe. Relevant la tête, Matilde chercha à apercevoir un quelconque édifice qui ressemblerait à un hôpital, mais elle ne vit que des bâtiments se révélant n'être que d'ordinaires magasins, décolorés par la clarté orangée des réverbères.

— Mademoiselle, dit soudain une voix de femme, quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

Une femme quadragénaire avec une tuque blanche à pompon, portant un manteau en peau lainée, se pencha sur Matilde d'un air inquiet, et l'aida à se relever.

— Je vais bien, répondit faiblement Matilde en s'appuyant sur elle.

Tout son corps était secoué de violents tremblements et elle arrivait à peine à ressentir l'extrémité de ses membres. Le Sombral était toujours près d'elle, rejetant sa longue crinière noire en arrière d'un secouement de tête de dragon. Il la regardait de ses yeux blancs et luisants, et curieusement, la femme ne fit pas attention à l'animal. Elle observait Matilde avec une expression horrifiée.

— Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu es gelée… et couverte de sang…

— Je vais bien, répéta Matilde, je vais bien…

Mais la femme ne l'écoutait plus.

— _À l'aide !_ hurla-t-elle brusquement à qui pouvait bien l'entendre, sa voix semblant résonner dans toute la ville de Londres. _À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un !_

— Non, s'écria Matilde, taisez-vous ! Je vais bien, je te dis !

Elle s'éloigna de la femme dans l'intention de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait très bien se tenir debout toute seule, mais ses jambes, complètement engourdies, flanchèrent de nouveau sous son poids et elle retomba à genoux dans la neige.

— J'appelle une ambulance, déclara fermement la femme en tirant un portable de sa poche.

— Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je me rendais justement à un hôpital !

Mais encore, la femme ne l'écoutait pas et, d'un geste fébrile, elle s'apprêta à composer le 9-1-1. Mais au moment où son doigt enfonçait le 9 sur le clavier de son appareil électronique, avec une soudaine énergie due à l'affolement, Matilde se releva et lui arracha le portable des mains. La femme la regarda d'un air surpris.

— Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance, scanda Matilde, irritée.

— Mais enfin, regarde-toi. Tu es gravement blessée, ça se voit. Allez, donne-moi ça, dit-elle en esquivant un geste pour reprendre son portable, je veux seulement t'aider…

— Si vous voulez m'aider, dit Matilde en refusant de lui redonner son appareil électronique, vous n'avez qu'à me dire où se trouve l'hôpital.

— L'hôpital ? Quel hôpital ?

— L'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Vous connaissez ? Elle devrait être dans le coin…

La femme parut déconcertée.

— Heu… je ne connais pas d'hôpital Ste Man… Comment dis-tu ? Ste Mangouste ? En fait, je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'un hôpital se tenait dans le coin…

Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas au courant, songea Matilde avec exaspération. Ce n'était pas une sorcière. Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'aider…

Un fracas tonitruant retentit et toutes deux se retournèrent. Le Sombral avait fait tomber une poubelle située devant un bâtiment en briques rouges dont la façade à l'aspect miteux indiquait : Purge & Pionce Ltd. Apparemment, il avait dû s'occuper à fouiller le fond de la poubelle en quête de déchets comestibles.

— Le vent, sans doute, murmura la femme en regardant la poubelle renversée.

Son contenu s'étalait dans la neige devant elle, et elle ne remarquait pas la présence du Sombral qui secoua de nouveau sa tête reptilienne en grattant la neige sous ses sabots.

Matilde ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle espérer trouver un hôpital de sorcier au beau milieu d'une ville Moldue ? Elle devait sûrement être bien cachée comme on avait dissimulé le qua la gare de King's Cross. Peut-être s'agissait-il encore de traverser un mur quelque part ? Mais elle n'allait quand même pas se heurter sur tous les murs dans le coin dans l'espoir qu'il y en ait un qui consentirait à s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer ! Ce serait stupide ! Elle était déjà assez esquintée comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle tremblait de toute part en claquant des dents et avait l'impression que des millions d'aiguilles glacées lui transperçaient la peau. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas certaine que le Sombral l'avait bel et bien emmenée devant l'entrée secrète de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. C'était un animal, après tout. Et ce ne serait donc pas impossible qu'il ait atterri au hasard dans une ville autre que Londres…

— Tu as vu ? dit la femme, ahurie, en désignant du doigt un emballage de chip que le Sombral léchait avidement au milieu des ordures jonchant la neige. Ça bouge tout seul…

Matilde imagina ce qu'on devait ressentir en voyant un emballage de chip bouger de lui-même et s'empressa d'aller ramasser le déchet sur le sol.

— Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-elle alors que le Sombral essayait de le ressaisir dans ses mains. Ce n'était qu'une souris…

— Je n'aime pas cet endroit, dit la femme, parcourue d'un frisson. Ça me fout la trouille chaque fois que je passe devant…

Matilde leva les yeux vers les mannequins sinistres et démodés que présentaient les vitrines de Purge & Pionce Ltd. Un écriteau suspendu derrière les portes givrées signalait : « Fermé pour rénovation ».

— Il a déjà été ouvert ?

— Jamais depuis que je suis emménagée dans le coin. C'est toujours fermé pour rénovation.

Alors Matilde laissa tomber l'emballage de chip et contempla avec intérêt la façade en briques rouges du magasin et les mannequins écaillés, disposés au hasard derrière les vitrines, la perruque de travers. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit l'entrée secrète de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ?

— Dis, tu me redonnes mon portable ? demanda la femme dans le dos de Matilde.

— Heu… oui… tout de suite…

Elle se retourna et le lui tendit. Le Sombral s'était éloigné un peu plus loin et fouillait à présent une nouvelle poubelle près d'un banc de parc.

— Tu n'as même pas de bottes, fit remarquer la femme en remettant son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser dans cet état ! Il n'y a rien que je peux faire pour toi ? Je peux t'appeler un taxi si tu veux. Il saura sûrement où se trouve l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste…

— Non ça va, coupa Matilde.

Elle s'approcha de la vitrine où un mannequin de femme très laid semblait la regarder sous ses faux-cils à moitié décollés, affublé d'une robe-chasuble en nylon vert, et posa ses mains sur la vitre qui se manifesta, naturellement, bien résistante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea la femme qui était restée sur le trottoir derrière elle, ne s'étant toujours pas résignée à la laisser tranquille.

Matilde ne répondit pas, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine, là où son souffle avait dessiné un cercle de buée sur le verre, elle ne pouvait plus en vouloir à la femme de s'inquiéter tant pour sa santé. Elle était dans un état épouvantable : ses cheveux ébouriffés, entremêlés de brindilles de bosquet, cernaient son visage égratigné de partout. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées par le froid et des éclaboussures de sang séché parsemaient ses joues et son nez, sans parler des horribles ecchymoses qu'elle avait au cou, à l'endroit où Rogue lui avaient enfoncé ses ongles dans le but de l'étrangler. Le sang de Ranbbie était toujours bien visible sur sa robe et sur ses bras, lui donnant l'aspect d'une tueuse en série qui venait tout juste d'éventrer sa dernière victime, et il lui sembla alors impossible que la femme n'eût pas encore appelé la police.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta cette dernière un peu plus fort, en s'approchant de Matilde.

— Je regarde le mannequin, répondit sobrement celle-ci.

Elle savait que c'était l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle le sentait. Il lui suffisait seulement de découvrir le code. Ça ne devait pas être aussi difficile que de traverser la barrière du Quai 9 ¾.

— Mais pourquoi regardes-tu le mannequin comme ça ? Tu es gelée ! Cours vite chez toi pour te réchauffer ! Je te le répète, je peux appeler un taxi pour toi et ça ne me gênerait pas de payer…

Matilde ne l'écoutait pas. Elle faisait travailler frénétiquement ses méninges. Tout pouvait être possible dans le monde de la magie. Tout… Alors elle regarda de nouveau le mannequin dans les yeux et parla d'une voix mal assurée :

— Salut… Heu… Je suis bien à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste ?

— Ça y est, elle est folle ! déclara la femme en aparté derrière elle. J'appelle la police…

Mais avant que Matilde ne songe à se retourner pour empêcher son geste, le mannequin hocha très légèrement la tête et son cœur fit un bond périlleux dans sa poitrine.

— Par où dois-je entrer ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander avec vigueur.

Mais le mannequin resta immobile derrière la vitre. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas parler ? En tout cas, ce fut la femme derrière elle qui lui répondit d'un ton incrédule :

— Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de parler à un mannequin ?

Ignorant la remarque de la femme, Matilde se précipita sur les portes givrées du bâtiment et tira de toutes ses forces sur les poignées. Les portes étaient implacables. Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique — prenant soin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de sureau — et pointa la serrure.

— _Alohomora !_

Mais elle n'entendit pas de déclic. Habituée au fait qu'il lui fallait parfois plusieurs essais avant que sa baguette daigne à lancer un sort, elle s'écria de nouveau :

— _Alohomora !_

Toujours aucun déclic.

— Mais enfin, dit la femme qui l'observait d'un air troublé, tu te prends pour une magicienne ou quoi ?

— Fichez-moi donc la paix, lui lança Matilde, irritée, sans avoir pu se retenir.

Elle retourna devant le mannequin affublé d'une robe-chasuble en quête d'un indice qui lui révélerait l'entrée de l'hôpital.

— Mais enfin, en voilà des manières ! s'emporta la femme. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire, moi, c'est de t'aider ! Et toi…

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Matilde d'un ton agacé.

Elle rangea sa baguette avec les autres dans la poche de sa cape, appuya une fois encore ses deux mains sur la vitrine et releva les yeux dans ceux du mannequin.

— Je veux entrer à Ste Mangouste, articula-t-elle en guettant le moindre mouvement du mannequin.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

— Mais je peux t'aider à te rendre à Ste Mangouste, s'écria la femme d'un ton cinglant. C'est dimanche, je ne travaille pas. Je suis entièrement disposée à t'aider…

— Je veux voir Dumbledore ! déclara Matilde d'une voix sonore, couvrant la voix de la femme qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Alors, au même moment où la femme exaspérante lui demandait qui était Dumbledore, le mannequin hocha de nouveau la tête et fit un furtif signe de ses doigts joints. Les mains de Matilde s'enfoncèrent alors brusquement au travers la vitre, comme si le verre avait soudainement fondu à cette endroit, mais elle ne vit pas ses mains réapparaître de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Avec un petit cri de surprise, elle recula en retirant ses mains du verre. Elle se retourna ensuite instinctivement vers la femme et vit alors le reflet de sa propre stupeur dans son expression. Cependant, la femme resta bouche bée lorsque Matilde se ressaisit instantanément pour reposer lentement ses doigts sur la vitre avec précaution.

— Arrête ! cria la femme avec effroi. Ne fais pas ça !

Mais Matilde, une fois encore, ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle venait enfin de découvrir l'entrée de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Alors, tandis que la femme poussait des hurlements terrifiés dans son dos, elle traversa la vitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un rideau d'eau fraîche et lorsqu'elle se trouva de l'autre côté, les hurlements se turent subitement et une accueillante chaleur l'enroba, lui faisant prendre brusquement conscience à quel point elle était gelée. Ses doigts et ses pieds nus restaient douloureusement engourdis par le froid.

Devant elle, il y avait maintenant un hall d'accueil qui n'avait rien à voir avec un magasin de vêtements démodés. Des rangées de chaises en bois étaient occupées par de nombreuses personnes qui patientaient, lisant tranquillement de vieux magasines ou journaux. La plupart des patients semblaient normaux, mais certains firent frissonner Matilde. Un sorcier assis au bout du deuxième rang, le visage couvert de cloques verdâtres, tenait sa longue langue violacée dans ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne traîne par terre, et dans un coin, une petite sorcière replète reniflait bruyamment, le visage et les bras entièrement recouvert de nez. Il y avait aussi un vieux sorcier à l'air renfrogné dont les coins de sa bouche frémissaient de temps en temps pour laisser échapper d'étranges essaims de bulles roses et bleues.

Bien qu'elle fût couverte de sang, personne ne fit attention à Matilde lorsqu'elle s'avança silencieusement vers une femme blonde à l'allure austère, assise derrière un comptoir où il était écrit : « Renseignement ». Derrière elle, parmi un amoncellement d'affiches et d'avis qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité du mur, un grand portrait représentant une sorcière aux longues boucles argentées l'observa d'un air intrigué.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda la femme blonde et Matilde détourna aussitôt les yeux du portrait.

— Heu… oui… répondit-elle timidement. Je viens voir Dumbledore…

— Je suis désolée mais Albus Dumbledore ne prend pas de visiteur, répliqua sèchement la femme blonde dans une imitation frappante du professeur McGonagall. À moins que vous ayez une autorisation sur parchemin ? ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Heu…, dit Matilde, prise de court. Heu… non… pas vraiment, mais…

— Suivant !

Un homme à la carrure d'un gorille la bouscula brusquement et s'adressa à la femme blonde d'une étonnante petite voix aiguë inopinée :

— C'est cette praline que j'ai mangée…

Matilde n'écouta pas le reste de son histoire. Outrée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait supporté un tel voyage pénible à dos de Sombral pour en arriver là. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser décourager pour autant, pas à présent qu'elle était si près de son but ! Que cette femme rigoureuse le veuille ou non, elle se rendrait à la chambre de Dumbledore !

— Rendez-vous au troisième étage, dit la femme blonde à l'homme à la carrure de gorille.

— Écoutez, lui dit Matilde, déterminée, dès que l'homme lui céda le champ libre devant le comptoir. Pouvez-vous au moins me dire dans quelle chambre se trouve…

— Encore vous ? s'étonna la femme d'un air agacé en l'interrompant froidement. Mais je viens de vous mentionner que les visites ne sont pas admises…

— Je sais, coupa Matilde. Mais peut-être consentirez-vous au moins à…

— Suivant !

De nouveau, Matilde fut bousculée par quelqu'un d'autre.

_« Vieille chipie ! »_ fulmina-t-elle mentalement.

Puis elle remarqua le plan affiché au mur près du comptoir. Il indiquait que pour les accidents matériaux, c'était au rez-de-chaussée qu'il fallait se rendre, et pour les blessures par créatures vivantes : premier étage. Virus et microbes magiques : deuxième étage ; empoisonnement par potions et plantes : troisième étage. Et enfin, pathologie des sortilèges : quatrième étage. C'était sûrement au quatrième étage que ce trouvait Dumbledore !

Sans tarder une minute de plus, elle se précipita à travers la double porte qui se situait à droite du comptoir, puis aboutit dans un long couloir étroit où arpentaient quelques sorciers et sorcières vêtus d'un sarrau vert qui la regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, alors que d'autres ne firent tout simplement pas attention à elle. De nombreux portraits qui devaient indubitablement représenter d'anciens médecins s'alignaient le long des murs et l'endroit était éclairé par de curieux globes de cristal remplis de chandelles scintillantes, flottant légèrement à quelques centimètres du plafond.

— Vous semblez être une victime d'un croup, si je ne m'abuse, dit soudain un sorcier à la barbe en pointe, représenté dans un portrait près de Matilde.

— Heu… c'est quoi un croup ?

— Vous ne connaissez pas les croups ? s'indigna le sorcier à la barbe en pointe.

— Non, et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler de croups en ce moment.

Et elle pressa le pas.

— Plus importantes que de vous souciez de votre santé ? cria le portrait alors qu'elle trouva l'escalier qui accédait aux étages supérieurs, derrière une seconde porte double.

Elle se hâta de grimper les marches branlantes et fut vite exaspérée de découvrir d'autres portraits de médecins accrochés aux murs qui ne cessèrent de l'interpeller pour lui diagnostiquer toutes sortes de maladies absurdes et de lui proposer des remèdes des plus insolites jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne, les jambes empreintes d'un nouveau début d'engourdissements, au palier du quatrième étage.

— Je vous le répète, cria un sorcier aux cheveux gris et broussailleux, particulièrement obstiné par rapport aux autres — il avait suivi Matilde de portrait en portrait, bousculant leur occupant légitime, jusqu'au quatrième palier —, je suis convaincu que des Botrucs ont fait leur nid dans vos cheveux et que c'est pour ça que vous vous réveillez chaque matin avec des égratignures en plus ! Et votre teint bleui…

— J'ai atterri dans un bosquet, répliqua Matilde avec colère avant de pousser la porte du service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Le couloir étroit qui se présenta devant elle était exactement semblable à celui du rez-de-chaussée, excepté qu'il était moins fréquenté par les médecins vêtus du sarrau vert. De nombreuses portes s'alignaient sur les murs, et avec un pincement au cœur, Matilde remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre qui s'y découpaient, compliquant amèrement les choses. Elle n'allait tout de même pas ouvrir chaque porte, violant ainsi l'intimité des patients jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin sur la bonne chambre, celle de Dumbledore… !

— Ici, vous êtes au service de pathologie des sortilèges, mentionna un autre portrait qui représentait une sorcière à l'air réfléchi avec un genre de bagnolet de fine mousseline sur la tête. Le service des blessures par créatures vivantes est au premier étage…

— Je sais, répondit sèchement Matilde qui commençait à en avoir assez des portraits qui parlent. Je ne suis pas venue ici en tant que malade. Je viens rendre visite à quelqu'un !

— Fort bien, répliqua la sorcière au bagnolet, d'un air offensé, inutile de vous exprimer sur ce ton impertinent, mademoiselle !

— Désolée, dit froidement Matilde avant d'apercevoir une porte près du portrait sur laquelle une plaque en cuivre indiquait : « Service de pathologie des sortilèges ».

Elle poussa la porte.

La petite pièce était faiblement éclairée par une étroite et unique fenêtre aménagée tout en haut du mur qui faisait face à la porte. De timides rayons de soleil levant s'y filtraient, teintant d'une couleur orangée la surface d'un comptoir derrière lequel une sorcière moyenâgeuse se tenait. Près de l'entrée, assis sur des chaises en bois, trois sorciers patientaient en lisant des revues de _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

— Vous savez que vous êtes au service de pathologie des sortilèges ? demanda la sorcière moyenâgeuse, en observant Matilde s'avancer vers elle.

— Oui, répondit cette dernière, en s'efforçant de paraître polie cette fois. Je suis seulement venue vous demandez dans quelle chambre on peut trouver Dumbledore.

— Pourquoi ?

Matilde avait espéré qu'elle répondre simplement à sa question sans la relancer d'une autre mais, apparemment, cela aurait été trop facile.

— Heu… parce qu'il est important que je le vois…

— Je suis désolée, mais Albus Dumbledore n'est pas en mesure de recevoir de la visite…

— N'est pas _en mesure_ ? répéta Matilde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui, les visites ne sont pas admises dans la salle où repose Albus Dumbledore, répondit aimablement la femme moyenâgeuse.

— Vous voulez dire que, encore hier, il pouvait recevoir de la visite mais que spécialement aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus… ?

Matilde eut l'impression que son estomac se remplissait de plomb à mesure que la sorcière derrière le comptoir lui répondait :

— Eh oui, c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, il y a encore à peine une heure et demie, on m'a formellement interdit d'accepter toute forme de visite dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Sans doute pour des raisons précises mais je ne les connais pas…

Mais Matilde les connaissait bien ces raisons précises : Rogue s'était incontestablement empressé d'entrer en communication avec Ste Mangouste pour tenter de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Dumbledore. Il était peut-être même présent dans l'établissement en cet instant et il attendait le meilleur moment pour bondir sur elle et la tuer du même coup. Encore une fois, Matilde se traita de parfaite imbécile, en réalisant trop tard qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû clamer à tout le monde qu'elle allait à Ste Mangouste…

— … vous aurez plus de chances si vous reviendriez demain, termina la sorcière en la contemplant d'un air navré.

Prise de nausée, Matilde secoua la tête.

— Non… non, pas demain… tout de suite… S'il vous plaît, vous n'avez qu'à me dire derrière quelque porte se trouve Dumbledore…

— Mais je ne peux pas…

— C'est important !

— Écoutez, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas, dit la femme avec sérieux, c'est parce que je risquerais de perdre mon…

— Je suis venue lever le maléfice ! s'écria Matilde d'une voix sonore.

La femme parut alors interloquée. Les trois sorciers assis sur les chaises en bois tenaient toujours leur revue de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ devant leur nez, mais ils ne lisaient plus. Comme la femme derrière le comptoir, ils regardaient Matilde avec hébétude. Puis la voix glaciale que Matilde exécrait le plus au monde résonna brusquement dans la petite pièce :

— Ça suffit, Miss Beauregard ! À présent, vous allez gentiment me suivre tandis que je vous ramène à Poudlard…

**La suite demain sans faute ! :) Et je vous promets _beaucoup_ d'action...**


	44. Baguettes et décombres

**Ah non ! Ah non ! Ah non ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà rendu à ce chapitre. La fin me menace déjà d'arriver trop vite...  
><strong>

**Mais je suis tout de même contente de vous envoyer cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira parce que c'est le GRAND chapitre d'action ! =)  
><strong>

**Je veux vous remercier encore - et oui et toujours ! - pour vos reviews tellement encourageantes qui ont fait en sorte que je peux commencer à écrire mon premier roman en me basant sur vos commentaires. :) Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, j'en aurai toujours besoin ! :D  
><strong>

**Merci encore à Flaye's qui vient d'ajouter aussi ma fic dans ses favoris !  
><strong>

**(L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Maintenant : Bonne lecture ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 44  
>Baguettes et décombres<strong>

Matilde se retourna, horrifiée. Rogue était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main glissée sous sa longue cape, serrant immanquablement sa baguette magique, à l'affût. Pour une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'il la regardait d'un air inquiet, étant donné l'état épouvantable qu'elle présentait avec ses multitudes de blessures au visage et son teint bleui par le froid. Mais c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours puisque ses yeux noirs ne tardèrent pas à se remettre à briller de leur éternelle malveillance.

— Suivez-moi, dit-il.

Matilde s'était déjà concocté à la hâte un nouveau plan dans sa tête lorsqu'elle fit semblant de se résigner à suivre Rogue dans le couloir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux trois sorciers et à la sorcière moyenâgeuse derrière le comptoir. Tous avaient gardé leur expression ahurie et perplexe.

Rogue s'arrêta devant la porte double qui donnait accès à la cage d'escalier et se tourna vers elle.

— Donnez-moi toutes vos baguettes, exigea-t-il.

Le fusillant du regard, Matilde plongea la main sous sa cape et Rogue s'empressa de tirer la sienne par précaution. Elle suspendit alors son geste, méfiante.

— Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'oseriez pas me défier tant que je détiendrai un tas de baguettes dangereuses entre mes mains, rappela-t-elle tandis que deux sorciers vêtus du sarrau vert des médecins poussaient la double porte derrière Rogue sans leur manifester le moindre intérêt.

Rogue retroussa les lèvres en un rictus méprisant.

— Et vous, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse, oseriez-vous me défier ?

Ils échangèrent un regard noir. La main gelée de Matilde se referma au hasard sur l'une des baguettes dans le fond de sa poche et pria de toutes ses forces pour que celle-ci soit n'importe laquelle excepté celle de Dumbledore. Rogue leva sa baguette d'une façon menaçante.

— Cessez de jouer, Miss Beauregard. Vous savez bien que cela ne sert à rien de résister. Résignez-vous !

— Je me résignerai lorsque j'aurai eu enfin la chance de sauver Dum…

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui ! trancha Rogue.

— Alors prouvez-le moi, lança Matilde, désespérée, amenez-moi dans sa chambre et laissez-moi essayer. On verra bien…

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Matilde avec force.

— Parce que c'est ainsi ! répondit Rogue laconiquement.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse !

Au même moment, une porte à leur droite s'ouvrit et la tête d'un médecin apparut dans l'entrebâillure.

— S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'un air irrité, c'est un hôpital ici. Il y a des patients qui aimeraient dormir.

— Désolé, dit froidement Rogue et Matilde profita de la distraction pour sortir rapidement sa baguette magique et l'agiter vivement en direction de la poitrine de Rogue.

Soulagée de constater que la baguette qu'elle serrait dans ses doigts frigorifiés appartenait à McGonagall et non à Dumbledore, elle vit le résultat qu'elle escomptait se réaliser. Sans avoir eu besoin de prononcer une quelconque formule, suite à une détonation de tonnerre, Rogue culbuta à travers la porte double derrière lui, et dans une chute spectaculaire, il disparut en bas des marches branlantes. Puis, suite à une succession d'affreux bruits sinistres qui laissaient sous-entendre un déboulement particulièrement douloureux jusqu'au palier du troisième étage, prestement, Matilde pointa la baguette de McGonagall sur le médecin qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène et qui, pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte, parut horrifié, la mâchoire pendante.

— Dites-moi où se trouve Dumbledore ! ordonna Matilde avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable. Où est-il ?

— Heu… il… il est…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? retentit alors une voix que Matilde reconnut pour être celle de la femme moyenâgeuse, ébranlée par la détonation qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Matilde fit volte-face. Comme la femme du comptoir, plusieurs autres sorciers avaient passé leur tête dans l'entrebâillure des portes du couloir. Certains avaient l'air intrigués, d'autres semblaient apeurés, et Matilde vit un sorcier doté d'une paire d'oreilles semblables à celles d'un âne lui lancer avec colère :

— Ce n'est pas un peu fini tout ce tapage ? Si on ne peut plus faire la grasse matinée alors çà !

Le cœur de Matilde se mit à lui tenailler les côtes. Elle devait trouver Dumbledore et vite, avant qu'on ne tente de l'immobiliser. Elle se retourna vers le médecin au teint livide, qui lui avait paru disposé à lui répondre avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par la femme moyenâgeuse, et s'empressa de lui reposer la question :

— Dumbledore ! Dans quelle chambre est-il ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, quelqu'un s'écria « _Expelliarmus !_ » et la baguette de McGonagall lui glissa des mains comme si elle avait été rattachée par un fil invisible.

— Mademoiselle, ici, si vous voulez des informations, il vous suffit simplement de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée et de vous adresser au comptoir des renseignements, dit sèchement un médecin à l'air mauvais en faisant rouler entre ses doigts la baguette qu'il venait de lui arracher de force. Toutes formes d'agressivité est formellement interdite dans cette établissement et…

— Je veux seulement voir Dumbledore ! s'écria Matilde, au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Il est quelque part derrière l'une de ces portes et si personne ne consent à me dire où est-il, je vais être obligée de le découvrir par moi-même en ouvrant toutes les portes l'une après l'autre !

— _Ça suffit !_

Après un regard éloquent à deux de ses collègues à l'allure costaude, qui l'avaient rejoint aussitôt, le médecin à l'air mauvais s'avança vers Matilde d'un pas décidé. Plusieurs patients s'étaient aventurés dans le couloir, avides de divertissement. D'un geste convulsif, Matilde sortit une seconde baguette de sa poche et le médecin à l'air mauvais s'arrêta instantanément, sur ses gardes.

— Vous allez me dire où est Dumbledore, dit-elle lentement, entêtée.

Soudain, des hurlements horrifiés résonnèrent depuis l'escalier et Matilde comprit qu'on avait dû découvrir à l'instant le corps amoché de Rogue.

— Vite ! Dites-moi où est Dumbledore ! répéta-t-elle en ressentant un début de panique accélérer sa respiration d'un coup.

Mais le médecin ne l'écoutait plus. Un tumulte d'exclamations apeurées et paniquées explosait au même moment dans le couloir et d'autres médecins et patients surgirent de toutes parts, l'air terrifié. En dessous, à l'étage inférieur, les hurlements horrifiés se décuplaient.

— _Saisissez-la !_ cria une voix et les deux médecins à l'allure costaude se ruèrent sur Matilde, la baguette levée.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort puisque Matilde agitait déjà sa baguette vers eux. Les deux médecins furent alors projetés au plafond et retombèrent lourdement sur trois autres médecins qui avaient également sorti leur baguette magique. Ils se débattirent ensuite pour se relever aussitôt, mais trois globes de cristal remplis de chandelles leur fracassèrent sur la tête, dans un bruit de verre brisé. L'un des deux médecins à l'allure costaude resta étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

— _Expelliarmus !_ cria un autre médecin et, une seconde fois, la baguette que Matilde tenait à la main lui échappa comme un savon.

— Nous la tenons ! s'écria le médecin à l'air mauvais en se précipitant sur elle, accompagné par une horde de ses collègues.

Mais Matilde, sous le regard incrédule de ceux-ci, tira une troisième et longue baguette de sa poche, et une explosion assourdissante fit trembler les murs du couloir.

— _Non !_ hurla une femme derrière elle alors que tous ceux qui s'étaient tenu dans la trajectoire de la détonation de la baguette de Harvey — y compris cinq patients — tourbillonnèrent brusquement dans les airs, puis vinrent heurter de plein fouet une partie du mur qui s'écroula étonnamment sous le choc.

Dans la poussière blanche et épaisse qui s'en émana aussitôt, Matilde ne perçut aucun mouvement dans les débris de plâtre. Elle s'élança alors en avant, ramassant le plus de baguettes magiques qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son passage tandis que plusieurs portes claquèrent à son approche. Elle entendit hurler des « _Stupéfix !_ » et évita trois jets de lumière rouge qui la manqua de peu. Elle fit alors volte-face et agita toutes ensembles, à l'aveuglette, les quatre baguettes qu'elle avait ramassées, dont celle de Harvey. Sous la force du résultat quadruplé, elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir une dizaine de silhouettes s'élever dans les airs, catapultées jusqu'au plafond, avant de se retrouver elle-même projetée à une quinzaine de mètres, tout au bout du couloir. Sur le coup de son impact brutal avec le sol, elle échappa toutes les baguettes qui roulèrent en tous sens parmi les chandelles et les globes de verre brisé. Abasourdie, elle se hâta de se redresser en position assise, ignorant la douleur fulgurante à sa nuque, et à la vue d'un autre nuage de poussière blanchâtre qui plongeait la totalité du couloir dans une opacité absolue, alors que des gémissements, des plaintes terribles et des hurlements épouvantés résonnaient alentour, elle prit soudain horriblement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle détruisait un hôpital… Elle avait peut-être même tué des gens innocents déjà…

Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Il ne fallait pas abandonner la partie. Elle devait trouver Dumbledore… Toussotant dans la poussière étouffante du plâtre des murs, Matilde se mit à ramper dans les décombres, tâtant de temps à autre quelques chandelles, bris de verre qui lui coupèrent les doigts en les effleurant malencontreusement, et morceaux de cadre provenant de portraits représentatifs de médecins. Brusquement, elle sentit une résistance : regardant derrière elle, à travers la poussière, elle discerna la forme floue de quelqu'un qui tentait de la tirer en arrière, exerçant une forte pression insistante sur le pan de la longue cape de Rogue. Étranglée par l'étoffe de voyage, d'un geste à tâtons, Matilde tira une nouvelle baguette de sa poche et visa la silhouette qui ne lâchait pas prise.

— Lâchez-moi, dit-elle, la voix étouffée sous la suffocation de sa cape, lâchez-moi sinon je vais devoir vous lancer un sort… et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie…, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton crispé.

Elle avait peur de déclencher un nouveau écroulement de mur, terrifiée à l'idée d'engendrer la mort de quelqu'un — si toutefois elle n'avait pas déjà provoqué la mort de plusieurs, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser…

Mais avec une profonde affliction, elle vit la silhouette lever ce qu'elle discerna clairement être sa baguette magique, et elle n'eut donc guère le choix d'agiter précipitamment la sienne pour éviter qu'il ne le fasse avant elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit. La baguette ne laissa pas échapper l'habituelle détonation de toutes les autres baguettes...

— _Expelliarmus ! _s'écria alors l'homme, toujours cramponné à la cape de Rogue, et Matilde réalisa avec horreur que la Baguette de Sureau venait tout juste de lui filer d'entre les doigts.

L'homme attrapa la baguette de Dumbledore au vol et leva de nouveau sa propre baguette. Aussitôt, Matilde tira de toutes ses forces sur sa cape et la silhouette menaçante, subitement déséquilibrée, tomba à la renverse sur le côté avec un grognement de surprise. Mais il s'était déjà relevé lorsqu'elle tenta de fuir, à l'aveuglette, dans la poussière blanche, toussotant et chancelant dans les débris de mur.

— _Stupéfix ! _cria l'homme.

Matilde se jeta sur le côté dans les décombres à temps pour voir passer, comme un éclair rouge, le sortilège qui lui siffla à l'oreille gauche avant de disparaître dans la blancheur de la poussière dense, à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'homme poussa un juron furieux.

— Où te caches-tu, misérable bâtarde !

Avec un immense soulagement, Matilde fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas la distinguer à travers la poussière du plâtre. Immobile, à plat ventre sur quelque chose d'étrangement mou, elle retenait son souffle ainsi qu'une douloureuse envie de tousser qui lui piquait la gorge. Elle attendait, alerte, une main serrée sur la dernière baguette qui lui restait dans le fond de sa poche.

— Elle est ici, dit soudain une faible voix tout près de Matilde.

Le _quelque chose d'étrangement mou_ s'anima alors sous elle et les pas précipités de l'homme qui détenait la baguette de Dumbledore s'approchèrent dangereusement de sa position.

Sans réfléchir, Matilde se leva, s'élança et agita sa dernière baguette magique dans la direction des bruits de pas. Il y eut une affreuse détonation tonitruante qui se répercuta comme un coup de canon. Le sol se mit à trembler horriblement sous ses pieds et un grand bruit d'éboulement résonna dans tout le couloir, suivi d'un long cri en diminution progressive, comme si quelqu'un tombait présentement dans le vide… La poussière opaque s'estompa alors rapidement et Matilde se figea d'horreur devant la vue qui s'offrit devant ses yeux : à présent, le couloir étroit ne possédait plus aucun mur de fond. Au lieu de ça, une ouverture béante révélait un ciel d'hiver d'un blanc éclatant qui fit pénétrer son vent glacial dans toute la longueur du couloir. Mais ce qui horrifia davantage Matilde en plus d'avoir provoqué la chute inévitablement mortelle de l'homme de quatre étages de haut, était que ce dernier détenait la Baguette de Sureau, et que sans celle-ci, tout espoir de sauver la vie de Dumbledore était maintenant anéanti à tout jamais…

— Halte ! s'écria brusquement une voix d'homme autoritaire, retentissant dans le dos de Matilde. Lâchez votre baguette et retournez-vous lentement !

Avec une impression de vide, comme si toutes ses entrailles avaient soudainement disparu comme celles de Dumbledore, Matilde se soumit aux ordres. Elle laissa tomber la baguette de Ranbbie sur le sol avec un bruit sec, et se retourna lentement comme demandé.

Un groupe de sorciers et sorcières armés de baguette magique s'entassaient dans les décombres. Ce n'étaient pas des médecins. À en juger par leur accoutrement qui faisait un peu penser à d'étranges soldats, il devait s'agir d'une sorte de police sorcière. Des corps inanimés, inquiétants, jonchaient le plancher du couloir parmi les débris de mur, de cristal, de chandelles et de portraits dont l'occupant légitime frissonnait d'effroi. Au moins, songea Matilde, il n'y avait pas de trace de sang apparente et cela la soulagea un peu.

— Matilde Beauregard, Parguenaise déclarée, cita l'un des policiers au premier rang, d'une voix cassante, vous êtes arrêtée pour avoir fait usage de Magie Noire pour…

Mais Matilde n'écoutait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur bondissant frénétiquement dans la douleur ardente de sa poitrine, elle venait d'apercevoir la Baguette de Sureau, là, immobile devant une porte arrachée de ses gonds, à quelques pas d'elle. L'homme avait dû l'échapper avant de basculer dans le vide. Mais comment s'en saisir alors qu'une brigade de police la tenait prise au piège ?

— … convoquée au Magenmagot…, poursuivait le policer à la voix cassante, mais il s'arrêta soudain de parler et Matilde vit tout de suite ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Un nuage noir à la consistance étrange, comme une encre flottante, surgit de nulle part derrière le groupe de policiers et se rabattit dans tout le couloir, aussi rapidement qu'une panne de courant. Matilde se retrouva alors brusquement dans le noir total. Puis on s'agita devant elle.

— Qui a fait ça ? dit une voix de policière effarée.

— C'est de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou !

— C'est la Parguenaise qui a dû en répandre…

— Mais non, idiot. Elle était devant nous alors que l'Obscurité est apparue _derrière_ nous !

— Dans ce cas, la Parguenaise a un complice…

— _Aaaargh !_

Matilde entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'effondre par terre et quelques mouvements manifestement alarmés.

— Qui est là ? demanda un policier flegmatique.

— Aïe !

Une nouvelle agitation s'en suivit.

— Ce n'est rien, assura précipitamment la voix qui avait signalé sa douleur. Quelqu'un m'a seulement marché sur le pied…

Il y eut un silence alerte, puis un autre policier hurla avant de s'effondrer à son tour dans un bruit de verre fracassé.

Les autres policiers se mirent alors à s'énerver dans l'obscurité. Matilde saisit sa chance. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et s'élança à tâtons dans la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau. À deux reprises, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante au bout de ses doigts lorsqu'elle plongeait malencontreusement sa main dans un globe de cristal brisé et elle procéda alors avec un peu plus de prudence.

— Que personne ne lance de sort ! ordonna le policier à la voix cassante. Nous risquerions d'atteindre l'un de aaaargh…

— _Stupéfix !_ cria un policier d'un ton paniqué.

Un autre corps tomba alors lourdement à la suite de celui du policier à la voix cassante.

— Pas de sortilège, il a dit !

— Mais…

— Aaaargh !

— _Aaaargh !_

Et tandis que Matilde poursuivait sa fouille dans les décombres, aveuglément, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les hurlements se succédèrent effroyablement autour d'elle. Puis, au même moment où un autre policier criait avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit mat, sa main se referma enfin sur la baguette de Dumbledore. Serrant fermement les doigts sur ce morceau de bois pour être sûre de ne plus jamais devoir le perdre une seconde fois à l'avenir, elle se releva en vacillant sur les morceaux de mur et s'appuya sur une porte branlante en se demandant ce qui allait bien survenir ensuite… Elle ne savait toujours pas où on avait caché Dumbledore et l'idée de le rechercher dans toutes les salles derrière les portes s'avouait déjà à l'échec, puisque l'obscurité opaque et gênante de la supposée poudre du Pérou persistait toujours dans le couloir.

Un silence inquiétant et glacial flotta dans l'atmosphère un moment. Puis des bruits de pas s'avancèrent calmement vers elle, crissant sourdement sur les débris de plâtre.

_« Ça y est,_ songea Matilde avec désespoir, _je suis fichue. Je vais y passer comme tous les policiers qui se sont effondrés par terre et la baguette de Dumbledore ne pourra pas me sauver… à moins de réussir le sortilège Stupéfix du premier coup… » _

Elle tenta alors un essai :

— _Stupéfix !_

La personne sembla battre en retraite dans un bruit étouffé d'étoffe, puis le silence retomba. Avait-elle réussi ? Elle tendit l'oreille mais elle n'entendit que sa propre respiration haletante. Soudain, il y eut un léger craquement et une main d'homme se referma sur la sienne, celle qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau, et la plaqua contre la porte branlante.

— Non…, gémit Matilde, terrifiée.

Elle sentit alors la respiration saccadée de l'homme — qu'elle redoutait à n'être nul autre que Rogue —, souffler à trente centimètres de son visage, puis le bout d'une baguette lui effleurer doucement la joue, le menton, la gorge, puis glisser le long de sa poitrine pour venir s'enfoncer douloureusement dans le creux de son ventre. Matilde laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Les doigts implacables qui lui serraient la main redoublèrent subitement de force et elle dut faire de considérables efforts pour ne pas lâcher la baguette de Dumbledore.

L'obscurité avait commencé à s'estomper lentement, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas discerner le visage de Rogue, toujours très proche du sien.

— Professeur, s'il vous plaît, supplia Matilde dans une tentative désespérée, je veux seulement sauver Dumbledore… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le doit ? Ça n'a aucun sens… Vous ne souhaitez donc pas que Dumbledore se rétablisse ?

Rogue colla son corps contre le sien et Matilde sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser l'oreille lorsqu'il lui murmura d'une façon veloutée :

— Non… Je ne souhaite pas, pour tout l'or du monde, que Dumbledore se rétablisse, charmante Parguenaise… Je veux qu'il meurt… qu'il meurt, et toi avec…

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard reçu en pleine poitrine. Aussitôt, Matilde balança le genou entre les jambes de Harvey et le frappa de toutes ses forces comme elle l'avait fait avec Rusard. Avec un cri étranglé, Harvey lui lâcha instantanément la main et se replia sur lui-même. Elle s'empressa alors de pointer sa baguette sur sa forme sombre qui apparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscurité atténuante du couloir et s'écria :

— _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

Elle répéta follement la formule autant de fois qu'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que Harvey s'écroule enfin dans les décombres.

Pantelante, Matilde resta un moment, la baguette en l'air, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette recroquevillée de son professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité atténuante lui permette d'apercevoir la couleur orangée de sa cape et de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Un faible gémissement apeuré attira son attention. Au milieu de tous les corps immobiles, elle discerna un petit médecin qui tremblotait en regardant successivement Matilde et l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau.

Elle profita alors de l'occasion.

— N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, lui dit-elle gentiment en s'approchant de lui, enjambant les corps inertes des policiers. Vous n'avez qu'à me dire où se trouve Dumbledore…

Muet de frayeur, le petit médecin pointa d'un doigt tremblant la porte au numéro 23, à la gauche de Matilde.

Un brusque sentiment d'excitation éclata dans le fond de son estomac. Elle se précipita vers la porte à peine écorchée par les explosions survenues du bout de ses baguettes magiques, et tourna la poignée. La porte se révéla verrouillée.

— _Alohomora !_ cria-t-elle en visant la serrure du bout de la Baguette de Sureau.

Il y eut un déclic instantané et elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière elle dans un claquement sonore.

Enfin, elle le vit ! Dumbledore était couché sous les couvertures épaisses d'un lit blanc, situé près d'une unique petite fenêtre. À travers la vitre poussiéreuse, un faible rayon de soleil fuyant donnait l'impression qu'une pâle lueur argentée émanait de Dumbledore, comme un halo. Matilde arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle arrivait enfin à l'achèvement de son cauchemar.

Comme hypnotisée, elle s'approcha lentement du lit. Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'elle leva la Baguette de Sureau au-dessus de Dumbledore. Mais pour un instant, elle appréhenda que rien ne se produirait lorsqu'elle prononcerait la formule. Et si elle c'était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait _réellement_ rien y faire pour lui ? Elle s'imagina alors Rogue lui lancer des « _je vous avais prévenue_ » tandis que Harvey, triomphant devant son échec, brandissant sa baguette devant elle, la tuait à l'aide du sortilège de mort pour ensuite s'emparer de la Baguette de Sureau.

Matilde secoua la tête pour chasser ses terribles pensées. Non. Elle était certaine que son sortilège fonctionnerait. Elle le sentait. Levant de nouveau la baguette au-dessus du lit, elle lança enfin la formule qui lui semblait être la plus adéquate :

— _Finite Incantatem !_

Non seulement le sort fonctionna du premier coup — la Baguette de Sureau laissa échapper une germe d'étincelles argentées à son extrémité dès qu'elle eût prononcé ses mots —, mais elle ressentit au même moment une énorme sensation de fraîcheur, telle qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie aussi intense auparavant, envahir la douleur cuisante de sa poitrine. Durant un court instant, Matilde crut qu'elle était finalement guérie de son statut de Parguenaise, mais son feu interne revint aussitôt reprendre sa place entre ses côtes, et Dumbledore ne remua pas.

Ce fut un silence de mort durant quelques minutes, puis il y eut soudain des bruits de pas précipités. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue entra en courant.

— Non, gémit-il, haletant.

Il apparut en panique, le côté gauche de sa tête ruisselait de sang et son teint était livide, luisant de sueur.

— Vous n'avez pas… vous n'avez pas… Dumbledore… il… vous…

Il semblait incapable de s'exprimer normalement. Matilde n'avait jamais vu le professeur Rogue aussi hagard et terrifié. Il menaçait même de s'évanouir.

— Je viens de lever le maléfice, dit Matilde, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle sentait le besoin de le lui avouer.

Rogue eut alors un violent haut-le-cœur et vacilla dangereusement. Matilde le regarda hocher la tête fébrilement, avec une expression d'horreur qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix assourdie, en s'appuyant le dos sur le mur, comme pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer sous le choc.

— Parce qu'il faut un médecin pour lui reconstruire ses entrailles, répondit Matilde le plus naturellement du monde. À présent que le maléfice est levé, c'est maintenant possible…

Rogue hochait toujours la tête d'un air terrifié. Puis, il leva sa baguette d'un geste tremblant et regarda Matilde droit dans les yeux.

— Vous… vous auriez dû mourir… vous auriez _dû_ mourir !

Matilde fut pétrifiée dans le silence qui s'en suivit, ponctué de faibles gémissements et de plaintes étouffées dans le couloir au-delà de la porte restée ouverte. Tous deux se dévisageaient avec effroi : Rogue le teint plus blafard que jamais, Matilde n'osant pas faire un geste, la baguette de Dumbledore pendante au bout de sa main, craignant que cela l'inciterait à la tuer plus rapidement.

Puis, brusquement, à la grande surprise de tous, Harvey fit irruption dans la pièce, la baguette magique brandie. La baguette de Rogue lui échappa alors des doigts et atterrit aussitôt au vol dans ceux de Harvey.

**À suivre... J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos commentaires là-dessus ! X)**


	45. Le sortilège de mort

**Bonjour ! C'est moi l'auteure sadique ! ^^ De retour avec le prochain chapitre ! ^^  
><strong>

**Pour répondre à la question de 06Caprica : effectivement, Fred et George importaient la poudre d'Obscurité du Pérou. Ils ne l'ont pas inventée, j'ai fait mes recherches avant... :)  
><strong>

**Merci encore à vous pour vos reviews ! (C'est fou comment vous parvenez à me faire ressentir des émotions intenses lorsque je vous lis. Je pleure littéralement de joie ! Et c'est vrai, je vous assure ! Je ne dis pas ça pour me rendre intéressante. Ça me rend tellement heureuse de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire ! Mon copain me trouve parfois folle de me laisser emporter par tant d'émotions devant mon ordi mais bon... :P)  
><strong>

**Maintenant place au chapitre 45 (déjà) et j'espère que vous allez aimer tout aussi autant ! ^^  
><strong>

**(Cet univers magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture ! :)**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 45  
>Le sortilège de mort<strong>

— _Non !_ s'écria Matilde alors que Rogue s'éloignait de Harvey en chancelant.

— Eh oui ! _Expelliarmus ! _lança Harvey avec jubilation.

Comme celle de Rogue, la baguette de Dumbledore vola droit sur lui sans que Matilde ne puisse esquisser un seul geste pour la retenir.

— Ha ! C'était plutôt facile ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux bleu électrique flamboyant d'extase, en serrant la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main droite. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer.

Il arbora son sourire carnassier qui lui dévoila ses dents éclatantes et pointues et Matilde recula à son tour, jusqu'au bord du lit de Dumbledore.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea Rogue en reprenant son habituel ton froid.

Il ne chancelait plus. Le sang de sa blessure à la tête semblait s'être étanché soudainement sur sa tempe.

— J'avais pourtant laissé entendre clairement à mes collègues de ne pas vous révéler, en aucun cas, l'endroit où se trouvait Beauregard…

— Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Harvey. Eh bien, il se trouve que _quelqu'un d'autre_ savait où la petite Matilde s'était enfuie…

— Qui ça ?

Et avec un pincement au cœur, Matilde connaissait déjà la réponse avant que Harvey ne la divulgue à Rogue :

— Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Un aimable fantôme, si vous voulez mon avis…

Rogue regarda alors Matilde avec un terrible air de reproche.

— Désolée… marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Mais tu n'as pas à être désolée, lui dit Harvey d'un ton mielleux. Sans quoi je n'aurais jamais pu te rejoindre aussi vite… N'empêche, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, je me doutais déjà que tu irais, à un quelconque moment donné, te rendre toi-même à Ste Mangouste pour tenter de sauver Dumbledore. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps. Et je vais te tuer maintenant…

— Attendez ! cria Rogue au moment où Harvey levait la Baguette de Sureau dans les airs. Si vous tuez Beauregard maintenant, vous briserez par la même occasion le maléfice qui retient Dumbledore dans le coma. Vous ne voudriez pas que Dumbledore vous affronte en duel après ça, n'est-ce pas Harvey ?

— C'est pour essayer de me faire peur que vous me dites cela ? lança sèchement Harvey. Parce que c'est une tentative bien médiocre…

Mais Matilde vit que la mise en garde de Rogue eut tout de même l'effet escompté puisqu'il abaissa la Baguette de Sureau.

— Très bien, dit-il nonchalamment. Alors de ce fait, je tuerai Dumbledore d'abord.

Il avança un pas vers le lit mais Matilde, retournant à Rogue son regard de reproche, se redressa et Rogue s'empressa de la rejoindre devant Dumbledore, formant un frêle mur dissuadant Harvey de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Harvey éclata de rire.

— Mais enfin, ne soyez pas stupides ! Je possède le Bâton de la Mort alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avez une seule baguette à portée de main.

À cet instant, Matilde regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de ramasser quelques baguettes de plus dans le couloir pour les mettre dans la poche de sa cape. Elles auraient été bigrement utiles en ce moment.

— Comment se fait-il, demanda Rogue, que vous ayez récupéré votre baguette alors que Miss Beauregard avait pris soin de vous l'enlever comme à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans mes appartements tout à l'heure ?

Matilde savait que Rogue essayait de gagner du temps en faisant parler Harvey le plus possible. Avec un peu de chance, de nouveaux policiers viendraient à leur rescousse…

— Je n'ai pas récupéré ma baguette, c'est celle de Sybille, répondit-il en levant sa main gauche pour leur permettre de mieux contempler la baguette en question, serrée étroitement contre celle de Rogue. Elle voulait à tout prix me dissuader de sortir du château en me cassant les oreilles avec l'une de ses prédictions stupides. Alors je l'ai assommée à l'aide d'un vase décoratif qui se tenait à ma portée, et je lui ai saisi sa baguette.

— Astucieux, commenta Rogue avec sarcasme.

— Sybille, c'est la voyante ? demanda Matilde qui n'avait pas osé parler jusqu'alors. Le professeur Trelawney ?

— Disons, dit Harvey avec dédain. Quant à moi, elle n'est pas plus voyante que vous et moi !

— Il est vrai que Sybille Trelawney montre en général peu de dons pour la divination, admit Rogue, mais elle a tout de même fait de véritables prédictions dans le passé… Par conséquent, poursuivit-il en prenant une voix mystérieuse, il ne faudrait pas trop sous-estimer ses dires…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harvey parut un moment inquiet, puis il se reprit en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

— Balivernes ! À présent, ôtez-vous de là, que je m'occupe de Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha résolument du lit.

— Je vous avais stupéfixé, s'empressa de s'écrier Matilde, lançant n'importe quoi pour retarder ses intentions dans l'espoir que la police finirait bien par se pointer à un instant ou l'autre. Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez réanimé ?

Harvey s'arrêta devant elle mais ne rabaissa pas la Baguette de Sureau.

— Il se trouve que ce soit Hedlund qui m'a malencontreusement réanimé, bien sûr…

— Ranbbie vous a réanimé ? s'étrangla Matilde, incrédule.

— Hedlund est ici ? s'étonna Rogue, presqu'en même temps qu'elle.

— Oui, il est ici, répondit Harvey d'un ton joyeux, apparemment réjoui de l'effet qu'il avait suscité chez ses adversaires, mais il est inconscient. Le pauvre… Lorsqu'il m'a réanimé dans le couloir, me demandant si je savais où tu étais, dit-il à l'adresse de Matilde, il ne s'était pas attendu du tout que je le stupéfixe brusquement d'emblée. Elle était bien là, sa lacune, déclara-t-il en regardant Rogue qui le fusillait du regard, il n'a jamais eu confiance en toi, Severus, préférant me faire confiance à _moi_ (il se pointa du bout de la Baguette de Sureau) plutôt qu'à _toi_.

Il ponctua son dernier mot en visant ensuite la poitrine de Rogue et celui-ci esquissa aussitôt un geste pour essayer de saisir la baguette de Dumbledore. Mais Harvey battit prestement en retraite et recula de plusieurs pas en la brandissant d'un air offusqué.

— Bas les pattes, Severus ! s'exclama-t-il, les deux yeux ressemblant à deux glaçons. À bien y songer, je crois qu'il serait plus jouissant de vous tuer tous les trois, en commençant par toi, Severus. Cela me permettrait ensuite de jouer avec la charmante petite Parguenaise à ma guise avant de la tuer — après avoir, bien évidement, tué Dumbledore…

Une peur panique enfla d'un coup en Matilde. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement. Mais pourquoi personne ne venait ? Pourquoi aucun renfort de police n'était pas accouru encore pour les sauver ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour empêcher Harvey de tuer Rogue sous ses yeux.

— Professeur, je vous en pris, ne tuez pas le professeur Rogue, supplia désespérément Matilde en écartant les bras devant lui dans un faible geste protecteur. S'il vous plaît…

Harvey laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité méprisante.

— Tiens donc, dit-il. Tu tiens à la vie de Severus alors qu'il t'a terrorisé tout le long de ton séjour à Poudlard. Je croyais que tu le haïssais…

— Oui mais plus maintenant, affirma Matilde sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Ah bon… Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée, dis-moi ?

Matilde sentait que Rogue se tendait derrière elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à Harvey. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi, exactement, elle agissait ainsi. C'était comme si quelque chose d'encré dans le plus profond de son être ne voulait tout simplement pas que Rogue meure. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux, ou bien… Se pourrait-il que Ranbbie ait eu raison ? Qu'elle serait véritablement tombée amoureuse de Rogue ? Mais au moment où elle essaya encore une fois de se convaincre que c'était totalement absurde, ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsque le souvenir du baiser impétueux de Rogue lui revint en mémoire.

— Peu importe, dit alors Harvey qui ne parut pas avoir remarqué l'embarras soudain de Matilde. Ce qui compte, c'est que moi, je ne changerai pas d'idée, et que j'ai vraiment envie de tuer Severus en ce moment…

— Fort bien, lança Rogue en écartant brutalement Matilde qui tituba sur le lit de Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, vous devriez avoir l'obligeance de m'offrir la chance de combattre, de me provoquer en duel comme tout sorcier honnête se doit de faire. Sinon, dans le cas contraire, nous aurons tous raison de croire que vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire poltron.

— Je ne suis pas un trouillard !

— Alors prouvez-le, encouragea Rogue, les yeux étincelants. Redonnez-moi ma baguette. De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à craindre puisque vous détenez — comment dites-vous déjà ? — _le_ _Bâton de la Mort_…

Visiblement, Harvey n'était guère séduit par l'idée d'un duel avec Rogue. Il tripotait les trois baguettes dans ses mains en signe de nervosité et lui jetait des regards calculateurs. Ses yeux allaient de son visage imperturbable, à demi ensanglanté, jusqu'à ses poings serrés convulsivement le long de sa cape noire.

— Je ne suis pas stupide au point de te refiler ta baguette, Severus, dit-il enfin. Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête.

— Seriez-vous en train d'avouer votre lâcheté, Harvey ? demanda Rogue d'un ton provocant.

Harvey pointa la Baguette de Sureau sur lui. Sa main tremblait.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche, protesta-t-il d'un étrange glapissement. Je n'ai seulement pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. C'est tout !

— Et avec Beauregard ? répliqua Rogue. Lui donneriez-vous au moins sa chance à elle de combattre ?

De nouveau, Harvey éclata de rire.

— Même si je lui donnais une chance, la Parguenaise est aussi nulle en duel qu'un troll. Dépourvue de l'usage de ses Forces Obscures, elle n'est plus rien.

Matilde eut soudain une illumination.

— Lorsqu'un sorcier meure, demanda-t-elle alors d'une façon presque machinale, est-ce que tous les effets de ses sortilèges, comme celui du Stupéfix, s'annulent subitement ?

Simultanément, les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent d'une expression déconcertée. Harvey pointait toujours Rogue du bout de la Baguette de Sureau lorsque ce dernier répondit à voix basse :

— Oui, en effet… mais… pourquoi… ?

— Pourquoi une telle question ? acheva Harvey d'un ton plus assuré que Rogue. Tu mijotes quelque chose, c'est ça ? Parle ! ordonna-t-il en orientant la Baguette de Sureau sur elle.

— Non, rien… Je ne mijote rien…, mentit-elle car en fait, elle était véritablement en train de faire travailler frénétiquement ses méninges présentement.

Les deux personnes susceptibles de la délivrer de son état de Parguenaise se trouvaient en ce moment au même étage qu'elle. Elle pourrait alors se permettre de risquer de dévier le sortilège de mort que Harvey s'apprêtait à lancer sur Rogue, et le retourner contre lui à l'aide de ses Forces Obscures. Résultat : puisqu'il ne suffisait que Harvey meure pour que Ranbbie puisse se libérer du sortilège Stupéfix, elle n'aurait qu'à souffrir quelques minutes pour que ce dernier accoure ensuite à la suite de Rogue pour la sauver, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre trop longtemps — le souvenir cuisant de la douleur insupportable qui lui avait menacé de déchirer sa poitrine lors de la soirée du bal, était encore bien présent dans ses pensées.

— Je ne te crois pas, lança Harvey.

Mais une lueur d'effroi dans le fond de son regard lui trahissait une certaine appréhension. Rogue, pour sa part, essayait de vriller ses yeux dans ceux de Matilde mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait Harvey en s'efforçant de rester le plus neutre que possible, résolue à ne rien faire paraître de sa soudaine surexcitation.

Néanmoins, son plan n'était pas tout à fait solide : elle devait faire confiance à Rogue pour que tout se déroule comme prévu, qu'il ne se remette pas à convoiter sa mort comme il en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps. Et elle ne disposait que d'un seul essai pour arriver à retourner le sort mortel sur Harvey. Si elle échouait, si elle manquait sa cible, elle mourrait dans l'atroce souffrance de ses Forces Obscure. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle avait déjà perdu tout espoir quant à d'éventuels renforts de police.

Comme Matilde restait silencieuse, Harvey s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche menaçante.

— Allez, insista-t-il, je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

— C'était simplement une question comme ça, répondit Matilde en se tortillant les doigts. Parce que le professeur Rogue a stupéfixé beaucoup de personnes alors je me suis dit que…

— Severus a stupéfixé beaucoup de personnes ? répéta Harvey, sceptique.

— Oui, dit-elle, mal assurée, en inventant n'importe quoi pour justifier sa question suspecte. Donc en le tuant, toutes ces personnes vont se réveiller…

Matilde guettait l'expression de Rogue du coin de l'œil et le vit hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Mais à sa grande satisfaction, il n'essaya pas de contester ses affirmations. Puis Harvey réafficha son sourire étincelant avec une vigueur renouvelée.

— Pauvre petite sotte, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'espère bien que tu ne comptais pas qu'en tuant Severus, tous les policiers dans le couloir me traqueraient de sitôt ?

Matilde sut rapidement où il voulait en venir et elle simula donc du mieux qu'elle put une expression de parfaite hébétude.

— Mais ce n'est pas Severus qui a stupéfixé les policiers, poursuivit-il avec une hilarité si intense qu'il en avait quelque chose d'horriblement terrifiant. _C'est moi !_ D'ailleurs, pour ton information, je ne les ai pas stupéfixés. _Je l'ai ai tués !_ Et lorsque Severus sera mort à son tour, il ne se passera rien. _Rien !_ Tu seras alors toute seule avec moi et tu subiras le même sort que lui et les policiers. Et personne ne viendra ! Avec les maléfices de blocage puissants que j'ai mis en place sur tout l'étage, j'aurai amplement de temps pour m'amuser avec toi avant que mes sortilèges ne soient rompus ! Tu es perdue, ma petite et charmante Parguenaise, _perdue !_

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il se mit alors à rire comme un dément. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses dents pointues, jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi fou et détraqué.

Rogue profita de sa distraction. Il se rua brusquement sur lui en lui saisissant la main qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau et le projeta par terre. Il le frappa d'un violent coup de poing au visage. Momentanément sonné, Harvey échappa les trois baguettes que Rogue s'empressa de ramasser mais Harvey l'en empêcha aussitôt en le faisant basculer sur le côté.

— Non ! s'écria Matilde en s'élançant sur Harvey dans sa hâte d'aider Rogue.

Elle agrippa Harvey par les cheveux au moment où les doigts de ce dernier se refermaient solidement autour du cou de Rogue, et tira de toutes ses forces. Harvey hurla mais ne lâcha pas prise.

— Les baguettes, dit Rogue dont le visage apparaissait de plus en plus violacé sous l'emprise de Harvey. Les baguettes… Emparez-vous des baguettes…

Matilde lâcha aussitôt Harvey et ramassa l'une des baguettes qui avait roulé à ses pieds. Mais avant même qu'elle ne songe à l'agiter, Harvey avait déjà rattrapé la Baguette de Sureau.

— _Impedimenta !_

Rogue et Matilde se firent projeter en arrière. Rogue heurta le mur contre la porte de plein fouet et Matilde s'effondra sur Dumbledore derrière elle.

— _Expelliarmus ! _lança ensuite Harvey et la baguette que tenait Matilde lui échappa des mains.

Confuse, elle se retourna sur le lit blanc et tomba face à face avec le visage pâle de Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement terrifiant dans le fait de le contempler de si près, écoutant sa respiration calme et posée, son nez aquilin à quelques millimètres du sien.

— Severus, dit Harvey sur un ton de triomphe, prépare-toi à mourir !

Matilde tourna la tête et vit que Harvey lui faisait dos. Rogue était affaissé au pied du mur et sa blessure à la tête avait recommencé à saigner. Il leva les yeux dans ceux de Harvey.

— Aurais-je au moins le droit à une dernière volonté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, inquiétante.

Matilde se laissa glisser lentement en bas du lit.

— Toi, ne bouges pas de là, lui dit Harvey qui s'était brusquement tourné vers elle, affichant un air prévenant.

Le cœur de Matilde lui remonta dans la gorge. Sa position par rapport à Harvey n'était pas à son avantage si elle voulait essayer de dévier le sortilège mortel. Elle ne disposait pas d'une vue amplement favorable. Il fallait qu'elle se déplace de façon à obtenir une vue de face ou de profile. Pouvait-elle se glisser silencieusement vers sa gauche sans attirer son attention ?

— Qu'est-ce tu disais, Severus ? interrogea Harvey avec mépris en se retournant vers lui.

— J'ai demandé une dernière volonté…

— Si ta dernière volonté est de me provoquer en duel, tu connais déjà ma réponse…

Le plancher craqua légèrement lorsque Matilde fit un pas de côté et elle se raidit sur place. Mais heureusement, Harvey ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue. Il regardait Rogue qui lui répliquait froidement :

— Non, puisque vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un lâche.

— _Je ne suis pas un lâche !_ hurla Harvey.

— Alors vous faites très bien semblant ! railla Rogue avec colère.

Le sol craqua une seconde fois et cette fois-ci, Harvey se retourna vers Matilde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-il en furie. Je t'ai clairement ordonné de ne pas bouger !

Matilde resta muette d'effroi. Alors Harvey leva la Baguette de Sureau, les yeux flamboyant de délire, et ironisa méchamment :

— Puisque tu sembles pressée de vouloir jouer avec moi, je vais donc tuer Severus tout de suite. Et alors là, tu auras tout le loisir de m'avoir rien qu'à toi !

Il éleva à nouveau la baguette de Dumbledore vers Rogue et Matilde, paniquée, n'avait aucune chance de parer le sortilège si elle restait derrière lui. Elle s'élança alors sur Harvey au moment où il s'écriait : « _Avada Kedavra ! _» et détourna sa main qui tenait la baguette juste à temps. Rogue se jeta inutilement sur le côté et évita le jet de lumière verte qui écorcha le mur à un mètre au-dessus de sa tête.

— _Maudite Parguenaise !_ rugit Harvey en la projetant par terre devant Rogue. Si tu ne veux pas te tenir tranquille, je vais être obligé de te tuer d'abord ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

— Sa… dernière volonté…, haleta Matilde en s'évertuant de se redresser sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Rogue qui la regardaient avec intensité. Il a le droit à une dernière volonté…

— _Je me fiche royalement de sa dernière volonté_ _!_ vociféra Harvey, le visage marbré de taches rougeâtres dues à la fureur noire qu'il laissait emporter sur lui. Contente-toi donc de le regarder mourir ! Et ce sera ton tour après ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Tout sembla alors se passer au ralenti : Matilde fit volte-face, allongea la main devant elle et le jet de lumière verte s'arrêta dans les airs un moment, comme suspendu dans le vide. Puis, sous le regard horrifié de Harvey, le sortilège se retourna lentement vers son créateur, tel un serpent de lumière se dressant sur lui-même, et fondit de plein fouet sur sa poitrine. Matilde vit alors Harvey basculer en arrière, les bras en croix, ses yeux bleu électrique se révulsant, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre elle-même sur le dos, en même temps que lui.

La douleur était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti auparavant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas seulement sa poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, mais chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était comme si des lames de couteau chauffées à blanc lui tenaillaient toutes ses entrailles et ses os. Elle se tortillait sur le sol en tout sens en hurlant comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé dans toute sa vie et lorsqu'elle entrevit Rogue à travers le voile de ses larmes, ramasser sa baguette magique dans la main inerte de Harvey et la pointer ensuite sur elle, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que tout finisse… que la douleur cesse… que Rogue veuille bien la tuer maintenant…

Mais la douleur atroce continuait à la torturer et Rogue restait immobile comme un idiot, la baguette levée, l'observant d'une expression que Matilde ne pouvait pas discerner à travers ses larmes.

—_ Aidez-moi !_ hurla-t-elle alors, secouée de sanglots, en se tordant de douleur sur le sol, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine. _Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !_

Sa tête était sur le point d'éclater. Pourquoi ne tombait-elle pas inconsciente comme cela s'était produit la dernière fois ? Et où était donc Ranbbie ? Le sortilège du Stupéfix aurait dû lui être levé…

Soudain, comme si la vue de la souffrance de Matilde avait mis longtemps à l'atteindre, Rogue se précipita sur elle. Enfin, il réagissait ! Il allait mettre fin à son supplice, quelque soit la façon qu'il s'y prendrait — il pouvait bien la tuer, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était que la douleur insupportable cesse.

Mais Rogue fit quelque chose de totalement imprévisible. Il l'immobilisa sous lui en la chevauchant, lui arracha sa propre cape de voyage qu'elle portait toujours à son cou, lui écarta les mains, et entreprit de lui déchirer sa robe de bal au niveau de sa poitrine.

— Mais… mais qu'est-ce… mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

— Ne bougez plus, lui dit Rogue qui élevait maintenant sa baguette au-dessus de son soutien-gorge.

Mais cesser de bouger était à peu près aussi facile que de s'arracher la tête. Même si Rogue la plaquait sur le dos de tout son poids, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à se convulser de douleur en tout sens, hurlant à s'égosiller.

La douleur devint alors d'une telle intensité que Matilde ne savait plus où elle était à présent. Elle ne se rappelait même plus son nom et ne connaissait plus l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui psalmodiait des paroles bizarres en décrivant des cercles au-dessus d'elle avec un étrange bâton à la main. Elle se sentit soudain soulever du sol, comme si un crochet invisible la tirait par la poitrine, et si l'homme n'aurait pas été sur elle, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait élevée dans les airs. La douleur quitta ensuite l'extrémité de ses membres en se déplaçant lentement vers sa poitrine, comme attirée par un point aimanté. Matilde cessa alors de se tortiller, le corps paralysé brusquement, les bras en croix, et sa conscience lui revint aussitôt qu'elle eut la sensation d'une boule hérissée de piques pointus et brûlants lui tournant vigoureusement entre les côtes, semblant lui broyer le cœur. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus de cœur du tout, ni aucun organe vital…

Rogue acheva son incantation. D'effrayants rayons noirs d'une consistance brumeuse jaillirent de la poitrine de Matilde, lui déclenchant du même coup une nouvelle douleur cuisante. Elle voulut hurler une fois encore, mais, vidée de toutes ses forces, elle ne put qu'émettre un faible cri éraillé.

Le visage dans l'ombre étrange que projetaient les rayons noirs brumeux, Rogue se mit à trembler en approchant sa main gauche de la poitrine de Matilde, son autre main tenant toujours sa baguette. Il parut hésitant, indécis. Et lorsque ses longs doigts fins passèrent aux travers les rayons brumeux, interceptant de ce fait le trajet des faisceaux sombres de la poitrine à son visage, Matilde put enfin discerner son expression : une affliction mêlée de peur crispait ses traits. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son teint crayeux, se joignant au sang de sa blessure à la tête, et ses yeux noirs brillant d'une souffrance qui semblait quasiment aussi douloureuse que celle de Matilde, fixaient sa poitrine. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir un acte qui lui demandait excessivement de force et de vaillance.

Mais au moment où le bout de ses doigts frissonnants s'apprêta à effleurer la peau de Matilde à l'endroit où il avait lacéré sa robe, une voix paniquée résonna en écho dans la pièce.

— _Non ! Ne la touchez pas ! C'est moi qui dois le faire !_

Rogue fut alors poussé violemment sur le côté, et roula sur le dos près du corps de Harvey. Cependant, comme s'il s'était soudain trouvé paralysé pareillement à Matilde, il ne fit aucun effort pour se relever. Il regarda, l'air pétrifié, Ranbbie, la chemise encore tachée de son sang, qui prenait sa place au-dessus de Matilde et presser résolument toute la paume de sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

La torture s'exacerba alors d'un coup. Si tout son corps n'était pas paralysé, Matilde se serait remise à se tortiller de douleur. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ses hurlements assourdis. Mais elle pouvait crier tant qu'elle le voulait, la douleur ne s'estompait pas. La boule hérissée de piquants paraissait maintenant désirer à tout prix sortir de sa poitrine en la lui déchirant sauvagement, comme aspirée par la main de Ranbbie.

— _Je le fais pour toi, Emily ! Je le fais pour toi !_ cria Ranbbie d'un ton véhément, les yeux écarquillés d'une exultation inquiétante, ses cheveux voltant en tout sens dans les rayons noirs brumeux, lui donnant l'air d'un aliéné redoutable. _Je m'en viens, je m'en viens !_

Sa paume se mit alors à chauffer comme un fer à repasser et des volutes de fumée noire s'en émanèrent. Puis toute sa peau se couvrit de plaques sombres et Matilde, avec horreur, présageait déjà la suite des choses : il était en train de se consumer devant ses yeux, exactement de la même manière qu'elle avait détruit les trolls à l'aide de ses Forces Obscures…

Elle se remit à hurler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de douleur mais bien de terreur qu'elle hurlait. Le visage de Ranbbie se desséchait, se calcinait, se désagrégeait... Puis une main s'abattit brusquement sur ses yeux. La douleur cessa soudain et la main secouée de spasmes de Ranbbie, qui oppressait sa poitrine, fut la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit avant de s'évanouir enfin.

**Bon alors, j'attends vos commentaires avec autant d'impatience que vous attendez sûrement la suite ! :P**


	46. Le plan échoué

**Booooon ! Enfin ! Je publie le chapitre 46 ! Non mais vraiment ! Je savais qu'il allait me prendre du temps à corriger celui-là mais à ce point ? o0 J'ai mis toute la journée à le corriger et - contrairement aux autres - à y apporter quelques changements et ajouts ! Je suis épuisée ! Mais heureuse de vous le faire parvenir enfin ! :) C'est le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire (un temps fou ! par rapport aux autres...). Même qu'il m'a fait souffrir un peu, pas mal... Eh oui... Après tous ces chapitres que j'ai passé à faire souffrir Matilde, voilà que dans celui-ci, c'est elle qui m'a fait souffrir avec toutes ses questions que j'ai dû lui répondre du mieux que possible. Mais je ne la plains pas trop, la pauvre... J'ai quand même été une belle auteure sadique pour elle, non ? XP**

**Bon, assez parlé. Je vous laisse à ce chapitre (le plus long) qui devrait être en mesure de répondre à toutes vos questions ! Enfin, je l'espère bien... Sinon en grande partie... :P**

**En passant, j'ai encore pleuré en lisant vos compliments du dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup !**

**(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Note : Merci immensément à Matsuyama pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 46  
>Le plan échoué<strong>

Un soleil éblouissant flottait devant les yeux de Matilde lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. Elle se sentait bien, au chaud, et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Sa respiration était régulière, paisible. Était-elle enfin morte ? Délivrée de toutes tortures ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas un soleil. C'était une lampe qui projetait un cercle de lumière dorée sur un plafond obscure, l'aveuglant un peu. Une lampe qui lui était familière…

Soudain, tous les événements survenus avant son évanouissement lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. Les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie de Poudlard laissaient paraître un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Tous les lits blancs autour d'elle étaient inoccupés, et un silence posé régnait dans le plus grand calme de la salle.

— Bonjour, Matilde.

Elle tourna précipitamment la tête. Assis sur une chaise de bois, contre une table de chevet garnie d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs bigarrées et d'une multitude de friandises, se trouvait Dumbledore qui lui souriait dans sa longue barbe argentée, les mains jointes sur sa robe bleu pervenche.

— Vous… ? s'étrangla Matilde en le regardant d'un air sidéré. Vous êtes… vous êtes…

— En effet, je suis guéri, acheva Dumbledore, enjoué.

Matilde eut envie de le toucher, de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion, que Dumbledore se trouvait _véritablement_ devant ses yeux. Mais elle resta immobile, dressée dans son lit.

— Grâce à toi, ajouta Dumbledore, toujours souriant.

Matilde le regarda fixement durant un bon moment, puis elle s'écria :

— Ranbbie ! Ranbbie est mort ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il mourrait à ma place ! Je ne savais pas que ça faisait partie du…

— Calme-toi, Matilde, interrompit Dumbledore en tendant vers elle une main apaisante, tout va très bien.

D'un geste instinctif, Matilde porta sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus affublée de sa robe de bal. On l'avait vêtue d'une chemise de nuit d'un bleu pastel, boutonnée jusqu'à son cou, et plus aucune coupure ou blessure n'était visible sur ses mains et sur son visage.

— Est-ce que je suis guérie, moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Assurément, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

— Expliquez-moi… Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé à Ste Mangouste. Je ne comprends pas… Mes pouvoirs se seraient-ils transmis en Ranbbie ? Il serait mort à ma place ?

Dumbledore soupira.

— En quelque sorte…

— Mais comment… Je veux dire… On ne m'avait pas prévenue que quelqu'un devait s'offrir en sacrifice pour éviter que je succombe sous mes Forces Obscures…

— Je l'ignorais moi-même jusqu'alors, admit Dumbledore d'un ton serein. C'est le professeur Rogue qui l'ait découvert, lors de la soirée du bal, grâce à Mr Hedlund.

— Comment ?

— Lorsque tu as, une fois de trop, fait usage de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés lors de cette soirée, le professeur Rogue s'est précipité sur toi, t'a stupéfixée — pour suspendre ta douleur, bien sûr —, et s'est empressé de te soumettre au test…

— Au test ? répéta Matilde, les sourcils froncés, interrompant Dumbledore. Le même auquel j'ai échappé avant le bal ? Celui pour lequel déboutonner ma chemise était indispensable ?

— _Fortificus Maleficus Revelio_. Cette incantation a pour but de déceler une quelconque Force Maléfique qui résiderait en la personne soupçonnée. Elle consiste à détecter et à attirer ces Forces sous la lisière de la peau, signalant ainsi leur présence. C'est pour ça qu'il te fallait déboutonner ta chemise…

Il marqua une pause, le temps de la regarder d'un air d'excuse, puis reprit d'une voix calme :

— Après l'incident des trolls et du renseignement crucial au sujet de ta sensation ardente au creux de ta poitrine, le professeur Rogue a tout de suite appréhendé le pire : que tu aies subrepticement pratiqué la magie sans baguette. Et ses craintes ont alors été confirmées suite à l'incantation effectuée sur toi, dans le parc de Poudlard.

— C'est Harvey qui m'a incitée à pratiquer mes Forces Obscures, attesta Matilde sur la défensive. Il disait que j'arriverais à conjurer le maléfice que j'avais jeté involontairement sur vous à l'aide de cette Magie Noire. Mais en fait, il se jouait de moi. C'était une ruse pour venir à bout de s'emparer de votre baguette magique. Il patientait jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus en mesure de me défendre avec mes Forces Obscures…

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

— Oui, en effet, c'est très ennuyeux. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une telle baguette en ta possession ne serait pas restée sans soulever le moindre regard convoiteur. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu me retrouver à Ste Mangouste pour un séjour si prolongé. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il par peur de paraître discourtois, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était plutôt de la mienne… Il se trouve que mon plan a échoué… Je m'attendais à me remettre rapidement sur pieds et m'assurer personnellement que tout se déroule pour le mieux lors de tes cours à Poudlard. Mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas… Et le professeur Harvey a profité de l'occasion, semble-t-il.

— Il est mort…, murmura Matilde, parcourue d'un frisson à l'évocation de ces mots.

Il y eut un silence. Au dehors, une fine neige légère s'était mise à tourbillonner joyeusement, de l'autre côté des grandes fenêtres.

— Tu as été très courageuse, Matilde, dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

Matilde laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain.

— Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que cette mésaventure cesse enfin. Pourquoi Rogue ne voulait pas me laisser essayer de vous sauver ?

— Parce qu'il suivait mes ordres, répondit Dumbledore posément.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Matilde, incrédule. Rogue suivait vos ordres ?

— Suite à notre premier duel, expliqua Dumbledore, j'ai perçu toute l'ampleur de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés et j'ai su alors, à ce moment là, à quel point ces Forces en toi étaient redoutables, qu'elles ne présageaient rien de bon. Je me suis donc empressé d'en faire part au professeur Rogue dont les connaissances et les conseils en matière de Magie Noire m'ont toujours été précieux…

— Vous n'auriez pas pu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Matilde d'une voix teintée de reproches.

— Bien sûr, le professeur Harvey, étant désigné pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal, aurait été également bien placé pour élucider mes songes. Cependant, il ne m'inspirait guère confiance — j'ai d'ailleurs demandé au professeur Rogue de le tenir à l'œil — mais tu comprendras qu'il m'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à chaque début d'année scolaire… Anarcus Harvey m'avait semblé posséder toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste. Dommage que sa dépendance au whisky Pur Feu le rendait si toqué et dangereux. À présent, je me retrouve encore confronté à la pénible et fastidieuse tâche de trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, et au milieu de l'année scolaire en plus ! C'est une première.

— Pourquoi devez-vous toujours trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à tous les ans ? interrogea Matilde. Ils deviennent tous fous à la fin de l'année ?

— Le poste est maudit, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre, sans révéler plus d'informations sur le sujet. Mais pour en revenir à tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés, reprit-il en renouvelant un air navré, j'ai avoué mes inquiétudes au professeur Rogue, lui disant à quel point tu étais dangereuse, et qu'il fallait absolument s'armer de beaucoup de vigilance. Non parce que tu paraissais malsaine, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'expression outrée de Matilde, mais bien parce que tu renfermais une puissance déroutante qui relevait de pure Magie Noire. J'ai donc fait promettre le professeur Rogue d'assurer la sécurité des élèves s'il advenait que tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés prennent le contrôle sur toi, et que s'il arrivait le cas, de t'empêcher impérativement d'essayer de réparer tes méfaits causés par tes maléfices incontrôlés.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna Matilde.

— Parce que la Magie Noire ne peut que causer du tort.

— J'ai tout de même sauvé la vie du professeur McGonagall, lança-t-elle avec défi.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable, mais cela aurait été très différent si tu avais tenté de lui faire réapparaître ses entrailles, par exemple.

— Je ne l'aurais pas fait sur le coup, objecta Matilde, irritée. Je me serais exercée avant, comme je l'ai fait en vain, avec acharnement, tout le long des semaines passées pour réussir à faire réapparaître un jour vos entrailles à vous.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais si j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue qu'il garde un œil sur toi, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre d'embarras. Sans quoi, Mr Hedlund n'aurait pas eu à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

Matilde sentit alors une sensation de culpabilité lui contracter l'estomac.

— Mais c'était Harvey qui…

— Je sais, je sais, interrompit Dumbledore. Tu as été victime d'un leurre. Encore une fois, Matilde, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le professeur Harvey a très bien su te convaincre qu'il savait des choses que j'ignorais et que tu pouvais avoir entièrement confiance en lui.

— Oui mais n'empêche, reprit Matilde avec hargne, lorsque j'ai appris la vérité, que Harvey n'était rien d'autre qu'un fou obsédé par votre baguette, Rogue ne m'a pas crue, comme d'habitude.

— Le _professeur _Rogue, rectifia Dumbledore.

— Il s'est moqué de moi et a fait la sourde oreille quand j'ai tenté de lui expliquer que c'était la Baguette de Sureau qui pouvait vous sauver, poursuivit Matilde comme si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas interrompue. Selon Rogue, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de me tuer pour annuler le maléfice qui vous privait de vos entrailles.

— Et il s'avère qu'il n'a pas tout à fait eu tort. Il est vrai qu'en te sacrifiant avant que tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés ne te détruisent, j'avais effectivement des chances de me dépêtrer du maléfice…

— Et vous auriez laissé faire ça ? Vous auriez laissé Rogue me tuer ?

— Le _professeur _Rogue, s'il te plaît, Matilde. Non, bien évidemment, certifia Dumbledore avec sincérité, jamais l'idée de tuer pour sauver ma propre vie m'aurait effleuré l'esprit. Je préfère de loin me laisser mourir…

— Ranbbie disait la même chose, releva Matilde à mi-voix, que vous ne seriez pas d'accord qu'on me tue, que vous préféreriez mourir. Mais Rogue… je veux dire, le _professeur_ Rogue, se reprit-elle devant le regard de reproche que lui lança Dumbledore, ne voulait pas l'entendre…

Un nouveau silence s'installa un moment, puis Dumbledore respira profondément.

— Tu sais pertinemment comme moi, Matilde, pour quelle raison en particulier le professeur Rogue s'est agrippé au prétexte permettant de te tuer…

— Vraiment ? répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Oui, assura-t-il, et heureusement, il s'est rendu compte à temps qu'un tel acte malsain lui était impossible à accomplir…

— Pas assez vite, selon moi, répliqua Matilde d'un ton amer. Il a tout de même failli me tuer à plusieurs reprises, vous savez.

— Et tu lui as néanmoins sauvé la vie, fit remarquer Dumbledore en arborant un sourire, la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Matilde se mit alors à tordre un pan de ses couvertures blanches, mal à l'aise.

— C'était pour sauver la mienne aussi… marmonna-t-elle. Et la vôtre…

Puis, après un silence gêné, elle demanda d'un air agacé :

— D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous toujours être au courant de tout ? C'est embêtant, à la fin…

Dumbledore éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas. Puis Matilde le fit rappeler :

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué... Comment le professeur Rogue a-t-il découvert que me délivrer de mes Forces Obscures requérait un sacrifice ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Dumbledore posément, je m'apprêtais à te l'expliquer, en effet… Eh bien, lorsque le professeur Rogue a lancé l'incantation du _Fortificus Maleficus Revelio _sur toi, le soir du bal, Mr Hedlund se trouvait tout près. L'apparition de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés sous la lisière de ta poitrine a dû l'intriguer grandement puisqu'il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie d'y toucher. Ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite s'est révélé d'un curieux résultat des plus inattendus…

— Il a aspiré une partie de mes pouvoirs, murmura Matilde en portant de nouveau la main sur sa poitrine, et c'était donc pour ça que lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie ensuite — dans ce lit en fait, remarqua-t-elle —, ma douleur s'était apaisée considérablement, bien qu'elle était toujours présente et cuisante…

— Exactement.

— Ainsi donc, à partir de ce moment, poursuivit Matilde pour qui tout s'éclaircissait dans sa tête à présent, le professeur Rogue savait que ma mort n'était plus inévitable, car il avait maintenant découvert la façon possible de me délivrer de mon sort. Mais il refusait — avec raison, bien sûr, je comprends — de procéder à un sacrifice pour éviter que je meure, contrairement à Ranbbie qui paraissait vouloir se lancer à cœur joie dans l'expérience. J'ai alors entendu de l'autre côté de ce rideau (elle désigna le rideau olivâtre qui était replié contre le mur à côté de sa tête de lit) les voix des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall discutant du fait qu'il fallait absolument que je meure, que c'était la seule solution pour arriver à lever le maléfice qui pesait sur vous. Alors là, tout est clair : le professeur Rogue préférait que je meure pour vous sauver plutôt que de laissait Ranbbie mourir pour me sauver moi à votre place. Son choix était fixé. Et le professeur McGonagall avait semblé approuver les idées meurtrières du professeur Rogue…, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

— Le professeur McGonagall n'a jamais approuvé quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'idée de te tuer, Matilde, rétorqua Dumbledore. La seule erreur qu'elle a fait, a été de t'inciter à continuer la pratique de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés sans baguette. En dehors de ça, je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est vite associée à Mr Hedlund et a tenté de dissuader le professeur Rogue de concrétiser ses plans.

— C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était allée le libérer… Elle n'acceptait pas que le professeur Rogue ait enfermé Ranbbie quelque part dans le château pour l'empêcher de me sauver la vie… Je me demande si Ranbbie était vraiment conscient que pour me sauver, l'expérience consistait à se donner en sacrifice…

— Oh si, il l'était, assura Dumbledore avec tristesse, contrairement au professeur McGonagall… Apparemment, Mr Hedlund lui aurait délibérément caché ses véritables intentions…

— C'était une sorte de suicide alors ? estima aussitôt Matilde. Il disait qu'il le faisait pour Emily… Et le professeur McGonagall croyait qu'il était amoureux de moi… Elle se trompait carrément…

— Elle a simplement perçu que Mr Hedlund agissait par amour… Et c'est ce qu'il faisait…

— Ranbbie a fait justement bien des choses par amour cette nuit-là, se souvint Matilde, le regard s'obscurcissant. Il a résolument torturé le professeur Rogue… pour se venger… Vous savez certainement ce que le professeur Rogue a fait d'impardonnable à cette Emily ?

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et Matilde le regarda d'un air incrédule.

— Décidément, vous savez vraiment tout, s'étonna-t-elle en hochant la tête. En tout cas, je crois bien que Ranbbie s'est amplement vengé de la mort de son Emily… Il était devenu fou, méconnaissable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé une seconde qu'il puisse être si malveillant…

— C'est la Magie Noire qu'il a assimilée en lui lorsqu'il t'a touchée dans le parc qui a dû l'avoir poussé dans cet état troublant, devina Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Il semblerait que tes pouvoirs aient amplifié considérablement son côté malsain…

— Ça expliquerait des choses, en effet…

Le château paraissait étrangement silencieux. Aucun bruit de pas ou d'agitation se faisait entendre de l'autre côté des portes de l'infirmerie, ni au-dessus de sa tête, à l'étage supérieure. Matilde pensa que tout le monde devait être parti pour les vacances de Noël à l'heure qu'il était. À la perception de retourner enfin chez elle, son cœur se mit à flotter d'extase, mais elle avait encore quelques questions à élucider avant de penser à faire sa valise.

— Pour revenir au professeur Rogue…

— Oui ? répondit Dumbledore.

Il se tournait les pouces d'un air serein.

— S'il voulait à tout prix m'empêcher de me rendre dans votre chambre à Ste Mangouste pour tenter de lever le maléfice, c'était parce que vous lui aviez demandé de m'empêcher de faire usage de mes Forces Obscures pour réparer mes fautes, c'est bien cela ? Parce que vous aviez peur que mes tentatives de sauvetages auraient eu un effet dévastateur et contraire à mes intentions ?

— Oui, avoua simplement Dumbledore.

— Mais le professeur Rogue savait que je ne pouvais plus me risquer de faire usage de mes Forces Obscures sous peine de succomber. Et par ailleurs, il savait aussi que c'était à l'aide de votre baguette que je prévoyais vous sauver. Alors pourquoi voulait-il toujours m'empêcher, par tous les moyens, de me rendre à votre chambre ?

— Parce qu'il se serait avéré, répondit Dumbledore, toujours d'une voix calme, que lors d'un cours de potion, l'un de tes sortilèges aurait mal tourné et que le professeur Rogue aurait pris note de l'effet désastreux que cela aurait par conséquent engendré…

— Le sortilège _Aguamenti_ ?

Il affirma d'un signe de tête.

— Et le professeur McGonagall, continua-t-il, tout comme le professeur Rogue, et ainsi quelques autres de mes collègues, en auraient pris note également lors de leur cours…

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Simplement qu'il arrivait souvent qu'avec une trop grande concentration mal orientée, tu venais à canaliser malencontreusement le côté Noir de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés plutôt que d'arriver au résultat escompté.

— Oui mais je m'étais entraînée laborieusement à lancer mes sorts, affirma Matilde avec agacement, et j'arrivais plutôt bien à les maîtriser à la fin. Ranbbie aurait pu le témoigner…

— Mais le professeur Rogue — et il faut le comprendre, Matilde — appréhendait qu'au moment où tu aurais lancé le sortilège que tu avais désigné pour me guérir, rien ne se serait produit et qu'alors tu aurais essayé à le forcer à fonctionner comme tu l'avais fait avec le sortilège Aguamenti et avec quelques autres sorts — en particulier le Evanesco. Il y avait là trop de risques que tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés n'aboutissent qu'à me réduire complètement en cendres…

— Mais le sort a fonctionné, objecta Matilde sur la défensive.

— Oui, le sort a fonctionné, répéta Dumbledore en hochant la tête, et j'en remercie le ciel que Severus Rogue n'ait pas réussi à t'empêcher de m'approcher.

— Pourtant, il savait que je détenais la baguette la plus puissante au monde… ou peut-être ne le croyait-il pas… ?

— Si, il le croyait — bien qu'il en était sceptique au début. Mais il a fini par le croire. Simplement parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'il te fallait posséder une baguette toute-puissante pour supporter tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés.

— Mais ça ne tient pas debout alors… s'acharna Matilde en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. S'il savait que la baguette était bel et bien celle de sureau, la baguette la plus puissante au monde, alors pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'avait-il pas confiance en son pouvoir pour vous sauver ?

Dumbledore sourit tristement devant sa mine déconcertée.

— Pour les mêmes raisons énoncées un plus tôt, bien sûr : parce que le professeur Rogue avait décelé tes difficultés à lancer tes sorts.

— D'accord, d'accord… Mais expliquez-moi donc cela d'abord : si votre baguette est la baguette la plus puissante au monde, demanda Matilde d'un ton irrité, pourquoi ne fonctionnait-elle pas à tous les coups avec moi ? Je veux dire… C'est moi qui suis si nulle en magie ou quoi ?

Dumbledore se redressa alors sur sa chaise, l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

— Enfin, j'attendais patiemment que tu me poses cette question-là… Mais avant tout, j'aimerais bien me faire pardonner pour t'avoir fait subir tout ce cauchemar en l'enceinte de Poudlard, dit-il sans détour, et par la même occasion, j'aimerais souligner encore une fois que tout est entièrement de ma faute.

Matilde garda le silence.

— Si la Baguette de Sureau ne se soumettait pas entièrement à toi lorsque tu lançais tes sortilèges, Matilde, déclara-t-il d'un air navré, c'était tout bonnement parce qu'elle n'a jamais changé de maître.

Matilde eut alors l'impression qu'une énorme pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac.

— La… la baguette n'a jamais… ? Mais alors… je vous aurais attaqué pour rien ? Puisque de toute façon la baguette n'a jamais… n'a jamais…

Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, complètement choquée. Ainsi donc, elle avait dû affronter la colère des professeurs, se soumettre aux accusations et punitions injustes, tenir tête aux nombreux sarcasmes et quolibets des élèves, braver des trolls, s'arracher de justesse des griffes de Harvey, survivre aux nombreuses tentatives meurtrières de Rogue, détruire le quatrième étage d'un hôpital, et enfin, lutter jusqu'au bout pour parvenir à lever le maléfice sur Dumbledore, ce qui, en somme, _n'avait servi à rien !_ Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais possédé la Baguette de Sureau ! La baguette n'avait jamais changé de maître ! Dumbledore s'était trouvé dans un état critique pour rien ! _Rien !_

Matilde crispa ses poings sur ses couvertures en lin et leva des yeux noirs de fureur dans ceux de Dumbledore. Celui-ci soutint calmement son regard.

— Si tu m'attaquais une deuxième fois, comme je te sens sur le point de le faire, je l'aurai totalement mérité…

— Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Vous m'aviez certifié que pour s'approprier la Baguette de Sureau, il fallait vaincre son possesseur. Or, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas soumise à moi ?

— Parce que pour la posséder pleinement, il fallait me l'arracher de force, et contre ma volonté.

— _Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait !_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix glapissante, énervée. Je vous ai attaqué ! Vous vous êtes effondré ! Vous n'avez quand même pas fait semblant d'avoir perdu vos entrailles, bon sang !

— Non, bien sûr que non, assura Dumbledore, toujours sur un ton posé. Tu m'as véritablement pris par surprise, et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. En revanche, je savais que tu te cachais derrière mon armoire et j'ai simulé ne pas le savoir. Elle est là toute la différence : je n'ai pas pu réprimer mon espérance que tu y parviennes. Tu t'es donc emparé de ma baguette alors que c'est ce que j'avais espéré ardemment que tu fasses. Tu comprends, Matilde ? La baguette ne s'est jamais soumise à toi simplement parce que tu ne l'avais pas saisie _contre ma volonté. _ C'est donc pour cette raison que la baguette ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups, que ses pouvoirs se révélaient pour toi encore plus lamentables que ceux d'une baguette ordinaire.

Mais il y avait encore des choses qui restaient incohérentes.

— Alors si les pouvoirs de la baguette refusaient de se manifester pleinement pour moi, interrogea Matilde dont la tête avait commencé à tourner légèrement, comment expliquez-vous que j'ai néanmoins réussi à vous lever le maléfice ? C'est bien moi qui vous ai levé le maléfice, non ? ajouta-t-elle, soudain dubitative.

— Oui, c'est bien toi qui l'as fait, confirma Dumbledore en lui envoyant un sourire de gratitude. Après ton évanouissement, le professeur Rogue a exigé des guérisseurs qu'on renouvèle instantanément toutes les tentatives consistant à reconstruire mes entrailles…

— Et ça a marché comme je l'avais prévu, continua Matilde en s'imaginant la scène quelques peu absurde dans sa tête. Les médecins ont recréé des entrailles humaines, les ont greffées dans votre ventre, et le maléfice n'était plus là pour les détruire à nouveau…

— Les _guérisseurs_, rectifia Dumbledore aimablement. Ce ne sont pas des _médecins_ qui travaillent à Ste Mangouste mais bien des _guérisseurs_…

— Peu importe, dit nonchalamment Matilde en reportant son attention sur Dumbledore assis près de son lit. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué le phénomène qui s'est produit lorsque je vous ai levé le maléfice, insista-t-elle. Pourquoi soudainement la Baguette de Sureau a fonctionné pleinement lorsque j'ai lancé la formule du Finite Incantatem ? Je me rappelle de la sensation intense que j'ai ressentie dans ma poitrine à ce moment là.

— La réponse est simple, Matilde, répondit Dumbledore. Lorsque tu as pointé la baguette sur moi, la baguette a tout de suite reconnu en moi son maître légitime. Tu comprendras qu'elle avait intérêt à sauver son maître pour espérer retourner un jour entre ses mains…

Matilde laissa échapper une exclamation d'incrédulité.

— Vous parlez comme si la baguette avait des sentiments, comme si elle pouvait penser par elle-même.

— C'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier, pas le contraire, dit Dumbledore en souriant, et c'est connu de tous les sorciers.

Matilde ne répliqua pas. Un peu confuse, elle continuait à le regarder fixement.

— Cette sensation que tu as ressentie en toi, reprit Dumbledore, au moment où tu as lancé le sortilège sur moi, c'est la sensation que tu aurais dû ressentir à toutes les fois que tu effectuais un sort. C'est pour ça qu'il était important que tu possèdes légitimement la Baguette de Sureau. Elle t'aurait vite débarrassée du côté Noir de tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés.

— Je l'ai tout de même ressentie un peu, cette sensation, marmonna Matilde en jouant avec un trou dans l'une de ses couvertures, lorsque je réussissais mes sorts…

— Oui mais d'une façon bien pâle. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, Matilde, que cette sensation s'était complètement absentée de tes sortilèges effectués suite à la soirée du bal. La baguette n'agissait plus assez puissamment après cela, et tes Pouvoirs Fortifiés dépassaient de loin ceux de la baguette à ce moment-là. Mais au risque de me répéter, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton de nouveau plein d'excuses, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner les erreurs que j'ai commises ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Dumbledore observait Matilde avec peine profonde, les yeux brillants.

— Bah… Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle, un peu gênée, en baissant le regard sur ses doigts qu'elle avait entortillés au travers le trou agrandi de sa couverture. Il y a quand même un avantage à ce que la baguette ne se soit jamais pliée à moi… Je n'aurai pas à endurer un autre combat avec vous pour que vous la récupériez, puisqu'elle est restée en votre possession… Et de toute évidence, poursuivit-elle alors que Dumbledore esquissait un sourire derrière sa longue barbe argentée, l'important est que tout s'est bien terminé… Mises à part peut-être la mort de Ranbbie et la démolition du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges à Ste Mangouste… et la mort des policiers également… et la mort du médecin… heu… je veux dire… du _guérisseur_ qui a sombré de quatre étages de haut à cause de moi et… enfin… marmonna-t-elle, embarrassée. Finalement, c'est plutôt une fin tragique… Je serai punie par le ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

— En fait, pour ne rien te cacher, le ministère reste un peu perplexe face à tout cela. Disons que j'ai eu droit à beaucoup de fils à retordre pour les empêcher de t'envoyer à Azkaban. Tu as démoli une grande partie de Ste Mangouste, certes, mais le ministère reconnaît aussi que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu ma vie sauve et en dépit des dégâts considérables portés à l'établissement, avec grandes chances, personne n'en est mort. Seulement plusieurs blessés, mais ils s'en remettent déjà bien.

— Mais le guérisseur qui a tombé de quatre étages de haut ? Il est mort, non ?

— L'un des Tireurs d'élite de baguette magique — un membre de la brigade de police magique — a amorti sa chute de justesse.

— Ah bon… Mais les policiers… ? Harvey… ? Ranbbie… ?

Dumbledore allongea la main et tapota le bras de Matilde d'un geste réconfortant.

— Je ne te donne pas le droit de porter le fardeau de la mort de ces personnes, Matilde, dit-il avec gravité. C'est moi qui le porterai. Tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne.

— Alors je n'irai pas à Azkaban ?

— Non, répondit-il. La seule sentence que tu écopes est l'interdiction à vie d'utiliser une baguette magique à nouveau.

Matilde lui sourit timidement. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle s'était attendue à pire…

— Tiens donc, dit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial, comme pour essayer de la distraire un peu, en regardant toutes les friandises entassées sur la table de chevet près de l'énorme bouquet de fleurs, on dirait bien que Miss Sarah Aubrey et Mr Francis Melrose t'ont laissé quelques présents…

Il tendit la main et se saisit d'une carte faite d'un parchemin jauni.

— Et je crois bien que le professeur McGonagall a tenu à vous remettre une lettre d'excuse…

Mais Matilde n'écoutait pas vraiment. À présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie.

— Je peux retourner chez moi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux en reposant la carte parmi les friandises, nous partirons cet après-midi si tu le désires. Je t'accompagnerai par Portoloin car le Poudlard Express est parti depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Le cœur de Matilde bondit d'allégresse. Retourner chez elle la rendait si heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que même un voyage prévu par Portoloin n'entamerait en rien son moral au beau fixe.

— Et étant donné que je ne suis plus considérée comme une Parguenaise, interrogea-t-elle aussitôt, et que je ne peux plus utiliser une baguette magique, je ne suis plus obligée de continuer mes études à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Tel que promis, si c'est ce que tu désires, tu n'es plus obligée d'y retourner. Tu es libre de choisir ta vie, à présent.

Matilde se sentit encore plus légère. Très légère. À un tel point qu'il lui semblait possible de s'envoler jusqu'au plafond si elle le voulait. Enfin, elle avait le droit de retourner chez elle, de reprendre sa vie bien à elle. Elle allait quitter enfin ce monde magique aberrant et sinistre qui ne lui avait fait endurer que des cauchemars depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre d'invitation à la mi-novembre, et elle ne serait pas obligée d'y revenir ! Quelle joie ! À présent elle était libre ! _Libre ! _Elle avait envie de faire des cabrioles sur le plancher de l'infirmerie, tant elle était heureuse et pleine d'enthousiasme. Elle voulait aller tout de suite faire sa valise.

— Dragées surprises ? demanda soudain Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Il avait sorti le petit sac violet rehaussé d'un cordage jaunâtre de sa poche et le tendait résolument vers Matilde. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle en prenant le sac violet des mains de Dumbledore.

Alors, sous le regard pétillant du vieil homme, elle se saisit d'une dragée colorée en rouge — sa couleur de bonbon préférée — et la glissa dans sa bouche.

— Bizarre, commenta-t-elle en la faisant rouler sur sa langue. On dirait… on dirait… un goût de tomate au poivron rouge…

Et ce fut au tour de Dumbledore d'éclater de rire.

**Cela aurait fait une belle fin si j'avais fini mon histoire là, non ?** **:P Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore deux autres chapitres...** **Mais en attendant, j****'attends de savoir vos impressions sur celui-ci. ^^ Je tremble en attendant le verdict... :P Merci à vous ! **


	47. Chère Émily

**Salut !  
><strong>

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard considérable dans la publication de ce chapitre. Je voulais le faire paraître hier comme je l'avais prévu mais, apparemment, mon ordinateur ne voulait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais il m'a littéralement planté là ! Et là j'ai capoté ! J'ai crié : ''Ah non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il ne me reste que deux chapitres à publier ! Il n'aurait pas pu _toffer_ deux jours de plus ?'' Mais c'était ça qui était ça... J'ai donc dû faire réparer mon ordi durant toute la journée d'hier. Mais maintenant il est réparé, et c'est avec joie que je vous envoie enfin la suite ! :)  
><strong>

**Je suis contente d'avoir répondu à toutes vos questions... sauf quelques-unes mais ça ne va pas tarder. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié Rogue... :P  
><strong>

**Merci à toi, Crusoe, pour avoir ajouté ma fic parmi tes favoris !**

**Et je veux remercier encore Matsuyama qui m'a aidée à rendre Dumbledore encore plus vrai lors du chapitre précédent en réparant quelques tournures de phrases. ^^  
><strong>

**(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture ! ^^**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 47  
>Chère Emily…<strong>

La valise de Matilde était prête, laissée par terre devant la porte de sa chambre — _la_ chambre, songea-t-elle aussitôt, puisque ce n'était plus _sa_ chambre. Elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard. Elle était décidée à oublier cet endroit qui n'aurait jamais été sa place de toute façon. Elle avait rangé tous ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés dans sa valise, mais avait omis d'y mettre son uniforme de Poudlard et tous ses livres de sorcellerie. Elle ne voulait rien apporter chez elle en souvenir de ce monde trop extravagant pour elle.

Assise devant la glace de son ancienne coiffeuse, elle examinait son reflet. Ses longs cheveux auburn lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Débarrassés de toutes brindilles, ils avaient repris leur éclat naturel. Aucune trace de lutte ou de combat n'était visible sur sa peau. Madame Pomfresh avait fait du beau travail pour lui avoir fait disparaître toutes ses blessures et égratignures. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle avait passé au travers d'une affreuse mésaventure. Quoiqu'encore un peu blême, elle avait perdu son teint bleui par le froid et elle pouvait désormais ressentir le bout de ses doigts et ses pieds. Elle était comme neuve.

Seulement, il n'y avait qu'une seule blessure que l'infirmière n'avait pas pu lui faire disparaître… Et cela exaspérait Matilde…

En plein milieu de sa poitrine, à l'endroit exacte où Ranbbie l'avait touchée pour la dernière fois avant de mourir, la trace de sa main était toujours visible, rouge et lisse, comme une brûlure cicatrisée qui, selon l'infirmière Pomfresh, ne s'effacerait jamais. Il n'était pas rare, avait expliqué Dumbledore, que les blessures causées par la Magie Noire restaient incurables. Matilde allait donc passer le restant de sa vie avec cette abominable cicatrice en forme de main de Ranbbie, qui lui rappellerait constamment sa mésaventure dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Il restait encore une heure à tuer avant d'aller rejoindre Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée. Matilde se leva et reboutonna sa chemise lilas de façon à cacher une grande partie de sa cicatrice, mais le bout de l'empreinte rougeâtre des doigts de Ranbbie restait toujours visible dans le haut de sa poitrine, dépassant du col. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace en soupirant d'amertume, elle empoigna sa valise et sortit au salon.

La neige tournoyait encore, joliment, à l'extérieur et un silence lugubre flottait dans la pièce. Le seul mouvement qu'il y avait au salon était la dame représentée dans le grand tableau au-dessus de la cheminée. Baignant paisiblement ses doigts dans l'eau de la fontaine au bord de laquelle elle était assise, elle regardait Matilde d'un air mélancolique. Puis le regard de Matilde tomba sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce, sur lequel les parchemins de Ranbbie reposaient toujours, soigneusement disposés en une pyramide bien nette, contre son encrier et sa plume mordorée.

À ce moment, la vue du visage de Ranbbie se calcinant au-dessus d'elle lui revint en mémoire et elle secoua aussitôt la tête pour la faire partir. Il fallait qu'elle occupe son temps, qu'elle évite de repenser à ces images qui allaient sûrement la hanter toute sa vie.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur l'étagère remplie de livres à la reliure vert et or, mais l'envie n'y était pas. Puis elle regarda à nouveau la pile de parchemins de Ranbbie.

« _Pourquoi pas ?_ », pensa-t-elle alors en s'approchant du bureau. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper à découvrir en quoi Ranbbie travaillait pour le ministère… du temps qu'il était encore en vie… ?

Elle se saisit donc de l'un des rouleaux sur le dessus de la pile et le déroula. C'était une forme de lettre. Mais une lettre qui était sans aucun rapport avec le ministère, puisqu'elle était adressée à Emily…

Intriguée, Matilde lut la lettre en entier :

_Chère Emily,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dû interrompre ta dernière lettre aussi brusquement, mais tu comprendras bien pourquoi en apprenant la raison._ _J'espère au moins que tu me croiras…_

_Aujourd'hui, une invasion de troll est survenue à Poudlard. C'est Matilde qui les a aperçus depuis la fenêtre du salon. Pour l'instant, on ignore tous comment et pourquoi six trolls sont entrés par infraction au château mais une chose reste sûre, selon le professeur McGonagall : ces trolls ne sont pas arrivés ici de leur plein gré._

_ J'ai donc dû venir en aide aux professeurs pour neutraliser les trolls qui s'étaient déjà dispersés dans tous les étages, comme s'ils suivaient des ordres précis... D'habitude, les trolls restent en groupe..._

_ Après avoir clairement demandé à Matilde de ne pas bouger de ses appartements, je suis monté au troisième étage car des bruits de tonnerre retentissaient au-dessus de ma tête. Et, par la barbe de Merlin, je savais que l'odeur des trolls de rivières était nauséabonde, mais à ce point… ? C'est l'odeur qui a précédé le troll au bout du couloir et je te le jure, j'ai dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas vomir. _

_ Sans prétention, ça n'a pas été très difficile de vaincre le troll. Tout le monde sait que chez les trolls, c'est leur tête qui constitue leur point faible. Je n'ai donc eu qu'à léviter sa propre massue dans les airs et de l'assommer avec, en un rien de temps._

_ Puis d'autres bruits se sont fait entendre en bas et je me suis alors précipité vers le rez-de-chaussée. Mais je suis tombé d'abord sur Harvey en prise avec un troll et j'ai dû l'aider avant de poursuivre mon chemin. C'est fou comme il m'a semblé mal habile avec les trolls. C'est même un peu louche dans son cas, puisqu'il enseigne la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais bon..._

_ Mais voilà que je tombe sur un spectacle des plus déroutants au rez-de-chaussée : six élèves de première année, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Rogue, et… (devine qui !) Matilde ! Matilde était au centre de l'attention, dans un couloir vide. Je veux dire par là qu'aucuns trolls n'étaient de la partie, mais l'odeur laissait notamment présager qu'il y avait bel et bien eu des trolls un peu plus tôt dans ce couloir. Alors j'ai demandé si tout allait bien et avant d'avoir pu interroger Matilde au sujet de sa présence inopinée hors de ses appartements, Rogue m'a empoigné par la gorge. Et je ne dis pas de conneries ! Il m'a littéralement pris par la gorge, devant tout le monde, et m'a reproché brutalement d'avoir laissé Matilde seule dans ses appartements. Si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue, Rogue m'aurait assurément tué._

_ Bien évidement, j'ai explosé de rage après avoir ramené Matilde dans la tour. Je l'ai sermonnée sévèrement. Mais la révélation qu'elle m'a faite ensuite m'a quelque peu ébranlé. Apparemment, ce serait Harvey qui l'aurait poussée à descendre de ses appartements pour venir affronter les trolls. Vraiment… Mais ne savait-il pas à quel point il était dangereux pour Matilde d'utiliser sa Magie Noire ? Et pour détruire des trolls, en plus ! Tu te rends compte, Emily ? Matilde m'a avoué avoir tué deux trolls ! Deux trolls ! C'est épouvantable ! C'est en grande partie de ma faute aussi. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ou quelque chose du genre… Et pour couronner le tout, elle m'a confirmé mes pires craintes en m'avouant qu'elle ressentait à présent une sensation étrange aux creux de sa poitrine. Même si elle a tenté de me rassurer sur le fait que cette sensation n'était rien, moi je suis certain que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais. Il va falloir lui faire passer des tests bientôt._

_ Matilde est présentement assise sur le divan et elle semble anxieuse. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait bien qu'elle vient de faire une gaffe en affrontant les trolls. Et sa sensation à la poitrine doit l'effrayer…_

_ Le professeur McGonagall est passée la voir tout à l'heure et elle m'a informé sur ce que je redoutais... Eh oui, Emily, tu l'as certainement deviné : Matilde continuait à tous les soirs de pratiquer sa Magie Noire. La pauvre... Harvey la persuadait qu'elle réussirait à sauver Dumbledore si elle continuait à s'entraîner, et elle l'a cru. Il faut cependant absolument qu'elle cesse ses pratiques sinon elle va mourir. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés sont véritablement néfastes pour elle. En tout cas, il faut que je redouble de vigilance. C'est donc pour ça qu'à partir de ce soir (et ne m'en veut pas trop Emily) je vais devoir passer toutes les nuits avec elle, seulement pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se remette pas dans ses pratiques de Magie Noire. Et je te promets que je ne tenterai rien avec elle. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi… _

_ Ah oui, j'oubliais… Rogue est aussi passé tout à l'heure. Il est venu porter la baguette de Matilde qu'elle avait laissée tomber quelque part dans le château en allant affronter les trolls. Il lui a dit de ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Puis il a renouvelé ses menaces envers moi en me disant que si j'avais le malheur de laisser Matilde seule encore une fois, j'allais le regretter amèrement. _

_ Et avant qu'il ne sorte de la tour, tu sais ce que j'ai décelé dans son regard ? De la jalousie ! De la pure jalousie ! Il savait que je devais dorénavant passer toutes mes nuits avec elle et cela le mettait en furie malgré lui ! _

_ Je tiens ta vengeance, Emily, tu vas voir, je la tiens ! Étant donné que je t'ai déjà fait part de tous les détails concernant ses pensées décelées lors du cours de potion ce jeudi passé, tu sais déjà à quel point il est amoureux d'elle..._

_ Bon, je dois te laisser, Matilde veut à présent aller se coucher. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle va devoir passer toutes les nuits avec moi à partir de ce soir. Elle protestera, c'est sûr. Je t'en tiendrai au courant. _

_ Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

_ Ton amant qui t'aimera toujours,_

_Ranbbie_

Le cœur de Matilde battait en tous sens comme une balle de caoutchouc. Quelles pensées Ranbbie avait-il décelées dans la tête de Rogue lors de son cours de potion, ce jeudi passé ? Certes, c'était des sentiments amoureux, mais la perceptive d'en découvrir les détails lui déclenchait un sentiment d'excitation au creux de l'estomac. Elle devait savoir. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

Elle laissa tomber la lettre sur le bureau et prit aussitôt un autre parchemin au hasard, au-dessus de la pyramide, qu'elle déroula fébrilement sous ses yeux avides. Comme la précédente, la lettre s'adressait à Emily, comme une sorte de journal intime. Matilde ne tarda pas à la lire, elle aussi, en entier :

_Chère Emily,_

_ Rogue est au courant maintenant que je maîtrise très bien la Legilimancie. Il me bloquera indubitablement la prochaine fois que je tenterai de plonger de force dans son esprit. Mais ça valait bien le coup de le lui faire sous-entendre. Si tu avais vu son expression faciale ! Je te raconte :_

_ Cette nuit, Matilde s'était réveillée en sueur, suite à un cauchemar. Elle pleurait et répétait qu'elle allait mourir. Évidemment, je l'ai rassurée en lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité à Poudlard et elle s'était vite rendormie. Mais selon moi, elle s'était plutôt évanouie… _

_ Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar banal. Mais voilà que ce matin, elle m'avoue que sa douleur à la poitrine a véritablement un lien avec sa tuerie de trolls, et qu'elle appréhende de mourir de la même manière qu'elle les a tués. Elle me révèle également que lancer des sorts la soulage de sa sensation de brûlure. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle m'accablait avec ses innombrables Lumos la veille. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Je suis si bête parfois… J'ai donc tout de suite accouru auprès du professeur McGonagall pour lui signaler tout ça._

_ Oh Emily, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle meure ! Tu sais bien que je fais tout mon possible pour la sauver. Et si j'échouais ? Me pardonnerais-tu ? _

_ J'ai croisé Rogue en chemin vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Et comme j'aurais pu le prévoir, il était furieux que j'aie osé laisser Matilde seule, encore une fois, dans ses appartements. Je me suis donc hâté de lui expliquer la situation avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau de m'étrangler, et il s'est alors précipité dans la tour Nord pour la soumettre au test sur-le-champ, nous permettant de s'assurer que Matilde ne refermerait pas de Magie Noire en elle. Mais hélas, l'analyse est remise après le bal. C'est de ma faute. Apparemment, je me serais trop laissé aller. J'ai causé du malaise à Rogue, je l'ai provoqué…_

_ Lorsque je suis retourné dans la tour Nord, accompagné par le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait dû l'avoir terrifiée encore une fois, puisque Matilde se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à distance de lui. Pauvre Matilde. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déboutonner sa chemise devant Rogue. La présence de Madame Pomfresh aurait été largement plus rassurante pour elle, mais tu sais sûrement comment fonctionne le sortilège Fortificus Maleficus Revelio… C'est une incantation qui demande beaucoup de connaissances en Magie Noire. Or, ce ne relevait en aucunement des compétences de l'infirmière. Il n'y avait que Rogue qui puisse psalmodier une telle incantation._

_ Matilde rougissait sur son lit et Rogue devait sûrement la trouver aussi belle que je ne la trouvais moi-même. Je pouvais aisément percevoir son désir ardent de la voir se dévêtir enfin devant ses yeux…_

_ Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas pu me retenir... Je l'ai profondément embarrassé devant Matilde et le professeur McGonagall, en lui révélant que j'avais décelé ses sentiments. Il est alors devenu livide et m'a sauté à nouveau à la gorge. Le professeur McGonagall était dans l'une de ses colères noires. Elle l'a engueulé férocement au salon après avoir réussi à le faire lâcher prise sur mon cou à l'aide d'un maléfice Cuisant..._

_ Tiens donc, Matilde vient de ressortir de sa chambre. Merlin qu'elle est belle ! Avec sa robe lavande et ses cheveux joliment remontés sur sa nuque, ce sera difficile de résister… _

_ Mais non, Emily, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je te répète que je n'aime que toi. Mais n'empêche… Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de résister parce que Matilde, comme je l'ai toujours un peu craint, est en train de tomber un peu amoureuse de moi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Je le décèle bien dans ses pensées présentement. D'ailleurs, elle vient tout juste de me demander si j'avais envie d'être son cavalier officiel pour le bal. Évidemment que j'ai répondu que non. Ce ne serait pas professionnel de ma part. Bien que j'aurais pu accepter, simplement pour accroître la jalousie de Rogue. Mais je me dis qu'en invitant Matilde pour un chaste petit slow sur la piste de danse, un moment donné au courant de la soirée, ferait bien l'affaire pour réussir à le pomper un peu... _

_ Cependant, j'espère qu'en serrant Matilde de nouveau contre moi ne revigorera pas l'émotion dangereuse que j'ai eu le malheur de ressentir ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée dans mes bras… _

_ Oh Emily ! Si l'amour que j'ai pour toi n'avait pas été plus fort que moi, je l'aurais embrassée… Je l'aurais embrassée à l'instant ! J'ai tellement honte… Et par conséquent, il y a des moments où je me surprends à compatir aux douleurs de Rogue… Je devrais peut-être me faire un gros chaudron de potion calmante moi aussi…_

_ Je sais ! Je perçois tes reproches ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la charmer comme j'ai essayé de le faire malgré moi depuis ma première rencontre avec elle. Mais je t'en ai déjà parlé. Bien qu'elle soit très différente de toi… pourtant… elle te ressemble tellement ! C'est sa façon de rougir peut-être… ou sa couleur de cheveux… ou son côté têtu qui me ramène souvent à penser à toi... Tu le sais bien, ne le nie pas, tu l'étais toi-même énormément ! Têtue ! Combien de fois j'ai essayé de te dissuader de donner tout ton temps aux autres ? Combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'empêcher de toujours aller aider les malheureux alors que… _

_ Pardon… Je ne voulais pas revenir là-dessus... Je sais que tu le regrettes à présent… Enfin, Rogue s'est vite chargé de te le faire regretter… Rogue !_

_ Bon, je dois y aller, Matilde me presse. Il y a près d'une heure qu'elle m'attend pour se rendre au bal. Je te raconterai tout à mon retour. J'ai bien hâte de voir la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il verra Matilde. Il ne pourra certainement pas s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans sa longue robe. Il ne le montrera pas sur son visage imperturbable, mais moi je le percevrai aisément… Et je m'apprête à le turlupiner un peu ce soir… _

_ À bientôt, mon amour,_

_Ranbbie_

Abasourdie, Matilde relut le quatrième paragraphe au bas de la lettre. Ranbbie l'aurait embrassée ? Et il avait dû faire des efforts pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle ? Parce qu'elle ressemblait d'une certaine manière à Emily ? Pendant un instant, Matilde s'imagina Ranbbie en train de l'embrasser passionnément dans son lit ce soir là, la serrant dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Alors son cœur se serra étrangement derrière la cicatrice en forme de main sur sa poitrine, puis elle secoua la tête vigoureusement pour chasser cette image mentale de ses pensées. Ranbbie était mort à présent…

Elle posa la lettre sur le bureau auprès des autres parchemins. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'empara d'une autre lettre qu'elle déroula. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure de son rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée, mais elle ne pouvait refouler l'envie de se replonger à nouveau dans la lecture des écrits de Ranbbie.

La lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était beaucoup plus courte que les deux précédentes, et elle sembla avoir été rédigée d'une façon effrénée. Il y avait tant de tâches d'encre que Matilde eut de la difficulté à y déchiffrer certains mots.

_Chère Emily,_

_ Je viens de découvrir comment parvenir à sauver Matilde... Il suffit d'aspirer ses Pouvoirs de Parguenais simplement en lui touchant la poitrine suite à l'incantation du Fortificus Maleficus Revelio... Mais c'est également un sacrifice… Il faut que je me donne à la mort à sa place... Mais je vais le faire, Emily, je vais le faire ! Parce que je me dois de tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite ! Je n'abandonnerai pas Matilde ! Je vais la sauver ! Je vais me rendre jusqu'au bout comme toi tu l'aurais sûrement fait à ma place... Et je te rejoindrai ensuite… Nous serons de nouveau heureux ensemble…_

_ Mais je suis présentement enfermé dans mes appartements... C'est Rogue qui m'a enfermé... Et il m'a pris ma baguette... Il ne veut pas que je me donne en sacrifice pour elle... Il a autre chose en tête présentement : il veut la tuer ! Tu te rends compte, Emily ? Il veut la tuer comme il a fini par te tuer, toi ! Et son futile prétexte est que, selon lui, en la tuant avant que ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés ne le fassent, le maléfice que Matilde a lancé sur Dumbledore se brisera. Mais il n'a aucune certitude que cela fonctionnera vraiment… C'est un risque à prendre... Et même si ça fonctionnait, tout le monde sait que Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord avec une telle idée infâme... Mais moi, je sais très bien que Rogue saute sur l'occasion de la tuer uniquement parce qu'il n'en peut plus de l'aimer. Il croit peut-être qu'en la tuant, il soulagerait ses souffrances…_

_ Vraiment, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, Emily... Je ferai tout mon possible pour sauver Matilde... Et si Rogue refuse de m'aider (parce qu'il me faut absolument quelqu'un qui sache lancer l'incantation du Fortificus Maleficus Revelio pour y parvenir) je me retournerai vers Harvey... Il est professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait sans doute comment formuler une telle incantation…_

_ C'est McGonagall ! Elle vient d'entrer… Je te reviens plus tard… _

Et Ranbbie n'avait pas pris le temps de signer. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû exiger qu'il se rende dans son bureau immédiatement.

Le cœur de Matilde lui faisait mal. Cette lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes était les derniers écrits de Ranbbie. Il avait été si courageux de l'avoir sauver. Elle n'osait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il lui aurait arrivé sans lui. Elle serait morte, sans doute… Et elle n'allait jamais pouvoir lui dire merci...

Essuyant ses larmes, elle consulta de nouveau sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait que quinze minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée. Mais elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici sans découvrir les détails concernant les pensées amoureuses de Rogue. Elle devait savoir. Et le parchemin renfermant les réponses devait se trouver quelque part à la base de la pyramide, puisque Ranbbie avait parlé de son cours de potion du jeudi passé. Elle étala donc les parchemins sur la surface du bureau et entreprit de les dérouler un à un, à la recherche de l'apparition du nom de Rogue. Elle tomba bien assez tôt sur la lettre qu'elle cherchait. Le parchemin en question était plus long que les autres. Ranbbie avait raconté à Emily toute sa journée du jeudi passée en compagnie de Matilde, décrivant ses cours, exprimant particulièrement à quel point les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient restés tout aussi pénibles que dans le temps où il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Puis, au bas du parchemin, le nom de Rogue apparaissait plusieurs fois. Le cœur battant frénétiquement, Matilde se mit à lire scrupuleusement :

… _puis j'ai eu droit à un cours de potion enseigné par Severus Rogue. Par Merlin, je n'avais pas oublié à quel niveau Rogue était méprisant et amer. Toujours le même. Il n'a pas changé d'une miette et il ne changera jamais non plus d'ailleurs. Même que… il n'a pas tardé à se trouver une nouvelle victime… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_ Surtout, ne t'affole pas, Emily ! Je te le jure, je ne laisserai pas Rogue renouveler ses méfaits du passé. Il t'a volé la vie, mais je ne le laisserai pas voler la vie de quiconque d'autre. C'est la promesse que je te fais, Emily, et je la tiendrai ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place…_

_ Voilà, si Matilde n'avait pas été si concentrée sur son philtre de confusion lors de son cours de potion, elle aurait remarqué les fréquents coups d'œil furtifs que Rogue n'a cessé de lui lancer par-dessus ses copies d'examens. Et moi, (bien que Rogue l'ignore complètement) maîtrisant très bien la Legilimancie, je me suis amusé à m'introduire en douce dans ses pensées dès que ses yeux hasardaient à croiser les miens. Et ça n'a pas été difficile, puisque ses pensées émanaient de lui avec une telle intensité que c'en était même un peu inquiétant. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert en lui ? De l'obsession ! Et un désir charnel des plus troublants… _

_ Bref, il est amoureux d'elle, Emily, complètement fou de Matilde ! C'est aberrant, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pas… Dans le fond, Matilde a dû lui sourire une fois comme tu l'as fait, toi, un jour, ou bien elle aurait manifesté un quelconque signe qui aurait pu faire penser Rogue qu'elle éprouverait des sentiments soupçonneux à son égard. Ou encore, comme moi, il t'aurait simplement un peu reconnue à travers elle. Mais Matilde, elle, ne l'aime pas. Elle a peur de lui, elle me l'a dit. Je me demande bien ce que Rogue a bien pu déceler en elle pour ainsi tomber en amour fou avec elle... _

_ En attendant, lors de son cours, j'ai tout découvert de ce qu'il considère être sa redoutable faiblesse : son amour obsessionnel, son désir cuisant de la toucher, de l'embrasser, ses multiples fantasmes, et sa hargne aussi. Parce que, crois-le ou non, même si cela semble un peu absurde, Rogue déteste Matilde presqu'autant qu'il en est amoureux. Il sait bien qu'il n'a aucune chance avec elle et que même s'il faisait des efforts pour tâter la moindre parcelle d'une chance en se comportant un peu plus aimablement avec elle, ce serait toujours voué à l'échec. Il semblerait qu'il manque cruellement de confiance en lui de ce côté-là... De toute façon, il est évident qu'il ne veut pas l'aimer pour tout l'or du monde car il se voit actuellement prisonnier d'un sentiment des plus indésirables et cela le perturbe énormément. Il va donc se réduire à essayer d'étouffer cette émotion par tous les moyens, et j'appréhende beaucoup qu'il y arrive de la même manière qu'il y est parvenu avec toi…_

_ Mais encore là, ne t'inquiète pas, Emily. Je te répète que je tiendrai ma promesse : en plus de protéger Matilde de son état de Parguenaise, je la protégerai également de Rogue, tout en trouvant un moyen efficace de me venger de ta mort si prématurée. Je t'ai toujours assuré qu'il le payera cher, et je n'y manquerai pas..._

_ Ton amant qui t'aimera toujours,_

_Ranbbie_

Matilde se sentait étrangement vide alors qu'elle prenait le chemin menant au rez-de-chaussée, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle dans un bruissement sourd. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte d'elle-même que Rogue l'aimait obsessionnellement, mais le fait que Ranbbie le lui avait confirmé par écrit en y incluant les détails la déroutait bizarrement. Elle se rappela le moment où Rogue l'avait embrassée impétueusement dans sa chambre. Il l'avait enlacée étroitement contre lui, comme pour avoir voulu saisir pleinement sa seule chance de l'avoir dans ses bras, lui qu'aucune femme n'avait peut-être jamais regardé dans les yeux autre que pour lui reprocher sa malveillance. Il était malheureux, voilà tout…

Esquissant un sourire d'incrédulité, Matilde se surprit à penser de la même façon qu'Emily, le jour où celle-ci avait souri à Rogue pour lui témoigner sa compassion. Il l'avait ensuite tuée… mais indirectement, songea Matilde, sentant tout à coup le besoin de le défendre. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait simplement essayé en vain de réprimer ses sentiments amoureux, en s'évertuant de la haïr plutôt que de l'aimer…

Tournant un angle de mur, Matilde se remémora la scène à Ste Mangouste, le moment où elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, juste après avoir fait dévier le sortilège de mort sur Harvey. Rogue l'avait alors pointée de sa baguette magique, avait hésité, mais ne l'avait pas tuée… Il avait préféré choisir de lui sauver la vie…

À l'instant, une curieuse sensation envahie Matilde. Elle ralentit un peu le pas et posa machinalement les doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme de main. Si Ranbbie n'était pas intervenu, c'était Rogue qui mourrait à sa place pour la sauver. Elle se souvint du geste que ce dernier avait esquissé pour lui aspirer ses Pouvoirs Fortifiés. Elle se souvint également de l'expression crispée et douloureuse qu'il avait laissé paraître sur son visage. Parfaitement conscient des conséquences, il avait décidé de la sauver lui-même de son état de Parguenaise, prêt à se donner en sacrifice pour elle, et cela signifiait beaucoup pour Matilde. Et tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier de marbre dans le hall en direction de la double porte d'entrée en chêne massif, une envie inexorable de bifurquer dans le couloir menant aux cahots enfla intensément en elle.

Dumbledore n'était pas encore arrivé. Pouvait-elle se permettre de passer voir Rogue un court instant ? Se promettant qu'elle n'y serait pas longtemps, elle laissa sa valise devant la porte d'entrée et s'élança vers les sous-sols du château.

**La suite demain, je vous le promets ! C'est le dernier chapitre et c'est aussi mon préféré... ^^ **


	48. Un adieu douloureux

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)  
><strong>

**Je suis si contente et si triste à la fois de vous envoyer enfin le tout dernier chapitre qui clôtura l'histoire de Matilde. Mais avant de vous laisser entamer cette dernière lecture, il est très important pour moi de faire mes remerciements :  
><strong>

**Tout d'abord, je remercierai jamais assez tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée tout le long de la publication de cette histoire avec des reviews tellement agréables à lire, remplies de commentaires aimables, de compliments qui m'ont fait énormément chaud au cœur et de remarques constructives qui vont m'aider grandement dans la rédaction de mes prochaines histoires.  
><strong>

**Merci à Matsuyama, noumea, Charlotte Marmotte, HarryPotter1221, DoePatronus7, 06Caprica, Marechal Hellen J. Marian, Name8 Cheg8, Missfanficdu57, Flaye's, Elodays, Eladora, **** Faan'Taaas'Tiiique, Emma Came, MoonyAngie2, Loupio-Duff, algore-i, ****Roselia001, fidjet, Jude June, Lauras, Cline, Crusoe, Jeanne, Kiitsu, La girafe, Marina, athina, Tam83  
><strong>

**Merci à ma sœur et à ma mère de s'être plongées dans mon histoire jusqu'au bout !  
><strong>

**Merci à vous tous qui avez mis cette histoire dans vos favoris, dans vos Storys Alerts, ainsi que de m'avoir mise dans vos auteurs Favoris et Auteurs Alerts !  
><strong>

**Et sans oublier, merci à vous tous, même vous lecteurs anonymes, d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'à la fin ! ''La Parguenaise'' a présentement 278 reviews et un Hits de 20,664 ! Je suis impressionnée ! :) Merci encore immensément à vous !  
><strong>

**Quelques réponses à vos questions : Le mot _Parguenais_ est un mot que j'ai inventé tout bonnement sur le coup. Il ne signifie hélas rien. Pour tout vous dire, il m'a fallu bien du temps à m'habituer à ce mot (parce que je ne l'aimais pas au début mais puisque ma fic ne devait que contenir qu'une dizaine de chapitres pas plus, je m'étais dit ''Bah, ce n'est qu'un exercice d'écriture après tout...'') Mais comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, l'histoire de Matilde m'est apparue bien assez vite comme beaucoup plus qu'un simple exercice d'écriture et étant donné que j'avais fini par m'habituer au mot _Parguenaise_, je n'ai pu le changer par la suite... Voilà ! ^^  
><strong>

**Quant à savoir si j'écrirai d'autre fics ? Eh bien je peux vous dire tout de suite qu'après cette expérience enivrante d'avoir publié cette fic qui semble avoir eu un certain succès, je brûle déjà d'envie d'en écrire une autre. Même que malgré moi, j'ai déjà une suite possible qui m'est toute apparue d'un coup dans ma tête en rapport avec _La Parguenaise_. Peut-être que je me suis trop attachée à Matilde... Ou bien parce qu'il y a encore quelques mystères de non résolus dans cette histoire que j'aimerais bien élucider... Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre rien ! Parce que présentement, j'ai commencé à consacrer tout mon temps à mon roman fantastique que j'ai bien envie de publier d'ici quelques années. Je vous tiendrai au courant si vous le voulez bien. Mais en attendant, ajoutez-moi dans vos ''Autors Alerts'' si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et bien sûr, si vous avez aimé ma façon d'écrire, parce qu'il se peut grandement que je me remette à écrire quelques petites fics en parallèle avec mon projet. Et si vous avez des idées, ne vous gênez pas ! ^^ Pour ceux qui ne sont pas membres, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire pour entrer en contact avec vous. Je ne peux quand même pas afficher mon adresse hotmail sur cette page... ? Si vous avez des suggestions, autre que de devenir vous-même membre de ce fabuleux site d'histoires fantastiques, j'en serai ravie !^^  
><strong>

**Bon, là j'ai beaucoup parlé... Je me doute déjà qu'il y en a plusieurs qui ont sauté cette longue note d'auteur pour passer tout de suite au chapitre final. :P En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que moi, personnellement, c'est mon chapitre préféré, même s'il... enfin... vous jugerez par vous même ! ^^ J'attends vos commentaires finaux avec impatience ! ^^  
><strong>

**Merci encore à vous tous, fidèles lecteurs, que j'aime tellement ! J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle a su vous divertir !  
><strong>

**(Ce monde magique appartient à J.K. Rowling que je remercie grandement, d'ailleurs, pour avoir inventé toute cette magie)  
><strong>

****Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 48  
>Un adieu douloureux<strong>

Pour une dernière fois, Matilde arpenta les couloirs sombres et humides des sous-sols de Poudlard, en direction du bureau de Rogue. En temps normal, hormis pour les cours, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se rendre d'elle-même, volontairement, dans les cachots, là où demeurait l'homme sarcastique et odieux qui ne lui avait jamais inspiré — jusqu'alors — autre chose que de l'effroi et de l'exécration. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'elle venait faire dans ces lieux. Elle sentait simplement qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Elle avait besoin de revoir cet homme avant de réintégrer sa vie bien à elle, dans son petit village loin de l'Écosse, loin du monde magique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte métallique rouillée du bureau de Rogue, elle s'immobilisa un moment. Elle eut soudain l'impression curieuse que ses entrailles se ratatinaient dans son ventre. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus du tout peur de Rogue. Elle savait que maintenant, avec le retour de Dumbledore, il n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour la tuer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée à Ste Mangouste. Son amour pour elle avait été trop fort. Il avait préféré lui sauver la vie, et c'était précisément ces mots qui ne cessaient de résonner en boucle dans la tête de Matilde : Rogue avait préféré lui sauver la vie…

Matilde poussa la porte avec un grincement sinistre. Les mêmes bocaux remplis de bestioles mortes et hideuses, flottantes dans le formole, surchargeaient les étagères qui recouvraient les murs. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les seules sources de lumière venait des quelques flammes bleuâtres, crépitant sous un gros chaudron vaporeux à l'avant du bureau, et de la braise flamboyante qui illuminait faiblement l'âtre de la cheminée. Saisie brusquement par l'habituel froid mordant du cachot, Matilde s'entoura de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer et sursauta lorsque la voix glaciale de Rogue s'éleva de l'ombre :

— On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Miss Beauregard ?

Matilde scruta les vapeurs du chaudron et vit alors Rogue apparaître derrière, une fiole à la main. À la lueur des flammes bleuâtres, son visage encadré de deux longs rideaux de cheveux noirs et graisseux arborait inlassablement son expression d'impassibilité, qui eut le don d'agacer Matilde en cet instant. Évidemment, il continuait, obstinément, à cacher ses véritables sentiments pour elle. Matilde laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

— Décidément, lui dit-elle en hochant la tête, tu ne changeras jamais, toi…

Rogue, qui venait de verser quelques gouttes du contenu de sa fiole dans sa mixture vaporeuse, lui envoya un regard menaçant par-dessus son chaudron.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à soudainement me tutoyer, Miss Beauregard ? Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours votre professeur et que vous me devez…

— Justement, interrompit Matilde en s'approchant de lui, confiante, tu n'es plus mon professeur. Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard après Noël.

Elle fixa Rogue droit dans les yeux, à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction favorable de sa part, mais il ne fit que hausser les sourcils d'un air indifférent.

— Et en quoi cela vous autorise à me tutoyer ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Que je reste ou non votre professeur, vous me devez toujours le respect, non ?

Matilde ne répondit pas. Elle observa Rogue se diriger tranquillement vers son armoire à ingrédients, sa cape noire ondulant derrière lui, laquelle le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à une chauve-souris géante, et ne put réprimer un sentiment d'amertume envers le fait qu'il ne paraissait pas du tout consterné par son départ. Pourtant, il était amoureux d'elle, elle le savait. Il aurait dû éprouver au moins un soupçon de tristesse, ou même de l'affliction à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais il s'entêtait encore et toujours à ne rien laisser paraître, à tout ravaler ses émotions, les barricadant en lui. Et alors que Rogue rejoignait son chaudron, les bras chargés de bocaux et de plantes bizarres, Matilde se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement finir par craquer un jour ou l'autre, à force de toujours étouffer ses sentiments, les bloquer, comme un Parguenais qui accumule toute sa magie à l'intérieur de lui durant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il explose…

— J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas seulement venue ici pour m'apprendre votre départ définitif de Poudlard, dit Rogue en déposant ses ingrédients sur son bureau dans un tintement de verre, car si c'est le cas, eh bien, je n'ai rien à vous dire à part vous souhaiter bonne chance dans votre vie de Moldue.

— Merci, répondit Matilde froidement, soutenant le regard mauvais de Rogue. Mais en effet, je ne suis pas venue seulement pour ça. Je voulais te… vous remercier pour m'avoir…

— Épargnez-moi vos cérémonies, Miss Beauregard, trancha Rogue. Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse bénéficier de vos remerciements.

— Ne soyez pas idiot. J'ai vu votre geste…

— Ne me traitez pas d'idiot ! répliqua-t-il sèchement, déjà en colère. Surveillez votre langage sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? coupa Matilde, agacée. Vous allez m'enlever des points ? Ou bien me flanquer une retenue peut-être ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, monsieur Rogue !

Rogue n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on l'avait soudain giflé. Derrière son chaudron qui continuait à laisser échapper ses vapeurs jusqu'au plafond, il darda Matilde d'un regard plus menaçant que jamais.

— Sortez de mon bureau, ordonna-t-il avec lenteur.

— Non, répondit Matilde, téméraire.

— _Sortez de mon bureau !_ répéta Rogue.

— Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Matilde en se croisant les bras.

— Vous osez… ?

— Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que vous ayez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Rogue sembla sur le point d'exploser, de se ruer sur elle et de tenter à nouveau de la tuer, mais il resta néanmoins immobile, dans les vapeurs de son chaudron, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, ses yeux crachant des éclairs rouges. Et cela n'intimidait en rien Matilde. Le fait de savoir pertinemment qu'il était amoureux d'elle — bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher — lui procurait un sentiment d'hardiesse inébranlable.

Rogue se pencha vers elle à la manière d'un serpent redoutable, ses longs doigts fins s'étalant sur la surface de son bureau.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire, Miss Beauregard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme malgré la fureur palpable qui émanait de lui.

— À Ste Mangouste, commença Matilde, désinvolte, lorsque je me suis effondrée par terre dans ma douleur après avoir dévié le sortilège de Harvey sur lui, je vous ai vu. Vous aviez ramassé votre baguette sur le sol et l'aviez pointée sur moi ensuite…

— Et alors… ?

— Et alors, vous ne m'avez pas tuée. Vous avez préféré choisir de m'offrir la vie sauve…

— Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie, contesta Rogue avec froideur, c'est Hedlund qui s'en est chargé lui-même.

Ses yeux noirs se baissèrent sur la partie restée visible de la marque rougeâtre en forme de main, imprimée sur la poitrine de Matilde, et celle-ci remonta machinalement le col de sa chemise.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais si Ranbbie n'était pas arrivé à temps, je me trompe ou bien c'est l'emprunte de _votre_ main que j'aurais eu droit sur ma poitrine à la place de la sienne ?

Lentement, les yeux de Rogue remontèrent dans ceux de Matilde et la fusillèrent. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout de vouloir répondre.

— Alors ? insista-t-elle, le fixant intensément, je me trompe ?

Rogue eut un petit mouvement de tête, comme s'il chassait une mouche exaspérante, puis il se redressa et empoigna un couteau d'argent que Matilde n'avait pas remarqué sur le bureau parmi les bocaux d'ingrédients et de plantes bizarres. Elle se raidit d'appréhension.

— J'avais une dette envers vous, voilà tout, avoua-t-il avec dédain.

— Une dette ? répéta Matilde en guettant du coin de l'œil le couteau qu'il serrait dans sa main droite.

— Oui, une dette, reprit Rogue de sa voix glaciale. Vous avez détourné le sortilège de mort qui m'était destiné — et cela en courant un très grand risque puisque vous aviez osé faire usage de vos Pouvoirs de Parguenais une fois de plus — et comme je ne supporte pas les dettes, poursuivit-il en saisissant de sa main gauche une plantes dotées d'étranges tentacules safranées, j'ai donc pensé que nous serions quittes en vous sauvant la vie en retour.

Il se mit alors à couper les tentacules végétaux en rondelles fines avec véhémence et Matilde respira profondément.

— D'accord, je comprends, dit-elle, bien qu'elle doutât de la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à la sauver plutôt que de la tuer. Mais n'empêche, poursuivit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant, vous étiez prêt à vous sacrifier pour moi, à mourir pour moi. Et cela n'est pas rien ! C'est un geste énorme que vous vous apprêtiez à faire et c'est pourquoi je tiens à vous remercier de tout cœur…

Rogue l'interrompit d'un imperceptible rire moqueur, les yeux rivés sur sa plante safranée qu'il continuait de couper avec vigueur.

— Ne rejetez pas ma gratitude, s'indigna Matilde.

Cessant brusquement son activité, Rogue leva son visage froid vers celui de Matilde, une expression d'indéniable malveillance imprégnée dans le fond de chacun de ses yeux noirs.

— Vous allez me turlupiner encore longtemps comme ça, Miss Beauregard ? lança-t-il abruptement. Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire de pertinent, je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille et de retourner enfin chez vous ! Vous me nuisez dans l'élaboration de ma potion !

Matilde sentit son sang lui monter à la tête et un bruit sourd lui palpita dans les oreilles. Elle serra les dents. Rogue ne défaillirait jamais, songea-t-elle avec affliction. C'était incontestable, il continuerait jusqu'au bout à lui faire croire — et à se faire croire également — qu'il la détestait, même si ses sentiments amoureux venaient à ne jamais s'éteindre un jour. Il était trop fort, trop tenace, imperturbable. Matilde se surprit alors à vouloir à tout prix lui extirper de force le fond de ses pensées véritables, lui faire violence pour qu'il avoue enfin son amour pour elle, comme Ranbbie avait essayé de le faire en vain avant de s'effondrer dans son propre sang.

— Embrassez-moi ! lança-t-elle soudain sous la forme d'un ordre, avant même qu'elle prenne conscience des mots qui semblèrent s'être échappés de sa bouche d'eux-mêmes.

Le couteau d'argent que tenait Rogue dans sa main droite tomba alors sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. En l'espace d'une seconde, Rogue devint livide, puis un air à la fois sidéré et dérouté passa sur son visage cireux.

— Q-quoi… ? balbutia-t-il.

Puis, avec l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parla à sa place, Matilde répéta avec fermeté, sans ciller, s'étonnant elle-même d'avoir eu l'audace de le faire.

— Embrassez-moi !

Rogue la contempla un moment, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, puis il se détourna d'elle brusquement dans un mouvement de cape pour faire face à son armoire à ingrédients derrière son bureau, adoptant une position fermée. Apparemment, il avait du mal à assimiler ce que Matilde venait de lui demander.

Un long silence troublé s'installa entre eux, enflant dans la pénombre de la pièce. La mixture du chaudron avait commencé à bouillonner ardemment, crachant à présent d'énormes panaches de vapeur grise, de plus en plus denses. Bientôt, Matilde eut de la difficulté à discerner la silhouette de Rogue qui lui faisait toujours résolument dos.

— Professeur, risqua-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile devant l'armoire.

Alors Matilde, avec précaution, contourna le bureau et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle fut à deux pas de Rogue, lorsque celui-ci fit brusquement volte-face, faisant tourbillonner les vapeurs épaisses qui l'entouraient.

— Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! s'écria-t-il, la main tendue devant lui comme pour dissuader Matilde de faire un pas de plus. Je vous avertis, jeune fille, poursuivit-il d'une voix basse et tremblante, si vous osez me toucher ou de… de… quoi que ce soit d'autre… je vous le ferai regrettez amèrement !

Matilde ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

— Voyons professeur, je n'ai aucune intention de vous sauter dessus, rassurez-vous…

Rogue parut d'abord choqué. Puis il devint écarlate de fureur.

— _Sortez !_ vociféra-t-il en pointant la porte, ses yeux noirs flamboyant. _Sortez de mon bureau !_

Il s'avança vers Matilde qui recula aussitôt, plus par prudence que par effroi.

— Non, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement, toujours aussi déterminée.

D'un geste rageur, Rogue sortit sa baguette magique de sous sa cape et la pointa directement sur Matilde qui s'arrêta contre la cheminée, face à lui.

— Si vous ne… Si vous ne sortez pas d'ici… Je… Je…

Rogue sembla avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Matilde voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

— Vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête fébrile.

— Oui, peut-être bien, oui, dit-il d'un étrange glapissement qui ne lui était pas familier.

Matilde sourit d'un air incrédule.

— Arrêtez-donc, dit-elle avec douceur. Vous savez très bien que vous en êtes incapable. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte comme moi à Ste Mangouste au moment où vous aviez eu l'occasion de le faire. Ce n'est pas seulement en raison de votre dette envers moi si vous aviez préféré me sauver la vie…

Elle marqua une courte pause. À travers les vapeurs denses, la main de Rogue qui serrait sa baguette magique s'était mise à trembler. Puis Matilde, hardie, continua :

— … c'est parce que vous m'aimez…

— _Taisez-vous !_ hurla Rogue, le visage déformé par une affliction terrible. _Taisez-vous !_

Il leva sa baguette.

— J'ai le droit à une dernière volonté, n'est-ce pas ? s'empressa de lancer Matilde avant qu'il ne prononce toute formule. Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez vous-même sollicité à Harvey avant qu'il ne vous envoie son sortilège de mort ?

— Je ne vous enverrai pas de sortilège de mort, murmura Rogue.

Matilde ressentit une vague de soulagement, même si au fond d'elle, elle le savait bien.

— En revanche, si vous ne sortez pas de mon bureau immédiatement, reprit Rogue, menaçant, dans un murmure à peine audible dans le bouillonnement sonore du chaudron, je suis bien capable de vous infliger les pires souffrances et je ne vais pas me gêner. Je peux bien me le permettre, puisque je ne suis plus considéré comme votre professeur, et que vous n'êtes plus mon élève non plus. Et ne me mettez pas au défi, ajouta-il en pesant bien ses mots.

Avec le sentiment que tout son corps se remplissait présentement d'une eau aussi bouillante que la mixture du chaudron, Matilde estima alors préférable d'arrêter son jeu à l'instant. Il serait dangereux de continuer. Elle s'était imaginé que Rogue aurait cédé, l'aurait prise dans ses bras et n'aurait pas hésité à l'embrasser à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait avec tant de fougue — d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu profiter du fait qu'elle n'était plus son élève, justement. Mais c'était comme rêver en couleur. Il ne changerait jamais. Il resterait toujours le même : malveillant et outrageant. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Alors, blessée, avec l'impression amère d'avoir échoué dans quelque chose qu'elle tenait à cœur, Matilde lui envoya un sourire dolent avant de lui dire :

— Bien… D'accord… Je m'en vais…

Puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, la tête basse.

— Et tâchez de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ! lui lança Rogue avec mépris.

Elle s'arrêta. Puis, sans se retourner, fixant la porte à quelques pas devant elle, elle répliqua avec colère :

— Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de revenir si je décide soudain que finalement ma place est à Poudlard.

Si elle avait prononcé ces mots, c'était uniquement pour essayer de le provoquer une nouvelle fois, comme une sorte de vengeance, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait aucune réelle intention de retourner à Poudlard après Noël.

Et vu que Rogue ne répondait pas, elle se retourna pour lui refaire face. Les vapeurs de la potion en devenir s'étaient estompées en raison des flammes bleuâtres qui avaient fini par s'éteindre sous le chaudron. À présent, il n'y avait plus que la faible lueur de la braise flamboyante du foyer qui perçait la pénombre écrasante de la pièce. Rogue, la baguette pendante au bout de son bras, n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. Debout devant la cheminée, il avait réaffiché son masque d'impassibilité, bien qu'il ne pût cependant s'empêcher de pâlir sous ses longs cheveux gras. Tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence.

— Je ne suis pas dupe, Miss Beauregard, dit-il enfin. Je sais bien que vous ne reviendrez pas à Poudlard. D'abord parce que vous n'avez plus le droit d'utiliser une baguette magique, et deuxièmement, vous y avez vécu suffisamment d'horreurs pour songer à revenir.

Matilde resta silencieuse. Puis, avec hargne profonde, Rogue ajouta avec insistance :

— Allez-vous-en, Miss Beauregard, allez-vous-en !

Mais elle secoua la tête et sentit les larmes lui picoter le coin des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Elle en était incapable. Il y avait quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle qui la retenait encore ici.

Rogue la regarda alors d'une expression d'incrédulité mêlée d'agacement.

— Mais pourquoi refusez-vous donc de partir ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh, mais je vais partir, assura Matilde en s'approchant de lui d'un pas hésitant. Seulement…

— Seulement quoi ? interrogea Rogue en brandissant sa baguette.

— Seulement… reprit-elle en s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, j'ai besoin que vous me regardiez dans les yeux et que vous m'avouiez sans ciller que vous n'éprouvez que de l'hostilité envers moi.

Suite à ces mots, elle essaya de refouler ses larmes mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sous les yeux indifférents de Rogue, son visage s'embrasa. Elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui accorder sa requête. Cependant, elle espérait déjà à moitié qu'il refuse. Il en serait bien capable de lui cracher à la figure qu'il la haïssait pour mourir, de lui mentir — de se mentir. Et alors là, Matilde aurait un mal fou à l'accepter…

Sans corrompre l'expression d'impassibilité sur son visage, Rogue abaissa sa baguette.

— Très bien, dit-il froidement, si c'est ce qu'il vous faut pour que vous consentiez enfin à sortir de ma vie, je veux bien vous accorder cette faveur.

Matilde sentit son cœur se resserrer lorsqu'elle le vit ranger sa baguette dans sa poche avec raideur, s'avancer ensuite vers elle d'un pas décisif, la toisant avec mépris, sa cape voltigeant dans son sillage. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Matilde soutint ses yeux noirs avec appréhension, retenant son souffle. Il allait le faire. Il allait le faire, et aisément en plus. Elle regretta aussitôt sa demande irréfléchie. Elle aurait mieux fait de lui réclamer à nouveau un baiser au lieu de ça.

Comme de fait, sans ciller, ses yeux noirs transperçant ceux de Matilde comme deux lames acérées, il lui déclara fermement de sa voix basse, plus froide que jamais :

— Je vous exècre, Miss Beauregard. Je ne renferme que de l'aversion envers vous. Je vous déteste, je vous hais. Bref, vous n'avez jamais été autre chose à mes yeux qu'une petite ingrate impertinente, insolente et effrontée qui n'a jamais su susciter en ma personne d'autre sentiments que du dégoût et de la répulsion totale ! Voilà ! J'espère avoir été assez clair avec vous, Miss Beauregard !

Incapable de se détacher du néant qu'exhalaient à présent ses yeux, Matilde se laissa donc gagner par ses pleurs, complètement atterrée. Voilà, pensa-t-elle, il avait été capable de le lui dire en face. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait été douloureusement crédible.

Matilde déglutit avec difficulté.

— Bon… eh bien…, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, s'évertuant à étouffer ses sanglots dans sa gorge. À présent que c'est effectivement clair… que vous me détestez vraiment… que je me suis trompée en croyant que vous m'aimiez… je… je vais partir… et ne plus jamais revenir… jamais… revenir…

Mais au moment où elle esquiva un mouvement de recule pour se retourner vers la sortie, Rogue l'empoigna brusquement par le bras. Surprise, elle ramena son regard dans le sien. Toujours affublé de son visage indéchiffrable, il la dévisagea longuement, vrillant successivement chacun de ses yeux, jusqu'à la rendre mal à l'aise. Puis, comme la fois d'avant, de façon totalement inattendue, Rogue lui glissa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Ce fut immédiat : avec l'impression d'un puissant courant électrique lui traversant le corps d'un trait, Matilde s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui rendant son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et d'impétuosité que lui. Enfin, il cédait ! Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait choisi ce moment en particulier afin de l'embrasser passionnément, tout juste après l'avoir cruellement offensée, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, était que Rogue se trouvait finalement dans ses bras, lui avouant par ses gestes caressants tout l'amour intense qu'il continuait à éprouver indéfectiblement pour elle, pour Matilde.

Puis Rogue cessa de l'embrasser et l'étreignit étroitement contre son corps, lui attirant la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il fut secoué de sanglots. Matilde ferma les yeux. Le visage enfouit dans les cheveux graisseux de Rogue, elle compatissait à sa douleur. Qu'il n'ait pu réprimer pour une seconde fois ses désirs inexorables de la serrer dans ses bras et la sentir contre lui constituait pour Matilde une sorte de victoire ineffable malgré elle, alors que pour lui, ce devait représenter une horrible défaite envers soi-même. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas exactement pourquoi s'était-il épris d'amour pour elle, mais, en revanche, elle comprenait un peu que, pour des raisons qu'il était le seul à connaître — qu'elle ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais d'ailleurs —, il puisse refuser de l'aimer même si cela menaçait de rester en vain. Il s'évertuait à la haïr pour lui avoir fait naître ce sentiment redoutable en dedans de lui. Et Matilde se devait de le respecter…

— Je ne reviendrai jamais si c'est ça que vous voulez, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, sentant du même coup son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Rogue tressaillit, mais ne répondit pas.

Avec douceur, Matilde s'écarta de lui, de façon à le regarder en face, et il resserra convulsivement son étreinte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse soudainement. Il avait les yeux cernés de rouge, le visage baigné de larmes, mais il ne pleurait plus. Encore une fois, Matilde reconnut l'affliction sur son visage, mêlée d'une certaine frayeur. Il restait muet. Tous deux s'observèrent en silence durant de longues minutes, toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre, puis Rogue l'embrassa à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'impétuosité avait disparu. C'était avec une douce tendresse qu'il l'embrassait à présent, une main derrière son dos, les doigts de l'autre entrelacés dans sa longue chevelure.

Matilde se trouva quelque peu déconcertée. Mais que faisait-il ? Était-il en train de se laisser enivrer dans ses émotions ? Renonçait-il enfin à la détester maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle allait quitter Poudlard et ne plus jamais revenir ? S'il continuait ainsi, la voir partir risquerait de lui infliger une telle douleur, encore pire que celle qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Et Matilde donc !

Plus elle accueillait les baisers de Rogue en y répondant avidement, plus l'envie de quitter Poudlard s'estompait considérablement. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'espérer de rester auprès de lui, osant songer qu'il l'accepterait peut-être dans sa vie maintenant qu'il ne manifestait plus aucune résistance à cet amour irréductible, éprouvé pour elle. Mais tandis qu'elle se sentait sombrer de plus en plus profondément dans cette émotion grandissante, interdite et dangereuse, ce fut au prix d'un effort colossal que Matilde dut se convaincre que Rogue resterait toujours Rogue et que penser faire une vie avec lui était absurde, tiré par les cheveux. C'était incontestablement prévisible qu'il allait reprendre de sitôt ses habitudes hostiles dès que Matilde sortirait de son bureau, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, affirmant inlassablement qu'il n'était amoureux de personne. C'était sa façon d'être. C'était plus fort que lui. Apparemment, pour Rogue, les gens qui ne pouvaient pas contrôler leurs émotions étaient faibles et aimer ainsi Matilde consistait sa plus importante faiblesse.

Profitant à pleine bouche d'un dernier baiser de Rogue, Matilde dut s'admettre qu'il était temps. Il devait déjà faire un bail que Dumbledore l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Ce fut donc avec toute la force d'une volonté fébrile qu'elle parvint à repousser Rogue, doucement, et le regarder de nouveau en face. Ce dernier ne manifesta pas de résistance. Toujours silencieux, il la contempla d'un regard dont la malveillance coutumière avait été remplacée par une expression qui pouvait bien se décrire comme un chagrin amère. Il était toujours étrange pour Matilde de voir un Rogue éprouver de telles émotions humaines, qui le rendaient si méconnaissable. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, assis derrière la table des professeurs lors de sa cérémonie à la Grande Salle, elle ne l'avait vu que comme un être froid et inhumain, dépourvu de sentiments autre que la perversion et les sarcasmes. Alors que là...

Rogue observait toujours Matilde muettement, ses bras lui entourant la taille, sans esquisser le moindre geste dans le but de desserrer son étreinte. Matilde ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire exactement, mais se força néanmoins à briser le silence, d'une voix frêle :

— Je… je dois y aller…

Mais Rogue n'eut aucune réaction à part peut-être un léger mouvement de tête subtil, et ses bras ne se desserrèrent pas pour autant.

— Dumbledore m'attend… continua Matilde d'un ton nuancé d'insistance, je dois y aller… Je dois retourner chez moi à présent…

L'air contrarié qu'afficha Rogue sur son visage larmoyant effraya un peu Matilde, mais lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui le plus doucement que possible, avec soulagement, il ne montra toujours pas de résistance.

Elle recula alors lentement vers la porte, retenant Rogue par les yeux. Toujours immobile, il ne paraissait pas sur le point de se ruer sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle prenait quand même ses précautions. Non parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ou quoi que ce soit, mais bien parce qu'elle savait que s'il l'embrassait encore une autre fois, elle risquerait de ne plus parvenir à le repousser cette fois-ci. Le cœur tambourinant furieusement entre ses côtes, elle devait d'ailleurs faire de gros efforts pour ne pas elle-même se perdre à retourner auprès de lui. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte jusqu'à maintenant. C'était comme si tout son corps réclamait cupidement les bras de Rogue. C'était absurde ! Complètement absurde !

Et Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas, l'affliction incrustée dans chaque ride de son visage illuminé par la braise du foyer. Matilde lui accorda un dernier regard, puis elle s'arracha enfin à ses yeux pour se retourner vers la sortie, refoulant une nouvelle avalanche de larmes. Mais dès l'instant où elle franchit l'embrasure de la porte, son cœur bondit en même temps que résonna la voix de Rogue derrière elle :

— Attendez !

Elle se retourna si brusquement qu'elle tituba contre une étagère surchargée de centaines de bestioles visqueuses dans le formol. L'un des bocaux vint se fracasser sur le sol avec un bruit de verre brisé, répandant son contenu près de la porte, mais ni Rogue, ni Matilde n'y porta attention. Tous deux se regardèrent avidement. Puis Rogue s'avança vers elle de quelques pas hésitants, l'air tourmenté, ses yeux tristes restant fixés sans vaciller sur elle.

— Vous… vous ne reviendrez pas… ? demanda-il d'une voix rauque.

Après un instant de silence, Matilde fit non de la tête, bien que son cœur voulût lui hurler le contraire.

Rogue ferma les yeux un court moment et respira profondément. Immobile devant la porte, Matilde attendit patiemment qu'il ajoute quelque chose d'autre, mais il se contenta de la contempler encore, en silence.

— Bon… eh bien… dit-elle avec un pâle sourire, je crois qu'il est temps, maintenant, de nous dire adieu…

Puis, après une longue hésitation, elle regagna la porte.

— Non, attendez ! cria une nouvelle fois Rogue avant que Matilde ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Je… je…

Mais il fut incapable d'aller plus loin. C'était comme si les mots qu'il voulait prononcer étaient trop énormes pour arriver à passer la frontière de sa gorge.

Alors Matilde, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main posée sur la poignée, pencha la tête de côté et le regarda avec tendresse.

— Moi aussi, Severus… moi aussi…, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle referma délicatement la porte métallique sur elle, avec la désagréable impression que toute cette aventure rocambolesque qu'elle venait de vivre dans ce monde magique, qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à oublier, ne pourrait pas simplement s'arrêter là… comme ça…

Fin

**Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
